


Dark Nights

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Adam & Eve - Fandom, OLLA, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Breeding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Government Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, On the Run, Polyamory, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 245,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based on the characters in the movie "Only Lovers Left Alive" with Tom Hiddleston as "Adam" and Tilda Swinton as "Eve"</p><p>Adam and Eve sire a young woman who has worked for Adam for several years as his blood supplier. After an attack that left her between life and death, it's up to Adam to teach her what she needs to know to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Nights

Eve followed Adam down the stairs as he carried the flashlight in the darkness. Coming to the door at the end of the basement hallway, he handed her the light and took out a key. He unlocked the large heavy padlock and unchained the door before opening it. Taking back the flashlight, he stepped inside and turned on the light.

It revealed a young woman laid out on the bed, completely motionless, and completely drained of all color. There were numerous double puncture wounds all over her form. Eve gasped in horror stepping into the room walking over to her. She pulled the sheet back seeing that the wounds were all over her body. “Good Lord.” She crawled up onto the bed next to her touching her face. “Adam, what happened?”

“I didn’t do this.” He said walking closer to the bed. “I’m certain it was some fucking kids. Entertaining themselves, not knowing what the hell they were doing.”

She looked up at him, “Did you know her, darling?”

Adam’s eyes remained on the young woman who was little more than a corpse. “My supplier. A very clever, and industrious supplier. She never disappointed me, no matter what my request.”

Eve looked back at the girl and gently swiped her hair back from her face tucking it behind her ear. “Wouldn’t it be kinder to let her go?”

“How? She’s stuck somewhere between.” He said walking closer shaking his head, “I found her by accident. Whenever I called her, she called back within moments. She didn’t this time. She was four days late with a delivery. She was never late.” He sat down on the bed next to Eve. “She was dumped in an open parking lot. Thrown out of a car like garbage. Had I not come across her, the sun would have come up a few hours later. As if they hadn’t done enough.”

She looked at the young woman’s arms turning one over and then the other. The wounds were bloodless, torn and bitten flesh. She was used like a chew toy long after the blood had dried up. It was obvious that the only reason she still existed was that they had fed her from their own veins. Leaving her somewhere between death and life. “She’s beautiful.” Eve said softly, “How could anyone do this to her.” Adam was silent reaching over and taking the girls hand finding it even colder than his own.

“I can’t get her to drink. Her body is so damaged. Her body won’t heal, and she’ll never wake if she can’t feed.” Adam said. “I couldn’t leave her in the sun, I couldn’t put wood through her heart, I couldn’t bring myself to end what little is left of her.”

“Did she know what you were?” Eve asked.

“Of course she did. Otherwise I imagine her bringing blood to the house would have been strange and out of the question.” He sighed, “She was the only zombie who ever knew. What’s more, she genuinely didn’t care.”

Eve looked at the young woman a moment longer before moving closer to Adam wrapping her arms around him, “It will take a great deal of blood, my darling. If they didn’t give her enough of their own, we’ll have to quicken her ourselves.”

“I have it.” He replied. “She kept me very well supplied. Blood only has a shelf life of 54 days.”

“54 days? How do you get it to keep for so long?” She questioned curiously.

Adam stood and offered her his hand. She stood and they left the bedroom to the door across the hallway. He unlocked the door and they went inside. Walking over to a dirty canvas sheet, he pulled it off revealing a large stainless steel medical freezer. He punched in a code and locks snapped. Opening the lid a thick fog rolled out. Reaching inside, he pulled up a tray that held 10 pint bags of blood. Eve’s eyes went wide, “This is fantastic Adam. Where ever did you get it?” Adam’s eyes turned away as he remained quiet and she understood. “She got it for you.”

“It’s on a separate built in generator that kicks on in the event of power loss. So even without an outside power source, it will continue to run.” He explained putting the tray back down into the chest before closing the lid, pressing the lock button. “One of the very few exceptions to my modern technology objections.”

Even was quiet a moment before she looked at Adam. He was incredibly depressed, more brooding and morose than usual. Every once in a while he would suffer such attacks. Perhaps this was what he needed. A project, something to occupy his time instead of sitting among his knobs and wires dwelling on what made him most unhappy about the world. What’s more, she could see that the young woman meant something to him. Friends weren’t exactly something that their kind often had. Certainly not human friends.

“Alright love.” She said wrapping her arms around his and resting her chin to his shoulder, “We’re going to need some things.”

 

Infusions

Eve sat beside the young woman, placing several pieces of tape on the edge of the table. Adam prepared the blood bag before sitting down on the other side of the bed. “Hold her head back and her mouth open for me with her tongue out of the way, darling.” She greased the long tube as he watched her arching a brow. “There’s no moisture left in her body. Her throat is going to be exceedingly dry.” She explained. “No matter what she’s going to be in a great deal of pain having been in this state for days.” Eve held up the tube and Adam reached up opening the woman’s mouth tipping her head back so as to straighten her neck.

Carefully, Eve fed the tube down her throat and into her stomach. She took the tape and fastened the tube in place against her cheek. She gave a nod and Adam opened the blood flow from the bag. “How long do you think it will take?”

“She’s been like this for some time. The damage is extensive, my love. The wounds need to begin to heal so that we can see how they progress to know if she needs our blood too.” Reaching over she placed her hand on his. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve never seen someone so injured like this. I can’t promise anything.”

Adam nodded and took her hand in his kissing it, “Thank you, my love.”

Eve looked back at their patient. “What’s her name?”

“Dani. Short for Danielle.” He answered.

“Is she your only supplier?”

He sighed having already considered the problem. “At the moment. She had set up a network. To collect what I needed without drawing attention to herself. She did her rounds at night after the blood banks closed so I imagine I can pick up at least two deliveries before questions start being asked.”

“A net work? And it was all good stuff?” Eve was properly impressed. “Clever girl. How ever did you find her?”

“Quite unintentionally.” He said.

Eve brought her legs up beneath her turning towards him, “Tell me about her?” She asked.

Adam paused another moment. “She was working as a student phlebotomist, fresh out of college. I was looking for another supply source and we crossed paths. A student, living on her own, no family to speak of. She needed money to survive, and she had what I needed to survive.” He smirked slightly, “The first pint she gave me was her own.”

“Really?” Eve said in surprise.

“It didn’t take her long to figure out how to get the blood from the banks. She managed to arrange collecting the daily supplies twice a week at the various bank branches to deliver it to the storage facility. By that point it’s all been filtered, tested, and prepared for blood transfusions..” He looked at Eve, “The fridge came a while later. They were replacing it with another since they didn’t want to bother repairing it. Dani got a hold of it, brought it to me. Between the two of us, we fixed it as good as new. So I would have room to store what she brought me.” Adam saw some improvement in Dani’s skin already. He reached up and opened each of her eyes, “Look.”

Eve saw color starting to return, and reached over pulling the sheet back that covered the young woman’s body. “Some of the worst ones are showing signs of healing.” She pointed them out. Adam carefully turned Dani’s head seeing the wound below her hairline starting to fade.

“It’s working.” He looked at Eve, “We need to decide now if we’re to quicken her. Before she wakes.”

“Are you certain that this is what you want, my love?” Eve questioned. “We don’t know how much she’ll remember about her attack. If she was awake and conscious for all of it . . . will it be a memory she wants to live with for the rest of her existence?”

Adam stayed silent a moment looking at the woman again, “Can’t just let her go like this Eve. Not this way.” She nodded and turned picking up a knife passing it to him, then picking up a glass and holding it up. Adam took the knife and looked at it a moment before he sliced the palm of his hand deep, holding it over the glass. Then he passed the knife back and Eve followed suit doing the same.

 

A New Life

It took several days of treatment before Dani’s body was healed and they could take the feeding tube out. When she finally woke, Eve was sitting beside her on the bed watching over her. She smiled seeing Dani’s eyes open, “You’ve returned to us. At last.”

“What?” Dani looked at her a moment, “Who are you?” She looked around, “Where am I?”

“You’ve been very ill, Dani.” Eve began. “We haven’t met before, but I’m Adam’s wife. Eve.”

Dani arched a brow, “Adam and Eve? Seriously?”

Eve smiled, “Yes, I suppose it is a bit obvious isn’t it.”

“What time is it?” Dani asked stretching a little.

“It’s nearly 8am. Tuesday morning.”

Dani’s eyes went wide as she immediately sat up, “Oh, God. I’m going to be late for work.” She threw the covers back and stood. Eve immediately got up holding her hands out to stop her.

“No. No, you can’t go to work.” She said quickly. “You need to stay here with us.”

“I can’t, if I lose my job I won’t be able to help you guys anymore.” She looked down at herself before looking around, “Where’s my clothes?”

“Dani, calm down and listen to me. Please. You can’t go out this morning. You’ve been extremely sick. Adam and I have been caring for you . . . but there is something you need to know.” Eve began.

 

Shock

Eve sat on the couch waiting for Adam to return. At last she heard the front door open then close. Adam came up the stairs carrying a case and set it down when he saw Eve.

“Dani’s awake.” She said standing.

“Really?” He said, “That’s good.” Eve was quiet and looked down. “Isn’t it?”

“I had to lock her in her room. And I couldn’t get her to eat.” She said.

Adam sighed and covered his face with his hand. “I suppose then that she didn’t take the news well.”

“She doesn’t remember anything about the attack. The last thing she remembers is getting out of her car at home. If what she told me is accurate about the time frame, they tortured her for quite a while before you found her.” She explained.

“If she can’t remember the attack she can’t tell us who did this. Which means they are still running about the city somewhere. Fantastic.” He threw down his keys.

“You have to talk to her Adam. If she doesn’t eat she’ll be right back to where she was before.” Eve cautioned.

“I know.” He sat down and closed his eyes. Eve may have been right about letting her go. “It’s been ages since either of us turned anyone, much less our doing it together.”

Eve moved over and sat on Adam’s lap, “She was already half turned. We just brought her through the rest of the way. The older the vampire, the stronger the blood. We’ve given her a good start. She’s practically our daughter now. Feeding from both of us.” She brushed his hair back from his eyes as he wrapped his arms tight around her. They kissed before looking into each other’s eyes, “Talk to her Adam.”

 

Careful Approaches

Adam unlocked the bedroom door and slowly slipped inside closing it behind. He was carrying a carafe of blood with him and set it down on the table. He didn’t see her, she wasn’t on the bed. He walked around cautiously and found her on the floor, sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up tight against her chest, her face buried in her arms. He walked closer and kneeled down beside her, “Dani.” He said simply. She didn’t respond and stayed still. Reaching over he turned on the lamp and it caused her to recoil tighter around herself. “Dani.”

She remained quiet for another long moment before she whispered, “It hurts.” She said in a raspy voice, her throat extremely dry.

“I know. It takes time to adjust. If you feed, it will be better.” He said keeping his eyes on her. After a moment she slowly lifted her head from her arms leaning back against the wall, her eyes remaining closed. She was so much paler then she had been in life, and had lost some weight from the incident. Weight that she would never regain now.

“Why did you do this to me?” She asked softly, “I never asked questions, never told anyone, I kept your secrets, did whatever you wanted me to do. Why would you do this to me?”

Adam considered for a moment what to tell her before deciding to answer, “We didn’t. Someone else did. We simply nursed you back to health. The way they left you, was far worse than simple death. Even worse then this.” Another moment of silence passed before Dani’s eyes slowly opened. It was startling. Adam had expected her eyes to be like his and Eve’s. Instead the irises were a deep purple color. He’d never seen anything like it in all his years. She closed her eyes again still sensitive to the light. Adam reached over and turned the lamp back off.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“You need to begin by feeding.” He repeated from before.

“Adam. I’m a phlebotomist. You can’t ask me to drink blood that is completely disgusting.” She said covering her face with her hand.

“No. You were a phlebotomist. You are something quite different now.” He stood walking over and picking up the carafe and brought it back. He kneeled down beside her again and poured a small glass before holding it up to her. “My best stuff. AB-. You never could get your hands on a pint or two every now and again.”

“It’s the rarest blood type. You have no idea how hard it is to find donors.” She said softly.

“Fair enough.” He held the glass up to her. “So don’t waste it. It will get easier after your first drink. You’ll crave it. Like we do.”

Dani opened her eyes again and looked at him, “I can’t. I just . . . I can’t.”

Adam starred at her a moment, “Don’t make me do this. It’s better if you take it yourself.”

“Do what?” She asked.

Adam just looked at her and within a fraction of a heartbeat, he snatched her by the back of the neck, forcing her head back and pouring the blood into her mouth. Dropping the glass he held her mouth closed until she swallowed so she wouldn’t spit it out. Dani coughed and struggled as she could taste and feel the blood traveling down her throat. Satisfied that she had taken it all, he released her.

There was a look of absolute horror on her face as she clawed at her throat. She got to her feet and started to lean forward, “No, don’t do that.” Adam instantly wrapped his arm around her forcing her to stand up straight, reaching up wrapping his hand around her jaw forcing her head back against his shoulder so she couldn’t make herself vomit. “You have to stop fighting and accept it.”

She hit his arm and kicked her feet but he just held her still. After a moment her struggles slowed and then stopped. Finally she was feeling the effects of the blood and he could feel her body relax. He turned and put her down on the bed, taking her feet and putting them up as well. Picking up the carafe, he walked to the door and looked at her again before he turned off the light and closed the door locking it again.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	2. Dark Nights - Chapter 2

Favors

Adam and Eve sat playing chess. “Have you seen her today?” Eve finally asked.

“No. Not since I brought her her things. Been on that bloody phone of hers the past two days.” Adam moved a piece taking one of hers.”

“Really? Who has she been calling?” Eve looked at the chess board deciding on her next move.

“No idea. She hasn’t exactly been happy with me since I made her drink.” He replied.

“But she’s drinking now.”

Adam sighed, “Yes. I believe she’d still be resisting if I hadn’t made it clear that kind of behavior won’t be tolerated. What will happen if she refuses me.”

“You did what you had to do, Adam. It’s never easy when someone is first turned. It’s been a long time but surely you remember that. And things aren’t as they used to be. People are much more educated now. The fact that she accepted you without losing her mind is extraordinary. But just because she knew what we were, doesn’t mean she was ready to become one of us.” Eve explained. She moved her chess piece taking another one of his. “Do you think we could let her out? She understands her situation now. I don’t think we have to worry about her running off.” Adam didn’t say anything and Eve smiled, “I’m going to bring her up.” She got up from the table and rested her hand on his shoulder before leaving to get Dani.

 

Going downstairs with the key, Eve knocked before unlocking the door and going inside. “Dani, I wanted to see if you would like . . .” She stopped seeing Dani sitting cross-legged surrounded by an endless number of hand written pages, her ear to her phone continuing to write. Eve walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up a few of the sheets of paper.

“Call me back as soon as you have them. Thanks.” Dani hung up her phone putting it aside.

“What’s all this?” Eve asked.

“Me, salvaging what’s left of my life.” She started to gather up the pages. “It looks like I get to keep my collection duties in the evening. I won’t be able to draw anymore since they’ve given me a night shift. Unless they transfer me to a hospital.” She explained, “My apartment is under a lease, so I still have that too.”

“Dani, you can’t go back. That’s not your world anymore. It’s extremely dangerous for you out there now. You have a lot to learn if you hope to survive.” Eve advised.

“I’ve worked for Adam for a little over two years. I don’t want his life, Eve. It’s miserable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile.” She sighed, “I know the signs of a seriously suicidal depressive.” She looked down, “I used to live in the same house with one. Not really anxious to do so again.”

Eve studied her for a moment. “You care about him, don’t you. Adam I mean.” Dani quieted and continued to gather her things. Eve smiled, “It’s alright, Dani. I’m not the jealous type. And I understand.” She moved closer to her, “You’ve helped him these past years at great risk to yourself.”

“He pays me, ridiculously well.” She said quickly.

“It’s more than that. I know. Probably from the first time you met him. Otherwise you wouldn’t have given him your own blood. “ Dani’s eyes went wide looking at her.

“I just started working there, I couldn’t get what he wanted . . .” She began incredibly embarrassed.

Eve laughed and reached out taking her hand, “It’s alright my dear. Adam needed a friend and you have been that for him. I am exceedingly grateful for all that you have done.” She paused a moment, “You could do more for him now if you were willing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t stay. Before too long I’ll be returning to Tangiers . . . but if you’re here and you let him teach you what you need to learn, I know it will make things much better for him.” She explained.

“Why can’t you stay? It’s not like there won’t be plenty of blood here for you guys.” Dani pointed out.

“Us.” Eve corrected, “There’s plenty of blood for us. You included.”

Dani sighed, “Why do you have to leave?”

“I have a friend who needs my company. It’s just the way it is my dear.” She answered.

“You can’t . . .” Dani paused, “. . . You can’t leave me here with him, Please.” She said seriously.

Eve looked at her, “Are you afraid of him?” Dani looked down. “There’s nothing to fear. Adam is the one who saved you, he wants you around. If he didn’t then he could have easily left you where he found you.” She tugged at her sleeve, “Come on. Come upstairs with me. Show him you’re doing better.”

Dani looked down a moment, “I can’t.” She said softly. She picked up her phone, “I’ve got a few more phone calls to make before the rest of the world goes to bed.”

Eve smiled and gave a nod squeezing her hand. She knew the real reason she wasn’t coming out. “I’ll bring you some supper.” She kissed Dani’s head before leaving the room.

 

Interruptions

Dani opened the door to her apartment before picking up the large white box she’s brought home. Going inside she kicked the door closed behind her. She put the box down on the kitchen table before going back and locking the front door up tight. Taking off her purse, she put it down with her ID badge, her keys, and her sunglasses.

She paused a moment before sighing in frustration. Flipping on the light and turning around her arms crossed. “Didn’t Eve say it was incredibly bad luck to enter a person’s house without being invited?”

“As the saying goes, you only have to be invited once.” Adam replied, “You haven’t been returning my phone calls.”

Dani took off her jacket hanging it up, “I’ve been busy. Been having to do an epic amount of sucking up to keep my job after my unannounced 6 week sabbatical."

“Busy or not, we have work to do. Which would be easier done if you simply moved back in. You should have never moved out to begin with.” He said following after her as she went into the kitchen.

“I have a job, one that I do quite well that we both need me to keep.” She answered having had this conversation with him before. She ran some hot water into a bowl in the sink. Going to the fridge she took out a small bag of blood. Looking at Adam she took out a second bag and closed the fridge. She put both in the bowl of warm water.

“Yes. And I agree, it’s a brilliant set up that I prefer we keep. But you have been trying to ignore what you are now. It’s foolish, it’s dangerous. Your life now is survival and you need to learn how to do it.” Adam insisted.

She gave him a look before reaching up and twisting her hair into a clip, “I’m taking a shower.” She walked past him, “These should be ready in 3 minutes. 98.7 degrees. Knock yourself out.” She went to her room and closed the door.

He sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head. She was being quite difficult. Walking into the next room he saw the box she’d brought home with her. He recognized it having seen others like it before. Opening the box he saw bags of blood. It was more then she needed and no doubt at least half of them were for him. He clinched his jaw and closed it going back into the kitchen to retrieve the bags of blood she began preparing.

Not long later, Dani came back out from her room in her satin pajamas. Her wet hair tied back in a braid. Adam was sitting at the table having poured the blood into two glasses. Dani arched a brow seeing that he had waited for her. Walking over she picked one of them up and sat down.

“I thought we talked about this.” He said indicating the white box. Dani sighed and sat back taking a drink from her glass. “This is why you were attacked in the first place. Because you were bringing this home by yourself.”

“What do you expect me to do with it? I can’t leave it in the car, it gets to hot during the day. I can’t get it out to you it’s only 20 minutes until daw . . . .” She closed her eyes covering her face, “Which means you can’t get home before the sun comes up.”

“Problem?”

She dropped her hand, “I haven’t finished refitting this place yet. My room is the only one sunlight can’t get into. The only one that’s safe.”

Adam still wasn’t seeing what the problem was. “And?” Waiting to hear why she seemed bothered. Dani narrowed her eyes slightly taking another long drink from her glass. “You have an interesting idea of what a serving is, Dani.” He took a deep drink from his own glass.

“There are shot glasses in the cupboard if that’s what you prefer.” She finished hers putting the glass down.

“Conservation is the key to surviving. You may not always have access to a blood supply like this one. Take only what you need and save the rest.” He explained.

“There are 8 to 12 pints of blood in the human body.” She picked up her glass, “And you think this is an extravagance?” Getting up she walked into the kitchen. Adam finished his own before following after her. She took the glasses and washed them before putting them away.

“How long do you really think you can go on like this?” Adam asked seriously. “You told me yourself people have been asking questions. About your eye color, your becoming so pale.” She was quiet not answering him. Then there was a buzz from the alarm clock on the counter, reaching over she turned it off.

“Suns coming up.”

 

Day Beds

Adam took off his boots and shirt sitting on the edge of the bed then lay down in the pillows. He opened his eyes when Dani came in and locked the door. She was carrying a sleeping bag, and began to lay it down on the floor. Adam raised his head, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting ready to go to sleep.” She said thinking it was quite obvious. She came back over to the bed to get a pillow, but he reached out snatching her wrist and pulled her down on the bed.

“Stop being childish. This bed is massive there is plenty of room.” He pushed her to lie down before lying back down as well. “Why must you make everything so difficult.”

“When my place is done, I’ll have a guest bedroom.” Dani said rolling on her side turning her back towards him adjusting her pillows a bit.

“You wouldn’t have to do that if you just move back in.” Adam said his eyes closed.

Dani really wished he’d stop saying that, “I have a lot of things to do and only half a day to get it done. The dark half. That makes things hard enough without living out in the middle of nowhere.” She curled up slightly, “And nothing at your place works.”

“Can you think of anymore excuses or should I just wait until tonight when you come up with a few new ones.” He replied.

“You can take your blood with you when you go home. Save me a trip.” Adam groaned before resting his arm across his eyes.

 

These Dreams

A few hours later, Adam woke to a strange sound. He looked over finding it was coming from Dani. She was still asleep but she was struggling and whimpering. She seemed to be clawing at unseen hands on her body and more than once her hand wrapped around her throat as if trying to protect it.

She was having a night terror and Adam could guess what it was about. When she was awake she couldn’t remember her attack, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t haunt her while she slept.

Silently he moved closer and took her wrists carefully pulling her to sit up. Then he slid behind her wrapping one arm around her middle and the other across her chest holding her firmly against him rocking her just slightly. Slowly she seemed to calm down. Releasing her with one arm he began to gently stroke her head. Finally she fell back into a calm sleep, her hand clutching to his arm that wrapped around her.

If she had been awake, she would have pushed him away and not let him touch her. She had a tendency to keep him at arm’s length. It wasn’t good for her. For vampires, touch was just as important and essential as blood to keep them healthy and nourished. When they went a long time without it, they became depressed, irritable, and emotionally unstable. Something that Adam knew a lot about.

She was so completely stubborn about everything. He was letting her try and hold onto her life for now. They all had their passions. Eve had her books, Adam had his music, and it seemed that Dani’s was her work. But it did require her to be around humans almost nonstop. It was going to begin to stress her on a basic level, which is why their time around humans was limited. The temptation to attack them would get stronger and stronger. It would begin to take its toll after a while. Even more worrisome was how tight her schedule was. There wasn’t much room for error, and if something went wrong to disrupt it, she could be caught out when the sun came up. All dangers she was continuing to ignore. He wasn’t going to be able to let it go on forever.

He leaned back against the headboard still holding her across his lap, rolling her towards him. Dani curled up resting her head against his chest still deep in sleep. Eve was right; she was like a child who needed guidance and protection. Adam had always liked her. She was smart, imaginative, and amusing. And she tended to be a loner, like he was. But also, she was very kind and understanding. Other zombie’s wouldn’t be able to handle the idea that vampires were real, much less keep it to themselves. They would be terrified at the prospect their grip on the world around them wasn’t as solid as they thought. One of the most basic human fears was being eaten. Even though it was the 21st century and they didn’t kill anymore, drinking human blood was the same as eating them. Fear would override common sense every time.

Dani wasn’t just not afraid of him, but she fed him from her own veins when he was in need of food and she didn’t have access to the blood supply yet. Her blood was sweet and absolutely delicious. He never told her that, and he never would. When he found her, and saw that she had been bled dry, it enraged him beyond madness that someone else drank from her. It had been a special and private experience between them that he had treasured. Perhaps it was the reason he could trust her so easily when he didn’t trust anyone. He told her the secret of his existence, and various other things that he would never in a million years ever consider telling any other zombies. But she wasn’t a zombie anymore. Now, she was basically family.

Another cause for concern was her eyes. His and Eve’s glowed sometimes, but Dani’s glowed almost constantly. Their deep purple color drew attention to them as it was such a strange and unique color. Of course he story was that she wore contacts, but he wasn’t certain how long that was going to hold up. They looked far too real to be fake.

He continued to stroke her hair, closing his eyes and leaning back resting against the headboard. All these thoughts would have to wait until they weren’t asleep to sort them out.

 

Evening

Adam sat on the bed next to Dani waiting for her to wake up. Usually just staring would work, but she didn’t stir. “Dani.” He said moving closer to her and leaning down over her face, “Dani.”

Suddenly her phone rang and she instantly jerked awake causing Adam to move back. She reached over picking up her cell phone. “Hello?” He gave her a look that she could ignore him but her phone was such a high priority. “No, I can’t pull a double shift , you now that already . . . . yeah . . .” She reached over turning her alarm clock towards her. “I can probably come in early if you want . . .”

Reaching out snatching the phone away from her, “No, she can’t.” Then he hung up the phone tossing it aside. Dani looked at him holding up her hands wanting to know what that was about. “It’s your night off, which is the whole reason I’m out here tonight instead of at home working on my music. So get up, and get dressed. NOW.” He stood grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of bed to her feet.

“Fine!” She exclaimed rubbing her wrist, “Jeez, your bossy when you wake up.”

A short while later, Dani came out of her room and found Adam had prepared their breakfast, once again having waited for her.

“What in God’s name are you wearing?” He asked seeing her outfit. Purple jeans, a purple spaghetti strap top, carrying a matching purple denim jacket with her setting it down on the counter. All extremely form fitting.

“What?” She said looking down at herself, “It’s better than scrubs isn’t it?”

“It makes your eyes more noticeable. When we are supposed to not be drawing attention to ourselves around humans.” He passed her her glass.

“How many people can actually see through sunglasses?” She took a sip but paused closing her eyes taking a longer deeper drink. Adam watched her closely. Their kind was always starving when they first woke up. But he could plainly see she was still resisting. Blood had a calming euphoric affect on them when they drank. But Dani fought it, she wouldn’t allow herself to feel it. “So? Where are we going?” She said walking over to her couch sitting down. Adam took his glass and followed her sitting on the opposite couch.

“Have you had any experience with sunlight yet?” He questioned.

“No. I was under the impression I was supposed to avoid that form of Vitamin D from now on.” She said.

“Yes. Because if you get caught out in the open you are going to need to know how to survive. It takes only moments to be burned to ash with direct sunlight.” He sat back and took a drink from his own glass closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier not to get caught out in the open?”

Adam sighed and opened his eyes looking at her, “I’m not going to keep chasing you like this Dani. Either you want to learn from our experience so you can survive as we have, or be on your own.” Dani didn’t respond and took another drink from her glass. He sat up putting his glass down and lacing his fingers together. “Do you remember anything about your attack?”

She looked at him, “Adam, you always ask me that, and the answer remains the same. No, I don’t. Why do you keep asking?”

He paused, “Because today while you slept you did.” Dani grew quiet and looked away. “The memory is still in there somewhere, but it’s buried.”

“So let it stay buried. What good is it to remember now? From what Eve said, I was in pieces when you found me. It’s not something I’m overly anxious to recall.” She finished her blood before going back into the kitchen.

Adam rolled his eyes and finished his own breakfast before following Dani. He put down his glass and stood behind her at the sink. Extremely close when she started to wash the glasses. Adam reached up and putting his hand on Dani’s shoulder. Instantly she jumped dropping the glass in the sink causing it to shatter. “Personal space. Personal space!” She said pushing him back and slipping away.

“You blame me for what happened don’t you. That’s why you continually push me away.”

Dani sighed, “No. I’m not stupid; I know you had nothing to do with it.”

“Really? Then why were you attacked at home when you were transporting blood? Would you have been carrying it if you weren’t bringing it to me?” He asked.

“Are you feeling guilty about this?” She questioned.

“No.” He snapped instantly.

“Then stop trying to rationalize the irrational. You saved me and I think I’m grateful for that. But I don’t understand why you keep trying to make sense of it.”

He looked at her a moment before reaching out catching her by the wrist. “Come here.” He said nearly dragging her back into the living room.

“Hey! Touching!” She exclaimed trying to get her wrist free. Adam sat her down on the couch and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders keeping her seated.

“Get used to it.” He said sternly.

“Do you like it when people touch you without permission?” She said batting at his hands.

“I don’t need permission, I’m your sire.” He leaned down closer to her, “Now. What did Eve tell you before she left? I believe it was to trust me. Why you’re having such difficulty doing that is beyond me.”

“This is freaking me out now; you’re not even wearing gloves.” She said trying to shrug him off but he just squeezed tighter to her shoulders.

“What in the hell are you so afraid of? I’m not going to bite you if that’s what you’re so worried about.” He said, “You need contact, Dani. Almost as much as you need blood. This strange . . . germaphobic reaction every time I come near you has to stop.”

“Really? Mr. Agoraphobic? You want to start throwing phobia’s around?” She replied.

“Dani. For fucks sake, shut your mouth.” He said seriously. “Jesus, we got along better before this happened.”

“The rules were much clearer then.” She muttered.

“What rules?”

“No touching is the main one that jumps to mind. No questions, no telling anyone, no looking directly at your eyes and pointing out that they glow in the dark, take the money, keep the mouth shut.” She sighed, “Now it seems like things have gotten blurry.”

“I think we can keep the mouth shut one.” Adam replied. “Close your eyes.” Dani took a breath before closing them and then Adam forced her head back against the couch.

“Ouch.” She said wishing he’d just asked.

“Shhh.” He hissed. His hands slid down her arms to her wrists bringing them up and crossing them over her chest holding them there with his hands wrapped around hers. “Now, just relax and stop fighting everything.” He said into her ear never releasing her. They had a long way to go, and only until dawn to get there.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	3. Dark Nights - Chapter 3

Self Taught

Adam opened the front door of Dani’s apartment having convinced her to give him the extra key. He paused at the door being able to sense that she was there but he didn’t see her anywhere.

“Don’t you knock.” He heard her say.

“Where are you?” Dani’s hand appeared from behind the far couch. “And what are you doing down there?” A moment passed before her hand appeared again holding a container of Nutter Butters, tossing it over the couch. Adam shook his head, “Couldn’t just take my word for it. You had to try and eat Zombie food.”

“Spoken like someone who has never had a Nutter Butter.” She responded.

Adam walked around the couch to see her stretched out on her back, her hands over her stomach. “And was it worth it?”

Dani closed her eyes, “It really wasn’t.”

“Good. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.” Reaching down he picked her up from the floor moving her to the couch. “You’re still new to this. Your body isn’t going to tolerate such nonsense.”

“So, I never get to eat solid food ever again?” Dani hardly happy with that prospect.

“Meat. You can have red meat sometimes.” He disappeared into the kitchen coming back with a shot glass of blood. “When I say red, I mean raw. Beef to be specific.” He sat down next to her, “Drink.”

“Ugh, really? I don’t really want to eat. My insides feel like I ate broken glass with a razor blade and salt water chaser.” She said starring at his hand.

“Now.” He said sternly. Dani sighed closing her eyes and took it knocking it back. She paused before swallowing it. After a moment she opened her eyes surprised to find that she felt much better. Adam held up the empty glass, “Blood has healing properties. Not only is it what we need to survive but keeps us healthy as well. If you get injured and don’t heal immediately, it’s because you haven’t been eating properly, or the damage is extensive and needs a boost. Like we gave you when I found you.”

“Death by Nutter Butter. That sucks.” Dani looked over seeing the time and her eyes went wide, “Oh my God, I’m going to be late.” She got up from the couch and ran into her room.

“Late for what? You don’t work tonight.” He said in a loud voice so she could hear him.

“I’ve got a date!” She shouted back.

Adam could hardly believe what she just said, “Excuse me?” He stood and followed after her. “What do you mean a ‘date’?”

“You’re kidding right? You know what a date is, you have to.” Dani said changing her outfit.

“Are you completely out of your mind? You can’t ‘date’ a zombie. You’re surrounded by them and the temptation they cause every day.” He protested, “You need to start limiting your exposure to them instead of seeking out more.”

“Hey, you were the one who said I needed contact. And trust me, it’s been a long time since I’ve . . . contacted with anyone.” Dani twisted her hair up into a clip off her neck.

“You think he’s not going to notice your extremely blow average body temperature? How about when you sink your teeth into his neck?” Adam demanded, “Probably catch his attention then.”

“Adam.” Dani groaned, “Give me a break. Who knows, by morning I could have reached my ‘touching’ quota for the week.”

“This isn’t a joke, Dani.” He said seriously walking up behind her. “It’s because you’re feeling it aren’t you? The craving for affection. That’s why you’re doing this incredibly dangerous and foolish act. Your instincts will win out in the end. You don’t have enough experience to control it, and whoever this boy is will be nothing more than a snack and missing person.” Adam’s voice was starting to rise the more he spoke but he was trying to remain calm. “If you kill a zombie, that brings the police into it, and then we’ll both have to move, and that precious job you’ve fought so hard to keep will be the first thing you’ll lose.”

Dani sighed and turned around looking at him, “What am I supposed to do Adam? Seriously? You yourself told me that I need contact. How else am I meant to get it?”

He stepped closer to her looking down into her eyes, “By coming to me. I thought we had established this already.”

She crossed her arms, “I don’t think you know what I meant by ‘contact’, what I meant was . . .”

“I know what you meant.” He said bluntly.

Dani was properly surprised and started at him wide eyed. “Okay . . . and with that comment from a married man, I’m running late for my date.” She turned and walked to her mirror intending to put on her earrings. She sighed having forgot once again she had no reflection. So she closed her eyes to feel where to put them in.

“When are you going to accept that you aren’t one of them anymore? Our morality is different because we live far longer than zombies do. Centuries and millennia go by but we remain.” He seemed to appear out of thin air standing behind her so close they were almost touching. He had no reflection in the mirror either. Reaching around her he caught her wrists pulling her hands away from her face and moving her arms down to her sides.

Dani froze in place feeling extremely uncomfortable. Adam leaned closer to her and nuzzled her bare neck taking in her scent. He released her wrists and drew his fingers slowly back up her arms coming to rest on her shoulders. He continued to nuzzle to the back of her neck and around to the other side. Dani closed her eyes moving her head to give him more access. His touches were heavenly and it was so easy to get lost in them. Adam drew her body back against his, as his hands moved from her shoulders, down over her chest, then her breasts.

Instantly her eyes popped open and she pushed his hands away from her. A little shaken she grabbed her jacket and quickly ran from the apartment. Adam clinched his jaw shaking his head.

 

Date Nights

Dani came walking out of the movie theater with William pulling her jacket around her.“You know, they keep calling these things horror movies. I’m starting to think that horror is short for horrible.” Dani said with a smile.

“I’m really glad you decided to come out with me tonight. I haven’t seen you very much since you transferred to night shifts.” He looked at her a moment, “Maybe you should give swing shift a shot. Get a little sun. You look really pale.” Dani looked away having been warned about his noticing earlier in the night. But regained her smile looking at him again.

“I like working nights, sort of a night owl. That whole 9 to 5 grind gets old after a while.” She cleared her throat, “Thank you for inviting me William. Been a while since I’ve gone out. Nice to know there’s still a world turning out here.”

William smiled, “My pleasure. You know, it’s still kind of early. Do you want to grab something to eat?” Dani’s smile faded again as her eyes turned down. “Hey? What’s wrong?” Reaching out he touched her face, “Good lord, you’re frozen solid. Here.” He took off his jacket wrapping it around her.

“Umm. Maybe we should call it a night William.” She said softly.

“Really?” He frowned, “But we’ve been having such a great time. I thought we could have some dinner, maybe go back to my place . . .” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, “Then maybe . . . some breakfast?”

“And I would like that, very much. It’s just . . . it’s all very bad timing.” William sighed looking quite obviously annoyed. He’d been chasing Dani for months and now having finally gotten her to go out with him, disappointment would be putting it lightly.

“What is going on with you lately Dani? First you disappear, then you come back and make all these changes to your schedule. You moved to a different apartment, you even changed the way you dress.” He took her hands holding them up, “And what’s this about? You wear them all the time except when you’re at work wearing latex ones.”

“They get cold, okay?” She said pulling her hands back away from him noting how rough he was being.

“And what about your eyes? What is the point of wearing contacts if you’re just going to wear sunglasses over them so no one can see them? It’s pointless!” William reached out and grabbed a hold of her almost shaking her.

“William, STOP!” She said shoving him away a bit harder then she meant to not quite used to her own strength yet. “Please don’t grab me like that.” Dani rubbed her arms a bit. “I’m sorry.” She took off his jacket and handed it back, “Thank you. I had fun.”

“Dani . . . I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that . . . I. . . I was just . . .” He stuttered.

“You’re frustrated. I know. So am I.”

 

Long Distance

“Adam, where are you? That isn’t your house.” Eve asked.

“It’s Dani’s apartment.” He said through half grit teeth.

“Ah. Still haven’t convinced her to move back in yet then?” He didn’t reply answering her question. “Where is she? Is she there with you?”

“No. She’s out on a . . . ‘date’. Despite the fact I warned her against it. By morning there may be clean up to be done. Then she’ll have no choice but to move back in.” Adam grumbled.

“She’s young, Adam. She has a lot to learn and sometimes she’ll have to learn by experience. You can tell her what you know and offer her all the knowledge in the world, but what it comes down to is what she decides to act or not act on.” Eve explained. “What of her nutrition? Is she continuing to drink well?”

“Yes. She’s drinking quite a bit. Definitely a change from how this all began.” He sighed rubbing his eyes slightly, “The other half of her health is a struggle.”

“Affection? She’s going to start craving it sooner or later.” Eve replied.

“Hence the ill advised ‘date’ night.” Eve was smiling slightly as she looked at him on the screen. “Are you finding this amusing?”

“No darling, not at all.” She hadn’t seen him so energetic and passionate in years. Granted it was frustration and anger, but it was pulling him out of his depression putting attention elsewhere. Exactly what she hoped would happen. “Have you offered her any affection yourself? If you’re concerned about her dating zombies, you can give her what she needs.”

“I’ve tried but she just pulls away. Or runs away like she did tonight.”

“Really? Why would she do that?” Eve asked surprised to hear it.

“She made a remark about my being a ‘married man’ before she fled the apartment like it was on fire.” Adam grumbled.

“Ah. I see. Would it help if I spoke with her?”

“Be my guest because I don’t seem to be able to get it through her thick skull. She’s so incredibly stubborn and continues to resist everything.” Just then the front door flung open. Dani threw her stuff down on the table next to the door, storming into her room and slammed the door closed behind her.

“What’s all that about?” Eve asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m sensing drama.” Adam said with a sigh.

“I’ll let you go so you can speak with her. Just remember, she needs help even if she doesn’t realize it yet. But she will. I’ll call her tomorrow night, see if I can’t convince her that I’m not the jealous type. There’s nothing wrong with physical affection. It won’t intrude on what you and I share if that’s what concerns her so.”

“I love you Eve. I miss you more than mere words can express.” Eve smiled and kissed the screen before hanging up.

 

Mentors

Adam found that Dani left the door to her room unlocked and went inside. She’d flopped face down on the bed not even bothering to take off her shoes or jacket. He walked over putting a glass of blood down on her nightstand. “If you’re back already, I take it things didn’t go as you planned?”

“He wanted to go out to dinner.” Her voice muffled by her face being pressed into the mattress.

“Ah. And I suppose one attempt to choke down zombie food was enough for one day.”

“I thought you were going home.” She said still not moving.

Adam crawled onto the bed beside her leaning up on one elbow. “You know I try to come see you on one of your two nights off. Since you refuse to come to my house unless it’s a 15 minute blood delivery or less.” Reaching out he rested his hand on her back, “Even then you do your best to avoid me.”

“Would you please stop touching me all the time. It’s creepy.” She said loudly.

“Uh huh.” Adam studied her for a moment. Then making a decision, he pulled her to sit up and took her jacket off. “Come on. Shoes too.” Dani groaned but moved to the edge of the bed taking off her shoes and socks throwing them at the wall. “Good girl. Now drink.” He instructed handing her the glass. She started to protest not really in the mood to eat anything and feeling like they had already done this dance once tonight. “Drink.” He demanded.

“The vampire cure-all huh?” She said looking at the glass.

“Dani . . .” Adam wasn’t fond of having to repeat himself and she made him to it far too often which tried his patience.

She rolled her eyes and took the glass and started to drink but stopped. “Oh, God Adam. This is far too hot. It’s blood, not tea. Unless this person had a 109 degree fever when the blood was drawn.” She said starting to push it away.

“No, drink it all. Now. Just as it is.” Adam said pushing the glass back to her lips.

“I swear you exist solely to make my life a living hell.” She closed her eyes and hesitated a moment before shooting the rest of the hot blood back. He took the glass from her and set it back on the nightstand. Dani closed her eyes and flopped back down on the bed suddenly feeling extremely relaxed.

“Are you feeling it yet?” He asked looking down at her.

Dani furrowed her brow definitely feeling something as it ran through her body. It made her warm and tingly all over. “What did you do?” She said opening her eyes and looking up at him.

“Blood heated to Zombie body temperature is one thing. It’s wonderful, life sustaining, pure liquid ecstasy.” He moved closer to her looking down into her eyes, “But hot blood makes our cold bodies live again. At least for a little while.” Reaching over he rested his hand over her chest just below her throat, feeling the warmth that spread through her body. “Better then a zombie’s body wrapped around you I imagine.”

Dani sighed, “I wouldn’t know.”

“Didn’t get that far on your date then.” Adam said.

She opened her eyes and glared at him, “Go ahead. Say it.”

“Say what?”

“ Say ‘I told you so’. That has to be why you stayed instead of going home.” Dani huffed, “So you can gloat?”

“No, that isn’t why I stayed. I wanted to make certain you made it home before dawn and I didn’t have to pick you up in a dust bin.” He said plainly.

“Really? Vampire’s really turn into dust if they die?” She said.

“Only in the sunlight, because we burn up so quickly all that is left is ash. But if you’re talking about a wooden bullet, a stake in the heart, blood poisoning, or anything along those lines, then no. We don’t magically poof into dust.” He explained. “And no. I don’t take pleasure in knowing your evening didn’t go as you had hoped it would.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head rubbing her face, “No big loss. He had a hidden violent streak in him I really don’t need complicating my life at this point.”

Adam looked at her, “What violent streak? What do you mean?” He felt a flash of anger at the thought, “Did he hurt you?”

“No. And I didn’t wait around to see if he would either. I’m not a complete moron.” He could see and hear the disappointment that came off of her in waves.

Reaching over he moved her further up onto the bed beside him. She jumped not having expected to be moved like that and started to sit up but he laid her back down. Reaching up he closed her eyes with his hand. Talking didn’t seem to be doing a whole lot of good between them. It was time to try something else. He unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time before opening her shirt revealing her alabaster white skin in stark contrast to the black satin and lace bra she wore.

He rested the flat of his hand over her belly a moment letting her become accustomed to his touch. Her body trembled slightly when he slowly moved his hand over her warm curves. The warmth wouldn’t last for too long, their bodies were too cold to sustain it. His hand continued to move up between her breasts to her neck. His other hand joined as he slid his fingers into her hair which was fresh, soft, and clean. She still bathed daily, she had to since she worked in the medical profession.

His hands moved back down her body to her jeans and unbuttoned them before pulling them off in one swift movement. She really was hoping for the date to go differently seeing her underwear matched. Adam’s hands returned to her body as they moved slowly down her hips, thighs, and legs leaving nothing untouched. He began to move back up her body, his strong hands caressing her form.

When she felt his hands start to pull at her undergarments, her eyes opened and she instantly sat up grabbing his wrists stopping him looking into his eyes. It was quite clear that this wasn’t an appropriate time to let her mouth run as it had a tendency to do. But just going this far without running out of the room screaming was hard enough without going any further. Adam met her gaze for a moment before giving a nod deciding that removing her outer clothing was enough for now. He reached up slipping her blouse off over her shoulders tossing it aside with her other things. Then he turned her over to lay on her stomach. He took off his own shirt throwing it to the floor before straddling her thighs. Then his hands returned to their endeavor to caress and explore every inch of her form. Starting at her shoulders then down over her back and thighs, then back up and around her neck.

He could feel her body relaxing beneath his touch. Finally she was getting used to him instead of pushing him away again. After a few moments his hands moved to her arms moving them to lie on either side of her head. Then his fingertips traced the length of her arms to her shoulders and then back to her wrists, wrapping his hands around them as he lay down against her. Bare skinned, his breast to her back. He leaned his cheek to hers just resting like this for a moment. Letting the calming feeling they both felt washing over them both.

“You’re keeping your trousers on, right?” She said softly after a few minutes her eyes remaining closed.

“Grow up Dani.” He replied his eyes still closed as well. “But, I will if you truly wish it.”

“Yes. Please.” She said feeling nervous about this as it was.

“Weren’t you planning on going home with a man on your first date earlier this evening? How is going with him better than with me?” He asked.

“Because I could lose his number afterwards if I needed to. It’s not like I see him every day anymore.” She admitted, “You, on the other hand . . .”

A smile swept his face hearing her say that finding it incredibly amusing for some reason. She didn’t seem the type to play the field. Perhaps she wasn’t that way before she was turned, but being what she was now it may have been the wisest course of action if she insisted on continuing to see Zombies. “The sun will be up in a few hours.” He said nuzzling her neck like he had before, enjoying her savory scent.

“I have to leave as soon as the sun sets tonight. Early shift.” She said with a soft contented sigh.

“Keep your phone with you, Eve is going to call you as well.” Adam said.

Suddenly Dani’s eyes snapped opened. “Oh my god. Eve!” She was horrified she actually forgot about her for a moment. She sat up beneath him nearly throwing him off the bed but he caught himself before hitting the floor. “Jeez. JEEZ!!” Dani exclaimed quickly moving to jump off the bed and get her clothes. However Adam caught her arm and pulled her back to him. “Adam, let me go. Seriously!”

“No. You need to be quiet and actually listen to me for once.” He held her a bit tighter so she couldn’t slip away. “You aren’t doing anything wrong. Eve is fully aware of what’s going on and she has no issue with it whatsoever. In fact she encourages it.”

Dani starred at him with a blank look, “What.”

“I told you, affection is essential to our well being.” He reminded her.

She covered her eyes with her hand a bit horrified, “Oh GOD. This just keeps getting weirder by the day.”

“I can’t remember the last time I had to deal with such drama. Centuries of living and you who are going to manage to be the death of me girl.” He took a breath still holding her tight against him. “Listen. In order to heal you, you had to feed from us. Both Eve and myself. Making us practically family.”

“You’re making it worse.” Dani said her eyes wide.

“Hush, I’m not done yet.” He said holding his finger to her lips. “I will say it yet again hoping that it penetrates into that hard head of yours this time. There is nothing wrong with any of this. Neither of us is betraying anyone, lying to anyone, or any of that nonsense that goes with zombie moral ambiguity. This is a different world entirely, and the rules aren’t the same.”

Dani was quiet a moment thinking things over. Adam watched her waiting for a response as to what she had decided. “Alright.” She said softly, “I get it. Just . . . can we draw a line here? As in, no getting completely naked? Please?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Dani gave a sigh of relief as he released her. It was a small compromise but one she could live with. Adam lay down and motioned for her to join him. She moved closer and lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and he rested her head against his shoulder.

“Good girl.” He said resting his cheek to her head.

 

Problems

Adam looked at the clock starting to anxiously pace. It was only 15 minutes until sunrise and Dani hadn’t come home yet. He left the door unlocked and open in case she came sliding in at the last minute. At which point she was going to receive an ear full about cutting things so close. But the time gap was quickly closing and it was starting to get light outside. Finally he couldn’t wait any longer and closed the door locking it tight.

“Fuck.” He hissed now trapped in her apartment for the day. She’d finished refitting everything so that no light could get in so he was quite safe with plenty of room to roam about. But not knowing where Dani was, or what had happened to her was upsetting. She could have been caught out in the open and suffered an incredibly painful death. The burning goes much slower when the sun wasn’t shining directly on its victim.

Suddenly the landline rang and he immediately picked it up, “Where the fuck are you?”

“How did you know it was me?” Dani asked knowing she didn’t have caller ID.

“Probably the same way you knew to call me at your damn apartment. WHERE are you?” He demanded.

“I’m hiding in the morgue in the hospital basement.” She said her voice very soft.

“What? Why?”

“There was a bomb threat and they’re sweeping the building. Unfortunately that means herding all nonessential personnel outside in the parking lot. I tried to slip out to get home, but they aren’t letting cars leave without a search.” Dani explained. “I would have still been in line to be searched when the sun came up.”

“Can you stay hidden there until nightfall?” This was exactly the reason she couldn’t hold onto her life as tightly as she was trying to.

“Once they finish their sweep of the hospital, I should be in the clear.” She reassured him. “I think I just . . . . oh! Gotta go!” The phone went dead and Adam looked at it before slamming it down.

This was a severe problem. Even though there was a blood supply at the hospital she would never feed there. There was too much risk of being caught. However with this turn of events she would be trapped there until sunset. She wouldn’t get her morning meal and she was going to get hungry. There was a vast array of temptations in the hospital. Wounded zombies would only provoke her hunger, and if she was in the morgue there would be newly deceased bodies that would have blood in them. They hadn’t gone over the dangers of eating from the dead, and the danger of contaminated blood. Both of which could result in deadly blood poisoning. She had a good head on her shoulders and was smart, but the worse the hunger got the less she’d be able to think rationally.

“FUCK!” He wasn’t going to be able to sleep for the entire day now. 

 

Aftermath

After sunset, Adam waited for a few hours but he still didn’t hear from Dani and she didn’t come home. Rather than wait, he put on his scrubs that he hadn’t had to use for a few years and went down to the hospital to find out what was keeping her. When he arrived he found that Dani’s car was still in the parking lot. He had tried to call her countless times during the day but it always went to voice mail. It wasn’t looking good in any capacity.

Once inside he made his way down to the morgue, the last place he had heard she was. The lights were off and he walked inside looking around not seeing anyone. He started to leave when he heard a tapping sound and stopped. He looked around when the tapping came again. It was coming from the wall of freezer drawers meant for corpse storage. The tapping came a third time and he found the locker the noise was coming from, unlocking it and opening the door.

“Oh good, it is you.” Dani said with a sigh of relief. Adam arched a brow taking her arm pulling her out of the drawer. “How cool is that? I’m not even sure I heard someone out here, but I knew you were here. How does that work?”

“Great.” Adam gave her a look wanting an explanation as to why she was locked in a freezer drawer.

“Oh. They started to sweep the basement and I couldn’t get out, and couldn’t be passed them. So I got into one of the empty ones. I found out a little late that they aren’t made for getting out from the inside. I ended up stuck.” She admitted.

Adam rolled his eyes taking her by the arm and marching out of the room to leave the hospital. Had he not come for her, she’d be stuck still until someone opened the door. Then she would have to explain why she was there in the first place. He went with her to her locker waiting for her to gather her things still not saying anything. Dani paused a moment leaning her head against the lockers. She was much paler than usual and her eyes had grown somewhat dim. Shaking it off, she closed her locker and they left.

Back at her apartment, Dani had a mind to lie down feeling completely exhausted. However Adam stopped her and rerouted her to the kitchen. “I’ll eat in a little while, Adam. I just need a nap.”

“No, you need to eat now. You aren’t tired you’re starving. Learn to tell the difference.” Dani groaned and reluctantly got blood bags out of the fridge. Adam watched her closely as she prepared them. She seemed to be doing fine until she started to pour the bags into the glasses. Then, seeing what he had suspected beginning, Adam quickly moved behind her. Dani’s eyes dilated and began to glow brighter. Her fangs became so sharp and elongated you could see the tips showing through her lips. Dani’s hands started to shake as she could smell the scent of the blood.

Putting his arms around her, Adam caught her hands just as she brought the bag to her mouth attacking it. She struggled trying to get back at it snapping and gnashing her teeth, a deep growl coming from inside her chest. Adam kept clamped down on her hands and body tighter trying to keep her still. She was much stronger than usual; the hunger was making her feral. They continued to struggle until he took her down onto the kitchen floor. He managed to twist her arms down behind her and held them there. Reaching over he got the bag of blood that had been dropped.

Adam held the bag up to her lips and instantly she chomped into the bag gulping at the warm crimson blood. He kept it just out of her reach to keep her from drinking it too fast. The first bag empty, he quickly reached over grabbing the second bag holding it to her mouth watching as she bit into that one as well. When the bag was empty as she’d sucked it dry, her body started to relax and her eyes closed. Seeing that the attack had passed, Adam lay her down on the floor tossing the empty bag away. Looking at her face, he opened her mouth seeing her fangs had begun to recede. Checking her eyes he saw they had nearly returned to normal.

Her having been locked up all day kept her away from the temptations in the hospital and away from the dangers and zombies that inhabited it. Perhaps it also kept her from realizing how hungry she was. Eve and Adam had become strong enough to resist their more basic carnal instincts; otherwise they would attack the zombies at the drop of a hat if they had gone a two or three days without feeding. Dani however, was still very new. She couldn’t control the beast within her waiting just below the surface. If he had let her gorge herself, she could have gone through her entire blood supply. Rather than getting better, it would have made things much worse.

He sat down next to her, “You’re going to need to learn how to control that too.” Adam said with a sigh.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	4. Dark Nights - Chapter 4

New Ideas

Adam’s front door bell rang catching his attention. He put down his guitar walking to the window finding Dani’s car parked below in the street. He buzzed her in and seconds later Dani came bounding up the stairs. This was interesting considering it wasn’t a delivery day and he’d have to twist her arm to get her to come to his place. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I have something for you. I couldn’t wait until Friday so I brought it to you tonight.” She walked passed him into the living room and he arched a brow following her. Dani sat down on the couch motioning for him to join her as she dug around in her backpack. “Since I have down time working night shifts, I’ve been working on this for months.”

“Working on what?” Adam said watching as she pulled several things out of her pack.

“Okay, you know how diabetics test their blood for sugar levels? They use one of these.” She showed him a meter. “Well, I’ve modified this one. Instead of checking for sugar levels, it checks for blood contamination. Anything that would be considered poisonous to vampires. Look.” She held out her hand, “You’ve fed tonight right?” Adam nodded and gave her his hand and she pricked his middle finger.

Adam watched her closer as she punched one button and then the other showing him the result as it came up clear.

“And if you don’t have a body to test, which we never do, just take one of the test strips and dip it into the blood.” She opened the small vile of blood she had brought with her in her pocket demonstrating as she spoke. “Put it into the meter here, and then press the same buttons, and . . .” The alarm went off clearly indicating it was contaminated and therefore poisonous to them. Dani handed it back to him. “Just in case you aren’t 100% sure about blood you have before you feed.”

He looked it over thinking it was quite ingenious. “You made this yourself?”

“Well, I modified it. I had to reprogram and recalibrate it. And here.” She took out a small black case taking the meter and putting it in, “It has its own case, with two spare batteries, test strips, and cleaning solution so you don’t cross contaminate if you’re testing more than one source.” She grinned, “And . . . it all fits right in your pocket.” She said handing it to him.

Adam took it and half smiled looking at her, “Quite the industrious and clever phlebotomist, aren’t you.” Dani grinned.

“Here.” She took out a second case that was Ivory colored. “I have one for Eve too. Can you send it to her? I don’t have her address.”

He took it looking it over before slipping them both into his pocket, giving a nod. “It will make things much safer and easier. Thank you Dani.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Even though I strongly object to Zombie technology, I suppose it’s good one of us is well versed in it.”

“Medical technology is nothing to sneeze at. I know you think society is just decaying in on itself, but the health field just keeps getting better.” She explained.

“I don’t know about that. It wouldn’t have to get better if the Zombie’s didn’t continually find new ways to destroy themselves.” Adam grumbled.

Dani wrinkled her nose at him playfully knowing he could rant for days once he started, “I’ll make upgrades when I can.” Dani stood picking up her bag putting it over her shoulder.

Adam frowned, “Where are you going?”

“Umm, Home? Sunrise is in an hour and fifteen minutes. I wanted to bring this out to you tonight before I went home. I was kind of excited about it.” She started to step over him to go but Adam caught her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap causing her to drop her backpack, “Hey!”

“I’ve spent quite a few days at your place, I think it’s about time you spent one at mine. Don’t you think? This is where you should be living anyway.” He said wrapping an arm around her.

“I have to work tomorrow night, Adam.” She said starting to get up but he wrapped his other arm around her holding her in place. “Come on, don’t do this to me.”

He arched a brow, “What?”

“This. This grabby, touchy thing you do.” She replied.

“You don’t fuss when we spend the day together in your bed anymore.” He spaced his fingers together so she couldn’t pull his arms from around her.

“Yeah, but that’s at my apartment in my room.” Adam looked at her. Dani groaned, “It’s just different, that’s all.”

“You’re continuing to be childish I see.”

“I am not!” She exclaimed crossing her arms. Dani frowned dropping her arms realizing she was throwing something similar to a tantrum proving his point. “The sun doesn’t come up for another hour. Don’t you have something you’d rather be doing that my being here in your way disrupts?”

Adam smirked, “What are you so afraid of? Honestly?” Dani didn’t answer him. Every time this subject came up, it seemed like she just shut down. “Tell me.”

Dani thought deciding what she was going to say, “It doesn’t feel right.” She rolled her eyes, “Well, it does feel right. It’s absolutely phenomenal.”

“Then what is the problem? Why do you pull away from me? I’ve told you, Eve has told you, there is nothing wrong with any of this.” His hand moved to her lower back rubbing slightly. “You enjoy it. You rest better, and you have energy you wouldn’t have otherwise, as do I. So why continue to resist? It makes no sense.”

“I never fooled around with married men when I was human. Sort of a rule that I rigidly stuck to. It’s hard to change that mind set, you know?” Dani wrapped her arms around herself.

Her body language said there was more to this story that she wasn’t saying. “Something happened to make you think this way.”

“A moral center maybe?”

“Tell me what it was.” He said seriously starring at her.

Dani sighed. She found it harder and harder to resist or disobey him. There was no point in it because he wouldn’t let it go. “My sister.” She admitted softly. “She had problems growing up. She was diagnosed manic depressive. Out of high school she got married and things went well for a while. But her husband ran around on her. A lot.”

Adam sighed, it wasn’t a new story. It became more and more common among zombies as the decades rolled by. “That’s different, Dani. He betrayed her trust and lied to her. That is not the case here. Divorce is so common place among the zombies these days that . . .”

“She killed herself.” Dani said causing Adam to fall silent. “She was so hurt over it, so distraught; she put a gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. I was 12 then.” She looked at him, “Guess who found her in the basement.”

This explained volumes of questions that had gone unanswered. “That’s why you pull away from me. Why you’ve never had a relationship that lasted more than a few weeks before you dismiss them. You don’t trust men because of your sister.” He shook his head, “That won’t happen. Not with us. Eve cares about you, I care about you. We’ve lived for centuries we have been married for the past few. Nothing like this is going to happen to any of us. The whole point of all of this is for our well-being and survival. Would be somewhat counterproductive to live all that time and then end our lives over something so basic and necessary. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” She said softly looking away. It was strange hearing someone who had a history of depression saying all of this.

Reaching up he turned her face back towards him. “It’s time to move on from that midset into a new one. Embrace your new family and what we are offering you.”

“So then what do I do?”

“I must have told you a million and ten times already.” He pointed out.

“Stop fighting you.” Adam half smiled causing Dani to smile and giggle. “That is almost a smile.”

Adam patted her thigh, “Come on. Let’s have some dinner. You’re looking pale.”

“I always look pale.”

“But you don’t always look pasty.” Adam got up to get blood. “You look awful.”

“With comments like that it makes it hard to believe you’re married.” She grumbled.

 

Dusk

Dani started to walk passed Adam to go downstairs to what had been her room, “No.” He said reaching out and turning her around redirecting her upstairs to his room. Dani groaned and reluctantly went with him.

“You know, I’d let you sleep in the guest bedroom at my place. It’s all gothed out with you in mind.” She said.

“It’s a lovely thought but I prefer sleeping with you.” Dani paused and looked at him. Adam rolled his eyes taking her arm and leading her to his room closing the door behind him. Dani put her backpack down and took off her hoodie. She hadn’t had time to change out of her scrubs before leaving the hospital.

“Have you heard from Eve?” Dani asked taking off her shoes and socks.

“There is a time difference between Tangiers and Detroit.” He reminded her locking the door. He didn’t used to have a lock on his bedroom door but when Dani installed one on hers it seemed like a rather genius idea. “I take it you haven’t talked to her either.” He took off her shirt tossing it aside.

“Not since last week.” She answered, “I’m always afraid to call her; I don’t want to bug her too much.”

“You aren’t bothering her.” Adam said into her ear causing Dani to jump. She knew he’d been on the other side of the room, she hadn’t even heard him move. Dani turned looking up at him. “I know what you’re doing Dani and it isn’t necessary.”

“I’m not doing anything; I’m getting ready for bed.” Dani said confused.

He stepped closer and took the hem of her scrubs pulling her shirt off over her head tossing it onto the nearby chair. “Every time we get close you start talking about Eve as though using her as some kind of shield to protect you from God knows what. You don’t need to do it. It’s silly and rather ineffective.”

He reached out starting to untie her bottoms causing her to bat his hands away, “Hey! Believe it or not I am old enough to undress myself! Sheesh!”

“You so often have trouble with it I thought we’d skip that scene of stalling and insecurity today.” He said bluntly. She glared at him turning to her backpack and folding her work clothes so she could wear them that evening. Mostly just busy work as she was stalling yet again.

Adam placed his hands on her bare skin gently moving over her cool soft back. Dani’s movements slowed feeling his strong touch. His hands moved to rest around her waist pulling her back against him. He nuzzled her ear as his hands moved around to her belly holding her to him a bit tighter. Dani closed her eyes instantly feeling more relaxed.

She turned looking up at him again and Adam cupped her face looking into her mysterious, unique but bewitching eyes. He drew her against him and she rested her face to the nape of his neck nuzzling him back as her arms wrapped around him as well. The feel of skin against skin was heavenly. Dani’s hands caressed his strong firm back as his roamed over hers. She hated to admit it but he made her feel safe, like he was the missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle that was now her life, and made her feel complete. In moments like this one it was hard for her to understand why she resisted so much.

Adam half smiled feeling and hearing the rumble of a purr deep within her she most likely didn’t even realize she was making. Noises like that and growling took some time to learn how to control and keep from making them but he didn’t mind it. He actually enjoyed hearing the sounds she made. They told them more about how she was feeling then she did. His hand moved to cradle her head against him enjoying the feel of their bodies touching.

Then he released her taking her hand leading her to his bed sitting her down then sitting next to her. Dani took off the rest of her scrubs tossing it over with the rest of her things, as did Adam. Both got onto the bed before their arms wrapped around each other again as they lay down, cuddling up tight continuing to caress one another.

Dani was completely comfortable and content starting to drift off to sleep when Adam with one rather expert move, unhooked her bra. Her eyes opened as his hands moved over her bare back. He nuzzled her shoulder then tasted it lightly flicking his tongue over her cool skin. He slipped the strap down over her shoulder his tongue tasting her again. When she felt the sharpness of his teeth against her she pushed away from him sitting up. Adam had been anticipating this and wrapped his arm around her to keep her from bolting.

“We had a deal.” She said trying to move from his grasp, “I’ll sleep downstairs and leave as soon as it’s safe outside.” She struggled harder but he just held her down far stronger then she was. “Adam!”

He let her struggle a while longer before reaching up and cupping her face holding her head firmly in his hands looking into her eyes, “It’s alright.” He said seriously to calm her down. He’d seen this with her before. She was prone to anxiety attacks since she was turned, and it was usually him who triggered them.

“Adam.” She said swallowing the lump in her throat, “Just let me go. Please.” She begged.

He just continued to look into her eyes holding her still. She didn’t really want him to let her go, he knew it and so did she. “It’s alright.” He repeated in a gentler tone then before. When she stopped, he kissed her forehead and laid her back against the pillows. Her bra fell away and he tossed it from the bed.

Dani shivered as Adam’s hands caressed her breasts massaging them in his strong hands. She closed her eyes when his hands moved down her body and pulled her underwear from her hips down her legs and tossed them to the floor as well. Dani could hardly bare it and covered her face with both her hands.

He began to caress and nuzzle his way back up her body, leaving no spot unattended, cherishing each and every inch of her form. Laying over her, he wrapped his arms beneath her resting his head to her chest embracing her tight. Raising his head he gently pried her hands away from her face, “Shhh.” He cooed gently, seeing her eyes remaining tight shut. He rested his cheek to her cheek pressing his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her again.

Their legs entwined, Adam rolled them on their sides, still holding Dani tight. She was so completely conflicted. She couldn’t lie; lying with him like this completely unclothed and wrapped around each other was pure bliss. She never felt calmer and more at peace then when he was close. She pretended to ignore the despair and emptiness she felt almost every moment of every day except when he was there. She’d tried medication but it had absolutely no affect on her. Most likely because she wasn’t human anymore. There was nothing else that made that horrid feeling go away, except Adam.

Without realizing it she began to nuzzle him back and the purr began again.

“Not as bad as you imagined, is it.” He whispered into her ear his cheek resting against hers.

“I was afraid this was going somewhere else.” She admitted quite embarrassed. There was a long pause of silence causing her to open her eyes. “It’s not going anywhere else. . . . right?”

“Not today. I’m fully aware that you aren’t ready for that level of intimacy.” He answered, “I won’t push you that far. Yet.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better.” She said under her breath.

“Dani.” Adam said leading back just enough so he could look at her, “Are you a virgin?”

“What? No!” She said thinking that a rather personal and embarrassing question.

“Are you a prude?” He asked.

“I don’t think I am . . ." 

“Am I repulsive to your eyes to repel you so much?” He questioned.

“Of course not . . .” She began to say.

“Have I ever hurt you? Given you any reason not to trust me?”

“Is this line of questioning going somewhere?” She was already feeling a bit foolish at this point.

“Then why such horror when I hold you close? Touch you?” He brushed his fingertips against her face, “Taste you?”

“I told you already, about my sister and what happened to her because of her husband?” She reminded him.

“No, this is something else. Because Eve and I have both told you that this will never affect our relationship. You are family Dani, we want you with us. I want you with me.” He said sternly. “There’s more. What haven’t you said?”

Were it still possible, her entire body might have blushed dark red. “I don’t want to get attached. I don’t . . . .” She sighed, “I like you Adam. I always have.” She finally admitted to her embarrassment, “I don’t want to get more attached then I already am when nothing can ever come of it.”

Adam studied her face a moment before he half smiled stroking her hair and then her cheek. “I’m never going to love you in the way I love Eve. It just isn’t possible. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, Dani. Because I do.”

“Really?” She said softly. “You do?”

“I have never, in the entire span of my existence, put up with so much nonsense from anyone. You say that I make your life a living hell? Dear, you have dragged me through the 7th circle by the foot.” He held his hand up a moment, and she put her hand against his and he laced his fingers with hers holding it tight. “I saved you, and we made you because I wanted you. Don’t ever doubt that for a moment.” He kissed her forehead. “You are mine after all.”

Dani listened to his words looking into his eyes and smiled softly. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her.

 

Faking life

“How long until you have to attempt this farce?” Adam asked.

“Friday is the deadline, all staff physicals are due. It’s mandatory for all medical personnel. Especially those of us who work with bodily fluids like blood in the lab on a daily basis. It never even crossed my mind that this was going to be a problem.” Dani clicked print and reached over retrieving the document with her results. “This is so weird. Like I’m trying to beat a drug test when I’m actually faking . . . being human.”

“You’re tempting fate with this sort of stunt, Dani. Do you have any idea what could happen to you if you’re found out?” He asked.

“I can imagine. I actually have cable.” She said, “It’s possible they know about vampires already anyway and are just keeping it quiet.”

“Probably, but unless you want to be a lab rat you need to be cautious.” Adam said.

“I’ve been working on this for weeks, Adam. I drew my own blood and swapped it out for healthy human blood, along with everything else. It’s all taken care of.” Dani reassured him.

“I hope you’re right.” He was wary of the entire situation. She put the papers with her things before looking at him.

“Hungry?” She asked.

“You haven’t eaten yet?”

“I have, but I have a few bags nearing the expiration date and I don’t want them to go to waste. They need to be eaten.” She answered.

He arched a brow, “How much do you have?”

“Four pints.” She grinned mischievously, “Want to?”

Adam smirked before following after her.

 

Tipsy

Adam lay on Dani’s bed quite comfortable and Dani laid across it, her head resting on his thigh.

“How did you end up with so much extra?” He said putting his empty glass aside then resting his hand on her head. 

“They added two more stops to my route. I’m think I can cut down on how much I take unless you need more?” She asked looking up at him.

He smiled slightly stroking her hair, “You keep me well supplied.”

Dani stretched her back and started to sit up but flopped back to the bed giggling. Her body felt all rubbery like jello. She started to get up again only to fall back to the mattress face down laughing. Adam smiled finding it amusing to see her so buzzed on the blood they’d had. Two pints was hardly anything. Reaching down he pulled her up to wrap his arm around her resting her head against his chest.

“If this is you on just two pints, I can only imagine what you’d be like if we still drank from humans. 8 to 12 pints wasn’t it?” He rubbed her shoulder.

“How did you and Eve manage to drink that much at one time? It seems like you would get full and . . .” A knock came to the front door of her apartment, catching their attention. They starred in silence towards the door then the knock came yet again.

“Who is that?” Adam demanded.

“I have no idea?” She looked at the clock, “It’s almost 3am, it must be important.” She started to get up but fell off the bed.

Adam rolled his eyes standing up, “I’ll get it.”

Unlocking the bolts on the front door, Adam jerked it open finding a man standing there holding some flowers. The vampire didn’t say anything just waiting for an explanation of why he was here in the middle of the night.

William just stared at him wide eyed a little stunned having been expecting Dani to answer. Adam was a tall, slim, handsome figure with somewhat dingy long dark hair and striking eyes. Most of all, he was in Dani’s apartment this time of night, half undressed in the middle of the night. 

“Um . . . is Dani, home?” Adam just glared at him, “I’m a friend, from work. William? I know it’s kind of late, but she hasn’t been returning my phone calls and . . . .”

“Take the hint.” Adam said abruptly slamming the door in his face.

William just stood there stunned not having realized she was seeing someone else.

Adam was thoroughly annoyed that he’d come so late at night to Dani’s apartment. It was quite obvious what he was looking for and it wasn’t to have tea. He went back to Dani’s room closing and locking the door tight. She’d managed to get back to her feet but she was still very giggly.

“Who was it?” She asked sitting down cross legged on the bed.

“Wrong door.” He replied simply sitting down next to her. “Honestly Dani, I expected you could hold your blood better than this.” He said pulling her further onto the bed so she didn’t fall again.

“I never drink this much, you’re always saying that conservation is key.” She said reaching over and poking his belly button. He caught her hand pulling her closer and opening her eyes looking into them.

“Maybe it affects you differently for some reason.” He said opening her mouth seeing her teeth were still long and sharp but not as long as they were before. “It shows in your eyes when you’ve had more then you need.”

“Well doesn’t it show in your eyes too?” Dani asked.

“Not like it shows in yours.” He arched a brow when she stuck her tongue out at him. She was so goofy. “Probably shouldn’t have heated it up so much before feeding.” She must have been quite the person to drink with when she was still human.

“Hey!” She said rolling over and grabbing her phone and the remote to her TV off her nightstand before rolling back to him. “Can we call Eve? She shouldn’t be asleep yet, should she? It’ll give me a chance to show you my new set up.”

“I’m not certain that’s a good idea right at this moment.” She was acting so strangely he imagined that he would have to explain to Eve just why she was being this way.

“Oh come on, come on, come on, I wanna show you this. It’s so cool.” Adam sighed and rolled his eyes and she grinned turning on her TV, “It’s kind of like the set up you have but I don’t need a laptop. My phone connects directly to the receiver on the flat screen over there. It’s built into the webcam.” Dani rolled onto her back and held the phone over her head dialing Eve’s number.

After a few rings she picked up seeing Dani’s number. “Hello darling, did you get your new system set up?” She asked.

“Yup!” A moment later, Eve appeared on the screen turning her camera on her phone on.

“There you are my darlings.” She said with a bright smile happy to see them.

“Hi Eve!” Dani said waving as she rolled over but then fell off the bed off screen. Adam watched her before looking back at Eve.

“Is she drunk?” Eve asked.

“Apparently.” Adam said in a low voice.

“I’m okay!” Dani said from the floor holding her hand up. “Just gonna . . . you know, rest here for a few minutes.”

Eve thought that incredibly strange and just looked at Adam. “How did that happen?”

“Not entirely certain.” He leaned over looking down at her, “And now she’s asleep.” He said with a sigh. He looked back at Eve, “There wasn’t even any alcohol, just blood.”

“How much?”

“Two pints, heated.” He said shaking his head, “I never had such a reaction. Have you?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but it’s been quite a while. We may have both felt such a way when we were first turned on a large amount. We don’t exactly altogether keep our senses with the limited supply we feed on now. Oh.” She held up the case that held the meter that Adam had sent her. “This arrived just a few days ago. It’s wonderful.”

Adam smiled, “Isn’t it?” He said trying to hide how proud he was of Dani for coming up with it. Eve smiled knowing full well how he felt. “She’s finally accepted what she is now. Accepted nearly everything.”

“Nearly?” Eve asked.

“Well, we sleep together when I come to see her or the exceedingly rare occasion when she comes to see me. And that’s all.” He grumbled slightly.

Eve laughed a little, “You can’t rush her sweetheart, it takes time. I’m just glad you have someone there to keep you company. Each time I speak with you, you always have something new to share. And you seem happier.”

“Happier?” He said scoffing slightly. “You left me here raising a child on my own. I find myself more frustrated with her on occasion then I am with the Zombies and what they are doing to the world.”

She smiled, “Darling, you have been doing so well. She’s adapting to her new life, and I can see and hear the wonderful changes in her. That’s all because of you.”

“Maybe. But the struggle does get tiresome at times.”

“I know. But it’ll be worth it. Especially if she continues to come up with devices like this that are going to help us survive and navigate this strange world that has been created around us.” She said. “Any supply problems?”

“Not even remotely. That’s why the feast tonight, she had too much this month that needed to be drunk before it went bad.” He explained. “Course if she didn’t, I wouldn’t have known about this.” He said motioning to the girl passed out on the floor.

“I’m sure it’s harmless, love. Just be patient.” She encouraged. “It’s a new experience for both of you.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	5. Dark Nights - Chapter 5

Surprise Parties

The door of Dani’s apartment unlocked and opened as Adam came in closing the door behind him. However he stopped frozen in place. Turning he saw Dani sitting with 5 other people. Zombies.

“Umm . . . hi Adam.” Dani said nervously. It was dead silent in the room and Dani quickly stood walking over to him. “Isn’t this great? These are some of my co-workers from the hospital . . . . they threw me a surprise party . . . for my birthday.” She said trying to appear excited while letting him know she didn’t plan on this.

Adam didn’t say anything just glaring at the room. One face in particular that had come to Dani’s apartment on another occasion rather early in the morning for zombies to be out. William’s face annoyed Adam on the most basic level. He gave Dani a look before walking through to Dani’s room and slamming the door closed. She winced before regaining her smile and turning back to her guests. “Is something wrong Dani?”

“Some people aren’t very fond of surprises.” She said walking over sitting down with them again as they continued the party.

Everyone packed up and headed out around midnight. William was the last one to leave wanting to speak with her privately for a moment. “Hey. I wanted to apologize about showing up at your apartment unannounced last week.”

“You came here?” She hadn’t heard about this before.

“Yeah, it was kind of early in the morning and your . . . friend answered.” He said sheepishly. “He seemed annoyed about my interrupting something?” He was definitely fishing for information.

“Adam isn’t the most understanding about such things.” She said. “Thank you for coming tonight. I appreciate the thought. I didn’t know anyone at work even knew when my birthday was.”

“I saw it on your paperwork when your physical was due.” Dani’s smile faded a bit knowing that he had seen her physical results. “I hoped you wouldn’t mind. I know you don’t have any family in this state.”

“Well, thank you again.” She opened the door for him showing him out. He gave a nod and said good night. Closing the door she locked it back tight and closed her eyes leaning against the door never feeling so incredibly exhausted in her life. She cleaned up the living room before going into the kitchen and washing everything putting it away. Unlocking the fridge door, she took out some blood to prepare it.

She stood at the door of her room and took a breath before opening it and going inside. “Adam, I’m really sorry. They just kinda showed up and did that whole ‘surprise!’ thing at the door, with cake and presents and I couldn’t just turn them away, it would have been rude, and I didn’t have a chance to call you before you left your house, and you refuse to get a cell phone making it impossible to . . .”

“Stop.” Wanting to end her babbling.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again.

It was silent for several moments making Dani even more nervous. “Why did you let him into your apartment?” He asked directly.

Dani furrowed her brow, “Him who?”

Adam stood and walked over to her, “ What do you man who? ‘William’ wasn’t it? The one with the ‘hidden violent streak’ I believe is what you called it.”

“It was just the one time; he’s been on his best behavior since then. You can’t cut one person out when they come as a group. How rude is that? I do have to work with these people.” She said seriously. Adam clinched his jaw starring at her thinking it incredibly foolish.

“He shouldn’t even know where you live, and now he’s going through your personal information? This is not something to be taken lightly Dani.” Adam warned taking one of the glasses of blood from her.

She groaned, “Adam I have no control over that. Just like I had no control over their coming over tonight. I kind of just . . . have to roll with the punches as they come, you know?”

Going over to the couch she kicked off her shoes and sat down taking a drink of the blood. Adam looked at his a moment before sitting down in the chair and drinking as well.

“You could have stayed. They aren’t bad people. You might have liked them, and felt better about my working there.” Dani said pulling her legs up under her taking another drink.

Adam was silent as he looked into the glass. She could see that something was bothering him. “Is it really your birthday?”

Dani gave a nod, “Yeah.”

“How old are you now.” He asked.

“25.” She said smiling, “Not old enough yet to be vain about it. With everything else, I sort of forgot about it myself. Days kind of blur together without sunlight.” She admitted.

It fell silent again as Adam took another drink of his blood leaning back in his chair. He seemed genuinely annoyed that he was completely unaware of her birthday. “You should have told me.”

“It wasn’t important. Been on my own for a while, some years have slipped by unnoticed anyway.” She said with a shrug. “So? Were we going somewhere tonight, or just staying in?”

“I think you should come back to my place with me. Tonight.” He said seriously.

“Why? You’re already here.” She said looking at the clock, “It’s after 2am.”

“You don’t work tomorrow night, and it’s been quite some time since you spent the day with me there.” He insisted.

Dani groaned leaning her head back against the couch, “Adam.”

“Why are you protesting this time?”

Sigh sighed and looked at him, “Do you notice anything about my apartment?” She asked. He looked around before looking at her, “Like the extreme lack of dirt, dust, and shin tangle? There is all kinds of open room where you don’t trip over stuff, or stuff falls on you, or there being a real possibility of the walls collapsing on you?”

“Is that honestly why you don’t come to see me?” He questioned.

“We have very distinctly different personalities Adam. I’m a neat freak, and you’re a hoarder.” She said standing when he finished his blood taking the glass and walking to go to the kitchen and wash them.

“At least my place looks lived in.” He said standing following after her.

She scoffed, “Your place looks nested in. Are you saying you haven’t noticed that the cleanest room in your house was the bedroom I was in? I don’t know what was worse. Your locking me up, or your locking me up in there without proper cleaning supplies.”

“Honestly, I haven’t been in there since you left.” He replied.

“See? That right there. It’s been like . . . 9 or 10 months since I moved out and came home. I clean the guest bedroom I outfitted for you, that you’ve never even been in, twice a week with the rest of my apartment. I would literally go insane and your house. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from cleaning, then you’d get annoyed because I was touching your stuff. Would be like the gothic vampire version of the odd couple.” She’d resisted telling him this for a long time but he always wanted her to come over and still continued to insist that she move back in with him.

“So. If you want to clean, clean. I wouldn’t stop you.” She crossed her arms giving him a look. “As long as you didn’t throwing out my stuff.” She winked and clicked her tongue at him drying off the glasses and putting them away.

“I just cannot deal with that level of clutter. It drives me absolutely nuts.” She admitted to him at last.

“My room is quite ‘clutter’ free.” He pointed out.

“Sort of.” She mumbled. Putting down her dishtowel she took his hand, “Come here.” She led him down the hallway to the guest bedroom opening the door and taking him inside. Reaching over she turned on the light to show him. Adam walked further in properly impressed.

There was a massive dark almost black mahogany four post bed with a wooden canopy over the top much in the same style as the one he had at home. There were heavy black velvet curtains that were currently tied open to the posts. The walls were lined with black and burgundy heavy drapery, the walls themselves wallpapered with dark old fashioned gothic print which complemented the color scheme. The carpeting was soft and burgundy like the drapery on the walls. Adam walked around the room looking at the detail and the work she had put into it. He rested his hand on the bed finding it extremely soft and plush. It was even better than his own. He pulled the luxurious covers back smiling finding black and burgundy satin sheets and shams on the pillows. “When did you have time to do all this?”

She crossed her arms leaning against the door jam, “It’s been done for weeks, but I never could convince you to come in here and see it. With all the money you’ve paid me I had more than enough saved up to do it with.”

He looked at the gothic light fixtures which had dark shades over them to keep the light dim. A dimmer switch on the wall would lower them still if desired. Adam looked at her, “You did all this for me?”

Dani pushed off the door jam and stepped closer to him, “You saved me, Adam. You drive me absolutely up the wall sometimes, but I’ve never forgotten that. This is just . . . me obsessing over a dumb project I’ve worked on for the better part of the year. Hardly anything in comparison to what you did for me. But you always seem uncomfortable when you come over and stay here. I thought maybe this would help you feel more at home when you get stuck staying with me for the day.”

Walking over he looked into her eyes, “You intend for me to sleep here alone?” He questioned.

“Well, it is kind of your room.” Dani pointed out.

“Really.” He walked around her and closed the door turning the lock it was fitted with like the one in Dani’s room. He took her hand drawing her closer to him, “Hardly a proper christening to sleep in such a magnificent bed alone.”

Dani half smiled, “It’s nowhere near dawn, Adam.” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him nuzzling her face, then her neck his hands petting her back holding her close. She closed her eyes resting her hands on his shoulders loving the way he touched her, his scent, the feel of his strong body against hers.

“It is your birthday, Dani.” He whispered into her ear, “Let me give you a gift.” She rested her head to his chest as his hand cradled it against him. Dani wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight, content just to have him hold her.

“Your touch is gift enough.” She whispered back. Adam stroked her hair holding her close.

“I could give you so much more, if you allow me too.” His large strong hand moving over her body. There was a long pause before she raised her head looking up at him.

Adam caressed her face looking into her eyes. “No.” She said softly before pulling away from him. He held her hands as she moved further. Dani squeezed them a moment before releasing his hands. She unlocked the door and left his room to return to her own. Adam clinched his jaw and looked away in frustration. Like Eve had said, he couldn’t rush her.

 

Cornered

Dani came back to the lab having forgotten her purse after showering and changing out of her work clothes. When she got to her work space she found flowers waiting for her. A dozen yellow roses in a pretty matching vase with a bow wrapped around it. She smiled a little and took the card which was sighed, ‘Love, William’.

“Do you like them?” William asked standing behind her.

Dani gave a nod putting the card back in the envelope, “They’re lovely.” She turned looking at him. “Thank you for the thought. But you really shouldn’t be giving me gifts anymore. I’ve told you.”

“I keep hoping you’ll give me another chance. I realize when we went out before; I was kind of a jerk. I can never apologize enough for that. But I swear to you, I would be on my best behavior if you went out with me again.” Dani looked away not knowing how she could be any clearer to him. William sighed seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with her this way. “I know you’re seeing that other guy, Adam. But every time I’ve seen him, he’s been rude and moody. I can only imagine what he’s like when there aren’t others around. You are so different; he doesn’t seem like the type of man that would make you happy at all. Being around him must exhaust you.”

“You don’t know him like I know him, William. He’s very gentle, and kind, and beyond generous. He has given me so much.” She said in Adam’s defense. “And I won’t betray him.” Dani looked at the flowers again, “Yellow roses.” She looked at him, “Friendship.” Dani picked up her purse, “Good night William.” She started to walk out needing to get home, she was starving.

However before she could get passed him, William reached out grabbing her by the arm jerking her back to him. “Why are you acting this way? Acting like you’re better than me? Like HE’S better than me? I’ve tried to be everything you want. I’ve been endlessly patient. But you would rather fuck that sorry excuse for a man instead of me.”

“That is none of your concern.” She said twisting her arm trying to free herself but he turned and threw her up against the wall.

“You are going out with me, Thursday night.” He said forcefully, “I’ll pick you up at 8pm.”

“I am not going ANYWHERE with you! EVER!” She shouted, pushing him back trying to get away but he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her head against the cabinet before slamming her back against the wall a second time.

“You will unless you want the administration to find out you faked your test results for your physical.” He said with a smirk. Dani looked at him not knowing how he could possibly know that. “I saw you switching your blood for someone else’s. After that I watched you and saw a lot of strange things I imagine you don’t want anyone else to know about. You do as I say, and they won’t.”

Now she was nervous as she starred at him. What choice did she have but to go along with him now? “Thursday . . . 8pm.” She repeated.

William smirked and jerked her off the wall kissing her. Dani pushed him off of her and grabbed her purse running out. She ran to her car and got in petrified with terror.

Grabbing her phone she quickly dialed and listened to it ring. “Come on, Adam. Pick up. Please.” She said anxiously. Finally it clicked and she heard him, “Adam. Thank God.” She sighed in relief. “Can I come stay with you today? Please?”

 

Situations

“Here.” Adam gave her a heated glass of blood sitting down next to her. She was completely shaken from what had happened at the hospital. “Drink it all down.” He instructed. Dani didn’t argue and instead knocked it all back in one hard swallow. Adam took the glass setting it down turning her face towards him. Within moments the dark bruise on her head where it had been slammed into a cabinet door faded and disappeared. “Better?”

Dani nodded. “Yes.” She said feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I just didn’t think he could be so manipulative and evil.”

“Why not? You’re instincts warned you before about who and what he was but you chose to fucking ignore them. Do you understand now that you need to trust your senses and you should have cut all ties with him?” He said, “Zombies don’t always deserve your kindness.”

“I don’t know what exactly he knows about Adam. It may just be that I faked my physical results. But it could be a lot more.” She covered her eyes with her hand shaking her head, “I’m afraid Adam.” She looked at him again, “I really and truly am terrified.”

“Blackmail is never pretty, and it’s not a particularly fucking new idea either.” He looked at her, “You need to find out what he knows so we can decide how to deal with this shit.”

“I have to go out with him then.” She said looking down.

“I’m afraid so.”

“I don’t know that I can do this Adam. I don’t like to fight. I don’t like what it does to me.” She said softly. “Especially since I became . . . this. When I get angry at stuff I just get really ugly.”

“Because you’re a predator now, and those zombies out there? They are sheep. If he does something to provoke you, then what happens is on his hands. Not yours.” Adam explained.

Dani looked at him wide eyed, “What do you think could happen?”

“You’re naturally much stronger then you were before. If he attempts to overpower you, you’ll have no trouble overpowering that ass.” He said.

“You don’t think that might call some attention to me? More then I already do?” Dani questioned.

“I don’t like this anymore then you do Dani but we haven’t much of a choice now do we.” She sighed and gave a nod.

 

Chaperones

“Are you certain that you don’t want to get something to eat?” William asked.

“I ate before I left.” She responded simply.

“Well . . . how about a drink then?”

“I don’t drink anymore.”

William came to a stop looking at her, “Dani, you aren’t even trying.”

“What are you expecting from me? You basically made me come out with you at gun point.”

“Only because it was the only way to convince you to come out with me again, you made me do this. I tried everything else and nothing worked. I’ve always liked you, Dani. From the first moment I saw you, I thought you were a wonderful and beautiful girl. And I wanted to get to know you better.” He said in his defense.

“And we gave it a try and it didn’t work out. You can’t make me love you.” She repeated yet again hoping he would listen this time.

“Because you love him.” William said solemnly.

It would be impossible to explain the situation she was in with Adam and there was no way she was even going to attempt it. “Yes.” She responded, “Because I love him. And that will never change. No matter how much you threaten me.” Dani could see William’s eyes change like they had before when he’d become violent. “I have to go.” She said quickly turning to leave or at least get to a populated area. Being alone with him didn’t seem like the best idea anymore.

William grabbed her arm jerking her towards him. Without saying anything he pushed her in front of him into the alley behind the nearby building. Dani tried to push him off her and smacked him across the face, however he punched her so hard she fell against the wall hitting her head and splitting her lip. William grabbed her by the arm again pulling her to her feet towards him. Then he shoved her hard up against the wall. He started to lean in as if to kiss her but Dani spit in his face. He wiped his face off and started to back hand her but his arm was caught in mid swing.

He looked over to see they were no longer alone. They never had been from the time he picked her up from her apartment. Knowing she was going with him tonight, Adam stayed close and followed them. Adam’s hand was wrapped so tightly around William’s arm that his hand was turning white from lack of blood flow. Adam’s eyes were glowing at the center with rage and malice. With one easy movement, he pulled William’s hand away from Dani and threw him back with such force William hit the opposite wall falling to the ground hard. Adam stepped in front of Dani putting himself between them. She stood and wiped the blood from her lip, the split fading and disappearing as she stood behind Adam watching as William got to his feet.

“Do you see now what I have told you about the degeneration of the zombies.” Adam said in a low voice never taking his eyes from William. Dani removed her broken sunglasses looking at him.

“Quite the pair the two of you.” William said catching his breath, “A strong woman like her, bowing and scraping to the likes of you.” He smirked, “Falsifying official medical reports . . . you’ll never work as a nurse again. That’s if they don’t press charges against you.” He spit on the ground having bit into his cheek when Adam threw him. “Unless you take this last chance, Dani.”

“There’s no redeeming him. Is there.” Dani said softly to Adam starring at William as well.

“You won’t have been the first.” Adam said letting Dani know that there were most likely others who had been victims. Both of the vampire’s eyes began to glow brighter making it clear that the glow was not coming from a glare off something else. William began to feel incredibly uncomfortable and fearful as he looked at them.

“You . . . you two freaks stay away from me.” He said starting to make a run from the alley. However, moving too fast for any mortal to see, Adam grabbed William by the face forcing him to his knees his claws digging deep into his skin. William hollered but his cries were muffled as Adam clamped down even tighter, and grabbed his shoulder and sank his teeth deep into William’s neck. After a moment he released his bite raising his head and reached out calling Dani to come to him.

Dani could smell the scent of fresh blood, almost feeling the beat of the heart that pumped it. Reaching out she took Adam’s hand and he pulled her to him where she could be near the open wound. Her eyes went wide feeling insanely hungry, like she was starving causing her teeth to grow long and sharp almost instantly. Dani started to lean closer but Adam stopped her and moved her to the other side of William’s neck. She needed to make her own mark.

She opened her jaw pressing her teeth against the skin a moment feeling his pulse beneath. She hesitated and closed her eyes unsure if she should continue. Adam rested his hand on Dani’s head to encourage her, and with one hard chomp she bit deep into William’s artery drinking hard and fast never having experienced anything like it.

Adam watched as she drank and slowly released William feeling his body weaken letting Dani clutch onto him. When his blood slowed, she growled and hissed as she started to rip and tear into the flesh of his throat wanting more. Her nails had grown into razor sharp claws that drew across his chest shredding his clothes and skin. He might have stopped her when the blood ran out if the situation was different, but it needed to look like a wild animal was responsible for this death. Which wasn’t far from the truth.

When he was well mangled, Adam quickly reached down and pulled her away from it. She struggled not wanting to stop but it was futile as Adam hurried her from the alley before anyone came by and saw them.

 

Growing Pains

“So it won’t come back on either of you. You’re sure?” Eve asked after Adam had recounted the events of the evening.

“No one knows she was with him. His plans for her were never honorable. He was planning on being the one walking out of that alley. Not her. So he did us a favor by covering his own tracks.” Adam said with disgust. “The pieces he was left in couldn’t be mistaken for anything but wild animals.” He reassured her. “The police may still do the rounds. She might be questioned at work because she knew him there. But there’s no reason for her to be a suspect.”

“From what you told me it seems like it was the best thing for him really. But darling, this is the 21st century. Deserving or not, this sort of thing is dangerous for you and for Dani.” Eve cautioned. “Maybe you should both come to Tangiers for a while. Until things have had a little time to blow over.”

“Her leaving the country right after a co-worker dies might draw attention where it’s not wanted.” Adam pointed out.

Eve nodded. “How is she?”

“She’s been in the shower since I brought her home. That was 3 hours ago.” He sighed and looked away.

“The low after the high of the first kill. She knew him before, and has known him since. It will make it harder on her even considering what a creep he was.” Eve looked at him, “She’s going to need you now Adam. More than ever. It’s not like when we were young anymore. The world has changed, and it’s the world that she has grown up in. Drinking blood from a glass is one thing. Drinking from living human veins is a whole other matter.”

“I really wish you were here, Eve. More and more. I’ve done all of this on my own, but who knows how many mistakes that I’ve made. How many mistakes I’m making. Maybe I should have killed him myself instead of having her do it.”

“She had to do it sooner or later Adam. If she’s ever caught without a food source, she had to know how it’s done. To know that she could do it if she ever has too to survive.”

“She might have. If I had just stayed out of it and waited . . . she could have done it herself.” Adam admitted.

Eve smiled, “You couldn’t have, darling. You didn’t want to see her hurt. And if he had hurt her and worse, she couldn’t have even gone to the police with it. They don’t keep the same hours that we do. Then he would have continued to hurt her until he pushed her to the point where she couldn’t control herself. It’s better that you were there with her to guide her.”

“Will she feel that way? We were finally getting to a point where she was accepting us as her family. How is she going to feel about all of this now?” Adam asked.

“Time will tell my love. Go to her. Now. Don’t let her be alone.” Eve encouraged. Adam nodded and they said their farewells before he reluctantly hung up the phone.

Dani’s bathroom was completely filled with steam. He opened the door all the way and then opened the window as well to clear some of it out so he could see. Going to the shower he slid the door open finding Dani sitting under the hot water on the floor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Adam turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her and standing her to her feet. “Come on darling.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	6. Dark Nights - Chapter 6

Down Time

Adam stood in his living room working on his music with his headphones on and a guitar in hand. He kept the phone close not having seen or heard from Dani in over a week. She had asked him to stay away at least for a little while. He wasn’t entirely sure that was the best idea but it seemed like she needed some time.

His eyes kept moving back to the phone almost willing it to ring. In the course of the week he found himself writing several songs about losing innocence. It was clear that Dani was on his mind.

Sitting alone in his home, he had time to think and turn things over in his head. He thought about William and what he would have done to Dani if he hadn’t been there. More than once he actually heard himself growl at the thought of it. His mind wondered back to when he first found her after she’d been attacked. She’d been beaten, violated, abused, tortured. It was a one in a billion chance that he had found her that night before dawn. It was almost as if he’d been drawn to her. Perhaps he was. Adam remembered her beautiful body torn to shreds and thrown naked out into the open. As if it wasn’t enough that they had attacked her for the blood she carried with her preparing to bring it out to him. They had to drain her of her precious life force and dignity too.

Even then before she was turned, he felt as though she belonged to him. Maybe even before that he felt that she was his. It may have started when she gave him of her own blood. A full fresh pint she drew herself, it was still warm when she put it in his hand. He fed off of it for a week. He could still taste her sweetness, her delicious precious life. She gave of herself to him for his sake. How could a bond between them not have been formed?

Adam sighed and turned off his equipment taking off his headphones. Eve had told him that he shouldn’t leave her alone and it had been 9 days since he’d heard anything. Checking the time he had two hours before sunrise. More than enough time to get to her apartment.

 

Guidance

“Can’t you come home Eve? Please?” Dani said sitting on the bed in her pajama’s her knees pulled up to her chest. “It’s been ages since you were here.”

“Oh darling, it’s only been a few months since I left. I can’t leave here now my friend is very ill.” Eve explained. “Everything’s alright. Adam is there with you.” Dani looked down when she said that. “You know he is very worried about you. After everything that’s happened. He only wants to help you sweetheart.”

“It just feels like I should be alone.” Dani admitted.

“Now is not the time to be distancing yourself from those who care about you. Certainly not from Adam who knows what you are going through, who can give you the comfort and solace you need in this time.” She advised.

“Oh Eve.” Dan said covering her face with both hands, “That’s the last thing I want right now.” She slid her hands through her hair. “He isn’t content just to cuddle. He always seems put out when I just want to sleep.”

“Well you can hardly blame him, Dani. You are absolutely beautiful and he cares for you. He wants to make sure you have everything you need to be happy and healthy.” Eve said.

“But I am happy when he’s around. Just when he’s around. When he touches me or hugs me I feel so much better than I do at any other time. It’s enough for me. But it doesn’t seem to be enough for him.” Dani explained.

“But there is so much more that you are missing out on darling. Connecting and joining with another opens whole new levels of life, of joy, and passion. The pure ecstasy and simple pleasure of it. Don’t rob yourself of such a wonderful experience.”

Dani sighed, “You do realize this is your husband we’re talking about, right?” She reminded her.

Eve smiled, “This is you clinging to your old life and beliefs again. We aren’t human. We have different needs and desires. You cannot live this life on your own cutting yourself off from all that is good around you. You know how Adam was when you worked for him and he lived on his own. How do you think he gets that way? Surely you notice the difference in him since having me there, and now he has you.”

“Then why don’t you live with him? You’re married to him; surely you want to be with him?” She asked. “I saw the way you two were together when you were here.”

“Yes, but that just isn’t the way it works for us. When you’ve lived a few decades you’ll understand better. We both have our interests and at the moment they just are on different sides of the world.” Eve tried to explain, “Give him a chance sweetheart. I believe it’s truly what you need right now. And I think you will be pleasantly surprised.”

Dani looked down again before giving a nod. Eve smiled and blew her a kiss before signing off. She sighed and reached up turning off the TV. As if things weren’t complicated and confusing enough.

 

Long Days

When Adam arrived he found Dani in her pajamas already in bed. It wouldn’t be sunrise for another hour. It seemed a bit early to be turning in. He went to her room and walked over sitting down next to her on the bed. He watched her sleep then reached over and stroked her hair gently. She looked tired. She may not have been sleeping or eating properly in his absence.

Dani opened her eyes looking up at him, “You’re really never going to learn how to knock are you.” She said softly.

“What’s the point of that when you would have never heard me if I had.” He pulled out one of her ear plugs showing it to her.

Dani sighed taking out the other earplug and sat up. “You may not have neighbors living out in the middle of nowhere, but I do.” She said. “And enhanced hearing can be a curse rather than a blessing.”

“Have you fed already?” He asked smoothing her hair back from her face.

“Yes. Have you?” She questioned.

“I didn’t know you would have gone to bed already.” Adam admitted.

Dani nodded and pushed the covers back getting up to go and prepare some for him. She didn’t seem to be much one for talking today.

He walked out to the kitchen with her watching as she unlocked the fridge. She was incredibly aware of dangerous and pitfalls of uninvited guests in her home. It was why she had locks on everything. A fridge full of blood could be suspicious to zombies. It wasn’t a bad idea although a little paranoid. But paranoia kept them alive at times.

“Make one for you too.” Adam said seeing her take out only one bag.

“I told you, I’ve already eaten.” Adam just looked at her. She knew by now not to make him repeat himself. Dani sighed and took out another bag running some warm water in the sink. “Why did you come?” She asked softly. “Are you low on supplies?”

“I haven’t seen or heard from you at all. I was concerned.” He admitted watching as she got glasses down from the cupboard.

“I’m fine.” She opened the bags and poured them into the glasses then passed one over to him. “I’ve been working, I’ve been cleaning, and it’s pretty much what my entire life consists of these nights.”

Adam took a drink from his glass noting that she wasn’t drinking from hers so much as trying not to look at it. “Have the police been around?” They couldn’t dance around the subject or pretend it didn’t happen.

“They came to the hospital. Questioned us as a group. You were right. I wasn’t the only one to falsify information to work there. He had a very long rap sheet. A history of violence towards women among other horrid atrocities. He was even suspect in a missing person’s case. The police weren’t shedding any tears over him or really looking for foul play.” She smirked, “Lucky I guess. Getting away with murder.”

“Dani.” Adam began setting his glass down. “What isn’t what happened.”

“Really? Cause I was there and it sure seemed like I ended a life.” Dani snapped.

“A life that as long as it persisted destroyed and ruined others. It wasn’t even a killing so much as a public service.” He countered. Dani looked away feeling a knot in her throat, “Were you a vegetarian before you were turned?”

She closed her eyes, “No. But that isn’t the same thing Adam.”

“Yes, it is. You ate animals for meat to sustain your own life. You aren’t one of them anymore. Zombies are to you what animals are to them. You’ve been removed from the reality of it because you drink blood from a bag. It’s easy to forget where that blood comes from. Just like buying cut and packaged meat in a market.”

Dani scoffed, “What does that make me? A farmer? Considering I still occasionally draw from willing patients on the nightshift at the hospital.”

“Be serious Dani.”

“I am being serious!” She shouted. “I didn’t like William, I hated how he made me feel, what he did to me. But how does that or any of this make it okay for me to take his life?” There were tears in her eyes that only now had begun to fall.

Adam walked around the counter catching her when she started to pull away and embraced her tight against him. She covered her face with her hand finally letting herself cry. He was only realizing after the fact that her first kill should have been a complete stranger. It might have made things a little easier on her then. He let her weep for a little while as she should have done long before now.

He turned and picked up her glass of blood and held it to her lips. She started to shake her head no but he insisted. Dani relented as Adam held the glass for her making sure she drank every last drop. He could see when he’d arrived she hadn’t been feeding properly. It was hard to imagine resisting blood this way when it made everything, life itself, better. But she was just barely a year old, still so close to her human life. A life she still clung to and refused to remove herself from. “It will pass Dani.” He whispered.

 

Date Night

Dani opened the door of her apartment as she and Adam walked in. Her mood had greatly improved, especially since Adam had taken her out to the movies. An actual movie, together. It was a huge surprise when he offered and she instantly jumped at the chance. She went into the kitchen and prepared some blood bringing it back to him as he sat on the couch.

“Thank you.” She said kissing his cheek before walking around and sitting on the floor against the couch next to his legs. “I know you aren’t fond of crowded places. But that was so much fun.” She said drinking from her own glass. She leaned her head back on the cushion looking up at him. “Did you at least like the movie?”

Adam reached out resting his hand on her head, “I like that you enjoyed it.” He said looking down into her eyes as she smiled up at him.

“Okay, so you pick something next time. We can go to the $2 theater when there’s hardly anyone there.” She suggested.

“YouTube is offensive enough to ones sensibilities. I can’t imagine that I’ll fare any better with Hollywood’s bloated and greedy interpretation of art.” He said drinking from his glass.

Dani grinned raising her head and drinking her own. “I know what your fond of.” She reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the music channel that had the kind he seemed to like the most. Adam pulled the purple ribbon from Dani’s hair letting it lose to cascade down her neck and stroked his fingers through the softness. “Was music always your passion?”

“I believe so. It’s clean, and honest.” His fingertips moved from her hair to her neck, caressing her cool skin before he rested his hand on her shoulder. Dani closed her eyes leaning her cheek against it. Adam took another drink of his blood, and Dani smiled reaching up wrapping her hand around his adoring the feel of his touch.

They listened to the music finishing their supper. Adam reached out putting the empty glass on the table, and Dani started to stand to take the glasses to the kitchen to wash them as always. However Adam caught her wrist taking her glass from her and setting it to the table with his before pulling her to sit with him wrapping his arm around her. She grinned and cuddled up against him resting her head to his chest as he held her against him. He kissed her forehead before resting his cheek against her head moving his hand over her back and closing his eyes.

They just sat together basking in the feel of cuddles listening to the music in silence. The calming peace and solace the two creatures shared together. Six or seven songs played before Dani opened her eyes, “Can we send a care package to Tangiers? What is the mailing policy for food?”

“You can’t send blood through the mail as food, Dani. You can’t transport it unless you’re in the Red Cross or some such organization.” He said softly.

“She grinned raising her head looking up at him, “I’ll bet I can send this.” Adam looked at her not certain what she was up to. Dani started to get up. He was reluctant to release her at first, then gave in and let her go. “Eve told me that she knows how to make O- Popsicles and told me how to do it for a treat.” She went into the kitchen continuing to talk, “Well, that got me to thinking perhaps there were other things that could be done with it that we could eat. So I did some research, some testing and experimenting and came up with this.” She came back into the living room carrying a box. Climbing over the couch she sat on the back of it next to him. “I think I’ve also discovered I’m a little bit of a masochist since I was the only test subject I had. The first 9 or 10 tries ended in disaster.”

“I really can’t leave you alone unsupervised for any length of time can I.” He said with an annoyed look, then the box in her hand caught his attention. “What is that?”

She opened the box holding it out to him. Adam arched a brow and reached in taking one of the morsels out. He looked it over before smelling it. Zombie food never was very appetizing considering what it did to them, but this had a very tantalizing aroma. “How long has it been since you had chocolate?”

Adam smirked still looking it over, “Ages.”

“It’s safe, I promise.” She reassured him, “Trust me.”

He looked at her a moment before taking a bite. He half expected to spit it out but it was absolutely succulent. Sweet and sinfully good. Dani grinned seeing he was enjoying it as he chewed it slowly savoring it. When he swallowed he paused waiting for the effects that zombie food usually had on them but it never came. Instead he felt the warmth and euphoria spread through him that they experienced when they fed. Like a small jolt of intense energy to the system. It was nearly orgasmic. He opened his eyes looking up at her wanting to know what he’d just eaten.

She leaned closer, “AB- truffles.” She said proudly having worked on them extremely hard for quite some time. Adam was astounded and popped the rest of it in his mouth. “Unfortunately they are a complete bitch to make. You have to use a very specific somewhat expensive chocolate, AB- blood, mix it all very quickly in just the right way before the blood congeals, have to heat it at the right temperature, cool it at the right temperature, it’s all very complicated and boring but as you can see the result is well worth the hassle.”

“How sick did you make yourself with this little endeavor?” He asked running his tongue over his teeth and mouth still savoring the treat.

“I haven’t slept very much for a while. Leaves my days pretty free, and since I can’t go out in daylight, I get bored.” She admitted. Dani started to close the box but he quickly reached over snagging another wanting more of that delectable taste. Dani smiled and took one out for herself before closing it and setting it down on the table. “I wouldn’t advise eating more then 3 or 4 in a sitting. The sugar seems to hit us a bit harder then . . . you know. Humans. The high is pretty intense.”

Adam ate the sinfully delicious morsel barely able to contain the pure and utter pleasure it gave on so many levels. As they enjoyed their desert, both of their fangs had grown long, and their eyes glowed and Dani rumbled a contented purr. 

When he’d finished his he opened his eyes and watched as she finished hers. She was such a clever young woman, proving more and more how much of a hidden treasure she really was each day. This was her talent and passion. Eve had her books, Adam had his music, and Dani’s was blood. Its properties, its possibilities, its health, what it could do, all of it. Her obsessive nature no doubt contributing to her talent. It truly was amazing. Had she not been turned, her life may have lead to being a famous and renowned scientist of phlebotomy. Unfortunately, because of what she was now, it also presented a dangerous problem.

Reaching over he pulled her down off the back of the couch onto his lap looking into her amethyst eyes. “Stop experimenting on yourself.” He said seriously, “Candy is not worth your life.”

“Adam, it wouldn’t . . .” She began but he wouldn’t allow her to continue.

“Listen to me, Dani. Blood poisoning is very real and almost as deadly to us as sunlight. But not nearly as fast. It’s slow, it’s painful, and it’s wasting. Once you’re infected with it, you’re done. You could drink every drop of blood there is and it wouldn’t save you.” Reaching up he smoothed her hair back over her shoulder feeling a twist in his heart at the thought. “We are not zombies. There is no treatment, no cure, and there never will be. That isn’t a challenge either, it’s pure fact. If you never listen to me about anything else, believe me now and heed what I am telling you.”

She could see and feel how serious he was, and gave a nod. “I would never experiment on myself with contaminated blood, Adam. Even as a human that would be incredibly stupid. And I certainly would never feed it to you or Eve. Ever.” She looked down and was quiet for a moment, “You’ve known others who have died from blood poisoning?”

Adam stared into her eyes remembering having seen it up close and first had. Far closer than they would have liked to be. “There is no poison to zombies as merciless and harsh as blood poisoning is to us.” He fell silent another long moment, “And I couldn’t bare it if one of my girls succumbed to it.” He caressed her cheek never breaking his gaze. “I can see it in your eyes right now, Dani. That educated mind of yours that is desperate to solve puzzles turning in your head.” He leaned closer to her, “You must swear to me, promise me right now that you will stay away from this one.”

“But what if I could help? How many people have really looked into the problem itself and . . . .”

“Swear to me, Dani.” He demanded. “If you love us, . . . if you love me, you will give me your word.”

Dani took a breath thinking about what he was saying, what he was asking her. “I do love you.” She admitted in a quiet whisper looking into his eyes, “I promise.”

Yet again he found himself proud of her on so many levels. He kissed her forehead knowing she would keep her word. She closed her eyes taking his hand and kissing his palm before holding it close. “Yes.” He said finally, “I think that Eve would very much enjoy a box of your treats. Provided no one opens them and eats one in the mail.” Dani half laughed and looked at him with a nod. It seemed like such a long way around to get to the answer to her question. The alarm on her clock went off and they looked at each other, “Suns coming up.”

“Yeah, I need to clean up.” Dani said softly. She started to stand but he stopped her.

“Don’t be long.” He said looking deep into her eyes with an intense gaze, “I’ll be waiting.” She was a little startled but gave a nod and stood. Turning off the TV she picked up the box of candy and glasses going into the kitchen. Adam watched her go before standing as well and walking down the hallway.

 

Ritual

Dani finished her chores and turned off the lights going into her room. However when she opened the door, Adam wasn’t there. “Adam?” It was strange. But she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth changing for bed. When she came out, there was still no sign of him. The front door was locked so there was really only one other place he could be. She walked down the hallway to the guestroom and knocked before opening the door. “Adam? Is everything okay?”

She could sense he was there but she couldn’t see him. The lights were down very low barely on. If he wanted to sleep in here today that was perfectly okay, it was the whole reason the room existed. Dani turned to leave and go back into her own but there stood Adam before her as if out of thin air causing her to jump. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight . . . or good morning I guess.” He stood in silence just gazing into her eyes. Even after all this time, he could still make her nervous. “I should . . . yeah.” She started to go around but instead Adam stepped back closing the door and locking it. It appeared that they would be staying in here today.

“This bed is much more comfortable than yours. More so even mine.” He said walking towards her. He took her hands drawing her close to him still starring into her eyes. Reaching up he slid his fingers into her hair, “Do you want me Dani?” He asked her outright.

Startled by the question and stepped back, “What?”

He didn’t let her go and held her in place, “Do you want me?” He asked again never moving his gaze from hers. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t seem to be able to bring herself to answer, but in her silence was the answer. “Still unsure of everything.” He smirked.

Adam wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him resting his cheek against hers. Dani closed her eyes feeling the bush of his scruffy face against hers, nuzzling him anxiously. Of course she wanted him, she loved him. But she loved Eve too. Thoughts and feelings about something is one thing. Acting on them is another matter entirely. One that she fought constantly inside herself.

He breathed in her scent his hand moving down her back, as he nuzzled her ear. Dani rested her head to his shoulder hugging him in turn. Adam turned her around and unlaced the back of her shirt loosening it before pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. Removing his own shirt, he tossed that away as well. Before she could turn around he wrapped his arms about her embracing her tight to him. He rested his cheek to hers when she wrapped her arms over his, and he began rocking them gently.

Dani giggled a little not knowing what he was doing and it made her feel a little silly. She grinned rocking with him and then swaying. She closed her eyes leaning her head back against his shoulder just enjoying the soothing feel of his holding her. It felt like floating on clouds.

Adam turned her back to face him wrapping one arm around her back and the other took her hand and held it to his chest resting his cheek to hers. After a moment he pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes. Dani had dreamt what it would be like to kiss his lips and give herself to him completely, but Eve was always in her thoughts and when she had such dreams she was soon overwhelmed by guilt. She loved them both, but found herself lusting after Adam more and more.

Dani took a ragged breath as her eyes opened wide realizing what was happening. She started to pull back but his arm remained tight around her holding her in place and he tasted her cool lips.

Stunned, Dani was frozen when he kissed her. They had never kissed, not on the lips. It seemed to be a silent understanding between them. One that Dani had respected and almost felt thankful that there was such a boundary. It felt as though it kept her thoughts and feelings for him in check.

The taste of kiss made her body feel as though it came alive. It was an exhilarating feeling. Adams kiss grew deeper causing her to shiver and return his affection. She gasped turning her head breaking it, but Adam remained close nuzzling her. “Adam.” She breathed hardly able to make a sound.

“Shh.” He whispered softly in her ear, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, then her neck, and another to her shoulder. Dani’s eyes rolled back slightly and closed, moving her head to the side to give him more access. Raising his head he looked down at her feeling how ridged and brittle her body remained in his arms.

Taking her hands he moved backwards towards the massive gothic bed that had yet to be slept in, never moving his eyes from hers. Dani hesitated but then followed with him starring into his bewitching eyes.

Adam pulled her against him and kissed her even more passionately then before. This time Dani returned it anxiously unable to resist. His hands caressed down her back slowly, and then continued down into her skirt and underwear grasping her backside firmly to pull her body tighter against his still with his strong cool hands. Dani gasped slightly at the feel of him as her body quivered to his touch. Before she could resist or protest further, his hands lid her garments down off of her body letting them fall to the floor baring her body to him completely. She started to say something but he consumed her lips yet again.

He got up on the bed on his knees before reaching to her and pulling her up onto the bed with him. Before she could react he sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her placing his hands on her belly and resting his chin to her shoulder holding her firmly. He nuzzled her ear, then her neck, when he got to her shoulder he pressed his sharp to teeth to her flesh. Dani’s eyes opened and began to glow. Gently he pulled her head back to lean against his shoulder, his other hand moved to grasp her shoulder as he pressed his teeth a little harder against her skin.

“Adam . . .” She breathed feeling her body stir in a way she had never felt before, her own fangs starting to elongate. He could sense the change in her and tightened his grip.

“It only hurts for a moment.” He whispered.

“I’m already like you.” She said quickly.

“This has nothing to do with turning you.” Dani closed her eyes breathing deeply.

“Don’t . . .” She said growling fearful of herself as much as anything, but Adam sunk his teeth deep into her flesh causing her eyes to roll back and flutter. Her body shuttered at the feeling of his penetrating into her skin. He held her tight so she wouldn’t move, as if she could. They’d just fed so as soon as he withdrew she would heal. Adam just held in place biting down even deeper still. Dani opened her mouth as if to cry out but no sound came. Her own fangs long and razor sharp as well.

Finally, Adam withdrew his fangs, deep puncture wounds and marks, cuts from his teeth in her skin from biting down so deep and hard. Dani’s eyes were still closed gasping and writhing against him. He laid her back in his arms looking down at her before devouring her hungry lips, caressing her face with his fingertips. Dani’s hand reached up resting against the back of his head returning his kiss with anxious desire.

Adam had never bitten her before. She drank from both him and Eve but they weren’t the ones who had put her in the dire state he had found her in. Meaning that the bond that was struck between a sire and their fledgling was never formed. The mark he’d made closed and healed within a matter of moments. The feverish kiss broke and Adam looked down at her. Dani’s eyes opened looking up at him, intoxicated by the sensations.

“You still taste divine.” Adam said looking down into her eyes as he cradled her in his arms.

“What do you taste like?” She asked in a quiet whisper. A small smile crossed his lips at her question. She wouldn’t remember feeding from them. He pulled her up facing him and moved his head to the side continuing to gaze into her eyes, giving her silent permission to see for herself.

Dani drew closer to his neck and ran her tongue over him tasting his skin only causing her to become more excited. Adam’s hand moved up her back holding her close to him. She nuzzled his skin, as her teeth grew sharper. With one anxious move she bit down into his neck causing his eyes to close at the sensation. There was a rumble deep within Dani, a contented purr mixed with a low growl. Adam placed his hand against the back of her head shuttering at the extremely intimate experience of her drinking from him.

He let her taste him a moment longer before wrapping his hand in her hair and pulling her head back from his neck devouring her blood lips, smears of her blood still on his own. Dani was completely overtaken and wrapped her arms around him anxiously consuming his every kiss. Her hands clutched to his shoulders before moving down his back, but she was still mindful not to slice him with her claws.

Drunk on the taste of each other’s blood, their bodies were on fire burning with intense lust. Adam turned them lying her down against the mattress beneath him, moving her arms from around him and pinning her wrists above her head continuing to taste her lips.

Dani arched her back wanting to feel him against her. Holding her down, he raised his head just barely out of her reach gazing down into her eyes. Finally all that hesitation and resistance they had struggled with all this time was gone.

Reaching down he pulled her thigh around his waist, their bodies entwining anxiously writhing against one another. Adam’s eyes stayed locked on hers as he slowly began to enter her body. She gasped starring back into his at the sensation it caused her. He continued until he filled her completely watching as her eyes dilated. Coming to rest deep within her body he paused hearing something he hadn’t expected. A deep rumbling warning growl coming from Dani. Moving his free hand to rest against her throat lightly, she started to snarl.

This was a sudden and completely unexpected turn. Just moments before they were both filled with lust and passion desperate for more. But that girl, his Dani had disappeared. What lay beneath him now was an angry feral animal who did not want to be touched. Her hands tensed and her fingers reached and clawed towards his hand that held her wrists. He wasn’t entirely certain what was happening. “Dani?” He said softly. But there was no response, no recognition in her eyes. Whatever she was seeing and feeling it was completely different from what this had started out as. What it was meant to be.

Immediately he withdrew from inside her and repositioned himself to straddle her thighs continuing to hold her in place starring into her glowing deep purple eyes. “Dani.” He repeated starting to cup her face with his hand but she snapped and gnashed her teeth at it with every intent to rip it to shreds. Adam’s eyes were wide not understanding what had caused the violent change. Everything was at last going in the right direction, the way it should have from the beginning. He wanted her, she wanted him, and it was perfect. But where had she gone?

“Dani,” He spoke in a soft but stern tone, “Look at me.” He demanded, “Look at me and listen to my voice.” The growl remained low as she hissed at him but he persisted. “Listen to me Dani.” He said more forcefully, “Sleep. Close your eyes and sleep.” He commanded. She struggled a moment but he held her tighter in his vice like grip not letting her go. “Sleep.” He said again when her eyes closed and her body began to relax. She would have to obey him now having just exchanged blood with her again just a few moments before. Adam laid her back into the pillows seeing her finally start to succumb and brushed her hair back from her face, “Sleep.” He whispered once more as she lay still breathing hard but deep in sleep.

Adam was at a complete loss. He had no idea what had happened or why. He needed Eve and he needed her right now.

 

Panic Attacks

“Everything was going fine. The bond that we were supposed to have was struck and solidified. If it hadn’t been she wouldn’t have obeyed me when I demanded that she sleep.” He said pacing back and forth before the screen in Dani’s room. “I don’t understand what happened. What this is.”

“We always knew this was going to be a possible problem dear.” Eve said.

“What was?”

“Adam, she wasn’t seeing or threatening you. It was them. The ones who attacked her and left her for dead. Everything they did, the ways they hurt her, just because she can’t remember them doesn’t mean the damage wasn’t done. She would never have threatened you in such a way, she wasn’t herself. Dani adores you even though she tries not to show it or admit it.” Eve explained.

“Do you think this is why she resisted so long? Kept pushing me away, burying herself in random project after project for the past year?” He questioned sitting down on the foot of the bed looking at Eve.

“Such things are strange and the mind can be a funny thing. Her subconscious repressed it because it was so horrible, but most likely whispered into her ear every day. You said it spoke to her in her dreams when she slept but she never remembered that either.” She pointed out.

Adam scoffed, “And I let it all out. All those blocks meant to protect her, and I broke them all in one idiotic stroke.” He sighed shaking his head, “She thought I was attacking her. She thought I was one of them.”

“No Adam, not you.” Eve reminded him. He shook his head covering his eyes with his hand. “You have to take things slow Adam.”

“Eve, I need you. I need you here, now. Come back to Detroit. Please.” He said desperate for her help and guidance. “I can’t . . . I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“No darling. This is between the two of you now. You have to do this on your own, together.” Eve said seriously. “The bond is much stronger now; she will listen to you better than she did before.”

“She was already listening to me Eve. Before this. Just last night she promised me . . .” He shook his head again, “I’ve made mistakes with her. I know I have. But nothing as egregious at this.” He looked at her, “What do I do now?”

“Let her sleep today. When she wakes, feed her well. Then start again.” She advised.

“Eve . . .” Adam began not certain of any of this.

“One step at a time my love. You took a big one with her today. You sealed the bond between you. You have to gauge how she’s doing and if she’s ready for the next one.” She encouraged.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Adam sighed.

“You can my darling.” She reassured him, “Dani is yours.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	7. Dark Nights - Chapter 7

Nightmare Memories

“I know James . . . I know and I’m really sorry but there’s been a . . . a family emergency . . . yes . . . alright. Thanks. Bye.” Dani sighed hanging up the phone. Adam knew she wasn’t happy about calling into work, but he had asked her to stay home. Dani didn’t argue nearly as much as she used to, she didn’t seem to be able to now.

“I know that was difficult for you.” He said sympathetically.

“You know what it’ll mean for us if I lose my job.” She said tossing her phone aside.

“You are the best and most devoted worker they have. You never miss a night. There is no reason for them to dismiss you.” He said arching a brow. She didn’t answer moving to sit back on the couch. Adam walked around from the kitchen carrying a glass of blood even larger than the ones they usually drank from.

“Oh, No. Adam please . . .” She said holding up her hand when he brought it over to her, “I’m full to bursting already.”

“Hardly.” He handed it to her, “Drink it all down. Now.”

“Adam . . .”

“Drink.” He said sternly. Dani groaned but then did as he said.

“What is the reason we are we trying to founder me on blood?” She asked him when he took the glass back.

“You don’t remember?” He asked.

Dani grew silent and looked away, apparently she did quite clearly. “How is drowning me supposed to help with that?” She asked.

“You’re not having the same reaction to drinking this much like before.” He noted.

“You aren’t heating it up as much as that time.” She said with a sigh crossing her arms around her.

Adam studied her for a long moment seeing she was quite clearly upset but there could be endless reasons for it. “Why are you so upset?” He asked directly. She didn’t answer and seemed to be wanting to avoid talking about what happened all together. But it couldn’t just be ignored. Adam moved to the couch sitting down next to her on the edge, lacing his fingers together quietly waiting for her to answer.

“You weren’t there when I woke up. You didn’t stay with me.” She said not looking at him.

That was surprising, he hadn’t considered that of all things would bother her so much. “You needed your rest.”

“What happened to ‘you rest better when we’re together’?” She said her arms wrapping tighter around herself, “I tried to hurt you.” She said ashamed, “You were disgusted with me.”

“No.” He said looking at her seriously as it couldn’t be further from the truth.

There was another long pause before she spoke again. “Did you tell Eve?” Tell her what happened?” Adam didn’t respond giving her her answer. “Oh GOD.” She was beyond humiliated as she leaned over resting her head to her knees effectively curling into a tight ball. Adam could see she was hurting and he certainly hadn’t intended to hurt her further. He reached over to rest his hand on her shoulder, but she felt him drawing close and instantly sat up smacking his hand away, “Don’t touch me!” She exclaimed moving away. “Stay away from me!” There were tears streaming from her eyes as she spoke. She wasn’t mad at or afraid of him, she was terrified of herself. What she might do to him.

At once, Adam turned towards her moving closer. Dani shook her head drawing back again but he reached out taking her wrists and pulled her into his arms embracing her tight. He could feel her body tremble against him. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his chest. It wasn’t Adam who was disgusted with her, she was disgusted with herself. He wanted her to understand that wasn’t what he thought or how he felt. He was well aware that she didn’t intend to react the way she did before.

“You must tell me what you remember, Dani. You remembered who it was who hurt you. I saw it in your eyes.” He pulled back just enough to look at her.

“Why? Why do you want to know so badly? What does it matter now? It’s in the transcript.” She begged.

“No, not for you it isn’t. We tried forgetting it, we tried ignoring it. It hasn’t worked. It’s been over a year since you were attacked and your dreams are just getting worse. We have to sort this.” Adam said seriously.

“So we talk about it. So what?” She stood from the couch starting to pace her arms wrapping around herself again. “That’s what they tell rape victims, ‘you have to talk about it’. I don’t see a whole lot of them feeling better with other people knowing the details of their horrid humiliation.”

“That isn’t all that they did to you. If it were I believe you may have been strong enough to turn your back on it and pretend it never happened.” This wasn’t going anywhere, she was resisting too much. Adam was going to have to push her. He stood from the couch walking towards her, “Were you still awake? Were you conscious when they started to tear into you? Bite into you over and over again chewing your flesh? Ripping at you with their teeth like wild animals.” Dani shook her head covering her ears with her hands not wanting to hear another word. “Once or even a few times wasn’t enough. There were hundreds of them, your skin was hanging off of you in ribbons.”

“Adam, STOP!” She cried but he reached out catching her by the shoulders not allowing her to retreat any further then he grabbed her wrists pulling her hands away from her ears.

“I found you in the middle of a dirty open car park. There wasn’t any blood because it was all gone. They drank you, they drained you completely, every last drop.” He leaned closer, “Should I describe to you how they left other parts of your body? Not even Eve saw you in the condition I found you, because I bathed you and cleaned your wounds when I brought you home.” He could see a glow in her eyes and hear a quiet rumble deep within her. She was getting angry, which was what he wanted.

“Stop.” She said starring into his eyes.

He didn’t enjoy hurting her like this, it hurt his heart to see her suffer, but it had been left to long. This was the only way. “Do you want to know what sort of state your thighs and breasts were left in?”

Dani roared twisting her arms breaking his hold on her and she hit him squarely in the chest with the heels of her hands sending him flying back. Adam caught himself before he fell to the floor, taking a defensive stance knowing she was far from finished. She hissed and lunged at him claws and fangs barred but he caught her and threw her into the wall. He quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck squeezing as he pressed her face and body hard against the wall, pinning her with his body to keep her in place disabling her so she couldn’t make another attack.

“Listen to me Dani, hear me.” He demanded in a stern tone in her ear, “You remember. You remember what they did to you. You remember their faces.” He began, “Tell me Dani. Tell me what happened. Tell me what they did to you.”

Dani continued to growl angrily, breathing rapidly. He held her still just waiting. “After my night shift . . . I had some shopping to do.” She said the growl still very much wrapped around her words. “It was late, not many cars were left parked that time of night. The store was closing. I was the only one there.” She grew quiet again, but still the growl still remained.

“And?” He said wanting her to continue, they were finally getting somewhere. She thrashed trying to get free, but his hand remained tight around her neck, his other hand quickly grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm up hard against her back to give him better control. Adam was far stronger then she was. “What happened?” He demanded her to continue.

Dani’s body was still tense and she was nearly panting, furious and resistant. But when he spoke, she listened, and she had no choice but to comply. Especially in this state, more beast then a self aware person. “Someone had tried to force open the lock on the trunk of my car. There were scratches, dents in the metal, but whoever had tried wasn’t successful. I opened the door and put my bags in the back seat . . . when I started to close the door, someone hit my head against the roof of the car, and everything twisted and went black.” When she started to move he tightened his hold on her.

“Keep going.” He said forcefully.

She took several breaths clothing her eyes leaning her forehead against the wall.

“When I opened my eyes again . . . I was on a hardwood floor. My jaw hurt, my arms ached, my head pounded.” She described remembering more and more. “I saw the white box used to transport blood that had been in my car trunk. They’d gotten my key. It was ripped open and turned over. Several empty blood bags around it.” Adam could feel her starting to change in her body. Her focus was less on her rage, and more on the memories that were beginning to flood back.

“Then what did you see?” He prompted.

Dani was silent before she spoke again, her voice much less aggressive now. “I heard something. It sounded like panting, and grunting . . . . . like two people . . .” She stopped, “I pushed up from the floor feeling dizzy and sick. I started to stand, but I saw something moving. I looked over and saw two naked bodies, smeared with blood . . . on top of each other, . . . moving . . .” She sighed not wanting to say it but it was quite obvious what was going on. She took a breath more herself now but Adam still held her in place. “I turned away seeing a door and started to move for it as quiet as I could so they wouldn’t notice me. Their attention was elsewhere. But when I made it there, another naked man was blocking my way. Starring at me with cold eyes. Eyes like I’d never seen before. Like the eyes of an animal in the face of a human. I started to try and run passed and screamed but he wrapped his hand around my throat, his nails so incredibly sharp. They hurt so much. Like beestings in my skin.” She whispered.

This was killing Adam; he could hardly stand to force her to continue. He could feel her body trembling. She was reliving it now, not just remembering.

“He dragged me back into the room, then threw me onto the blood covered, cold bodies. Their hands immediately grabbed at me, pulling me in between them. They grabbed at me . . . pulled at me . . . held me down . . . and then he joined in. They held me still for him, pulling my arms and legs apart . . . their claws digging into me. I screamed . . . I cried . . . I pleaded . . . I begged . . . but I wasn’t real. I was just a toy. No one cares about the noises that come from a toy. You just keep playing with it . . . until you’re tired of it . . . and it breaks.” Her eyes opened her face still hard against the wall. Tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

“Did they say anything to you?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” She responded.

“What did they say?”

She half smirked closing her eyes, “I don’t know. I don’t speak Lithuanian.”

Lithuanian. They weren’t local. Of course they weren’t. There was a long moment of silence before Adam spoke again. “How many?” He questioned.

“Four. Three men and one girl.” She said simply.

Adam held her a moment longer before he slowly loosened his grip, and released her. But Dani didn’t move. She remained facing the wall, her face pressed against it, as though it could hide her from the horrors and the shame she felt. But he stayed close not moving away. “What else can you remember?” He encouraged.

“Her laugh.” She said softly. “Like a child’s who was playing a game.” Dani closed her eyes once more, “They took turns. Biting me, hurting me, . . . violating me. Then all of them at once. I never knew such pain was possible.” She was quiet for a long moment before continuing, “I drifted in and out for a while. My own screams causing me to wake before drifting again. They would hit me, or stab me to wake me up, but it worked less and less.” She wasn’t going into graphic detail but it was clear she was remembering every second, every pain, every terror and humiliation. Even now she was completely beaten down by it. “I remember choking and tasting blood on my lips. I thought it was from when they bit into my face, or maybe I had bitten my own tongue. But I was more aware for a while after that . . . it must have been when they fed me . . . to keep me alive longer. So they could keep . . .”

Adam put his hand on her shoulder. It was enough. She didn’t have to go on. His other hand moved her hair off her neck and he kissed her softly before pulling her from the wall into his arms holding her tight. No wonder her mind had tried to shut it out for so long.

“I took so many medical courses to become a phlebotomist. Even in high school, college prep classes. I knew every part of the human body . . . I’d seen cadavers, body pieces, healthy and diseased . . . . but I never saw inside myself before . . . not until they made me watch while they sliced off sections of my skin and ate them.” The slow steady way she was talking now and the glazed far away stare made it clear she was falling into shock.

“Oh fuck.” He said closing his eyes feeling sick at the thought of what she had endured. Some of the wounds she’d described weren’t among the mess they had left her in. It meant that they had fed her human blood after feeding her their own to revive her enough so they could rip her apart all over again. Then they bled her dry so she wouldn’t heal anymore, tortured and toyed with her until there was barely anything left, and dumped her out in the open leaving her to die. To burn in the daylight when the sun came up.

“The next time I opened my eyes . . . you were holding my hand. Eve was stroking my hair.” She remembered. “I remember your voice whispering to me. You told me not to be afraid . . . you were watching over me.”

He remembered too. He remembered much better and far more then she would ever be able too. Before Eve arrived, Adam sat with her in the basement bedroom playing soft and gentle music for her. He didn’t know how to fix her, how to bring her back, how to wake her up . . . or if she ever would. Thank God Eve knew what to do.

They stood there for quite some time, Adam just holding her tight in his arms. There was so much strange behavior from Dani that he didn’t understand. It was crystal clear to him now where much of it had come from even though she wasn’t aware of it herself.

“It’s still in me isn’t it.” She whispered in a broken voice, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes. “Their blood . . . it’s part of me. It’s in me now . . . forever.”

“No.” Adam said, “All of that blood is gone and always will be. The only blood left is your own, and mine.” He held her even tighter to him. “You belong to me Dani. No one will ever touch you or hurt you like that ever again. Never again. You’re safe with me and you always will be.” He swore.

Dani leaned her head back looking up at him. He starred into her eyes cupping her face in his hands drying her tears from her face with his thumbs. Time seemed to freeze for several moments, before he kissed her tenderly wishing he could take it all away again. Like it had never happened. Half in tears himself, he wrapped his arms around her again embracing her.

 

New Friends

Dani came home finding Adam standing outside of her apartment. She thought it extremely strange as he usually just went inside when he arrived. He starred at her as she approached, “Did you forget your key?” He just continued to give her a dark look as she walked passed him to the door. He had apparently already been inside as it was unlocked. She looked at Adam before opening the door and going inside.

A black cat with shining blue eyes jumped up on the back of the couch and Dani smiled reaching out and petting her, “Hello sweety.” She said scratching her ears. Adam followed her in closing the door behind them with a cross look on his face. “I’ll bet your hungry.” Dani said picking her up continuing to pet her. When the cat saw Adam, her body went ridged and she hissed. It was a surprise as she’d been nothing but sweet with Dani. Adam clinched his jaw leaning his head back. Dani had to stifle a laugh as she turned carrying the small cat into the kitchen and fed her.

“Where did that thing come from?” Adam said in an annoyed tone.

“Her name is Raven, and she was a stray. She’s still pretty young and was hungry.” Dani said putting the box of cat food back in the cupboard. “Come on, Adam. Is a bad ass vampire really going to be bothered by a tiny little cat?”

“It doesn’t like me.” He said starring at the cat who was anxiously eating.

“I don’t like you sometimes.” Dani pointed out opening the fridge and pulling out some bags of blood.

“Dani . . .”

“Adam, don’t worry. Once she eats her breakfast she goes out for the day. She’s not going to bother you.” She reassured him.

He was still annoyed by the creature’s presence but he turned his attention to Dani. She was in much better spirits then she had been when he left her. He’d felt guilty about having put her through such an emotional turmoil making her relive such painful experience but it had to be done. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. She reached out handing him his glass of blood, taking a sip of her own walking back into the living room sitting down and taking off her shoes.

“So why are you here?” She asked, “It’s not one of my nights off.”

“I wanted to see you.” He sat down next to her on the couch. “I haven’t heard from you all week.”

“Were you expecting to find me in the fetal position half out of my mind?” She asked drinking from her glass. Adam was silent a moment realizing that may have been what he thought. “Sorry to disappoint. I work in a hospital. I’ve seen some horrible things. I’ve seen people injured and damaged in unspeakable ways. They didn’t get better, and all too often they die.” She was quiet for a moment, “All that stuff that happened? It’s over and done. You and Eve saved me and gave me a new life. Should I really be so concerned with how the old one ended?”

Adam just stared at her struck speechless for several moments. “It’s only been a week.” He said in disbelief. “Have you been talking to Eve?”

Dani shook her head, “No, have you?”

He remained silent staring at her not certain what to make of her. “Dani,” He began, “No one is more pleased with the prospect that you are taking everything in such stride . . .” He paused, “But it’s only been a week.”

She smiled, “You said that already.” She finished her blood and put the glass down on the table. “Adam, I’m fine. Much better than I was before I remembered. Truly.” He studied her a moment more before drinking from his own glass. Before Adam could respond again, the small cat jumped up on the couch between them. Dani smiled and scratched her ears before picking her up. Adam’s lip curled at the creature slightly, and the cat returned the sentiment. “Honestly, you two.” Dani said standing from the couch taking the cat to the door opening it to let her out. “Have a good day little one, see you tonight.” She petted her once more before the cat meowed and scurried off. Dani closed the door and locked t up tight before the sun began to rise. “Does Eve hate animals as much as you do?”

“I don’t hate animals. I’m just not overly fond of that one.” He admitted.

“Okay, so you guys don’t like each other. Could be worse, I could have brought home a stray guy.” She said teasingly as she started to walk past him to pick up her empty glass but Adam set his down and snatched her into his lap. “Uh oh, not funny?”

“Not even remotely.” Adam said seriously.

“Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I sort of needed an answer for, like yesterday.” She began, “They are looking for volunteers to go on a mobile blood drive into Canada. Its part of a field study program for the hospital. My supervisor through it would be great field experience for me.”

Adam just stared at her not knowing why she was even entertaining this as a thought. “Where do I even begin?” He said in disbelief.

“No, look. I’ve expanded my cover story a little about being severely photosensitive . . . which is actually true, as the reason I have to work nightshifts. So taking that into account, my supervisor says they can accommodate me. They kind of have to because it’s a legitimate disability. We’d be going from hospital to hospital and I would be working inside for the whole trip . . .”

“Dani, stop.” He said not understanding what was wrong with her, “Are you completely Mad? You aren’t a human with a medical disability, you are a fucking vampire!” He exclaimed. “If even indirect sunlight hits you, you aren’t going to break out in hives or a rash; you are going to burst into flames!”

“I can work around it! With a mobile blood collection unit, we take the blood inside, and when we’re at the hospital, I’ll be inside again. I would be in doors at all times . . .” She tried to explain.

“Oh good, when empty bags of blood start to turn up, I’m sure they’ll forgive that and consider it another medical disability. Not to mention when you attack patients because you can’t find an opportunity to feed before you start work. That’s just brilliant, Dani. Very clever!” He said seriously.

She quieted and turned her eyes down. Dani had realized it was probably a foolish idea. “I’ve only been to Canada twice on school trips, and I hardly saw anything.” She said softly.

“If you want to go to Canada you can, you can go anywhere you want in the world. But not ‘working’ and certainly not with humans who know you, that are going to be with you every minute of the day. You’ll get caught, you’ll get hurt, and it’s completely foolish to tempt fate like that.” He said his arms around her looking into her eyes.

“I don’t want to stay in Michigan forever.” She said incredibly disappointed.

“And you don’t have to.” Adam sighed, “If you want to travel, to see what it’s like for us, we can go to Tangiers and visit Eve. It will probably change your mind about wanting to travel very much or very often. But it would get you out for a bit, in a new place, in another country.” She remained quiet looking away. “Darling, you have to accept that there are things you can’t do anymore. You aren’t human and no amount of ‘medical’ excuses are going to change that. It certainly won’t protect you from the countless deadly dangers out there that could end you.”

Dani had managed to fool herself into believing she could work it out and find a way that she could go on the trip. But she couldn’t go without asking Adam and she knew hardly anything about traveling as a vampire. He and Eve had survived for centuries and knew how to do such things. “It’s getting late.” She said softly relenting. “I need a shower before bed.” She got up and disappeared into her room.

Adam hated to disappoint her and tell her no, but there wasn’t a choice. She simply couldn’t do it. And with such a set up, he certainly wouldn’t be able to go with her to watch over her. It was apparent things like this were going to keep coming up for a while. She was still so young, idealistic, and ambitious which could lead to some severe trouble. He’d already caught her experimenting on herself once. She really did need guidance and supervision.

 

First Embraces

When Dani got out of the shower, she brushed her hair before putting it in two braids. She was still disappointed that she was going to have to turn the trip to Canada down but she also knew how foolish it had been to get her hopes up with her situation. She suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for invading alien races who had to lay low and hide out among the humans. Were alien’s even real? Who knows. She was a vampire now so all bets were off on what was real and what wasn’t.

She came out of her bathroom wearing her purple satin nightgown going out into the living room to clean up before turning in. Putting the glasses away she took her box of truffles out of the fridge and leaned over the bar calling out down the hallway, “Adam! Do you want some junk food?”

“How is that even a serious question?” He called back.

Dani grinned and closed the door before heading down the hallway to his room. Going inside Adam got up from the bed having already removed his boots and socks and unbuttoned his shirt. She opened the box of truffles holding it out and he took one immediately taking a bite. “Do you know if Eve got hers yet?”

Adam nodded, “Yes, and she hopes you’ll send more. And often.”

She smiled taking another truffle out before walking over and setting the box on the bedside table. “Whenever I can. I’ll try to keep her supplied.”

“What about me?” He asked eating the rest of the truffle. “You have yet to send any home with me and I live here.”

“I share with you when you come over, gives you an excuse to come see me.” She said taking a bite of hers.

“Dani, I always come to see you. Every week regardless and without fail.” He said seriously.

She stared at him a moment, “Jokes just get lost on you sometimes don’t they.”

Adam walked over getting another truffle, “No. Most time what you consider a joke isn’t funny.” He said popping the tasty morsel in his mouth.

“You know, I’m tempted to let you down the whole box. You might be fun on a sugar high.” She said finishing her treat. Adam just gave her a look as he finished eating his own. Dani grinned and turned putting the lid back on the box, and picked it up. Then she turned back to Adam and kissed his cheek, “Night.” She said heading out. Before he could say anything or react, she slipped from the room going back into the kitchen putting the candy away.

When she closed the fridge she turned coming face to face with Adam causing her to jump slightly. He looked into her eyes in silence before leaning in close. Dani found herself drawing back until she found herself up against the fridge. Adam pause a moment before continuing, tasting her lips. Dani was quite hesitant but closed her eyes accepting the kiss. Reaching up Adam slid his hand into her hair behind her head kissing her a bit deeper drawing his body close to hers. When his other hand moved to her side and started to caress her curves. She had to stop him. “Adam.” She said resting her hand on his chest halting his advances. “I tried to kill you.” She reminded him of their last attempt at intimacy.

“But you didn’t.” He said looking down into her eyes, she started to protest further but Adam reached up cupping her head in his hands. “Dani.” He said in a gentle tone, “I want to make love with you sweetheart.” He said gently resting his forehead to hers, “Let me love you.” He whispered tenderly stroking her face with his thumbs.

Of course she wanted him to, more than anything. She’d wanted it for sometime but she couldn’t forget what had happened before. “I don’t know if I can.” She whispered nervously closing her eyes.

“You can.” He said softly finding her lips and kissing her with tender purpose. Dani still was uncertain not having intended to act the way she had before, but the fridge and kissing her again. Relenting and giving in a little she wrapped her arms around him returning his affection, as they nuzzled each other for a moment before kissing him again.

Adam looked into her eyes a moment before reaching down and sweeping her up into his arms, carrying her from the kitchen back into his room. He lay her down on the massive plush bed. Removing his shirt, he crawled up onto the bed with her looking down into her eyes as he lay over her, finding her lips and kissing her once more. Dani closed her eyes savoring his taste, anxiously returning every touch, as her hands moved down his strong firm back. He could still feel how hesitant she was, scared that at any moment she was going to revert into some wild and ferrous animal. But Adam was patient and attentive. His hands moved down over her body as he lavished kissed and gentle touches all over her soft form making sure every inch of her form was caressed. His hands were strong but very loving and extremely experienced.

Dani’s eyes remained closed getting lost in the sensations and tingles of pleasure he was causing within her. Her hands resting on his head as he moved over her. Dani could feel so many emotions inside, loving the feel of his hands on her body, the gentle kisses to her skin, loving the way he caressed her.

The bond between Adam and Dani had existed long before she had been turned. Perhaps even before she had started to work for him. From the moment they crossed paths it was as though they were drawn to one another. Whatever it was, it had compelled Adam to tell a zombie his most guarded secret of his existence, and it compelled Dani to give him her own blood to feed him and help him survive.

Adam could hear her purr contentedly, her fingers moving over his hair as he made his way back up. Pausing over each of her breasts to taste them and caress them before trailing kisses up to her neck and at last finding her lips once more.

Dani looked up into his eyes a moment, anxious to continue, but she was still incredibly nervous. “Why does it feel like I have no idea what to do?” She whispered.

“I’m not your first.” He pointed out and she gave a nod turning her eyes away a little embarrassed. Adam touched her chin turning her eyes back towards him, “I may not be the first man you’ve ever been with Dani, but I will be the best.” A smile swept her face hearing what he had said.

“Are you really that good?” She asked softly touching his face with her fingertips.

“I’ve been around for several centuries darling, none of your previous lovers could claim to have even a fraction of the experience I posses.” He said kissing her again. Adam’s hand slid down her body slowly to her hip moving her satin nightgown up her legs a thighs baring her body to him. His fingers slowly traced the line of her abdomen before his hand slid down between her thighs moving them apart enough to give him access to her secret womanhood. His eyes continued to look into her eyes as he slipped his fingers between her moist wet lips and began to stroke her firmly.

Dani couldn’t help but moan as she opened her legs a bit wider to him. Adam caressed her softness gently moving his fingers to stroke her sensitive tight quivering sex. She shuttered a little closing her eyes feeling the wondrous sensations he caused within her. His touches were so masterful with no hesitations and no holding back.

Even though she was way beyond ready to receive him, Adam took his time wanting to continue his explorations of her body. He wanted to know every part of her beautiful fresh young frame. Her body was so much different from Eve’s. Dani was perhaps an inch or two shorter than Eve, and not nearly as thin. She had healthy curves, thighs, and most luscious of all were her plump large breasts and firm backside. Her body was so young, so healthy, and so beautiful. Even the strange color of her eyes were completely alluring. They kissed anxiously as Dani’s body writhed whimpering at the way he caressed her, it was pure bliss. Dani arched her back resting her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her again.

Dani reached up sliding her fingers into his hair, anxiously finding his lips for another kiss. She devoured his mouth so feverishly it distracted him from his purpose a moment as he rested his hand to her neck returning the onrush of passion. Dani began to sit up rolling him over onto his back as she wrapped her legs around him straddling his abdomen. He held her against him as they kissed passionately. Dani’s body anxiously rubbing against his.

Adam closed his eyes as Dani moved down his neck to his chest, her nails and hands gently but hungrily moving over him as she kissed and tasted his skin. Anxiously licking and suckling each of his nipples before moving down over the strong firm muscles of his abdomen. Her hands were quick to remove his belt before unbuttoning his jeans removing them and tossing them to the floor. Her hands moved to his highs moving over them with her claws but not breaking the skin, leaning down and kissing him over and over before her hands found his member and stroked it and caressed it gently.

He could feel how anxious and eager she was to please him, but at the same time he wanted to retain control of the situation. At least for their first time. When the flat of her tongue started at the base of his shaft and made its way up to the tip, he took her wrist and sat up pulling her up to his level and immediately devoured her lips. He wanted to please her first.

“Such a good girl.” He complimented before laying her back and positioning himself between her thighs. Caressing her a moment before he gently slid inside her quivering wet womanhood. Dani’s eyes rolled back and closed as she moaned in pleasure. Adam started thrusting in long slow deliberate strokes deep inside of her. The purr deep inside her chest grew. As he moved she couldn’t stifle the moans of pleasure, as her hands continued to move over his cool strong back.

It was like a dream she hoped would never end. His eyes remained on her face studying her every reaction. She felt so good, so tight inside and her body felt wondrous against his so soft and eager. She wanted him and he wanted her desperately.

Her legs quivered and shook uncontrollably around him. He braced his hands against the mattress leaning up to give him better leverage so he could thrust a little deeper and a little harder, kissing her hungrily every now and again savoring the taste of her wonton lips. Their tongues danced with each other as their bodies moved as one.

It wasn’t long before her body began to shiver and tense around him. He immediately moved a bit harder with more purpose. Soon he heard her cry out as her entire body bucked beneath him holding on for dear life. Adam continued to move his hips feeling her body convulse in shocks of pleasure. When they started to subside he wrapped his arms and began to devour her lips again. “You are so beautiful Dani.” He whispered into her ear resting his cheek against hers.

Dani smiled wrapping her arms around him embracing him tight. The day was young and they were just getting started.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	8. Dark Nights - Chapter 8

Following Night

Adam and Dani lay together wrapped in each other’s arms soundly sleeping after nightfall. However Dani’s eyes opened and flashed as she raised her head. Adam was still asleep and she carefully untangled herself from his arms, reaching down she picked up her nightgown from the floor and slipped it on. Going out into the hallway she closed the door silently so as not to disturb Adam.

Something didn’t seem right, she had a strange feeling inside she didn’t understand. She shook it off and went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. A small smile appeared as she remembered the time she and Adam had shared. She’d never had so much fun with a guy as she had with him.

A scratching noise came from the front door and Dani smiled, “I know, you’re hungry. Hold on.” She turned the water off and dried her hands before going to the front door. Dani unlocked the door and stood behind it letting the small cat in before closing the door and locking it again. “Have a good day?” Raven meowed and hugged Dani’s legs as they walked into the kitchen, she fed her and petted her a few more times. “You know, you’re going to have to be a good girl. I have never heard of an all night vet’s office. So I kinda doubt spaying and shots are in your cards. Lucky for you, right?”

Dani went back to preparing breakfast. When she started to pour the bags of blood into glasses she stopped feeling a twinge in her head. She paused a minute closing her eyes shaking it off. She started to go back to her task when an unbearable pain made it feel like someone cracked her skull open and poured boiling acid and razors into it. She held her hand to her head but it only seemed to get worse. She screamed falling down, the glass of blood shattering on the kitchen floor around her.

 

Problems

Dani woke suddenly finding herself on her couch. Adam was sitting beside her, holding a towel under her hand as he pulled shards of glass from her palm. “Ouch.” She said covering her face with her other hand.

` “What happened?” He said pulling the last piece then wrapped it tight with the towel.

“Nothing important, it’s gone now.” She said feeling more embarrassed then anything. She sat up feeling a little woozy, pulling her hand from him. She almost felt like she was going to throw up.

Adam reached over picking up the glass of blood that hadn’t broken, but she shook her head. “Your hand isn’t healing. You need to feed.” He said handing it to her but she looked like she was going to be sick and pushed it away.

“Oh don’t do that again unless you want to see me boot all over the apartment.” She said closing her eyes and covering her face.

Adam furrowed his brow, “What happened, Dani? Tell me.” He demanded.

“It’s just a migraine, okay? I used to get them in high school. It’s better now.” She said.

“That’s impossible. You can’t get a migraine.” Adam said.

“Oh really? Cause it sure felt like a head shattering, soul crushing, glass breaking migraine.” She said giving him a look.

“You’re biology is different now, Dani. You are a vampire. It isn’t possible for you to have a headache. I have never heard of any vampire having a migraine. Ever.” He said seriously.

“Well aren’t I just the special one.” She said with a sigh.

“Dani, this is serious. Migraine’s are a human problem.” He said genuinely concerned. The only time he’d ever heard of a vampire having a headache is when they had contracted blood poisoning. But she and Adam ate from the same supply. If that were the case, he would be sick too. Not to mention Dani tested everything. She already pulled from a safe and clean supply and never left anything to chance. “You said you had them before, when did they stop?”

“Puberty.” She said simply. He arched a brow, “I know, it’s probably not that.” She said rolling her eyes. Dani looked up seeing the dark expression of worry on his face. “Look, if you think this is a problem, I’ll take some tests when I go in for work tomorrow. The MRI technician is a close friend of mine.”

Adam rubbed his eyes with a frustrated sigh, “Dani, how many times am I going to have to repeat this before it sinks in?” He asked looking at her, “You aren’t human anymore. Any human test you take . . . . is not going to have human readings. I imagine they’ll be curious as to why that is.”

“Okay. Then we just treat it as the bummer it is and move on. Stop worrying about it.” She said with a sigh. Adam handed the glass of blood to her again, and she just gave him a look. “Fine.” She said taking the glass and knocked it back as quickly as she could. She waited a moment as if negotiating with her own body not to violently kick it back. Dani took a breath as it seemed she won the argument and Adam put the glass aside taking her wounded hand and unwrapping it. The wounds knit back together and healed as they should have done in the first place.

“Better?” He asked.

“Usually.” She said with a sigh, “Where’s Raven? Is she alright?” Dani said looking around. Adam motioned towards her feet where the black cat was close watching them with concern. She smiled a little bit reaching down and petting her as Dani pulled her legs up under her. She looked at Adam seeing the look that still crossed his face. “Everything is fine Adam. I swear. Look. I’m all better. Okay?”

It was clear he didn’t agree, not knowing what caused this or what it meant.

 

Test Battery

“Maybe these headaches have something to do with your diet.” Her friend Jeremy said sitting with her. “What sort of things do you eat?”

“Uh . . . protein. A lot of protein. With Vitamins.” She said trying to be honest, “Trust me, it’s not my diet. I don’t know what caused it, I haven’t had a migraine in years and I don’t remember ever having one that bad.” She explained.

“Have you had a head injury or anything that might have caused it?” He asked.

“No, nothing.” Dani said with a sigh.

“Well, look lets run you through the MRI machine and see if there is anything wrong.” He suggested.

“Uh . . . I can’t Jeremy. The readings look really, really weird. I don’t want to freak you out.” She said softly.

“How do you know the readings look weird?” He questioned.

She sighed, “The photosensitivity. Sun allergy issue. They did a ton of tests and the readings weren’t even remotely normal.”

“Okay, so we go into this already knowing that and move on from there to see what we can find.” Dani looked away not certain and Jeremy could see she was nervous. “Hey, I won’t report you to anyone, no matter what we find if you don’t want me too. I swear.” He reassured her. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. Always had each other’s backs. Not gonna suddenly turn on you and betray you now.”

She smiled looking at him before hugging him; “I do need help . . .” She pulled back looking up at him, “I really think there isn’t another person who can help me.

 

Zombies

Jeremy sat in Dani’s apartment drinking a coke as she stood pacing back and forth. “Do you think he’s going to be angry?” He asked.

“He’s not very fond of humans . . . or as he calls you ‘zombies’.” She said. “Not exactly sure how he’s going to react to you, or any of this.” She walked over and sat down next to him, “He’s probably going to freak out that I told you.” 

“What choice did you have? You couldn’t run the test on yourself and you’re right. Your readings are really weird.” Jeremy replied, “We’re friends. I’m not going to rat you out. God, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He said seeing how nervous she was. “Besides. The vampire thing . . . is kinda hot.”

Dani couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “Shut the fuck up.” She said playfully. They had been like brother and sister growing up. He grinned always having been able to make her laugh when she was at her lowest.

Just then the locks on the door began to unlock and open, and Dani stood. Adam had told her not to run any tests at the hospital and she did it anyway. When the door opened and Adam came in he paused seeing the man sitting on Dani’s couch. There was a dead and eerie silence for what seemed like an eternity before she quickly moved to the door closing it and locking it behind Adam.

“Adam, I wanted you to meet someone . . .” Dani began nervously.

“Jeremy. From your birthday party.” He said never taking his eyes off the young man. Jeremy thought that interesting as Adam hadn’t stayed long enough to be introduced to everyone.

“Wow, your guy’s hearing must really be good.” He said looking at Dani.

Dani’s eyes went wide as she shot Jeremy a look of disbelief, “Dude!” She said wanting to have told Adam a better way that she had told them what they were. “Adam, you know who Jeremy is. We grew up together and went to school and everything. We’ve known each other since we could walk.”

“And you think that excuses this do you?” Adam said sternly.

“Adam . . . you were concerned, and Jeremy was concerned too, and he just wanted to help me. He didn’t freak out, and is ridiculously understanding. Even more then I was. He just wants to help.” She said sincerely.

“Friend or not he is a zombie, they cannot be trusted.” He said rather unhappy about this mess. Dani sighed and looked away, “What is he doing here?”

Dani was quiet for a moment, “Because we need a baseline.”

“A what?”

“Her readings are completely different from human readings.” Jeremy stepped in, “I can’t see if anything is wrong in the tests unless we have a healthy baseline from . . . . well, you.” Adam just starred at Jeremy darkly. “Look,” Jeremy said when Dani started to speak again stopping her, “I don’t know anything about Vampires apart from Bram Stoker, Anne Rice, and Joss Whedon. To be honest, I never really cared. But I do care about Dani. Out of the two of us, she has always been the tough one. I barfed in 6th grade biology, she was making the frogs talk and dance.” He paused, “”Now she hasn’t told me the whole story, I know she hasn’t, and I wouldn’t ask her to. I imagine the volumes she has kept from me is out of loyalty and or a promise she’s made to you. There is a lot I would like to know. Like how the fuck this happened to her.” Jeremy shook his head as that seemed what crossed him the most, “The irony of a phlebotomist being a vampire isn’t lost on me, but I have to say. Adam. I don’t care about you, or your lifestyle, or what you do in any capacity. I do care about Dani and I want to help her.”

“Really.” Adam said starring Jeremy down. “And just how much is your silence going to cost? How much is it going to take to satisfy zombie’s greedy nature so he doesn’t look elsewhere for profit? Hmmm?”

Jeremy smirked, “Obviously you don’t remember what it’s like to have family who cares about you. Otherwise you’d know that Dani and her safety are my only concern.” He sighed, “And now by extension . . . you. No matter of much of a prick you are.”

“You are not her family.” Adam said forcefully.

“Why? Because we’re a different species now? Why are you acting like such an ass? Between the two of us, there is access to resources that your kind have never had access to before. At least as far as I know.” He said raising his voice.

Dani was starting to feel that twinge in her head that she had felt the other night, “Uh . . . guys . . .”

The two men were standing toe to toe and didn’t hear her, “Dani and I have known each other our whole lives, and she trusts me. Why can’t you?”

“Dani is a child and doesn’t know any better, she’s lived as a vampire precariously for nearly a year and a half. She still hasn’t accepted who or what she is, and people like you keep her clinging to an old life that is no longer relevant. It puts her in constant danger and puts foolish ideas into her head that are going to result in her death!” Adam said seriously.

Dani covered her eyes with a shaking hand as the pain grew worse by the second. She took a breath leaning against the back of the couch. Neither Adam nor Jeremy noticed her growing distress and continued to argue. Finally the pain was so blindingly unbearable, Dani screamed in agony before collapsing to the floor.

Both men were immediately pulled from their squabbling seeing her fall and rushed over kneeling down beside her. “Dani, Dani can you hear me darling?” Adam said seeing the sickly grey color to her skin like it had been the other night when this had happened.

Jeremy opened each of her eyes seeing how they had become pinpointed, “This isn’t just a migraine. Her pupils would be dilated.”

“Has she fed?” Adam asked. Jeremy looked at him not understanding, “Since she woke up tonight, has she fucking fed!”

“I don’t know, she was awake when I got here at dusk. Maybe she did before I arrived?” Chances were unlikely, when she got nervous or upset she tended to forget and she certainly wouldn’t feed in front of her friend. She was no doubt very self conscious about it.

Adam reached into her pocket taking out her keys that held the one to the fridge. “Take her in her room. The first door in the hallway.” He said before standing and going to the kitchen.

“Yes sir.” Jeremy snapped under his breath before picking Dani up carefully from the floor and taking her into her room laying her down on her bed. He went back out into the living room and grabbed his bag returning to Dani and quickly took out some medical equipment attaching it to her to take some readings. He sighed a little, “Jesus kid. A year and a half and you never said a word about any of this.”

A few minutes later Adam came in seeing Jeremy writing down something in his notebook and the various devices attached to Dani. “What the hell are you doing to her?” He demanded.

“I’m taking readings during an episode to compare to when she’s not having one.” He looked over seeing the glass of red crimson he was carrying. “I’m trying to help her. What are you doing?”

“Actually helping her.” Adam snapped seeing the blood down on the bedside table getting up on the bed next to her and lifting her into a sitting position in his arms. Picking up the glass he held it to her lips. She was just barely conscious, the pain in her head keeping her well out of her wits. “Come on darling, drink.” He said gently. She groaned slightly lifting her head as she did as he said and drank. Adam made certain that she took every last drop before putting the glass aside. “Sleep now. Rest Dani.” He said softly kissing her head as she seemed to fall asleep. Adam carefully laid her down again resting her head to the pillows and she seemed to be resting much easier. Seeing the change, Jeremy began taking another set of readings to note the differences. Adam watched him in silence as he worked. “You just carry all of that shit around with you?”

“It wasn’t supposed to be for her, we brought this stuff here for you. Dani didn’t think you’d agree to come in for testing even though what would be really usefully would be an MRI and a CAT scan. But we were going to take what we could get.” “Jeremy admitted.

Adam looked at Dani a few moments, “What have you found so far, if anything.”

“Umm. She’s dead.” Jeremy said seriously. “Her average body temperature hovers in the 30’s. I have no idea if that’s good or bad. She doesn’t seem to have a pulse but her blood still tends to flow normally. That’s from the tests she’s run on herself.” Jeremy held up an electronic thermometer. “May I?”

Adam gave him a look and then a slight nod. Jeremy reached up and swiped it across his forehead in one quick swift move as a light shined on Adam’s skin for less than a second. It was strange, that’s not how Adam remembered thermometers working.

“Well apparently she has a fever that she didn’t have 10 minutes ago.” Jeremy said furrowing his brow.

“15 degrees higher than mine?” Adam said. Jeremy arched a brow giving a nod. “Because I heated her breakfast far beyond what we usually drink it at. The hotter it is, the stronger the calming affect it has on us.” Jeremy wasn’t going to argue, he knew that all of this was going to be new and weird. Adam studied Jeremy as he continued to work. “You wanted her as your own didn’t you. That’s why you are so irritated.”

“I’m irritated because I’m trying to help her, and you’re being a dick.” Jeremy answered bluntly.

“You’re saying in the years you have known her, you have never lusted after her? Imagined what it would be like to take her?” Adam was pushing on purpose, partly because he wanted to know why Jeremy was so adamant to help, and partly because Adam tended to find himself a bit jealous where Dani was concerned. Which was something he couldn’t explain or fully understand.

“Man, . . . . that is so disgusting.” Jeremy said properly grossed out.

Adam furrowed his brow seeing his genuine reaction, “You think making love to this beautiful young creature is ‘disgusting’?” He said in disbelief.

“I’m sure it’s great, and I’ve always thought she was beautiful.” Jeremy said. “Do you get the concept of ‘brother and sister’ at all? We might not have had the same parents, but that’s the relationship we have and sleeping together would be like . . . incest. And that’s just . . . . ugh.”

“Fair enough.” Apparently there was no danger there. Adam looked at Dani whose color was improving now back to normal. Sometimes he still had to get on her about feeding properly.

The doorbell rang and Adam started to go get it, but Jeremy stopped him reaching for his wallet, “That’s for me. I hadn’t had dinner so Dani ordered a pizza.” He stood and left the room to get the front door. Adam rolled his eyes settling down next to Dani leaning against the headboard pulling her close to him and stroking her hair. Why did she continually do such foolish things? She was the first zombie in centuries he had told about his being a vampire and even then he felt cautious about it. Now, just a year and half into her undead life, she tells their secret to this . . . boy. She really trusted him so much? Perhaps her judgment with Jeremy was better than it was with William if they had known each other their whole lives. If not . . . it would be regrettable for her best friend to become a missing person.

A few minutes later, Jeremy came in with his pizza and set it down on the floor eating a piece. “You want any?” Jeremy said offering him some. Adam gave him a look and Jeremy took the hint going back to eating his dinner.

Adam’s eyes remained on Dani for several quiet moments before deciding to speak. “Dani has confided in you her most precious secret, the one that is key to her survival, her very life.” He looked at Jeremy with a deadly serious expression. “If you betray that trust, I give you my word that no one will ever know what happened to you. Not even Dani. This is not a game, it’s not a joke, and it isn’t to be taken lightly. It is her very existence. You don’t understand things, the way they are in our world. Dani belongs to me, she is mine and I will protect her.”

Jeremy listened to everything he said giving a nod. “You’re right. I don’t know anything about your world. I know she adores you and talks of you with the respect and adoration one would show to a saint. But I know enough that if you ever hurt or mistreat her, I’ll put you head first into a wood chipper. Don’t imagine that’s a traditional way to deal with a vampire, but I reckon it’ll get the job done just the same.” Adam smirked hearing the threat. It seemed they understood each other. He studied the sleeping young woman a moment longer.

“How long would these ‘scans’ of yours take. Who would have access to them?” Adam asked.

“They wouldn’t take long. Maybe an hour and a half in all. I could do it off system, so they only ones who would have access to the results would be us. I’d wipe the system and run diagnostics just to be certain there wasn’t anything to stumble across later.” He looked at Adam, “She and I have thought this all out and planned it well. She’s extremely careful and a bit paranoid.”

Adam looked at Dani, he didn’t want anything to happen to her. The pain she experienced with these attacks horrified him, and he could almost feel the agony she was in. “Ask your questions. Run your tests.” Adam said simply. “Find some way to stop this. If you truly care for her as you swear to.” Jeremy gave a nod, he knew Dani would be pleased never having expected Adam to consent. “One more thing you should bear in mind.” Adam said calling Jeremy’s attention back to him. “She cannot turn you. She is far too young. If she were to try, it would only result in your very unpleasant death.”

 

Diagnostics

“Honestly Eve, I am genuinely impressed. The two of them make quite the team. It truly is a tragedy that Dani won’t be able to pursue her career, but her friend has quite the future ahead of him I imagine.” Adam said looking at the screen.

“What of her headaches? Have you found a reason or a cure for them yet?” Eve asked.

Adam sighed in frustration, “A constant dead end. Several of the tests that were run came up with some very bazaar results. One even claimed that she was pregnant.”

Eve’s eyebrows rose with this, “That certainly would be impressive. The vampire Virgin Mary.”

“Oh love, she’s not a virgin.” Adam said.

She couldn’t help but laugh knowing they had been together now, “Oh darling, knowing what a fantastically eager lover you are, I can’t imagine she would be. Are the two of you spending every night together now?”

Adam looked somewhat disappointed, “Not in that sense, no. The day after we had been intimate, the headaches started. We haven’t been physically ‘together’ since then.”

“Do you think the two are connected in some way?” She inquired.

Adam sighed, “I don’t know. I don’t see how they could be. I would imagine if anything it would help. Wouldn’t it?”

“Perhaps you should try it next time as a remedy. See if it helps relieve her pain.” She suggested.

“Eve, have you ever heard of anything like this headache thing for us? I mean outside of those who contract blood poisoning. She hasn’t been poisoned, that’s the first thing checked. Not to mention we drink from the same supply, and I would have it too.” Adam said.

“Every since you first told me I can’t remember ever coming across such a thing before. I asked Marlowe about it and he hadn’t either. But there are many things about Dani that are unique to her. This may be yet another, although an unfortunate one.”

“Eve, she suffers so horrifically. I just want to make it stop.” Adam confessed.

“I know sweetheart. All we can do is be patient, wait and see.” Eve comforted.

“I love you, Eve.” Adam said missing her terribly.

“And I you my darling. Take care.”

 

Ground Rules

“I shouldn’t be here.” Dani said reluctantly going with Adam into his house carrying her duffle bag with her clothes and things.

“Your zombie has gone to Canada with his co-workers, you have 3 nights off, and I believe a change of scenery would do you good.” He said closing the door and locking it.

“This was your solution?” She said giving him a look. “You could have at least let me bring, Raven. She’s not going to like being inside during the day.”

“You left her enough food and water for an army of cats, she’ll be fine. Now,” Adam took her bag, “Enough excuses. Make yourself at home.” He said heading up the stair case. Dani sighed mumbling something to herself before following after him. As a severe neat freak it was literally like psychological torture being in this house for any length of time.

A while later, they were sitting in Adam’s living room as he brought them their supper. “I can’t believe you get wifi all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. Especially since I know you aren’t paying for it.” Dani said sitting with her laptop open on her knees.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I don’t have an endless procession of bill collectors beating down my door, yet you seem to think it’s strange.” Adam pointed out, “Someday, you’re going to prize your anonymity too.”

“But you have music, and art that you want to create and share with the world. You have real skill and talent but you hide. You give your work away to other people who are more than happy to take credit for it. How does any of that make for a happy existence?” She said closing her laptop and pulling her legs underneath her on the couch looking at him drinking her blood.

“Fame isn’t the point of it. It’s getting the work out there in the world while not drawing attention to yourself. Considering we never age and our habits are a bit . . . taboo in the zombie world. The game of it is a pain in the ass sometimes, but the result and purpose of it is all the same.” He explained. Dani didn’t want to argue it and just took another drink from her glass. Adam finished his looking at her, “Sun’s almost up.”

“I know.” Dani finished her blood handing him the glass picking up her laptop again. Adam arched a brow looking at her seeing she was obviously not quite ready to turn in yet apparently. He stood looking at her.

“Will you be along shortly?” He asked.

“Yeah. Totally.” She said with a nod. Adam looked at her suspiciously a moment before turning and heading out up to his room. Dani listened and waited until she heard the door of his room close. Instantly she jumped to her feet closing her laptop. Finally.

 

Obsessive Nature

Adam reached over as if expecting to find someone lying next to him, but he just found empty space. Sleepily he raised his head finding he was very much alone even though he distinctly remembered bringing someone home with him the night before. “Dani?” He stretched a little before reluctantly getting up and pulling his jeans on to go find her.

When he came down the stairs he already felt strange. Things felt incredibly different, and not as familiar as before. When he went into his living room it was now quite obvious why.

Everything was spotless, organized, and clean. His instruments that he so often left lying about were mounted on display on the walls. All his electronic equipment was untangled, marked, and labeled. The floors were scrubbed, the carpets beaten clean; there wasn’t a trace of dust or dirt to be found. There was no clutter, nothing on the floors to step on or trip over, it defied explanation.

Dani had warned him this would happen if he insisted she stay with him, but he had had no idea. He turned going back into the hallway finding it just as clean and organized as the living room. She’d even washed the walls. He turned seeing Dani coming up the stairs, her hair tied up in a bandana off her neck and her clothes looked a bit grungy and the worse for wear. It was no wondering why having done all this in one day by herself. She looked up seeing Adam standing before her starring at her. He motioned at the surroundings looking at her waiting to hear what happened.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I can start upstairs now.” She said heading for the third flight of stairs.

“Dani! What the hell!!” He exclaimed. “How the fuck did you do all this in one day?!”

“That super speed thing we have comes in really handy sometimes, the extra strength too. I could get under the furniture by myself.” She said starting for the stairs again.

“How much of my stuff have you thrown out?!” He demanded.

She stopped looking at him, “Nothing. You said, as long as I didn’t throw away your stuff, you wouldn’t stop be cleaning. I didn’t throw stuff out, I put it away, cleaned and organized it. Which is why all your books have found their way to the actual book shelves and are now alphabetized. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more bedding to collect before I head out to the laundry mat, and make use of every machine in the place.” She said heading up the stairs. He watched her go up still in shock.

He looked around again, “Jesus fucking Christ.” He said covering his eyes with his hand.

By morning, Dani finished her feverish ransacking cleaning frenzy of Adam’s house, including his room. Needless to say, it was like an entirely different place. Everything was clean. Things he wasn’t even aware were dirty were clean. He watched her lying on her stomach on the floor on her laptop, her headphones on, and her ankles crossed as they swung lazily in the air behind her. She did seem much more at ease and relaxed then she usually was when she was over.

Dani felt eyes on her and looked over to him taking off her headphones, “Something wrong?”

“How many lemon trees were killed in the cleaning of this house?” He questioned as his senses were assaulted with the fragrance of lemon in every direction.

“That’s why the curtain’s and windows are all open, to air everything out.” She said checking the time so she could close everything before the sun started coming up. She looked over at him, “Adam . . . is there anything you haven’t been able to find?”

“No.” He admitted. Actually, clean and organized made everything much easier to find and navigate.

“Did I throw anything out that wasn’t like 80 year old decaying newspaper or trash?” She asked.

“No.” He answered.

“Then what is the problem? Did the giant dust bunnies have names?” She asked.

Adam was quiet for a moment. “It’s just not what I’m used to. I didn’t know you were going to do a complete overhaul on my house. I’ve lived here a long time and it’s just . . . all really different.”

Dani just stared at him, “I did laundry, washed the floors and walls, polished the wood, beat and vacuumed carpets . . . . and it’s giving you a coronary?” She said in disbelief. “Wow. I wouldn’t look in the bathroom than.”

Adam furrowed his brow, “What did you do to my bathroom?” He said getting up and walking down the hallway. “YOU FIXED AND CLEANED MY FUCKING BATHROOM!?!?” She heard him exclaim. He came back into the living room, “How the fuck did you do that!!”

“Uh . . . the internet and home depot.” She said looking at him “Is it possible for vampires to get a little manic sometimes.”

“APPARENTLY!!!” He exclaimed. “Dani! STOP doing stuff!”

“Well . . .there isn’t really much left to do. Unless you want me to start patching and painting the walls . . . .” She said having noted how in a few places the walls had holes.

“If you even think about doing that, I swear to God I will lock you outside at sunrise.” He said seriously. Just then the alarm on Dani’s phone went off and she instantly got up and went to work quickly closing the windows and curtains. Adam rolled his eyes and walked out to go and close things up on the first floor while she went around the second.

When the sun started to come up, Dani closed the last curtain before going over and turning off her laptop and closing the book she’d been reading when Adam walked up behind her and suddenly swept her up into his arms. “ADAM! What the hell!” She said caught off guard.

“The last two days I went to bed without you, I woke up and didn’t recognize my own house.” He turned carrying her up the stairs to his room, “Not doing that a 3rd time to wake up and find you added a fucking wing, or an underground cavern or some shit like that.” He set her to her feet and locked the door.

“I said I’d stop. The house is clean; you’re good to go for another 90 years.” She said not knowing how he could live there like that for so long. Adam looked around his room that she’d basically sterilized like everything else.

“What is that smell?” He questioned.

Dani paused a moment to see what he was talking about, “Downey.” Adam looked at her, “Fabric softener.” She said motioning towards his bed which was clean and made.

He covered his eyes with his hand, “Oh for fucks sake.” He said with a sigh then he looked up at her, “I don’t want to ever hear another excuse or your bitching when I want you to come over again. If I want you here; you are here with fucking bells on. Understood?” He said in a stern tone. Dani sighed and gave a nod, “If it really really bothers you, you can do LIGHT cleaning. It’s not the fucking hospital; it doesn’t have to be sanitized to where you can eat off the damn floor. I will even let you do the God Damned laundry if it rattles you so much, but that is IT! You are not my maid, you are not my housekeeper, and this is fucking ridiculous!”

Dani gave another nod, “So I guess this means you aren’t going to let me start on the outside then?”

Adam’s eyes narrowed and flashed as he was starting to get angry now, not thinking that was even remotely funny.

“Alright, alright. I get it. No more spring cleaning . . . until next spring.” She added. Adam continued to stare at her and she sighed, “Yes sir.” She said taking off her shirt and walking over to her bag that she’d left on the chair.

To be honest, the house had never looked so good. He was impressed she had done so much in such a short amount of time. But, she’d also had some time to consider everything she wanted to do having he told him before that the state of his house bothered her a lot. Yet she simply had to stop, viciously rearranging his environment while he slept was incredibly jarring.

Shaking his head he unbuttoned his shirt and starting to undress as well.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	9. Dark Nights - Chapter 9

Daylight Savings

“Stop it.” Adam said looking up a few things on Dani’s laptop while he was at her apartment.

“What?” Dani asked sitting next to him reading a book.

“You honestly think I can’t feel your eyes?” He gave her a look. “Stop starring at my hair. You already turned my house on its ear you aren’t going to start on my person.”

She smiled, “I never said a word.” She said turning a page in her book. But her smile grew a bit bigger, “I just was curious how long it had been since you ran a brush through it.”

“Dani.” He said, “Was this neurosis of yours diagnosed in life before you were turned? This compulsive need for neatness and cleanliness.”

“I don’t know. Have you always been an obsessive hoarder?” She shot back. He mumbled something under his breath, before holding out his hand to her. Dani got her credit card from her pocket and handed it to him. Adam put in her information and placed his order handing her her card back. “How does a guy who’s been around for ages not have his own credit card?”

“Don’t need one. I have yours.” He said turning off the laptop and putting it on the table.

“Hmm. Glad to help.” She said rolling her eyes leaning back turning another page in her book. Adam reached down picking up her feet laying her legs across his lap. “Probably doing wonders for my credit rating though. As long as the payments are kept up.” Adam took off Dani’s shoes and socks tossing them to the floor and began to rub her feet. Dani put her book down, “Do you get tried when you come over? Bored I mean?”

“I get bored just from being awake.” Adam responded.

“Yeah but when you’re at home you have stuff to do. Your music; your weird little projects and stuff. When you come over it’s like . . . babysitting isn’t it?” She asked.

Adam’s eyes slid towards her wondering if this was a prelude into a fight. “I have never said that.”

“But you kinda think it, don’t you.” She said softly.

“Sometimes. When I come here to find that you’ve done things that you shouldn’t.” He said seriously. “Usually you know when you’ve done something you shouldn’t and try to avoid the topic.”

“I’ve been ‘good’ lately haven’t I?” Dani asked. “Besides . . . you know . . . the cleaning thing with your house even though you told me I could.”

Adam gave her a look when she brought it up again, “I suppose so.”

Dani gave a nod, “So then you shouldn’t have to keep coming over to check up on me.”

“You don’t want me to come see you?” He said furrowing his brow.

“I didn’t say that. I just thought you might have better things to do then bother with me all the time.” She admitted.

Adam starred at her for a few moments, “You know, you have never been able to lie to me very well. Keeping things from me you’re even worse at.” It was apparent she was dancing around something, perhaps even trying to get rid of him. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing really I just . . .” She stopped and closed her eyes a moment before resting her hand to her head. Adam recognized this having seen it several times now.

“Dani?” He said turning towards her resting his hand on her thigh.

“I got it, I got it.” She quickly reached into the drawer of the table next to the couch and taking out a bottle of pills she opened it and popped two in her mouth swallowing them. She sighed and leaned back covering her eyes with her hand. Adam picked up her remote that seemed to be connected to everything in her apartment and turned off the lights.

“Do those really help?” He asked.

“I don’t pass out when I take them. They take the edge off.” She said with a sigh. Adam rubbed her leg watching her knowing she was in a pain. It was an incredibly strong pain killer that she and Jeremy had found was the only thing that had any effect on her. It was strong enough to make morphine seem like cough syrup. “You know, they only use this stuff in hospice care.” She said looking at the bottle.

“Eve suggested trying something different.” Adam said.

“Well, I’m open to anything at this point. They have stronger stuff in Tangiers? Or is it like an alternative medicine sort of thing?” She said her arm resting across her middle.

“In a sense.” Adam leaned down over her, and gently rested his hand to the back of her neck, repositioning her to lie down on the couch then kissed her once and then over again. His hand moved down her body, caressing her tenderly wanting to do whatever he could do to ease her pain.

Dani returned his kisses but began to giggle a little when he unbuttoned her jeans. Adam paused looking at her. “That is such an urban legend.” She said giggling again.

“What is?”

“It’s a myth that guys came up with when their wives and girlfriends used the ‘not tonight, I have a headache’ excuse to get out of sex.” She said with a grin. “Or you totally got it from a song.”

“Zombies. But you know from personal experience that as a vampire affection is just as important as blood to keep us healthy, yes?” He asked.

He had a point and she gave a nod, “I guess.”

“And didn’t you just say, you were open to trying anything at this point?” He said.

Dani smirked slightly knowing she’d backed herself into a corner. It seemed like they tried everything else, why not this? “Will you let Raven out?” she said giving in. Adam kissed her once more before getting up and helping her to her feet. Dani walked into her room as Adam went to the door and opened it chasing the small cat out before closing the door and locking it up tight for the day.

Going into the kitchen he opened the fridge and retrieved the box of truffles from the bottom shelf and popped one in his mouth before going into Dani’s room. She’d undressed for the most part down to her bra and underwear. Yet she looked very tired her head was severely hurting.

Adam put the box of truffles down on the nightstand before picking Dani up and laying her across the bed. He took of his boots and shirt before climbing up onto the bed next to Dani wrapping his strong arm around her and kissing her tenderly.

“Adam,” She said softly. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea right now. I’m not going to be very useful to you, I’m mean . . . I don’t know what I can do for . . .”

“Shh.” He rested his fingertips to her lips, “You don’t have to do anything. Just close your eyes and lay still.” His hand moved slowly down her soft curves stroking her body gently. She started to say something else but he covered her mouth with his hand to quiet her. “Close your eyes.” He said again. She sighed and closed her eyes. He smiled and removed his hand from her face laying over her. “That’s my girl.” He whispered tasting her lips.

Under no circumstances was he interested in causing her more pain. He would kiss it all away or take it himself if he could. His hands moved over her carefully, lovingly as he caressed her. He moved down her form, tasting and kissing every inch of her skin. Adam sat up straddling her thighs as his strong hands massaged her breasts for a moment before slipping beneath her back and unhooking her bra. Sliding it down her arms he tossed it to the floor, and then leaned down kissing and tasting each breast.

Dani rested her hand on Adam’s head as his lips moved down over her body. She remembered how much fun she had with him the last time they were together. There were a few nights when they slept in each other’s arms she had wondered if she should offer, but she didn’t feel right about initiating anything. She felt like he would get tired and bored of her if she did that. It wasn’t the case and couldn’t be further from the truth, but it was still hard for her to know what the rules of all of this were. He slipped her underwear off and tossed it to the floor, then parted her legs gently trailing kisses from her knees down her inner thighs. Settling down on the bed, he gently kissed her womanhood before sliding his tongue inside her fresh pink softness.

At once Dani’s eyes opened and she sat up scooting back away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked staying close his hand wrapped around her waist as he looked at her feeling her body went completely brittle.

“Don’t do that. Please.” She asked a little embarrassed.

Adam moved up a bit looking into her eyes a bit confused as it seemed like she was afraid. “Don’t you like it?” He questioned. She didn’t respond and it was strange to him, she never seemed so self conscious about anything before. “Hasn’t anyone done that for you before darling?” He whispered softly.

“It’s just . . . kind of weird . . . you don’t have to do . . . you know. That.” She said turning her eyes away. Adam slid his hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss before resting his forehead to hers.

“I don’t ‘have’ to do anything sweetheart.” He whispered. “I want to taste you. All of you. You taste so sweet like candy.” She was silent and her body was still tense. He’d never considered this would be a new experience for her when she’d showed herself to be such an enthusiastic and incredibly giving lover. “I’m starting to think you went out with assholes.” He said bluntly.

Dani smiled and snickered slightly when he said that and Adam wrapped his arm around her hugging her tight against him and she hugged him back resting her head to his shoulder. “Honestly, Dani it should have been the first thing you were introduced to.” He wasn’t going to press the issue right now when her head was hurting, but this was something they needed to address and often. “Lie down.” He said gently pushing her to lie back to the pillows as he lay beside her sliding his hand between her thighs and stroking her softness.

Adam was properly annoyed with this discovery. Not annoyed with Dani, but the male zombie race. All selfish bastards who had no idea how to make love to a woman. Yet he had no issues with returning to the basics with her and starting from the ground up.

What he was doing was definitely having an effect on her because she was becoming more and more relaxed by the moment. He leaned down close to her face watching her rest and breathing in her scent his hand expediently massaging her between her thighs. Adam himself was completely aroused by would take all the time in the world to see that she was satisfied first. He leaned close to her ear, “I want you.” He breathed. “Let me take you.”

Dani smiled, “I’m yours.” She whispered back.

At once, Adam shed his jeans and lay over her sliding deep inside her wet quivering sex with one strong smooth stroke. Dani shuttered and moaned arching her back at the feel of his filling her. His arms wrapped around her holding her tight as his hips moved in long deep thrusts enjoying the bliss of her body against his own.

Dani breathed deeper, wrapping her legs around him drawing her nails down his back but not scratching his skin. Adam kissed her deeply then rested his cheek to hers. He wanted to hold her forever, to keep her safe and protected from all that was horrid and ugly in the world. He wanted to keep her close to see her happy and to make her feel good. He cared for her, and cherished her and always would.

“Would you do something for me?” Dani said breathlessly.

“Anything.” He whispered. “Tell me what you need.”

Dani leaned her head to the side completely exposing her neck to him. “Bite me?” Adam opened his eyes not having expected such a request knowing she was already in pain. “Please?”

Adam continued his movements but lifted his head looking down at her, “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please?” She begged. Adam wasn’t opposed to it; he loved how she tasted when he drank from her even after she was turned. But at this moment he was trying to relieve her pain not inflict more. He felt her body tense around him and shiver as she gasped followed by small tremors of pleasure with his every thrust. “Please?” She breathed once more. Adam leaned down and pressed his sharp fangs against the muscle between her neck and shoulder. When he felt her hand rest to her back of his head, he sunk his teeth deep into her flesh. When he did, her entire body convulsed and writhed as she orgasmed hard.

Her blood flooded his mouth causing his eyes to glow bright and his hips to buck hard against her thighs his own body shuttering at the combined sensations bursting deep within her, cumming almost violently. Both clung to each other’s bodies desperately whimpering in ecstasy of their shared bliss.

When their bodies started to calm, Adam opened his eyes realizing he was still biting her and quickly withdrew his fangs. Their bodies still together in a death grip embrace, Adam picked her up from the bed leaning back onto his knees, her legs still tight around him. “Did I hurt you?” He asked leaning back enough to look at her.

She smiled still suffering from aftershocks that made her body tense and quiver then tense again. “No . . . far from it.” She said eagerly tasting his lips; Adam devoured her kiss hungrily before looking down at her shoulder where he’d bitten her much harder than he had meant to. But they had fed before retiring and she had healed quickly. Dani reached up touching her head, “The pain is so much less now.”

Now that was incredibly good news causing a small smile to appear on his lips. “Fantastic.” He said kissing her anxiously. Their hands roamed over each other and Adam lay her back down on the bed beneath him. One arm around her, his other cradled her head in his hands as the length of their bodies moved against one another, soon finding themselves plunged into another heated sexual frenzy.

 

Preventative Measures

Adam opened his eyes finding Dani sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled before moving closer and kissing her head gently. It was such an exhilarating experience they had shared. They had fed very well throughout the day, gorging themselves of blood and each other’s bodies. He was full of energy he was usually without and there was a great deal of music in his mind he would have to get on tape as soon as he returned home.

Reaching up he gently caressed her face before running his fingers through her hair admiring her youth and beauty. She was positively glowing as he gazed at her now. He kissed her cheek before removing himself from the bed silently. He pulled on his jeans picking up Dani’s phone and leaving the room closing the door carefully to let her rest. Going into the kitchen he took blood from the fridge to prepare their breakfast. He dialed Eve’s number and turned on the camera when she answered.

“Hello darling. Did you just wake up?” She asked.

“Yes. Preparing breakfast as we speak.” He replied.

Eve smiled, “You are positively glowing. You spent the day together haven’t you.”

Adam gave a nod, “Your suggestion worked. She had a migraine but she was given the relief she so desperately needed from the pain.”

“That’s wonderful my love. Oh I’m so glad.” Eve said, “But there is something else on your mind. Why have you called?”

“Ava.” He said simply. “I dreamt of her. It felt disturbingly like the ones we’ve had before not long before she appeared in the flesh. Have you or Marlowe had any such dreams?”

Eve’s smile faded as she sat up looking into her phone. “No. No nothing. How many have you had?”

“Just the one. But it was incredibly strong Eve. She could already be in the state if not the city itself.” Adam said.

“Oh darling.” Even closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I don’t want that fucking lunatic anywhere near Dani.”

“Neither do I. Not now, she is far too young. Ava is family but so is Dani now. I don’t understand why she would be coming to you and not to me.” Eve said confused.

“I’m probably closer and she already knows where I live. God help me.” Adam said. “Dani is surrounded every night by blood and zombies. Neither of which Ava is aware of how to exercise even the smallest amount of control over herself around.” Adam said.

“Just ask her to leave, Adam. She remembers how angry we were last time. Now she wouldn’t dare risk your anger when I am not there to stand between the two of you.” Eve advised. “There’s no reason for her to go near Dani or to know about her.”

“Except she seems to be knocking around my head as though it’s her own personal playground.” He grumbled. “I’ll return home before morning. She has no problem letting herself in and going through my things.”

“Adam, remember. She’s my sister. She is family.” Eve said.

“Just because you were both sired by the same person doesn’t make us family.” He said with an annoyed sigh.

“Its how family’s work in our world Adam. You know this. We are related by blood, just like humans.” She reminded him. “Whether you approve of her or not, she is in fact still my sister.”

“She owes me $63,000 dollars from her last visit.” He grumbled. “I will be as diplomatic as possible Eve but you know how she gets.”

“I know you will do your best my love.” Eve said knowing it was going to be difficult.

 

New Patients

Dani came to the booth putting on her gloves, “Hello, sorry about the wait, we’re really short staffed tonight. How are you doing this evening . . . Miss Ava?”

“Oh, just a bit drained. Been traveling.” She said.

Dani looked at her having a strange feeling come over her. “I’m sorry . . . have we met before?” She questioned.

“Oh no, this is definitely our first meeting.” Ava said.

Dani smiled, “Yeah. Of course, I’m sorry. You just seem really familiar somehow.” She took Ava’s arm and started looking for a vein. “Have you been out of the country . . . . .” Right away Dani noticed that Ava wasn’t warm like her other patients.

“So how is Adam? Still beautiful as ever I imagine. Writing loads of brilliant music.” Ava said with a grin. Dani stopped cold looking at her.

“You know Adam?” She asked quietly.

Ava laughed, “Of course I do. He’s my brother-in-law.”

Dani’s eyes went wide, “You’re Eve’s sister?” She said in surprise. She leaned forward whispering, “You’re a vampire too?”

“Obviously. Usually I live in LA, but I thought I’d come and visit you guys.” She said with a grin.

Dani looked at her watch, “You were my last patient for tonight. I get off in about 15 minutes. You can come back home with me if you’d like.” She offered.

“Oh yes that would be a wonderful. Although, I am pretty hungry. Do you have anything at your place?” Ava asked.

“Yeah, of course. Um. Let me get my stuff and clock out and we can head back.” Dani said with a smile.

“Great!” Dani stood taking off her gloves heading to her locker.

 

House Guests

“Mmm. You have such good stuff, how did you get so much?” She said filling her glass again.

“I have a system set up to keep a steady supply for me and Adam.” She said sipping her own glass. This was Ava’s forth pint of blood. “Does traveling make you hungry?” She questioned.

“Oh yeah it really fries you. Haven’t you traveled anywhere?” Ava asked.

“No, not yet. Adam says I won’t be ready for that for a while.” She admitted.

“Adam can be such a drag. I can take you somewhere if you like. Just me and you. I mean, we’re family now. I think I’m like . . . your aunt or something like that.” She said excitedly.

“I’m not sure. I mean, he might be right. He and Eve know what they’re doing.” Dani replied.

“So do I. I’ve been around for a few centuries myself. I’ve traveled loads all over the world; it’s not as hard as they’re making it out to be Dani. It’s great.” She said reaching out taking her hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Just then the front door burst open and Adam stormed in. Without a word he walked over grabbing the glass away from her slamming it on the table before jerking her to her feet of the couch. “ADAM! Ouch! STOP it! You’re hurting me!” Ava shouted.

He hustled her to the door and Ava quickly reached out grabbing the door handle. “You have no business being here. I expected you to darken my door. But here you are, being a nuisance yet again!”

Dani stood and hurried over to them, “Adam! Stop!” She said quickly reaching out trying to pry his vice grip off of her. “I invited her to stay with me. She said she was Eve’s sister!” She explained quickly.

“What she is is a problem that should be in a coffin somewhere with a stake rammed through her heart!” Adam said seriously.

“Even if that’s true, it’s only 13 minutes until sunrise, if you push her out now she’ll die!!” Dani said quickly. That he couldn’t argue with and to be honest he couldn’t care less. But Eve would care, and even though she hardly knew her Dani’s tender heart would care too. Adam released her and Ava hurried away from the door as Dani closed and locked it for the day.

“Fine.” Adam said, “For today only, but you leave at sunset.” He grabbed her arm and marched her down the hallway, opening the closet door and shoving her inside before closing it and locking it tight from the outside.

“Adam! You let me out of here! You can’t do this! Let me out; let me out of here right now!!” Ava said pounding on the door. “Adam! I’ll tell Eve!”

“Be my fucking guest!” He said slamming his hand against the door to quiet her. He walked back into the living room where Dani was standing shocked her jaw on the floor in utter disbelief. Catching her wrist he pulled her into the room and closed the door.

“Have you lost your mind?!” She exclaimed, “You can’t lock her in the closet!”

“It’s a big closet. There is plenty of room and no windows. Most importantly it locks from the outside.” He said seriously. “Its better she’s in there then allowed to wonder around.”

“Adam, I have a guest room she doesn’t have to be treated this way. It’s cruel.” Dani said.

“Cruel?” He said looking at her, “87 years ago in Paris she killed 5 zombies that I had considered friends and completely trashed my place leaving everything I owned destroyed and in pieces. 2 years ago, she did it again in my home here, killing Ian who was very important and dear to me and did thousands in damage to some of my most precious and special belongings that can never be replaced. I had to flee the country with Eve until things died down. She is reckless, and she is incredibly dangerous. She sees nothing wrong with her behavior and that god awful chortling of hers accompanies her every atrocious action.”

“Chortling?” She asked.

“Yes. She laughs like a child. She’s completely immature and out of control.” Adam explained.

Dani sighed and shook her head, “Adam, I didn’t know. You and Eve never mentioned her before.” She said, “I’m sorry.”

He reached out drawing her close wrapping his arms around her. “You didn’t know Dani. But you must be careful. Just because there are others like us, doesn’t mean they are friends or safe. Ava . . . is what Eve considers family. But she’s a wild animal and a junkie. She cannot be trusted.” He shook his head, “She has no qualms about still drinking from zombies even though it hasn’t been necessary for a long time. Nor does she even attempt to preserve their lives when possible.”

“Adam.” She said feeling sick, “Jeremy . . . the other people I work with . . . is she a danger to them?”

“No. She’s leaving. Tonight. She has no business anywhere near here; she can go back and rot in LA where she fucking belongs.” He kissed her forehead. “I imagine she fed well. She’ll be out cold before too long. She won’t be a bother and with her locked away your blood supply will remain safely out of her reach. That parasite will drain every last drop she can get her hands on . . .” Adam paused seeing what looked like a rash behind Dani’s ear when he moved her hair aside. “What’s this?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It was there last night. Some kind of weird bruising or something. It’s nothing. Jeremy gets back in a few days, if it’s still there we can run some tests and see if it’s anything weird.” She said softly. “It’s nothing Adam it’s not bothering me at all.”

“Such things shouldn’t be. You’ve fed. I know you’ve fed. You were feeding when I arrived.” He said, “If it were an injury it should have healed.”

“I know. We’re going to check it out, okay?” She said trying to calm his worry. Adam cupped her face in his hand looking into her eyes gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, “I’m kinda tired.” She said softly.

“As you should be. It’s time we were in bed.” He said kissing her softly.

“Have you eaten?” She questioned.

“Before I left the house.” He answered.

“I really should go and clean up.” She began to turn towards the door but he stopped her.

“tI’ll wait.” He said seriously. “Come on. To bed. We’ll deal with Ava and her nonsense when we wake.” Adam kissed her again then once more as his fingertips unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it back over her shoulders and off her arms. Their kisses became a bit more anxious as Dani pulled Adam’s shirt up and off over his head tossing it to the floor. Adam began to walk her backwards to the bed as he unbuttoned her jeans. Another moment passed before he gently pushed her back to lay on the bed and with one swift move he pulled off her pants and underwear tossing them to the ground before immediately lying over her finding her lips and devouring them once more.

Dani’s hands moved down his back then slipped into his jeans, before sliding them around to the front feeling him eagerly in her hand and stroking him. Adam groaned in approval against her lips as their tongues danced together and entwined. Her fingers unzipped his jeans before sliding them down over his hips and thighs, and he shifted removing them completely at least feeling their naked bodies against each other.

Adam slid his arms beneath her holding her body tight beneath his. Dani wrapped her legs around him as they writhed anxiously rubbing their sex together both ready and eager to continue. Dani took a breath when she felt him start to enter her, “Wait, Adam wait.” She said quickly. “Vampire hearing is really acute. Won’t Ava hear us?”

“So? Does it matter?” He asked leaning down kissing her neck.

Dani closed her eyes getting lost in his touches her entire body screaming for more. “It . . . It’s not a little . . . weird?”

He scoffed and lifted his head looking down at her, “Ava had no qualms with having sex 10 feet away and in full view of Eve and myself and in front of anyone else that might cast a glimpse in her direction.” Dani raised her brows in surprise hearing this. “I’d never take you in public darling. Such matters are best kept private.” Dani gave a nod before he devoured her kiss. At once he slid deep into her quivering wet womanhood causing her to gasp and her body to tremble. He began to thrust with long deep strokes. Her legs shook around him as she arched and bowed her back moving with him as his hips pressed against her thighs.

They continued their anxious endeavor for sometime before both began to move faster, moaning and gasping in pleasure before both reaching their climax losing themselves in pure ecstasy. They clung to each other’s bodies writhing in the aftershocks of their shared anxious bliss. Once they began to subside they found one another’s lips and kissed tenderly and lovingly enjoying the feel of one another in each other’s arms.

They moved under the covers cuddling up tight with each other, soon drifting off to sleep for the day.

 

Get Out

Adam unlocked the closet door finding Ava asleep on the floor. Reaching down he grabbed her arm picking her up and standing her to her feet. “Ugh! Adam!” She said pulling her arm away. “You don’t have to be so rough with me all the time!”

“Suns down. Time for you to leave.” He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the closet.

“Where’s Dani!” Ava demanded.

“She’s asleep. You better not wake her with that fucking shrill annoying voice.” He warned. Adam pushed Ava in front of him almost causing her to fall to the floor near her things.

Ava got to her feet quite annoyed at how she’d been treated from the moment Adam had arrived. “Of course she’s still asleep, does Eve know you fuck that girls brains out?!” She said. Adam said nothing and just stared at her darkly as she gathered her things. “Your own little private fuck toy for when my sister is out of town. Cozy little set up you got with that slut . . .”

Adam grabbed Ava by the hair nearly dragging her out the door. He flung it open and pulled her outside away from the apartment pushing her away and throwing her stuff at her. “This is your only warning you’ll receive from me. You stay away from Dani, you stay away from all of us. Get the fuck out of my city and don’t you dare come here again.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” She asked.

“I don’t give a shit. I never do. Just get the fuck away from here.” With that he turned and went back inside slamming the door behind.

He stood there for several moments shocked at himself. It was Ava, usually the things that came from her mouth were laughable nonsense. Not to be taken seriously and were annoying at best. But it infuriated him that she’d say such things about Dani. He was finding that he was more and more protective where Dani was concerned. Not to mention increasingly more jealous. It was unnerving to say the least. Of course he would be upset if such things were said about Eve, but Eve was also exceptionally good at taking care of herself in all ways and not letting such things bother her.

Adam shook off the strange feeling going into the kitchen knowing that Dani would be waking soon.

 

Test Results

“Oh God.” Dani said covering her face with both hands.

Jeremy ran the sonogram wand over her abdomen. “Look, right there. That’s why the tests kept saying you’re pregnant. It’s an empty gestation sack, that’s what that shape is. There is nothing in it but it’s making your body think it’s pregnant.”

“Are you sure? Are we absolutely certain it’s empty? We, I mean vampires, tend to be shy around mirrors and stuff.” Dani said looking at the screen.

“If that was the case then none of you would be showing up either.” He pointed out. “Is this a common problem with vampires? Does it happen a lot?”

“How in the hell would I know! Not a subject that comes up frequently in conversation Jeremy.” She sighed covering her eyes with her hand. “So how do we fix this?”

“Same way we would if it were an unwanted pregnancy. Abortion.” He said.

“Oh great. With neither of us surgeons that would require bringing yet another person into the circle of knowing what we are. I’m pretty sure it would give Adam a coronary.” She laid her head back to the pillow looking up at the ceiling thinking a moment. “But if this could be a continuing problem and I can’t have kids anyway . . . . maybe a hysterectomy would be the way to go. So it doesn’t happen again and cause all these weird random symptoms that freak Adam out.”

Jeremy turned off the sonogram monitor and handed her a wet cloth to clean the gel off her belly. Dani sat up wiping herself clean. “You’re okay with that? I mean . . . it wouldn’t bother you?”

“Now my reproductive system is pretty much just dead weight. Like a gallbladder or an appendix. It doesn’t even work.” She said putting the cloth aside and hopping down off the table.

“Well that isn’t entirely true.” Jeremy began. “If it were then you wouldn’t be having a phantom pregnancy and I doubt he’d be able to get it up.”

“You know as well as I do that men who receive vasectomies are still fully capable of having sex. It doesn’t affect their sexual life at all. Just because vampires can’t reproduce doesn’t mean they can’t have sex. Besides, from personal experience I can tell you that being turned into one seriously increases libido. By like . . . . 20 times.” She said.

“Okay. TMI. Over sharing again. Glad you and the boyfriend are having fun but I really rather not hear about it. Okay?” Jeremy responded.

Dani checked her watch, “Ugh. I gotta get out of here. The suns coming up soon and Adam’s probably at the apartment tapping his foot wondering why I’m not home yet.”

“Well go, go. We’ll figure this out when you come back on Tuesday.” Dani hugged him before hurrying off to get her things.

 

Confrontations

Just as predicted, Adam was waiting impatiently for Dani to get home never liking it when she cut it so close to sunrise. “Good morning.” Dani said kissing his cheek on the way by going into the kitchen. He didn’t respond but followed after her. “Have you eaten yet or . . .”

“Don’t you have something to discuss with me?” He said abruptly.

She took two blood bags from the fridge and shook her head, “No, why?” Adam just starred at her and she sighed resting her hands on the counter. “Damnit Jeremy.” She looked at him, “He doesn’t have your number, how the hell did he get a hold of you?”

“He has your number and he called the apartment.” This was a nightmare. “You’re planning on having major surgery done on yourself and you weren’t going to say a word to me about it?” he demanded.

“Look, we just found out what the problem is, like . . . an hour ago. We don’t know what to do about it yet, we were speculating on possibilities.” She said taking down two glasses.

“What if nothing was done? What if it was simply left alone?” He questioned.

“Then it would continue on like a normal pregnancy, symptoms would keep popping up, just the end result would be nothing. Because there is nothing there.” She explained. “Honestly Adam, if I just have a hysterectomy it would kill two birds with one stone. Would get of this problem and prevent any future ones.”

“We are not indestructible Dani. You let someone go in and start hacking around we might discover yet another way we can die, and that isn’t really something I’m interested in knowing.” Adam warned seriously.

Dani took a breath, “Okay. Maybe a hysterectomy is a little extreme. It’s probably best if I just . . . stick with the procedure itself I guess.”

“What does that involve?” He demanded.

“A vacuum.” She said giving him a look, not wanting to go into further detail.

Adam crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. “You are something else girl, definitely a pioneer in rare and obscure vampire ailments.” He said crossing his arms leaning against the wall looking at her.

“Hey,” She turned giving him his glass, “Who got me phantom pregnant in the first place?” Adam took his glass from her arching a brow, “Well I haven’t been with anyone else since college and definitely no one else since I was turned.”

“I did this to you?” He questioned.

Dani smiled putting her hand on his arm shaking her head. “It’s just a fluke Adam. It probably has happened before just no one would talk about it. Being the old stoic bunch you guys tend to be sometimes. I’m still relatively new to this whole thing and my body hasn’t completely acclimated yet. It didn’t know any better.” She kissed his cheek before drinking her glass of blood walking around him. Adam looked into his glass before taking a drink.

Going into the living room he sat down next to her on the couch leaning back as she curled up underneath his arm. Adam took another drink from his glass wrapping his arm tight around her. “You know I wouldn’t do anything to harm you.”

“You haven’t, Adam. It’s just a medical oddity. Happens to ‘zombies’ and other mammals too. Like you said, I’m just special I guess.” She said sipping from her glass again. “It’s pretty simple, doesn’t take long they don’t even put you out all the way. No big deal I’m in and out in an hour.”

“And when all the readings they take from you are consistent with that of a corpse?” He questioned.

“Operating rooms are always kept cold and there isn’t going to be any cutting or anything of that nature so there probably isn’t even a need for a local. Even if there was we’ve already figured out it wouldn’t work on me. I’ll know everything going on.” She reassured him.

“I don’t like this Dani.” Adam said seriously. “To many factors that can lead to a situation we can’t afford.”

Dani finished her blood putting her glass aside curling up against him again pulling her legs up underneath her on the couch, “I know. We’re being careful. I just . . . don’t want to be sick anymore. Ya know?”

“I know darling.” He said kissing her head then gently stroking her hair. Dani closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch. Her hand was resting on his chest. Slowly she slid it down over his abdomen, and then ran it firmly against his inner thigh. Adam closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch as she caressed him through his jeans. Her hands always moved over him with such anxious enthusiasm, yet at the same time an awed reverence. Like she couldn’t believe he was real and she was permitted to touch him.

Dani’s hand continued to caress his body, feeling him through the material of his clothing and she closed her own eyes. Just touching him made her skin tingle. When he touched her, it made her body feel as though it came alive. It made her warm inside, made her feel safe, made her feel whole.

She breathed in his scent as her hand unbuckled his belt and slide down inside caressing him anxiously, before unfastening his jeans the rest of the way. Leaning down she wrapped her mouth around him before running her tongue up and down the length of his shaft before taking him into her mouth again. Adam closed his eyes leaning his head back against the back of the couch enjoying her attentions, his hand gently stroking her head as she hungrily devoured his member as though it was the most delicious treat she’d ever had.

He could feel her begin to purr deep in her chest making her body rumble. His fingers slid through her hair as she continued her eager affections on him. She felt amazing as he got a burst of energy when he touched her as well. His hand moved down her neck, coming to rest on the small of her back. Dani’s tongue moved over his solid and now sensitive member in strong circles and strokes. He could feel that her fangs had grown long and sharp and his eyes opened glowing brightly.

Adam wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up off of him, seeking out her lips and consuming them. His other hand wrapped around her throat pulling her deeper into the kiss. His own fangs having grown razor sharp as well and found her beautiful Amethyst eyes glowing as they looked at him with pure adoration even in this near feral state.

Pushing her back down on the couch, his sharp claws made short work of her clothing leaving them in tattered shreds. He removed his own shirt before lying over her devouring her lips once again wrapping his arms around her body holding her tight, as she wrapped around him. They feasted on each other enthusiastically, almost without control over themselves.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	10. Dark Nights - Chapter 10

Frantic Phone Calls

Adam stood recording music with his equipment then paused when the phone rang. He turned off the power and removed his headphones when it rang again and put down his instrument walking over picking it up, “Hello?”

“Adam? Thank God, I don’t know who else to call.” Jeremy’s voice said.

“How the hell did you get this number?” Adam demanded.

“I have Dani’s phone you’re in her contacts. Look, Dani’s in trouble.” He said quickly. “Please, can you meet me somewhere? Not her apartment, they’ll probably be there by now. Can you meet me at the parkway off of Main on 77th?”

“They who? What the fuck is going on?” He demanded. “Where’s Dani?”

“Just, hurry. There won’t be much time.” Then the phone went dead. Adam frowned starring at it, then tossed it away running to his room.

 

Dire Situation

Adam arrived seeing Jeremy pacing outside his car. Adam parked and got out as Jeremy ran over to him. When he got closer, Adam could see a huge black bruise on his face. “Where’s Dani?”

“She was taken from the hospital. They weren’t military but they were trained like military. When I saw them take her I tried to stop them and that’s how I got this.” He said motioning towards his face, “When I woke up she and those people were gone. She was unconscious when I saw them carrying her out.” He explained quickly.

This was Adam’s worst fear come true. “Do they know? Do they know what she is?”

“I don’t know for certain but why else would they abduct her like that unless they knew?” Jeremy said quickly.

“Tell me everything. Everything that happened from beginning to end.” Reaching out he snatched Dani’s phone out of his hand and dialed. Jeremy seemed as if he was going to say something but Adam held up a finger to shush him while he was on the phone.

 

Abducted

Dani groaned finding there was bright light shining directly on her. She could feel it on her skin and made her eyes hurt even though they were closed. She felt weak and sore all over and didn’t have the strength to raise her hand to cover her face to block the painful blinding light. “Adam?” She whispered her throat dry and sore.

“She’s responsive.” A female voice said, “Color in her lips and skin continues to fade. Readings remain consistent.”

“This is such an unprecedented find. Continue to the monitor her readings for another day. If her conditions continue to decline we will have to feed her before brain function becomes severely impaired. How long has it been since she’s had blood?” The male voice asked.

“Almost 5 days now. Her decline has increased since we’ve taken samples for testing. However, she should heal and her body should restore itself when she’s given fresh blood. So far we’ve only found a few differences from the standard Nosferatu. We’ve never found one with purple iris’s before and of course what brought her to our attention in the first place . . . is impossible.” The woman responded.

“Good. Keep me updated on everything. Find out what makes her so different from other vampires. This could be the next step in their evolution.” He said.

It was the last thing Dani heard being said. There was a sharp pain in her arm and soon she was out again.

 

Meetings

Jeremy was in the MRI room in the basement of the hospital running diagnostics on the equipment and making notes of it before calibrating the system. He stood from his desk and turned to find Eve and Adam standing before him. “You know, Dani did that appearing out of thin air thing to me too.” He offered his hand to Eve, “I’m Jeremy. You must be Eve. Dani talks about you a lot.”

Even smiled and shook his hand, “It’s very nice to meet you. Dani has spoken of you to me as well.”

Adam decided that was enough pleasantries, “Something happened to alert those people and drew their attention to Dani. She’s been very careful to keep hidden with a few lapses in judgment.” He said giving Jeremy a look still not pleased that she had told him about them, “Now think.”

Jeremy sighed and crossed his arms having thought about this long and hard already. “She came in to have the procedure to take care of the anomaly that was causing all of her medical issues. Except they stopped midway through the procedure. They didn’t tell Dani why, they wouldn’t tell me either.”

“Why would they just stop like that? From what I understand it’s a simple outpatient procedure with little risk of side effects.” Eve said.

“And it is. All they were going to do was to remove the obstruction. The only reason they would stop so abruptly . . . isn’t supposed to be possible from what he’s told me. So I can’t be certain . . . .”

“Wait.” Adam said stopping him, “What reason?”

“If when they went in with the camera and found there was actually something there and not just an empty gestation sack, they would have to stop until further study could determine what was to be done.” He explained.

Eve and Adam just stared at him in silence for several moments, “Jeremy.” Eve began when he turned back to the computer and started typing in codes, “We can’t have children. Vampire bodies are not life giving vessels.” She said seriously.

Jeremy sighed and turned his monitor towards them so they could see the image. “They deleted everything pertaining to Dani, but they didn’t clear the system after her procedure was canceled.” He changed the contrast and paused it. Eve and Adam moved closer staring at the image in disbelief.

“Is that . . .”

“It’s a child.” Eve said as there was no mistaking the figure on the screen. “Is it alive?”

“I don’t know. If it is, then it was in the files that they confiscated or destroyed. It would have been a reason to stop the procedure so abruptly without warning or explanation.” Jeremy responded.

“Dani’s pregnant.” Adam said in astonishment.

Eve looked at him just as speechless, “You’re a father Adam.”

“That’s impossible.” Adam said never moving his eyes from the screen, “Even if she is somehow capable of offspring, I’m not.”

“Has she been with anyone else?” Eve questioned.

“She said not in several years, but what other explanation could there be?” He responded.

“If Dani told you that then it’s the truth. She doesn’t lie about that sort of thing.” Jeremy said.

“It’s not a moral judgment you ass, its simple fact. I can’t father children.” Adam snapped.

“Well if she hadn’t been abducted I could have run a DNA test for you but she’s missing right now!” Jeremy said his voice raising.

“Stop it. Both of you, right now.” Eve said sternly getting in between them, “This isn’t helping Dani or helping us to get her back! We can worry about the why’s and how’s after she’s been safely returned home.” She shook her head, “First and foremost we need to find out who took her and where they’re holding her now.”

“Who else knows about vampires? Like actually knows that you guys exist?” Jeremy questioned. “Those people were from some kind of organization that knew how to handle vampires quickly, quietly and efficiently.”

“We’ve always stayed away from anyone or anything that could identify us. It’s why to most we are dismissed as myth and legend.” Eve replied, “But the connection has to be through the hospital. Either someone told them about her or they’ve been monitoring hospitals for even small whispers of our kind.”

“Dani has been very diligent in covering her tracks. It must have been something or someone to do with that procedure that alerted them. However, I was under the impression that the hospital systems were on a closed circuit.” Adam said looking to Jeremy.

“Not since we’ve gone digital on almost everything. Transferring records from different facilities and most patient records are kept on a system that is shared with other hospitals throughout the country.” Jeremy explained. “It wouldn’t be too hard for an organization like that to tap into the system and monitor it.”

Adam sighed, “Dani would know how to find out. She’s ridiculously brilliant in most things when it comes to zombie technology.”

“Well, there’s another way.” Jeremy began before looking at them, “If they took her because she’s not only a vampire, but also pregnant . . . . they most likely already know the only human attributes it shares would be the same ones that Dani has. Leftover from before she became one of you guys.” He pointed out. “They’ll realize that the father wasn’t human either and they’ll be looking for him.”

 

Captivity

Dani opened her eyes finding herself in a darkened room. As she woke a bit more she felt as though she wanted to vomit, like she was choking. Her hand reached up feeling something taped into her mouth. She ripped the tape away and began to pull it. Much to her dismay she found it was a feeding tube that went down into her stomach and quickly jerked it out all the way. She was lying on what seemed like a medical table. There were leads, wires and tubs attached all over her and she immediately tore them out and off of her. Pushing the bed rail down she got up looking around. Aside from the bed the small room was completely bare and made of cement. There was a drain in the center of the floor and one wall that was made of glass. She looked down at herself seeing she had been dressed in plain white thin patient scrubs.

She moved to the large window panel and put her hand on it leaning closer trying to see anything outside that could tell her where she was and what was going on. “STEP AWAY FROM THE GLASS.” A loud voice said filling the cell causing Dani to jump back. This was looking more and more like a government conspiracy inside a horror movie.

Just then a man in a white coat accompanied by a nurse appeared on the other side of the window. “It looks like our new patient is awake at last.” He said looking at her.

“Who are you?” Dani said stepping closer to the glass, “What am I doing here?”

“You are incredibly special Miss Dani. It’s been almost 20 years since we’ve had a live specimen to work with. We’ve made incredible advances in our technology. We’re very excited.” The man responded not really answering her question.

“What do you mean ‘live specimen’?” She looked around realizing that she herself was in a cage, “You mean ME?!”

“Vampires are somewhat reclusive. They young ones don’t last very long and the older ones have learned how to stay off grid and go undetected. There is a very narrow window of opportunity to acquire one before they die or disappear.” He said talking to the woman standing beside him who was writing on a clip board. Dani stared at him in disbelief.

“Excuse me!” Dani said tapping on the glass, “American citizen here growing ever more annoyed that she’s being kept in a box on display against her wishes!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Dani. Your American rights and citizenship expired the same day you did.” The doctor said. “I’m afraid you are little more than a body donated for science.” He turned to the nurse, “Let’s have a full neurological and psychiatric work up. Then we can begin our test runs to see how she responds to them.” He looked up at Dani, “Just one question we would like to ask you before we begin.” He stepped closer to the window, “You’ve been repeating the name ‘Adam’ over and over every since you were brought from the hospital. Tell me Dani, who is Adam?” She clinched her jaw refusing to answer any questions. “Is Adam your mate? The one who made you into a vampire perhaps?”

Dani took a step back in defiance refusing to budge. She would never betray Adam and risk his being captured by these people too.

“Well, no matter.” He said with a smile, “Any secrets you have will be uncovered in the end. In the meantime you should rest. You’re going to need it.”

 

Nightmares

It was nearly noon and Eve and Adam lie sleeping in his bedroom at his home. Adam started to toss and turn still deep asleep but causing Eve to wake. She reached over wrapping her arm around him seeing a look of intense pain on his face.

“Adam. Adam my love, wake up.” She said shaking him slightly. He thrashed about his hands clutching to his middle. Eve continued trying to wake him until he suddenly sat up hollering in pain as his eyes opened. He seemed to be in shock and Eve wrapped her arms around him trying to calm him down, brushing his hair away from his eyes and touching his face with her hands. After a few moments she spoke softly, “Dani?”

“They are torturing her, experimenting on her.” He said his eyes still wide starring forward.

Eve closed her eyes, “Oh my love.” She said softly holding him tight laying her head against his shoulder. The bond between Adam and Dani had become so strong, neither of them could escape it, especially while one or the other slept.

“We’ve got to get her back Eve.” He said seriously, “We have to stop them.”

“Jeremy said he would bring whatever information he could to us tonight.” Eve said rubbing his back. “Are you certain you want to use yourself as bait? If they are looking for you, they’ll be watching her apartment. You won’t be there 10 minutes before they descend on you.”

“What other choice is there? We won’t be able to find her otherwise. Our connection is strongest when I am asleep.” He said rubbing his middle where the pain had been so excruciating it woke him. “It weakens significantly when I wake.” He was quiet for a moment shaking his head, “What if I did this to her?” Adam looked at Eve, “What if I was the reason she became sick in the first place? What if it is my child that sealed her fate and drew them to her?”

“You couldn’t have known. None of us could Adam.” Eve sighed, “Her blood was mixed so many times when she was turned, by at least 6 different vampires. The ones that attacked her first drained her repeatedly, fed her from themselves before draining her again. When you brought her home and we nursed her back to health, we both fed her from our blood. We know the blood we gave her to heal her body was pure and clean human blood. We don’t know what sorts of things they gave her besides their own blood. What sort of contaminates was in it, or even if it was human blood at all.” She knew this was sounding incredibly harsh but he had to hear it, “These things that have happened to Dani, could all be side effects of the trauma and torture she suffered when she was turned.”

“Eve,” Adam began, “Her migraines didn’t begin until after I took her.” He pointed out. “She didn’t become sick until after that. If I had let her alone as she had wanted all along instead of seducing her . . . . none of this might have happened.”

“Blaming yourself isn’t helping.” Eve said, “I know that Dani would never blame you for any of this, and would be upset at you for wasting a moment’s grief over it.” Adam closed his eyes and gave a nod. Eve kissed his cheek before hugging him again.

 

Physical Evidence

“Look at these readings Doctor.” The nurse said, “The brain activity is astounding. You would think it would decrease when she was turned but . . . it seems like every part of her brain is working well beyond what a normal humans would.”

“Even with all this new technology we won’t be able to know the reason for everything. The cold fact of it is, Vampires shouldn’t exist. It’s medically, scientifically . . . factually impossible. Her reflexes are nearly 250x what a human’s would be. Her body heals itself from what would be fatal injuries to a human, as long as she’s kept nourished on human blood.” He turned towards her, “Was anything else able to be recovered from her home or the hospital?”

“No. She’s been very careful about everything leaving nothing behind to be followed. Her apartment is that of a regular human being except for her locked refrigerator where she keeps a large supply of blood. We’ve left everything in her home untouched in case her mate returns; and we have it under close surveillance.” She reported.

“Well, she is a young one. We still don’t know anything about him other than his name is Adam.” The doctor said. “There’s no telling if he’ll show up there again or not.” He paused looking at his watch, “It’s nearly feeding time.”

“She’s still refusing to eat.” The nurse responded.

“That won’t last long. If she starves herself, she won’t be able to control the feeding frenzy that will ensue when we introduce fresh blood.” He said putting down his pen. “What about the fetus? Any signs of life?”

“None that we have seen.”

“And she is still unaware of it?” He questioned.

“Yes Doctor. She has no idea that she’s pregnant.” She said.

He gave a nod before looking to his computer screen. “Alright, then prepare her for the extraction. Give her the treated blood we have prepared for this. I think it best that she be under for the entire procedure.”

“Right away.” The nurse said turning and leaving to relay his orders.

The doctor typed in a few commands into his computer pulling up the surveillance camera in Dani’s cell. He smirked seeing her sitting on the floor in the corner with her kneels pulled up to her chest. She had been relentlessly stubborn and uncooperative. “Such a lovely young woman. I can’t wait to see what we get from you.”

 

Tortured Souls

Dani lifted her head looking around when she heard something hit the floor. She sighed seeing that another bag of blood had been tossed into the room and shook her head putting it back down on her knees. Of course she was hungry, but these people. She was being treated like some kind of animal and she wasn’t going to humor them even slightly.

“Adam.” She breathed closing her eyes tight wishing to God this was just a dream she was going to wake up from at any moment. That it wasn’t really happening, and she would open her eyes finding herself lying beside him. Even if it was at his mess of house, she would take it.

Her nose twitched slightly as the scent of the blood was stronger to her this time then the last ‘meal time’. She was hungry and it was getting worse. She raised her head looking towards it again. Before she even knew what she was doing she had crawled halfway over to the bag and her claws had grown sharp.

“No!” She said moving back against the wall her eyes fixed on the bag. Dani knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep this hunger strike up to much longer. The feral beast she was now wouldn’t allow it. It wanted to hunt, it wanted to feast, and without the blood she needed to live she would have no control over it.

She closed her eyes shaking her head, “No, NO!” She shouted at herself slamming her head back against the wall in frustration as her hands clinched tight into fists. “No, I won’t. I won’t!” She scolded herself.

However, when she opened her eyes she found herself clutching to the bag with her fangs sunk deep inside the plastic as she hungrily sucked the warm crimson from the package. It was almost gone and she pulled her fangs from the bag finding a strange metallic taste to the blood. It was foul like a greasy coin. She tossed the bag away and wiped her mouth with her sleeve trying to get the taste out. It wasn’t long before she felt strange, lightheaded and hardly able to keep her eyes open. “Oh, God.” She said covering her face with her hand realizing that she’d been drugged.

Slowly, her body went limp and she fell to the floor completely unconscious on the cold cement. As soon as she was under, the large glass wall opened. Several orderlies pushing a gurney came in with the nurse. They picked Dani up from the floor putting her on the gurney and buckling straps across her body before taking her out of the cell.

 

Captives

Adam used his key and went into Dani’s apartment to find it hadn’t been ransacked and everything was where it belonged. He went to the fridge and unlocked it opening it finding that her blood supply was still intact. Even her latest batch of truffles were in the bottom of the fridge in a box. He sighed and reached in taking it out putting it on the counter.

“How does the inside of the apartment look?” Jeremy’s voice said on the earpiece Adam was wearing.

“You keep fucking chattering in my ear and this is never going to work.” Adam said. “Everything is fine, and still here. They probably left it this way hoping to lure me in.” He shook his head, “They must think I’m a complete idiot.”

“Not to point out the obvious but you are standing in her kitchen right now.” Jeremy replied.

“Will you shut the fuck up! Only talk to me when it’s necessary damnit!” Adam snapped.

There was a moment of silence before Eve’s voice came over the earpiece. “We’re keeping an eye out but there hasn’t been any sign of movement or radio transmissions yet.”

“Do me a favor and keep that idiot out of my ear.” Adam said taking one of the truffles from the box and looked at it. Never in his existence had he considered trying to make something like this. Dani was clever and ambitious, her brilliant mind had come up with the idea and she took it and ran. “It made traveling much easier didn’t it.” He said, “We can’t carry blood on planes or when we travel these days . . . but no one looks twice at chocolate.”

Eve had used the latest batch of truffles that Dani had made and sent to her to come from Tangiers, and it made the traveling much better. It didn’t fry her so badly from starving. “Yes.” She said gently. “Such an exceptionally clever girl.”

“Yeah.” He said dropping the truffle back in the box closing it back with a sigh. Usually he would have snagged several and devoured them; they were that tempting and delicious. But he simply didn’t feel like it right now, especially without her. “You guys make sure you stay well back when they take me. They’ll probably knock me out like they did to her at the hospital.” He reminded her. “This thing is meant to be hooked into a GPS satellite and should show the location of it anywhere in the world.”

“I’m not going to lose you my darling. I want you both home again and safe.” Eve reassured him. “Just be careful.”

Just then Adam heard a noise coming from outside of the apartment. He quickly put the truffles back in the fridge before heading into Dani’s room. “Here we go.” He said indicating that they should stop talking for now. He lay across Dani’s bed and closed his eyes to make it seem easy for them to take him with as little resistance as possible.

Just as predicted, the door of the apartment burst open and several armed individuals who acted very much like military stormed into the place. They went to Dani’s room and immediately kicked the door open flooding into it. Adam got up appearing startled and preparing to fight when he was shot with several tranquilizer darts. Within a heartbeat he dropped to the floor completely unconscious.

Eve closed her eyes dropping her head hearing the commotion and she could feel in her heart that Adam was indeed unconscious. “They have him.” She said softly.

“They’ll transport him fast.” Jeremy looked at his watch, “It’s only an hour until sunrise.” He looked at her, “We need to get you home.” Eve didn’t want to let them go with Adam but she had little choice. This was the plan to find Dani and they had to stick to it, no matter how much she hated it. Now they not only had Dani, but they had Eve’s love and life as well. She gave a nod to Jeremy in agreement and he turned on the car heading to Adam’s house.

 

New Guests

Adam sat on the floor of the cell that was very much like Dani’s leaning against the wall with his legs out straight before him crossed at the ankles. His head resting back against the wall but he starred at the window waiting. He’d been stripped of everything and put in white patient scrubs like Dani had been. Finally, the doctor and the nurse appeared at the window.

“You must be Adam.” The doctor said looking at him.

There was a long quiet moment before he responded, “And who is it that addresses me.” He said wanting to know a name.

“Of course. I’m Dr. Gregory Mayes. A specialist in Nosfuratu’s such as yourself and Miss Dani. And as far as I know, I am the only one in the world.” The doctor said proudly. Adam could see that he was cocky and arrogant with an over inflated ego. “I have to say you have been far more cooperative with us then your companion.”

“Is she dead.” Adam said simply.

“No, no. Of course she isn’t. We’ve been taking very good care of her.” The doctor said with a smile. “The two of you are much more useful to us alive then dead. It’s been quite some time since we’ve captured one alive. A vampire couple is . . . well we really couldn’t be more fortunate.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.” Was all Adam said as he starred at this man through narrowed eyes. He knew full well what kind of ‘care’ they’d been taken with Dani and every fiber of his being wanted to rip everyone in this place to shreds.

The doctor looked him over having observed that Adam had a great deal of control and patience. “You are much older then she is, aren’t you.” He observed.”The wisdom to know when to fight and when it’s futile.” Adam didn’t answer and just kept his eyes on the pair. The doctor smirked as this was the point that Dani had stopped speaking with them as well. “Don’t worry. I promised Miss Dani that she wouldn’t need to tell us her secrets, we would find them ourselves. I make the same promise to you.” Adam could see quite plainly that he caught the attention of the nurse who found him quite attractive. Even her posture and stance had changed unconsciously. However he made no reply and just stayed still, starring at the two. “Psychological and neurological work up on him too.” The doctor told the nurse before turning and walking away. The nurse hesitated a moment her eyes still on Adam before she realized she was staring at him lost in thought and she hurried off.

This was definitely a bad situation, and Adam knew it wouldn’t be easy for Eve and Jeremy to get them out. They were most likely going to have to find their own way out past whatever guards and defenses there were. This was going to take some thought and planning. Regardless of what they did, he was going to have to cooperate to avoid being tranquilized so he could get a layout of everything. It was not something he was looking forward to.

 

Interactions

The tests they did on Adam were extensive but he had yet to experience the same pain they had caused Dani. He wasn’t sure what that meant or what they had done to her that they weren’t doing to him. No one had said anything about the child Dani was carrying yet and no questions had been asked about it which seemed rather odd to him.

Almost a week after he had been captured and it seemed like endless tests had been run, Adam found himself being moved from one cell into another. He cooperated without any resistance and they actually let him walk the corridor to the new cell. But he was surrounded by guards aiming tranquilizer guns at him.

When the glass pane opened he was shoved inside and it was immediately closed again behind him. “Assholes.” He said under his breath. Then he stopped cold recognizing the scent that surrounded him. He turned around to see Dani lying on her side facing away from him. “Dani.” He hurried over and kneeled down beside her carefully placing his hand on her shoulder and rolling her onto her back so he could see her. She looked very weak and her skin was a sickly grey. He picked her up off the floor onto his lap his arms wrapped around her holding her close. “Dani. Sweetheart.” He repeated.

Slowly her tired eyes opened and looked at him, “Adam?” She said softly, her trembling hand reaching up and touching his face as if trying to gauge if he was really there or if she was dreaming again. Adam took it and kissed her palm and fingers holding it against his cheek looking into her eyes.

“You haven’t been eating.” Adam said softly.

“They keep drugging the blood they give me.” She replied. “If it didn’t taste so disgusting I imagine it would be harder to resist. And after they did what they did last time I . . . .” She quieted and turned her eyes down.

“What did they do darling?” He questioned. Dani didn’t answer and instead wrapped her arms around him hugging him resting her head to his shoulder. Adam held her tighter stroking her head with his hands before embracing her against him just happy to see her alive.

Seeing her this way made it clear to him why they had put them together. Since he cooperated with them to a point, they were hoping that he could convince her to do the same. Perhaps there was even more to it. Perhaps they wanted to observe how they interacted as ‘mates’ as they put it. They had no idea how this worked, and neither of them was going to explain it. They were family, not ‘mates’. Eve was his mate, but her name was never mentioned by Dani or Adam and never would be.

There was a sound that made him look behind him finding two bags of blood had been dropped on the floor. He looked around not certain where they came from. Perhaps from a panel in the ceiling or the wall, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything but Dani to notice. He reached for the bags pulling them closer.

“No, Adam. It isn’t safe . . . .” She started to say when he picked up one of them to hold for her. He bit into it tasting it finding that it tasted normal and was at human blood temperature.

“Come on. You need to eat. You need your strength.” He said holding the punctures to her lips. “They put us together for a reason and I very much doubt it was to render us unconscious 5 minutes later.” Dani closed her eyes and began to drink. She was starving. After a moment her hands snapped up clutching the bag drinking hungrily. While she did, Adam reached for the other bag and opened it tasting it first to make certain it was alright finding it uncontaminated as well.

When she finished the bag he held the second one up to her lips, “Adam . . . you, you have to eat.”

“You first.” He said seriously. “I haven’t been torturing myself for their amusement.”Dani gave him a look when the first few drops of blood fell on her lips and she couldn’t resist soon drinking from this bag as well. It didn’t take long for her to drain it dry. When it was gone they tossed the bags away and Adam’s arms returned around her and he kissed her softly before resting her head to his shoulder again. “Rest Dani.” He said softly, “I’m here now. I won’t let you go. I promise.” Dani hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

They weren’t alone, there were several pairs of eyes on them as they were watched through the surveillance cameras. “There can be no mistake.” The nurse said, “Look how he went to her aid and cares for her. They are definitely a couple.”

“Hmm. Interesting interaction so far. We’ll continue to observe them for a while before we introduce stimuli.” The Doctor said, “We’ll let them rest for now.”

“Yes sir.” The nurse said making a few notes on her clipboard.

 

Escape Plans

“The glass is unbreakable.” Dani said laying on the floor her head resting on Adam’s lap as he stroked her hair leaning against the wall. “I’ve tried. If you try to much they have ways of punishing you so you don’t keep trying.”

“Patience is the key here.” He said softly. “The opportunity will come and we must be ready to take it.” They whispered so quietly that they could hear each other but the monitoring system wouldn’t pick up on it. “When you sleep . . . . did you feel me like I felt you?” Adam asked.

Dani’s eyes opened. “What do you mean?” She questioned.

“I felt you.” He said, “What they did to you, every time I slept. Things that they haven’t done to me.” He rested his hand over her abdomen. “I experienced your pain, here.”

Dani covered his hand with both of hers starring up at the ceiling of the cell. “Electricity. They were running it through me. It was like grabbing a live wire but the current was much stronger. So much stronger.” She said softly.

“Why? Where they trying to make your heart beat again?” He questioned thinking it an odd thing to do for any other reason except to be extremely cruel.

She didn’t answer right away; it was as though she couldn’t speak. He could see she was clearly upset. Dani closed her eyes and several tears escaped before she opened them, “Not my heart. It’s heart. They were trying to wake it, to make it live.” Her voice was monotone and there was a glazed look in her eyes. “I didn’t know what they were doing at the time. No one told me. They just hooked these electrodes up to me. On my body, inside my body, and kept . . . sending surge after surge of electricity through me. I didn’t understand it. I screamed and begged for them to stop, but . . . it was like they didn’t even notice I was conscious or in pain.” She sighed and closed her eyes, “When they didn’t work they just removed it all together. Put it in a jar and showed it to me. . . . showed me . . .” Her voice fell away as it seemed she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Adam sighed leaning his head back against the wall. “I know.” He said simply so she knew she didn’t have to explain further. “It’s why they took you in the first place.”

“How could something have grown to such a size when it was never alive to begin with?” She said softly.

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“It had fingers, hands, toes . . . it looked like a fully formed baby.” She said softly. “Not ready to be born, but . . . very developed but so small. . . . and teeth.”

“Teeth?” Adam said finding that very strange.

Dani looked up at him and touched her canines, “Fangs.” She reached up and touched his, “Like ours.” She shook her head. “I’ve never heard of such a thing, much less seen it.”

“I’m not certain I understand either. How nothing would show up in the tests that you and Jeremy ran only to find that there was a child that had somehow grown to such a point.” He sighed and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now darling. It’s done and over with . . . you needn’t concern yourself with it further.”

Dani sat up and turned towards him, “But I am concerned. It is cause for concern. You and Eve both told me that vampires can’t have children. That we are all barren. That we don’t reproduce that way, we turn humans into vampires that’s just how it works.”

“I wish I had answers for you Dani, but I don’t. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to try and figure out how this happened, or why.” Adam said. “If all these torturous tests they’ve run on you have turned up anything, I doubt very much they are going to share it with us.”

“Has this ever happened to you before?” Dani asked.

He arched a brow, “To me? You mean . . . the child.” He said wanting to clarify. Dani closed her eyes as though she felt ashamed before giving a nod. “No.” Adam responded. “And I’m sorry it happened now. If it hadn’t then you would have never been in a position for them to find you.”

Dani shook her head taking his hand, “I cannot believe you are blaming yourself for this mess. Like you said, every since the first day you took me from that parking lot in pieces, I’ve been a relentless pain in your ass. I cause problems, problems follow me like a stray dog, I am a problem.” She half smiled. “I mean, how much of a screw up do you have to be to be the one Vampire that can get herself pregnant when it’s impossible.”

“Well I might be inclined to agree with you except you aren’t asexual. You didn’t get yourself pregnant. I believe that bit was my doing.” He said touching her face with his fingertips.

Dani was quiet looking away, “But was I really pregnant?” She asked. “If it was never alive . . . then I wasn’t really. But if it was never alive, how did it develop so much . . . .”

Adam reached up and touched his fingers to her lips, “Shhh.” It was affecting her. That analytical mind of hers when it got a hold of a puzzle would go around and around trying to find answers. Even if it was clearly something that hurt her each time she thought about it. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Dani. What’s done is done, it can’t be undone.” He slid his fingers through her hair gently.

She looked down a moment before looking back into his eyes, “You’re never going to touch me again after this are you.”

Adam smirked slightly looking at her, “If only it were that simple darling. We’ve been living together in this . . . fishbowl for nearly 3 days now. It hasn’t been easy not engaging in exhibitionist behavior.”

Dani couldn’t help giggle when he said that. Adam smiled seeing he’d made her laugh when she’d been completely emotionally drained since he found her. After a moment she quieted and her eyes turned downcast again as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips, “What are they going to do to us now?” She asked in a soft voice.

“I doubt we’ll have to wait very long to find out.” He looked around a moment, “But I do get the distinct feeling that whatever ‘experimenting’ they do on us now, will be on both of us together.”

She took a breath and closed her eyes as they embraced holding onto each other tightly.

 

On the Outside

“Of course it’s underground, people like this don’t work above ground it would be too easy to find them otherwise.” Eve said looking at the maps and plans that she and Jeremy had acquired.

“The entrances and exits are limited and well guarded; it’s going to be almost impossible to get them out. If this was different, if it were different people then I would say you would have the upper hand. But they know about vampires and they know how to handle them far too well. Whoever they are, they’re privately funded.” Jeremy pointed out. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration looking at the plans. “If there was a way to get them to evacuate so they would all come out of the complex . . . .”

“No, that’s a bad idea. If they think they are under attack they might decide to destroy any evidence they have or that might implicate them. They could ‘dispose’ of Dani and Adam and collapse the base in on itself to avoid discovery.” Eve said.

“We’re going to have to figure out something, Eve. There’s just the two of us. We’re out numbered, out classed, out gunned . . . . and who knows what sort of shape Dani and Adam are in.” He looked down feeling a knot in his stomach. “If . . .they’re even still alive.”

“They are.” Eve said, “I would know if it were otherwise.” She said seriously. Jeremy fell silent still not raising his eyes. Eve could see that he was frustrated and more upset than ever. She moved closer and sat down next to him. “Well get her back, Jeremy. I know as we are working out here, that she and Adam are plotting a way to escape in there. It just takes a little time and patience.”

“You and Adam both said they were torturing her.” Jeremy said looking at her. “When we do get her back . . . .will there be anything of the Dani I know left?” He questioned.

Eve smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder, “Dani . . . has continually surprised us all from the very beginning. When she was turned she went through far worse. Far more unspeakable things were done to her. But she came back from it and put it behind her. I believe she is strong enough to put this behind her too.”

Jeremy gave a nod knowing Dani had always been the strong one and what was important now was getting her and Adam back.

 

Accommodations

Dani and Adam had been moved yet again to another chamber. This one was quite different than the others they had been in. It was larger, and there were two plush twin beds against the adjoining walls near the corner made up comfortably with pillows sheets and blankets. The reason for the upgrade in accommodations they were told was because of ‘good behavior’, having been cooperating and compliant since they were put together. No more sleeping on the cold cement floor.

When the door was closed again, they found that the wall was nearly seamless and that this room had four walls instead of three and a window. “What do you suppose this is really all about?” Dani said.

“Who knows, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” They looked around moving to the beds looking them over.

“Why is everything made of this weird wood?” She questioned.

“Probably to prevent us from smashing it apart and using it as a weapon. This kind of wood tends to severely splinter when it breaks. We start breaking up stuff we run the risk of severely injuring or killing ourselves with the wood.” He said sitting down on the bed finding it extremely soft and comfortable. Not like the hard prison bunk he was expecting it to be. He motioned for Dani to come over and she sat down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her and they leaned back against the wall.

“Is it just me . . . or have their tests and experiments gotten sparse and basic?” She questioned.

“There is definitely something going on, just not certain what.” Adam responded. Dani curled up under his arm resting her head to his chest as he held her close. She hadn’t been sleeping very well and it was quite understandable. Their previous accommodations left a lot to be desired.

She closed her eyes, “I want to go home Adam.”

“I know darling.” He said resting his hand to the back of her head holding her close. “Soon.”

Both of them were becoming drowsy and nodding off, which usually meant that it was morning and the sun was coming up outside. But this? This felt different somehow. “They haven’t fed us tonight.” She said softly unable to keep her eyes open.

“I know.” Adam said realizing that something was going on as well, but seconds later they were both hard asleep.

 

Experimental Treatments

“Are you certain they’re ready?” The nurse asked looking at the doctor.

“They haven’t fed in 48 hours. It should be sufficient to strip away some of that sophistication and snobbery. Bring out their more basic instincts without weakening them too much.” The doctor said. “She is very young, but him.” He said tapping the screen pointing at Adam. “He has been around much longer. A century, two centuries . . . perhaps even more.” He smiled, “Oh I can’t wait to see how this goes.”

The nurse looked a bit uncomfortable with the entire situation for the first time since they’d captured them. Something about Adam was making her question things when she had been so focused on the science and experiments before they brought him in. It had somehow been easier to think of Dani as a thing, but not so easy with Adam.

“Let’s bump Dani’s dose of Rhohyptase 50mg.” The doctor said.

“Yes sir.” The nurse made a note on her clipboard before turning to go and do as she was directed. The doctor looked back at the screen beyond excited. Two live test subjects, mates. One who was recently turned and one who was much much older. This was unbelievable, the find of a lifetime.

He watched as the drug was administered to the sleeping young woman. The staff took readings and tests on the sleeping pair and injected other medication for the next ‘experiment’. As soon as the room was cleared of all personnel and sealed, the doctor turned on a few switches, before slowly turning a dial watching the screen.

The nurse returned and stood next to him. A mist filled the chamber where the two vampires lay unconscious. “Are we certain this is going to work?” She said watching the monitor.

“No. But that’s why we conduct these experiments. To study, to test, to learn.” He turned the dial further, “And it’s just vampire pheromones, nothing harmful.”

“As long as they don’t react badly and tear each other apart.” The nurse said nervously seeing Adam stir slightly.

“If things get out of hand then we can tranquilize them.” He paused looking up at the nurse, “Is everything alright? You seem jumpy these past few days.”

“I’m fine.” She said half smiling. “It’s just . . . I’m not used to working with . . . myths and legends.”

The doctor smiled and turned the dial higher once again. The nurse noticed he was giving them a far higher than recommended dosage.

 

Pheromone Frenzy

Adam lay behind Dani, one arm draped over her middle and his other under her head. Their faces resting against one another, and Dani’s hand resting over Adam’s arm that lay across her. Adam’s glowing eyes opened feeling like every part of his body was buzzing just underneath his skin. His fangs had grown long and sharp no doubt in part from not having fed and being famished.

Unconsciously Adam’s grip on Dani grew tighter, drawing her body closer to his as his eyes moved around the room. Something was strange. He raised his head, “Dani.” He said his eyes shifting to the young woman sleeping in his arms. “Dani.” He said a little louder to wake her. She groaned a little starting to stir feeling a little sore. However her eyes soon snapped open as well glowing just as brightly as Adam’s, her fangs having grown sharp and long as well.

“What’s going on?” She said softly her eyes shifting around the room feeling that something was off. “What’s happening?” She felt the strange buzzing underneath her skin. Dani sat up running her fingers over her neck before looking at her arms. She frowned seeing that there was an injection site that hadn’t healed because they hadn’t fed. “Adam,” She turned showing him. Adam took her arm before looking at his own finding an injection site in the same place on his own.

“Fuck.” He said looking at her.

Dani ran her fingers over the injection sites; she closed her eyes resting her hand over her eyes shaking her head. “God, it feels like I’ve been out drinking all night.” She said looking up at Adam who was feeling the same sort of effect.

Adam looked at her surrounded and engulfed by her scent that sent tingles down his body. “Dani.” He said calmly. She looked up at him seeing the way he was starring at her. “How are you feeling right now?”

She took a breath feeling anxious and incredibly aroused. “Uh . . .” She said as both reached out touching each other finding the feeling that they were experiencing intensify. “Oh . . . lord.” At once Dani jumped off the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room sitting in the furthest corner away from him. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“After everything they’ve done so far, you’re actually shocked that this isn’t above them?” Adam said leaning against the wall closing his eyes rubbing the injection site that was itching.

“We aren’t human but we’re still people. How can they treat us this way?” She said pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head against them.

“Because they are animals.” Adam said, “Just try to stay calm. Think about something else.”

Dani stayed quiet but soon she started to tremble her breath becoming erratic. Adam opened his eyes looking at her. She was rocking herself keeping her face hidden and whimpering softly. He was much older and had a great deal more of self control. Dani however was young and inexperienced, not to mention emotionally fragile already.

She took deep breaths but it was physically painful for her to try and ignore every fiber of her being that was screaming out to be touched and held by a man she was already hopelessly attracted to and desperately in love with.

When Adam’s hand gently rested on her shoulder she jumped pressing herself harder against the wall having nowhere to go. “Adam . . .” She said nervously holding up her hands between them to stay back, but he was far to close. She didn’t know how long she would be able to resist her own feelings and desires. However Adam reached up and gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying his gentle and tender touches. “Adam please.” She breathed feeling her anxiousness growing by the second. “They’re watching us. You know they are.” Tears escaped her eyes as she looked up at him. He cupped her face in his hand looking into her eyes.

“I know darling. I know they are manipulating us every way they know how. Why they haven’t fed us, why they moved us into this room with beds, giving us two instead of one so it wasn’t blatantly obvious what their intentions for us were.” Adam was disgusted with this low and depraved plan of their captors. “I imagine they are attempting to ‘encourage’ us to make love because they want to see if you can be impregnated again.” Dani’s eyes closed as her head dropped and she covered her face with her hands embarrassed and humiliated. “Shhh.” He whispered drawing her into his arms holding her tight.

“No, Adam don’t . . . .” She said her entire body aflame wanting him even worse than before if it was even possible. Dani’s body was shaking trying with everything in her not to attack him. Adam wasn’t suffering any less than she was and was fighting the desire to throw her to the ground and take her over and over again.

“Be strong for me now Dani. Like I know you are. We won’t be here much longer and they’ll pay for what they’ve done. Everything they’ve put us through.” He kissed her head rubbing her back.

“Please, Adam . . . I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to perform for them.” She said more tears running down her face. “Remember what you said? You said such things were private, not for others to see. Do you remember?” She shook her head, “Who knows how many are watching us.” Her hands were resting on his chest before moving up over his shoulders to his back pressing her body to his.

“Don’t think about that darling.” His hands on her back holding her body against his as they sat on the floor in the corner. Both were breathing deeply as they rested their foreheads together, intoxicated by each other’s touch and scent. A low growl started to imamate from inside Dani, and for the first time, she heard a growl deep in Adam’s chest as well. He cupped her face in his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Both were anxious to taste one another. “Whatever happens,” He breathed, “Remember, I love you.” Dani nodded feeling the same.

Within a heartbeat, they devoured each other’s lips. Their bodies shaking; completely overcome with lust and desire. Neither was able to control themselves any longer.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	11. Dark Nights - Chapter 11

Aftermath

Dani lay entwined in Adam’s arms on the bed beneath the covers completely unconscious as they lie naked together. Their clothes long since shredded to bits, covered in scratches, puncture wounds, bites and scrapes. Dani the worse for wear between them as Adam was far stronger then she was. When they lost control, it was like they turned into ferocious wild beasts. They fought and ravaged each other almost in equal measure, extremely rough only carnal instinct driving them and dictating their actions. It went on like that for ages without stopping or even a moments rest almost three days straight.

The door of the cell pulled back before opening as the nurse and two orderlies came in. Adam’s eyes opened for a moment seeing where the door was and how it opened before closing again as the three made their way to the bed where they lay. She looked at Adam first, taking his temperature with her scanning thermometer before she turned her attention to Dani. She took her temperature as well before she pulled the covers back and took out a syringe. She injected Dani in the thigh with some sort of purple substance before rubbing the injection site and then pulling the blanket back up over them.

A second nurse came in carrying several pints of fresh blood that were still warm putting it on the other bed so it was available to them when they woke along with new clothing for them to wear. Then all four gathered their things and left the room as the door moved back into place and then compression sealed making it seem like there wasn’t a door at all.

Adam opened his eyes and reached up stroking Dani’s head with his hand. They might not have been in control of themselves, but it didn’t mean they weren’t fully aware of everything that had gone on between them. He knew he had hurt her more than once but he couldn’t stop anymore then she could. Even though he felt incredibly outraged that they had been put in such a position and state of mind, he knew they had to remain patient and keep their eyes open.

Moving to sit up he reached over to the opposite bed and grabbed the bags of blood. Eight pints meant they knew just how injured they were and they had probably watched every moment of their humiliation. He leaned down and kissed her ear before whispering gently, “Wake up darling, fresh blood.”

She stirred slightly but she was exhausted and weak. Adam picked up one of the bags and bit into it tasting it to make certain it wasn’t contaminated with some strange drug or some other substance before he dripped a few drops on her lips. Dani’s tongue snaked out tasting the warm crimson eagerly lapping up the drops. She turned over onto her back and Adam held the bag to her lips as she drank hungrily draining the bag within seconds. Adam tossed the empty back away picking up another as Dani’s eyes opened.

“What happened?” She said looking up at him.

“You don’t remember?” He asked biting open another bag and tasting it.

Dani reached up rubbing her eyes a little bit, “Of course I remember.” She sighed, “Far more than I care to.” She looked at him again and rested her hand on his chest, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry about all of this.” She said touching the wounds on his face and shoulders.

“If you could see yourself you wouldn’t be apologizing to me so much as wanting to return every mark I left on you.” He held the open bag up to her lips, “Come on, drink.” He said wanting her wounds healed. Dani began to drink reaching up wrapping her hand around the bag. Adam reached over and opened one for himself drinking as well.

“They gave us food?” She said finishing hers tossing the bag away. Reaching down under the covers she rubbed her thigh feeling a twinge. Adam finished his bag seeing this and pulled the cover back inspecting the spot where they had injected her with something. The blood she was eating had healed the puncture wound however there was a purple bruise like mark under the skin. “What is it?”

“Another injection. Who the fuck knows what this one was for.” Dani sat up looking at the mark running her fingers over it feeling how tender it was. “Eat another.” He said picking up another bag of blood and opening it with his teeth and tasting it before giving it to her. She sighed and took it draining that one as well.

“You need to eat too.” She said as his wounds hadn’t completely healed yet either. She could still see marks and bruises and they bothered her. Dani handed him a bag and he tore it open drinking as well. Before too long they drank everything that had been left for them feeling full, warm, and content their bodies fully healed except for the mark on Dani’s thigh.

“What could it be?” He asked touching her thigh, “Why would they inject you here?”

Dani sighed shaking her head, “Fertility treatment.” She looked up at him, “Hormones and the like. I guess you were right . . . it is what they’re trying to do. Their latest ‘experiment’ on the guinea pigs.”

Adam reached up and smoothed her hair back over her ear, “I’m sorry Dani.” He said softly.

“It’s not your fault.” She said looking down. “None of this is your fault. You and Eve both warned me that trying to hold on to my old life was going to get me into trouble. I didn’t listen.”

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to be tortured like this. Be treated like some . . . brood mare.” Adam didn’t like this from the beginning. What angered him more was the fact that somehow she was pregnant, there was a fetus, and they had the gall to show it to her after having removed it. She was convinced that there was nothing there and it was a phantom pregnancy that their kind was barren and she would never be a mother. She had accepted that. But to show her that there was in fact a child that was growing inside of her was simple cruelty. There was no reason for it.

“Why are they trying to make another one when the first one was never alive? Why do they think this is going to be any different?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Adam wished he had answers for her. “Zombies have the failing of not realizing that just because they can do something doesn’t mean they should.” Dani rolled over towards him and wrapped her arm around him resting her face to his chest. Adam held her against him kissing her head and stroking her hair a moment. “We should rest a bit.” He said softly, “Before the next horrible thing comes along.”

 

These Dreams

Eve stood in the middle of an empty parking lot. The one that Adam had taken her to when she was here two years ago that used to be a theater and a center for performances and the like. A beautiful ceiling was all that was left above, nothing but asphalt and parking spaces below.

She smiled and turned seeing Adam standing before her. They walked closer and wrapped their arms around each other embracing tight. “Oh darling, I had hoped this would work.” Adam buried his head in her shoulder holding her tighter lifting her from the ground a moment before setting her back to her feet. “What can you tell me darling?”

Adam looked at her, “We’re in a room with no windows and one would think no doors. But I saw it when they thought we were both asleep. It has a pressure seal from the outside. We’re watched continuously and experimented on constantly.”

Eve could see he was incredibly upset and frustrated and reached up cupping his face in her hand, “You and Dani are together at least? In the same room? That will make it easier to find you and free you.” Adam didn’t answer his eyes lowered, “What is it darling?” She said.

“They put us together so they could . . . .” He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. It was simply too horrible to think about. Eve waited knowing he had more to say. Adam’s eyes turned towards her, “She was pregnant Eve.” He stated. “It was a real child. When they couldn’t make its heart beat or to move to their satisfaction they ripped it from her, put it in a jar, and showed it to us.” He said feeling sick to his stomach. “Showed it to her.”

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead to his. She had known that both he and Dani were hurting, but didn’t know what the cause of it was until now. “Several days ago I felt pain, frustration, confusion. What were they doing to you?”

“They stole our senses.” Adam said, “And the following carnage that occurred . . .the pain that you felt . . . we inflicted on each other.” There was a knot in his throat and he clinched his jaw. “They turned us into mindless animals.”

Eve was half in tears feeling how upset he was, and knowing that Dani was perhaps in even worse shape. But Eve’s bond with Dani wasn’t nearly as strong as it was with Adam. She couldn’t contact her in this way. “We will get you out, Adam.” Eve promised, “We know where you are, we know who is there, we just . . . need help. I’ve contacted Marlowe and thankfully he is sending some help. They are our kind, and can be trusted. Just a few more days darling, a week at the most.”

“It might already be to late Eve.” He said looking into her eyes. “The last time it happened was an accident, what we considered to be a complete fluke because it couldn’t happen. This time? This time they are filling her with drug after drug, manipulating us to bend to their will and what they want. She could be pregnant again.”

Eve shook her head at a loss to hear it said again, “Darling, I just don’t . . . understand how this is possible. It isn’t possible, it just isn’t.”

“I know my love, but I saw it. With my own eyes I saw it.” He shook his head.

They embraced again even tighter. Eve understood many things now. The pain and confusion she was feeling both Dani and Adam were sharing together.”We are going to bring you home soon, you’ll be free.” She reassured him.

Adam kissed her before they hugged each other even tighter not wanting to let go.

 

Separated

Adam reached out for Dani only to find that he was lying alone. He opened his eyes and sat up looking around realizing he was back in the old cell he was originally in with the glass wall. His eyes went wide as he got up and went to the window not seeing anyone and worst of all, not seeing Dani. “DANI!!!” He roared not knowing if she could hear him. He smacked his hands hard against the window, “DANI!!!” he called again.

“Step away from the glass.” A loud voice said filling the room.

This was ridiculous. Adam turned slamming his fists into the glass once and then again causing a crack to appear and split. He started to hit it again only to have a loud piercing noise fill the cell. Adam’s hands covered his ears falling to his knees. Thigh high pitch was extremely painful, and before too long he fell to the floor unconscious. Once he was down, the noise disappeared. Dani had warned him that they would punish them if they didn’t stay back from the window which was obviously the weak point of the cell.

Dani was being kept unconscious. It seemed they could work on her easier that way and not have to worry about cooperation. Between them, Adam had been the more cooperative of the two, but now they were separated again it was unlikely that would remain the case.

“It’s been 72 hours since she’s been fed. Healing has been slowed way down. We can begin now.” The nurse reported to the doctor.

“Good. Once the surgery is complete we’ll need to feed her well to encourage healing.” He smirked, “What human patients wouldn’t give to have such healing capabilities after surgery instead of 3 months recovery. Just a small glass of blood does it all.” Shaking his head he pulled on his gloves, “Let’s get started before she wakes.”

“Yes sir.” The nurse said feeling a bit reluctant to assist but she didn’t have much choice.

 

Complications

“I don’t know where she is. They separated us 5 days ago, Eve.” Adam explained standing in the barren parking lot while they slept. “I can’t even be certain she’s still in the same facility.”

“She must be. We’ve been watching and they haven’t moved anything or anyone from the compound. Have you had no contact with her? Even while you sleep like we do?” She questioned.

“Nothing. I can’t even sense her.” He sighed in frustration, “These zombies have pharmaceuticals that actually work on us. Human drugs have little or no affect on vampires, but these monstrous people. They know far too much about our kind. The sort of knowledge it takes centuries to acquire.”

“I know. From what we’ve been able to find out, this is an institution that’s been in operation over two hundred years. You and Dani aren’t the first they’ve abducted. Countless vampires have fallen victim to their ‘science’. You’ll never guess who originally funded their ‘research’.” Eve said.

“The church, yes?” Eve gave a nod and Adam rolled his eyes. “The largest collection of hypocrites ever to stride the skin of the Earth. Bastards.”

“They obviously aren’t dictating their actions now, otherwise they would have considered Dani and her. . . unique ability something that needed to be destroyed immediately before it spread. As though pregnancy was a disease.” She explained. “Adam you have to try to contact her again. We need some idea where she is because the window of opportunity we will have to get you both out safely will be narrow at best. We’ll only have one chance because they won’t be expecting us. After that, they could move everything or destroy it all.”

“I am trying Eve. Every time I close my eyes I reach out for her, but there is nothing to grab on to. They have to be keeping her unconscious for some reason. Probably because she’s less trouble that way. Have you had any luck?” He questioned.

“None. But my bond with her isn’t nearly as strong as yours my love.” Adam sighed and gave a nod. Eve looked at him for a moment, “She’s still alive Adam.” She could almost see the thought written on his face. “If she wasn’t, we would both know it.” She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. “We’re ready. As soon as you give us the word, we’ll move and bring you both home.”

Adam closed his eyes embracing her tighter against him wishing that he was holding her for real. She could always make the most dire situation right again just by being close.

 

Experimental

Dani woke feeling groggy and sore all over and sat up slowly. She winced feeling a pain in her abdomen and pulled up her shirt looking at the source. She could hardly breathe seeing the square shape just under her skin about the size of a cigarette pack. She touched it and jumped finding it painful and tender. “What the hell?”

“Dani.” She looked up seeing Adam on the opposite side of the glass wall in his own cell. Taking a breath she moved to stand up feeling very sore and moved carefully. She moved over to the glass looking around.

“They put us in different rooms again.” She said with a sigh.

“It’s been almost 9 days since they took you away from me.” He said.

“9 days?” She said in shock, “But . . . we fell asleep only last night . . . .”

“They’ve kept you out. I have no idea what they did to you or why.” Dani reached down and pulled up her shirt showing him the shape she’d found. Adam frowned looking at it, “What the fuck is that?”

“I don’t know, but it hurts. It really . . . really hurts.” She said hardly able to breathe without experiencing pain. “Adam, why are we separated again? I thought as long as we behaved . . .”

“It’s probably another fucking experiment.” He said placing his hand on the glass. Dani swallowed the lump in her throat and reached up placing her hand opposite his but they couldn’t touch. At least 3 inches of glass kept them apart. “It won’t be much longer darling.” He whispered. “Try to hold on.”

“I won’t be able to go home again. Will I?” She said softly.

Adam knew that when she realized it, it was probably going to be harder for her to accept than anything else. Slowly he shook his head no. “We’ll probably have to go away for a while.” Dani closed her eyes as her head dropped. “It’s alright Dani. You’re resourceful and clever . . . we’ll find somewhere to go and you can do what it is that makes you happy again.”

“So I can get us caught again?” She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes, “You wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for me. They wouldn’t be experimenting on you if it wasn’t for me.”

“For Christ’s sake Dani, they haven’t done anything to me except take away my freedom. All the real travesties have been done to you.” He said motioning towards her abdomen.

“Oh yeah and I suppose that making us into sex crazed animals for some pervert to get his jolly’s off was just a fun experience.” She said shaking her head.

“Well,” Adam said, “I can’t say that the exhibitionist part was very desirable, but . . . you have to admit . . . it was fun.” Dani smiled and laughed a little and Adam smiled slightly glad he could make her laugh. “Don’t worry. Once we’re out of here, we can put all of this behind us.” His eyes moved down to her abdomen again where his real concern was.

“What is it?” Dani asked looking at him.

Adam hesitated for a moment, “You know if we’re separated now . . . it means that their purpose for putting us together in the first place to steal our senses and drive us to make love has been fulfilled.”

Dani thought a moment before closing her eyes and giving a nod. “That hysterectomy isn’t sounding like such a horrid idea anymore is it.”

“That device they have sewn into you probably has something to do with it.” Adam pointed out.

She ran her fingertips over it again, “its bigger then a pace maker. Internal pacemakers are smaller and not so close to the surface.” She looked up at him, “I honestly have no idea what this is. It’s very impractical.”

“How much pain are you in?” He questioned.

“I’ll live.” She said softly. “It . . . it hurts but I’ll live.” She said pulling her shirt down embarrassed. “Have they said anything to you? About what happens next?”

“I can’t say what their plans are for me, but I think it’s obvious what their intentions are for you.” He said in an annoyed tone.

“Incubator.” She said having already guessed it as well. Closing her eyes she covered her face with her hand, “Oh God, Adam what if this whole thing really works?” She looked up at him, “I suck at being a Vampire, how am I supposed to be a mom on top of that? It’s not like there are books or websites with instructions and tips for raising your ‘vampire child’.”

“Honestly? I don’t have a clue darling.” Adam had been considering that question as well. “You don’t have to be if you don’t want to be.”

“But it’s different now. Before it was just a phantom pregnancy that was sending false signals to my body making me sick. Now . . . now it’s a different story. It’s a life . . . or an unlife, or whatever.” She leaned her head against the glass closing her eyes. “God, it hurts my head to think about.” She said feeling a little dizzy. Adam frowned seeing the growing distress she was in.

“Dani, what is it? What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“Just . . . a little light headed.” She sat down on the floor next to the glass taking a deep breath. Adam kneeled down beside her putting his hands against the glass wishing he could reach out and touch her but it was impossible. “They know much more than they’ve shared with us. About vampires, about this.” She said putting her hand over her abdomen. “If I could just get access to one of their computers I could . . .”

“What?” Adam said, “Dani we can’t even get access to the outside of these fucking fishbowls. They don’t even talk to us directly unless we break one of their fucking rules or they are ordering us to do something.” He knew she was curious and anxious to learn but she had to be realistic.

“They’ve had us here for almost a month doing nonstop tests and collecting volumes of data. With specialized equipment and specialized drugs. For Vampires. You’ve been around for centuries, but I’m new to this. Not just to being a vampire but I’m some kind of mutant . . . thing that can apparently have offspring. I need to know what they know or just throw in the towel all together and watch the sunrise.” She said in frustration.

There was a dark look in Adam’s eyes hardly able to comprehend what she had just said. “Don’t even fucking joke about that Dani. We’ll figure this all out.”

Just then they found themselves no longer alone as the doctor and the nurse who had been researching them appeared outside the cells. “Oh good, our happy couple is awake.”

“What the fuck have you done to her?” Adam demanded. “How does causing her such pain enlighten you assholes?” 

“Shows us that she can feel pain for one.” The Doctor said taking the clip board from the nurse who was looking away as though she was too ashamed to look up at the two prisoners. “I do apologize for that Miss Dani but it is necessary.” He said making a few notes on her chart.

“I suppose asking you for something to help with the pain is pointless.” Dani said softly leaning her head against the wall.

“Since you are the first breeder we’ve ever come across we wouldn’t want to risk giving you something that could have an adverse affect on the fetus.” He answered coldly.

Dani narrowed her eyes when he called her a ‘breeder’ like she was some kind of farm animal. “Why have we been separated like this? We’ve cooperated with you and done everything you’ve asked of us. Why are we being punished?”

The Doctor paused, “Punished?” He said, “You were separated for your own safety Miss Dani.” Dani furrowed her brow not understanding that in the least bit. “We don’t know how male vampires react to their mates when they’re impregnated. If he sensed something was different or off about you, he could very well rip you to shreds.”

“You condescending, arrogant, self righteous, prick.” Dani hissed surprising even Adam. “We aren’t animals you idiot, we’re capable of independent thought and intelligence even more so then you are apparently.”

“Oh? How so?” The doctor said baiting her.

Dani’s eyes started to glow as her anger was growing by the moment. “I was apparently pregnant before you kidnapped me and wasn’t ‘ripped to shreds’ then. It’s a poor excuse and you’re going to have to come up with a better one.”

“Dani.” Adam said in a low voice not wanting her to get more upset or allow herself to lose her temper. It would not help them get free and make a rescue attempt much more difficult.

The Doctor smirked, “I know you are intelligent. Vampires are a very intelligent species. Which means I also know that neither of you are sitting idly and probably thinking up endless ways of escaping and plotting against us. You had to be put together for a while in order to recreate the condition you were brought in with.” He said motioning towards her belly. “But now that purpose has been served, there is no reason for you to remain together. So now we’re allowing you to remain close, but its best you are kept separate.”

“And who is to care for her now? You?” Adam raised his voice, “She’s ill, in pain and you are ignoring it!”

“We’re monitoring her vitals. If she’s in any real distress then we’ll give her aid.” The doctor said. “Now, I am here to impress upon the pair of you the nature of your stay here. I realize that you are both very independent except where each other are concerned. The reason the two of you have been put in these cells is so that you can see each other. See what happens to the other when one of you breaks rules or are uncooperative.”

Dani frowned looking at him. “Is this some kind of new sick experiment?”

“Not at all. Just a warning. Now that you have been warned, you won’t be surprised at what follows should either of you decide to rebel. As long as you behave, Adam will be left unharmed. And as long as you behave Adam, Dani will be left unharmed.” He explained.

“Well isn’t that just fucking intelligent. You’re going to hurt her just to punish me despite the fact she’s with child? I would think you would realize just how stupid that is.” Adam said in annoyance. “And she’s already in pain damnit!” he repeated yet again.

“She could be in a lot more.” The Doctor warned. Adam quieted and clinched his jaw. Now his goal wasn’t just escaping so much as also riding the universe of this man’s idiocy. “I’ll remind you again, this is the only warning the two of you will get.” Then he turned and walked away from the cells. The nurse hesitated a moment and looked up at Adam. It seemed she disagreed with a lot of what was going on, and it was getting worse as each new ‘experiment’ came up. Adam narrowed his eyes at her before turning his attention back to Dani who was looking even paler than usual. The nurse looked away before turning and hurrying to catch up to the doctor.

 

Great Escapes

At last it seemed like everything was ready and Adam contacted Eve to give her the word to move. The following night, the compound found itself having electricity issues. Within a matter of minutes, and electricity surge sent the power down all over the base tripping the locking mechanisms on the cells.

The zombies might have had trouble seeing in the dark, but Vampires did not. Adam quickly slipped from his cell and into Dani’s. They finally relented filling her with pain killers that knocked her out. He picked her up in his arms holding her close a moment just glad to be able to touch her again before quickly making his way from the cells and down the long corridor.

Eve, Jeremy, and four others that were sent by Marlowe invaded the base with several different tasks and separate goals. It wasn’t just to liberate Adam and Dani, but they had to make certain that these people wouldn’t come after them again.

In all the raid took 38 minutes. When all 8 of the small band were cleared, charges that had been strategically placed and set went off. Within moments what had been a secret underground base was now a dark hollowed out creator with no signs that life had ever inhabited it.

Driving away from the smoldering wreckage, Adam lay Dani down carefully on a blanket on the floor in the back of the van before hugging Eve tightly, thankful she was in his arms again. Jeremy kneeled down beside Dani checking her vitals and opening each one of her eyes to see if there was any response. He frowned seeing that she was deep in a drug induced state and there would be no waking her for some time.

“She’s alright for now.” Adam said to Jeremy. “Better then she was when they put her down.”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked.

“She’s been in a lot of pain. It was becoming too much for her to bear.” Adam said looking to Eve who was in his arms.

“We’ll take care of her.” Eve reassured them both, “As soon as we’re safe. We’ll do everything we can to help her.”

 

Safe House

Eve handed Adam a glass of blood to eat and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arm around him and sitting on his lap. Adam kissed her hand before wrapping his arm around her as well. They stayed close to Dani who was laid out on a bed as Jeremy worked.

“How much were you able to get from the facility?” Adam asked.

“Quite a bit. Enough that it’s going to take some time to sort through.” Jeremy said continuing to punch in codes. “I need Dani’s help with it, she’ll understand more of this stuff then I do.” Eve smoothed her hand over Adam’s hair thankful to have him home and safe again. “This is so weird.”

“What is?” Eve asked.

“There’s some kind of weird signal that’s causing interference. It’s coming from Dani.” He said looking over at her.

Eve stood as Adam got up and walked over to the bed. He pulled her shirt up revealing the strange square underneath her shirt. “I imagine this is what’s doing it.”

Both Jeremy and Eve got closer starring at it wide eyed. “What is it?” Eve asked reaching up and touching the shape causing Dani to wince. Adam quickly caught her hand gently moving it away.

“It’s very tender, it’s sewn into the muscle. Even lying still causes her pain.” Adam said. “We don’t know what it is, she couldn’t figure it out.”

Jeremy reached for the laptop and started punching in a few things while Eve and Adam continued to inspect the strange device. “This is beyond cruel. What possible purpose could this serve?” Eve asked.

“We were lab rats. Cruel was standard in our treatment and they thought nothing of it.” Adam said.

“She’s not the only one it’s hooked into.” Jeremy said catching their attention. He turned the laptop screen towards them showing them the various readings come from the device. It showed Dani’s readings and vitals, and it showed the progress and vitals of the fetus. Not to mention an internal camera showing the fetus itself.

“Christ.” Adam said.

“It’s actually hooked into the child?” Eve said in astonishment. “How on earth did they do that?”

“Umm. That’s not the strangest thing.” Jeremy said. Eve and Adam looked at him, “This says its two and a half weeks along. That can’t be right.”

“It’s right.” Adam said seriously. “Can’t be more then 2 and a half weeks.”

Jeremy shook his head, “That isn’t possible. That is not a two week fetus. That is a 2 month fetus. Look how far it’s developed.” He said pointing out several features that wouldn’t be seen if it were that early. “Hands, feet, toes . . .”

“That’s what Dani said about the other one.” Adam said, “She said it was much further along than it should have been counting from the time her headaches began.”

Jeremy leaned closer to the screen, “What the hell? Are those . . . what are those?” He said zooming in on it.

“Fangs.” Eve breathed wide eyed. Suddenly the image on the screen twitched and all three observers jumped back slightly. “And it’s alive.” Eve said in astonishment.

“That’s why she’s in so much pain. It’s developing and growing so fast it puts more pressure against that thing, her body doesn’t have time to adjust to the changes. It’s just going to get more and more painful.” Jeremy said. “Jesus, this thing can also send electrical charges into it. Like a pacemaker would for a heart patient.”

Adam sighed, “That’s what they tried to do to the other one. They basically electrocuted Dani over and over trying to get its heart to start. Apparently they wanted a direct line this time. Fucking unbelievable.” Adam said in disgust. “Well we’ve got to get this shit out her.”

“How?” Jeremy said looking at him. “I’m not a surgeon and having a procedure done on her is how she was found and captured last time. Can’t just rip it out of them, it could kill one or both.”

“Dani’s my only concern.” Adam said seriously.

“Don’t let her hear you say that, she’s been anti-abortion since we were 5.” Jeremy pointed out.

“This isn’t the same thing. She’s been experimented on and interfered with like a fucking lab rat, and this wasn’t done with her best interest in mind!” Adam growled. “The other one didn’t need any of this garbage and was carrying on just fine on its own even though we were unaware of its existence.”

“Adam.” Eve said taking his hand. “We’ll find a way to help her. To help them.” Adam looked at her wide eyed. “And we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Alright?” She said knowing the prospect of being a parent in itself was terrifying. She looked at Jeremy, “In the meantime, what can be done to help her? Did you find out what sort of medication they were treating her with?”

“I have a whole list of things they’ve treated her with. I recognize some of them but others are designer drugs.” Jeremy answered.

“What does that mean?” Adam asked.

“It means they were specifically designed and engineered for Vampires. I’m trying to pull up the files that say what’s in them.” He shook his head, “You know that if that institute is as old as we think, that probably wasn’t the only facility. Thanks to our technological age, they probably still have all the readings and tests they took of you guys on file.”

“That’s why we’re going to disappear for a while once we get this all sorted.” Eve said.

Dani groaned and whimpered her hands clutching to her belly. “Fuck, she’s waking up.” Adam said reaching up and feeling her chest. “Damnit.” He cursed quickly getting up from the bed and disappearing for a moment then coming back with several bags of blood.

“What is that supposed to do?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s all we’ve got to combat the pain.” Eve said, “If she drinks, she’ll heal much faster. The pulls and tears in her muscles around the device will heal and they won’t hurt.” Dani winced and cried out. Her hand reached for the device and Adam immediately caught it. Her claws had grown long and razor sharp. Eve and Jeremy looked at Adam.

“That’s the other reason they put her out.” Adam said holding her wrist tight. “She unconsciously started tearing at her own body trying to rip it out herself.”

“I’ll find something to restrain her with.” Eve said getting up and disappearing from the room. Adam instantly caught Dani’s other arm and pinned them down against the mattress.

“You must know someone with medical training who worships money more than morality.” Adam said looking at Jeremy. “I doubt that you two went to a medical school full of nothing but saints.”

“Taking her to a back alley clinic isn’t any better than taking her to a butcher.” Jeremy said. “Like it was the damn dark ages.”

“Except she heals much faster than zombies do. I don’t like it any more then you do, but that thing has got to come out of her. Now.” Adam said. “We don’t have the medical training, and you don’t have the right medical training to help her. There’s not much of a fucking choice here. At two weeks she’s already in such severe pain she’s trying to rip herself apart in her sleep.”

Jeremy bit his lip before looking back at the laptop with a sigh. He did know a few people that would most likely be more than happy to help for a price.

 

Recovery

Dani’s eyes opened slowly sliding from left to right. Adam leaned closer seeing her starting to stir. “Eve!” He called out. Within seconds Eve hurried in seeing that Dani was waking and they sat beside her on either side of the bed.

Dani took a breath closing her eyes for another moment before opening them again. “Last time I woke up to this view, I was a vampire. What am I this time?” She whispered her throat dry.

“You’re safe.” Eve said with a smile reaching up and swiping the hair back from her face. “You’re home with us.”

“Those people?” Dani asked.

“Dead and buried.” Adam said taking her hand. “They won’t hurt you anymore.”

The young woman gave a nod still a bit tired. Eve knew that she and Adam needed to talk. “I’m sure you’re hungry. I’m going to go warm up some blood.” She said leaning down and kissing Dani’s head. “Rest for now darling. You’ve been through a lot.” She smiled softly before leaving the room.

Her eyes closed again for a moment before opening and shifting towards Adam. “What’s happened?” She asked.

Adam was quiet for a moment before answering, “We had the device they put inside you removed.” He said simply. “The pain you experienced that it was causing you was only going to get worse. It had to go.”

“Everything?” She asked softly.

He gave a slight nod, “Most of it.” He admitted.

Dani sighed, “You should have just had them take it all out so it doesn’t happen again.”

“Eve had a point.” Adam began. “This could very well be the next step in vampire evolution. You’re basically the link. The one who got over the evolutionary hump so to speak. You’re still young, and you might not want children now, but you may someday. You have the choice and ability to have them where others of our kind do not.”

“You have the ability too.” Dani pointed out.

“Only with you.” He said plainly. “It doesn’t work with anyone else. Not with Eve, not with zombie women . . . just you.”

Dani was quiet for a moment, “I don’t want to be a link, Adam. I don’t want to be that unique.” She said trying to be honest. “I’m still not used to . . . the new me. How could I possibly care for and teach someone else?” She asked softly.

“I have a feeling all potential parents have the same thoughts. Not being worthy or capable of being a parent.” He replied.

She starred at him for several moments. “Adam, do you want children?” She asked outright.

He was quiet, “Not at the moment. But . . . that could change a few decades or centuries down the line. You know, sort of a new adventure to distract from the zombies destroying the world from the inside out.”

“You don’t want me to get a hysterectomy then.” She questioned.

“I think options that wouldn’t otherwise be available to us should be left open.” Adam responded. Dani half smiled as she looked at him. “What?”

“How long did it take Eve to talk you down to this level?” She knew that he was just as shocked at the prospect of being a parent as she was. “Because that isn’t what you would have said when we were being held prisoner.”

He smirked slightly, “We have an entire eternity to change our minds about it. But not if we simply end any possibility of it all together.” Dani smiled a little and started to sit up. Adam instantly helped her pushing pillows behind her back.

“I’m okay.” She said a bit embarrassed as he had been waiting on her hand and foot since they were put together in the same cell. Dani looked around the room. “Where are we? Are we still in Detroit?”

“No. Somewhat south of that.” He admitted. “West Virginia.”

“What?!” She exclaimed. “Why are we in the middle of red neck central?”

“We aren’t staying here. You were in no condition to fly anywhere, and the . . . ‘doctor’ for lack of a better term we had to take you too was in Ohio.” He answered.

“Oh God.” Dani said closing her eyes, “Roderick? Christ, you took me to Roderick?”

Adam smirked, “Jeremy said you would remember him.”

“Yeah I remember him.” She pulled the covers back looking at herself, “Did he at least wash his hands first? He didn’t leave his watch or something in me did he?” She said running her fingers over her abdomen finding it smooth.

“You were never out of mine or Eve’s sight and Jeremy assisted. He passed out twice, but he still assisted.”

“He’s a technician, not a nurse.” Dani shook her head and covered her eyes with a sigh. “What did it cost you?”

“Surprisingly, far less then I would have offered. Fathoms less then I would have paid.” Adam said. “He must have been hard up for cash.”

“Always.” Dani turned putting her feet over the side of the bed desperately wanting to stand up and walk around but Adam stopped her.

“Eat first.” He said seriously, “You’re body has been through a war and a half.” Dani closed her eyes and nodded not going to argue with him. “Now that you’re well enough, we’ll be leaving for Tangier tomorrow night. Eve has already booked our flight.”

“For how long?” She asked.

“Dani, it’s not safe for us here. We couldn’t stay even if we wanted to.” Adam said.

“What about Jeremy? I can’t just abandon him here and leave him holding the bag . . .” She said in disbelief.

“Jeremy isn’t connected to you in any other way then a co-worker. He’s perfectly safe, and he’s a zombie. There is no reason for them to go after him. They don’t know he was involved with our escape. And, he’s agreed to keep his ear to the ground and let us know if he hears anything.” Adam explained.

Dani covered her face with her hands shaking her head. This was a nightmare. “What about the network for our blood supply? If I’m not here . . . where are we going to get food Adam?”

“Dani, calm down.” He said reaching out and taking her hand. “Eve has connections in Tangier, we’ll be fine.” She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She’d built a life and a home in Detroit, she had friends there, she knew her way around and felt like she had a firm hold on things. Now? Now it felt like the world was pulled from underneath her and she was falling. Adam sighed and moved closer on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him. “I know darling.” He and Eve had been anticipating that this was going to upset her. “I know.”

 

Traveling

On the plane, Adam and Eve sat together and slept leaning against one another. Dani’s seat was on the other side of the plane. They were traveling first class so it was comfortable, but Dani couldn’t sleep. Her mind was running over everything that had happened over the last four years. From the first time she met Adam, to working for him, to being attacked, to being turned, to adjusting to her new life. She remembered William who had been a dangerous unbalanced person that had done such horrible things and would have done them to Dani if he hadn’t been stopped. She knew her morals and beliefs had shifted somewhat since she was made a vampire. It hadn’t been that long, but she almost couldn’t remember what it felt like to be human. The furthest she’d ever been out of the country was Canada, and a mission trip to Mexico when she was in jr. high. Now? She was traveling much further than she ever had before. She knew nothing about this place other then what she looked up and read about on the internet, and what Eve and Adam had told her. She didn’t speak the language, how was she going to get along there? She’d messed things up so badly when she was still living at home in Detroit. She got herself captured, which in turn got Adam captured, and put Jeremy and Eve in danger. She was pregnant. Twice. Which was something that wasn’t sinking in at all. She’d never thought of being a mother before, and the understanding was that as a vampire it was never a question that was going to come up was something of a comfort.

Dani leaned her head back against the seat looking up at the ceiling. What was going to happen now? She’d worked hard in school to get exceptional grades; she managed to get a scholarship for her schooling and being trained as a phlebotomist. For what? She couldn’t use it now. She didn’t study blood, she drank it. She had to otherwise she would wither away. She’d dreamt of maybe finding new treatments or cures for blood diseases. But even if she continued studying and found such things, she couldn’t share it. It was especially true now that she was now on some organizations radar as a ‘unique’ vampire that could be ‘bred’ and the holy grail of their endeavors.

Her mind continued to wonder and she thought of her sister, and finding her in the basement after she had shot herself when she had been treated so badly by her husband. The way her family seemed to fall apart after that. Her mother died shortly after she graduated high school and went away to college. She never knew her father as he had passed away when she was 2. Of course she had other relatives. Uncles, aunts, cousins and the like but she was never really close to any of them. Jeremy who was her friend had been like a brother. He’d gotten a scholarship as well and they got to go to the same college. Then there was Adam and Eve. To be honest they were more like family to her then her own actual family was. They cared about each other and took care of each other even when they weren’t together. Not to mention they were close, and it was a closeness that they shared with her. She’d never felt that way about anyone before. She never felt such a connection and a bond with anyone as she shared with them, with Adam.

Dani glanced over seeing them resting on the other side of the plane. They had risked so much to come and get her when those people took her. They endangered themselves, and went through so much just to get her out of there. Even though Adam wasn’t hers and belonged to Eve, Dani knew she belonged to him and always would. It was an indescribable feeling that she doubt she could ever explain or put into words. She knew somehow it wasn’t something she would have ever experienced as a human, but at the same time . . . she would have never known what she was missing if she hadn’t been turned.

Eve had told her that Adam had been in a dire state before she was turned. He was depressed, he was anxious, and he was completely disenchanted with the world and the ‘zombies’. But his attention had been shifted from all of that which depressed him and the thoughts of suicide they were putting into his mind when he had Dani to focus on. He was so busy teaching and looking out for her that he didn’t have time to stare at the world and the way it was going. She hadn’t learned even a hundredth of what he wanted to teach her and show her. She was too occupied with trying to ignore her reality and hold on to her old life. This is what such foolishness had gotten her. Fleeing the country, the only real home she had ever had, leaving behind everything she had worked for and built. She closed her eyes wishing she was just asleep and she would open them again to find herself in her room waking from a long and disturbing dream.

Realizing that the seat next to her was no longer empty she opened her eyes and looked over to see Eve sitting next to her. She half smiled, “I thought you were sleeping?” Dani said softly.

Reaching up Eve gently ran her fingertips through Dani’s hair. Of course as soon as she had eaten and before they left for the airport Dani had taken a long hot shower and combed out her hair not having been allowed such luxuries when she was imprisoned. “There’s nothing to be afraid of darling. You’ll love Tangiers. Adam used to enjoy the music and the culture there. I think you will too.”

“I’ve never really been that far out of the US, that far away from home.” She confessed.

“When you’re a bit older, you can travel all over the world if you’d like. You aren’t tied down to one place and there is so much out there to see. Now you have all the time there is and then some to explore anywhere. Everywhere.” She said softly. “Adam told me how much you’ve wanted to go new places and see new things.” She covered Dani’s hand with hers, “Now you can. Granted that it will be at night, but the moonlight casts such wondrous shadows and there is so much beauty.” Dani gave a nod looking down. “You don’t have to give up your passion either. You just have to be more careful in the future and mindful of your situation.”

“We’ve all seen how thoroughly I can screw that up.” She said with a sigh then looked at Eve, “Did he tell you what they did to us in there? What they made us do?” She asked. Of course Eve knew, they didn’t have to tell her in words. She could feel the humiliation they had both felt and endured. “It’s my fault.” Dani said, “It’s my fault he had to go through that. It never would have . . . . he never would have . . .” She sighed again and shook her head.

“I don’t blame you for what happened and neither does Adam.” Eve said seriously. There was a moment of quiet before Eve decided to approach a subject she knew was upsetting for her. “I know that part of it is shock, but both you and Adam have been minimalizeing and pushing an issue aside since we knew it was real.” She looked at Dani, “You can’t just ignore it and sweep it under the carpet.”

“Yes I can.” Dani said really not wanting to talk about this.

“We aren’t human, Dani. You may think that it hasn’t affected you but it has. We feel things more deeply than they do, our emotions, our hearts, our minds, are more connected to the world and those around us we hold dear.” She said softly. “You’ve been telling yourself and us that it was nothing. Trying to keep it clinical and clean cut, but I know. I know inside your hurting, both of you.”

“Eve . . . .” Dani said wanting to change the subject.

“No, listen.” She said holding her hand a bit tighter as she turned towards her. “I don’t know why or how you can have offspring but you can. You may not think so right now but it is a gift. A very precious gift to be able to create life that humans take for granted. You can’t just throw it away or pretend it isn’t real because you’re afraid.”

Dani looked at her, “Eve,” She began still quite uncomfortable about this as she had been from the beginning, even after everything they had been through. “Do you realize whose child I was carrying? Whose children were inside of me?” She said in disbelief. “You should hate my guts and want to shove me into a wood chipper.”

“Except I don’t.” She wrapped her other hand around hers as well. “Sweetheart, do you know how old I am?” She questioned. “Are you familiar with a song by The Rolling Stones called “Sympathy for the Devil”?” Dani smiled always thinking it funny when either Eve or Adam talked about things like this. It just wasn’t something you’d expect. Adam was well versed in music but he seemed completely clueless to the rest of pop culture. “Do you remember the line, “I’ve been around since Jesus Christ had his moments of doubt and pain”? Well I was. A little before that actually.” Dani’s smile faded as her eyes went wide never having realized just how old Eve was.

“Really?” Her eyes shifted over to the sleeping Adam on the other side of the plane, “And him?”

“Oh no, not nearly as long darling. More near the end of the 1300’s.” She said looking at her.

“700 years old?” Dani couldn’t even wrap her mind around it as she stared at Eve before looking back to Adam. “Oh my god.”

“And you’ve only just turned 25. Nearly 26.” Eve said softly. “I’m not jealous, there’s nothing to be jealous for.”

“He gets jealous.” Dani said, “I’ve seen it.”

Eve smiled, “Yes, he is prone to it at times.” She looked over at him a moment before looking back to Dani. “But I’m not.” She reached up smoothing Dani’s hair back over her ear. “Especially where you are concerned, darling. You are family.”

Dani looked down a moment taking a breath, “I was never that big into polyamory lifestyles much less imagined I would be in one.” Eve half laughed. “What would happen if I did have his baby?” She looked at Eve, “What then?”

“Then we would have a joyous addition to our family. No different than if we were a human family.” Eve said seriously. “You needn’t worry about it now. I know it’s still an adjustment that this is even possible. For all of us. But you have to know there is nothing shameful or horrible about this. It’s a beautiful and unique gift. Not a curse.” She kissed Dani’s hand before touching her cheek, “Get some rest darling. We’ll be landing in a few hours.” She said smiling a little before standing and walking back over to the other side of the plane taking her seat with Adam. Dani smiled a little before settling back in her seat. There were really too many things on her mind to sleep right now.

 

Tangiers

“Where is she?” Eve asked when Adam came back into her room as she had poured 3 glasses of blood out for their supper. “She’s not still down there is she?”

“And she’s not budging.” Adam said with a frustrated sigh sitting down next to her.

“It’s a lot to adjust to, and she didn’t sleep on the plane. She just needs a bit of rest.” Eve said.

“We can’t use the excuse of traveling frying you considering she solved the not being able to eat problem with chocolate.” Eve handed him a glass before picking up her own.

“She doesn’t have to sleep down there though she could sleep up here with us.” Eve said taking a sip from her glass.

“I offered, but she won’t. You know she won’t.” Adam said. “She’s not going to come near this room as she considers it to be ours.” Eve gave a nod knowing that was true.

“It’s strange isn’t it? The youngest of us is the most old fashioned.” She said watching as Adam drank his supper. “Well, if that’s the case then we need to get her a proper bed so she can have a room of her own. Not just a closet and a blanket on the floor.” Adam didn’t say anything and Eve reached over putting her hand on his arm. “What is it darling?”

“She’s pulling away.” He said seriously. “I felt it when she woke before we left the U.S.” Adam looked at Eve, “We need to watch her.”

“You think she’s falling into depression?” Eve asked.

“That . . . back street butcher we took her too said it was a possibility.” Adam said recalling his words. “What did he call it?”

“Post partum depression.” Eve said, “And the medication he gave us won’t have any effect. Human medications never do. I suppose two children in less than a few months only makes it worse. Not to mention we feel such losses more deeply.” Eve finished her blood before wrapping her arms around Adam and hugging him. “And how about you my darling?” She questioned, “How are you feeling about all this?”

“I’ve traveled before, why would it phase me now?” He questioned. Eve just gave him a look as he knew full well it wasn’t the traveling that she was talking about. “We didn’t even know about them Eve. I didn’t know. Why would it matter.”

“Ah. You know you might be able to fool Dani with that, but I know you much better my darling.” Eve replied. “You did know. Something inside of you knew even if it wasn’t spoken or acknowledged. You told me yourself how protective you were of her, how jealous you found yourself of her time and company.”

“That was before, before even we started being intimate with each other.” Adam pointed out.

“But she is special and unique and you’ve always known that. From the first moment you met her, you knew there was something different about her.” Eve said. “Just as I did the first time I saw her. Not to mention I saw the connection between the two of you long before either of you realized it.” She smiled. “Darling as I told her, this isn’t a curse. It’s a gift.” Adam looked down not so sure about that and Eve kissed him gently before hugging him again. “In time you’ll see. Both of you will.”

 

Out and About

The following night Eve went down to check on Dani and take her some breakfast. But when she opened the door she found that Dani wasn’t there, and had left the apartment. Although it was good that she was getting out instead of staying locked in the small room, she wished she would have told them she was leaving.

Dani sat on the edge of the roof of a tall building that looking over the city. You could see stars here, and the streets which always looked so crowded in pictures and movies were actually quite quiet and tame. The air smelled different, no doubt the food that was cooking in people’s homes. It was so peaceful.

“I thought the three of us were going to come out together.” Adam said walking up behind her looking at her view.

“I’m a big girl, I know my way back.” She said softly.

“Not the point.” He said walking over and sitting down next to her on the edge of the roof.

“You and Eve haven’t seen each other in a long time, I get that. You need time together without me in the way.” She said softly.

“Did we say that?” Adam said looking at her. “I’m certain if either of us had said that I would remember having had such a conversation.”

“Okay, well. Maybe I just needed to come out and get some air.” She looked at him, “By myself.”

“You’ve been by yourself since we arrived a week ago. You know it’s not good for you to lock yourself away from contact like that.” Adam said.

“Where’s Eve.” Dani said looking back out at the sea.

“She sent me out to find you.” He answered simply. “Because you’re new in this place and really shouldn’t be out here alone.”

Dani sighed just looking over towards the horizon before she half smiled, “What are those guys offering?” Adam looked at her not knowing what she meant, “The ‘I have what you need’ guys? Drugs? Or should I tell them to keep it in their pants?” Adam smirked slightly. “Yeah.” She said looking back towards the city. “Figured it was drugs.”

“Now that you’ve come out of hiding, Eve wants to fix up that room. Make it more livable for you to stay in since it seems you insist on staying there.” He mentioned.

“At least until I can get a place of my own.” She said softly. Adam looked at her, “Don’t even argue with me about it. Eve’s apartment is smaller than mine was and would fit in your basement. We both lived alone, there’s no way we can cram the 3 of us in that place.”

“hmm. Well, Miss independence. You speak English well enough, how’s your Arabic, Spanish and French?” He questioned. Dani gave him a look. “You have to remember we aren’t in America anymore. The rules and the laws aren’t the same.” He reached over to cover her hand with his but she instantly withdrew it from his reach.

“I’m really not into polyamory, Adam.” Dani said seriously. “I can’t live in a clump. I just can’t.”

“Are you jealous of Eve?” He asked outright.

“NO!” Dani exclaimed. “Absolutely not! God, with everything she’s done for me? Everything you’ve done for me? How ungrateful would that make me? I don’t want to intrude on you guys!”

“And if you were, I’d be the first to tell you but you aren’t.” Adam said seriously. “Why must we continue to go around in circles with this Dani? Honestly?” He questioned. “Just because Eve is with us now, doesn’t mean that you have to disappear, slink off, or crawl into a hole.”

Dani gave a nod looking out towards the sea again, “Can I just have tonight to myself. Please? I’ll be back before dawn, and I’ll just sit here on this roof and not . . . wander.” Adam arched a brow looking at her for a few moments before getting up and leaving her to her thoughts.

He returned to Eve’s apartment, “Did you find her?”

“She’s sitting on a roof, starring at the ocean.” He said in annoyance closing the door.

“This is good my darling, she’s out of that room at least.” Eve said. “Give her a little time, you can’t rush her. Never have you been able to rush her into anything. It won’t change now.” She took his hand, “Come on. We can still go out together.” Adam nodded and put his arm around her as they left the apartment.

 

Foolishness

Adam sighed in frustration coming back into Eve’s room and flopping down on the bed. Eve looked up from her book. “Darling? I thought you were going to take Dani out to show her how to hunt at the docks should the need ever arise.”

“She’s gone again. AGAIN!” He growled covering his eyes with his hand. “I’m starting to wonder if the sun is all the way down before she slips out.” Eve put her book aside and sat up next to him. She was beginning to grow concerned as well. Dani was now purposely avoiding them both all together. It seemed she had needed some time to herself and they were willing to give it to a point. But she was pushing coming home literally at sunrise. It was usually the first rays of sunlight when she would slip into the door and disappear into her room.

“We should go out and find her.” Eve said looking at him. Adam dropped his hand looking up at her. “She can’t dodge us both.”

“She’ll try.” Adam said not liking the way things had turned between them since they had left the US.

“We can’t let this continue Adam. This foolishness is going to get her killed. Avoiding us is one thing, but playing games with sunlight is beyond dangerous.” Eve said seriously. Adam nodded completely agreeing. “Come on.” They both got up from the bed to go out and track her down.

 

Suicidal Tendencies

It was close to sunrise when Adam and Eve found Dani, and much to their dismay what they found her doing was enough to make ones blood freeze in their veins. She was standing out in the open facing the East just staring at the horizon. There was nothing around, nothing that would cast shade should the sun come up, nowhere to hide. Her shoe pints in the dust told a story of what had been going on the past few weeks. Each night she would walk out further, another 15-20 steps taking her further away from shelter or shade of any kind.

“What is this?” Adam breathed knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before sunrise. “What the fuck is she doing?”

Dani started to take several more steps out into the open. Eve’s eyes were wide. “We need to get her. Right now. Right now Adam!” She shouted.

At once Adam took flight out into the field, in just a few seconds he reached Dani and caught her arm. However she turned and pushed him away, but when he didn’t release her she tried to wrestle free. The slightest hint of light indicated it was going to be sunrise in a matter of moments. Not having the time to argue or struggle, Adam struck her hard at the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. Quickly he swept her up into his arms and ran back up to the landing where Eve was nervously waiting. Instantly they disappeared from the streets and made it back to Eve’s apartment just as they could feel the blistering rays of the sun start to touch them. Barely making it inside and slamming the door closed locking it for the day.

 

Long Distance

“Have you found anything that could be of use in the files we took from that facility?” Eve asked looking at Jeremy’s image on her phone. “They were using drugs on both Dani and Adam while they were imprisoned there that worked. Specifically designed for vampires as you said.”

“I’ve found some things that would be useful, but Eve. I’m a technician, not a pharmacist. Dani could probably do something with this stuff; she was always way too smart for our teachers. Not to mention since she was turned into one of you guys it seemed like she got even smarter which I didn’t think was possible.” He said.

“It does have the advantage of bumping the IQ points a bit.” Eve said. “There must be something.”

“I know some people that might be able to help with this. More under the table stuff though.” He admitted.

“We’ll wire you money for expenses.” Eve said knowing that the price was probably going to be ridiculous and Jeremy sure wouldn’t be able to afford it.

“Psychopharmacology is an experimental field at the best of times. It’s all experimental no matter who or what it’s used on. That’s why sometimes side effects of anti-depression medication are suicidal thoughts and tendencies.” He explained.

“Well, we’re already neck deep in suicidal thoughts and tendencies.” Eve said with a sigh covering her face.

There was a long moment of silence before Jeremy asked quietly, “How is she?”

“We’re taking care of her Jeremy. I promise.” Eve said reassuring him. “Adam’s keeping her locked in her room. For now.” There was another long pause as Jeremy looked away from the phone. “Has there been any word about the ones who are looking for her?” Eve said deciding to shift the topic a moment.

“No. They haven’t even been back to her apartment. I packed up most of her stuff and moved it to storage. You know in case she needs it . . . . or wants it I mean . . .” He said looking down again. “And Adam doesn’t have to worry his house and all of his stuff is safe too.”

Eve smiled, “Thank you for that. He’s never been comfortable with leaving his home. Even for a short amount of time.”

“Yeah, well no wonder. All the stuff he has? Jesus.” Jeremy said in astonishment. “What does one guy need with 60+ instruments?” Eve laughed a bit. “Give me a day or two Eve. I’ll get a hold of those people. See if they can’t help out.”

“Thank you. Don’t worry; we aren’t going to let anything happen to Dani. We love her a great deal.” Eve said.

“Yeah. I know.” Jeremy said with a nod before they hung up.

 

The Sound Of Silence

Dani and Adam sat on opposite sides of the closed door leaning their backs against it in complete silence. They hadn’t said a word to each other since she’d woken up, but they were fully aware of each other’s presence.

Eve came down the stairs seeing that Adam hadn’t moved and could feel that Dani hadn’t either. She walked over carrying a large glass of heated blood for Dani who hadn’t eaten since the night before. Looking down at Adam she motioned for him to get up and he stood. He turned towards the door as if to open it to let her in, but Eve took his hand putting the glass in it before taking the door handle herself. Adam gave her a look starting to hand the glass back to her but Eve shook her head holding up her hand, than pointing at him letting him know that he had to deal with this.

Adam rolled his eyes in surrender before Eve gave a gentle knock, “Dani, sweetheart. I’m opening the door a moment. You need to eat.” She warned her. Dani stood and walked to the opposite wall and sat down on the floor again. Eve opened the door and pushed Adam inside before closing it and locking it once again.

Dani didn’t move, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes turned away in a glazed over stare. This was incredibly difficult. There were so many conflicting emotions in Adam it was hard to know which one was going to come out first. Right now, it seemed like rage was the most likely to escape. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Adam walked over placing the glass of blood on the tiny table next to her small bed.

He moved closer to her and squatted down in front of her, “Dani . . .” He said starting to reach out and touch her arm. However she instantly recoiled and scooted back away from him not allowing him to. Perhaps she didn’t intend for it to be, but it was like she had just squarely smacked him across the face. Adam paused just starring at her. Then at once he reached out snatching her arm. He pulled her up and sat her down on the bed then took a seat beside her and collected his thoughts.”You have been leaving the apartment literally as soon as the sun goes down. Going out there every day to push yourself further and further out in the open so that eventually, even if you wanted to you wouldn’t be able to make it back to shelter and you’d die in agony and ashes.” He stated. Dani didn’t answer or respond. “I can’t believe you would do this to us.” He said incredibly disappointed, angry and hurt. “Why would you try to kill yourself.” He finally asked outright.

She didn’t want to talk about it, it was painfully obvious that she didn’t and she was angry she’d been caught. She didn’t want them to know. One day she just wouldn’t come back to the apartment and they would move on like she never was. “It’s tradition in my family.” She said no doubt referring to her sister before turning her eyes towards him, “What’s your excuse.”

Adam stared at her less then pleased with her defensive answer. “Yes,” He said. “I’ve had low points in my life, Dani. I had a wooden bullet made with every intention of putting it through my heart. The difference? I didn’t fucking use it.” He hissed. “What you were doing? If Eve and I hadn’t come out looking for you, you would have actually fucking succeeded.” She started to turn from him again but he snatched her wrist, squeezing it and pulling her to face him not letting her. “Damnit, this isn’t a game! You are stronger than this, I know you are. All the shit you’ve been through and you’ve come out of it all with a bright smile and perspective. How can you give up now when you’ve come so far?”

“Yeah,” She said looking into his eyes, “I’ve gone through a lot, Adam.” She leaned closer towards him, “And if you haven’t noticed? It never ends. There’s always something more horrible just around the corner, waiting to devour me. To destroy everything I care about, everything I hold most dear to me. There is no reward for keeping your head up and trudging on and making the best of things. Just more pain and confusion.” She tore her arm from his grasp and turned away.

He was stunned. This wasn’t the Dani he knew and loved It was a hollow shell, and it was painful not knowing how to fill it back up. “Don’t we mean anything to you?” He Adam said, “Do you have any idea the devastation we would suffer knowing you willingly threw yourself into open sunlight to be burned alive?” He stopped a moment before asking in a quieter voice, “Don’t I mean anything to you?”

Dani was silent staying turned away from him, “No.” She said, “You were just a temporary fix to a never ending problem.” Her words were cold and because she was turned away from him, he couldn’t see the tears that filled her eyes, nor the utter agony she was in behind them.

He couldn’t continue this; he couldn’t be in the same room with her. Standing he walked to the door and pounded his fist against it, “EVE, Open the God damn door!!” He shouted. Eve hadn’t gone that far and immediately unlocked it, Adam turned back to Dani, “I’m done with you.”

“Then maybe you should have left me out there.” She said coldly. The door opened and he immediately stormed out slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone and she was alone in the darkness again, she couldn’t hold back the flood of tears any longer. She started to shake as tears flowed from her eyes. Pulling her legs up beneath her she fell face first against her pillow crying.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	12. Dark Nights - Chapter 12

Turn the Corner

Eve sat reading the instructions and all the paperwork that came with the drugs that had been sent to them from the USA. Dani remained locked in her room not talking to anyone, and Adam was almost as silent. The tension was so thick in the apartment you could cut it with a knife. Even Eve didn’t seem to be able to ease it for either of them.

With sigh she put down the papers and picked up the three bottles of drugs looking at them. “What is that?” Adam asked coming into the room sitting down on the bed beside her.

“These are Anti depressants, these are sedatives, and these are sleeping pills.” She said handing him a bottle as he opened it and took one out inspecting it. “Jeremy said that the sedatives and sleeping pills are exactly what they used on the two of you when you were imprisoned. The Anti-depressants however are a bit different. Jeremy waned that they should work but to be careful. There was no way to test it considering vampire volunteer test subjects are in short supply. He said that any side effects would be similar to the ones that humans would experience.”

“More experiments.” Adam said tossing the pill back in the bottle and closing it.

“What else can we do?” Eve asked, “She’s become so determined to end her life she won’t even come out of her room.”

“Maybe we should let her.” Adam said in a cold tone.

Eve sighed, “She didn’t mean what she said Adam, she’s hurting and she lashed out. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” He looked at her in disbelief. “Did you hear what she said to me? Did you hear how she said it?” He certainly remembered it rather vividly and it hurt every single time he did.

“And you’re hurting because you love her and don’t know how to fix this. You didn’t hear her on the plane when we talked. She was absolutely mortified that you were captured because of her. Everything the two of you went through while you were imprisoned? Perhaps if she had gone through it all alone then it would be easier for her to leave it behind. But you went through it with her and that is what hurts her so badly.” She reached over taking his hand, “Don’t you see darling? She’s not doing this for herself or because of what she’s feeling or what she’s gone through. She can’t stand the fact that you were brought into it and had to go through it as well.”

“That’s utter nonsense.” Adam said, “How can she blame herself for something she had no control over. What good would ending her life do? It won’t change the past and now we’ve become so close it would just cause unbearable anguish. We’d feel it like . . we were being flayed alive. Why kill herself?”

“Because it’s our future she’s thinking of.” Eve responded. “She thinks that if she wasn’t here our lives would be easier and we would remain safe.” Adam looked at her not having considered that before. “She’s pushing us away and trying to cut ties because she believes her existence is causing us endless trouble and pain. She’s afraid.”

“But not afraid for herself.” Adam’s eyes turned downcast lost in thought. “She hasn’t done anything I expected her to do since we left the States.” He admitted. “She’s always so anxious to learn about new things, I thought she would have immersed herself in the language and culture. I think she would have if I’d brought her here before she was abducted.” He looked at Eve, “What more can we do?”

“Let her know that she is loved.” Eve said, “That it would be more painful and heartbreaking if she were to leave us.” Eve picked up a bottle of pills, “And these might help pull her out of the darkness she’s lost in. Pull her head above water so she can see that death isn’t the only way.”

“She’s so difficult. She’s almost impossible to deal with right now.” Adam said frustrated.

Eve smiled a little, “oh my love, now you know how I felt when I found a loaded gun with a wooden bullet under your bed.” She said running her fingertips over his hair. “How long has it been since you’ve even thought about that bullet?”

He smirked slightly, “Not since before Dani was turned. A long time.”

“We just have to get her through this and it will pass darling.” Eve kissed his cheek, “and exercise a great deal of patience in the meantime.”

 

In The Open

Eve was the one to feed Dani since she seemed more willing to let her near her rather than Adam. Instead of just lurking about Adam had his own agenda that kept him away from the apartment at night.

Finally she managed to convince Dani to get washed up and dressed “Come on darling, you’ve been cooped up in that closet for an eternity.” Eve said holding Dani’s arm tugging her out of the apartment.

“I thought I was under house arrest.” Dani said.

“Only during the day.” Eve smiled and closed the door before wrapping her arm around Dani’s waist as they walked down the street. “There are so many things you haven’t seen yet that I think you’ll like.” Dani finally gave in going with her.

A little while later Eve and Dani sat at a table together listening to a singer and her band on the stage of a late night lounge. Dani did like music, although not as intensely as Adam did. As the band finished their set everyone clapped and cheered before the noise died down again.

Eve turned facing Dani, “Fresh air agrees with you.” She said with a smile. Dani half smiled and gave a nod. Eve reached over covering her hand with hers, “Darling, it’s going to pass. You’re going through a bad patch but it won’t last forever.” Dani knew she was probably right but she was having a hard time believing that right now. “Come on. This scene’s played out; let’s move on to the next thing. Yeah?” Eve got up pulling her to her feet as they headed out into the street.

 

Surprises

“Eve, shouldn’t we be getting back? The suns coming up in a little while.” Dani said following after her. Eve just smiled and took her hand as they walked up the stone stair way. They walked through another small pathway which opened up into a small courtyard with a garden at the center. They approached a large wooden door at the far end. “Who lives here?”

Before Eve could answer, the door was opened inside by Adam letting them in. Eve took both of Dani’s hands walking backwards leading her over the threshold, “We do.”

“What?” Dani said in shock.

“You were right; with the three of us living under the same roof now we needed a bigger place. We’ve been working on it for weeks, we wanted to surprise you.” Eve said taking her hand again and leading her from the foyer. Adam was quiet as he closed the door following after them.

Eve opened another door turning on the light as she took Dani inside. “Much better than a closet, don‘t you think?” Dani looked around the spacious room a bit shocked. The dominate color was purple, her favorite color. No doubt a touch included by Adam. “We’ll move my books over tomorrow night and we’ll be completely moved out of the old place and into this one.” Eve walked over to the desk which had a computer with a large screen. “The wifi in this area is sketchy at best so I’m afraid it’s a hard-line. That is going to make things tricky. You’re going to have to be careful about any kind of personal information you put out.”

“But,” Dani began still taken back by the whole scene, “You seemed like you loved your old apartment. Why would you do this? Why would you leave it?”

“Because darling,” Eve said walking over and taking her hand, “It was just a place to live. Like your apartment and like Adam’s house. Things can be moved quite easily. What’s important is you, and that we are all together.” Adam walked closer taking Eve’s hand. As soon as he did, Dani immediately let Eve’s go taking a step back.

The reaction had become common place, and it was unsettling to both Eve and Adam. Dani would seem as though she was coming out of her shell, but as soon as they began to touch each other, she recoiled and pulled away from them.

“Dani,” Eve said as it was time this was finally addressed, “What are you afraid of sweetheart?” She asked. Adam didn’t have to be told he knew full well it was because she had always been terrified of trespassing or intruding on him and Eve. Adam stepped back closing the door as Eve walked over taking Dani’s hands and pulling her to sit down on the large plush bed wrapping an arm around her. “You know that touch is as essential to our health as blood. Has it occurred to you that you might feel better, inside and out if you didn’t keep shying away from us?” She looked up at Adam as he walked over and crawled to sit behind them on the bed staying close. Eve reached over taking Dani’s hands and removing her gloves before removing her own.

She laced her fingers with Dani’s locking her gaze on her face. Dani closed her eyes definitely feeling the affect that she had been so adamant about avoiding. She started to pull back but Eve held tight to her hands not allowing her to. Eve glanced towards Adam who immediately removed his own gloves and shirt moving behind Dani. Reaching up he touched her neck with both hands caressing her throat then down her shoulders. “No, don’t . . .” Dani said starting to shrug him off.

“Shhhhh.” Eve said keeping a firm grip on her so she couldn’t retreat like she had been doing since they arrived in Tangiers. “It’s alright darling, you’re safe with us.” Adam rested his face to Dani’s embracing her tight from behind before his fingertips moved to unbutton her blouse. He kissed her neck and pulled her shirt open before embracing her against him once more. Eve removed her own jacket and shirt before her hands rested on Dani’s bare middle slowly moving down over her abdomen then around to her sides and her back. Adam slipped Dani’s blouse off the rest of the way tossing it aside. Eve rested her head against Dani’s chest embracing her as well. Both touching and caressing every part of her body with their hands.

Dani did feel better, much more at ease and calm then she had felt in a long time. Not so lost, not so alone. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe. Her eyes opened glowing bright as she gasped. A moment of sanity snapped her back from something that felt so wonderful to the reality of the situation. “No, no no no.” She said quickly starting to wrestle herself free from between the two. “Weird, too weird!” She slipped away standing from the bed and quickly backing away shaking her head. “This is too weird.” She said crossing her arms over herself before her back hit the wall. She slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and covered her face shaking. “I just . . . can’t . . . I can’t.” She said. It was apparent that she was completely overwhelmed. Eve looked at Adam knowing that Dani needed contact but this was just too much for her to soon. She gave a nod and kissed Adam’s cheek before she picked up her things and exited the room closing the door and leaving them alone. He and Eve had already discussed this the night before in case things had gone this way. He hadn’t talked to her since their altercation that day, and it was time.

Adam looked over and the shivering girl wrapped up in a ball around herself shaking, confused, and half in tears. He knew the darkness she was in, the empty falling void deep inside that swallowed you whole and you couldn’t stop it no matter how much you fought it.

Standing from the bed he walked over and crouched down beside her a moment before he rested his hand on her head gently beginning to tenderly stroke her hair. After a few moments she took a breath and her tears stopped. His touch always calmed her, always made her feel better. She raised her head slightly although her eyes remained downcast. “I didn’t mean what I said.” He said softly. “You . . . hurt me. I immediately retaliated to hurt you back.”

His hand moved from her head, before he reached out resting his hands on her thighs as her legs were still pulled up to her chest as he moved closer to her. “It hurts. I know darling. I probably better than anyone else what it is your feeling. The pain you’re in.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave me out there.” She asked in a broken voice still not able to look at him.

“Because it is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, Dani.” He said seriously. “And, I suppose . . . some level of selfishness on my part." He reached up taking her hands knowing what he was about to say was probably going to upset her. “How did you feel when you found your sister after she shot herself in the basement?” He asked. Dani was quiet for a moment before she took a ragged breath looking down again, “I don’t want to go through that. Neither of us do.” Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands, “Please darling, do not put us through such a heartbreaking nightmare.”

Dani’s body trembled as tears began to escape and she covered her face ashamed she had gone so far and tried to die. Adam took her hands and pulled her off the wall into his lap holding her tight against him. It’s what he should have done in the first place, but he didn’t know how to deal with it. Then, it was Eve who pointed out that he had put her through the exact same thing just a few years before. She pulled him out of his low by telling him why they existed, what this life was for, followed by hours of dancing. The reasons for their darkness and despair were different, but at the same time it was the same. Hopelessness. Once it sets in, it takes away everything else, even rational thought.

 

Solace

After a while, Adam picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed laying her down. Before she could protest or argue, he easily unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off tossing them to the floor, her socks, and undergarments immediately following. His own remaing clothes disappearing before he lay down over her wrapping his arms around her just holding her tight. Dani’s eyes were closed wrapping her arms and legs around him desperate for the feeling of having him hold her. Their faces rested together as they just embraced tight cherishing one another and the peace it gave them just to be so close.

Adam raised his head and started to kiss her lips but she stopped him. He looked at her confused a moment before she answered, “Eve.” She reminded him. “You shouldn’t be in here with me. You should be with her. Go to her. Please.”

He had a feeling she wasn’t going to stop pulling away so easily and his hands moved to cradle her head as he looked down into her eyes. “Eve has gone to her apartment for the day to pack her books to be moved here at nightfall. She left to give us the apartment to ourselves, to grant us privacy.” He said in a gentle tone. Dani started to protest further but he wouldn’t let her, “Eve and I discussed this at great length and made this decision. You and I need some time to be together. We need to be together today. And there will be no arguing about it.” He said sternly.

“It’s not right, Adam.” She whispered still uncomfortable.

He kissed her face slid his fingers through her hair, “Nothing could be more right.” He whispered. “It’s no different then we’re at home darling.”

Dani disagreed with that but when he began to kiss her she became lost in his taste and touch. Soon her apprehensions and hesitations melted away as she returned his every affection. Caressing one another, cherishing each other, leaving no part or spot untouched. Their forms writhing together in desperate desire.

It wasn’t long before the passion between them grew, their eyes glowing, their claws sharp, their fangs elongated as they were deep in the throes of lust, of need. Adam’s hands wrapped around her wrists and pressed them down on either side of her, using the length of his body to pin her to the mattress below them.

He kissed her once again before with one swift stroke he thrust his throbbing hard manhood deep within her wet quivering sex that was ready and more than anxious to receive him. It was bliss and a peace she had been without for so incredibly long. She moaned in pleasure and approval as he began to take her, moving deep inside her tight body slow and steady. Their eyes closed as their lips remained close breathing deep lost in the bliss of being so deeply intimate.

Dani’s hands moved down over his shoulders as she arched and bowed her back slowly in time with his hips. They rolled to the side slightly as Adam cupped her face with his hand a moment before his large strong hand caressed down her back over her backside to her thigh pulling her leg tighter around him before his hand returned to wrap around the back of her neck.

Everything they had gone through, everything they had suffered didn’t seem to matter right now. Nothing had changed between them, except perhaps they were overjoyed to be in one another’s embrace more than ever. Steadily they continued to move as one rolling further together until over onto Adam’s back as Dani sat up. He sat up beneath her wrapping his arm around her back as her thighs continued to move her body down onto him deeper still. They gasped hardly able to withstand the intensity of their bodies joining as one. Dani leaned her head back her hands holding to his shoulders as she thrust herself down onto him a bit harder than before. Adam held her close, his eyes moving from her face, following the line of her neck admiring the graceful movements of her body before resting his face to her chest. Dani’s hands moved to the back of his head holding him against her not slowing down feeling his breath on her skin.

Her eyes opened and were glowing bright as she starred up at the ceiling. This wasn’t like when they were imprisoned and manipulated in the lab. Uncontrolled, dangerous, animalistic, carnal sex. They were making passionate love, so intense it was almost too much to bare. Even more intense then it had been before they were abducted.

However, even lost so deep in awe of this new level of intamacy, Dani’s body seemed to slow as she rested her head against Adam’s holding him tight coming to a dead stop. Her arms moved to wrap around his shoulders and just hugged him, her body clinging tight to his.

Adam wasn’t certain what was happening and pulled back just enough to look at her face to search for answers knowing full well she hadn’t cum. They were still a ways from reaching that point.Her eyes were still glowing, she was still beyond aroused, and she wanted to continue but there were tears as she looked back at him. Reaching up he held her face in his hands he wiped her tears away gently. He kissed each of her eyes, then her forehead before wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against him. She wanted desperately to keep going, but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t just turn away, shut her mind off and forget what had been taken and then shown to her by those people. It cut her far deeper then even she had realized. She rested her head to his shoulder clinging to him as he held her and tears escaped her eyes. Of course she wanted to be with him like they were before. But it was never going to be like that again. Things HAD changed, forever.

“I love you Adam.” She whispered in a broken voice wanting him to know that her heart still belonged to him completely.

“It’s alright, darling.” He said holding her close. “I know.”

 

Settling In

Adam sat on the floor in his and Eve’s room leaning against the bed as he plucked out a tune on his instrument. They’d moved the last of their things in the night before and were simply settling in now. Eve came in carrying some scarves to put them in her dresser.

“Darling, I think our Dani may be a bit obsessive compulsive.” She pointed out as she walked passed him.

“Putting all your books on the shelves in alphabetical order is she.” He said knowing she had done the same thing at his place.

“Yes, and cross referenced in chronological order.” Eve put the scarves away closing the drawer. “Everything is unpacked. I honestly didn’t expect to be moved in so quickly, even though it was only across the city.” Adam’s strumming stopped as he sighed. He knew what Dani was doing, it wasn’t hard to guess. Eve looked over at him, “What is it my love?”

Adam’s eyes turned down a moment, “We should just let her do it Eve. If it’s truly what she wants.”

Eve turned towards him with a blank stare not certain she had heard him correctly. “You can’t truly believe that. Adam you’ve had minor burns from sunlight before, it would be such an excruciating way to . . .”

“No. That’s not what I . . .” Adam said realizing she misunderstood him. “Not that.” He put his instrument aside, “If being the only vampire ever able to have children disturbs her. Really torments the very core of her being . . . . then maybe it’s best if it be removed all together so she needn’t have to suffer anymore.”

“That’s not an answer, Adam. Regardless of what you were treated like by those people, she's not an animal to be spayed. It’s a reflex to fear.” Eve said walking over and sitting down on the floor with him. “We all have them to different things but we learn to control them with time and experience.”

“It’s more than that Eve.” He said looking into her eyes. “Fear is one thing. Fear of the unknown you can beat. You have to face it, confront it, ride it out, but it can be beaten. But . . . . . She does know. It’s not fear, its pain. They didn’t just take that child from her womb they ripped her heart out and wounded her soul in the process. What they did, it was needlessly cruel. Who in their right mind would want to go through that again?” He looked at her, “What right have we . . . . . have I, to force it on her?”

She reached up and cupped his face in her hand stroking his cheek gently. “Oh darling.”

“I miss her.” He confessed quietly. Eve drew him into her arms resting his head to her chest kissing him and stroking his hair as he put his arms around her holding her.

“I know my love.” Eve said gently. 

 

Recovery

“You do realize you’re never going to win this game, don’t you darling?” Eve said smiling as she sat across from Adam at the chess board.

“That’s because you cheat and pull out all the stops to distract me every single time we start to play.” Adam pointed out.

“Do you and Dani play chess?” She inquired. Adam gave her a look knowing full well she was trying to prevent him from concentrating at all. “I’m just curious if the two of you play chess. You know to practice.”

“No, you have to remember we lived apart and she spent most of her nights working at the hospital.” He thought a moment, “Come to think of it I don’t think she knows how to play.” Adam turned his attention back to the board. “Unless it’s online.”

Eve was quiet for a moment watching as he moved his piece, “How is she doing?”

“Better." Adam replied glad he was able to say it, “Guess what our little industrious vampire is up to these days.”

“Oh?” She asked looking at the board deciding on her next move.

“False but flawless ID’s. Some of the best I’ve ever seen. She’s also got some new program on her computer that is teaching her the local languages.” He said with a smirk. “Very ambitious of her I think.”

Eve moved her chess piece taking his bishop and leaning back against the chair. “Yes, but she’s at her best when she has puzzles to work on.” She smiled and reached over rubbing his leg under the table with her foot, “We can’t let her go so long without physical contact again, my love. Especially after all that she’s been through.”

“I know. I give her what contact I can but it’s simple and there is a definite and hard limit that I can’t breach.” Adam said.

“So? How shall we proceed? Will you be spending every other day between our rooms?” She questioned.

“She wouldn’t go for that and you know it. I think the best we can hope for is once maybe twice a week like it was back in Detroit, her nights off from work.” Adam responded. “If she thinks she’s taking up to much of our time together she’s going to curl back up into her shell and we may never get her out again.”

“I can’t help but feel that the three of us need to spend more time together. I won’t lie, I’ve never relished the thought of sharing even a moment of your time with anyone else. But, I don’t mind sharing with Dani. Why do you suppose that is?” Eve asked.

“Well you never have been the jealous type dear. I imagine that has something to do with it.” He arched a brow looking at her, “Or maybe you are and are just exceptionally good at hiding it.”

Eve smiled, “I think she’s quite beautiful and very sweet. I’ve always thought so to be honest. But I suppose that it would be a level of open mindedness she is far from ready for. Hmm?”

“Truthfully? I can’t be certain. Maybe she would be, but right at this moment it would be a bit much for her to handle. Should probably wait a while before attempting it.” Adam reached across making his move and taking one of her pieces. “She likes you too. Very much.” The day they had both tried to be with her and Dani so violently and suddenly recoiled was evidence that she found Eve attractive as well and it frightened her. She simply wasn't ready to explore it yet.

“I know.” Eve said with a nod having sensed it too.

Just then Dani came running through the kitchen, “Going out! Back before sunrise! Love you guys!” Then the door opened and slammed. Adam and Eve were stunned by the abrupt departure before looking at each other.

Adam looked across at Eve not certain if they should let her go out alone yet. “She’s been out several times and has always come home hours before sunrise.” Eve reassured him. But after thinking a moment she looked at him. At once they both got up and hurried to get dressed so they could catch up to her.

 

Night Stalkers

They followed Dani through the twists and turns in the street, down some narrow alleys and pathways, and through several buildings. Wherever she was off to, she was taking the direct route. “Jesus, she’s going through this place like she’s a damn native.” Adam said. “Unless she knows we’re following her and she’s completely fucking with us.”

“I don’t think so.” Eve was very intrigued to find out where this was leading. “Come on.” She took his hand and they continued to follow. Once reaching her destination, Eve and Adam stayed back watching. A smile crossed Eve’s face, although Adam was far less happy.

It was a medical clinic, and Dani had apparently managed to get hired on. As they watched. she appeared before a window in changed clothes and scrubbed up preparing for the night shift. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He said in disbelief. “Un-fucking-believable.” 

“Darling don’t be cross. You promised her, we both did, that she would be able to resume her passion here. What makes her happy. And what makes her happiest is to take her knowledge and skill and use it to help people.” She wrapped her arms around Adam, “She’s been miserable staying locked up with nothing to do".

"She's lost her fucking mind." Adam said still shocked, "After everything that's happened, after they took her from the hospital in the first place, she goes flying right back into the fray." Eve just smiled as he vented. Adam sighed, “Certainly solves the puzzle of why she was so bent on making ID’s.” he grumbled.

“That’s good though. She’s being careful and it’s a vital and necessary skill we should all have to get by in the world now.” She reached up smoothing his hair back from his eyes. “She’s not out playing chicken with the sun anymore darling. This is a reason to be happy this means she’s doing better and coming out of the darkness that had consumed her. She found her light.”

“They’re still going to be looking for her. Who’s to say they aren‘t watching for us here as well?” Adam questioned.

“Healthcare here isn’t quite as up to date here as in the states. I doubt they’ll be as technologically advanced, hooked into every other hospital and clinic in the country. Not to mention what drew them to her to begin with isn’t a problem. We know about it now and we’ll take care of it ourselves should it happen again.” She kissed him, “Dani is very clever, she will have learned from her mistakes.” Adam’s eyes stayed on Dani as she was sent in to her first patients. Eve took Adam’s hand, “She’ll tell us when she’s ready. In the meantime, this is something she wants for herself. Let her have it darling. She needs it.”

Adam starred at the clinic a moment longer before giving a nod to Eve. She smiled and kissed him taking his hand as they left heading back home.

 

Medical Advances

Adam opened the door and found Dani working on her computer. She knew he was there but she didn’t say anything or acknowledge him. Stepping inside he closed the door before he walked around the room looking at the personal touches and changes she had added since she moved in.

She stood carrying several papers over to add them to some files she had sorted. She always was overly organized to Adam’s way of thinking. He watched her for a moment before walking up behind her resting his hands on her bare shoulders. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and pajama bottoms with her hair pulled up in a braid. Adam rubbed her shoulders before gently kissing the back of her neck, then around the side resting his chin to her shoulder. His hands moved down her arms to her sides coming to rest on her waist drawing his hips against her backside.

Dani closed her eyes leaning her head back against his shoulder loving the feel of his touches on her body. His strong arms always making her feel safe somehow. He kissed her neck once more as his hands began to move up her form again to her breasts massaging them firmly. “Have you been working on that project darling?” Humans were all born with the ability to reproduce, but they found ways to prevent it. So Adam had talked to Dani about finding a means of contraception. Not just as protection for her body, but for her heart and peace of mind as well. “How is it coming along? Anything?” He nuzzled her ear his hands holding her tight against him.

“Yes.” She said untangling from his embrace reaching out and picking up a bottle tossing it to him.

Adam caught it and arched a brow opening it and shaking one out in his hand. “This is aspirin.” He said confused.

“Sure is.” She said sitting down in her chair.

“How is this supposed to prevent . . . .”

Dani reached up taking the pill from his hand, “Easy.” She placed it between her knees and squeezed her legs together tight. “Now all I have to do is not drop it. Tada. Guaranteed birth control. Works for zombies too.”

Adam gave her a disapproving look at how flip she was being with him tossed the bottle back down on her desk. “Not a joke Dani.” He said seriously.

“Neither is this.” She took the pill from between her knees and placed it on her desk by her computer. “Honestly, you don’t need me for that particular activity or any other.”

“What makes you think that?” He questioned.

Dani just stared in disblief she would have to remind him, “You are married? You share a bed with your wife? Do the math.” She held out her phone. “Need a calculator?”

Adam was less then amused as he just stared at her. She knew better than this but once again they found themselves having the same conversation.

Dani realized she may have been being unnecessarily difficult. “Even if I found a viable birth control method . . . I’m just not comfortable with being . . . that intimate with you right now.”

He furrowed his brow walking closer to her, “Is it because of Eve? Because she’s home today?”

“Partly. But it’s not just that it’s . . .” She paused and took a breath looking up at him, “Adam I know you want more then petting or cuddling. I know you do, and I want so desperately to give you everything. But I can’t right now.”

Adam leaned down and took her hands kissing them before crouching down before her looking up into her eyes taking a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. “I know you can’t, and I’m okay with that.” He said gently. “Sex is just sex. It’s not everything. As pleasurable and beautiful as making love to your body is, it’s your heart that I love first and above all else. It’s you.”

“Billions of people on the planet and you end up with the broken one.” Dani said softly having felt like nothing more then a heavy burden on him for a long time.

He smirked touching her chin, “Please. My life hasn’t been this interesting in centuries. I can always count on some new adventure to fill my evenings.” Dani couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little bit. Adam never got tired of seeing her light up when she smiled.“We don’t have to go that far. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want that makes you uncomfortable. I understand you don’t want that right now and I am not going to force you.” He promised. She nodded a little, “But I would still like you to look for some form of contraception we can use when you are ready. Even if we suddenly find ourselves needing to have one another, we should have something that will protect you.”

“Okay.” She said with a nod.

“Okay.” He repeated kissing her hands again, “It’s time we retired sweetheart. Turn off all your toys and let’s get to bed.” Standing he pulled her to her feet and she went to shut down her computer. Adam walked over to the bed taking off his shirt as he sat down and removed his boots. Dani turned off the lights and slipped off her slippers walking over to the bed. At once he reached out catching her around the middle and pulling her down onto the bed playfully biting her shoulder making her giggle.

The three agreed that Wednesdays would be their day and Adam would sleep with Dani in her room. The rest of the time he stayed in his room with Eve. One day was all Dani would go for. Eve and Adam agreed to it as long as Dani swore that if she was feeling down or lonely she would tell them so that she wouldn’t have to spend the day alone. If she wasn’t comfortable with sleeping with Adam when it wasn’t a Wednesday then he and Eve would stay up with her instead.

They both loved Dani very much and as Eve had said so often, things were going to take time, and they were willing to be patient. For a few weeks it seemed to be a good arrangement and working well. However, Adam was starting to feel a strain. Back home in Detroit he had full access to Dani whenever and however he wished. Now, it felt like she was just out of his reach and he couldn’t get any closer. Almost like the feeling he had when they were in a cell with a glass plate separating them. It wasn’t something he liked, and it seemed to worsen by the day.

 

Shadow Nights

Adam was perched on the roof top on the tall building that was opposite the clinic where Dani worked watching in silence seeing her pass by the windows now and then. Occasionally she would take her breaks outside in the narrow alley next to the building by herself alone away from anyone else. It didn't seem to much different from her routine back home.

However, there was a young and rather handsome doctor who seemed to have taken an interest. Every spare moment he could find was spent with Dani. He even seemed to time his breaks to coincide with hers. Adam watched him flirting with her and more than once he made her laugh. For some reason it made Adam less than happy to witness. She’d seen zombies before. He thought she would have learned her lesson with that asshole William who turned out to be a dangerous, deadly psychopath.

When the young man reached out taking Dani’s hand and kissed her cheek, Adam heard himself growl slightly. Growling was not something he did. It was something only newly turned young vampires did. The doctor disappeared back into the building leaving her alone once more.

Dani closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall with a sigh. She felt so incredibly exhausted tonight. She hadn’t fed before leaving the house. She’d been running late and couldn’t spare the time to prepare it properly. Reaching into her back pocket she took out a small container she carried some of their truffles in and popped one in her mouth. She never had a problem with them melting as her body temperature was well below average.

She opened her eyes finding Adam standing before her, his eyes glowing as he starred at her. “Adam.” She said startled realizing that she’d been caught working and had been keeping it a secret from them for weeks. “I know this looks bad, but I can explain . . .”

Without a word he reached up cupping her face in his hands kissing her feverishly pressing his body to hers against the wall. Needless to say she was completely caught off guard but returned his kiss feeling the way his body rubbed against hers with such anxious enthusiasm. Dani gasped not understanding what had brought this on, but she could hardly contain herself returning his every affection wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Adam’s hand moved down her back grasping her backside and with one swift move he hoisted her up against the wall as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as they devoured each other’s mouths once again.

Rationally Dani was confused, but she couldn’t protest. Her body didn’t want to and was betraying her. His hand rested at the back of her neck continuing to enjoy her sweet taste, his other hand moving to her breasts and massaging them gently.

“Adam I . . .” She was completely intoxicated by his taste and this strong onrush of passion. He looked into her eyes before devouring her lips once again. She moaned anxiously returning his kiss.

“Miss Acosta?” Dani’s eyes went wide hearing a voice that pulled back to her senses causing her to instantly untangle her legs from around Adam. She pushed herself off the wall straightening her shirt and hair realizing what she’d been doing and was beyond embarrassed. “We have several patients needing blood drawn.” One of the other nurses had come out looking for her when the patients were backing up.

“I was just coming back in Akeem, thanks.” She said quickly. The nurse gave a nod going back inside. Dani turned and looked at Adam wide eyed “What the hell!” She exclaimed, “I realize I wasn’t protesting and was right there with you, but what the hell Adam!”

“Who’s Miss Acosta?” He said ignoring her question having taken a complete unexplainable leave of his senses a moment as well not having any kind of an answer for her.

“Miss Jade Acosta.” She said showing him her work badge. “Being a fugitive, it probably wouldn’t be a great idea using my own name like a gigantic flashing neon sign ‘escaped breeding stock here’.” Adam hated to hear her say that, even if it was what she had been reduced to in their abductors minds. Adam scoffed at the idea that anyone would think she was anything less than the beautiful creature that she was.

“Come home with me, Dani. Now.” He said taking her hand and turning to go.

She looked at him in disbelief stopping him, “I can’t leave now, I’m in the middle of a shift and they are short staffed as it is.” She said seriously. “I get off in three hours, I’ll be home then.” She promised. Adam just gave her a look as she kissed his cheek releasing his hand and going back inside.

 

Home Alone

The incident in the alley outside the clinic went unspoken of by anyone. It was such a strange and out of character event no one wanted to address it. After a week or two it simply faded from importance. Instead what was focused on instead was Dani’s job and her having kept it hidden. Keeping secret from them was a problem was because any time any of them were around zombies it presented a danger to all of them and they all needed to be aware of it. But, it did give her access to a blood supply that she could pull from if they needed it and knew how to test for contaminates.

One evening, Dani came home and went inside she could hear Adam playing his music upstairs and she smiled not having heard it in a long time. She headed for her room and undressed getting in the shower in desperate need of a good bath. The soap and sanitizer used at the clinic was offensive to the noise. Twenty times worse to a vampire’s sense of smell.

She washed every inch of her body twice and her hair three times. When she came out she completely dried off before putting on her deodorant and brushing out her hair. She paused a moment touching her long locks. Maybe it was time for a change. A different color or a different style maybe. She braided her hair up on each side of her head then brushed her teeth thoroughly. She was finally getting the hang of not being able to use a mirror.

She put the wet towels and dirty clothes in the hamper before turning off the light and going into her room. “Was beginning to wonder if you planned to use the cities entire water supply.” Adam said lying across her bed leaning against the headboard, wearing just his trousers, his legs out in front of him crossed at the ankles. “Why do you scrub yourself so thoroughly each time you come home?”

Dani sighed, “Ethics, rules, regulations . . . aren’t always the same without the threat of malpractice lawsuits hanging over everyone’s head. Just gets to me sometimes. I do what I can but I can’t fix everything.” She explained walking over to the bed flopping down across it with a frustrated sigh. “It’s just a clinic, not a hospital.”

“The world is a big place. Every zombie isn’t on the same page about how to do things.” He looked at her as she lay across the foot of the bed. “You can’t wash someone else’s sins off in the shower.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” She mumbled in the mattress.

Adam got up and moved closer to her stroking down her back. He felt her stretch beneath his hand enjoying the feel of his touch.

“If this job is causing you so much anxiety, perhaps it’s best if you leave it. Find something else to do.” He suggested as he would be personally overjoyed if she did.

“I can’t do that. Especially now.” She rolled over on her side facing him. “They were short handed of competent staff when they hired me. I think some were trained off the interne. Like those one hour first-aid certification sites.”

“Once again, Miss Jade Acosta, you cannot single handedly solve all the problems of the zombies world. They make the problems themselves and just slip further and further into a black hole they themselves made. It’s dangerous to try and help them and they won’t be grateful as much as turn on you like rabid dogs.” He slid his fingers over her hair. “You are so innocent in so many ways.” He said gently, “You have to give it time. You won’t always be able to do all the things you can, but you’ll still be able to do what you want sometimes if you’re careful.”

“I have been. But I’m just . . . it’s hard to be a recluse. I don’t know how you and Eve can stand it.” She said softly.

“Well we aren’t. We have each other. Centuries of learning how much zombies suck as a species just makes us limit our time around them. That’s all.” He continued to firmly move his hand down her back and over her body. “You used to come home in such a good mood. Now when you do, you are lower than ever. It’s not good for you.” Adam repositioned himself on his knees rolling her back on her stomach. He rubbed and massaged her shoulders down her back feeling the tight knots she’d managed to get from all the stress she was causing herself. Dani rested her head to the mattress just getting lost as his hands tenderly and lovingly moved over her.

He reached down and pulled up her shirt taking it off over her head tossing it away before returning to caress her smooth cool skin. His hands expertly moved down over her buttocks and thighs causing Dani to open her eyes. “Where’s Eve?” She asked always uncomfortable when he started to take such liberties.

“She’s gone to see Marlowe, she won’t be back for a few days.” He reported.

“Why didn’t you go with her? I thought he was your friend too?” Dani asked.

“Yes. But they needed some time and I chose to stay home with you.” He answered.

“When am I going to get to meet him?” Dani had heard the name quite often since they started living with Eve again, “It’s really hard to believe he actually wrote Shakespeare’s plays.”

“Just because his name is on them and they made ‘Shakespeare’ famous doesn’t mean that he wrote them. There are a number of musical pieces that I wrote but gave them to zombies who took the credit for writing them. There are times it’s the only way to get the work out there. In the process of sharing it with the world, you have to forfeit the credit, sacrifice the so called . . . ‘glory’ that the zombies prize so much.”

Dani closed her eyes and yawned. “Sun must be coming up soon.” She sat up on her knees and raised her arms over her head stretching her back. Adam still on his knees behind her on the bed wrapped his arms around her bare middle embracing her tight against him, resting his cheek to hers. He loved the way she felt, how perfectly she fit in his arms. It was like she was made for him. Dani smiled, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his always feeling wonderful and safe with him holding her.

“Where you planning on going out again?” He questioned as she had gotten back into jeans and clothes rather than pajamas.

“No, I Just had some stuff to do around the house today is all.” She said softly closing her eyes leaning her cheek to his as he held her.

“Some stuff to do around the house.” He repeated, “Meaning that you’re suffering from insomnia again and were going to stay up the entire day.”Adam translated a bit irritated by this news.

“It’s Monday.” She said making the point that it was not Wednesday, “Nobody told me that Eve was leaving. I thought you guys would have been asleep by the time I got out of the shower.” Dani had a tendency to hide when she couldn’t sleep because they would worry about her and she didn’t want that. She just got things done around the house there otherwise wouldn’t be time for to keep herself occupied.

“You’re exhausted yet you can’t sleep.” He said kissing her neck before resting his cheek to hers again. “I thought we agreed you would tell us when this was happening.” Dani sighed and closed her eyes rubbing his arm with her hand as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

“Everything’s fine, Adam. I used to get insomnia back home too, and when I was still a zombie. This isn’t new.” Dani said softly. “It just happens sometimes. It was true, this was one thing that seemed common place. She would go several days without sleep like a hamster running on a wheel then she would crash hard and not move for a half a day or more.

Their eyes were closed as they just held each other tight. Adam pulled her body back to rest against him on his thigh that rested between hers before he unbuttoned her jeans pulling the zipper open. Dani’s eyes opened as she to get up but he wrapped his arm around her middle, “Shhh.” He cooed gently in her ear embracing her to him. His free hand slid down into her underwear as his long fingers began to stroke her soft pink hidden flesh.

Her eyes closed her head leaning back against his shoulder once more as she moaned slightly at his touch. He could feel the way her body trembled against him as his hand expertly caressed her. Her hips began to move slightly as the pleasure he gave her became more intense. Her hands reached back and grasped his hips needed to hold onto something as her legs began to quiver.

Adam continued feeling her body tense and convulse as his hand moved against her bringing to a powerful climax. She gasped and whimpered as the aftershocks shook her, and he wrapped his arms around her embracing her to him once more just holding her as she shivered in his arms. He loved to make her feel good and to give her pleasure. Every moment of it, from beginning to long after. Just thinking about making her cum tended to excite him. The absolute best was looking into her eyes when she would cum while he was deep inside of her. Yet it had been a very long time since that was actually possible and not just a delicious memory.

Her head still leaning back against his shoulder, her glowing amethyst eyes opened turning towards his. Adam cupped her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly savoring the taste and feel of her lips. He and Dani were still lovers and giving her pleasure was pleasure in itself. Even though inside he felt himself wanting to lay her down beneath him and take her over and over again, he knew it wasn’t something they could have right now. She couldn’t bare it, and he wouldn’t force her.

“Lay with me anyway.” Adam said gently against her lips not wanting her to leave the bed to keep herself occupied with busy work all day because she couldn’t sleep. “I want to hold you.” He whispered kissing her again. Dani smiled softly before giving a slight nod. Adam gave her one more kiss before releasing her. They removed whatever clothing was left on each other before getting under the covers, lying down and setting into a tight embrace as they nuzzled.

 

Midnight Phone Calls

Dani sat on the couch in her room scrolling through page after page of medical journals on her tablet. She was able to read much faster then she used to and retain almost all of it. As long as she was paying attention. If she let her mind wonder anywhere else then it was sort of just lost into the void and she would have to reread it.

It was her night off and she didn’t really have anywhere to go. Not nearly as comfortable walking around Tangiers as Eve and Adam were. At this point, she didn’t feel like spending time with them either. It just caused too many conflicting emotions and confusion. She found herself feeling a jealous of Eve knowing she and Adam made love often, immediately ashamed for having that feeling at all. They were married after all, and Dani had no business having ever gone that far with Adam in the first place. Things were as they should be now. She seemed to be completely ignorant that Adam was longing for her just as much.

Just then her phone rang and she picked it up looking at the ID before she half smiled. “I don’t have to come in tonight; did I forget to discharge a patient?” She asked.

The young doctor who had taken an interest in Dani was still anxiously trying to gain her attention. “Not at all. It certainly would be a chilly day in hell if you ever missed dotting an i or crossing a t Miss Acosta.”

“Well, thank you for noticing Dr. Hammond.” She said putting down her tablet. “Are you on a break or playing hooky?”

“Cigarette break.” He answered.

“You don’t smoke.” She said arching a brow.

“Which is why I can use this 5-10 minutes for much better activities.” He said charmingly.

Dani smiled as he had been flirting with her more and more, “Come on Sean, what are you really calling about.”

“Well, I noticed on the schedule that we both have tomorrow night off and I thought I could take you out to dinner. Maybe a show?” He offered.

“I’m on a very strict diet, you know that.” She said softly. “I’m not really comfortable going out quite yet. Still getting used to being a Tangier resident and all.”

“Well what better way than to get out into the city, soak up the culture, have a native show you around a bit.” He answered.

Dani smiled, “You were born and raised in Utah. That doesn’t make you a native. You’re as much of a tourist as I am.”

“Maybe not, but it’s long enough to know where all the hot spots in town are. Where they don’t water down the drinks who has the best spice for lamb.” There was a long moment of silence as Dani thought about it. He was such a sweet guy and he made her laugh. Not at all like William whom she always felt something was wrong when he was around. “Come on, Jade. I just want to spend some time with you outside work. No funny business. Promise.”

Dani wasn’t entirely sure but he was right. “I’ll meet you at the fountain in the square. After sunset.” She said finally giving in.

He sounded surprised but excited, “Really? Right! Okay!”

“But I have to be home before 5am. Not a minute later.” She said wanting to give herself plenty of time before sunrise.

“10 minutes before 5. A quarter ‘til.” He said quickly.

“Okay.” She said with a smile at how excited he sounded. “Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow! Great. Wonderful. I’ll see you then!” He said ecstatic.

Dani couldn’t help but giggle. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Or . . . morning. Tomorrow then.” Dani grinned and hung up the phone. She smiled a little holding the phone in both her hands having forgotten what this felt like to have someone want to take her out so much. It was nice. Almost normal.

 

Rare Occasions

The two figures sat across from each other at a table outside the bar talking and laughing together. “You know, I know they’re just contacts but your eyes are absolutely beautiful.” Sean complimented. “Very captivating.”

“They turn more heads here then they do in the states. Not proper for a woman to be so . . . . unique. Its part of the reason I have to wear sunglasses almost all the time.” She answered.

“And the other reason?” He questioned.

“Bright light bothers my eyes. Photosensitivity. You know that already.” His hands rested over her gloved ones on the table.

“I feel privileged that you would take them off for me.” He smiled.

“I know it seems like I don’t have any manners whatsoever being American, but I do try not to be rude all the time.” She admitted.

“To be honest I’m impressed.” Dani gave him a look not understanding what would impress him. “You are one of the best nurses I’ve ever seen. Given your medical conditions your phlebotomist training must have been challenging and yet still, you are one of the best in your field at such a young age.”

“You can talk. What are you, 29? 30? Already a well respected doctor?” She said softly.

“Hmm. I’m just a big nerd, that’s my excuse. It takes someone with real passion to overcome all the things you have and still want to help others.” He stroked her hands gently. Dani looked at them feeling more at ease then she had in a long time. It seemed like an eternity since she went on a normal date with a normal guy.

“I don’t really . . . think in those terms. I mean, no matter how much you suffer, there’s always someone out there who has suffered worse. Gone through more.” She looked up at him, “And if you spend your time helping them, you don’t have any time left to focus on your own misery. It doesn’t hurt so much.”

The Doctor liked her answer, it just confirmed what he thought and admired about her already. He gently took her hand in his holding it. “Are you sure you aren’t hungry? I know a great place that serves the most delicious cheese plate just a few blocks from here.”

Dani shook her head, “You know I can’t. But we can go if you’re hungry. I don’t mind.”

He chuckled a little, “I asked you out and I haven’t spent a penny on you. I have to admit I feel a bit like a cad.”

“I don’t need much. You have no idea just your company is cheering me up.” She smiled.

“I’m glad. I’ve noticed at work you’ve seemed a bit tired, a bit distracted lately.” He confessed. “I’ve wanted to ask you what’s wrong but I didn’t want to make you think I was being nosey. You’re to beautiful not to smile.” He paused a moment, “Why do you seem so sad?” Dani’s eyes turned away not answering. After a quiet moment he decided to shift the conversation. “So what has brought you to Tangiers? Someone with your talent and skill could easily find a job at one of the more prestigious hospitals and research facilities back home.”

“I have family here. Thought a change of pace with new scenery might be nice.” She did her best not to lie and stick to the truth. Because once you started lying it was easy to confuse and forget your lies and get yourself caught.

“And you picked Tangiers? Adventurous woman. Considering there are diseases and problems here that aren’t so common back in the states.” He said.

“I never saw an actual case of rabies back home. Here I’ve seen at least 3 of week.” Dani admitted. “Sanitary conditions are lacking at times too.” She sighed.

“We’re cracking down on housekeeping you’ll be happy to know. Staph infections are up and there can’t be any other reason than improper sanitization.” He said. “You aren’t the only one to notice and we’re going to put a stop to it. It’s our goal to have the best healthcare in the city.”

“We’re just a clinic Sean.” She reminded him with a smile. “Why such high ambitions? Because of the well spring of idealistic American’s at the clinic who came over wanting to change the world?” Dani questioned.

He smiled, “Maybe. But that isn’t a bad thing, is it?” continuing to stroke her hand he looked at them a moment, “Why do you wear gloves all the time? I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hands.”

“Poor circulation. They get cold pretty easy.” She wished he’d stop asking these kinds of questions about her and what she wore. The very things she was trying to keep discrete.

Sean picked up her hand looking into her eyes, “May I?” He asked. Dani hesitated a moment before turning her eyes down not knowing what to say. If she should let him, or try to make yet another excuse. Yet she found herself curious. Curious as to what it would feel like to have warm hands touch her cold ones. After a moment she gave a nod holding her hand up. The young doctor gently removed her gloves and too her hands in his and rubbing them with his thumbs. “Your right, they are cold.” Dani’s eyes remained on his hands for a moment as their warmth caressed hers. It was a since and very pleasant feeling. Sean smiled seeing the way she enjoyed his touching them. However, a sudden chill went down Dani’s spine and she pulled them back away from him putting them down in her lap feeling strange. The doctor’s smile fled when he saw her reaction. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you.” She said with a nervous smile quickly pulling her gloves back on. “It’s nothing. Just . . . it’s nothing.” Dani suddenly felt very uncomfortable, “I’ve got to go.” She said quickly picking up her bag and standing.

The young doctor quickly stood with a frown, “I didn’t mean to offend you, or overstep my bounds. I’m sorry.” He apologized quickly.

Dani paused and looked at him, “You didn’t.” She said softly before taking out her sunglasses and putting them on. “It’s nothing you did.” She reached out taking his hand, “Thank you for inviting me out Sean. I really did have a nice time with you.” Dani said trying to smile for him. “Goodnight.” With that she turned and hurried away leaving the doctor confused not knowing what had cut their date short.

Above looking down into the square from the rooftop stood Adam. Less pleased with what he had just seen.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	13. Dark Nights - Chapter 13

Long Distance Conferences

“This is fascinating.” Dani said scrolling through the information Jeremy had sent her from Detroit. “Oh man, there is no way we could have found out all this stuff on our own.” She said looking at his webcam image on the screen.

“Yeah. Well we didn’t have bottomless funding and specialized equipment.” Jeremy pointed out. “Apparently you guys are a rare bunch because they don’t get live or real ones to work with too often. Like they told you.”

“The last test subject entry they have is 1991.” Dani crossed her arms leaning back in the chair. “So they weren’t going to kill us, just run us into the floor over and over again.”

“They know about you now. They aren’t going to forget you that easily.” Jeremy pointed out. “Are you being careful?”

Dani looked at him a moment as it seemed news of her employment was already widespread, “Which one told you?” She questioned. “Eve, Eve’s the one who told you.”

“Good guess, considering Adam doesn’t like me much. He barely acknowledges my existence.” Jeremy replied. “Is it really a good idea to go back to working in the same field knowing everything they know about you?”

“Aside from wanting to make good use of all the schooling we had, having access to a blood supply is usually preferred.” She sighed, “Like the vampire equivalent of flipping burgers I guess.”

“Puft. Burger flipper. Like you ever had a chance of being one of those.” Jeremy scoffed. “Aside from the new job, how are things working out? Living with them I mean?”

“Not bad. I try to stay out of their way most of the time. I’m either at work, or studying.” She said going back to scrolling through the information. Jeremy was quiet drawing Dani’s attention back to him. “What?”

“It’s not weird? Girlfriend and wife living under the same roof?” He said.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on tha . . . . do you have any ide . . . . Jeremy. Honestly.” She looked at him, “The whole Vampire thing blurs lines like you wouldn’t believe. It’s weird to me that I seem to be the only one who has a problem with my having fooled around with a married guy. Neither Adam nor Eve take any issue with it, and think it’s weird that I do.”

“Don’t look at me for answers. I was under the impression that he was your boyfriend or whatever for so long. Imagine my surprise when Eve said that they were married.” Jeremy mentioned. “I think the last time they got married was in like . . . the 1850’s or something.”

“Last time?” Dani said looking at him.

“She said it was their third wedding.” Jeremy thought it was strange to know something more than Dani did, “Why don’t you know this stuff?”

“well, it doesn’t really come up in conversation that often.” Dani was starting to become annoyed. “Usually change the subject as fast as possible before the song, ‘boom I fucked your boyfriend’ creeps into my head.” Jeremy snickered slightly and Dani narrowed her eyes.

“How is old mopey these days. He cool with this whole set up?”

“What do you think?” Dani said scrolling through another file.

“Probably wanted to have his cake and eat it too. Girlfriend and wife living under the same roof must be rough. I mean most guys would try to keep that kind of thing sepera . . . .”

“Oops, connection is cutting out. Talk again soon.” Dani said turning off the web connection and hanging up. “Jerk.” She said under his breath. Not that she really thought Jeremy was a jerk, he was her best friend but at the same time the subject itself was a touchy one. Filled with all sorts of emotional pitfalls she didn’t want to deal with right at the moment. There was no way that Jeremy was unaware of it.

Eve knocked on the door that was open and came in carrying a glass of blood and walked over handing it to Dani. “So? Can you make any sense of the information taken from the facility where you and Adam were incarcerated, or did we just manage to acquire a giant sized screen saver.”

Dani took a drink before setting down her glass and pulling up some files, “Oh yeah tons.” She opened a few windows, “These people have had their eyes on vampires for a while. I mean, wow.” Eve watched as Dani pulled up and closed several windows keeping up easily, being able to read a bit faster than Dani could.

“They certainly have haven’t they, oh hang on.” Dani stopped and Eve pulled up the window she’d just closed, “That’s us. That report right there.” She pointed to the screen, “That’s me and Adam.” Dani opened bigger to read the report. “Two as yet unidentified vampires.”

“This was 1784.” Dani said in disbelief.

“Yes it was.” Eve said with a smile remembering that day. Dani read the report and gave a nod before she dropped the file into a folder where she planned to keep track of anything that might refer to any of the three of them. Eve stood and reached out smoothing her fingers through Dani’s hair that was still a bit wet having taken a shower. “Darling, you should come out with us tonight.” Eve had noticed that there was a feeling of tension between them as of late. “It’s been an age since we all went out together. Do some exploring, see what’s changed, and see what there is new in the city.”

“I can’t.” Dani paused her typing for a moment before she continued, “Just got some stuff to do.”

Eve picked up Dani’s brush and ran it through her hair. Dani had cut her hair short just an inch or so below her chin. “I can’t believe you cut your beautiful hair so short darling.”

“You don’t like it?” Dani said looking at her.

“Of course I do. I think it’s lovely. But I thought it was lovely before.” Eve answered.

“Well, it won’t last long. If I want it to stay short I’ll have to cut it every week. Look how much it’s grown in two days.” She said touching it. “I have a feeling it’s going to grow fast to the length it was before every single time.” Eve’s fingers moved expertly and quickly braided her hair on either side.

“What does Sean think about it?” Eve asked.

“He loves it. Of course. He gushed about it all night.” Dani said before she paused and looked at her realizing that they were fully aware of the young doctor who had taken an interest in her. “I can’t keep a secret to save my life anymore can I.”

“Your face is worth a thousand words and lights up whenever you speak with him on the phone.” Eve said letting her know that she hadn’t been spying on her. She didn’t have to. “Are you going to see him again outside of work?” Eve said rubbing Dani’s shoulders.

“Tomorrow night. He says he’s found something we can do that doesn’t involve eating or drinking. He wouldn’t tell me what.” Dani reached over picking up her supper and drinking the rest of it.

“Well, he seems like a very nice boy. Not pompous like so many doctors who are good at their job tend to be.” Eve said. “It’s getting late. It’s nearly sunrise.” She kissed her cheek. “Don’t stay up all day.”

Dani gave a nod and Eve took her empty glass heading out of her room.

 

Awkward Dates

Dani watched Sean as he put their names in the computer. “Bowling.” She was finding it hilarious, “This is your solution to the whole food and drink problem. Bowling?”

“Yeah, everyone likes bowling.” Sean said handing her a pair of shoes. Dani half laughed and took them giving in and putting them on. “This isn’t your first time is it?”

“No, I can safely say this isn’t my first time bowling.” She shook her head and laughed. “Oh god. Of all the things in the world I expected you to suggest, this was nowhere to be found on the list.”

He smiled, “In that case, Miss Acosta, you’re up first.” He said motioning for her to go. “Is 16lb. to heavy? Do you need lighter?”

Dani stood and walked over picking it up, “Uh, no I think this is okay.” Actually it didn’t feel anything. She stood at the line, aimed her ball, then walked up to the lane and threw it down the alley. Unfortunately, when she did, the ball didn’t touch the lane. It flew through the air knocking down the pins and crashed through the back wall.

Needless to say she managed to gain the attention of every single person in the alley. Sean was struck speechless as he stood starring at the large hole in the wall.

“Holy shit.” Dani said as she stared wide eyed at the missing wall before looking at her hands. She realized that everyone was looking at her and she put her head down turning back to the pit. She slipped out of her shoes and picked up her own and her bag.

“Jade, . . . . wait Jade!” Sean quickly stepped out of the bowling shoes grabbing his and followed after her. Dani stopped outside putting her shoes on as Sean caught up to her. “Jade, don’t leave please?”

“You’re kidding right?” She said horrified at what had just happened.

“It was an accident, I get that. Accidents happen. No big deal.” The doctor said quickly not wanting her to leave so soon. “Please, don’t go.”

Dani sighed not wanting to run out on him again without some kind of explanation. “Sean,” She began, “I know that you like me. And I like you too.”

He half smiled slipping his hands in his pockets, “I was starting to wonder if you had even noticed.”

Dani smiled a little at the awkward charm that had endeared him to her from the first time they were introduced, but she closed her eyes a moment. “But like, is as far as it will ever go. As far as it can ever go.” She said seriously.

“Uh oh.” He said, “Is this the dreaded friend zone speech?” Dani paused before she nodded. “But why? I mean, you seem to like me too. Otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to come out with me three times.”

“Three times?” Dani said only having counted two.

“Yes. When we go to the movies on Friday night.” Sean said. Dani just looked at him a moment, “I haven’t asked you yet, but when I do you’ll say you will.” They looked at each other a moment before they both started to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Are you seeing someone else?” He said getting serious again for a moment.

“No.” She stopped, “Yes.” Dani sighed shaking her head, “I don’t know.”

“Are you stuck in the friend zone too?” Sean asked. Dani couldn’t help but smile when he said that. The doctor stepped closer, “Is there any reason we can’t do things together? Two American’s knocking around Tangiers outside of the clinic. Finding things to do that don’t end in . . . abruptness?”

“There are other nurses and doctors at the clinic. There has to be someone better you can pick to spend your nights off with.” She said softly.

“None nearly as interesting.” He said leaning on the wall next to her. “I would love to know more about you. I think you might like to know more about me too. Accept you never ask me anything because you seem to be afraid you’ll have to share things with me that you don’t want to.”

“You’re disturbingly insightful.” Dani didn’t know if that was a great thing to be around in her situation.

Dr. Sean Hammond. He had the most bewitching piercing blue eyes. He had fair skin, dark hair, high cheekbones, beautiful cupid’s bow lips, awkwardly charming, and very intelligent. He was tall and slender but not quite as tall as Adam was. His voice was deep, much deeper than you would expect just by looking at him. He came from a wealthy background but didn’t look down on anyone like you would expect a person with money too. He cared about people and wanted to help them like she did. And he was funny. He had an equal supply of good jokes and terrible ones depending on the situation. There were times when she was down he would probably stand on his head just to see her smile. Adam was a lot of things, but funny couldn’t be counted as one of them. When he was funny it was never on purpose.

“Come on Jade.” He didn’t want to give up just yet and seemed like he genuinely wanted to get to know her. “I like your hair.” He added. Dani couldn’t help but laugh as he was clearly grabbing at straws to keep her from leaving. “No honestly, it matches your eyes.”

“I got yelled at for this yesterday, didn’t you hear it?” She said reaching up touching her hair. “It’ll be a normal color again before I go back into work or they’ll fire me.”

“Well. Back home it would have been alright, but here in Tangiers it tends to offend people. Religious beliefs I suppose is the excuse, of course I think it’s just because they think its plain weird.” Sean said honestly. Dani sighed and gave a nod looking down. “But I think it’s cool. Seems like purple just might be your favorite color.” She smiled a little bit. “Please. If you don’t want to try doing anything else tonight, let’s just walk around a while.

Dani could only imagine what other things could go wrong but it seemed like a very mild and reasonable request. “Okay. Just don’t . . . ask me to do anything normal. I’ll probably find a way to screw it up.”

“Got it. No normal activities.” He said crossing his heart and holding up two fingers. Dani laughed a little and Sean held out his hand. Finally giving in she reached out taking his hand and they walked away from the alley walking down towards the docks.

 

Wednesdays

“You’d think she would have learned the first time.” Adam grumbled sitting on the couch with Eve picking out a tune on his guitar.

“He is quite handsome.” Eve said not looking up from her book, “And he genuinely does like her. She’s been home sick for a while and he’s an American like she is. It probably makes her feel a bit better having that in common with someone.”

“I’m an American too. I was there when the bloody thing became America. It’s safe to say I was an American before either one of them were born.” Adam said with a huff.

Eve furrowed her brow resting her book to her chest as she looked at him, “Are you feeling jealous of him?” She asked. Adam sighed and stopped strumming leaning his head back against the couch not particularly happy to feel jealous in the first place. “They’re just friends darling. They can’t be anything more and Dani knows that.”

“Oh really? You’re telling me that a healthy young male is going to be perfectly happy with just keeping a beautiful creature like Dani’s company?” He said looking at Eve. “What about Dani? What if she ends up falling for him? That’s just more heartbreak for her and she’s had more than her fair share already.”

“Sweetheart.” Eve put down her book and took his guitar putting it down beside the couch so she could get closer to him. “She loves you.” She reassured him, “She will always love you no matter what or who comes into her life.” Eve wrapped her hand around his holding it tight. “Before too long it might be good for us to take her traveling a bit. Show her some of the wondrous world we live in. It’s been ages since we’ve been to Paris, Britain, Iceland. All places she has never been and would love to see. But in the meantime, while she’s still adjusting to being what she is and her situation . . . it might be good that she has a friend to spend time with.”

“She already has a zombie friend that knows far too much.” Adam pointed out.

“Yes, true. Jeremy knows a great deal about us but has proven in spades that he is trustworthy and our secrets are safe with him. But he is back in Detroit, and their contact is limited because of the situation that drove the two of you from the States in the first place.” Eve reminded him. “Even counting Jeremy that leaves her social circle incredibly small. It’s not fair to tell her she can’t have a friend. Even if he is a zombie.”

“He doesn’t even know her name.” Adam protested.

Eve smiled and kissed his cheek. “She loves you.” She reminded him yet again. “Also, it’s Wednesday so I’m going to turn in before she gets home. Perhaps make things easier for you to approach her instead of using me as an excuse to duck away again.”

“I don’t know if I should spend the day with her.” Adam said after a moment.

She paused looking at him, “Why not?” He didn’t answer, “Adam she needs affection and contact. Without it she’ll become ill again. Whenever you spend the day with her she’s full of energy and refreshed the following night.”

“Am I?” He questioned looking at her. Actually, he seemed to be much more tense and irritable after they spent the day together lately.

“Darling, I would spend the day with her and give her all the affection she craves and more but I can’t. I can’t get close to her like you can, she isn’t ready for that. It could be years before she will be comfortable enough to try.” She leaned her head against his shoulder wishing she could just make this better for him. “Perhaps . . . . if she and Sean became more then friends then . . .”

“I’ll stay with her.” Adam said instantly not letting her finish the thought. The thought of anyone holding Dani like he did made him extremely agitated. Eve smiled and gave a nod before she kissed him gently. Once and then again before bidding him goodnight and going to their room to go to sleep.

 

First Kiss

Dani sat with Sean on the roof top that looked out over the city as they looked at the lights and listened to the music in the air. “You come up here often?” Sean asked.

“Just sometimes. It’s a nice view.” Dani said softly. His arm was wrapped around her and she held his hand. “Can’t really screw up sitting on a roof, can I?”

“Jade. You are not a screw up. You keep saying that but you aren’t. I’m clumsy and I’m a doctor. Not exactly a great combination.” Sean said.

“Please. Your hands are steady as a rock.” She scoffed.

“So are yours. You always hit a vein, your patients never cry or scream, and you always work so fast that they don’t have time to pass out.” He countered. “Now, if you somehow managed to lose a patient just from taking an ounce of blood then you might be in the screw up category.” Dani smiled a little bit.

“So how did you end up here on the back end of the healthcare horse?” She asked.

“Would you believe it was because of a girl?” He began. “Sort of followed her here. Didn’t really work out the way it was supposed to.”

“Eh. We all do questionable stuff for people we care about.” Boy was that the understatement of the century. “I came here with family and wasn’t thrilled about it. I was happy where I was.”

“Where was that?” He questioned.

“Michigan. Had a pretty nice apartment with a cool set up. Most of my electronics were tied into the remote. Wasn’t really room in my carryon to bring it all with me.” Dani admitted with a sigh.

“What about here? With your photosensitivity I would think you would need a few things for basic survival.” He said.

“Well I do. I was just spoiled and miss all my toys.” Dani looked at him. “Do you live alone or do you have roommates?”

“Loft apartment. It’s just me, but the family who live in the apartment below must have 20 people in it and the noise is pretty consistent.” He shrugged, “I work nights so I imagine that it’s probably quieter when I’m not actually there. Ear plugs come in handy.”

“Oh see. You’re losing out on your quiet time being out here with me on your night off. You should probably get back and get a few hours sleep before . . . .” Just then, Sean leaned over and kissed her cutting off her sentence. Needless to say, Dani was caught by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. The sensation of his warm lips against her cool ones was exhilarating. His arm drew her closer as they continued.

When the kiss parted, he stayed close breathing deeply. “I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be.” She reached up pulling him into another kiss and his other arm wrapped around her pulling her against him, kissing her even deeper than before. After a few more moments, they looked into each other’s eyes.

He smiled, “That’s funny.” He whispered.

“What?” She said reaching up cupping his face with her hand.

“I could swear your eyes were glowing.” He said with a chuckle. At once Dani was jerked back to reality and immediately pulled her hand back. “They’re probably just catching the glow off of the light.”

“Yeah, of course. Wouldn’t that be weird if they did glow?” Reaching over she picked up her jacket and stood. Sean frowned and got up as well as it seemed she was getting ready to go. “It’s getting beyond late. I need to get home.”

“Already? It’s only . . . .” He looked at his watch in surprise, “I’ll be damned it’s almost 5am. How did that happen?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun?” She said zipping up her jacket and putting her bag over her shoulder.

“So you did have fun then? Even if our evening did have a bit of a rocky start?” Sean said with a smile. Dani smiled and looked at him before giving a nod. “Sooooo, movies?” He said reminding her that he had another date planned for them on Friday.

“Okay.” She relented. “No popcorn or candy though.” She said.

“Nothing normal.” He said holding up two fingers for scouts honor like he had earlier in the night. Dani gave a nod. “Can I walk you home?”

“No!” She said instantly a bit more forcefully then she meant. “Umm, no I’m okay. You need to get home. See if you can get some sleep before the noise from below starts up good and loud.”

Sean looked a little disappointed but reached out taking her gloved hand and kissed it, “I will see you tomorrow night when you come in.” She hugged him, “Stay safe.”

“I will.” With that they headed down off the roof and left their separate ways.

 

Wednesdays

Dani sat bent over at her desk resting her chin on her arm as she flicked her pencil back and forth in front of her. She was lost in the thought of Sean’s kiss. It was heavenly. He was so warm; everything about him was so incredibly cozy and inviting. He must have been snacking before they went out because he tasted like cookies. It was hard to describe what it felt like whenever he touched her skin. His warmth, his heartbeat, everything. She sighed sitting up and twisting the pencil between her fingertips.

“It’s sunrise.” She heard Adam say causing her to jump and drop the pencil. He arched a brow seeing she was on edge and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

“Uh, yeah.” She got up and turned off the light at her desk. “Bed time isn’t it.” She picked up her phone walking passed him to the dresser and clicking it onto the charger. Adam arched a brow taking off his shirt and tossing it aside as he followed her. He started to reach for her but she crawled up onto the bed not paying him any mind.

Dani was wearing new pajamas. A purple satin pair of short shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. Her hair, which was purple for the time being that she was going to have to change back to a normal color before work that night, was braided in short braids on either side. She was incredibly disappointed but it simply wasn’t the place to go so outlandish with hairstyles, especially when she worked in a clinic.

Adam crawled onto the bed with her and sat beside her as he wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her shoulder. However he stopped cold and his claws grew sharp digging into her side as he clutched her body tighter. “Ouch.” She clutched his hand before looking at him. “Adam!” She stopped seeing the very displeased look on his face.”What’s wrong?”

“You smell like him.” He said not raising his eyes to look at her just remaining close to her shoulder. “His scent is all over you.” He snarled.

Dani’s eyes went wide not having taken a shower when she got home. “Adam . . . nothing happened.” She said quickly, “I promise you, I swear it.”

He reached up catching her chin licking across her lips before releasing her face starring into her eyes, “You taste like him as well.”

“He kissed me and I kissed him back. That’s all that happened, I promise.” Dani was becoming increasingly agitated and upset. She moved closer to him reaching out to touch his face but he knocked her hand away.

There was a long uncomfortable silence as tears filled Dani’s eyes, “Why would you betray me like this?” He said finally.

A look of horror crossed her face, “I would never betray you. Not ever.”

“I have respected your wishes these past months as you have kept me at arm’s length. Do you have any idea what sort of hell it’s been lying beside you, holding you, but not being able to have you?” His hands shot up holding her head in place as he leaned closer to her face starring into her eyes, “Tasting you, breathing you in, holding your soft body in my arms.”

“You don’t really want me. Not like that, Adam. It’s because of my body, because of whatever it is inside of me that can have children.” She said quickly.

“Don’t be foolish Dani, you know better than that. ‘We’re intelligent, capable of independent thought’ that’s what you told that sadist when we were imprisoned.” He said forcefully as he reminded her. They were so close now, their lips almost touching. “If I was some kind of mindless wild animal I would have had you the first moment I wanted you and there would have been nothing you could do to stop me.”

“We can’t Adam, you know why we can’t.” She said as more tears ran down her face.

“But you can with him? Is that it?” He demanded.

“No!” She exclaimed. “He’s nice, and he really seems to like me. He’s only asked me out twice, and I’ve bailed out on him twice. He probably won’t even ask me again.” Adam scoffed releasing her turning away. “I don’t want to be with him like that, I really don’t.” She turned her eyes down, “It hasn’t been easy for me not being able to have you either.” She whispered closing her eyes. 

Adam looked at her a long moment. “Fuck it.” He said reaching up and cupping her face as he devoured her lips. Dani kissed him back anxiously having missed him even though they spent Wednesdays in the same bed. “I want you Dani.” He breathed against her lips kissing her again. “I need you.” He consumed her lips yet again laying her back down into the mattress their bodies writhing together. Dani couldn’t protest or deny she needed him just as much, wanted him just as badly. She desperately kissed him arching her back to press her body against his wanting to feel all of him against her.

Adam’s hand moved down her body making short work of her pajamas baring her body to him He kissed her neck, and then pressed his teeth against her shoulder. Holding her body close she almost felt warm. Within a few moments of their deciding to push good sense aside, it was like something within them came alive and ignited. In turn it felt like he couldn’t hold her enough, kiss her enough, and taste her enough.

Reaching down between them, Dani quickly unfastened his jeans pushing them down his hips, using her feet she pushed them down the rest of the way as he kicked them off easily.

Breathing deeply they looked into each other’s eyes, they were glowing. Within a heartbeat Dani was turned over on her belly. Adam kissed across her neck, then her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her middle hugging her close, the length of their bodies pressed together. Adam pulled her up to her knees parting her thighs. With one swift move he thrust deep inside of her. Pausing a moment before thrusting deep inside her again. Dani closed her eyes feeling him fill her over and over again. It was different then making love, it was much deeper than that.

Adam moved a little faster with the same heavy rhythm until finally he plunged deep inside her holding tight as he burst filling her completely as they both were filled with a blissful euphoric feeling. Even more so then when they fed. Adam closed his eyes resting his face to her neck. After a moment he kissed her gently, holding her across her chest. He withdrew and she turned to face him and they embraced tight, cherishing each other.

 

Worrisome

Dani paced slightly in the staff bathroom her arms crossed over her. A knock came to the door, “Jade?” She heard Sean’s voice ask. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” She answered.

“Are you sure? You’ve never worked a day shift before, I know your working strictly in the lab today but I was afraid maybe you were exposed to sunlight and it made you sick. . . .” He explained concerned.

“I’m fine. Really.” She answered again, wishing he would go away. Her watch went off and she walked over to the sink picking up the pregnancy test. It was up as negative and she closed her eyes breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m absolutely phenomenal.” She threw everything away and grinned before heading out of bathroom seeing Sean, “See, I’m fine. Everything is great.” She said with a smile.

“Why are you working a day shift?” He questioned, “Shouldn’t you be at home somewhere where it’s safe. You’ll get sick with your photosensitivity.”

“I had some work that needed to get done before the blood drive tomorrow.” She said walking past him heading back to the lab as he followed staying close.

“Jade, you know you have to be careful. Whatever needed to be done it could have waited. “ He said seriously.

“I know. Trust me I know.” She said getting a pair of gloves returning to her work station. She decided to stay in the hospital because she was incredibly distraught and needed to know. She was making double certain by running some blood tests.

Sean walked over standing beside her a moment, “Jade, we need to talk about something. About what happened on the roof.” Jade looked at him. “It was wonderful , I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. About you.”

Dani took a breath wishing she could forget it. Saying that Adam was less than happy she came home smelling of another man would be putting it lightly. Whatever level of jealousy Eve didn’t have, Adam made up for in spades. “Sean, I need to tell you something,” She began. “I’m seeing someone else.” She said plainly.

A look of disappointment crossed his face, “Oh. Oh that’s good, I’m glad. Is he nice?” He asked.

“Oh yes. Very much so. He’s kind and generous and has helped me in so many ways. I owe him so much.” She admitted.

The doctor was quiet for several long moments, “That doesn’t mean we can’t still see each other, does it?” He began, “I still have movie tickets all lined up for Friday night. We could go as friends.”

“I don’t know.” She said nervously.

“I get it, we’re just friends, nothing torrid at all. I promise I will be on my best behavior.” He swore.

“Okay,” She agreed. “Movies then.” He grinned.

He smiled, “And I remember, nothing normal.” Dani smiled. “I really will be on my best behavior I promise.”

She took a breath, “Just as friends, okay??”

“Of course.” He agreed. “The evening will be drama free that way.” She nodded.

“Well my break is over; I’ve got to get back to work.” She said softly.

“Yeah, totally. We’ll talk later.” She gave a nod and he turned heading out. When she wasn’t looking he slipped into the bathroom locking the door. He wanted to see what she was hiding a why.

 

Where Are You?

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Adam demanded into the phone, “You shouldn’t be out during the day. AT ALL.”

“I’m not in any danger, I’m in the lab. It’s completely closed off. There’s no windows or anything, so no danger.” She reassured him.

Adam closed his eyes shaking his head, “Dani, this is completely absurd. Why would you do this?” She didn’t want to tell him she went in specifically to run every single pregnancy test possible, worried that their severe lack of judgment created another problem they couldn’t afford right now. Thankfully everything was turning up negative. It was a weight off her shoulders.

“If there is a bomb threat or a fine drill? What then?” He questioned remembering when she was trapped in the hospital in Detroit.

“Adam, its Tangiers they don’t care about that stuff. If it happens, you’re pretty much on your own.” She said leaning against the freezer. “Adam . . .” She began but stopped. They hadn’t really talked after the day they’d spent together. It felt like they should, but at the same time it was completely impossible not knowing what to say,“What?” He asked when there was a long moment of silence. He wanted to speak with her too but was having the same difficulty.

Dani sighed softly looking at the fridge, “How is our blood supply?” She asked finally.

“We have plenty.” He answered.

“Yeah,” She took a breath, “I’ll be home tomorrow after work.” Before he could respond she hung up.

Adam heard the line go dead and looked at the phone. Eve knew that the tension between them had become uneasy and very uncomfortable. “She’s at work?” She asked rubbing his back.

“Yeah.” Adam grumbled tossing the phone away.

Eve wrapped her arm around his resting her chin to his shoulder knowing he was upset. “As I’ve told Dani, if a child is conceived, we will love him and welcome him into our family. You mustn’t worry so.”

“Eve. You don’t understand.” Adam began looking at her, “It isn’t just her, there is something wrong with me too. I’m afraid I might hurt her.” He confessed completely ashamed.

Eve furrowed her brow, “How so sweetheart?” She asked seeing he was genuinely concerned.

Adam didn’t answer right away, as though he was afraid of speaking it might make it happen. But he needed to talk to her. “Because I can feel myself slide back, lose control over everything. Rationality, good judgment, common sense.” His eyes turned downcast, “When I smelled him on her, when she told me she allowed that zombie to touch her . . . I was furious. Enraged at knowing that fact. I wanted to punish her, to hurt her.” He said incredibly ashamed. “I love her, I just want to protect her, and see that she’s happy as always. But this time . . . .” He shook his head and snarled slightly. “When I tasted him on her lips . . . it made me sick. When I took her, I wasn’t making love to her; I was claiming her as mine.”

She listened looking into his eyes; he was completely afflicted with shame and confusion with his own behavior. It must have been torture, to have lived so long only to be plagued with uncertainty and doubt. “This is all new to us, Adam. To the entire world. A vampire that can give birth has never happened before. You and Dani were meant to find each other. She’s afraid and it’s okay and perfectly understandable that you are too.”

“Never have I treated you in the manner I treated Dani. I’ve never wanted to ‘punish you’ or ‘hurt you’ or feel as though I had to make you understand your place, make you understand that you belong to me.” He said.

“I know my love.” Eve said she was quiet a moment thinking, “Dani told me when we switched planes in Madrid how much she wished she could see more of the city then just the airport.” She began as Adam looked at her, “Perhaps she and I should make a visit there for a few weeks. Separate the two of you for a while giving you both a chance to breathe.”

Adam thought a moment, “its dangerous Eve. Those people are going to be looking for her still. If she’s spotted they’ll be on both of you so fast you won’t know what happened.”

“Madrid is not that far away and it would only be for a short amount of time. She’ll be safe with me; I’ll watch over her and keep her from harm.” Eve reassured him.

There was another moment of silence before Adam looked down, “We haven’t been so far away since we turned her.” He admitted not certain he was ready to let her go yet. How would it affect him, and if he could stand it. Of course Eve would protect her and make certain he was safe.

“I think it’s time. A little time apart would do you both some good so you aren’t slaves to your more basic instincts. Perhaps with some distance between you, you’ll be able to sort some things out, be able to think rationally.” Eve said.

“If anything happened to one or both of you, I couldn’t live with that. It would destroy me.” He said taking her hands horrified at the thought of it.

Eve smiled, “We will be alright darling, don’t worry, while we are gone you can rest.”

 

Excursions

Eve walked with Dani through the streets exploring the city. It was beautiful at night with all the lights, and you could see stars scattered in the night sky. Dani had been very down, but after a week it seemed as though she became better and her spirits were lifted by the excitement of seeing a new city in a new country.

“It’s been ages since I was here last, so many things have changed. I hardly recognize it.” Eve said.

“Did you ever live here? Or did you just pass through from time to time?” Dani asked interested.

“I spent a few years here once, but it was very different back then. It was around the time the black death was running it’s course through Europe.” Eve explained, “So many people died. It was as though the entire human race was going through a purge.” She remembered the horrible ways so many died. “I don’t put any stock or hold to human religion but I can tell you, I prayed for them so much.” She admitted.

“You’ve seen so much Eve. But you have such peace, and optimism, a brought outlook, and you seem so happy.” She looked over at her, “I admire and revere you so much.”

Eve smiled, “I’ve just lived much longer sweetheart. I’ve learned much through trial and error. Just as you do. Just as humans do.”

“My life is one big error.” Dani said with a sigh, “The prospect of it lasting forever fills me with dread.”

“Oh Dani, there’s so many wonderful and beautiful things in the world around us. You have the opportunity, time and privilege to see it all. We would love to show you all of it.” She said wrapping her arm around her holding her tight.

She gave a nod in silence before looking at Eve, “Eve,” She began slowly, “Can I talk to you about something kind of personal?”

“Of course darling.” Eve noticed how nervous and uncomfortable she was. Something was bothering her since they had left Tangiers.

“I don’t want to offend you or upset you but . . . but I . . . well I just . . .” She stopped looking down.

“Darling, it takes something very epic for me to be offended.” Eve reassured her with a smile.

Dani took a breath collecting her thoughts. “I’m not . . . a lesbian. I’m not even bisexual . . . I mean . . . I don’t think that I am.” She started but stopped another moment. “But, you’re so beautiful. And I . . . well I don’t . . .” She shook her head, “It’s just that so . . . .” She was starting to wish she’d just kept her mouth shut.

Eve smiled, “Dani, sweetheart. How would it feel to know that I think you are absolutely stunning? And that I have had such thoughts about you as well?”

Dani looked at her, “Really?” She said. “You don’t think it’s weird or kind of creepy?”

“No, of course it isn’t. Have you ever been with another woman before?” Eve asked. Dani shook her head no. “Would you like to try?”

If it were still possible, Dani would have blushed bright red. “I’ve just been wondering about it is all. Not that I’m . . . you know, hitting on you, or casing on you because I really wouldn’t know what I was doing. I don’t think . . . I think I wouldn’t be comfortable with it.”

Eve knew that she was curious about it, but it didn’t seem as though she was ready to explore it. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Dani to let her know she wasn’t upset and would be open to it if she wished to try. Then they turned and headed back to their hotel to eat and turn in for the day.

 

Music

It had been four weeks since Eve and Dani left and they wouldn’t be back for at least another two. He just sat strumming his guitar starring at the ceiling. He felt so cold and empty and was doing his best to keep himself occupied. But with both of his girls gone, it hardly seemed worth the effort to get out of bed when he woke in the evenings. It was exhausting not to be able to see them. To make matters worse wherever Dani and Eve was, cell phone service was unreliable at best. He’d called several times this week not having heard back from them. It always went directly to voicemail, indicating there was no service.

When he slept, he could feel them. It made things better for a time, but not being able to hold them and touch them was emotionally and physically painful.

He and Eve lived apart mostly and he had been living alone for large stretches of time. Years would go by. But right now, being alone felt unbearable. He’d grown accustomed to having someone close, to having them in his arms. Not having that right now felt like a total nightmare. It felt hollow and empty.

He’d written a few songs, and he’d written one for Dani. It seemed strange to him that the melody came so easily and flowed onto the page. Maybe it had been in his mind for a while; he just hadn’t played and recorded it.

The next trip, he would be the one to take them. To take Dani. To show her some amazing things zombies didn’t even know about. Adam sighed and stood putting his instrument aside going to the kitchen to fix some blood. When he opened the fridge he took out the box from the bottom shelf and opened it. It was filled with truffles. She made them fresh before they left so he would have plenty while they were away. Always she was thinking about him. Every since the moment they first met she did everything and more to ensure he had everything he needed, everything he wanted. She did it even now, after everything that happened.

He ate one truffle and took out another before returning them to the fridge. They had to come home soon.

 

Family Meetings

Adam met Eve and Dani at the airport, to escort them home. When they arrived he found that Dani seemed much more comfortable with Eve. It was a relief to be honest; perhaps they would all be able to relax a bit.

They each hugged Adam before he picked up their bags and they went out getting in a cab heading home. When they got there, Dani got out first dialing the clinic to let them know she was back and to find out her schedule for the week.

Eve turned to Adam, “Did you get it?” She asked anxiously.

“It arrived this morning.” He answered.

“Wonderful darling.” Eve said with a smile kissing his cheek. They got out of the car getting their bags as they headed up the stone stairway to their home.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get back in time. Her birthday is tomorrow.” Adam reminded her.

“Oh darling, did you miss us?” Eve said with a smile knowing he did. “I think things might be a bit better for us now. She and I are much closer then we have ever been. We sorted out many things.”

“Good.” Adam said as they kissed.

“We brought back gifts.” Eve said as they went into the house, “Let’s have supper and I’m sure Dani wants to tell you all about our trip.”

A little while later Dani sat on the floor, Eve and Adam were sitting on the couch. Adam opened the box they’d brought for him and his eyes lit up. He brought out a beautiful black Spanish Guitar. He was speechless.

“1882. When we saw it we knew it had to be yours.” Eve said.

“It’s beautiful.” He said looking inside and turning it over before fitting it under his arm. It was perfect. “Such flawless condition for being so old.” Adam smiled, “The year Joaquin Turina was born.” Just then Dani’s phone rang and she got up from the floor.

“You guys are better than Wikipedia and probably much more accurate and reliable. I swear.” She said with a smile answering her phone as she went into the next room. Adam and Eve looked at each other thinking it was strange she was getting a phone call this time of night.

“I hope they don’t want her to go into work tomorrow. It’ll ruin our plans.” Eve said quietly so only Adam could hear her.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Wherever she works, they can’t seem to get along without her for long.” Adam replied as he strummed a tune on the beautiful guitar.

 

Velvet Darkness

“Dani.” Adam said softly leaning down over her. She had flopped down on the bed on her phone call and had fallen asleep when she hung up. Adam smiled a bit leaning down close taking in her scent. “Darling.” He said gently into her ear. He rested his hand on her shoulder stroking her arm.

She took a breath keeping her eyes closed, “I’ll bet Eve is more awake then I am.” She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

“It’s Wednesday, love.” He rested his hand on her waist, “What’s the rule?”

“That we sleep together.” She reached up patting the bed beside her, “So sleep.”

“Hmm.” Reaching up he rested his hand to her head, “We fed well, you shouldn’t still be so exhausted.”

“We ran out of truffles Saturday.” She said with a sigh, “I get it now, traveling really blows.” She said with a yawn. “I’ll make more this week.” She opened on eye looking at him, “How’s your supply?”

“I have some left. Why? Did you think I was going to gorge myself on them the day after you left?” He questioned.

“No.” She admitted, “After you dropped us off at the airport.”

Adam gave her a look before reaching down and removing her shoes and socks. “Either way you aren’t going to be comfortable sleeping like that.” He took her hands and pulled her to sit up. Dani groaned in protest feeling aches and pains all over. “Come on. Off. All of it.” Dani grumbled and unbuttoned her blouse. Adam disappeared a few minutes before coming back in with a box and a large glass of heated blood. Dani was down to her bra and panties and had fallen to the side back into the pillows. “No.” Adam took her shoulders sitting her back up. “You go to sleep in this state you’re going to be miserable when you wake up.” He sat down with her and held the glass to her lips, “Now drink.” He demanded.

Dani grumbled something under her breath before she took the glass drinking deeply. After just two swallows her eyes opened. She was feeling much better as she finished draining the glass. She smiled and could feel the warmth deep inside of her.

“There’s my girl.” Adam said seeing the change, “You need to make certain that you drink as much as you need when you’ve been traveling. Sleep and rest alone isn’t going to cut it.” She gave a nod putting the empty glass aside. Adam reached over opening the box and taking out a truffle holding it up to her lips.

“Are we really going to put a sugar high on top of that?” She asked.

“Won’t hurt.” He said waiting for her to take a bite. Dani took a breath shaking her head before giving in and taking a bite. Adam popped the other half in his mouth as they ate the truffle together. He smiled and leaned over turning her face towards him and kissed her gently. Dani closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a moment the kiss became deeper and they wrapped their arms around each other lying back down together on the bed.

Adam grinned feeling her body had become warm from the blood he had over heated on purpose. It really was rough traveling, and she had escaped really feeling the effects of it before now because of her invention. “I feel like Jello.” She giggled. He embraced her tight against his body, the feel of their skin together his was absolutely delicious.

“Good.” He kissed her head. After a moment he leaned down finding her lips again devouring her taste. He ran his tongue over her teeth tasting a mixture of blood and chocolate. “Mmm.” He growled against her mouth.

Dani leaned closer nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck. He smelled so wonderful. It wasn’t just the blood, but his presence and touch filled her with a peaceful calm. It wasn’t the same with Eve, not as intense. They continued to nuzzle and pet each other before Adam rested his face to hers and whispered into her ear, “How much have you missed me?”

“More then I can tell you.” She whispered back.

He grinned embracing her tighter, “It’s good to have my girl’s home again.” He found her lips and kissed her hungrily as Dani slid her hand into his hair. Adam rolled them onto her back as he lay over her. The kiss broke as he looked down into her eyes, stroking her soft hair. Both his and Dani’s eyes began to glow as they looked at each other. It seemed as though time slowed down for a second, and then sped up to lightening fast. Before either of them knew what was happening, Adam was deep inside of her body thrusting in anxious strokes as she bowed and arched her back eagerly beneath him taking all he gave her. They came together crying out in utter bliss clinging to one another’s bodies.

As their bodies calmed he leaned close to her ear, “I love you sweetheart.” He whispered.

“I love you.” She whispered back, “With all my heart.” He smiled and they kissed before curling up in each other’s falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

Missing

Eve sat on the couch as Adam paced back and forth. It was getting dangerously close to sunrise, and Dani hadn’t returned from work. “Darling, she’s been gone from the clinic for several weeks, I imagine she had work pile up in her absence. You know Dani, she won’t leave it unfinished.”

He didn’t respond as he continued to pace like an agitated wolf. Something seemed off, he could feel it. There were candles lit about the room, a large bouquet of flowers on the table, and a gift for Dani’s birthday they had specially ordered for her. A beautiful close fitting leather choker necklace with three skull shaped stones at the center. On the left side one made of onyx, on the left one made of opal, and the center one of amethyst.

Eve picked up her phone pressing the redial button, “I’ll call her again.” She said listening to it ring, but once again no answer came and it went to voice mail. “Hello sweetheart, we’re still trying to get a hold of you please call us back as soon as you have a moment.” She hung up and Adam rolled his eyes as their call hit a dead end again.

“We couldn’t celebrate her birthday on the actual day because she’s gone in every night this week. She probably thinks I completely forgot about it again.” Adam said in annoyance. “She was just supposed to go in briefly to fill out bloody forms, that’s what she said. She should have been back hours ago.” Eve didn’t know what to say. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as well but didn’t know what it meant either.

 

Unfortunate Circumstances

Dani felt sick to her stomach and rubbed her eyes. “Dani.” She heard a voice say as someone opened one of her eyes then the other. “Wake up.” They said patting her face a little. She took a breath before she could focus. This wasn’t her bed, this wasn’t even her room. Her eyes turned towards the person who was addressing her as he laid a cool cloth against her face.

“Sean?” She asked a little confused. Then she froze in place, “What did you call me?”

He sighed putting the cloth aside, “Dani. I know your real name. I’ve known . . . for a while.” He admitted with shame in his voice.

Dani sat up starring at him, “What? Why? How?”

He paused a moment turning his eyes away before looking at her, “I’ve been paid an obscene amount of money to . . . .well to watch you. Keep an eye on you. Report on how you’re doing, what you’re doing.”

“By whom?” she demanded.

“The Ransack Corporation. They’re experts on Vampires, and vampire related activates. You showed up on their radar when you listed your medical disabilities.” He answered.

Dani’s eyes closed and she sighed shaking her head, “Yeah. We’ve met.” She opened her eyes, “Ransack Corporation? Seriously? Sort of hits the nail squarely on the head.” She looked around, “Where is this? What the fuck am I doing here?” She asked. He didn’t answer, and he just turned his eyes away. Dani frowned, “Sean, where am I?” She demanded.

“I wasn’t just supposed to watch you.” He said slowly. “I was supposed to gain your trust, and . . . well . . . I was supposed to . . . because I’m human they wanted to see if . . .”

Dani’s face changed and she reached out smacking him hard across the face. So hard it almost knocked him off the bed, she could have easily broken his neck if she had hit him just a little bit harder. “How dare you. How DARE you!” She shouted. “I thought you actually liked me.”

“I did. I do!” he said quickly, “I really and truly do. I wish I never agreed to any of it, I shouldn’t have taken the money.”

“No, you really shouldn’t have.” She got up from the bed feeling sick to her stomach. “What’s wrong with me?” She demanded.

“I injected you with a serum that rendered you unconscious long enough for me to spirit you away from the clinic. It’s a side effect from the medication. I’m sorry.” Times running out, Dani. The deadline was actually a few weeks ago, but you left the country. Now they’re getting worried you’re going to go off grid and disappear again. They don’t want to lose you and aren’t going to let you keep roaming about freely.” He explained.

Dani starred at him, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” She said, “What they’ll do to me, what they’ve done already? You’ve put my entire family in danger with your asinine greed!”

“No, they just want you. That’s all.” Sean said quickly.

“Oh, is that all?” She snapped.

“Look. We can buy some more time. If you cooperate and have sex with me, it will keep them at bay. If they think I’ve succeeded in seducing you, then they’ll stay back and wait to see if nature takes its course.” He said quickly.

Dani just stared at him speechless, “Sean . . . what is WRONG with you? You are one of the smartest guys I know, and you’ve been so kind and charming. Are you seriously sitting here wanting to blackmail me into fucking you?”

“No!” He exclaimed. “God no!” He sighed in frustration, “Dani, I already liked from the moment I met you. I wanted to take you out. And God knows, I’ve fantasized about what it would be like if we made love. I wanted us to spend time and be together but you’ve been so resistant. Whenever I think we’re getting closer, you run away from me.”

“Because I don’t love you Sean, I can’t. I love someone else. I love him so much it hurts. Just kissing you . . . it was wrong.” She explained. “There was a time I thought I wanted you too, I thought I wanted to spend the night or day with you. But I can’t. I can never ever betray him like that.”

“I understand. Truly I do.” He said. “And I’ve respected that you’re heart belongs to someone else, but these people. They are some terrifying people Dani. I don’t want them to hurt you, but if we don’t give them what they want, they’re going to take you away.”

“For Christ sake! When did my life become all about sex!” She shouted standing from the bed. “I could have had kids when I was still human; nobody was tripping over each other lining up for a shot at it!” She looked at him, “What about you! If you did manage to get me pregnant would you be okay with it being experimented on?” Sean looked down dropping his head. “Are they paying you enough to turn a blind eye to that?”

“Please,” Sean began, “I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want anyone to hurt you. You are such a lovely young woman. You’re intelligent, your funny, you are so caring and good at everything you do. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to accept what you are? I see you with patients; you truly care for them and want to help them. You have such a good and tender heart and a healers touch. I would think you couldn’t be that way if you have to eat people to survive.”

“I don’t eat people!” She exclaimed. “It’s the 21st century; don’t you think we would have found a way around from killing people to survive by now?” Sean looked away again. She looked at her watch and scoffed, “It’s morning. The sun is up, I can’t go home!”

“Dani, its just sex. That’s all. Isn’t it worth keeping your freedom? Would sex with me be so horrible if it keeps you and your family safe?” He questioned.

“It isn’t just sex, Sean! Do you understand what it is they want? Why they want you to have sex with me? They want to see if I can be impregnated by a human. You would be trying to get me pregnant! What about this entire situation is escaping you!” She shouted.

“Shhhh.” He said motioning for her to lower her voice. “Look, I honestly don’t think it’s possible. Cross species genetics wouldn’t permit it. But it would keep you and the others safe for a few months while the corporation waits to see if anything comes of it.” He explained. “If they think we are together romantically, then they won’t be concerned you’re going to move and disappear again.”

Dani starred at him shaking her head in disbelief. “The closest anything of yours is going to get to me is via a turkey baster.” She hissed.

Sean stood walking towards her but she stepped back, “Dani please listen to me.” He began. “I know what you are, I can help you. You don’t have to worry about hiding your secrets from me. I’m a doctor and we can research this phenomenon together. Maybe find out why it’s possible you can have children.”

“No, you can’t. Don’t you think I’ve tried?” She stepped towards him, “Did they tell you what they’ve done? They’re responsible for the death of two of my children already. The first one they ripped out of me and put in a jar. The second one they forced on me and wired it up like a Christmas tree.” She placed her hand over her abdomen, “They sewed a device the size of a cigarette pack into my body that was the most excruciatingly painful thing I’ve ever experienced. To get it out of me to stop the pain resulted in the death of another child.”

“I promise you, Dani. I swear that I will not impregnate you.” He said. “It’s just sex.” He repeated from before.

“To you it’s just sex.” She said, “To Adam it’s an utter betrayal. My body doesn’t belong to those people; it doesn’t even belong to me. It’s his.”

“It’s the only option left to you right now. You can’t run, Dani. They won’t let you. If we do this it will give you time to plan your escape, to plan how to get away and slip from their fingers.” He said.

“I can do that now. You’d be surprised how quickly we can move when we need to.” She said.

“You are supposed to have excellent hearing, why aren’t you listening to me. They are prepared for you. They’re watching you, day and night. If you show any signs, even the slightest hint you might flee or are aware of their presence, they are going to take you. Probably the others as well since they helped you escape last time.” Sean said quickly.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t believe I had you pegged so completely wrong.” Dani said in disgust.

“You didn’t, you don’t!” He sighed in frustration, “I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn’t know how. If I’d told you at the clinic they would have known and would have taken you then.” Dani didn’t like this; she didn’t like any part of this. To find out that they were trapped, now it seemed certain they knew about Eve too.

“I won’t let them take Adam again. I won’t let them take Eve.” She said in a stern tone.

“Adam and Eve? Seriously?” She shot him a look and he held up his hands. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I can help you. I promise. But we need time, a way to spirit the three of you out of the country and off their radar. This is the only way.”

Dani thought about it a moment. At least this time there was a heads up. But it just proved what she had feared for so long. Her staying with Eve and Adam was putting them in danger, directly in harm’s way. “What if I just turned myself over to them? Would they be satisfied with that and leave the others alone?”

“With what I know of them, with what YOU know of them, what do you honestly think?” Sean questioned. Of course they wouldn’t be satisfied with that. They’d snatch them at the first opportunity so they could use them to experiment on too. “I could just stay over with you, actual sex isn’t necessary.”

“They’d know.” He said with a sigh.

“How would they know?” She demanded.

“Dani, they have information about you that I can’t explain. They have readings and specialized devices; they have studies that will make it painfully obvious that you aren’t having sex with a human when you go into work. They’re monitoring you there and everywhere else too. Not to mention I’m meant to take readings and samples after we . . . .” He stopped feeling as though he had said it enough already.

Dani shook her head and lashed out smacking him across the face again. She couldn’t believe this was happening, or that he would have agreed to it in the first place. “I can’t, Sean.” She said seriously. “There is no ‘meaningless’ sex for me anymore. It means something. Even if I can detach from it making it meaningless to me, it would still mean something to him.”

“If he loves you as you love him, then I think he would forgive you under the circumstances.” Sean said. Dani crossed her arms looking away. “Are you in a monogamous relationship with him?” He asked deciding to approach this from a different direction.

“In a way.” She answered reluctantly.

“So you are the only one he ever has sex with?” He asked.

“They’re married, Sean.” She snapped. “For several hundred years.”

His brows raised, “Hundreds of years? They’re really that old?” She just stared at him darkly. “He’s lovers with you both. Why can’t you have another lover too? It seems only fair. You aren’t married to him, so by all rights you’re single and free to do as you please.”

“You just don’t get it!” She said throwing her hands up. “I can’t explain it to you because sometimes I don’t fully understand it myself!”

“Dani, you have a very rational and analytical mind.” He said, “Can you think of another way out of this? They’ve had weeks to set up a network of agents and devices to keep tabs on you. You move in a way that makes them nervous or they don’t like, and it’s over.” He shook his head, “Please Dani, I don’t want to force you into anything.”

She turned starring at him her eyes glowing slightly, “Force me? You really think you could?”

“If I had too, for your own sake. Yes.” He said once again racked with guilt and shame.

“I could break you in half. I could rip your throat out, and chew on your guts.” She hissed.

“But you wouldn’t. No one who cares for people like you do could kill someone so easily in cold blood.” Sean said. Dani shook her head looking away. Sean stepped closer to her, “Dani please. I know I’ve lied to you. But I never lied about how I feel about you. I would never, ever be so crass and presumptuous to do this. Never did I once imagine you to be ‘a bit of fun’ or a ‘one night stand’. I respect you in ways you can’t even image. But if this helps you, I am more than willing to offer myself up to be what you need to stay free.” He sighed, “If you walk out of here tonight and we haven’t been together, it’s over. They’ll take you. All three of you. And this time it’ll be nearly impossible for you to escape them.”

Dani sighed and closed her eyes; she wasn’t seeing a way out of this. There wasn’t time, and there wasn’t a way to get them out safely. They had the disadvantage of not being able to move outdoors in daylight. The people that were after Dani could move about at will. There wasn’t anything else she could do right now, she was trapped and had no choice. “When this is over.” She said realizing she had to resolve herself to going along with this, “If they want to kill you for your betraying us, I won’t stop them.”

Sean gave a nod, “I understand.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	14. Dark Nights - Chapter 14

Surrealism

“Jade.” Dani sat starring into the microscope but not really seeing anything as she was lost in deep thought. “Jade!” She shook it off and looked over seeing Sean standing next to her trying to get her attention.

“What?” She said in an annoyed tone not really wanting to speak with him when she didn’t absolutely have to.

“You’ve been off the clock for an hour. If you don’t leave soon you’re going to be stuck in the clinic all day again.” He cautioned. “You should go home. You haven’t been home in two days. Won’t they be concerned?”

She picked up her phone showing it to him before putting it back down. Of course she’d talked to Eve to let her know she was all right, but there was so much she hadn’t told them. She didn’t know how to even begin.

Sean sighed, “If you don’t want to go home yet, you should come back to my place. Staying in the clinic another day probably isn’t the best idea. Appearances, you know?”

“Do you feel badly about any of this at all?” Dani asked.

“Yes. I do.” He answered. Dani shook her head before looking back into the microscope. Sean hated this and he knew it was his fault. He should have warned her when they first approached him, she could have escaped before they had time to dig in and surround them. “You need to rest.” He said before turning and leaving her alone in the lab.

After a few minutes, Dani picked up a pen and wrote some notes down. With a sigh she took off her gloves and stood. When she turned around she came face to face with Eve and Adam. “What are you guys doing here?” She asked starring at them in wide-eyed horror.

“We’ve come to take you home.” Eve said releasing Adam’s hand and moving closer to her. “You haven’t been back, we know something’s wrong.”

Dani’s eyes starred at Adam before turning away unable to look at him stepping back. No doubt all the cleaners and other scents in the clinic were drowning out the scent that would have already informed them of some of what was happening.

“Come home with us sweetheart, we’ll sort everything out there.” Eve said as it would be sunrise before too long.

“I can’t.” Dani said her eyes welling up with tears. Eve reached up stroking her hair. They could see she was in some kind of trouble, but what she was most obviously afraid of and trying to avoid was Adam. Eve looked over at him knowing he was going to have to be the one to convince her to come back with them.

Adam could sense there was something different, something troubling her greatly. He walked to her standing before her looking down at her eyes that were afraid to look up at him. “Dani, come home.” He said in a gentle voice. Dani’s lip quivered as she closed her eyes hanging her head in shame.

 

What to Do

As soon as Dani walked in the door to their house she retreated into the bathroom and bathed thoroughly. When she came out, Eve and Adam were waiting for her in the living room to find out what was going on. She couldn’t keep it from them, they needed to know.

Eve sat next to Dani on the couch and Adam stood close by listening as she relayed the story. After she had told them everything there was a long period of silence between them. “This is my fault.” Dani said finally. “Because I went to work at the clinic. I made it easy for them to find us.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. She took a jagged breath, “If you guys leave now, you can slip away. Disappear. Their focus will be on me and they won’t hound you.”

“Don’t be so fucking foolish.” Adam snapped at her suggestion.

“We aren’t going to leave you behind.” Eve added.

“There aren’t a whole lot of options here you guys. I screwed up. Again! I’ve put you both in danger. You need to get out and away from here while you still can.” Dani said covering her eyes, “I did this. I don’t want you guys to get hurt or killed because I’m an idiot.”

“What do you imagine we’re going to do here, Dani?” Eve demanded. “Just leave you here, fleeing while you’re sold into the white slave trade?”

“If it makes it possible for you to escape, I’ll fuck everybody in Tangiers twice!” She exclaimed. She sighed in frustration getting up from the couch. “You guys can’t spend the rest of your eternity cleaning up my messes. You have to go and leave me to figure this out on my own.”

Adam broke in, “That’s just fucking great. What better learning experience then for you to be taken by sadists and experimented on until there’s nothing left but a pile of burnt ash. That’s fucking brilliant!”

“It’s my own fault! If I had listened to you in the first place, used a little common sense this wouldn’t have happened!” She shouted back at him.

“Alright, everyone just calm down.” Eve said standing up between them . “Losing our heads and fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to help the situation.” They both sighed turning away from each other. “What about Sean?” Eve asked Dani. Adam’s eyes flashed at the name. “Do you think he’s telling you the truth? Or is he twisting things to play an angle for his own purposes?”

Dani sighed, “I don’t know. Some of it doesn’t add up. Why would he accept being paid off when he doesn’t need the money? He comes from money, his family is very wealthy.”

“Maybe ‘money’ wasn’t the pay off.” Adam said in a low voice.

Dani’s eyes closed turning her eyes away. It hurt her deeply to be betrayed by Sean like this. It took someone truly depraved to agree to do something like this. Eve walked over and wrapped her arm around Dani knowing she was in terrible pain. “I honestly . . . . thought . . .” She couldn’t even finish the sentence covering her mouth. Eve rubbed her arm hugging her close.

“Darling,” Eve said gently. “Can you do this? Be truthful.”

“I don’t know how much time it’s going to buy.” She answered honestly. “Maybe a few weeks.”

“That will give us a chance to figure something out. To find out just how many people are here and what sort of surveillance they have on us. As you said, their main focus is going to be on you. That could give Adam and I a chance to access the situation.” Eve said. “What’s to be done in the meantime?”

“I have to maintain the illusion that Sean and I are involved romantically. I’ll have to go out with him, spend days with him in his apartment . . . sleep with him.” She couldn’t face Adam. “The minute it seems like we aren’t romantically involved, they’re going to move in.”

“What happens if this little experiment of theirs works?” Adam said in anger and disgust, “What then?”

Dani could hardly bear the thought of that happening, “Then I’m fucked. In every sense of the word.”

Adam’s temper flared having been simmering just below the surface. “No.” He said in a stern tone. “This isn’t going to happen; I will not allow this to continue.”

“Adam . . .” Eve said seeing how enraged he was, and knowing Dani’s heart was already torn to shreds over this.

“NO.” He said louder and more forcefully not accepting this, any of it. “You are not their lab rat, or their whore. I’m not going to let them make you one.”

Dani took a breath gathering her senses and stood up straight. “It’s too late.” She said before turning and looking at him, “They already have.” Adam clinched his jaw leaning his head back his eyes remaining on her. “I know you’re angry with me. You’re probably disgusted with me. But I love you both so much. You are more of a family to me then my own ever was. If it were just me, I’d turn myself over to them rather than sleep with someone who has lied to me, betrayed me, and deceived me for so long. I hate him.” She couldn’t take this anymore. It was so shameful and humiliating. Dani shook her head and went to her room closing the door.

Adam turned pacing as his hands were clinched so tight in anger his nails were cutting into his skin. Eve started to say something but Adam turned punching the wall putting his hand through the brick. Eve sighed looking down, what a mess.

 

Endless days

Dani sat on the edge of Sean’s bed in silence in her pajamas. Sean took her pulse, her temperature and a small blood sample. “How was I supposed to not be suspicious of this? What were you going to say this was? Foreplay?”

“You were supposed to be asleep.” He admitted. “Vampires seem to be somewhat sluggish during the day. Mostly in the evening before they feed. That’s when I was meant to do this.”

“You know, they sure told you a hell of a lot of stuff about us.” She said giving him a look.

“I imagine they wanted to make me aware of the danger I would be in and caution I should take.” He said putting the sample away in the case and writing down the readings.

“What’s with taking my pulse when I don’t have a heartbeat?” She said with a sigh.

“They have a theory that it beats sometimes. So this is one of the readings they require.” He explained putting the equipment away.

“They tried that already, it didn’t work.” She said in annoyance remembering how they had electrocuted her over and over even when she begged them to stop. Sean turned towards her a moment and she looked away from him.

“Dani, what else could I have done?” He asked, “If I declined they would have just gone around me. They might have just captured you and spirited you away. I didn’t want that. Agreeing to this was the only way I could help you.”

“And yourself.” She said. “If you had any idea what those people did to us . . .”

“I can imagine.” He broke in, “The way they speak of you, the terminology they use is very telling. I don’t think of you that way and would never treat you like that. Not ever.”

Dani sighed and shook her head, “Let’s just get this over with.” She said lying down. “Have to be at work shortly after sunset.”

Sean closed his eyes. This isn’t the way he wanted things to be between them. Reaching over he opened the drawer taking out what looked like a smelling salts capsule.

She knew already what it was; she didn’t need to be told. “That . . . turns us into primal, feral animals. If you recall, you’re nothing but food to me. How badly to you want to die?”

He sighed putting it back in the drawer. Sean looked at her reaching up touching her face. Dani closed her eyes turning her face away from him. “If that won’t help you.” He began as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips. “This will.” At once he plunged a needle into her shoulder injecting her with a powerful sedative. Dani cried out at the painful sting and covered her shoulder with her hand as she sat up. Dani looked at him in horror.

“I was cooperating with you!” She said starring at him not understanding why he would do this. Her eyes started to flutter close and her body went limp.

“I know.” He quickly reached out and caught her in his arms before she fell and laid her back down against the pillows. He smoothed her hair back from her eyes. “But the only things I ever see in your eyes are tears and hate.” Sean said softly. “You aren’t the only one suffering through this.” He kissed her gently then he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off putting it aside before laying over her unconscious body. He studied her face for a moment as she slept, wishing she would look at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes in the way he looked at her. “I’m sorry. This really is for you.” He whispered kissing her softly.

 

Shock and Depression

Dani lay on her bed curled up in the fetal position staring at the wall. It was bad before with everything that had happened. But this? This was somehow far worse. What kind of existence was this? What was the point of it? For a while, back in Detroit she was happy. There was her job; there was Adam, her apartment she had worked extremely hard on, and a clean and steady supply of blood. Things were going so well. Then she got sick, and things started to rapidly fall apart from there.

If she somehow got out of this, she knew she couldn’t stay with them anymore. She had to get away from them and stay away from them. She’d disrupted their lives enough. They were old enough and smart enough they could disappear. But she was a liability. To many times already she’d put them in harm’s way, she made Adam’s life a living hell, and Eve who had the patience of a saint had to be getting tired of all her nonsense too.

A hand gently rested on Dani’s arm bringing her back to herself. “Please.” She said in a broken voice, “Please don’t touch me.” But it didn’t seem to matter. Adam lay behind her, his body melding to hers as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight in his embrace resting his cheek to hers. “Please.” She whispered as her body trembled. Adam just held her tighter closing his eyes. He kissed her cheek then gently spoke in her ear, “I still love you sweetheart.” His voice was so soft and comforting; it eased the unbearable pain in her heart. “Nothing is ever going to change that. Not in a million years.”

“I reek of him.” She said softly, “Even though I scrub in boiling water, his scent remains. I can’t get him off of me.” She whispered her voice in pieces.

“Shhh.” He said resting his cheek to hers once more holding tighter still. There was another quiet moment of silence before he finally asked her, “What does he do, Dani?” He questioned. “Does he at least . . . hold you with care and have tenderness in his touch?”

She didn’t know what to say when she did her best not to think about it. “He tried.” She finally replied. “I don’t know what he does now. He’s turned me into a living doll. A play thing.”

It was infuriating; taking her senses and will from her, leaving her helpless and vulnerable. Whatever it had been before, it was rape now. Pure and simple. “He won’t survive this. I promise you.”

“It doesn’t change what’s already been done.” She held her his arms against her, his touch was the only thing to keep her from falling apart completely.

Adam’s hand found hers lacing their fingers together. He thought for a moment deciding to try and take her mind off of it and turn to something else. “Do you know that it was Eve’s people who built Stonehenge?” He began. “There is a moment that only lasts for a fraction of a second at dawn, and then once more a dusk that catches the light and shadows making the massive stones glow in all of their ancient glory. Humans can’t see it with their eyes, nor feel the millenniums that have passed through it. We can. It’s beautiful and fills those who witness it with a peace and understanding that is indescribable.”

Dani closed her eyes imagining it as he spoke having seen pictures of Stonehenge but never having visited the UK before now, “Is it green? Emerald green all around it?” She questioned.

“Yes.” He said holding her hand tighter. “It shimmers in the moonlight, especially when it’s rained. The droplets of water on the grass sparkle like a blanket of diamonds.” She smiled softly imagining how beautiful it must be to see.

“It sounds so wonderful.” She said softly.

“You’ll see it. We’ll take you there. Soon.” He replied. Dani’s eyes opened as her smile faded. If only she could go with them. Stay with them. “It will be good for us to travel and see how the places we’ve been have changed, or remained the same.”

Of course Adam didn’t like her smelling of another man. It assaulted his senses in every direction. But he also knew it wasn’t her fault. It was tearing her apart inside. The last time she was so beaten down was when they were caged like beasts. She had had a rough time of it her entire life as well as her undead life. He would take it all for her if he could; erase all those memories, take the burden from her shoulders and heart.

It wasn’t as though he and Eve hadn’t gone through extraordinary, dangerous, and painful times. But they weren’t all compacted in the short period of just 3-5 years. It was fucking ridiculous. She was such a sweet, brilliant, optimistic and enthusiastic girl. But all of this was changing her, crushing her spirit. It was painful to see and not be able to do anything about it.

“Let me love you.” He requested gently in her ear realizing that she might not have been up for such activities right now. “Let me remind you what making love is, so you don’t forget.” He said kissing her neck holding her body tighter to his.

“It isn’t a good idea right now, Adam.” She said softly not wanting to disappoint him. “Where Sean is a shot in the dark, we already know you’re a sure thing.”

“Forget all that nonsense.” He said, “All that experimentation, breeding, cold, clinical rubbish. Just enjoy our being together. The pleasure we share in our most intimate moments. Do you remember what it was like when we made love before all of this came about? The peace, the profound way our souls would touch and entwine into one as we held each other in the darkness?” Adam whispered.

Of course she remembered. “You always make everything so clear when I’m confused or afraid. Being with you makes everything right when everything is so wrong, and spiraling out of control.” She held his arms against her, “You are still the only thing that makes it better. Makes everything better . . . makes it not hurt so much.”

Adam ran his thumb over the back of her hand before raising it to his lips and kissing her fingers, then her palm, then her wrist holding it against his face. She rolled back towards him and he leaned down kissing her tenderly. They looked into each other’s eyes for several moments in silence. Touching and caressing each other’s faces. Words weren’t needed between them. Not right now, not in this moment. Dani rolled further onto her back so she could face him into his embrace. They kissed again slowly, lovingly before nuzzling against each other just wanting to be as close as possible. To feel each other, and cherish one another, to bask in the love they shared between them. Adam wanted to take this slow and be ever so gentle with her. His beautiful Dani.

 

Sunset

Adam came out of Dani’s bedroom putting on his shirt, carefully pulling the door closed so she wouldn’t be disturbed. He walked into the living room where Eve was pouring their breakfast. “How is she darling?” She asked.

“Resting. Better then she has these past few weeks.” Eve handed him his glass of blood as he sat down next to her on the couch. She could see that Adam was in a better mood as well. He hated being helpless, not being able to do anything, to protect and spare her from this psychological torture she was being subjected to.

“She’ll be due into work before long.” Eve reminded him taking her glass and leaning back on the couch.

“Fuck them.” Adam replied, “I turned off her phone and pulled the plug on her alarm. She needs her rest.”

Eve agreed and reached over resting her hand on his shoulder rubbing his arm. “We know where they are, and who they are. We know they have her phone bugged, her computer as well. Of course the heaviest concentration of surveillance is on the clinic.” She said recounting everything they’d uncovered the past several weeks. “So now the trick is going to be getting the three of us out of Tangiers quickly, safely, and disappearing completely before they realize we’ve gone.”

“We need to make them understand that coming after us is more trouble than it’s worth.” Adam said. “That coming after Dani is deadly.”

Eve had been thinking the same thing, “It’s not going to be easy. Once it starts, we’re going to have a very small window of opportunity. She said. “We won’t be able to do it alone, there is too many of them and they’re spread out too far. We’re going to need Marlow’s people to help us again.”

“Because we all got along so splendidly the last time.” Adam scoffed with an eye roll.

“We’re all somewhat set in our ways after centuries of living and it makes working with each other a bit difficult. But this isn’t just for us, or for Dani. These people are trained vampire hunters, it concerns the others too.” Eve pointed out.

Adam sighed looking away. Dani was going to have to be used as a decoy and he hated it. Sean wasn’t like William, but there was still something off about him, something amiss. Trusting him was not an option. “Do you think she’s ready to do it on her own?”

“As angry as she is at him, as betrayed as she feels by this? He’s pushed her to the breaking point already.” Eve took his hand in hers, “She has to do it darling. It’s the only way for her to get the power back that he’s taken away from her.”

“For someone who professes repeatedly that he cares for her, he mistreats her in a grotesque manner.” Adam growled in a low voice.

“It does seem rather unnecessary to render her unconscious when she wasn’t fighting him. Unless he’s doing more to her then just taking her blood and temperature. Something she wouldn’t agree to if she were awake.” Eve suggested.

“There’s no discoloration on her thighs or hips like there was before when they were injecting her with fertility drugs. I checked her over thoroughly for anything that didn’t belong, but I didn’t find anything.” Adam said.

“They wouldn’t be using the same chemicals they used on her before. You are another vampire like she is, but Sean is human. Cross species genetics are tricky at the best of times.” Eve pointed out. Adam clinched his jaw looking away again still incredibly disgusted by this perverse turn of events. Not that the straightforward approach had been any better.

 

Zombie Shit

Dani hadn’t been feeling well from the moment she’d woken up. She was dizzy and somewhat out of it hardly able to keep up with anything around her. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, or as though she was looking through a wall of water. She sat in the break room at the clinic, her eyes staring at the blank wall. She didn’t even notice when 3 other nurses came in to eat their lunch.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor starring up at the ceiling as someone patted her face, “Jade? Honey? Can you hear me?” One of the nurses said, “Keep your eyes open for me sweetie.”

One of the other nurses ran for a doctor and the one they returned with was Sean, “What happened.” He asked kneeling down beside her opening each of her eyes and checking them.

“She just collapsed. She was sitting in here by herself when we came in and then she slumped over and fell to the floor.” The nurse said holding Dani’s hand. Sean looked at his watch seeing it was only a few hours before sunrise.

“Let’s get her to a bed.” Sean carefully picked her up from the floor and took her into one of the exam rooms. Once he was alone with her, he checked her reactions and her eyes again. “Dani. Can you hear me?” He said cupping her face in his hands, “Dani.” He said a bit more forcefully trying to get her attention. He sighed knowing she needed blood, but he couldn’t feed her here. He had to get her on her feet to be able to take her from the clinic.

Shaking his head he took out his phone dialing a number, “There’s a problem.”

 

Quick Fixes

“I told you that I didn’t want to use an untested substance on her.” Sean said in a raised voice. “She’s having a severely bad reaction to the chemicals. It’s severe enough that if she were still human, she’d be dead.”

A woman stood over Dani holding her arm still as she injected her with a blue solution. “This will counteract the drugs leaving it inert. She’ll be fine when she wakes up.” The woman reported, “And we couldn’t test it until we had her to test it on.” Sean sighed crossing his arms over his chest. “Still wrestling with your conscious I see.” She said rolling Dani’s sleeve back down. “How many times must I remind you? She’s a dangerous and deadly predator. Not some innocent girl. Have you any idea how many people died in the explosion her and her kind caused in Michigan?”

“You were holding her against her will and torturing her. Did you expect them not to fight back?” He asked thinking it was absurd to imagine otherwise. “They were defending themselves.”

“They feed off of the living to sustain their own lives, Dr. Hammon. She, like the others, are nothing more than parasites. You would do well to remember that.” She said seriously.

“They drink blood that’s been willingly given by donors. Who gave of themselves to sustain someone else’s life. Just because she drinks it rather than taking it intravenously is of little consequence.” He countered.

“You’ve betrayed them, betrayed her Dr. Hammon. Do you honestly think all your good intentions are going to save you from what they no doubt have in store for you?” She snapped.

“As it should be. The penalty for all rapists should be death.” He said in disgust looking away. “But no more of these little side experiments. One heartless and sadistic experiment at a time is quiet enough.” Dani groaned and started to stir, and Sean immediately walked over taking her hand touching her face.

They woman quickly put her things away, “You’ve got 48 minutes before sunrise. Get her on her feet, get her back to your apartment, and feed her. Do it fast before she becomes self aware enough to argue with you.” Sean shot her a look as she turned and left the room.

Sean sighed, “Dani. Come on. On your feet.” He said pulling her up from the table. “We’ve got to go right now.” He wrapped his arm around her waist helping her, “Come on.”

 

Decline

Adam sat on Dani’s bed, his back against the headboard as he held her tight curled up in his lap while she slept. Considering the state she had stumbled home in, it was a wonder she found their house at all. His cheek rested to her head as his hand caressed her back.

Eve came in carrying two pints of warm blood sitting on the bed beside them. Reaching over she smoothed Dani’s hair back from her face. Eve and Adam looked at each other in worried silence. Picking up one of the bags, Eve bit it open before moving closer and holding the opening to Dani’s mouth. When the first few drops fell on her parched lips, her tongue slid out catching them before she began to drink. They fed her both pints before undressing her and putting her into bed to rest. Both Adam and Eve curled up against either side of her, holding her between them.

When Dani stumbled in, her eyes were glazed over and dim. She had no idea who they were or even where she was. It was horrifying to see her like this, not knowing what had been done to her to cause this. It was strangely familiar as they cared for her, much as they had when Adam first found her mutilated body and took her home. All they could do was keep her well fed, watch and wait.

Three days passed with no improvement when a knock came to the front door. Eve answered it finding Sean standing on their doorstep. Before he could speak, her eyes flashed and she reached out grabbing him by the throat jerking him inside. She pushed the door shut before slamming him hard against the wall knocking his wind from him.

“How dare you come here after what you’ve done.” She growled at him. He reached up trying to pry her death grip from around his neck gasping for air.

“Please.” He begged, “I just want to know if she’s alright. I want to help her if I can.”

“Of course she’s not alright!” Eve snapped, “She’s been in a vegetative stage since she came home.” She slid him up the wall leaving his feet dangling in the air. “It is my husband’s dearest wish to flay you alive, and right now I’m inclined to let him.”

“I can help!” Sean gurgled clutching to her wrist, “Please let me help her, I beg you!”

“Help her?” Eve scoffed, “You’re the reason this happened in the first place.” He kicked against the wall before Eve released him dropping him to the floor. He gasped wrapping his hands around his throat astonished a small and thin woman like Eve could be so strong.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked at her, “Dani had a bad reaction to one of the experimental chemicals I was told to administer to her. When that happened I called the corporation for help. She’d collapsed at work. They came and injected her with something else that was supposed to counteract the first drug, but it seemed to only make her worse. I’d fallen asleep after taking her to my apartment, and when I woke up she was gone. It must have been when she came back here.”

“If you couldn’t help her before, what makes you think you can help her now?” Eve demanded.

“I think that the chemicals are staying in her body. They aren’t absorbing as they were meant to and they’re just sitting there. Vampire bodies don’t process things the same way humans do. I think if the chemicals were all flushed out of her system she’d get better.” He explained. “I think if she was put on dialyses it would clean the toxins from her blood.”

“Why? So you can just continue to experiment on her? Torture her?” Eve said in absolute disgust.

“I never wanted to hurt her. I don’t want anyone else to hurt her either. What else could I have done?” He asked.

“A good start would have been not deceiving and lying to her in the first place.” Eve replied, “She cared about you and trusted you.”

Sean looked away a moment still quite ashamed at his part in this, “I care for her too. I like spending time with her. She’s smart, and she’s funny, she’s so beautiful . . . . I wanted to get to know her . . . I hoped . . . . that she would like me too. But she always kept me at arm’s length.”

“Because she didn’t want to lead you on. She cared enough about you she didn’t want you to get hurt.” Eve said.

The young doctor sighed, “Will you let me help her??” He asked finding no empathy for his position. Not that he really expected to find any.

“You’re coming here is going to alert those people that we know about them. For a brilliant doctor, you certainly are a foolish boy.” Eve said. She looked at him a moment longer before relenting. She turned and motioned for him to follow her leading him to Dani’s room. She knew this wasn’t going to go over well with Adam and Sean would be lucky to make it two steps into the room.

Eve opened the door and stepped in first finding Adam sitting on the bed once again, his arms around Dani as he held her on his lap. Knowing that he wouldn’t drop her, this seemed like the opportune moment for Adam not to jump up and rip Sean’s throat out. When Sean stepped in, Adam’s eyes flashed beginning to glow. “What is he doing here.” He growled in a low voice, his teeth as sharp as razors.

“Pushing his luck.” Eve said her eyes fixed on the doctor as she closed the door of the room. “But he is a doctor, Adam. Who has information about her that can help.”

“If you don’t let me help, she could stay this way and never come out of it. Maybe even get worse.” Sean said seriously.

Sean looked down knowing he had to take whatever they gave him. Taking off his backpack, he opened it pulling out several bits of equipment. He approached the bed as Adam’s eyes began to glow brighter and his fangs began to show. Eve stayed close to Sean ready to take him down should he do anything they didn’t like. Sean took a breath sitting down on the bed next to Dani. He took her temperature then pressed his fingers to her wrist.

Eve and Adam looked at each other as he was not promoting confidence if he didn’t know they didn’t have a pulse. He reached up and started to unbutton Dani’s shirt and instantly Adam’s hand snapped up his sharp claws digging into the young doctor’s wrist in a warning. “I need to check her breathing.” Sean said quickly. Adam just stared at him darkly for a moment longer before releasing his hand.

The doctor sighed before taking out his stethoscope pressing it to her chest and listening a moment before moving it to other spots listening. “How long hasn’t she been breathing?”

“It isn’t necessary to breathe; it’s a habit from when she was human. She only breathes when she’s awake.” Eve said. Sean looked at Adam and then at Eve.

“The two of you seem to breathe.” He said putting his stethoscope around his neck. Neither Adam nor Eve answered him further not really interested in having a chat or exchange of information. Sean reached up feeling her throat, and then moved down feeling her shoulders and chest, then her abdomen. He opened her eyes that were pinpointed. He sighed, “You need to bring her into the clinic. The equipment I need is there.”

“Forget it.” Adam said in a dark tone.

“Adam.” Eve said understanding how he felt, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

“No fucking way! I have no intention of making it simple for them to capture us. To capture and take her. Especially when she can’t defend herself!” He exclaimed.

“If we were in the states I may have been able to have a smaller more portable set up that we could do here, but we just don’t have that resource. We have to take her into the clinic; it’s the only way to get the drugs out of her system.” He explained.

Adam just clinched his jaw holding Dani tighter. “Go back to the clinic.” Eve said, “See that everything is set up. We’ll be there in an hour.” She told him. Sean realized he was being dismissed and he looked at Dani again almost wanting to hold her hand. But it was plain if he tried that; he could lose his arm in the process. He put his equipment back in his bag, then picked it up putting it over his shoulder.

“An hour.” He repeated before heading out and going back to the clinic.

Eve sighed and looked at Adam walking over sitting next to them on the bed. “Blood isn’t enough to heal her.” Eve said gently, “If what he says is true, then this is what has to be done.”

“Eve.” Adam said in a low voice, “Are we really to entrust her care to the one who put her in this state in the first place?”

She shook her head, “What choice do we have darling? We cannot help her we have tried everything to our knowledge we can try to bring her out of this state. Simple blood is not healing her, we must do as he suggests.” Eve said gently.

Adam was less than happy with this. He looked down at his Dani, the state she was in, how she didn’t know she was in her own room, her own bed, nor him or Eve. It crushed his heart. “They’ll know we’re aware of them.” Adam warned.

“Get her ready so she’s decent to be taken out of the house, I’ll call Marlow. I believe that we’re about to depart Tangiers rather quickly.” Eve said. She stood taking out her phone and walking into the next room to get her things.

Adam sighed and looked down at Dani, she was in no condition to travel, to be moved, or when the time came, she was completely unable to defend herself. He held her tight closing her eyes and kissing her head gently, then embraced her again. “They’ll not take you. Never again.” He whispered.

 

Treatments

Eve stood next to the bed holding Dani’s hand as she was hooked up to machines covered in tubes and wires. “Did anyone see you come in?” Sean asked.

“No. We were very careful.” Eve said.

“He didn’t come with you?” Sean asked.

“He is around.” Was the only answer that she gave.

Sean checked the settings on the machines, noting the color of Dani’s blood wasn’t the same as healthy human blood, nor the same hue as her regular natural blood. He ran his hand over his face in frustration.

“What is it?” Eve asked.

“Her blood is dull, and thick.” He said tapping the glass.

“She’s ill and malnourished.” Eve replied. Sean looked at her before unlocking the door and disappearing for several moments. Then he returned locking it closed again. He came back to the bed carrying several bags on a tray putting it down next to her. “What are you doing?”

“Transfusing healthy blood into her system will no doubt help her recover faster.” Sean said.

“What have we told you about experimenting on her any further?” Eve said starring at him darkly.

“How is this an experiment? You require human blood to live don’t you?” Sean asked.

“We consume it for nourishment, we don’t inject it.” Eve said. “Have you no true sense of how this works?”

“They’ve only told me what I’ve needed to know as I have needed it.” He said. “Despite what you may think of me, I’m no better thought of by the corporation then she is.” He said checking her readings noting there was some improvement but it would be a good hour before the treatment was completed.

Eve moved over checking the temperature of the blood. She took out the meter that Adam and Dani had sent to her and tested it to make certain it was clean. At this point, they couldn’t be careful enough. Making a few adjustments, Sean walked over and slid his hand behind Dani propping her up slightly. Eve bit into the bag of blood pressing the opening to Dani’s lips as she began to drink.

“At least she’s drinking on her own.” Sean said.

“She’s starving as we all are, every day of our lives.” Eve said opening another bag holding it up to Dani’s lips as she drank again.

Now he was seeing a change, the change he was expecting to see from the beginning. “She’s getting better now.” She reported with a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

Eve starred at Sean taking Dani’s hand in hers again. “Have you any idea what this young woman has been through since she’s come into our lives. The horrors she’s endured? We believed we could help her, guide her through her new life. When she was turned we had no idea how unique she truly was.” Eve said never taking her eyes from Sean. “Much to our horror and dismay, it was her uniqueness that brought her to the attention of your precious organization.” Eve said.

“You keep talking as if I wanted this. I didn’t. When I asked her out, my invitation was genuine. Maybe her unconventional look and beauty is what drew me to her, but then I got to know her. I wanted to know more and spend every available moment with her.” He explained. “I think I love her.”

“Love?” Eve scoffed, “You force her to go to bed with you. You used us, her family those she loves, to make her bend to your will. You played on her worse fears and spent the last few weeks torturing and humiliating her. Love? You don’t even know the meaning of the word.”

“Eve,” Sean said, “It’s just sex. I’ve always been respectful and gentle with her. Knowing she didn’t really want it . . . I never made it last longer than it had to. But I’ve always tried to make her feel beautiful, to make her feel appreciated. I wanted her to want to be with me because she wanted to be. It’s why I waited so long after their deadline before finally telling her of it. But she simply . . . . she simply wouldn’t give in.”

“Her heart belongs to another, Sean. She is extremely loyal and devoted to him.” Eve said seriously, “As a human you cannot hope to understand it. As vampires, we don’t truly understand it fully, but we can feel it.”

“Is that fair to her? Is it fair to you? To be married to someone for so long only to have some girl come long and intrude on such a profound and intimate relationship?” Sean said.

“Accept we don’t feel that way. We love her very much, both of us. She has desires and needs no one else can ever meet. I want her and love her just as much as Adam does, and no. I have never minded sharing him with her.” Eve was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, “It is quite possible that these feelings you have, this lust for you have isn’t even real.” She began.

“What do you mean?” Sean said.

Eve looked at Dani reaching up and gently stroking her hair. “She doesn’t mean to do it; she isn’t even aware of it and would be completely humiliated and embarrassed at the thought of it. But I have suspected for a while that there are periods of time when, for lack of a better term, she comes into heat.”

Sean looked at her in shock, “What?”

“She fights it and hides it extremely well.” Eve began, “But there are times when males are irresistibly and uncontrollably drawn to her that rarely leaves them in a rational state of mind.” She explained, “She isolates herself when she feels it happen, but she doesn’t know what it is.”

“What about Adam?” Sean asked. “Is he affected by it too?”

“Adam isn’t aware of it either, but he feels it at times too. Adam has a right to her just as she has a right to him. It’s the way things are for us.” Eve said. Dani groaned and started to shift. Her body was sore and weak from head to toe. A smile swept Eve’s face as this was the first response they’d seen from her in days, “Darling.” She said stroking her head in excitement.

“Eve?” Dani whispered hardly able to open her eyes. Sean reached up quickly turning the light off that was over her head. “Where am I? What happened?”

“You’re at the clinic, you’ve been ill. But you’re getting better. Everything’s alright my darling.” She answered holding Dani’s hand to her face completely overwhelmed with joy.

“I was sick?” Dani said not remembering.

“Yes, but we’ll talk about it later sweetheart. Right now we need to get you home.” Eve looked at Sean, “Get her off of these things, now.” She demanded.

“She needs to finish the treatment to make sure all the toxins have been completely removed from her system. Now we know that such chemicals have an accumulative affect, we can’t risk it.” He checked his watch, “At least another 25 minutes.” He insisted.

“The longer we stay here, the greater the chance we will be caught.” Eve warned.

“There isn’t another way, you don’t have a choice. We have to wait.” He said sternly.

 

Home Again

As usual, the first thing Dani did when she returned home was bathe from head to toe. She felt filthy and the hot water made the aches and pains feel better and fade away. When she came from her bedroom she was dressed in her pajamas, her hair pulled back in a braid off of her neck. She didn’t remember anything about the past week and it was very jarring. Eve and Adam were waiting for her anxiously in the living room.

Eve smiled walking over to her, “How are you feeling darling? Better” She asked embracing her tightly as Dani hugged her back.

“Yes, much better than before.” Eve kissed her cheek before taking her by the hand and leading her over to the couch and they sat down. “I don’t understand, what happened to me?”

“You were injected with experimental chemicals. You had a bad reaction to one of them and then were injected with something else that just made matters worse. They weren’t absorbing into your system and just kept you very sick.” Eve explained.

“Why would they me something that my body couldn’t handle? With all the knowledge they have about us, why would they do that?” She asked still confused.

“Because they’re morons.” Adam said walking over and sitting down on the opposite side of her. “Don’t look for rational thought or common sense where it doesn’t exist.” He held up a small back jewelry case that was tied with a crimson red ribbon around it.

“What’s this?” Dani asked taking it.

“A very late birthday gift.” Eve answered, “Our intention was to give it to you on the night, but things sort of got a bit off track.”

Dani smiled a little opening the case. Her eyes lit up seeing the beautiful choker necklace with three hand carved skull stones on the leather strap. “It’s beautiful.” She said in astonishment.

Adam reached over taking the necklace from the box and unclasped it wrapping it around her neck fastening it at the back so it fit against her throat. Dani smiled reaching up touching it, it fit perfectly. Eve smiled, “Happy birthday sweetheart.” She said kissing her cheek.

“Thank you.” Dani said loving it. Adam hugged her kissing her other cheek just happy she’d returned to them and was healthy again. She closed her eyes as they hugged her and she hugged them back.

 

Confrontations

Sean turned to come out of his office but stopped finding himself standing face to face with Dani. He was startled at first not having heard her come in. A smile swept his face seeing how good and healthy she looked again. Sean gave a sigh of relief, “Thank God.”

“Why?” She said with an irritated look, “Were you afraid you’d killed me ahead of schedule?” She said in a low tone.

Sean’s smile faded and disappeared. Taking a breath he sighed and looked away from her, “I can only tell you how sorry I am so many times, Dani.” He answered, “Does it get better every time I say it?”

“No. Doesn’t really help at all.” She said seriously. I don’t care how sick I was, you had no right to come anywhere near our home.”

“You needed help, I didn’t have a choice.” He said.

“You don’t seem to have very many choices or even a small bit of control over your own life.” She said seriously. “You are not welcome. Stay away from us, and our home.” She warned.

Sean took a breath and gave a nod letting her know he understood. “Are you coming home with me today?” He asked.

“Do I have a choice?” She said before turning and leaving his office. Sean closed his eyes shaking his head.

 

Trying to Make Peace

Sean held Dani in his arms as he lay between her thighs thrusting deep into her wet cool body with long deliberate strokes. He kissed her lips and neck, resting his face to her shoulder as he continued his movements. After a few more moments he thrust into her completely releasing deep inside of her filling her womb with his hot seed. He gasped clinging to her body before lavishing kisses over her shoulders and neck then her face.

Deciding he’d finished, Dani pressed her hand to his chest pushing him up enough so she could roll onto her side turning away from him. Sean closed his eyes resting his face to her shoulder and resting his hand on her waist. He would give anything not to have her so cold and unfeeling to him when they lie in bed together.

“Does it at least feel good?” He questioned softly, “What I do to you? I strive to be careful, to give you whatever pleasure I can.” He offered.

“You aren’t him.” She said simply pushing her pillow up beneath her head.

“No, I’m not.” He agreed. “But we could still have some fun together.” He offered, “IF you let me, if you let yourself. I mean, couldn’t we enjoy ourselves a little?” He almost begged.

Dani couldn’t answer him right away, “There was a time,” She began in a soft voice, “When I believed that I wanted to be with you, and I thought I would have liked to have spent the night with you.” She said starring at the wall, “But that time has passed. There’s only one man I want.”

“You’d be the only woman in my life. The only one I would love, the only one who I would ever share a bed with. You will never have that with him. You’ll always come second to his wife, Dani. Is that fair? Don’t you want something that is yours and yours alone?” Sean said.

“Sean, you don’t understand. You will never understand and I can’t explain it to you because I don’t really understand it completely either.” Dani said closing her eyes. The doctor fell silent remembering that Eve had said the same thing. Sean wrapped his arm around her holding her tight.

“You would be second to no one, to nothing in my heart.” He whispered to her sincerely, “I’ll do anything I can to help you. I swear it.” He vowed.

 

Open Hearts

Dani was lying on her back on the floor her legs propped up on the bed as she scrolled blankly through her tablet. She was listening to music softly so as not to disturb Eve and Adam who were no doubt sleeping this time of day. Lady Gaga was one of her favorites and for some reason; she always wanted to see what Adam’s reaction to her was. He had such a strong opinion on music, artists, and zombies in general.

Adam came into her room quietly finding she was still awake. He walked around the bed finding her on the floor. “It’s nearly noon.” He sat down on the edge of her bed next to her rubbing her leg, “Why are you still awake?”

She sighed resting the tablet to her middle, “I spend far too much time in bed these days.” She said softly not looking up at him. Adam reached down offering her his hand. Dani looked at it for a moment before she took it and he pulled her up to sit with him on the bed.

“It won’t be much longer sweetheart.” He said holding her close and kissing her head, “It shouldn’t have been allowed to continue this long.”

“At least, I guess, we aren’t locked in a box this time. For the most part we have our freedom.” She said softly.

“You have a strange sense of freedom for an American born woman, Dani.” He said stroking her back. He knew what she meant. Even though she was under more restraint and trapped worse than ever, they were leaving him and Eve alone for the most part. As long as she played along and cooperated with them. It was infuriating.

Dani closed her eyes resting her head to his shoulder hugging him tight. Taking a breath she looked up at him, “Adam, I want you and Eve to go. To leave and disappear. You’re good at hiding yourselves and staying off grid.” She looked down, “This whole set up is so fragile, so very delicate. It could snap at any time, and then you and Eve would be swept up and taken with me.”

Adam touched her chin raising her face looking into her eyes, “As we’ve told you already, we are not leaving you behind. When we leave, you are coming with us.”

“Oh ADAM!” She exclaimed in frustration standing from the bed and pacing slightly. “You and Eve have lived for hundreds, even thousands of years. You didn’t even know about these people, these ‘vampire hunters’ until I came along.” She turned looking at him, “You two are much better off, much safer without me around causing never ending problems. You and eve are so smart, so beyond wise you have to see it’s true.”

Adam looked at her, “From a stand point of pure reason and logic, that’s true. Without you, Eve and I would no doubt settle back into the lives we made for ourselves and lived these past centuries.” He stood and walked over to her, “But when has reason or logic ever had anything to love.” He questioned.

Dani looked into his eyes, “If I hadn’t been attacked, and tortured. If I had just remained your blood supplier, would it have ever even entered your mind to make me like you? To turn me?” She questioned. He fell silent not having thought about it in years. “We just would have remained employer and employee, wouldn’t we?”

“I never regretted taking you as mine, Dani.” He said seriously. “With your brilliant mind, talent and skill . . I regret that you no longer have the ability to live a human life that no doubt would have been a remarkable one.” Reaching up he cupped her face in his hand leaning closer, “But then I would have never had you, and that thought in itself is a tragedy I cannot bear.”

She reached up covering his hand with hers closing her eyes. His touch still filled her with such joy and profound peace. Adam’s other hand reached up gently holding her head in his hands. “I love you, Adam.” She breathed in a trembling voice, “With all of my heart. Always, always.” He leaned down kissing her with gentle loving tenderness. He rested his forehead to hers as they just held close to each other. Adam found her lips again kissing her passionately holding her body as he embraced her tight.

Looking into her eyes once again, he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to her bed lying her down and laying over her gazing into her eyes. Soon swept into their growing passion they devoured each other’s kisses, unable to touch each other enough.

 

Disappearance

“What’s going on? Adam?” Eve said quickly as he came storming into the house.

“She’s not there.” He said heading into Dani’s room with Eve following quickly behind. “Her locker at the clinic is empty and her name has been taken off the roster.” He stopped and turned towards her, “She’s gone. They are all gone. Vanished!” He said starting to tear through her things looking for something, anything that would explain this.

“Who? Who’s gone?” Eve asked.

“I thought she might have been at the moron’s apartment, but they aren’t there. It’s been cleared of everything and left completely bare. Our . . . ‘observers’ all over the city have disappeared as well. Neither them or their equipment is anywhere to be found!” He exclaimed jerking out the dresser drawer and flinging it across the room. It shattered on the far wall. “Things of hers are missing as well!” He shouted.

Eve shook her head and walked over sitting down on the bed. They were planning to leave in two days. Everything was arranged and ready. When her hand rested on the bed, a envelope touched her hand catching her attention. She pushed the pillow aside picking it up seeing “Adam and Eve” written in Dani’s handwriting.

Adam stopped looking at her. Eve turned it over opening it and reading. Adam walked over sitting down beside her as they both looked at it. After a moment Adam’s eyes went wide and he took it from her reading it again. “It’s a goodbye letter.” She said in astonishment. “She’s turned herself over to them on the condition you and I are left alone.” Closing her eyes she lowered her head.

Adam was stunned unable to believe this was real reading the letter yet again. She’d written how much she loved them, how grateful she was for everything. For their loving her, for watching over her, for keeping her safe and that it was her turn to protect them. She asked them not to look for her and begged them to forget her and go on with their lives. Some of the words were blurred and smeared from her tears as she wrote it. Adam lowered the letter starring at the floor in shock. He was numb, but his heart was breaking at the same time.

“What are we going to do?” Eve asked.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	15. Dark Nights - Chapter 15

Arrangements

“I know that you were grossly mistreated when you were captured in Michigan. I’m sorry for that, it isn’t how things should have gone.”

Dani walked with the man who was apparently in charge. Four guards in tow ready to fire tranquilizer guns should they be required. “Test subjects are rarely treated with compassion. I did go to medical school.” She said in a low voice.

“You are our guest, Dani. I promise you will be extended every courtesy.” Coming to a door he swiped his identity card on a scanner and punched in a code. The door opened and he stepped back allowing Dani to enter first. She took a breath and went inside as he followed after her. It was a plush, comfortable, well furnished, large room. With every luxury imaginable. “Here, we treat our guests much better.”

“As long as they cooperate and do everything you say.” Dani said looking at him. “I’m not an idiot, even with all this I’m still your prisoner.”

He smiled, “I imagine it was difficult for you. To turn yourself over to us and come willingly. So you’ve proven that you have courage and good sense. As long as you remain well behaved we will all get what we want.”He looked around, “I’ll leave you to settle into your new home. You must be exhausted and hungry. Welcome.” He said before turning and leaving the young vampire alone.

Dani sighed and covered her face with her hand. All this posturing and bravery was exhausting. She was terrified but she couldn’t let them see it. When Adam and Eve refused to do what was in their best interest, she didn’t have much choice. Walking over to the large bed she collapsed onto it curling into a ball wrapping her arms around herself burying her face against her knees.

 

Lost

“She told you nothing of her intentions?” Eve asked looking at Jeremy on the screen.

“She sent me a message that I thought was strange. It seemed like a goodbye letter. I messaged her back asking what was wrong but she never replied.” He was clearly upset by these turn of events. “She knows what they’ll do to her, why would she go to them willingly?”

“She did it for us. For all of us. They’ve been watching us for some time; chances are good that they know about you too by now. If you haven’t been approached, then you might have been part of the agreement she made.” Eve sighed.

“Can you guys sense her? Like you did when she was taken before? Is she alright?” Jeremy asked.

“No. Either she’s completely unconscious or she’s chosen to block us out.” She shook her head looking away. “The way things are going I think we can favor the latter.”

Jeremy was quiet before shaking his head, “What can we do?”

“Nothing. Nothing but wait. I have no doubt that even though they may have pulled back from Tangiers, they’re still keeping an eye on us.” Eve admitted.

“Do you think . . .” Jeremy paused, “. . . do you think she’s pregnant again? Do you think that’s why this happened so suddenly and they agreed to her conditions?”

“I don’t know Jeremy, I just don’t know.” She said in frustration. “Is there anything in all that nonsense we got from them that might give us some idea of where they might be holding her? Other facilities they might have?”

“If she found anything she didn’t tell me. I can go through everything we have, see if I can dig anything up.” Jeremy said.

“Keep me posted.” Eve said as they both hung up and closed the laptop. This was a nightmare.

 

The Sound of Silence

Adam stood on the roof where he had found Dani on several occasions. You could see the entire city down to the docks. It was a beautiful sight at night. They were going to be relocating soon, not wanting to be watched like game in a nature reserve.

There were moments when he thought he could feel her, but the moment he tried to reach out she would disappear again. It was frustrating, and it hurt. They were so close and meant so much to each other. After all they had shared and everything they had gone through, their souls didn’t just touch, but had mixed. They were part of each other now. But it seemed like she was actively trying to severe that deep and profound connection. One that was present long before they were even aware of it. She was still so young, young enough to believe such self sacrifice was warranted.

Her leaving like this left an empty hollow feeling down inside of him. It was like having a limb severed. He closed his eyes reaching out for her again in the thick endless dark void. “Where are you.” He breathed.

 

Trials

Dani lay still on the medical table as they took yet another pint of blood for the fourth time that same day. “Haven’t you taken enough?” She said closing her eyes feeling lightheaded and very weak. She turned her head looking at the tubes and wires that were hooked up to her.

“You’re a Phlebotomist, Dani. You know it’s a good thing to have a surplus and varied supply to test from.” A woman in a white lab coat said carrying her clipboard taking readings and making notes. “Don’t worry, it’s not as though you’re going to run out or die from it.” She said with a chuckle.

Dani looked at her through narrowed eyes, “What kind of test is this supposed to be? The affects of exsanguination on us?”

“Oh no. Those tests have already been run a few decades ago. The results weren’t very pretty, but the test subjects didn’t die from it.” She said checking the time and making another note.

“Concentration camp experiments for vampires.” Dani said with an eye roll. The woman shot her a look before going back to what she was doing. “It must be nearly 11am, am I going to be allowed to sleep soon?”

“As soon as we’re done here, you’ll be fed and can sleep. You’ll need your rest. Physical trials begin tomorrow.” She said putting her clipboard aside.

“Wonderful.” Dani closed her eyes resting her arm across her middle.

 

New Homes

Eve opened the door into the pitch black room. It was empty for the most part, except for two couches and three large plush chairs. Every since they arrived here, it’s where Adam spent most of his time awake. Sitting in the dark, strumming quiet songs on his guitars, but his thoughts were a million miles away.

Closing the door she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him resting her cheek to his. Adam’s fingers came to a stop as he sighed. Eve nuzzled his neck before kissing his cheek holding him tight. “How is she doing this.” He asked quietly.

“I’m not certain she is.” Eve replied softly.

“She’s not . . . .” Adam said after a moment.

“No, no of course she isn’t sweetheart. We would know if she were dead.” She said rubbing his chest still holding him tight. “But we don’t know what they’re doing to her. What they are putting her through.”

“It’s been 3 months, Eve.” Adam said. “The most I can feel are whispers, even when I sleep. Every time I reach out for her, it’s like she runs from me.”

Eve held him tighter resting her head to his knowing he was in pain. She was feeling it too, having tried to reach out for Dani finding nothing to hold onto. Her connection to Dani wasn’t as strong as Adam’s but the time they had lived together they had become closer.

Adam covered Eve’s hands with his holding them tight closing his eyes and leaning his head back to hers.

 

Downslide

“How is she?” The man asked standing beside the nurse who had been in charge of Dani’s care.

“Everything has been going extremely well. Her physical strength, stamina, skill, cognitive responses have all been improving every day.” She sighed, “At least, they were. The past 13 days however, she’s been showing a rapid decline in health.”

“Has she been feeding?” He asked.

“She was, but for the past four days it’s been a struggle to get her to eat. We’re to the point where we have to force feed her.” The woman reported.

“What triggered this? She’s been cooperating these past 6 months.” He said looking through the window at Dani who was laid out on her bed just starring at the ceiling, her arm draped over her middle. 

“We don’t know.” She said shaking her head. “But at this rate, she isn’t going to be much use to us. No matter what we try, we can’t impregnate a corpse.”

He sighed starring through the window crossing his arms, “I think it’s time we brought Dr. Hammond out from hiding and reintroduced them to each other.

“You think he’ll cooperate with us this time?” She questioned.

“Boy has stars in his eyes where she’s concerned. If he sees her like this, I have no doubt he will be very cooperative.” He said looking at the nurse, “Send for him. Have him here by morning.” She gave a nod before turning and leaving to do as she was ordered. He looked through the glass at the ill young vampire. “You aren’t getting away from us that easily.”

 

Reintroductions

“Dani.” Her eyes opened slowly hearing a familiar voice calling her name. “Dani, can you hear me?” Closing her eyes again before opening them, they shifted over towards the shape that was sitting on the bed next to her. “Dani.” He said again. When he reached up and touched her face she snarled and gnashed at his fingers. Her hands shot up towards him but he reached out easily catching them and holding them down to her middle. She was far too weak and out of it to fight him off. “At least you remember me.” He said dryly horrified by how far she had slipped.

“What’s wrong with her?” The nurse demanded. “You were treating her before she turned herself over to us.”

“I don’t know. I’m not an expert. She was only under my . . . ‘care’ for a few months.” He said irritated that she was watching over his shoulder. “How much blood are you giving her?”

“She’s up to 6 pints a day.” The woman answered.

“6 pints?” He said in astonishment before looking down at her again, “And you’ve not been giving her any chemicals, experimental drugs, anything of that nature?” He asked.

“No. Chemical trials were suspended since she had such a severe reaction before.” She said.

“Those damn ‘chemicals’ are probably the reason the other little ‘experiment’ didn’t work out.” He said with a sigh.

“Well. Now you’re back, and we can resume said experiment.” She snapped.

“Does she look like she’s in any condition to . . . .” He shook his head, “Look, just go away. I might get her to talk to me, but not if you people are standing about taking notes and starring at us.” He snapped.

“You really want to be alone with her? She’s dangerous, especially in this state. She could kill you.” She warned.

“I’ll take my chances.” He said. “Leave. Now!” He said raising his voice. She looked insulted but then turned and left the room closing the door and sealing it. Hammond sighed and looked at Dani whose eyes were open but dim and glazed over. “I imagine I’m the last person in the world you want to see.” He looked around, “But I’m afraid in this environment, I’m the only friend you’ve got.” He took off his jacket putting it aside, before he slid his arms underneath Dani and picking her up holding her against him. “You’d think after all these years in operation, they would realize that your nutrition requires more than blood and rest.”

Sean gently moved her head to rest against his shoulder. She growled slightly but it was very soft, feeling arms around her seemed to speak louder than anything else. Her entire body seemed to respond after a moment curling up into his embrace. In this state, she was starved for affection and something about Sean was familiar. Had she been starving for blood, then his life would have been in danger. But this was something else.

“Adam.” She whimpered almost too soft to hear. Sean closed his eyes and bowed his head holding her tighter. He was certainly not Adam, but he was the best that she could hope for.

 

Roommates

Dani starred at Sean darkly as he sat writing in a journal at the table. He could feel her eyes on him. “Probably not your first choice of roommate.” He said with a sigh.

“Is this how they intend to execute you?” She said, “Putting you in a locked room with a vampire.”

“You aren’t going to kill me Dani.” He said glancing at her. “If you were you would have done it long ago.”

“You were holding my family over my head as insurance before. They’re safe now. Sort of makes you a snack pack.” She said in a low tone. “What are you doing here Sean? You disappeared when I gave myself to them in exchange for my family’s safety.”

“Yeah, I did. In return for my ‘services’ they gave me a new identity and relocated me so that your ‘family’ wouldn’t be inclined to find me to try and extract information from or take revenge for your disappearance.” He shook his head, “You think Tangiers was the back end of the medical field horse? You have no idea.”

“So why are you here then? Why bring you back into this now?” She demanded.

Sean closed his journal before standing and walking over sitting down next to her lacing his fingers together collecting his thoughts. “You know why.” He said seriously.

Dani scoffed in disgust, “It didn’t work before, why do they imagine it would suddenly work now?”

“Because the circumstances have changed. It’s a controlled environment and they’ve finally gotten the point that testing experimental drugs on you isn’t the way to go about it.” He explained.

“Yeah. It’s a controlled environment. It’s where the turkey baser would come in, right?” She said.

“Except you need more than a turkey baser to stay healthy, don’t you.” Dani quieted and looked away. Sean moved closer and spoke in a low voice so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I didn’t tell them, and they don’t seem to know.”

“How the hell do you know?” She demanded.

“Eve told me. So did Adam, although he didn’t say it I certainly saw it. The way he held you when . . . .” He fell silent knowing that he was beyond intruding.

“They had us both held prisoner before, I’m sure they noticed the difference when they put us together.” Dani pointed out.

“They believe it was because he was the more sensible one and made you cooperate. They have no idea that you need touch and affection to keep you healthy.” He said.

“Eve and Adam go years without touching anyone and they don’t decline like this.” She answered.

“But you aren’t them. How many times has it been proven you are unique? Look, I’m not an expert on vampires. Maybe it’s because biologically you’re different then other vampires, maybe it’s because you’re still very young for a vampire, I don’t have the answer for you.” Reaching over he took her hand, she started to pull back but he wouldn’t release her. “I know you don’t like me, I know I betrayed you and did unspeakable things to you in the past. But right now you need a friend. Someone who actually cares about you as Dani, not as a ‘live specimen’ or ‘test subject’.”

“You’re not a friend.” Dani snapped.

“Yes I am. You might not be a friend to me, but I promise you I am a friend to you. I will always be a friend to you.” He swore.

Dani looked away shaking her head lost in thought, “You expect me to go back to the arrangement before they captured me.” She said, “Sleeping with you.”

“We don’t have to have sex all the time, Dani.” He said softly. “But sharing a bed, I think, from now on is required. Otherwise they might file it under your not being cooperative which could lead to trouble.”

Dani sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. What choice did they leave her with?

 

These Dreams

Adam was walking alone on the silent abandon streets of Detroit, his hands in his jacket pockets as he kept a slow steady pace remembering having both walked and driven these streets so many times at night. It was a strange dream but at the same time it wasn’t unexpected. He’d had such dreams before since they had left Michigan.

He found himself walking down a path in a familiar park. Probably one of the very few public parks that had been kept maintained in the city when so much of the rest of it had gone to ruin. He paused looking out over the pond seeing the shadow the moonlight cast across the water. The sky was very clear, and the black tapestry was strung with bright stars.

His brow furrowed looking around realizing that this was the park near Dani’s apartment in Detroit. Then he realized that this wasn’t one of his normal dreams, there was something different. It wasn’t of his perspective. Turning his head he heard something a little ways away and immediately followed it.

Coming around the end of a large hedge he came to a stop seeing a familiar form sitting on the marble stone bench next to the pond. Wearing a purple sweater, the hood pulled up over her head and her hands in her pockets as she starred out at the way the moonlight made the water sparkle. Slowly he approached, careful not to make a sound.

“You shouldn’t be here you know.” Dani’s voice said. Adam came to a stop seeing that she could sense his presence. “They might hear you.”

“There’s no one here but us.” Adam replied. She didn’t respond and he continued walking quietly around the bench. “What are you afraid of?”

Dani sighed reaching up pushing her hood back, “The ones who took you away from me.” She said softly. Adam looked at her a moment realizing that they were sharing a dream, but Dani was unaware of the phenomenon. She just thought he was an image in her dream, not actually him.

“Why did you leave me?” He questioned not wanting her to get scared and flee.

Her eyes turned to him, black circles around them, she looked absolutely exhausted. “Because I love you.” She said with a sigh, “My family . . . my human family all left me. One by one I watched them buried long before they should have been until I was alone. If I left I knew I wouldn’t see you again, but . . . you wouldn’t be gone. Not like they all are. You would still be out there, somewhere. You’d be safe.”

“You didn’t need to sacrifice yourself this way.” He said after a moment feeling a knot in his throat.

“Yes I did.” She said taking a breath. “Because I knew you loved me too much to let me go.” She said with a smile, happy to know that she was loved and cared for so deeply. “Besides, . . . if you knew how I was living now . . . . if you saw me, I’m afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore. It’s better this way.”

There were tears in Adam’s eyes as he looked at her. Dani’s dreams, like all dreams, were meant to be an escape from ones world, ones reality. Whatever was happening to her in her waking life, whatever was being done to her there, was showing through in her dreams. “What could be so terrible that you would think that?”

“I was dying.” She said softly looking back over the water. “I was on my way out, I could feel it. Their rules were that I was never to be touched, unless I was fully restrained and even then with gloves. So I couldn’t or wouldn’t attack them or some stupid shit like that.” She said shaking her head not quite understanding it. “So they brought Sean out of wherever they stashed him away, made him my roommate. He didn’t tell them at first why I got better . . . . then they figured it out, or he told them, or something that I needed to be touched. I guess, regular vampires don’t. . . . require as much contact as I do, they don’t fade as fast. So they’ve reclassified me as a succubus.” She half laughed, “Apparently I’m a ‘sexual demon’ now.” Her smile faded almost as if she felt like crying but wouldn’t let herself. “I’ve never felt such a sick feeling inside as when I wake up in his arms. Clinging to him in my sleep, because I . . . .”

Adam listened stepping closer, “What?” He asked as he sat on the bench beside her wanting to keep her talking to him.

She closed her eyes as a tear escaped and slid down her cheek, “Because . . . I miss you and everything about you so much, somewhere in my subconscious . . . it imagines he’s you.”

He looked at her face as she spoke, the way her eyes seemed to stare far off into nothing. Closing his eyes for a moment he knew what he was about to do could send her fleeing, but he couldn’t hold back from her anymore. Reaching over, he covered her hand that was resting on her thigh with his. She seemed not to notice for a moment but then furrowed her brow looking at his hand. Then her eyes went wide as she looked at him. “Adam?” She breathed.

“Yes sweetheart.” He said still holding the tears back in his eyes.

Dani’s lip quivered as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands hardly able to form a thought when she could actually feel him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he reached up running his fingers through her hair. At once they drew together in a deep desperate kiss wrapping their arms around each other. After a moment the kiss parted and they rested their heads against each other’s shoulders clinging on as tight as they could.

“What is this? What’s going on?” She asked holding on even tighter still.

“It’s a dream walk.” He answered kissing her face before resting his cheek to hers. “We may have been able to connect before now, but you’ve been pulling away from me every time I reach out for you.”

“No I haven’t.” She said looking up at him not understanding.

He cupped her face in his hands once again looking into her eyes. She was still so young and there was so much she didn’t know. “When you ran away from us . . . you tried to sever all ties. You probably didn’t realize you were doing it consciously. Every time you started to think about me, you shook it off and tried not to. You were pushing me away.”

She looked very confused, “I . . . I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He smiled a little before kissing her head, then her lips, embracing her tight to him again. It seemed to ease the pain he experienced every time he felt her pull away these past months that she didn’t know she was doing it.

“Darling.” He said softly, “Maybe you didn’t understand before, but you must understand now . . . you need to come home to us. You need to tell me where you are so I can come get you.”

She closed her eyes shaking her head pulling back her hands resting on his chest but he didn’t release her keeping her close. “You can’t. You have to stay away. They were really pissed off when you and Eve gave them the slip. You can’t risk being found again. They have me now; they won’t need to keep their promise to leave you alone.”

“Listen to me. I can see quite plainly that you still aren’t well. You’re not getting everything you need, not from him.” He said seriously. Dani’s eyes turned away and closed realizing that she had spilled her guts about everything that was going on. At least everything she’d hoped he would never know about. He turned her face towards him, “Dani. I understand why you did this. Why you thought giving them what they wanted would spare me and Eve. And it worked. We escaped them and they have no idea where we are. So now it’s time for you to slip away from them as well. It’s time for you to come home.”

“It’s been seven months, have you already forgotten what kind of trouble is drawn to you when I’m around?” Dani wanted to escape, she wanted to run straight to them and hold on tight forever, but she believed she wasn’t worth the risk to them.

“How long since they put him with you?” He questioned.

Dani looked down a moment, “Nearly a month.”

Adam sighed, “Whatever being with him has given you, it’s only slowed down your decline, it hasn’t stepped it. He isn’t enough to counteract the isolation and whatever they are subjecting you to.” Her eyes still turned down he could feel her start to pull away. Adam realized he was pushing too hard and it was scaring her, she was trying to wake up.

Instantly he pulled her back kissing her deeply. Dani wrapped her arms around him anxiously returning it having missed his touch. Adam kissed her again before they began to nuzzle each other.

It was apparent she wasn’t going to be forthcoming or do anything to help them find her. He had to take this small window of opportunity to strengthen their connection so he could try and sense her when he was awake. His fingertips found the zipper of her hoodie and pulled it down sliding his hand over her shoulder pushing it back and baring her neck. He kissed her shoulder lovingly as his fangs grew sharp and he pressed them against her skin.

Dani’s eyes opened feeling him tasting her, just before he braced her tight and bit down deep into her flesh. She gasped unable to move or draw a breath. Adam wrapped his arm around her back drinking deep and fast. Her eyes closed, her hands shook, and her body trembled. With it being a dream he could drink far more than he ever could in the waking world. Her claws grew sharp as did her own fangs, when her eyes opened they were glowing bright. Adam opened his eyes, fully aware of what it did to her when he bit her.

“Can we?” She whispered to him, “Here . . . in this place?”

He rested his face to hers holding her tight, “This is your dream, we can do anything you want darling.” He reached up stroking her head gently keeping her close.

“I miss you Adam.” She breathed closing her eyes holding him tight. “I want to be with you, so much.” She begged. It wasn’t the same as if they were really together in the waking world, but it was the closest they had been since she’d disappeared. Adam turned cupping her head in his hands as they kissed passionately. There wasn’t much time; dreams lasted on an average 15-20 seconds. It’s why you could have countless dreams in one night although no one could ever remember them all. This however wasn’t the same thing; it was vastly different and aligned with actual time. Although he and Eve were free to sleep as long as they wanted, Dani was in captivity with a ‘roommate’ and didn’t have such a luxury.

At once, he rested a hand around the back of her neck and the other around the small of her back and lay her back down on the bench beneath him looking into her eyes, smoothing her hair back from her face before tenderly kissing her again.

A little while later, Adam opened his eyes staring at the ceiling above their bed. Eve was sitting next to him having been watching him sleep. She woke first and could sense Dani through Adam, realizing he had at last made contact with her. “Darling?” She asked anxiously.

“I can find her.” He said. A smile swept Eve’s face at the news. Instantly they both got out of bed, there was work to be done.

 

Trial and Error

Sean had been sent out of the facility on what seemed like a rather frivolous errand that took nearly two days before he returned. When it did get back, it was nearly midnight and he had to be taken through security which in itself always took far too long. When he got back to Dani’s room, he opened the door stopping cold. There was a horrid smell permeating the room. Like a combination of burnt hair and flesh.

“Dani?” He closed the door hurrying inside. Rounding the corner he found Dani laid out on the bed, not moving, and not in the best looking condition. Walking over he sat down next to her reaching up and touching her face. He opened each of her eyes finding them dim and glazed, the way you’d expect to see the eyes of a corpse. “Jesus.” He said looking at what seemed to be singe marks on her face, her arms, and he pulled back the cover to find there were even more over the rest of her body.

“Good, you’ve returned.” Sean turned seeing one of the nurses in charge of Dani’s care walk over with a small white blood transport box setting it down on the bed beside her. She opened the box and took out a warm pint of blood handing it to him, “You can feed her.”

“What the hell have you people done to her now?” He demanded reaching up and touching her hair where there were obvious signs that she was subjected to some kind of burning.

“Honestly Dr. Hammond, the first actual vampire we have been able to obtain for almost 30 years and you imagined that we wouldn’t want to test all aspects of their existence?” She said giving him a look.

The young doctor stared up at her wide eyed, “You exposed her to sunlight?” He said in complete disbelief.

“Don’t look so horrified, Doctor. She heals very fast, even when she hasn’t been fed.” She motioned to the box, “There’s 8 pints there. She’ll probably need them all. The experiments required that her own blood be depleted throughout the trials.” Before he could say anything else or utter another word, the nurse turned and left him to it.

Sean stared at Dani seeing the condition she was in. It was like some horrid depraved never ending nightmare. Quickly he moved over and slid his arm behind her propping her up, resting her head against his shoulder. Her eyes looking the way they did indicated that her brain function had been affected by these ‘activities’ they’d engaged in on her person in his absence. “For Christ’s sake!” He said quickly sliding his fingers between her lips and opening her mouth carefully pouring the blood onto her lips and tongue. She wasn’t drinking as he had always seen her do before, even when she was completely unconscious. “Dani,” He whispered into her ear, “Come on, drink for me baby.”

He readjusted her slightly tipping her head back further to open her throat as he poured more of the warm crimson human blood into her body. After a few more moments, he finally saw the muscles in her throat contract and then open. A few more times, and she at last began to drink on her own. The young doctor sighed in relief as he continued to feed her, one pint after another.

When she finished the last pint, he opened her eyes finding they had returned to their normal healthy clear amethyst color. He inspected the singe marks to make certain that everything had healed properly. She was going to need a shower to wash the black marks left behind away, but other than that she was healthy again. “Dani?” He said gently knowing she must have been exhausted and needed rest. “Dani?” He said reaching up resting his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she shrieked an ear shattering scream sitting up violently. “It’s alright, Dani. You’re alright.” Sean said quickly reaching out grasping her shoulders. She looked around as if expecting to see her attackers. “It’s just me, Dani. We’re back in our room, everything’s alright.”

Her eyes moved to Sean as she seemed to realize that she was indeed back in the room she’d been given. She stared at him for a moment, a look of utter terror across her face. Then, her lip began to quiver and she wrapped her arms around herself leaning forward over her lap and falling into tears. Sean didn’t need her to give him details, it was quite clear that she had been awake for everything they had done to her. They didn’t even have the decency to put her out, or something as simple as giving something to dull the pain they inflicted. The young doctor had no words, having assumed that there was some sort of understanding that such behavior, such treatment of her was unacceptable.

Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her trembling body as she wept uncontrollably. What else could he do?

 

Resources

“It’s good to see you again.” Eve said wrapping her arms around Jeremy and hugging him tight. “It seems you’ve done well in your exile. You look well.” She complimented.

“Yeah well, all I did was change my identity and jump over a few states. But yeah, things aren’t bad.” Jeremy said. “but I miss her. I have since you guys left the states.”

Eve nodded and rubbed his shoulder, “I know.” She responded sympathetically.

Adam was quiet; he didn’t say anything but he didn’t make his usual disparaging comments towards him, the ‘zombie’, either. Having always assumed that Jeremy was the biggest danger to them and to Dani, the ones who had her now and then one who gave her too them proved that there were far worse things in the world.

“I see grumpy puss hasn’t changed much.” Jeremy said, as they exchanged somewhat civil glances. The three sat down at the table together and Jeremy opened his laptop. “I think we can pull this off, as long as you guys can get her away and take her somewhere safe.” Jeremy said.

“We’ve made arrangements already. It’s just a matter of finding her physical location and getting her out.” Eve answered.

“How close is she to here?” Jeremy asked looking at her before turning his attention to Adam knowing he was the one link they had to Dani. They both fell silent for a moment and Jeremy looked between them. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“A few days ago, . . . Dani was being tortured. Bad enough that . . . .” Eve fell silent her eyes turning down knowing that what she was going to say was going to upset him and she was looking for a softer way to put it. Adam scoffed and got up walking away from the table. Eve closed her eyes knowing he was still suffering the after affects of the emotional transference.

Jeremy saw the abrupt way he left and looked at Eve, “What’s going on?”

Eve took a breath leaning forward against the table folding her arms together “it’s different then it was before. He felt when they were hurting her, but we didn’t know how or why. This time . . . this time it was much more specific and lasted for almost 22 hours.”

“What did they do to her?” Jeremy asked a bit afraid of the answer.

She paused, “When Adam made contact he strengthened their bond. So when they began to hurt her . . . it wasn’t just the pain alone . . . but the smell of burnt hair and singed flesh made her situation quite clear.”

Jeremy closed his eyes shaking his head turning away a moment. “Is she . . .” He looked at her, “She isn’t . . .”

“No. She’s still alive, but in a very bad way. If they’re running such horrid tests on her their patience has worn thin in the past year. They’re being careless now and abusing her cooperation. We have to get her away from there. Now.” Eve said.

“Alright.” Jeremy agreed, “There isn’t an address or anything specific in the information we retrieved from them before, but there are certain clues that there is something here.” He shook his head, “South Dakota.” He said shaking his head, “So bazaar. Who in the hell would think of South Dakota as anything but space filler.”

“That’s the point I believe. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere that no one would guess to look.” Eve responded.

“There are memos and requisitions and supply shipments for White River in Mellette County, South Dakota.” He said pulling up the map on his computer showing her. “It’s about 60 miles south of here. Real middle of nowhere kind of place.”

“Sounds ideal for the type of cloak and dagger nonsense these people excel in.” Eve said with a sigh.

“If we give him closer, could he find her? Could he tell us if she’s there?” Jeremy asked.

“There’s only one real way to know for certain.” She said.

“Can he contact her again? Maybe she could tell us something to give us clues where she’s being held?”

“He’s been trying to contact her, but if she’s being kept unconscious or they’re using drugs on her again or she’s been injured past a certain point, then it disrupts her ability to dream. It makes it difficult to establish a connection.” She explained. “Even then, she won’t tell us anything that will help us. She’s terrified that Adam and I will be captured trying to save her.” Jeremy looked down in silence for several moments and Eve could see there was something on his mind. “What is it?” She asked.

“We’re making a point of it this time aren’t we?” He asked looking at her, “That hunting her, pursuing any of the three of you, hurting you . . . . isn’t a wise thing to do?”

Eve could see he was angry and quite upset feeling as helpless as Eve and Adam had felt. Reaching over she rested her hand on his arm and gave a nod. “They’ll get the point this time Jeremy. I promise you.” She reassured him.

“Then let’s get going.” Jeremy said ready to get to work.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	16. Dark Nights - Chapter 16

Serotonin Levels

“Of course she’s depressed. The things she’s been put through. I’m amazed she isn’t completely psychotic at this point.” Hammon sitting in a room with three of the directors in charge of Dani’s care and the ‘vampire department’.”

“Although her health and mood have improved since you’ve started to stay with her other tests, the relevant tests, continue to return negative.” One said.

“Cross species genetics.” Sean said, “I’m human, she isn’t. The only one who is proved to be compatible is Adam. And I find it highly unlikely you’ll ever get your hands on him again.”

The three looked at each other, “We think it’s time to try some other options.”

Sean furrowed his brow, “What other options?”

“Fertility drugs worked wonders on her biology before. They made her body incredibly fertile and receptive. It took almost no time at all for her to get pregnant. We can begin the same treatment now but if that fails to work then there are other options that have been discussed such as A.I.”

“Artificial insemination?” Sean said in astonishment, “You can’t be serious. Inseminate her with what? If I’m not compatible with her, what makes you think any other man is going to be?”

“Well you said it yourself. Adam has been the only one proved to be compatible with her so far. You haven’t shown to be yourself and if fertility treatments don’t work giving us the desired result then it will be time to expand our resources. See if someone or something else is compatible.” They answered.

“Something? What the hell does that mean?” Sean demanded.

There was a long moment of uneasy silence. “Dr. Hammon. We aren’t unaware of your attachment to the vampire. If you really are concerned then I suggest you make a serious attempt to step up your efforts. We’ll begin injections immediately. It shouldn’t take long for them to reach effectiveness. I feel it’s necessary to remind you Doctor she is not your girlfriend nor is she your roommate. She is a patient and a test subject. You would do well to remember that. She is not what she seems. What you imagine.”

“She isn’t human anymore but she’s still intelligent and self aware. Not only does she have emotions but her feelings are more acute and sensitive than ours could ever hope to be.” Sean stated feeling they should already know this by now after all this time and everything they’d done to her. “This cruelty is not only unwarranted but unnecessary.”

“Do what you are being paid to do Doctor. Leave the rest of her care and well being to us.” With that the meeting was over and he was dismissed. Sean sighed in frustration seeing they were getting more and more careless with Dani. Things was getting out of hand.

 

War Paint

Adam stood in silence starring at the small building that was the entrance to the underground base where Dani was being held and tortured.

“Jeremy managed to retrieve information that helped him map the lay out. There’s an area that has almost triple the security then even the exits and entrances to the base itself. It’s the most likely area they’re holding Dani.” Eve said appearing behind him. “It will be a challenge. There is a staff of at least 60 in the facility.”

“We’ll take them. All of them. Leave the corpses so anyone else that would imagine to think to come after us will see what such foolishness will earn them.” He said in a low voice.

“We won’t have much time. I’ve no doubt there are others that will be called as reinforcements.” Eve said.

“We’ll retrieve Dani and be gone long before they arrive.” He said seriously. “They’ll pay. Every last one of them will pay dearly for what they’ve done. For taking her away from me, for torturing her, for pulling us apart. They’ll soon discover what ‘torture’ truly is.”

Eve reached up resting her hand on his shoulder feeling his rage and fury. She understood, as she felt the rage for this atrocity no less herself.

“I cannot help but feel pity for them. Another profession would have been a wiser choice.” She said softly. “If they have a brain between them they won’t look for us or for her ever again.”

 

Clear Statements

Eve and Adam quickly and quietly just at sunset. One by one the staff was captured and various gruesome methods used throughout the centuries were employed to help make the point. Methods devised against human beings by human beings. Hard to believe a spices could turn in on itself and imagine doing such horrid unspeakable things to each other regardless of the crimes committed.

There was a particular form of execution that Adam favored and excelled at in practice. It was from the Nordic culture and was beyond excruciating and torturous. It was known as ‘the blood eagle’ and was performed by cutting the skin of the victim by the spine on either side, breaking the ribs so they resembled blood stained wings and pulling the lungs out through the wounds in the victims back. Salt was sprinkled into the wounds as well. It was an ancient, grotesque, cruel and barbarous way to die, but after everything that had been done, it was beyond warranted and would get the message across that they were to be left alone.

Neither Eve nor Adam were as ‘civilized’ in centuries past as they were now. They were well versed in the countless horrid ways humans had created to exterminate one another. Both having witnessed and participated in them from time to time.

Dani lay in her bed asleep, Sean lying with her with both arms wrapped tight around her holding her close their legs entangled together. She’d been sleeping harder and some nights they added sedatives. This was one of those nights as she had started ‘acting up’ earlier that evening and they had no tolerance for it whatsoever. She was too dangerous a creature to simply let run loose. Because they had already been asleep when the base was infiltrated, they were completely unaware that the power had been cut off and that the facility was under attack.

Within less than two hours, Eve and Adam had gone through 58 of the facilities staff, every single breathing human they could find. The two found the room where Dani was being kept. They looked for a release or a catch but there didn’t seem to be one. They needed a code and an ID card to get it open. She took out her phone, “Security for her cell must run on an independent circuit. Jeremy will be able to help.” She started to dial but before she could finish Adam stepped back and kicked the door open off of his hinge with one hard blow. As soon as it broke open both vampires hurried in horrified at what they saw. Dani naked and Sean curled up against her only wearing a pair of sweats with his arms tight around her.

At once, Adam moved over grabbing Sean by the neck and jerking him off Dani up from the bed. Instantly Sean was awake looking at the two wide eyed, “What are you doing here!?! My God, they’ll know you’re here!” He said wrapping his hand around Adam’s trying to catch a breath feeling his claws digging into his skin. “They’ll capture you both and it’ll destroy her!”

“There’s no one left to capture us boy.” Eve hissed, “Everyone else has been dealt with, save you.”

“I understand . . . your anger . . .” Adam clamped down tighter on his throat making it hard for Sean to breathe much less speak. “But she needs to be watched over! The sedatives they’ve given her are stronger then what they used before, highly experimental!!!” He exclaimed.

“A song we’ve heard from you more than once.” Eve said.

“Please!” Sean begged clawing at Adam’s hand his feet kicking in the air. “I’ve done everything possible, anything I could to see she’s been looked after and treated well!!” Adam growled before throwing him across the room away from them tired of hearing his voice.

They moved to Dani’s side where she lay, “Dani?” Eve took her hand and rested her other hand to her face. She wasn’t responding at all. Adam quickly pulled the covers off of her inspecting her body. As when they had been captured before there were wounds and bruises all over her thighs, hips and buttocks. They had definitely stepped up their efforts.

Sean got up rubbing his throat watching them, “She’s just sedated.” He said quickly hardly able to draw a breath, his throat painfully sore nearly having the life squeezed out of him. “She’s started fighting back recently and not cooperating as much.” Just then the alarm system kicked on.

“Missed one.” Eve said knowing they had to move quickly.

“If the alarm systems are on they’ll start locking things down.” Sean said still gasping for air before hurrying over to the dresser. He pulled out sweat pants and a hoodie to dress Dani with. “You have 14.7 minutes before the building is sealed off and goes into total shut down. Then there will be . . . no way in and no way out.”

“You’ve done your research.” Eve said. “Then why haven’t you taken out of here yourself?”

“I had nowhere to take her. I’m watched constantly almost more then she is. I could have gotten her out but then we’d be captured and she would have been brought back here and I would have been considered compromised and liability. Then she wouldn’t have had a friend in this world.” He said as Eve and Adam pulled the clothes onto Dani’s unconscious form. “Come on!” Sean hurried them.

Adam swept her up in his arms before they followed after Sean. They didn’t have much choice their time having been cut so short.

 

Safe Houses

Adam paced at the foot of the bed like an agitated wolf on the prowl his hands clinched at his sides. Sean sat beside Dani on the bed monitoring her vitals which he had become very familiar with. They were so completely different from humans and unique to her physiology. Eve sat cross legged next to Dani on the opposite side.

Sean was deathly silent and extremely uncomfortable having walked through the absolutely brutal carnage of eviscerated corpses left strung about the facility by the two infuriated vampires. It was far worse and more horrifying then anything portrayed in books or movies. Bodies covered in blood, shredded, and ripped to pieces. Sean had become painfully aware that Adam’s dark look and glowing eyes were on him, just waiting for his usefulness to end so he could do what he had been dreaming of since first becoming aware of his existence in Tangiers.

“How is she?” Eve asked.

“She’s starting to come around. But it’ll be another hour before she begins to regain any kind of cognitive consciousness.” Sean said pulling the blankets up over her, “Keeping her warm will help. But she’s been very weak lately. The fertility drugs and sedatives they’ve been using on her have been unnecessarily strong. They were genuinely afraid of her starting to not cooperate.” Now Sean had seen why first hand.

Eve reached up laying her hand to Dani’s forehead, then her cheek. They’d retrieved her from these same people before in a similar state. “Is she pregnant?” Eve asked outright, her eyes turned up towards Sean.

He looked up at her a moment glancing towards Adam starting to feel nervous and shaky inside. “No.” He said simply reaching over to the bag he’d grabbed on the way out when they left that had specialized medical equipment specifically for vampires. “She’s . . . .we’ve been . . .”

“We don’t need details on what you’ve been doing.” Adam snapped. “She reeks of you.”

Sean closed his eyes dropping his head ashamed of his part in what had happened to her. “I’ve never hurt her. I’ve always been gentle and respectful. I did everything to make sure everyone else treated her with the same care . . .”

Eve held up her hand to stop him talking. Neither of them wanted to hear another of his pitiful excuses. Just the sound of his voice was going to set off Adam’s barely restrained temper. “You witnessed what they did to her. How they tortured her. The wounds on her body that even now aren’t healing properly. “Eve leaned closer to him over Dani’s body. “For your scent to be this strong, you haven’t just been sleeping with her. You’ve been feeding her your own blood for weeks.”

“I didn’t have a choice; I had to agree to it to buy her more time. They thought it might improve compatibility.” He began.

“Have you any idea, any concept of what you’ve done to this girl? What forcing such intimacy on one of our kind, especially a young one such she is, has done? The damage you’ve all done?” Eve said in anger and disgust. “Don’t sit here and try to justify your actions ‘doctor’.”

Sean sighed, “I’m not trying to, but you have to know that I was the lesser of two evils. At least she was familiar with me, and I was human. What would it have done to her when they started testing to see if she was compatible with other species?” Eve and Adam’s eyes were wide looking at each other in shocked horror. “They told me . . . they said that was the next step if she still didn’t conceive even with the fertility drugs. So yeah,” He looked at them, “I would have forced her if she refused me to spare her from that.”

“You did all the research, timed the escape, plotted a route, you could have gotten her out of that torture chamber.” Adam said his eyes glowing brighter.

“She never told me she could contact you, I didn’t even know it was possible that you had a telepathic connection. If she’d just told me I could have gotten her out to you. She never said anything.” Sean added quickly.

Within half an eye blink Adam had him snatched up off the bed his eyes burning with hate and rage, “Because it was private you moron. She doesn’t belong to you, she is NOT yours. She never was.” He growled his fangs fully elongated and razor sharp as he slammed him into the wall. “You’ve stolen her away, you’ve tortured and humiliated her, and you handed her over to perverted sadists just to be able to bed her as you wished. All the while insisting that you were protecting her, and loved her. You’ve hurt her worse than anyone in her entire existence and that is saying something.”

Eve took Dani’s hand raising her arm. She kissed her gently before biting deep into her wrist opening the artery. She withdrew her fangs and held the open wound over a bowl.

“So kill me then.” Sean said starring into his eyes, “It’s what you’ve wanted all along, even before I’d wronged and betrayed her trust. So do it. End my life.”

Adam smirked as Eve appeared beside him. “Oh, you are going to die. You’ve lost the privilege of whatever it was you called a life. But we aren’t going to kill you.” Adam said in a low tone. “She is.” Sean furrowed his brow not understanding. Adam dropped Sean to the floor on his knees, jerking his head back and forcing his jaw open. Eve quickly held the bowl to his lips pouring Dani’s blood down his throat. Once it was all gone Adam closed Sean’s mouth and held his nose leaving him no choice but to swallow. Holding his hand over Sean’s face, he looked into his eyes. “Now you’ll know what true agony and suffering really is. I imagine if they experimented with using her blood to turn others, they quickly realized their mistake.” After another moment Adam threw him to the floor.

“What are . . . what are you talking about?” Sean said quickly sick at the taste of blood on his tongue that seemed to burn worse and worse.

“Young vampires cannot turn others. Their blood isn’t strong enough for that. Not for the first 60 years or so. Instead it acts as a slow wasting poison ripping a human apart from the inside mentally and physically.” Eve said standing over him with Adam neither having an ounce of pity for the tragic and excruciating end he was headed for. Not after everything he had done while relentlessly insisting it was all because he loved Dani. It was a disgusting excuse for such sadistic torture.

“You shouldn’t be concerned. Your friends will no doubt find you before long and will want to study and experiment on what is left of you.” Adam said coldly. “Should be interesting. As Dani is extremely unique, you’ll no doubt be their new obsession and prized pet.”

Sean’s vision started to blur as he stumbled back down to the floor when he tried to get up unable to keep his footing. Eve and Adam watched a moment longer in silence before turning and walking away. They had to move to get out of the state in just a few short hours before sunrise. Sean lay on the floor convulsing slightly then falling into darkness.

 

Reunited

Eve walked into the basement carrying a carafe of blood and a glass. She smiled seeing that Dani was awake and sitting up against the pillows. Walking over she leaned down and kissed her head before sitting next to her. “How are you feeling tonight?”

“Better.” Dani said still exhausted hardly able to keep her eyes open.

“It’s going to take a little time. You’ve been through so much.” Eve responded. Dani half smiled before her eyes turned down again. Eve knew already why she was uncomfortable, “You must put the past in the past Dani. Leave it behind.” She said gently stroking her hair back from her face.

“I told you . . . I asked you not to come.” Dani said as her head dropped and her eyes closed with a sigh, “I begged you to stay away.”

“Dani,” Eve began reaching over taking her hand. “You did what you did to protect us, your family. Because you loved us. Did you honestly think we didn’t love you just as much? I know you’ve been on your own for much of your life. Your human family died long before it’s time, and the closeness we share is much deeper then what any human will ever experience in their lifetime. You are one of us darling.”

“But I didn’t want you to get hurt, Eve. That is exactly what wanted to stop.” Dani said, “Adam said you weren’t able to find me for a long time. Why, why did you keep looking? Why couldn’t you guys just go back to your lives?”

“Because our lives have changed, you are part of it now.” Eve moved closer and wrapped her arm around Dani, “You have loved and cared for others your entire life. Why is it so hard for you to accept and understand that someone loves you just as unreservedly as you love them?”

“Oh Eve.” Dani closed her eyes covering her face with both hands, “It just isn’t that simple.”

“It is if you stop looking for reasons for it to be complicated.” Eve responded seriously. “Dani,” She began, “I don’t understand why you feel you deserve all that they did to you and worse. What can you possibly imagine you are guilty of to deserve to be tortured so horribly?” Dani grew quiet and turned her eyes away. Eve reached up smoothing Dani’s hair back from her face, “Oh darling.” It was painfully clear now. It was because of Adam. Because he and Eve were married. Because Dani loved him so deeply, and loved them both so very much not fully understanding any of it.

Dani remained quiet another moment before taking a breath, “Eve . . .when we all lived together in Tangiers . . . it was so wrong. I realize it was only on Wednesdays but Adam . . . we . . .” She covered her eyes with her hand, “I was having sex and sleeping with your husband down the hall 20 feet away from your bedroom door. While you were home. That . . . that is absolutely disgusting.” She said looking at her. “I’ve been stealing from you since the beginning and you aren’t even angry with me and you should be.”

“Why?” Eve asked directly.

Dani starred at her in disbelief, “Because he’s your husband . . .Adam is yours.”

“And you are his.” It felt like they’d had this conversation several times but she was still refusing to accept it, “Dani, you know this already, why do you still fight it?” She questioned.

“Because he doesn’t belong to me Eve, I have no right to intrude like I have done.” Dani felt like she was losing her mind and going around in circles.

“I wouldn’t punish you, so you gave yourself to those who would.” Eve was making sense of all of this now, “And you accepted Sean as a roommate hoping it would make you forget Adam and not need him as much and as desperately as you do. Trying to make yourself forget how much he needs you.”

“But he doesn’t need me. He has you.” Dani turned towards her, “You’ve been around for centuries why do you act like you have no idea why I’m bothered by all of this?”

“Perhaps because I have been around for centuries I don’t put stock in petty trivial nonsense.” She said seriously. Dani sighed suddenly feeling tired and weak. She was slowly showing signs of improvement and getting better but still had a long way to go. Eve reached over pouring her a large glass of warm blood and put it in her hand. “Drink love, then you can go back to sleep and rest.” She said stroking her hair back over her shoulder.

Dani took a breath knocking back the blood before Eve took the glass standing from the bed. She kissed her forehead and Dani lay back down falling asleep almost immediately. Eve picked up the carafe and headed out of the basement closing the door silently so as not to disturb her.

 

Rehabilitation

“This is going so slow. To fucking slow.” Adam said lying back against the couch one of his guitars across his middle.

“I know darling.” Eve said walking over sitting down next to him handing him a glass of blood. He sighed putting the instrument down sitting up taking the glass. “She’s still very conflicted, confused, and lost.” Eve began, “Which is why I think it’s time that we separate again.” She said seriously. Adam looked at her, “She’s much more at ease when it’s just the two of you. My being under the same roof tends to weigh her down with unnecessary guilt. She can’t let go of the zombie morality she clung to when she was still one of them. If she’s going to heal properly, quickly as she’s meant to, I need to leave the two of you alone and give you the privacy she needs to feel comfortable again.

“Eve, you don’t have to leave us. I need your help with her. Especially now.” Adam said.

“Darling, I am helping you. You will fair far better with her if I’m not here.” She said honestly. Reaching over she rested her hand on his arm, “We’ll still talk and see each other. I’m just a phone call away. But the two of you need some time together. She’s so torn apart inside and confused. After everything she’s gone through, it would be best to keep things as simple as we can for now. Dani’s still young and she’s been through on trauma after another. Not just from the time she was turned but her entire life. We’re the only real family she’s ever had, you know that.”

“Yes. WE are the only family she’s got, not just me. The three of us together. She cares for you, respects you and loves you Eve. You can’t leave now, we just got her back. We’re finally together again and safe.” He insisted.

Eve smiled looking into his eyes before leaning in and kissed him running her fingers over his shoulder then up his neck and into his hair. “It’s not forever darling, you know that. But this is what is needed most right now. She’s at a very vulnerable and critical stage and she’s so very very young. She needs you and your undivided attention.” She kissed him and then again. “You know as well as I do this is the best way to get her through this. If I’m not here then you can spend every night and day with her and she won’t fight you or push you away.”

“She did before when it was just she and I living in Detroit. What on Earth makes you imagine that will change now?” He asked.

“Things have changed darling. In so many ways. She just isn’t ready to explore the physical feelings she and I have for each other and it could be a very long time before she could even consider it.” Eve explained.

“But when you took her to Madrid I thought . . . .”

Eve smiled, “No darling. We slept together in the same bed. We cuddled and touched, but that was as far as things went.” She kissed him once more, “I’ll be leaving tomorrow night. I’ve already made all the arrangements. When Marlowe left Tangiers because of how unwelcoming it had become towards us, he made certain there would be a place for me there too. There’s a steady and clean blood supply and all.”

“Tomorrow night? So soon?” Adam was hardly happy to hear this. “Did you tell her?”

“No my love. She’s exhausted and needs her rest. Not to mention she has enough on her mind already without adding to it.” Eve said, “We have today to spend together, and you can take me to the airport at sunset.” Adam gave a reluctant nod. Eve kissed him again as Adam pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight.

 

Slow Recovery

Dani was given to sleeping for several days at a time since they had brought her home, not even fully waking up to be fed before going back to sleep. Adam moved her upstairs to the master bedroom with him after Eve left. Dani hadn’t been fully awake and conscious for more than a few minutes at a time since then.

There were times when she slept she would toss about and cry out. Adam watched over her but it was maddening not to be able to do anything. She was healing and improving but it was taking so long and going so slow. Those people had ground her down until there was almost nothing left, using half measures and sticking plasters to extend her tortured existence for their own twisted sadistic purposes.

Adam pulled the covers off of Dani before pulling off her pajama bottoms and top so he could inspect the wounds on her body that were still not healing as they should. They were better without a doubt, yet they were still not fully healed. “Fucking ridiculous.” He hissed under his breath.

Thinking a moment he got up from the bed and disappeared for a while. When he returned he was carrying several items including a few pints of blood. Putting them on the side table he sat next to Dani once more. His fingertips gently smoothing through her hair.

“Jesus I hope this works.” He said with a sigh. Reaching over he picked up a razor sharp blade wrapping his arm underneath her pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Raising her arm, he kissed her knuckles and the palm of her hand holding it to his cheek a moment. Then he moved her arm over the pan that sat on the floor below slicing the artery open at her wrist lengthwise beginning to drain the tainted blood from her weak body. He rested his hand on her abdomen, “I’m sorry darling, I don’t have access to fancy medical machines. We have to do this the old fashioned way.”

Leaning down he kissed her tenderly then gazed down at her for several moments. This wasn’t going to be pleasant but they weren’t really left a whole lot of options. He kissed her once more stroking her face gently.

 

Long Distance Updates

“So she’s better then?” Eve said looking at Adam’s image on the screen.

“Back to her old self again.” Adam sighed, “In every single way.” There was a definite annoyed tone in his voice.

“Has she gone back to keeping you at arm’s length already then darling?” Eve said sympathetic to his situation. “She did spend a substantial amount of time with Sean, and I imagine she’s feeling ashamed of that.”

“I was under the impression we were putting all that nonsense behind us. Why does she insist on clinging on to the past?” Adam asked.

“Because it’s a step further then before she was taken from Tangiers. They made her drink his blood and his scent permeates every single ounce of her person.” Eve explained. “They must have kept her extremely well fed after that to keep her from attacking him. Still being a zombie, he must have smelled like food to her.”

“That’s done and over with and never going to come up again. He’s gone, and won’t bother any of us or anyone else for that matter, any further.” Adam stated. “And I drained every last drop from her Eve, his blood is gone.”

“What of her wounds?” Eve inquired.

“All healed and completely gone, as if they never were.” Adam reported.

Eve studied his face for a moment. “Purely medical inspection was it?” Adam sighed rolling his eyes slightly. “Oh darling.”

“The whole reason you left is so that she and I could be together yet she keeps me even further away than before.” He pointed out. “Now that she’s awake she won’t let near her. Not a kiss, not a touch, no affection whatsoever. It’s maddening.”

“She’s afraid.” Eve reminded him.

“She’s no reason to be afraid of me for heaven sake. I would never hurt her.” Adam said defensively.

“She’s afraid that you won’t want her anymore because of him.” She pointed out.

“That’s absurd.” Adam said standing starting to pace. “She was upset that you had gone and blames herself for your absence, of course. If I didn’t want her then we wouldn’t have searched for her and committed countless acts of carnage in her retrieval.”

“Darling, the same problem remains. Dani doesn’t believe that she is worth the effort and danger we engaged in to save her. To bring her home again. The very same reason that she gave herself up to them in the first place and submitted herself to such torture.”

“How am I to convince her otherwise? How am I to make her see that we want her? That I want her?” Adam asked before sitting down again in his seat with a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know love. That’s something you’re going to have to work out.”

“I’ve done nothing but try to work it out since the beginning.” Adam responded. “So far things haven’t gone so well.”

Eve smiled, “Darling, you know her. You know each other. You just have to reconnect, like you did in her dream. She’s lost, help her find you again.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	17. Dark Nights - Chapter 17

Reconnecting

The tension in the household just seemed to grow by the day. Especially since Dani had moved herself back to the room she’d slept in before Eve left. Adam loathed the way Dani seemed to fold into herself whenever they crossed paths. Her eyes wouldn’t meet his, she’s turn them down and away as though she was ashamed for him to see her. It was maddening not knowing how to fix it. However he had no intention of giving up.

Dani rolled over on her bed mashing her pillow under her head settling back in. But her eyes opened feeling something different in the room. She sat up seeing something on her desk. She reached over turning on the light as she stood from the bed. There was a garment bag, a shoe box, and a black velvet jewelry case. There was a folded piece of paper with her name written in Adam’s handwriting. Picking it up she opened it and it read; “I’ll be expecting you at 8pm.” It said simply.

Dani thought this seemed incredibly mysterious even for Adam. She turned the paper over before looking at the clock. The sun didn’t set until 7:34pm and it was 6pm now. She unzipped the garment bag and her eyes lit up seeing a beautiful deep purple dress. She opened the box to find a gorgeous matching pair of shoes. “Oh my God.” She whispered with a smile. She twisted her hair and clipped it up hurrying to the bathroom to shower.

Just a few minutes before 8pm, Dani sat on the bed buckling the straps on the high heels around her ankles. She sighed when she stood starring into a empty mirror. At this moment she would give anything to see how she looked. Reaching out she touched the looking glass.

“You look stunning.” Dani turned hearing Adam’s voice. At once her jaw dropped to the floor and she was struck speechless. He was in a black suit, he’d shaven, and his hair . . . he’d brushed it out smooth and tied it back.

“So do you.” She was at a complete loss.

Adam smiled walking towards her, “You’re lovely. I don’t think a mirror would be able to take it if it could see you.” Dani would have been blushing bright red if it were still possible.

“So, what is this about?” She questioned. “Why are we all dressed up?”

“That would be telling.” He said walking past her and picking up the jewelry box. “Besides you aren’t completely dressed yet.”

“Hmmm. This is starting to feel like something straight out of Pretty Woman.” She said with a smile.

Adam looked at her, “What is that?”

She looked at him, “Seriously?”

“Well, regardless.” He opens the box taking out the beautiful necklace with large amethyst princess cut jewels surrounded by white crystal clear diamonds. Her eyes were wide staring at it. He turned her around away from him and put it around her neck where it fit close to her throat and clasped it at the back. Resting his hands on her arms he kissed her neck and shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her middle embracing her tight to him, he could feel her body shiver and start to fold into herself her eyes firmly on the floor. “None of that. Not tonight.” He whispered nuzzling her ear.

She took a deep breath and gave a nod still very uncomfortable around him. Adam kissed her cheek handing her the matching earrings. Dani took them still speechless before putting them on. “Are you sure I look alright? You have no idea how hard it is to apply makeup without a mirror.”

He touched her chin, “It’s perfect.” He said gently looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in slowly as if to place a soft kiss to her lips but her eyes turned away and she stepped back away from him. Adam wanted so desperately to hold her in his arms and have her hold him in return but he wouldn’t force her to do something she didn’t want to do. There had been far too much of that nonsense in her undead life already. He picked up her wrap and draped it around her shoulders before taking her arm and wrapping it around his.

Together they headed out into the night.

 

Dream Dates

Dani walked with her arm around Adam’s absolutely beaming. “Oh my God, that was so cool. I have never seen or heard a real symphony concert before. That was just . . . . so amazing! Way better then youtube.” Adam rolled his eyes slightly at the mention of YouTube.

“I thought that you might enjoy it.” Adam wasn’t fond of going to crowded places being packed in and surrounded by Zombies. It was like nails on a chalkboard to his entire body. But seeing Dani smiling and her eyes shining, seeing her happy made the annoyance and hassle well worth it. “Real music. Actual music is always better when it’s being performed live. They came to a stop at the end of the path on a hill that overlooked the entire city. It was spectacular. As many lights as there were in the sky.

Her eyes moved to Adam still in awe of how beautiful he was in a suit. Solid black and fit him perfectly. She’d never seen him clean up so nice for anything, much less for her.

“You’re worth it darling.” He said as though he was reading her thoughts.

“You shouldn’t do such nice things for me.” She said softly turning her eyes down consumed with shame.

“Dani.” He said pulling her closer to him, “You aren’t a leaper. You aren’t filthy. You aren’t diseased. You are what you’ve always been.” He touched her chin raising her face and looking into her eyes. “My beautiful Dani. Nothing will ever change that.”

Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat, “Adam, I was with him.” She whispered unable to speak any louder. “I slept with him, we had sex, I drank his blood.” The tears escaped sliding down her cheeks. “I drank . . . his blood.” She trembled as her voice broke in utter humiliation and shame.

The one thing that Adam and Dani shared between them that was very personal, very private, and precious was when they drank from one another. It was an incredibly deep and profound experience that was sacred to them both. Adam took her hands in his and kissed her fingers gently. Releasing them he moved to cup her face in his hands not letting her pull back or turn away. Looking into her captivating amethyst eyes, he placed a tender loving kiss to her soft lips then gently rested his forehead to hers. They just held together close letting the sensation wash over them, the peaceful calm that filled them both just from being close and touching. “Nothing will ever stop me loving you my darling. Nothing will ever diminish your value, or how much I cherish you.”

Dani bit her lip as more tears escaped. They’d been so long removed from each other it left her feeling empty and lost. It hurt and devastated her in more ways than even she realized. Life without Adam wasn’t even living. It was existing miserably one night at a time. After only a year she had begun to give up and started to fade away. It wasn’t even until they made contact with each other in a dream that even a small amount of self preservation sparked within her and she began to fight back. “I’m sorry.” She said in a broke voice, “Adam, I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh.” He said stroking her face. “What happened to you, was nothing you did. It was something that was done to you. You need to understand that and stop blaming yourself.” He said seriously.

“Then I’m still yours?” She whispered. “You still want me?”

Adam pulled her tight against him kissing her passionately. When the kiss parted their lips stayed close, “I will always want you. Always.”

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him her eyes beaming with joy. She loved him, she truly loved him weather it was right or wrong. Adam wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter just thankful to hold her again at last. He began to fear that he never would again.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered kissing her again.

 

Two Become One

Adam devoured Dani’s lips as they moved through the house shedding bits of clothing making their way to the bedroom. Adam’s hands slid into her hair pulling the clips and combs freeing her soft luscious hair that cascaded down in natural curls. Dani finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off before finding the hem of his undershirt pulling it over his head tossing it to the floor. Adam kissed her again pulling the zipper of her dress slowly down her back. He smoothly slipped it over her shoulders and slowly slid it down her body letting it drop to the floor.

Dani was very well endowed but the fit and the tightness of the dress didn’t permit a bra. Adam’s hands lovingly and firmly caressed and massaged her breasts in his hands. Dani unbuckled his belt, and unfastened his trousers pushing the back and down his hips to the floor. Adam kissed her tenderly savoring the sweet taste he’d missed for so long. Wrapping his hands around her waist he walked her back as they continued to anxiously kiss.

Coming to the bed he carefully lay her back down before removing the last of her undergarments. He kissed her ankle then slowly moved up her calf, over her knee, then continued up her thigh.

At last they were both completely unclothed and naked with nothing between them, nothing keeping them from each other. He crawled onto the bed over Dani gazing down into her beautiful eyes. He’d missed her so very much. They found each other’s lips once more as their naked bodies melded together into a tight embrace. They turned over each other on the bed, their bodies tighter together still as their legs entwined.

Adam trailed kisses down her face to her neck, moving to her shoulder, pressing his tongue to her soft warm skin alternating between kissing and tasting her. When he pressed his teeth to her skin he felt her body tense tight beneath him in his arms. However it wasn’t in anxious anticipation but in fear and apprehension. Adam raised his head looking down at her finding her eyes turned away. The one thing that seemed to bring her to the most intense pleasure was when he would bite into her body and they drank from each other. Even when they walked together in their dreams. This was the first time she ever seemed resistant, “Sweetheart?” He said gently.

Dani took a breath reaching up caressing his face as she looked into his eyes. She was well aware that Sean’s scent and very essence permeated every single part of her being inside and out still having spent so long together. No matter how many times she showered and tried to scrub it from her body. “You don’t have to Adam.” She whispered, “I understand.”

Adam looked deep into her eyes. She didn’t understand. However that was going to change. Tonight. He was going to show her she was his and did belong to him. Taking her wrists he pushed her arms down into the mattress on either side of her before stretching them straight out. His arms were longer then hers so it was easy for him. He looked into her eyes a moment longer before kissing her passionately.

Suddenly the kiss broke, he stretched her tighter and with one swift move he plunged his sharp fangs deep into her carotid artery beginning to drink deeply. Dani’s eyes rolled back feeling the sensation of the pull on her veins throughout her entire body. Adam released her wrists wrapping an arm around her pulling her up from the bed. Her thick crimson blood flooding his mouth coating his tongue moving slowly down his throat like sweet ambrosia. She was absolutely delicious and delectable. The most savory treat he’d ever tasted in his entire existence. Even more then her chocolate truffles.

Dani’s body quivered and trembled in his arms. Every inch of her aflame and tingling. Adam’s arms were still tight around her. Had she been alive, he’d be squeezing the life of her with his strength. Finally he forced himself to withdrawal his fangs, his eyes closed as they were both beyond completely aroused. His eyes opened glowing so bright they lit up the darkness. His eyes moved back down to her as he pulled her up to her knees facing him. His large hand cupped her head drawing her close to his breast inviting her to drink. Dani looked up at him, completely intoxicated by his having consumed her. Adam kissed her, her blood still coating his lips. Both of them grew even more excited by the moment.

Adam’s hand moved into her hair and gently moved her lips back to his firm breast. Dani kissed and licked his skin before biting deep into his flesh, his blood flooding her mouth causing an quiver of excitement to run through her entire form. Adam embraced her tight his member having grown hard as stone. Dani’s hands were braced against him as she continued to drink hungrily.

Finally, grasping her hair Adam pulled her face from his breast. Her lips still soaked with the deep dark crimson she took from his veins. Her eyes were glazed over deep in a passionate trance. She looked so beautiful, so completely alluring. Drunk on his blood and their desire for each other.

At once their lips were locked together feasting in consuming kisses. Placing his hand on her chest he forced her to lay back on the bed, grasping her leg pulling it tight around him as his painfully hard member found her soaking wet womanhood and anxiously entered her with one hard thrust filling her depths. Both of their bodies quivered as the bliss of their joining together at last overtook them. As Adam started to anxiously move deep inside of her firm tight body, Dani’s claws grasped his shoulders.

He and Dani moved together as one, beginning to lose themselves in one another. When they were with each other, it wasn’t just making love. It was far deeper, far more profound than physical intimacy. Their souls touched, and mixed making them complete.

Adam couldn’t deny his overwhelming desire to have her. To hold her in his arms as he loved her, moving deep inside of her tight body, watching the expressions of pleasure and elation as he caressed her, expressing how dearly he cared for her. Not just her body but her heart, her soul. He cherished her and would never take her for granted. She was his and he would always take care of her. Of her every desire, every need, he would see that they were met. She would have everything, everything and more. The pleasure it gave him to feel her wet sex consume him with each deep thrust inside of her quivering body defied explanation. It was as though they were always meant to be together.

Moving a bit more anxiously they clung to each other in desperation. Soon they began to near a climax, their bodies shivered and shook as they came together crying out in bliss, their bodies convulsing and writhed in utter pleasure. Yet they couldn’t stop gorging themselves on each other’s taste.

When he and Dani met, neither of them realized how much they would grow to mean to each other. How much they would need each other and become part of one another’s souls. The kiss broke and he rested his cheek to hers, his eyes closed embracing her tightly. He cherished her so much never knowing he could feel such an intimate connection with anyone aside from Eve. Raising his head he looked down into her glowing amethyst eyes that shined brightly. He caressed her face admiring how lovely she was. He would never ever let her go again. No one would take her from him. No one.

At once they consumed each other’s lips once again even more desperately then before needing to give and receive all the affection they could from one another.

 

Surrealism

Dani lay side by side with Adam wrapped in his arms. His body melded against hers, his arm under her head, his other arm wrapped tight around her middle, his face resting next to hers nuzzling her slightly. A smile swept her face feeling cozy, feeling safe, and most of all she felt a deep sense of happiness and contentment she had been without for an eternity.

Dani turned back more to face him nuzzling his cheek getting as close to him as possible. A small smile appeared on Adam’s lips and his hand stroked the curves of her bare body. Their eyes opened and they met each other’s gaze. No words were needed between them, not now. Just lying close to each other, their bodies wrapped together spoke volumes.

It was like being lost, going around in circles in the dark, and then somehow you find your way into the light again. You were found and where you belonged at last when you never thought you would be again.

Still looking into each other’s eyes, they reached up pressing their palms against one another before lacing their fingers together holding tight. They smiled softly before leaning in lovingly kissing each other affectionately.

As the kiss parted their faces remained close nuzzling tenderly. “I’m home. Dani whispered with a bright smile. Adam cupped her face in his hand rolling her onto her back as he lay over her kissing her deeply their passions growing by the moment beyond as if starving for one another. They were only just beginning.

 

Phone Calls

“When are you going to set up your computer Dani It’s really hard to message you with no screen name and no address.” Jeremy said looking at her on the screen.

“I’m done with that. Internet is just one big mind field of pot holes and peeping Tom’s. Better just to stay away from the whole thing I think.” Dani said with a sigh.

Jeremy gave a nod, “you look so much better then when we got you out of that place.” He said with a smile. “Have you been taking those vitamins and supplements I sent Adam for you?” He asked. “Are they helping you at all?”

Dani gave a nod, “Yes, I’ve been taking them and yes I’ve noticed a difference. Thank you. How did you know about them? That they would help?” She questioned.

“You’re not the only one who can study and do research Dani. Not to mention we’ve lifted so much information from your ‘admirers’ its like cheating. Reading the cliff notes version.” He confessed.

“Well who knows when they came up with these but they never bothered giving me anything beneficial. Bastards.” She scoffed.

“How’s old gloom and doom? Just as mopey and melancholy as ever?” Jeremy inquired. Dani smiled a little looking away a little bit sheepishly. “Ah. So it’s not just the supplements putting the glow back in your cheeks huh?”

Dani grinned and bit her lip giving a nod, “It’s wonderful. I feel so alive, so loved and wanted again. Like I’m special. Meaningful.”

Jeremy smiled a little. “I’m glad kiddo. But you always were all those things. I’m glad to see you smiling and happy again. I haven’t seen that in such a long time. I was afraid all of this was destroying you forever. It’s good to see the old Dani.”

She smiled, “Thanks. I’ve missed you too. So much. I was afraid they were going to hurt you or harass you because of me.”

“Nah. I’m afraid you were the star of that whole mess. I’m human, they didn’t care about me once they realized I couldn’t lead them anywhere or give them anyone. They kept an eye on me but that was pretty much it. Although it seemed practical to move, change my name, change my location, your basic going-on-the-lamb thing. I’m happier here anyway. I’m even seeing someone. She’s very pretty, has our warped sense of humor. I think you’ll like her.” He paused a moment. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell her. I’ll never tell her anything about your situation.”

Dani smiled, “I know Jeremy. Thank you. For keeping us safe and protecting us.” She said softly truly grateful for everything he had done for them.

“Family always comes first Dani.” He said seriously. “The suns coming up soon. You should get to bed.” Dani gave a nod. “Don’t forget your supplements, and tell grouchy it wouldn’t do him any harm to take a few himself.”

She laughed, “I’ll let him know but don’t hold your breath.” She kissed the screen, “Love you. Talk again soon.”

“You too kiddo.” He blew her a kiss back. “Sweet dreams.”

Ending the call she held the phone a moment. Adam sat behind her on the bed wrapping his arm around her kissing her shoulders. “We should get you a proper phone of your own darling. You’re long overdue for one.”

“We have one. It’s more then what we need.” She said handing it to him so he could take it from her. “We only have two people on the face of the planet who we call or who calls us.”

Adam wrapped his arm tighter around her middle against him. “Sweetheart, this has to stop. You cannot hide from the world when there is so much out there to know, to learn. Just waiting for you to discover it.”

“But you and Eve do it all the time. What’s the difference if I do it now too?” Dani asked quietly.

He rubbed her arm before turning her to face him. “What makes you happiest is learning, being challenged, to have puzzles to solve. Never in the years I’ve known you have you been happy being idol You’re always busy. Must I remind you of my house that you sterilized from the basement to the roof in the rather short span of two days?” He held her a bit tighter, You cannot let your fears keep you from what interests you. From what gives you joy and makes you happy.”

Dani looked up at him. “But you make me happy. More than anything in the world. When you hold me, kiss me, when we make love. There’s no greater happiness for me then you.” She confessed.

Adam cupped her face looking into her eyes before kissing her lovingly. “I feel no less in awe of you. Our intimacy, being amerced in our anxious throes of passion as we pleasure each other. My always wanting more of you, all of you, all there is and beyond” He breathed against her lips feeling aroused just being this close to her feasting on her natural delicious aroma. “But my darling, you have to find yourself again. You have to find what makes you happy outside of us. Just as I have, just as Eve has. Now it’s your turn darling.” He said gently caressing her cheek.

Dani was quiet for several long moments, “Maybe. In time but . . . Adam I just want . . .” She sighed looking down. “I just want to stay out of the worlds way for right now. For a little while. Like I should have done to begin with but was too stubborn to listen. We all see how well that turned out. I should be dead.”

Adam looked into her eyes and pulled her closer embracing her tight to him clearing seeing the fear she felt deep in her eyes. It was understandable. He kissed her forehead and lovingly nuzzled her face. “There’s time.” He conceded. “All the time you need my darling.” She rested her head to his chest. “You’re safe.”

“It’s you I want to be safe.” She whispered. “You and Eve, and Jeremy.” She hugged him even tighter. “You all mean the world to me. Everything.” He kissed her head and held her close ready to protect her from everything, from the world.

 

Unexpected Lifting of the Spirits

Adam snarled slightly as what sounded like a large bell being rung in his ear came yet again. He pulled the pillow over his head and rolled over starting to fall back asleep. However it wasn’t long before the same annoying noise assaulted him once more. His hand unconsciously reached over under the covers looking for the soft body he’d fallen asleep with in his arms but he found the space next to him empty. Pulling the pillow off he raised his head looking around not finding Dani anywhere in the room. Then yet again the noise came.

A short while later, Adam came down the stairs having pulled on his jeans. He had pulled on a shirt as well but hadn’t bothered to button it. He turned the corner and stopped seeing buckets of candy settled around the front door and Dani out on the porch with a large plastic cauldron placing handfuls of the candy assortment into children’s bags as they lined up in groups. He just watched her wide eyed as the group seemed to dissipate and she came back in the house closing the door behind her.

Perhaps the ritual itself wasn’t shocking, although usually he didn’t participate in it himself. Before he met Dani he tended to live out in the middle of nowhere, but just in case some soul did find their way out to his door step he kept the house dark with all the lights and electricity off to avoid attracting any one near his house. What was shocking however was how Dani was dressed. It was a gothic Victorian empire wasted dress, black but with her favorite color purple for accent. The most disturbing part of the entire outfit being that aside from her eyeliner, she wasn’t wearing any make up. Her eyes were glowing Amethyst, and her teeth were elongated. Her full vampire was showing.

Dani stopped finding herself coming face to face with Adam who was just starring at her. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked in disbelief.

“It’s Halloween.” She said thinking that an odd question. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He just starred at her not saying anything. It was a look she had seen before, when Ava had shown up unannounced to her apartment in Detroit.

“Have you gone . . . . . completely out of your mind?” He questioned.

“I didn’t pick the neighborhood, Adam. We knew there were going to be kids showing up by the droves so I stocked up on . . . . .” She began looking around at the mountain of candy.

“That isn’t what I’m talking about and you know it.” He said seriously. She looked up at him a moment longer before he placed his hand on the side of her face pressing his thumb to the tip of her razor sharp fangs. “Wasn’t it you who recently informed me of wanting to stay out of the worlds way for a while?” He said unintentionally pushing her face away in frustration. “How is this supposed to keep you off of their radar?”

“Adam.” Dani groaned, “Everyone thinks its special effects make up. They don’t know it’s real. They don’t even imagine it’s real. They just think it looks really really real but not really.” None of that came out right or sounded intelligent. “It’s fine, really.”

“Dani, stop feeding the human children it’ll bring them back next year. Probably with more.” He said sternly a bit frustrated with her. He started to say something else but the doorbell rang again. Before he could respond the door was opened and Dani was back out on the porch passing out generous handfuls of sugary nibblets to the masses. As Adam watched her, he couldn’t help but find himself enjoying seeing the way she seemed happy again, like she had been ages ago before the nightmare began. She seemed to shine and beam as she got to participate in this ridiculous human tradition. His eyes turned to the children who were gathered around her and he arched a brow. They were dressed in teenage attire, pale faces, they wore porcelain and plastic fangs, but their faces and skin were painted with glitter. It seemed like an odd configuration of a costume to say the least. As she placed candy in the last child’s bag the group turned and vacated the porch. Still smiling Dani turned seeing the somewhat confused look on Adam’s face. She looked back towards the children before looking at him. “What were those meant to be?”

She looked towards the group once more before they disappeared, “It seemed like 3 Edwards, 2 Bellas, . . . . and maybe a Jonathon someone didn’t realize wasn’t a vampire.” Dani looked back at Adam seeing the blank stare on his face. “Twilight.”

There was a name he knew. Ava was a fan of course, since there wasn’t an ounce of taste to the entire affair. He rolled his eyes and shook his head stepping back as she came into the house closing the door. “What is it with you?” He said seriously, “You have two extremes. Either you want to hide, or you want to parade yourself. Is there not a happy medium of contentment you and find?”

“But it’s Halloween.” She said.

“Yes, you’ve repeated that several times as though it’s a viable excuse.”

“I’ve never stopped celebrating Halloween. Except when we were in Tangiers, and when I was . . .” She looked down not even wanting to say it still wanting to forget the whole thing. “I mean, sometimes I had to work but all the nurses would dress up somewhat, and we would have kids coming to the hospital to trick or treat at the different nurses stations.” She smiled a little, “We’d celebrate with the pediatric ward making our own costumes. Many of them couldn’t have candy but we made do with other types of goodies. Found other things that they liked that made them smile.” Her own smile faded as she looked down again. “I kinda miss all that stuff.” Shaking it off she regained her smile, “And hey. I was never able to do make-up this good even with a mirror.”

“It’s not make-up, it’s your face.” He said a bit harsher then he meant to. Adam sighed a bit hating that he always seemed to have to rain on her parade. “Darling, you know what can happen. Better than anyone. Better then even I and Eve do.” She started to say something but he wouldn’t allow her, “Don’t say its Halloween again, it’s a fact I am fully aware of.”

Dani was quiet as her eyes moved around the foyer that was packed to the ceiling with candy. Candy that they couldn’t eat. “What am I to do with all this?” She said looking at him.

Adam stared at her a moment longer realizing this was a losing argument, at least for this evening. And honestly, he didn’t think he could live with stomping on her when she was legitimately happy and not barricaded in the bedroom. “Fine. Hand out your bloody candy.” He grumbled turning to go and get his breakfast.

Dani smiled a little watching him walk away as the doorbell rang again, and she immediately responded going out onto the porch to greet their visitors.

 

(Next Chapter --> )


	18. Dark Nights - Chapter 18

Secrets

Adam had been letting Dani go her own way for the most part. She was taking an interest in doing things again, she actually got a computer and set it up even though it was a closed circuit computer that didn’t hook up to the internet. She was still afraid that it would attract people who wanted to capture and experiment on a vampire again. She’d had enough of that for 10 lifetimes and had learned her lesson.

They had kept the bag of specialized equipment that Sean had packed and taken with them when they fled the compound. Dani knew how to use some of it having seen it used on her person first hand. The other pieces she studied and learned how to use on herself and even Adam when he would allow her. He consented more often than not wanting her to take an interest in something again. He could see the tragedy in her years of training and natural talent as a nurse going to waste. As much as he and Eve were wary of it, her passion really was in helping others. Solving puzzles and making life better for others.

But one evening, Adam sensed something different about her. She seemed somewhat wistful, her eyes looking up at the full moon, but her thoughts elsewhere. When he woke he found her on the large balcony of the second floor of their home. She had a shawl around her shoulders, and her eyes gazed at the large bright orb in the sky. Her vampire eyes seemed to sparkle, her skin seemed even softer, almost a glow to her. There was a small smile tucked away at the corner of her mouth. So small, that perhaps she wasn’t even aware herself that she was wearing it. He stood in silence just inside the door watching her for ages. She was so very beautiful, her long soft hair, her alabaster smooth skin, everything about her was beyond lovely tonight.

Unable to simply look any longer, he stepped out onto the balcony making his presence known. He walked over stepping behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he leaned down kissing her forehead. “You should have woken me.” He said rubbing her shoulders a bit.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You seemed quite tired. If you are only waking now then you must have been exhausted.” He half smiled.

“I’ve been awake for a while. I found you had come out here and didn’t want to disturb you.”He sat down beside her curiously studying his young vampire. There was something about her, something different. He reached up carefully smoothing his fingers through her hair back over her shoulder so it wasn’t obstructing his view of her beautiful face. “What has been captivating your thoughts?”

Dani was quiet for several moments before a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at the moon again. “I was just thinking . . . how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have found you.”

Adam cocked his head not completely understanding. “Considering . . . the extreme hell you’ve lived through since the first day you met me, long before you were turned, I’m not sure ‘lucky’ is the word you’re looking for, darling.”

Her smile grew a bit wider as she reached over taking his hand in both of hers resting it on her thigh as she held it tight. Her eyes turned towards the bright moon. Moonlight had a tendency to make their eyes illuminate in a way that no humans ever could. No fancy treatments, no strange contacts, not surgeries could reproduce it. It was captivating. “When I was a little girl, tragedy started to strike right from the start. My father, then my brother, my sister, and then at last my mother. All before my 18th birthday. I didn’t know, or understand why all those bad things had struck me and left me alone. Jeremy was really the only one I had. Was more of a family to me then my own was if I’m honest. I don’t really remember my father, or my brother. My mother was distant for as long as I could remember. But losing a husband and a child being left with two daughters to raise on her own . . . . I can understand.” Adam’s hand held hers tight listening as she spoke. There were so many things in her past he would erase for her if he could. Both in her human life and in her vampire one.

“When my sister died when I was 12, and how she died . . . I think finally broke my mother completely. She couldn’t cope with so much horror, and tragedy and loss. My grades were top of the charts always. I think I buried myself in school when things at home were so . . . . numb. I received a full scholarship for medical school to study to be a phlebotomist. Not long after my graduation from high school . . . my mother died. I was on my own then. I made a few friends here and there . . . . but the only other person I really had in the world was Jeremy. My best friend and a brother. I think his love for me as a friend is what kept me from falling into depression, into simply drowning in the sorrow from all the death and tragedy that plagued my family.”

Dani had, of course, told him of most of these things before. But he would listen to her speak it a million times over and a million times again if it’s what she needed. Adam moved a bit closer smoothing his hand through her hair once more before wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace as they just held there together for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him back. Never feeling safer, loved, and at peace then she was in his arms. Closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

“There’s something different about you darling.” Adam whispered stroking her hair gently breathing in her scent that was even sweeter to him somehow. However Dani’s eyes opened when he said that and her smile faded. He felt her body tense in his arms. He furrowed his brow when she pulled back. She started to say something but didn’t and instead started to stand as if to walk away. But Adam caught her hand not letting her retreat, “Dani?” He questioned not understanding what was wrong.

“I should go . . . do dishes.” She said softly. “Have you had breakfast?”

He just gave her a look before pulling her back down to sit on the bench never releasing her hand. “Tell me.” He said seriously looking into her eyes. There was a long moment as her eyes looked down and she swallowed a lump in her throat. “Dani,” Now he was beginning to get worried, “What is going on?” He demanded.

“I . . . I’m . . .” She tried to speak but the words came out as squeaks and she couldn’t look at him. Adam looked at her a little closer before his eyes turned down towards her abdomen.

“You’re pregnant.” He said finishing her statement. He felt her tremble and his eyes returned to her face. There were tears there, and he could feel the wave of emotion that washed over her.

“I’m sorry Adam.” She breathed in an ashamed ghost like whisper.

This wasn’t as big a surprise as it had been before. They knew it was a possibility and they were hardly being careful or doing anything to avoid it. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes closed feeling a sense of relief at his touch, even though she was still afraid of what was going to happen. He placed a tender kiss on her lips staying close, “Don’t apologize.” He whispered. “You’ve done, nothing wrong sweetheart.” He rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes as well. Although he knew he couldn’t show them right now, he had just as many emotions and a bit of panic and nervousness inside him with this development. She breathed with a small whimper as she couldn’t hold her tears back and he kissed her again before folding her into his arms holding her tight.

 

Bit of News

Adam stood next to the door in silence watching Dani sleep. He’d gotten up putting on his black lounge pants not having been able to sleep. She really did seem more beautiful than usual. He’d never had children before. Not before he was turned, certainly not after. Perhaps it was true, that when a woman you care about, a woman you love carries your child, she’s even more beautiful than before.

The cell started to ring and he stepped back out of the room pulling the door closed walking down the hallway. “Eve.” He said relieved just to hear her voice.

“What’s wrong darling?” She questioned, “You sounded so distraught in your message?”

“I have news.” Adam said pausing a moment not certain how to tell her. “Dani is with child.” 

Eve listened to everything he had to say letting him get everything out that he’d been holding in for Dani’s sake. She didn’t speak until he requested that she return. “No.” She said without a moment’s hesitation.

This was hardly what Adam wanted to hear and he was a bit surprised and taken aback by her answer. “What?” He said in disbelief, “No? . . .” He was absolutely astonished. She’d never turned him down when he needed her so badly. “Eve . . . please, I need you.”

“No.” She stated again. “Adam, Dani needs you. She needs your undivided attention right now and my being there is nothing but a distraction. She’ll draw back into herself and do everything possible to stay away from you, from us. She still believes that she is not my equal and that she has no place in our family.”

“She knows that we love her, we both do. You can’t stay away now, Eve. You’ve never been needed more.” Adam countered.

“Darling . . . it’s because I love you, and Dani . . . both of you, that I must stay away. She’s going to be very vulnerable and insecure right now.” She answered.

“But that’s all the more reason we need you here. So she feels safe, and knows that she is loved.” He pointed out. “If ever there was a time we needed to make her understand we’re a family, it’s now. Eve, please. Don’t make me beg you.”

Eve just smiled softly looking at him knowing he was just as nervous as Dani was about this. “You are the father of her child, Adam. The reassurance and love she needs right now is yours.” There was a pause when Adam turned away feeling a bit angry and betrayed by her refusal to his request. “When it gets close to when the baby is due to arrive, then I will come. But the two of you need time to accept this, and learn how to be excited about the new life you created together.” Adam clinched his jaw not responding. He understood what she was saying and where she was coming from but he still felt upset that she had turned him away when he so desperately wanted her back with him. “Has she contacted Jeremy yet? Is he going to help with finding out what is happening and what needs to be done now?”

Adam shook his head, “She hasn’t told anyone. I’m not even sure that she was going to tell me. It was as though she thought I was going to be angry by this. Like I thought she did it on purpose and would blame her.”

“She’s scared darling. She’s never had a child of her own and she’s the first of our kind to be able to reproduce this way. It’s not as though she could talk to someone who has gone through this before as one might do a mother or sister when they had children of her own.” Eve explained.

Adam sighed looking down. “I don’t know if she’s ready for this Eve. I don’t know that I’m ready for it. This was not supposed to be possible.”

“Everything will be fine Adam. There’s nothing to worry about. The both of you have to stop looking at this like it’s a curse and see it for the blessing it truly is. We’re going to have a new addition to our family, and that is wonderful. Not a human turned into a vampire, but a child born into our line as one of us from the beginning.” She reminded him. Adam remained silent for a moment turning things over in his mind. “I promise you darling, I will come home soon but right now . . . you both must endeavor to accept this. She needs you Adam.”

 

Pacts

Dani had been silent, almost hanging her head for a few days since she told Adam about her condition. He hadn’t said anything at first but it couldn’t continue. Still in her mind it was as though she thought she’d done something wrong, something unforgiveable. Pouring their supper he walked into the living room where she was sitting on the couch handing her her glass. She thanked him and took it holding it between her hands. Adam’s hand rested on her shoulder and she closed her eyes resting her face to it slightly.

He sat down beside her quietly as she looked into her glass. “Dani.” He said putting down his dinner and turning towards her. “Tell me what’s in your mind.” He said directly.

She looked at him a little confused, it was sort of a broad question. “Tell you . . . what?”

Adam took her glass and set it on the table next to his taking her hand in his. “Tell me how you feel about this?” She hesitated a moment her eyes turning down. She started to speak but stopped her, “Without . . . thinking of me, without thinking of Eve, I want to know what you think. How you feel about being pregnant.”

Dani swallowed feeling a tightness in her throat as her eyes turned down again. She hadn’t really focused on how she felt. All her attention was on Eve and Adam. How this would affect them, how it felt like she’d betrayed them by letting this happen even though they would both tell her that was foolish nonsense. “I don’t know I . . .” She paused considering it. “I never really thought about . . . having kids before. I was so focused on my career, on helping other people. I’m not even really sure I even considered that I might one day be married. Have someone that I wanted to have kids with.” She admitted.

“How do you feel now?” Adam asked trying to guide her thoughts in the right direction. She wasn’t doing it on purpose but it seemed like she was avoiding letting herself think about it.

She fell silent looking at her hand wrapped in his, looking inside trying to decide how she felt. “Scared.” She said softly. “Confused. Numb.”

Adam could understand those feelings extremely well. He had similar feelings when it was clear that she was expecting. “All natural things to feel. Weather a vampire or a zombie.” He said reaching up and gently running his fingers through her hair. She fell silent again which was a little frustrating to Adam. He wanted her to talk to him but it seemed like she was too scared, a bit in shock to discover this had come about a third time. “Dani . . . do you want to be a mother?” He asked directly.

Once again, there was a dead uneasy silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she wouldn’t look up at him, “. . . I can . . . I mean . . . it worked before . . . abortion I mean. I can have it . . . taken away . . .”

“No. The first time it was stolen from you, the second time it had to be done because it was hurting you. Neither is the case this time. No one is going to take your child from you, and it’s not hurting you. Your headaches haven’t even come back. This time it’s your decision. It’s your choice. If you don’t want to have this baby, you don’t have to. We aren’t going to force you to. I’M not going to force you to.” He took both of her hands in his ducking his head slightly trying to get her to make eye contact. “But if you want to, have this baby and give motherhood a try . . . I’ll support you. I’ll take care of you. Take care of you both. You won’t go through this alone and you certainly won’t be doing it on your own.” He caressed her face gently as her frightened eyes finally met his.

“Really?” She said in a ghost like whisper. He half smiled not understanding how she could have ever thought anything else.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly looking into her eyes once more, “I love you sweetheart. You know this already.” After a moment he leaned in a little closer and whispered, “And I think you would make a wonderful mother.” She smiled a little more before she wrapped her arms around him leaning her head against his shoulder as though a huge weight had been lifted from her. Adam smiled and held her close. He kissed her head before gently stroking her hair holding her tighter. She was still just a baby herself. Adam wasn’t certain he was ready for this either, but he would be strong for her.

 

Medical Tests

Jeremy flew in once Dani told him the news. She met him at the airport and he hugged her lifting her from the ground. It had been sometime since they’d seen each other. Dani’s heart sank a little bit, as she could clearly see that he had aged a little bit. It wouldn’t have mattered except she hadn’t aged at all. He was changing, and she was staying the same.

Having a few contacts, Jeremy managed to secure some equipment and a room at the local medical college and took Dani there so they could use it. She lay on the table under a sheet nervously twisting her fingers together while Jeremy warmed up the machine. “Since we know that sonograms don’t work very well for you guys, I figured this is a better way. I can see you just fine on video and webcam so ya know. Let’s try it and see what happens.”

She sighed, “God I hate these. Internal sonograms, cameras, and such, so invasive. Ya know?” Reaching over you squeezed his hand, “I’m really sorry it has to be you who does it.”

“Oh hush. I’m practically an uncle.” He smiled squeezing her hand to reassure her. She smiles a little bit and nods but was still quite nervous. “So far so good. Your temperature is a bit higher than usual but we already know that’s normal when you’re pregnant.” He said punching in a few settings.

“Higher temperature. Basically I go from cold to luke warm. Either way, still a corpse.” She sighed. Jeremy arched a brow noting that her nerves and mood were both rattled since he arrived. The door opened as Adam slipped into the room closing the door.

“Oh good. Was wondering if grumpy was going to get here in time.” Jeremy commented.

“Shut up.” Adam said walking over and standing on the other side of Dani taking her hand and leaning down kissing her head. She smiled a little closing her eyes as she seemed less tense once he arrived. Jeremy moved down to Dani’s feet carefully guiding her heels to the stirrups.

Dani groaned a little bit covering her face with her hand. “Come on. You’re a nurse, no big deal.” Jeremy said moving the sheet up carefully guiding the camera inside her. She closed her eyes tight feeling embarrassed and humiliated. Jeremy moved the camera into position and worked the machine to get the settings right. “You’re growling.” Jeremy said after a moment.

Adam cleared his throat slightly not realizing he’d been making a sound. Of course he was a bit annoyed that anyone friend, family or foe was touching her looking at her intimately when she belonged to him. Of course he knew in this case it was necessary and nothing torrid was involved, but at the same time, it still agitated him somewhat. He held her hand a little tighter seeing that she was trying to keep from crying.

“Dani.” Jeremy said with a smile, “look there.” Taking a breath she opened her eyes and looked up at the monitor. Her eyes lit up a little bit seeing a small form. It was unmistakably a fetus, formed much further than it should be at this point, at least it would be odd if it were human. But this was uncharted territory for everyone. Fingers, toes, legs, arms, and shadows of bone that were most definitely tiny fangs. Jeremy took a few pictures, moving the camera carefully for different angles.

“Is it . . . can you see if it’s . . .” Dani said curiously.

“Nope. Not yet. Little one is as stubborn as grumpy puss over there and won’t let us see at the moment.” Adam just glared at Jeremy and the snide comments. “Everything looks really good though. I can’t tell exactly what your gestation period is yet, and even though the baby is developed this much, it’s still the size a human fetus would be at this stage.”

“So, it still could be 9-10 months. Like a human.” Dani said.

“Probably the most likely time table that we should be counting on.” He said taking a few more shots. As a medical technician this was his field of work and he was quite good at it. For once his talents and training could be used to help Dani instead of venturing outside his area of expertise. “How are you feeling? Headaches again?”

Dani shook her head, “No. Not even a twinge actually.” She said a bit surprised that they hadn’t come back with a vengeance.

“That’s great though. You would have started having them by now if they were going to come back. It’s been a couple of years since the last time, your body might have adapted better to your new biology. Instead of fighting it, it’s accepted it. Maybe those vitamins I’ve been sending you and the supplements are helping out.”

She sighed and gave a nod. Jeremy knew that she was still feeling embarrassed and humiliated and withdrew the sonogram scope/camera before moving back to the console to save the pictures and print up a few copies. At once Dani sat up wrapping the gown around her a little tighter before disappearing to change back into normal clothes.

When she was gone, Adam walked closer to the screen looking at the images that had been taken. It was hard to believe that the child he was looking at, the child growing in Dani’s womb, was his. This was impossible. It defied everything that he knew about his own existence for all these centuries. “I’ve seen that look before.” Jeremy said typing in a few commands. Adam glanced at him. “Usually on guys who didn’t expect to be fathers. Not quite certain how to feel about it.”

“Spare me from your acumen, boy.” Adam said in a low voice. Jeremy smirked. It seemed that Adam never was going to stop being a jerk. He looked over his shoulder making sure that Dani hadn’t returned yet, “Look, I think it’s best if I move closer for a while in case she needs medical help of any kind. I haven’t told her yet but I would like it if my fiancé came with me. Would that be acceptable to you?” Adam turned starring at him narrowing his eyes slightly. “She’s trustworthy, and if Dani needs help, she’s also an NP. Nurse practitioner.”

“You’ve told her of us?” Adam knew he’d been warned against such a thing and Jeremy had promised Dani that he wouldn’t.

“No, not yet. But we’re planning on being married before the years out. I know that Dani would be perfectly fine with her coming to live with me, and would jump at the chance to say yes without hesitation.” He paused and turned towards Adam. “But, I’m trying to follow your rules because I know Dani wants me to. It’s your permission I need before I bring her with me.”

Adam would have normally denied him right away; however with Dani’s predicament and the unknown complications that could arise, there didn’t seem to be much choice. She needed the help and the comfort it would give her to have her friend nearby. If his fiancé had the skills he said, and if she could be trusted, it would insure that Dani would be well taken care of and have all the help she needed for whatever may arise. Looking back at the screen he studied the clear image of the child. So small, completely innocent, secreted away deep in the young woman’s body whom he deeply loved and cared for. “Bring her here if you wish.” Adam said after a few moments. “We will decide once she’s here if she can be trusted.”

Needless to say, Jeremy was shocked that Adam had given his consent. He expected there to be some kind of argument, a struggle even, but there wasn’t. Although having talked to Eve before boarding the plane to come here, it was a bit more understandable then it would be otherwise. “We’ll move into the apartment complex just a few blocks from where you’re living. That way we’re close should a need arise.”

“Just make certain she remains healthy.” Adam said seriously, “If her health begins to decline in any form, we must know about it immediately.”

Dani came back from the bathroom fully dressed pulling her hoodie on. “Jeremy, can we get a couple of copies of those? I wanted to send them to Eve so she could see. I don’t want to send any digital photos for obvious reasons.”

“Of course, I’m printing them up right now. A set for Eve and a set for the two of you. After that I’ll wipe the system and start diagnostics on the equipment to make sure we get everything and nothing can be found.” Dani smiled and gave a nod hugging him and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said hugging him again so happy to see him. “Have you eaten?” She questioned.

“Didn’t have time to grab something on the way, but ya know. I’ll get something on the way back.” He said stretching a little bit.

“Oh, well then we can stop somewhere on the way home to get you something.” She looked at Adam, “Can’t we? We don’t have zombie food in right now. I’ll have to go shopping tomorrow night.” Adam hated having ‘guests’ in his house but at the moment it was a necessary evil. Dani started cleaning the moment she found that Jeremy was on his way to them. She scrubbed the entire place from top to bottom and redecorated and outfitted the three guest rooms they had. There was a fourth in the basement but that one was for emergencies or for others of their kind that might needed a place to crash during the day away from the sunlight. She always kept that one spotless from top to bottom and well made. Just in case.

Eve had told him that it was a possibility that she would begin work on the house. Being with child for the first time, many women often would start to ‘nest’ in anticipation of the new arrival. It was understandable, and rather a relief to know that she was doing something that was normal. However her cleaning did go to extremes sometimes, he found himself helping her clean as he didn’t want her to do anything that could hurt her or the baby.

 

New Friends

Adam awoke first and got up disappearing for a few minutes into the immaculately clean kitchen before coming back with their breakfast. He set the glasses on the bedside table and poured them to the rim, licking the drops from his fingers before closing the carafe. Then he turned back towards her and leaned down wrapping his arms around her fit but soft body. Nuzzling her neck slightly as he cupped her face in his hand.

“It’s evening darling.” He whispered gently in her ear as he continued to nuzzle against her face, finding her lips he kissed her sensually enjoying her taste. She took a deep breath before her eyes opened. When he kissed her again, she smiled and kissed him back. It was the best thing in the world to wake up in his strong harms and his beautiful face. Looking into each other’s eyes a moment, they held each other tight before kissing again. Then another, causing both to become aroused by the moment. However, the kiss broke as Adam decided that she needed first and foremost her breakfast. Regardless of the circumstances, he was intent on seeing that she remained properly nourished.

He placed the glass of blood carefully into her hand so that she wouldn’t drop it and immediately Dani took it drinking deeply. She felt like she was starving no matter how much she drank. No doubt with their unborn child being the most likely culprit. Dani knew that pregnant women had increased appetites and now she knew from personal experience. She finished hers lying back against the pillows watching as Adam drank his then leaned back across her lap enjoying the taste and effects of his own meal.

After a few moments, his eyes opened as he looked up at Dani. “How are you feeling today love?” He questioned reaching up and touching her face.

Dani sighed softly before running her fingers through his long black hair. “Tired. For no reason that I can tell.” She was obviously frustrated by this.

“Well, I don’t think it’s too hard to imagine what is causing it. He rolled over facing her looking into her eyes before resting his hand gently over her abdomen which already was showing a bump. “You’re body has to provide for another now besides itself.” He said gently stroking her belly with his thumb. It was slow and slight, but he was beginning to get used to the idea of a child.

“Jeremy said that Kaylee’s flight went well. She arrived yesterday afternoon and they had to have time to settle in so she could rest. We’ll get to meet her tonight.” She said still amazed that Adam agreed to any of this. It was such a struggle to get him to give an inch on anything.

Adam was quiet for a moment before he sighed, “You realize, this is all for you don’t you.” His eyes turned up towards her face. It was far out of his comfort zone to do things out of his routine. It seemed like since they had moved here together, there was no chance to develop a routine without something changing. Needless to say he was very agitated lately.

“I know.” She said softly. “And I know you’re worried about Kaylee. But Jeremy trusts her and he believes she’ll keep our secrets. He wouldn’t endanger us by risking bringing someone who doesn’t have his complete trust and confidence.”

He was quiet another moment before sitting up cupping her face in his hand. Perhaps it was because of all the other times since her rebirth that she was in peril, and the way that misfortune and bad luck followed her like a stray mongrel . . . but regardless if the zombie was trustworthy or not, his guard was not going to go down at any point. If they weren’t in completely uncharted territory, he would have forbidden it. He would have forbidden Dani to ever contact Jeremy again after they had left Detroit behind, but he couldn’t. He’d proven himself trustworthy, reliable, and useful in the past and they still needed him at times. Even though she didn’t say anything, she saw in Dani’s eyes that she had noticed Jeremy had aged where she didn’t. After a time, seeing him continue to age while she remained the same would hurt her severely. Sooner or later, contact with Jeremy was going to have to be severed. To spare her the pain of watching him wither away and die.

“For you.” He repeated in a whisper before kissing her tenderly wrapping his arm around her pulling her body against holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed once more.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	19. Dark Nights - Chapter 19

Suspicious

Jeremy pulled up outside of Adam and Dani’s house and parked taking a breath. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go and he was a bit concerned. It wasn’t just meeting a woman whom he had grown up with, loved, and was like a brother to. Both Dani and Adam weren’t human anymore, they were the things of legends and nightmares. Kaylee wasn’t aware of these secrets yet, and Jeremy had kept his promise saying nothing of it until Dani and Adam had a chance to meet her and see for themselves that she was trustworthy. 

Kaylee smiled reaching over taking his hand, “Hey.” He seemed to have been nervous since she’d arrived at the airport. “It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll get along great.” She reassured him. Of course he had talked about Dani. About how they had grown up together, gone to school together, worked at the same places together, and how close they were as friends but never romantically. “Are you worried she won’t like me?” 

“Of course she’ll like you.” He said squeezing her hand. “She’s wanted to meet you for a while.” Jeremy looked towards the house, “It’s her boyfriend that concerns me.” Kaylee just looked at him a moment not entirely certain what that meant. Finding his smile again they got out of the car heading up the walkway. 

Jeremy knocked on the door as they waited. Still a bit confused by Jeremy’s comment, Kaylee stepped closer, “What’s wrong with her boyfriend?” 

“Oh where to begin.” Jeremy mumbled slightly. Kaylee just looked at him waiting for an answer and he tried to give her one that would explain everything as quickly as possible. “He’s a bit . . . eccentric. He is a musician after all.” It seemed to explain volumes and Kaylee just gave an understanding nod. 

The door unlocked and Dani opened it with a bright smile. “Hey you.” Jeremy smiled and hugged her tight before she turned to Kaylee offering her her hand. “You have to be Kaylee, I wondered if Jeremy ever was going to introduce us.” Kaylee smiled and shook Dani’s hand. 

“I’ve wanted to meet you too. Jeremy’s told me so much about you guys growing up together.” Dani looked at the ring on her finger admiring how beautiful it was. “Once we were engaged I knew that we absolutely had to come and see you and make sure you approved.” She said playfully as Dani released her hand and she wrapped her arms around Jeremy who chuckled hugging her tight knowing she was nervous. 

“Please come in, it’s cold out there.” Dani said stepping back opening the door and inviting them in. Jeremy took Kaylee’s hand as they went inside and Dani closed the door. She started down the hallway and they followed. 

“Her hands are really cold. Is her circulation alright?” Kaylee asked as Jeremy had told her that she was pregnant. 

“Oh yeah, she’s just got cold hands.” He reassured her. 

Dani took them into the living room and offered them to sit on the sofa. There were snacks on the table, and wine she’d gotten to entertain them. Adam was already annoyed at the amount of zombie food she’d purchased to keep in the house for Jeremy and now his fiancé. She sat on the large loveseat sitting opposite them. “I’m not much of a cook these days, but Pizza’s on the way.” 

“So, Jeremy said that you’re expecting?” Kaylee said starting the conversation. “How far along are you?” 

It was a little harder for them to know for certain as they didn’t really have anything to go by except her past pregnancies that hadn’t lasted for this long. “A few months.” She said softly. 

Kaylee reached out picking up one of the hor’dourves from the table. “Your first?” 

“I think it’s safe to say so.” Jeremy and Kaylee looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway having heard the way the conversation had already been going. Jeremy was used to Adam and how moody he was, but Kaylee had no idea what was going on and she had never seen him before. Adam, never taking his eyes from the young woman, walked over behind where Dani was seated and leaned down kissing her cheek, as Dani rested her hand over his. Adam took her hand in his before stepping around the sofa and sitting down next to her. 

Needless to say, Kaylee was struck by Adam’s appearance. He was pale, tall, handsome, and had eyes that were both striking and somewhat hypnotizing, especially the way he was starring at her. “Kaylee, this is Adam.” Dani said introducing him. 

“Or more affectionately known by those he doesn’t like, grumpy puss.” Jeremy added a bit irritated at the way Adam seemed to be intimidating Kaylee while making a clear statement that Dani belonged to him. 

Adam’s glare switched to Jeremy as he leaned his head back slightly. Kaylee and Dani smiled and laughed a little even though the guys were clearly shooting daggers at each other. “Um,” Dani realized that they needed to move things along. Adam was the one who needed to approve of this and annoying him right off the bat wasn’t the way to go about it. “Jeremy said he met you at work?” She moved forward on the couch pouring wine in each glass for them before Jeremy took the glasses giving Kaylee one. 

“Yes.” Kaylee smiled, “At a seminar actually. Then we found out we actually worked in the same hospital and things just sort of developed from there.” 

“Are you a technician too?” Of course Jeremy had told them what she did, but Dani was letting Kaylee tell them herself. Especially since it seemed she started with the incredibly personal questions first. It seemed only fair that things were kept level. 

“No, I’m actually an obstetrician NP.” She said with a smile. 

“When is it the two of you met?” Adam asked directly as it seemed terribly coincidental and convenient that Jeremy was engaged to an OB/GYN when it was what Dani needed most.

“Umm. We first met . . .3 years ago?” Kaylee said checking with Jeremy who nodded. “Then we started going out a month after that. We just kinda, clicked.” She said taking Jeremy’s hand as they smiled at each other. Dani would have been imprisoned then. There was no reason for anyone to suspect that she and Jeremy would have contact again, much less imagining that they would lose her for any reason. “When did you and Adam meet?” She asked taking a sip of her wine. No one answered her right away and it seemed like conversation had been stopped dead in its tracks. Kaylee looked around the room wondering if she’d said something wrong. 

“Not long after I graduated college.” Dani said. “Adam was one of the first I helped after becoming a phlebotomist.” 

“Oh?” Kaylee said interested to hear more; however it seemed no more answers on that subject were going to be given. She cleared her throat a little taking another sip of wine. It seemed all the attention in the room was on her completely and it was making her uncomfortable. That wasn’t what Dani wanted but they were all on pins and needles. 

The doorbell rang and Dani smiled finding this a saving grace. “It’s the pizza, Adam would you?” Dani asked. Adam gave her a look before his glare turned back towards their visitor. He stood up going to answer the door. Jeremy looked after Adam before looking at Dani seeing her motion for him to go with him. 

“I better go see how much we owe.” He kissed Kaylee and hurried out following after Adam. 

Dani looked at Kaylee seeing that the confidence she’d come in with was understandably shaken. Standing from her seat she walked over and sat down next to Kaylee. “I apologize.” She began, “It isn’t often we have guests. Adam’s uncomfortable with crowds and people we don’t know.” 

“Is that why he’s so . . . . so . . .” She didn’t even know the word she was looking for. “ . . .like . . that?” 

“He’s very protective of me.” She rested her hand over her abdomen, “For obvious reasons.” 

Kaylee smiled becoming a bit more relaxed as she spoke with Dani alone. Dani had the talent of putting people at ease, which was one of the reasons she was such a wonderful nurse. “Yes, he does seem . . . . a little possessive.” 

Dani smiled and took her hand in hers, much in the way Eve had taken Dani’s hand when she felt uncomfortable the first time she had been brought into Adam’s home. And whenever Dani would start to feel uneasy about being with Eve and Adam when her old zombie morality would creep back in at times. “Kaylee . . . . I know it feels like you’re on trial here, but you aren’t.” She began honestly. “Adam and I . . . have to be cautious about those we let into our lives. Others had not always been trustworthy.” 

Kaylee swallowed the lump in her throat before reaching out and setting her wine glass down, “Are you afraid . . . that I’m going to hurt Jeremy in somehow?” She asked worriedly. “You have to know, that I love him very much. I would never ever hurt him in anyway.” Dani smiled a little and gave a nod. 

“I know he loves you. There’s always a skip in his voice when he tells me about you. How proud he is of you and your accomplishments. You are his favorite topic.” Kaylee giggled and blushed a little. 

After a moment though, she took an uneasy breath putting down her wine glass and rubbing her hand on her thigh. “Dani,” She began, “I have to tell you . . . that I’ve been jealous of you. Knowing Jeremy as long as you have, and it seems . . . you have such a strong bond. And I’ve seen pictures of you guys, but . . . I never expected you to be so incredibly pretty . . . .” 

“Kaylee.” Dani said stopping her, “You don’t have to feel . . . intimidated. Or even jealous. The bond we have is as brother and sister. We never dated, never fooled around, we have just never been attracted to or interested in each other in that way. Honestly I’m not a threat.” She reassured her. 

She gave a nod but still looked uncertain, “But . . . he told me that we’re going to move here. When I asked him why . . . he said it was because you were pregnant and he wanted to be close by . . .” She stumbled not wanting to sound like a complete jealous bitch. 

Dani nodded, “I’ve had some severe medical problems in the past.” Was all she could say. 

The two men stood in the kitchen having taken the pizza in there after it was delivered.”Why are you glaring at her like that? Are you TRYING to terrify her? You don’t have to do that.” 

“This is my house.” Adam said sternly. “I will protect what is mine.” 

“ But she’s trustworthy. I’m telling you she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Dani, she will keep your secrets just like I have.” Jeremy reassured him yet again. 

“You are blinded by love. A very young, and a very new love. Of course you trust her.” Adam took down the plates that Dani had gotten when they were going to have human guests in the house. He couldn’t remember the last time he owned actual plates. “Given the zombie level of commitment these days, she could change her mind at any moment. Not to mention that just because she loves you, doesn’t mean that devotion and care will be extended to Dani.” 

Jeremy sighed in frustration rubbing his eyes. “Oh my God, you can be such an asshole sometimes.” 

“Yes.” Adam said agreeing without a trace of remorse or regret. 

Taking a breath Jeremy looked at him again, “I was suspicious of her too at first. How could I not be? Every time Dani was taken was because she was pregnant, or could get that way. And suddenly I meet this beautiful woman, sweet, compassionate, funny, smart, talented woman whose specialty is in the one field that concerns Dani the most? I know before I left Detroit I was watched and followed and couldn’t be certain that this wasn’t just another way of manipulating me.” He looked down, “I checked her records, her background, spoke to her friends, jumped at the chance to meet her family. All of whose backgrounds I looked into as well. She has no ties to those people, nor does anyone she knows.” 

Adam took out a few more things that Dani had gotten for their dinner. She was eager to make Kaylee feel welcomed and at home, at times choosing to ignore the fact that she was a different species all together. Adam warned Dani that it was no doubt going to be noticed that they weren’t eating with their zombie guests. But she brushed it aside and continued to plan and arrange the dinner party. “And did you ever tell Dani how much you hated her for that.” He said glancing at Jeremy. “That you couldn’t simply allow yourself to love and trust someone, because of her.” 

Jeremy quieted and looked down a moment. He did feel that way for a little while. Even more when he found that Kaylee was completely innocent of any connections with those people, but he’d been so suspicious he’d dug into her background and private matters himself behind her back rather than simply getting to know her personally. But all of that resentment melted away the closer he and Kaylee got, and seemed to disappear completely when Eve called saying they had found Dani and needed his help to get her out. “I know that it isn’t her fault, Adam.” He said plainly. “I don’t blame Dani for the things that have happened to her. The things that have been done to her. I’ve always loved her, Adam.” He closed his eyes a moment before looking at him again, “I think part of the reason I fell in love with Kaylee is because of how much she reminds me of Dani.” He admitted. 

Finishing setting things out, Adam turned to Jeremy. “We will see. We will see if she shares Dani’s ability to accept and adapt with empathy and compassion.” He said seriously. Jeremy listened as he looked into his eyes seeing that the decision to make the next step had been made. “First she will be skeptical, then she will be stunned, and then fear will follow. It is that which will determined if she can be trusted.” 

Jeremy furrowed his brow, “I don’t understand.” 

“Fear is a powerful motivation. It is how one reacts to their fear that ultimately decides how they will face them.” Adam stated. Jeremy felt uneasy. 

“What if she doesn’t pass your test? What if you don’t think she’s trustworthy enough?” For some reason, this question hadn’t crept into his mind before now. 

Adam was quiet a moment, “Then you’re going to have to choose. If she leaves our lives behind alone, or if you go with her.” 

 

Desert

Dani and Kaylee got along quite well. Even though there was some tension at first, that seemed to pass and they liked each other very much. Adam remained silent and out of the conversation for the most part just watching and listening. Dani served desert before retaking her seat at the table. Even though Kaylee did notice that neither Dani nor Adam were eating but chose not to call attention to it. Jeremy had told her how eccentric they were, and in just a few hours she was feeling like that was sorely understated. 

“Um. Can I ask you something, that might be . . . a little personal? I mean, I know that you and Jeremy are close.” She began. Dani just waited to hear her question, “Why must we move here? I mean, I understand you’re pregnant and everything but . . . did you ask him to move here?” 

Dani glanced at Adam to make certain it was alright, receiving silent permission to continue. “Kaylee, my medical needs are very unique. Enough so that, I can’t go to a clinic or a hospital for help. They wouldn’t be able to explain things, and I wouldn’t be allowed to leave.” 

Kaylee thought that was strange, “What do you mean ‘unique’? Why wouldn’t they let you leave? Are you a carrier or something?” 

“Of a sort.” Dani was extremely nervous and anxious about this. Especially after find out just how much she liked Kaylee.

“Oh Dani, they don’t do that sort of thing anymore. They don’t just ‘lock people up’ unless they’re extremely contagious. Carriers aren’t treated as criminals, they’re as much human beings as anyone.” She reassured her. 

For some reason Dani thought this was going to be easier, but she was finding out now how incredibly difficult it was going to be. “Look at my eyes, Kaylee.” Dani said seriously. “I know you can tell if you look closely. Please.” She said inviting her to examine them. The young woman half laughed thinking this was silly and looked at Jeremy.”

“Go ahead.” Jeremy said. 

Kaylee laughed again and shook her head standing from her seat moving closer to Dani. She leaned down carefully opening the lids a little wider. As soon as she touched her, she found her face just as cold as her hands were. As she looked at her eyes, her light hearted smile soon melted away seeing the different formation, that the purple iris’s were real not contacts. And that they did glow, but not from any light source in the room. Instantly she took her hands from Dani’s face starring at her wide eyed. “They’re real?” She breathed. “I thought they were . . . they were contacts.” 

Dani shook her head, “They’re real. They’re real and they change. When I’m hungry, or angry, or in pain, or when it’s dark.” 

“But how, I don’t understand how they can glow like that? Where is the light coming from?” She said in disbelief. “Did you have some kind of surgery? Something to dye them purple . . . .” He words trailed off knowing that it was ludicrous. “I saw pictures of you and Jeremy when you were in high school. Your eyes were blue. I don’t understand when . . . . I mean . . . how . . .” Dani fell silent not certain how to proceeded. Her eyes were the least threatening thing about her and she knew as she continued it would just progressively get worse. 

“Honey, sit down.” Jeremy said motioning for her to take her seat, “Please.” She could feel something was up now and she was uneasy. Adam just watched in silence as Jeremy and Dani attempted to reveal their secret. “After we graduated, we both lived in Detroit at the time. I went to work at the community hospital, and Dani got a job working with the county blood bank. She’d applied at the hospital but there weren’t any positions open for a phlebotomist just then and she was put on a waiting list for when a job did open up.” He explained. 

“Just before I started working at the blood bank, I met Adam. He needed someone to help run errands, do odd jobs, other things here and there. I was incredibly broke, low on cash and hadn’t started my new job yet.” 

“You’ve been there. The whole, fresh out of school and not enough money for chewing gum deal.” Jeremy added. 

“Okay. But what does that have to do with her eyes?” Kaylee asked. 

“Two years after that, I was attacked.” Dani said taking up the story again. “And was taken and . . . tortured . . . and . . .” Her words trailed off not wanting to go into specific details about her abduction. She did her best not to think about it and she certainly didn’t want to share it. The only person who knew what had happened to her was Adam. “ . . . I was left for dead, barely holding on by a thread somewhere between life and death. But, Adam found me, took me home, and nursed me back to health.” Kaylee squinted slightly still not hearing the explanation behind her unusual eyes. 

“She sort of . . . fell off the map for almost two months after she was taken. No one knew where she was, I had no idea about Adam because she never told me about him. When she did turn up again, I hardly heard anything from her. When she was finally hired on at the hospital, she only had night and graveyard shifts and I worked during the day. There was always a long list of excuses as to why we seemed to keep missing each other. She was avoiding me, but we were both working so hard there was no time to dwell on it or get annoyed. I found out later, that apparently she had a long list of disabilities. Ones that I had never heard of her having before, especially being having hyper photosensitivity that made sunlight extremely toxic to her. She couldn’t go out during the day and had to work at night because of it.” Jeremy explained. “Then one day, she called me and told me that she needed my help. She had been having excruciatingly debilitating migraines. Something else she’d never had before. When she came in I hardly recognized her she had changed so much. Her skin was pale, practically white. Her eyes were purple, sharp and completely different then when they had been blue. But She was my friend, and I just thought that she wanted a new look. After she told me about the intense pain she suffered from these migraines and that nothing she’d tried to help them worked, I convinced her to let me run some tests.” He paused glancing at Dani, “It was then that she told me her secret.” 

The room fell silent as it seemed neither Dani nor Jeremy knew what to say. It was going to sound like a really silly, dumb, practical joke. Vampires were just myths and legends as most everyone knew these days. A staple in Hollywood’s cash crop of nonsense. Kaylee looked between them when they stopped talking wanting to know where the whole story was leading. “So? What happened?” She looked at Dani, “Why did you change so much and not call him? Was the photosensitivity and your eyes a result of your attack? What happened?” 

It couldn’t be put off, she had to know. Dani needed her help and she had to be told before she could give her any. “Kaylee . . . these changes happened, because I wasn’t human anymore. There wasn’t enough left of me to save after they finished with me, and giving me a new life was the only way Adam could save me. He shared his gift with me and gave me a new life.” 

Kaylee looked between the two of them and started to laugh, “Oh yeah. Sure.” She said completely skeptical. “What happened? Your boyfriend saved you and . . . what, because you were so injured and dying . . .fed you his blood and turned you into some kind of . . . vampire? Who are you guys trying to kid?” She said in astonishment that they thought she would fall for it. “I get it, play a joke on the fiancé, ha ha. Very funny.” She looked at Jeremy, “And you . . .what? Brought me here to feed to your friend, the ‘phlebotomist’.” She looked at Dani, “you don’t honestly believe you’re a ‘vampire’ do you? It’s not a physical aliment so much as a mental issue if that’s what you really think.”

Dani’s heart twisted in her chest and turned her eyes down. It was very serious, it all really happened, and the way Kaylee was mocking her for telling her such a fictional story was hurting Dani’s feelings. Which was something which displeased Adam. “Where skepticism of this situation is expected, condescension and rudeness is unnecessary.” Adam said sternly, his eyes squarely on Kaylee in warning. 

“Oh Come on!” Kaylee said looking at the three, “Do you really expect me to believe she’s a vampire?” She looked at Jeremy, “You bought this when she told you about it?” 

“I was just as skeptical as you are, honey. Of course I was worried that she’d lost her mind, but her eyes weren’t fake and unless everyone who ever met her were all sharing the same delusion, they were quite real.” He sighed, “I had the luxury of being surrounded by medical equipment at the hospital and ran tests on her that proved what she was telling me.” 

“Like what?” Kaylee wanted to know. 

“Here typical body temperature is 30 degrees or less. Her brain activity is off the charts. Her repertory system still functions but isn’t necessary, and probably the most obvious of all of these things? Was what clinched it for me.” Jeremy said. 

“And what was that?” 

Jeremy reached into his coat pocket bringing out a stethoscope holding it out to her. Kaylee looked at it and half laughed not believing they were going this far for a prank. Rolling her eyes with a sigh she took the stethoscope and put it on moving closer to Dani and holding it to her chest. She listened for a moment and her face changed. She moved it around on her chest, then to her back in several spots. She didn’t hear breathing; she didn’t hear digestive sounds, and most telling of all . . . not a single hint of a heartbeat. Her fingers dropped the stethoscope and she took a step back, “Oh my God.” Dani stayed still not wanting to seem threatening or make her think she was going to hurt her. She looked at Jeremy with utter terror in her eyes, “A vampire? A really . . . a REAL vampire?” She said becoming more excited with terror. 

Adam’s eyes had moved from the spectacle and drama of the two zombie’s and were now focused on his Dani. He could see there were tears behind her eyes and saw her lip quiver before she bit it to make sure it stopped before Jeremy or Kaylee saw it. But Adam saw it and it was making him angry. The last thing in the world she needed right now was to be upset like this. As Jeremy was trying to calm Kaylee down, and Kaylee was becoming more hysterical by the moment, Adam decided that this circus needed to be reined in. 

“Enough!” He roared causing the room to fall silent as they looked at him. “Dani.” He said looking at her, “Go to our room.” He said sternly. Dani looked at him not having him command her to do something in quite some time, much less in front of company. “Go. Now.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood immediately living the room and going upstairs. 

Once she was gone, Adam’s attention was turned to the two zombies as he stood from where he was seated and approached them. Kaylee’s hands clinched to Jeremy’s arms as she stood behind him. “The two of you were invited here, into my home as guests. A very rare and extreme privilege I assure you. The only reason you are here, in my house, is because of the young hostess who spent the entire week preparing for this ‘dinner party’ to make you feel comfortable and welcome here.” It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to rip the two apart for making such a scene. “Within the course of less than five minutes, she attempted to demonstrate how much she trusted you by telling you her most precious, most dangerous, secret. The very key to her life. How do you repay such honesty, her hospitality? By making fun of her, mocking her, calling her insane.” Adam’s eyes were starting to grow and his fangs were visibly growing longer and points. 

Even though it seemed Kaylee had gone from extreme skeptic to terrified at the realization of her current situation. She managed to summon courage up from somewhere inside her trembling body. “if you distrust humans, if you hate us so much, then why are we here?” She tried to keep the tremor of terror out of her voice. “Why not just . . . kill us now and not risk your secret getting out?” 

Adam’s stare remained on her in complete silence. Then he stepped closer, his glare burning into her gaze preventing her from turning or looking away. Her heart caught in her throat and she clung tighter to Jeremy’s arm her nails digging into his skin. “The single reason I didn’t kill him years ago when he discovered us.” 

Jeremy swallowed feeling definite danger standing before him. They were alone with Adam, and with Dani upstairs, no one to stand between them and his wrath. Jeremy looked at his fiancé, “We were only 23 at the time when she was turned Kaylee. She’s a few weeks older then I am. Everything I told you about our childhoods, growing up, going to school was all true.” 

Kaylee’s brows furrowed as she looked up at Jeremy reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. He was even starting to show a grey streak at the left side of his head. “You’re going to be 32 next month.” Jeremy had always been very handsome but by no means was he 23 anymore. Dani, however, looked like she could still be just a year or two out of high school. 

Jeremy smiled little, “Honey, so is she.” 

“But she’s . . .” Kaylee said struggling to understand this all. 

“She will always appear to be 23.” Adam said as Jeremy squeezed Kaylee’s hands trying to support her with every new bit of information that was reviled. “I think it’s time to call it a night.” He said seriously. “Take her back to your hotel.” 

Jeremy looked at Adam shocked, “I think . . . we should see Dani before we leav . . .” Jeremy was taking this as a rejection of including Kaylee on the situation at hand. 

“Dani needs rest, and to feed before sunrise.” Adam cut him off having grown weary of all this ‘conversation’. “You can return tomorrow night.” He looked back at Jeremy a moment, “Tell her.” He said simply giving him permission to fill her in on their lives and the situation she would be in. Jeremy gave a nod as Adam left them to let themselves out ash e went up stairs to care for Dani. 

 

Solace

Adam came up to their bedroom and stepped inside finding that Dani had been pacing with her arms crossed over her chest. The tears finally escaped when she was alone. Adam closed the door and turned the lock for the day. Walking over to Dani he reached out and caught her in mid step and pulled her into his arms. She instantly buried her face in his chest as he held her tighter. 

“I wanted so much for her to like us. I worked on everything, trying to make it all perfect. And then it just turned into a disaster.” 

Adam gently rubbed his hand over her back. “Do you understand now why zombies don’t know that we exist, that we are real? Most of them can’t handle the reality of it. It’s easier to dismiss such things as made up fairy tales.” She reached up and wiped the tears that had escaped as she cuddled in closer against him. He knew she was lonely, and tonight had made her really excited and she did work exceedingly hard. “Everything was fantastic darling.” He took her hand gently kissing her fingertips before holding it to his chest. 

“I should go down and apologize to them.” Dani said after taking a deep breath. 

“I sent them back to their hotel. I gave Jeremy permission to tell her. When they return tomorrow night, she should be more cautious and better mannered.” He wasn’t sure how she concluded that she needed to apologize to anyone. “If anyone is meant to apologize to anyone, I would say that she is the one who owes the debt. Not you.” 

Dani was quiet for a moment before taking a breath. “Oh Adam.” She said wrapping her arms around him, once again burying her face in his chest. “I don’t want to ruin things for Jeremy. You can see it in his eyes how much he really cares for her.” She said softly. 

After a moment he took her hands and looked into her eyes, “Dani, you have to know that we are not the same anymore.” He stroked her face gently with the back of his fingertips. “They’re zombies. Humans. Sooner or later, they are going to have to go their own way and we go ours.” 

“Jeremy’s my best friend.” Dani said, “People don’t just . . . stop being friends, Adam. I’m always going to be there for him.” Adam knew she wasn’t going to just agree and accept this, but he needed her to start to get used to the idea now. Especially of Kaylee decided she couldn’t handle the situation and they chose to run. Dani was going to have to be able to let Jeremy go. 

Rather than continue this conversation right now and upsetting her, Adam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly before moving to her lips gently tasting her sweetness. Dani closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Adam wrapped his arms around her holding her tight and she wrapped her arms around his neck loving the feel of his strong embrace around her. She giggled a little bit after a moment when the swell of her belly was noticeable enough now that their bodies didn’t mold together as tightly as before. 

Yet Adam was far from put off by it and just reached down sweeping her up into his arms carrying her to their bed laying her down. She smiled watching him as he took off his boots and shirt before sitting down beside her. “You know it’s just going to get worse from here on out.” She rested her hand on the swell of her belly with a sigh. Adam leaned down over her looking at her a moment before he lowered his head to her shoulder giving her a sharp nip. “ouch!” She jumped reaching up and rubbing her shoulder looking at him in confusion. 

“You can expect that and worse every time I hear that tone of shame in your voice when you talk about your body.” She furrowed her brow, “I mean it, girl.” His hand slipped under her shirt and rested over the swell of her abdomen. “You could never be anything but beautiful and stunning, except perhaps even more so.” His thumb gently caressed the bump as Dani looked into his eyes. After a moment her hand reached up covering his holding him against her. 

“What’s going to happen to me Adam?” She breathed softly. Every since they had decided to go through with this, she put on a brave face but she was still afraid not knowing what was coming next. 

Reaching up he slid his free hand into her hair gently cradling her head in his hand. “I don’t know. But I’m with you darling, we’ll find out together.” He promised. Dani smiled and closed her eyes nodding a little bit. Adam kissed her anxiously with every intention of making her forget the events earlier in the evening. 

 

Curiosity

The next night, it was Adam who opened the front door finding that Jeremy had returned as did Kaylee. She looked nervous and clung to Jeremy’s hand like a security blanket. He stepped back allowing them inside before closing the door. “Where’s Dani?” Jeremy asked. 

Adam just motioned towards the kitchen. Jeremy smiled at Kaylee squeezing her hand before they turned walking into the next room to find Dani. Adam just watched quietly in the background staying close. 

Dani was cooking tonight and was taking dinner out of the oven and shutting off the stove. Jeremy smiled, “Hey you.” She turned and smiled in relief as they hugged. Then she looked at Kaylee but was quite nervous. Of course she wasn’t going to hug her and was unsure if she should offer her her hand to welcome her. “Wow, that smells really good.” 

“Yeah,” Dani said, “Lasagna. Is that still your favorite?” 

“Yup.” He took Kaylee’s hand again, “It’s one of Kaylee’s favorites too, right?” 

Kaylee was hesitant before she just gave a silent nod. “Umm. Just let me finish setting the table and it will be ready to eat.” Dani said regaining her smile. Jeremy gave a nod and took Kaylee’s hand taking her into the next room. 

Sitting down to dinner, Jeremy and Kaylee ate and they visited a little bit. Between a full tummy of good food and a few glasses of wine, Kaylee seemed to finally start to relax. Adam just watched in silence. After dinner, Dani cleared the table before they went into the living room. Finally, it seemed time to address the elephant in the room. “Okay, I don’t know . . . what I’m supposed to say or how to say it, so I’m just . . . going to see what comes out and hope I don’t offend you.” Kaylee said taking a nervous breath. “This is all . . . . really really hard to believe. I haven’t completely ruled out the possibility that I’ve suffered a stroke and am lying in the hospital in a coma right now.” 

Dani gave a nod. She, strangely, never felt fear or disbelief when Adam told her what he was. Adam told her later what a completely unusual it was for her to just accept it as truth and reality without having a period of skepticism and flat out denial. “Are you . . . still afraid that we’ll attack you?” 

Kaylee took a breath looking at Jeremy, “Jeremy said that neither of you have ever attacked him. Not even another woman, Eve? Who lives with you guys sometimes? I guess . . . I guess she’s the oldest?” Kaylee said trying to get her facts straight from everything Jeremy had told her. Of course the fact that Eve and Adam were married wasn’t mentioned. That was confusion for another night. Dani nodded letting her speak. “He also said that Vampires . . . aren’t able to have children like we are. That, you’re the first able to reproduce this way?” Dani nodded again. “Which makes you interesting to people who know that you’re real and not just something out of Bram Stoker?” Adam rolled his eyes when he heard her say that but stayed quiet. 

“Which is why we can’t risk going to a clinic or a hospital to get tests or treatment. They’ll find me again and that puts all of us in danger.” Dani explained. “So, when we found out I was pregnant, I told Jeremy. He and I both have medical experience, limited access to equipment that we can use on our own, and we make do with what we have. But . . .” Closing her eyes she sighed, “But we don’t have anything to compare this to. No guidelines to go buy except human pregnancy and putting them side by side they’re incredibly different with only one or two similarities.” 

Kaylee gave a nod finding that made sense. Being humanoid didn’t mean that vampires and humans were going to be exact matches on everything, or even anything for that matter. She was quiet lost in thought for a moment and then it seemed she made a decision, “Jeremy and I were up all night talking. He’s told me about everything that’s happened to you. I can’t imagine having gone through even a fraction of what you have.” She began. “I want to help you if I can.” She said seriously although a shiver went down her spine. “Jeremy trusts you, and loves you. He’s one of the most intelligent men I’ve ever known.” 

Dani smiled feeling a sense of relief washing over her. “Thank you.” 

As the three seemed to dissolve into smiles and thanks, Adam had to step in, “Even though it would go without saying, I must say it again to insure there’s no mistake.” The three looked over at him finding his eyes squarely on Kaylee like they had been the night before. “This isn’t just a casual secret, Kaylee. This is our lives. Our very existence. The most precious secret we have. If you break this confidence, put us in danger.” He paused, “Put her in danger . . . . there are no second chances.” 

Kaylee swallowed the knot in her throat before giving a nod letting him know that she understood him. 

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	20. Dark Nights - Chapter 20

Life 

It didn’t take long for Kaylee to become more curious and fascinated with a vampire pregnancy then being afraid of them. Jeremy showed her the information they had gotten from the people who abducted and experimented on Dani. Her two past pregnancies that both came to a tragic end at much earlier stages then this one.

Adam refused to let Dani leave the house without him now. He had become more protective and jealous of her then ever. The fear that they would be discovered and she taken away and tortured again had gotten worse with Kaylee’s arrival and growing enthusiasm on the matter. It could lead to dangerous carelessness. With Jeremy’s connection at the local medical college, it gave them some access to medical equipment they needed, but they still had to be careful not to attract attention. Another zombie in their lives increased the risk and Adam was hardly happy about it. He had already seen and knew to well what could happen when they put their faith in the wrong people. He hadn’t forgotten Sean and all the atrocities he had committed on Dani while repeating constantly it was because he ‘loved her’. Disgusting.

Dani’s abdomen had swollen to a considerable size at this point. It truly fascinated Adam to watch her body change, and strangely he found himself even more attracted to her then ever. When they slept during the day, they would always settle in the same position. Adam lying behind her, their bodies melded together, with his arms around her body, and his hand resting on her belly where their child grew.

He found himself feeling strange about a great many things, but Eve assured him there was nothing wrong and it was perfectly fine. With Jeremy and Kaylee estimating that Dani would give birth within 1-2 months, Eve finally agreed it was time for her to come home. Adam couldn’t be more relieved. He needed her there and was certain that Dani would be pleased to have her home as well.

Everything seemed to be going well even though Dani had started to display some strange behavior. She craved raw and bloody meat. The first time to see her take down an extremely rare, barely warmed piece of meat was a bit jarring. Like a wild and rabid animal starving for food. After that episode, Adam kept a supply of steaks in the fridge with their blood. It was obvious the craving was coming from the life inside her needing such sustenance.

Occasionally it affected her emotions and mood as well. Not that it was different from a human woman when she was with child. But sometimes she would growl and gnash her teeth at anyone who came near her. Her eyes would glow, her claws were sharp, and she bared her fangs. She would practically turn feral making her extremely dangerous.

Other times, Adam would find her crying filled with terror and fear usually with no clear reason for it. The further along the pregnancy went, the more common place these behaviors became. It was one of the reasons Adam wanted Eve home so much. She had the natural ability of having a calming effect on everyone around her.

Dani was sleeping a lot more now. Her body had turned all its energy to supporting a nurturing the child. Of course Adam was concerned about it, but Jeremy and Kaylee both assured him that she was fine as was the baby. Either way he continued to watch over her care for her as he promised.

 

Welcome Home

When Eve came out of the airport terminal she saw Adam waiting for her beside his car. A smile swept her face as she walked to him putting her bags down as they embraced tightly. She’d missed him of course, and had wanted to come for sometime but knew that it was best she’d stayed away for a while. They kissed hungrily before embracing again as Adam nearly lifted her from the ground hugging her so close.

“Where’s Dani?” Eve asked curiously noting that he was alone, “Is she alright?”

“She’s with Jeremy. They took her to the medical college tonight.” He said. “I told them we would meet them there.”

Eve smiled and gave a nod. Adam picked up her bags putting them in the car before they got in and headed off towards the college. “Will they be doing a sonogram tonight?” She asked curiously.

“Usually do. It seems to be the routine.” He said his hands squeezing the steering wheel slightly. Eve noticed his tension when she had arrived at the airport. Dani being out of his sight right now put his teeth on edge. She reached over taking his hand and holding it tight.

“She’s alright darling. Jeremy won’t let any harm come to her.” She reassured him. Adam sighed a little in frustration but gave a nod.

When they arrived at the college, Jeremy and Kaylee were attending Dani who was silent and just stared at the ceiling. She was still quite embarrassed about this as they had to do internal sonograms but she always clinched her jaw resolving to get through it. Jeremy smiled when Eve came in and she walked over hugging him. “Hello there! You look wonderful.”

Jeremy hugged her back, “Thank you, you’re looking pretty good yourself.” He motioned for Kaylee to come over, “This is my, fiancé, Kaylee.” He said proudly introducing them.

“Of course.” Eve took her hand, “I’ve heard so much about you. It’s a pleasure.”

“Like wise.” Kaylee said a little nervously. She never forgot that they were vampires, and couldn’t help be nervous now that another one had arrived. “You’re here just in time, we’re getting ready to do the sonogram.” She said trying to shake off her nervousness. Adam had walked over to Dani, kissing her forehead and holding her hand. He knew how humiliating this was and how vulnerable it made her feel.

“Get on with it then.” He demanded causing Kaylee to jump. Eve walked over next to Adam as Kaylee and Jeremy went to work. After a few moments, the image of the baby came onto the screen. Eve’s eyes lit up.

“Oh darling.” She said smiling resting her hand on Dani’s arm, her other wrapped around Adam’s. “How beautiful.”

“I think it’s safe to conclude that you’re having a daughter.” Jeremy said. It had taken a while to determine the sex of the baby as it never seemed to want to be in a position to give them a clear answer to their question.

Dani just gave a nod not saying anything. Jeremy took a few pictures from the angles they could get before Kaylee withdrew the scope. Instantly she stood and hopped off the table to go and get changed. Eve smiled hugging Adam and kissing his cheek before looking to Jeremy, “Is she alright? Are they both doing well?”

Jeremy gave a nod, “Healthy as can be.”

“As developed as the baby is, she could give birth at any time. But going by the human gestation period she has a few weeks left.” Kaylee added.

Eve looked up at Adam again, “A little girl darling, how wonderful.” He just grunted slightly looking at the screen. Eve smiled and rested her head to his shoulder looking at the picture of the small one as well.

Dani came back fully dressed and seemed to be more comfortable and at ease. Kaylee had been clothes shopping for her during the day and got her a few outfits of maternity clothes. Jeremy had told her that Dani liked purple the best, but what she came up with was more of a lilac. But Dani smiled and thanked her having no choice but to wear them when none of her other clothes fit. Maternity stores didn’t usually have a 24 hour policy.

Eve smiled and hugged her tight as Dani hugged her back, “Hello sweetheart.” She said having missed her very much but was excited for her too. It was such a thrilling experience. Eve took Dani’s hands, “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.” Dani admitted even though she had fed before leaving the house and was embarrassed that she was so hungry again already.

She gently stroked Dani’s hair back out of her eyes, “To be expected. Your little one is no doubt easily famished.” She wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek before looking at Adam, “We should get her home darling.” Adam was all for that hating it when she left the house at all lately.

 

Current Events

After Dani fed when they returned to the house, she went to sleep almost immediately. Eve and Adam put her to bed before returning to the living room. “I haven’t seen any indication of a nursery in the house, Adam? Haven’t you started on one yet?” She questioned.

“A bit difficult considering the limitations of being a vampire in a zombie’s world.” He said sitting on the couch reaching for one of his guitars.

“Well yes, but she could order things for it with her computer, couldn’t she? Or catalogs and the like. I’m sure Jeremy and Kaylee would help get what is needed during the day when you can’t go out.” Adam just plucked his guitar as though trying to ignore the question. Eve could sense that there was something off about the subject and moved over sitting down next to him. “What’s wrong darling?” She asked sincerely.

Adam sighed his hand resting on the strings of his instrument to quiet them. “The child will be here soon. A daughter.” He said simply.

“Oh, darling. Were you hoping for a son?” She asked sympathetically turning more towards him on the couch.

“It’s not that Eve. It didn’t matter to me if it were a boy or a girl.” He leaned his head back looking at her, “I don’t know how to be a father.”

Eve reached up gently stroking his hair. Adam closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch. He’d missed her so much. “Everyone feels that way darling. But you love Dani. This baby is part of you both. Part of all of us. You’re love is what is most important and will be your guiding light. You mustn’t be afraid.”

“Being the first to father a vampire child, . . . I can’t exactly say it was a ‘honor’ or ‘privilege’ I was actively seeking.” He said opening his eyes looking at her again, “But at the same time. . . .” He paused before sitting up putting his guitar side and taking Eve’s hands in his. “When . . . I feel the baby kick inside her, The way she seems to be happy when Dani and I laugh or play music, the overwhelming sense of protectiveness I experience when I hold them in my arms . . . it’s hard to put into words what it feels like.” Eve smiled looking into his eyes listening to him speak. “It’s all so strange to me.”

She reached up cupping his face in her hand gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. He kissed her palm before resting his face against her hand holding it tight to him. “The unknown can be terrifying for anyone. Zombie or vampire. The fact that this is the first time it has happened for our species is irrelevant. It’s such a wonderful and spectacular thing to welcome a new child into the world. Of course there will be mistakes along the way, but that can’t be helped. It’s how things are learned. But with love, and patience, there is no reason that nervousness and fear should overwhelm you.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently looking into his eyes. “We’ll begin on the nursery tomorrow. The three of us. We don’t have much time, but everything is going to be fine darling. Better then fine.”

Adam smiled and kissed her again, then once more before wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. She always seemed to make the world stop spinning and fall back into place. Much in the same way that Adam did with Dani.

 

Preparations

Dani lay on the floor, her legs propped up on the couch beside Eve as she thumbed through her book. Eve’s hand rested on Dani’s leg as she rubbed it a bit while she scrolled through a few websites. Adam stood among his instruments with his headphones on working on a song that had been in his head for a while, writing the notes on the music sheets as it progressed.

“What about horses?” Eve said looking down at Dani, “Little girls are very fond of all things horse.”

“Yeah, but at the same time, will she ever get to see a horse much less ride one?” Dani said resting her book on her chest looking up at her.

“Of course she will darling. It will just be at night instead of during the day. It’s even possible to own one if so desired.” She said softly. “Adam and I used to ride horses all the time.”

“True.” Dani said thinking about it. There were many things that their baby wouldn’t get to do, wouldn’t get to experience because she was born a vampire. It hurt Dani’s heart as her own human existence was still fresh in her mind not having been turned that long ago. She had thoughts about that frequently that made her sad.

“Darling,” Eve said closing the laptop putting it aside as she moved closer looking down at her. “There are very few things she won’t be able to do. For the most part she is free to do as she likes. Simply at night.”

“Have friends and play with other children?” Eve fell silent knowing that was one experience she wouldn’t have. She was the first and only pure born vampire. Even if she were to play inside with them, there were plenty of other dangers such as the fact she wasn’t human herself and no doubt would have to be taught to control herself like any child. If she had Adam’s temper that would be easier said than done.

“We’ll find ways for her to do everything possible. There are some limitations, yes, but that doesn’t mean she won’t be happy.” Eve said. Dani nodded with a soft sigh picking up her book again turning the page.

“How about Willow?” Dani asked, “Or River, or Rayne? Something Earthy.” She said having been searching for names since they found out they were having a girl. “Rose?”

Before Eve could respond, Adam did “No.” He said without looking up at them continuing to write with his headphones on and his guitar in his hand. Dani wrinkled her nose at him slightly before turning to the next page. 

Eve picked up the computer again opening it, “I’m going to order a few things. We can have them shipped over night so we can start work on the nursery by the end of the week.” She said putting a few more things in the cart.

“Use Jeremy’s address.” Adam said leaning back in his chair strumming his instrument. Eve nodded and agreed that they couldn’t be too careful.

“Kaylee is quite lovely isn’t she.” Eve said having noticed how sweet and incredibly brilliant Jeremy’s bride to be was. “Do you like her?”

Dani gave a nod, “She’s very nice. And most importantly she really loves Jeremy.” She smiled, “I’m just glad he found someone to share his life with. It wasn’t fair that he was on his own because of . . .” Her words trailed off not really wanting to talk about it. “I’m just happy for him.” Dani started to say something else but the book slipped from her grasp as she whimpered and her hands covered her belly. Instantly both Eve and Adam stopped what they were doing going over to her.

“What is it sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Eve asked as Adam kneeled down on the opposite side of her. She looked winded a moment before she whimpered again. Eve started to get up to call Jeremy but Dani caught her wrist and brought her hand to rest on her abdomen holding it there. After a moment she felt a hard kick against her hand surprising Eve. After a moment another hard kick came and Eve smiled not being able to suppress the laugh of amazement and excitement she felt. Adam felt a little relieved that’s all it was. “Oh she’s a strong one isn’t she.”

“Yes, and she kicks like a world champion soccer player.” Dani said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. The baby kicked again and Eve’s smile grew bigger as she closed her eyes gently caressing Dani’s belly. Adam reached up and gently stroked Dani’s hair. He hated that she was in pain and wished he could stop it, take it for her.

“I’m okay.” Dani said after a moment knowing how much he worried for her. “Just being a wimp again.”

“Hush.” Adam said having told her before not to say such things. A wimp? Honestly? After all that she had been through and endured? “Are you hungry?” He questioned. Dani nodded and he leaned down and kissed her before getting up and going into the kitchen to warm some blood for her. Eve was even more excited than before and couldn’t wait to meet the little one when she arrived.

 

Unwelcomed Visitors

Kaylee and Jeremy came to the house to have dinner. They sat around the table telling stories, laughing together, and having a wonderful time. Dani, of course, wouldn’t stay off her feet and had gone back into the kitchen to get desert ready. A ring came to the doorbell and she went to answer it. When she passed through Eve had started to stand to answer it, but Dani waved for her to sit back down indicating that she’d get it and had left the dining room before anyone could protest or say anything. Adam and Eve looked at each as they rarely, if ever, received visitors.

When Dani opened the door her smile disappeared and her eyes went wide. “Ava.” She breathed, her heart sinking.

“Hello!” She stepped in and wrapped her arms around Dani hugging her tight, “It’s so good to see you, it’s been ages!” Still holding Dani’s hand she looked down at her belly, “Look at you! All grown . . . out. When’s it due?” She asked anxiously.

“I’m . . I’m . . .” Dani said tripping over her words in shock that Ava was there considering what had happened last time. “Ava, you shouldn’t be here. Adam was so angry with you last time you were here.” She reminded her.

“I’m family too, Dani. How could I not come and see you when I’m going to be an Auntie soon!” She said resting her hand on Dani’s belly.

“Oh my God, Ava . . .he’s going to kill you . . .” She started to say in a panic.

“Only if you’re fucking lucky.” Both turned to see Adam standing in the door way his eyes glowing. Eve stood beside him, her eyes wide never having expected to see Ava again so soon. She put her hand on Adam’s shoulder not wanting him to attack her and rip her throat out before she walked over to her and Dani.

“Eve!” Ava said cheerfully almost as if she wasn’t aware of the seething Adam just a few feet away. She wrapped her arms around Eve hugging her tight, and Eve reluctantly gave her a small and quick hug back. “You’re so beautiful Eve.” She said in astonishment. “It seems like this has been good for everyone hasn’t it.” She indicated Dani’s belly.

“Ava . . .” Eve said wanting her question answered.

“I was just telling Dani that as soon as I found out, I had to come and visit. I mean, we have a relative on the way and I was just dying to see you all again!” She said excitedly. Dani felt sick to her stomach as her eyes glanced towards the dining room where Jeremy and Kaylee were. Adam had told her that Ava had very little restraint when it came to zombies, and she was properly afraid they were in danger.

“So? Where should I put my things, or should I just drop them anywhere?” Ava said motioning towards her bag.

“Get the fuck out of this house!” Adam roared heading towards her, but Eve quickly stepped between them as her hands rested on Adam’s chest holding him back and trying to keep him from ripping her wayward sister apart. “I told you never to come back here! What the FUCK about that wasn’t clear!”

“Actually what you said is ‘don’t come back to this city ever again’ when you were in Detroit. This isn’t Detroit so . . .” She said shrugging her shoulders still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Ava, this isn’t a good time for a ‘visit’ of any sort.” Eve seriously.

Ava whined slightly, “Oh but Eve, I want to help! I’m going to be an Auntie, can’t I be excited too?” She said with a pout. Adam was starting to growl as his fangs became sharper as did his claws. “I’m sure there are a lot of things that need to be done that I can help out with!” Ava’s smile dimmed a little as she rested her hand over her stomach. She stuck her lip out slightly looking at Eve and Dani. It was apparent she was hungry from traveling wherever she had come from. Dani shivered slightly afraid of what would happen if she was hungry and Jeremy and Kaylee were here.

“I can get something.” Dani said quickly. Before Eve or Adam could respond she flew almost racing for the kitchen.

Adam’s could feel the fear and see the terror she was causing in Dani and it was making him angrier by the moment. “God DAMN you, why aren’t you dead yet!” He roared.

“Ava, you can’t stay here.” Eve said seriously. “You have to realize that this is a difficult and vulnerable time now, and we don’t really have any blood we can spare.” She explained. “You can have some supper but then you need to go.”

“Eve.” Ava whined with her pout.

“No, Ava.” Eve’s voice was stern and final. Not to mention if she did try to stay, Adam was going to rip her to shreds.

“But that’s not fair. I’m your sister Eve, and this is my family too.” She argued. Eve sighed walking around her and closing the door before taking her arm to lead her to the kitchen where Dani had gone to fix her some blood. Adam was less than happy she wasn’t thrown out of his house face first into a wall. But neither Eve nor Dani were going to turn her away hungry. He followed after them not willing to let her out of his site for a second. When they started to walk through the dining room, Ava paused a moment. “Hello.” She said seeing the two human guests.

“Uh, hi.” Kaylee said seeing the way the young woman’s eyes moved over Jeremy rather blatantly checking him out.

“Who are you?” Ava said looking between them already rather intoxicated just by the smell of living humans, and their fresh hot blood. Eve’s hand clinched tighter to Ava’s arm letting her know that if she even thought about her old habits right now she was going to lose one of her limbs.

“This is Jeremy and his fiancé, Kaylee. They’re friends of Dani’s.” Eve said turning starting for the kitchen again.

“Oh!” She said turning towards them, “I’m Ava. Eve’s sister.” She said taking Jeremy’s hand and shaking it. Instantly Adam practically appeared from nowhere catching Ava’s hand and pushing her with a hard shove towards the kitchen. “Ow! Adam!” She said rubbing her wrist.

Jeremy and Kaylee looked at each other as Eve silently apologized to them following after Adam and Ava into the kitchen. This was a complete nightmare, one they didn’t need right now.

Adam sat Ava down rather hard on one of the barstools before stepping back again. Dani served her a large glass of blood and Ava grinned eagerly picking it up and drinking deeply. Eve wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist and kissed her cheek rubbing her back. “Go back to our guests darling, Adam and I will see to Ava.” She said kissing Dani nodded handing Eve the carafe she’d been holding in her hand to feed Ava before she turned heading back into the dining room. When Ava had drained the glass she put it down on the counter licking her lips eagerly. Eve reached out filling her glass again. “What is it you want, Ava. You didn’t come all the way out here for a ‘visit’ especially after you’ve been warned to stay away.”

Ava picked up her glass and drank deeply once again. “Of course I had to come, Eve. I mean, how many times do we add new faces to our family? Dani was the first one in centuries, and now there’s another? Not just another, but the first vampire child born to us? How could I stay away?”

Eve and Adam glanced at each other when she said that. Neither of them had been having dreams of Ava to indicate she’d been arriving, it was safe to assume that she wasn’t picking thoughts out of their heads like before. “How did you know about this? About Dani’s being pregnant?”

“Are you kidding? Everyone knows. In LA that’s all the gang talks about. The ‘vampire child born of vampires’. Honestly, it does get boring after a while when it’s the only thing anyone wants to talk about.” Ava said draining the glass a second time before holding it out to Eve again. Eve just looked at her a moment before she filled it like before.

Jeremy, Kaylee, and Dani went into the living room waiting for the others to return. Kaylee and Jeremy sat watching Dani pace nervously. “Dani, what’s going on?” Jeremy asked. “Who is that girl? She seems so different from Eve to be her sister.”

“It’s complicated Jeremy.” Dani said shaking her head. “I only met her once when we were in Detroit. She came to me at the hospital and told me who she was so I invited her to stay with me at my apartment. Adam was absolutely furious and kicked her out the next night.”

“Why would he do that if she’s family?” Kaylee asked. Dani didn’t answer this time and continued to pace. She felt like she should send Jeremy and Kaylee home to get them out of danger, but not knowing where Ava was staying she didn’t know if sending them away would be safer or more dangerous. Kaylee stood up and walked over carefully catching Dani’s hand still nervous about it touching her knowing the dangerous creature she was but she was trying to be supportive. “Try to relax.” She said walking her over to the couch sitting her down next to Jeremy before sitting on the other side of her. “Letting yourself get so upset isn’t good for you or the baby. She can feel your anxiety.” Dani nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out.

Whenever she did that, not needing to breathe, it made the little one very active with the burst of oxygen and she would kick and stretch inside Dani’s body. The baby was exceedingly strong given she was a vampire too and when she kicked it felt like being punched from the inside and Dani gasped placing her hands over her abdomen whimpering slightly. “Dani? What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked worriedly.

Kaylee carefully reached over putting her hand on Dani’s abdomen when the baby kicked again. Her eyes went wide feeling the power of it. “Oh wow, she’s strong.” She couldn’t imagine what that felt like.

Jeremy moved closer, “Can I?” He asked Dani before taking any liberties. She nodded and he placed his hand next to Kaylee’s when the little one kicked again. Dani lay back against the couch taking another breath to calm her daughter down. Jeremy and Kaylee looked at each other never having felt anything like that before. Kaylee took Dani’s hand again holding it tight.

“She’ll stop in a minute.” Dani said closing her eyes feeling another kick.

 

House Guests

Eve and Adam called an end to the evening thinking it was better that Jeremy and Kaylee were away until things with Ava got cleared up. Eve marched Ava down into the basement room with her things and locked her in. It was one of the many conditions under which Ava could stay with them for a little while. They weren’t going to let her run around unsupervised as she had proved herself to be untrustworthy more than once. Ava pouted and protested the demands and conditions that were attached to her visiting but if she wanted to stay there and not be thrown out by the hair like last time, she had to agree and cooperate with them.

Adam carried Dani up to their room before fixing her another glass of hot blood knowing it was easy for her to become famished. Dani sat in bed in her nightgown her legs crossed under her as Adam took off his shoes and shirt before getting into bed with her. Dani half smiled when he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. “Adam, you really should be staying with Eve today. She’s your wife and you haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Reaching up he gently slid his fingers through her hair before kissing her shoulder again, “Or, she could stay in here with us tonight.” He suggested. “Instead of the guest room across the hallway.” Dani’s eyes turned down nervously when he said that. She still wasn’t ready for that step quite yet and Adam wasn’t going to push her right now of all times.

“I really, really think you should be with her today.” Dani looked at him, “She’s your wife.” She repeated yet again. Adam sighed looking at her clinching his jaw. He had hoped that when Eve came home to them she would be a little more willing for the three of them to be together. Instead he found that Dani was just as stubborn as ever about feeling like she wasn’t Eve’s equal. “I’ll be fine on my own today. I promise.” Dani reassured him. He just stared at her another moment before she took his hand, “Go. Please?” She asked. His look darkened slightly as his jaw clinched tighter and he shook his head in disbelief. But then he looked at Dani again realizing that if he stayed with her today she was going to worry and berate herself instead of sleeping like she needed to.

“Fine.” He said reluctantly before kissing her and pulling the covers back. Dani got under them laying down on her pillows and he covered her up before cupping her face and kissing her tenderly stroking her cheek with his cool fingers. Looking into her eyes once more she smiled for him a little so he knew she would be alright. He kissed her once more before moving down and kissing her belly then turned off the light and left the room closing the door and going into the guest room across the way.

Dani sighed as her smile fled and she closed her eyes clutching her pillow tight. Suddenly there was so much to be worried for now. Ava tended to be more of a liability then a blessing and no one was happy that she was there.

 

Coupling

Adam and Eve lay in each other’s arms having made love several times once they retired. Eve knew he was upset that Ava had shown up and could feel his anger coming off of him in waves. Reaching up she gently stroked his face looking into his eyes. “Darling, we’ll watch her closely. As long as she’s here she won’t be unsupervised.” She reassured him.

He sighed and reached up resting his hand over Eve’s holding it tight leaning his face into her touch a bit more. “Eve, there are far more important things that need our attention right now without having to baby sit her. She’s doing this for attention and she’ll become even more out of control if she isn’t at the center of it.” Adam’s eyes moved towards the door hearing Dani turn over in her room across the way. When she settled in again his eyes turned back to Eve.

Eve smiled knowing that he wanted desperately to watch over Dani at the same time and didn’t mind it. She was listening to make certain everything was alright as well. “Is it time to feed her yet?” She questioned.

“Not for a few more hours.” He said softly holding Eve’s hand a little tighter. In the middle of the day Dani would need to eat again, otherwise by nightfall she would be extremely weak. Far weaker than normal vampires would be when they simply slept through the day. “I’m sorry.” He apologized that she didn’t have his undivided attention feeling extremely guilty about it.

“It’s alright darling. I worry for her too.” She said kissing his forehead settling in a little closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her pulling the lengths of their bodies against one another. “I spoke with Kaylee and Jeremy tonight and they said they’ll pick up the things that arrived at the store for us for the nursery tomorrow.” Adam gave a nod resting his forehead to Eve’s as they closed their eyes holding close. He sighed in frustration not having this many things with so many people going on at once. He’d be perfectly happy if it was simply him, Eve and Dani and the rest of the world could go hang itself.

“What was decided on finally.” He said in a low voice as the theme for the nursery was a main topic of discussion for the past few weeks.

“It’s a surprise darling.” Eve said with a grin. “I think you’ll like it. I think you both will.”

He opened one eye looking at her, “How so?” He questioned wondering why Dani didn’t seem to be aware of it.

“Kaylee and I have sort of taken over the project ourselves. Dani has been reluctant to participate in it for some reason. But that’s alright, she’s going through a lot right now, poor dear. So Kaylee and I are going to do it as a gift. Jeremy will help us of course.” She said with a smile kissing his lips gently. Adam had noticed Dani shying away from the topic too. The only thing she had been focused on is finding a name for the baby, but beyond that she seemed very resistant to any other planning for the baby’s arrival.

“Do you think she’s changed her mind?” Adam asked looking at Eve. “About the baby?”

“No darling.” Eve said reaching up stroking his hair back from his eyes. “I think she’s scared. We’ve both felt how hard the child kicks from the outside, I can’t imagine what it feels like inside. I’m sure it would be terrifying for anyone.”

Adam sighed, “Ava being here is one straw to many.”

“She won’t be staying long my love. The baby is coming soon, and we’ve more important things to concern ourselves with then what she’s doing.” Eve said softly. Adam closed his eyes resting his forehead to Eve’s once again, just having her close in his arms again giving him strength and a calm he wouldn’t have otherwise.

 

(Next Chapter --> )


	21. Dark Nights - Chapter 21

Investigation

At sunset, Eve and Adam found that Dani wasn’t quite ready to get up yet. Eve sat beside her gently stroking her hair while Adam went down and prepared her breakfast. Regardless of whether or not she was getting up, she still had to eat. After they fed her, they tucked her back in and left quietly to let her rest. Usually, she didn’t breathe when she slept since it wasn’t necessary, but once she was further along in the pregnancy, she would take short quick breaths like she was running a marathon trying to breathe. Almost like a panting motion.

Eve retrieved Ava from the basement while Adam poured their breakfast. They sat in the living room together as they had a great deal of questions for Ava that they were hard pressed to find answers for. Ava was easily bored and she soon got tired of being asked questions she didn’t have answers to. “Oh, Eve. Can’t we talk about something else for a while? Maybe go out and do something.”

“No! Ava this is important. You said you wanted to help, and this is your part in it.” Ava sighed crossing her arms throwing herself against the back of the sofa like a pouting child. “Now focus, try to think. Where did the rumors about Dani start? Did they start in LA or elsewhere?”

“I don’t know!” Ava said in frustration. “It started small and then everyone started to talk about it. I didn’t look around trying to find out who knew first.”

“Did they know who she was? Did anyone mention Dani by name or was it just a nameless story floating around?” Eve asked again. “How did you know that it was her and why did you come to us now of all times?”

“Eve.” Ava groaned rubbing her head feeling like they were trying to kill her in the slowest way imaginable. Eve leaned back in her seat a moment to collect her thoughts. “Where is Dani? Why isn’t she here?”

“She’s resting.” Eve replied instantly. “She needs her rest and you need to concentrate.”

“No!” She said slamming her hands on the table making a loud noise. “No one said it was her, or Adam or that you guys were here! Like I said, we’re family. Regardless of where you are I can find you. Like I always have.” She smiled.

Eve sighed. Adam was quiet sitting off to the side never taking his eyes off of Ava. She had been watched closely otherwise all hell was going to break loose and that’s the last thing they needed.

Ava leaned back looking that the two. “Are you still mad over that thing that happened in Detroit?” Adam clinched his jaw hardly finding her selective memory amusing. “Look you guys, when I said everyone was talking about it I just meant my friends. That’s all. I don’t know how they knew or if they told anyone else. She’s safe, no one is going to come for her! Okay! Can we just . . . move on to something more interesting now?”

Adam was quickly losing patience with her attitude and Eve could feel it. Dani moved upstairs and Adam’s eyes shifted towards the bedroom. Eve saw it as an opportunity to break the growing tension, “Go ahead and go check on Dani sweetheart.” She said patting his hand gently. Adam’s eyes returned to Ava as he glared at her with an intense hatred. Eve leaned a little closer, “Go on darling.” She said gently. There was a moment longer before he stood and left Eve alone with Ava going to see if Dani was alright.

As soon as he left, Eve stood walking over to Ava and grabbed her by the shoulder pulling her to her feet, “This isn’t the time for your childish nonsense Ava. Either grow the fuck up and understand the seriousness of this situation, or leave us and don’t ever return.” She roughly shoved her back down to the sofa, “For once think of something and someone besides yourself.”

Ava sighed looking away realizing that no matter what, she wasn’t going to be the center of attention this time.

 

Affection

Adam sat next to Dani holding her hand. She was sleeping hard, and taking short rapid breaths that resembled panting. It seemed worse to grow worse by the day. Slipping his arms beneath her, he crawled onto the bed and sat back leaning against the headboard holding her in his lap. His hand carefully lay her head to his chest and he kissed her resting his cheek against her head holding even tighter. He hated not being able to do more. The one good thing was that it wouldn’t have to last too much longer. Jeremy and Kaylee estimated the baby would be born any time now, a few weeks tops. Everyone said what a beautiful miracle this was, and he had gotten used to the idea over the past few months and perhaps even a little bit excited about it too. But if he had to choose between them, he would choose Dani without hesitation every single time.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes stretching her back a little. Looking up and seeing who was holding her, she smiled sleepily and put her arms around his neck kissing his cheek and resting her head to his shoulder closing her eyes again.

“Dani,” He whispered gently, “How are you feeling darling?”

“Just a little tired.” She said softly.

He closed his eyes his chin resting to her head his arms holding her even tighter still. “Let me take you, Dani. Please.” He whispered. It had been several weeks since they’d been sexual. He slept with her in bed, he held her through the night, their bodies melded together against one another. But that was a far as their intimacy went. She’d been wearing nightgowns to bed for a while now instead of stripping down to nothing to rest as they usually did. It didn’t take a scholar or a genius to know why the sudden change. She was embarrassed and ashamed of how she looked. About the way her body had changed, how big her belly had become. It was frustrating to Adam who had been curious about the changes and how she seemed even more beautiful with his child growing within her womb. He kissed her head again and whispered, “Please?”

“It would be weird Adam. Weird and awkward and . . . . just . . .” She sighed before looking up at him, “It will be better to wait until after the baby comes. It won’t be much longer.”

“Dani,” He gently touched her chin lifting it towards his eyes as he looked into them seriously. “It will ease your pain, it will make you feel better. You’ve already learned that only half of your nutrition is blood and not enough on it’s own to keep you healthy.”

“But we’ve slept together, every night without fail Adam. You’ve given me affection, and held me tight when I needed it, over and over again. I’m fine Adam, really. You do give me what I need, and more.” She reassured him.

“But there’s more. So much more if you’d just let me. You know that.” She honestly couldn’t think straight right now. She was more tired than ever and was always starving. For more things than just blood but she had been ignoring those cravings and urges the best she could. Adam studied her for a moment before kissing her lips gently, then a little more tenderness, then a bit deeper, passionately. Eagerly, she returned every single touch and kiss he gave her. His hands slowly moved over her back caressing her.

After another moment he lifted her from his lap and lay her down across the bed before lying beside her, his hand gently resting on her belly as he found her lips and anxiously devoured her sweet taste once more. When his hand slid under her nightgown and caressed her cold bare thigh moving higher still, she jumped. Her eyes going wide. “I don’t . . . Adam I don’t know how it’ll work. I mean . . . Look at me. I’m a beached whale.” He just gave her a disapproving look that she had said something disparaging about herself when he had warned her not to do that.

“Do you trust me?” He asked directly.

“You know I do.” She responded nervously.

“Then trust me now. Trust me knowing that would never do anything to harm you or our child.” She gave a nervous nod and he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She’d been afraid of herself more than anything else. Some days her behavior was extremely erratic and unpredictable. Perhaps a pregnant woman’s hormones and moods were difficult, but being far stronger then a human female, it was extremely dangerous when her moods changed so violently. Adam, of course, stayed close and watched her intently whenever others were around. Making sure she wasn’t going to hurt anyone or herself. Where this might have been a comfort to others, it caused her heart to sink with the fear that she could hurt him. It resulted in her pushing him away and keeping him at arm’s length even when they were in bed together. Then when Eve came home to them, she used that as an excuse for her distancing herself further. Neither Eve nor Adam thought there was anything wrong with the three of them sharing a bed together but Dani was completely dead set against it. She barely tolerated Adam sleeping with her instead of with his actual wife when Eve was home with them. The only reason she wasn’t staunchly stubborn this time about their sleeping arrangements was because she was terrified, and felt like she was starving constantly. Not just for blood but for physical contact of any sort.

He started to kiss her again but she took a sharp breath and her hands shot up bracing against his chest to stop him and he could feel her entire body tremble. Adam frowned seeing the flash of fear in her eyes. He hated it. She never looked at him with fear like that unless something was really wrong. Even after he’d told her the truth about what he was when they first met when she was still human, she wasn’t afraid of him. “Oh darling.” He whispered reaching for her hands bringing them to his lips and gently kissed her fingers, knuckles and palms before holding it tight against his chest.

Tears started to well in her eyes and her lip started to quiver causing her to bite it to get it to stop. “I’m scared Adam.” She breathed so softly that a zombie certainly wouldn’t have been able to hear it much less make out what she said. “I’m so scared.” Her voice broke and tears escaped her eyes sliding down her cheeks.

He kissed her palms again before sitting up, and sweeping her up into his lap again holding her tight as she buried her face in his chest. “You don’t have to be afraid. You have me, and Eve, and Jeremy and we aren’t going to let anything harm you.” He stroked her hair gently kissing her head holding her tight against him once again.

Embarrassed she reached up and wiped her tears away. She had been strong and kept herself from breaking down on a daily basis but the closer it came to being time for the baby to come, the harder it was to keep up her brave face. “I’m just being stupid.” She said as he felt her arms clamp down a bit tighter around him. “It’s not as though I didn’t have prenatal training like every other person in the medical profession, it’s not like I’m completely ignorant to what’s going on and what was going to happen.” She said taking a breath.

He half smiled knowing she was trying to convince herself of that. None of them knew what was coming and it wasn’t as though she could contact a specialist or look up details online or in medical journals like she did on a regular basis to keep current. “Dani,” He began before leaning back and touching her chin to raise her face to look at him. “Try to relax sweetheart. We’re going to take care of you.” His eyes looked down towards her abdomen feeling a slight twinge of fear himself, “Both of you.”

She was quiet as her eyes looked away and she closed them tight after a moment as though trying to push some thoughts aside instead of drowning in them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t aware of what it was making her most nervous right now. It was what had them all on edge. “Unless she wants me to stake her in the middle of the yard so she has a clear view of the sun when it comes up, she isn’t going to do anything foolish to put you in harm’s way.”

“What about Jeremy and Kaylee?” She whispered her voice shuddering at the thought.

“That’s part of the reasons she’s still here instead of being tossed out on her ass into traffic the first moment she appeared on our door step. As long as she’s here and locked up, she won’t be a threat to them.” Of course, Adam didn’t particularly care if they fought amongst themselves and killed each other as long as it was away from the house. However, the worry and stress it would put on Dani that her friends would be in danger would make matters worse than they already were.

“What if she’s . . .” Dani stopped wondering if she should even say it or stay silent. Adam furrowed his brow slightly looking at her waiting for her to finish her thought. She took a breath closing her eyes, “What if Ava isn’t the only thing we have to worry about?” Adam cocked his head slightly looking at her not entirely sure what she meant by that, his fingertips gently stroking the softness of her neck. “I’ve never seen them, but you and Eve said there are others like us. Like . . .Marlowe. Ava said other people knew about me. What if they come after us?”

“We aren’t the most social creatures on this God forsaken Earth, Dani. We don’t actively seek each other out on purpose.” He said smoothing her hair back from her face over her shoulder.

She took a breath, “And vampires can’t have children either.” She pointed out. Closing her eyes she reached up covering her face trying hard not to start crying all over again. “Adam, I keep messing up. Even before you and Eve made me like you. I kept doing stuff that drew attention to me, to us. We were putting our lives back together when we came here after the last time I was imprisoned, and now . . . . here I’ve messed up again. All I ever do is attract trouble.”

Adam sighed looking into her eyes cupping her cheek for a moment. “Shit happens, Dani.” He said plainly not sugar coating a single syllable. “And I fail to see how this time is anything like the others. I’m rather certain that I bare half of the responsibility this time.” His hand rested over the large swell of her abdomen stroking it gently beneath his thumb.

“You asked me when we were in Tangiers to look for some kind of birth control, and rather than be serious about it, I just . . . sort of blew it off.” She admitted. Adam took her hand and laced his fingers with hers holding it tight as they spoke.

“You seem to have a terribly short memory darling. Otherwise you will recall that there was a cascade of other concerns on your mind at the time. You were being blackmailed, we were all being watched, and living in a damn fishbowl tends to take center ring to everything else that might be happening at the time.” He reminded her. She winced slightly her eyes turning down again as the memory of Sean crossed her mind. All the things he said that were contrary to his actions. “None of that matters anymore. Mistakes were made, lessons were learned, and that was all dealt with and put in the past. There’s no need to dwell on them any longer.”

Dani looked up at him as if to disagree but he arched his brow clinching his jaw slightly causing her to quiet. He studied her for a moment, stroking her cheek with his thumb kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes.

“I want to see you.” He said gently. Dani’s brow furrowed not understanding what he meant when he was sitting here looking straight at her. He could see her quite clearly. He smirked slightly before kissing her lips tenderly. She closed her eyes returning his kiss savoring the deep affection he lavished on her. “You’ve been hiding from me for months, Dani.” He said resting his forehead against hers. His fingertips moved to the collar of her cotton with satin trim nightgown. “I want to see you.” Her entire body trembled as her eyes went wide. When she started to pull away, his large strong hand braced against her back not allowing her to retreat. “Sweetheart.” He said in a stern tone.

“It’s not a pretty sight Adam.” She said softly.

“How would you know? You can’t see yourself in a mirror. And I have yet to see you take a single nude picture of yourself.” He said seriously.

“I can look down and not see my own feet. That’s a pretty good indicator right there.”

“Dani.” He said his voice a bit more stern then before. He hated that she viewed herself as less then attractive for any reason. “Whether you believe me or not, you are beautiful.” He rested his free hand on her abdomen as his other hand remained on her back. “This is beautiful, and I want to see.” She turned her eyes away not responding. Adam dipped his head slightly to find her gaze once again, “Haven’t I the right?” Dani wrinkled her nose slightly when he said that looking at him. If he really wanted it, whatever he asked, she would give it to him. Asking that question was beyond silliness. Of course he had the right. “Come on.” He said helping her up off the bed knowing that he’d officially won the argument.

 

Blood Relations

Downstairs Eve had gotten a little more out of Ava but it wasn’t much help. Eve sighed in frustration rubbing her forehead trying to think. Ava’s eyes were turned upwards quite obviously eves dropping. Eve reached over and tugged her shirt, “Stop it.”

“Are you really okay with this?” Ava said pointing upwards. “I mean, he is your husband after all.”

“In time, he’ll be her husband too.” Eve said standing and going towards the kitchen. Ava looked at her wide eyed and hopped up following after her.

“What? How’s that going to work? He can’t be married to you both.” Eve looked at Ava shushing her wanting her to keep her voice down. Not a word of this had been breathed to Dani even in passing conversation whereas Eve and Adam had discussed it at great length.

“These are private matters Ava. You have a place to stay right now instead of sleeping in shadows of abandon buildings until you make your way back to wherever you’ve been living. If you want to keep this extreme and completely undeserved privilege I suggest you learn how to keep quiet.” Eve warned. Eve sighed rubbing her head, “Now that you’ve had a snack, we need to get back to the subject at hand. Dani and her baby. Tell me who is it that knows. In your circle of friends, who are they?”

Ava groaned and rolled her eyes as it seemed that they were not going to get off of this topic until Eve and Adam got what they wanted out of her. “Not that many. Just some of my guy friends. We hang out and do things sometimes.” Eve just stared at her, wanting names. Ava huffed crossing her arms, “Well . . . there’s Joey, although his real name is Joanas. Then there’s Vadimis, Bronius, and . . . Mykola. Oh, and my other friends Laima and Adelyte.”

“Interesting and rather uncommon names. And you all travel together do you?” Eve said thinking it strange for that many of their kind banded together to just ‘hang out’. “They’re the ones you’re staying with in LA presumably.”

“Just a few times when they’re in town. But they are quite a tight knit group. Always finding something interesting for us to do. Try to keep things from getting boring.” Ava drank the last sip of blood before holding her glass out to Eve again. Eve just shook his head no, as she’d had quite enough already for one night. They had to keep any extra they had for Dani.

“Then we’re taken back to the question of the evening. How did they know about Dani? How could they possibly know about her considering that unlike you, it is extremely rare we come across another of our own.” Eve said.

Ava groaned again her head falling back in frustration.

 

Loving Affection

To be honest, Adam had never bedded anyone who was so incredibly pregnant before. So things were a bit awkward at first. It took a little bit of time trial and error before they found a position that was comfortable for Dani. After convincing her to remove her gown he admired her finding her breathtakingly beautiful. It was impossible for him to grasp or understand how she could view herself as anything but gorgeous. He lay her back down on their bed and kissed and caressed every inch of her body.

It felt like an eternity since they had been so deeply intimate, and it was heavenly. Now they lay completely unclothed with their bodies tightly melded together. He lay behind her, his arms wrapped around her just embracing her against him. After a moment he smoothed her hair back over her shoulder, and leaned close to her ear, “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered causing a small smile to sweep Dani’s face as her arms clinched tighter to his. He kissed her jaw, her cheek, the sensitive soft spot just behind her ear causing her to quiver at the feel. Then he rested his cheek against hers just wanting to touch her. For her to be in his arms always. His hand moved down to rest over her large swollen abdomen, picturing what their daughter was going to look like. Would she have Dani’s features or his own? Would she be as special and unique as her mother was? A child was basically a blank slate. They would have to teach her everything from start to finish and he and Eve had centuries of things to teach her and tell her of. His mind had started to wonder about many of these things once Eve had come home.

He smiled quietly and nuzzled his face into her fresh clean and beautiful hair. It tickled and made her giggle a little which made him smile a little. She hadn’t been resting hardly at all as of late, but this time she was incredibly relaxed. It seemed like everything was geared for the baby’s needs, but mommy had needs of her own that desperately needed to be met . . . as did daddy. Just as much if not more so.

Adam kissed her bare shoulder again hugging her closer still.

“Oh my sweet I’ve missed you.” He whispered, unable to get close enough. His hips against her backside, she giggled a little feeling his hard member pressed against her and was ready to go yet again. She could feel him hesitating or pulling back as he made love to her. But he was still a masterful, anxious, and powerful lover. That intense feeling and connection they shared, it was so incredibly deep and intimate.

She yawned a little closing her eyes, “Hold me tight Adam,” She whispered, “Please don’t let me go.”

“Never my darling.” He whispered back holding her tight. “You’re mine, forever.” He whispered, his cool breath on her skin causing her to shutter in growing excitement. Reaching up he touched her chin moving her face back towards him so he could kiss her lips. Her taste was sweeter then strawberries. His hand moved from her chin down to her bare breasts and began to massage them. He was much gentler this time because her breasts had become engorged and swollen like most pregnant women’s did. To Adam it was an unexpected treat, and to be honest it was hard to keep his hands off of them. And her belly, her belly both fascinated and aroused him.

When the kiss broke, he got up from where he’d been lying behind and carefully pulled her to lay on her back. He wouldn’t force her too if it hurt but it didn’t seem to bother her so he could continue and began to lavish her with kisses. Making his way down her neck, pausing at her breasts to gently suckle and caress them. Then he continued further down her body. Down her soft side to her hip his hands moving lovingly over her body unwilling to miss or neglect even a single inch of her beautiful form. He paused for a moment when he came to her swollen belly. He kissed down to her belly button his hands coming to rest over it as well. He studied it for a moment, gently caressing her with his thumbs as he imagined his child growing inside of her. Dani’s eyes were tight closed stilling feeling a bit embarrassed and uneasy about his seeing her like this.

Adam closed his eyes resting his face against her a moment before kissing and caressing her again. She was beautiful, despite what she thought or imagined about herself. He gently squeezed her knees in his large strong hands parting her legs as he started to trail kisses and caresses up her inner thighs. His cool fingertips moving skillfully over her skin causing her to quiver down to her toes.

Then he carefully helped her roll back onto her side, positioning her in the way they found she was most comfortable. He gently kissed his way up her hip and soft side. With one slow and careful movement he slid easily into her quivering womanhood. Dani’s eyes rolled back at the sensation. Her hand clutched at her pillow as her back arched and bowed involuntarily with each of his movements even though she couldn’t move much in this position. He began to steadily move deep inside her careful not to put weight on her. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around her knee parting her thighs slightly so he could move a bit deeper still.

It didn’t take long for them to gasp and shutter at the powerful release they shared. He held still a moment before he leaned down sliding his hand into her hair and consuming her lips moving to lay down behind her once more Anxiously kissing her shoulder resting his hand on her side. He adored how she would glow after he made love to her. Dani’s eyes opened as she whispered “I love you, Adam. Always.” Adam smiled a little wrapping his strong arm around her holding her close.

 

Complicated

When Eve and Adam retired for the evening together in the guest room across from the master where Dani slept, Eve told him what she had gotten out of Ava which wasn’t much. “It still doesn’t make sense. How do they know about her?” Adam said shaking his head. “Dani hasn’t told a soul about her being pregnant. She hardly uses the internet for fear that those sadistic bastards will come after us again. . . . and the only ones she sees or talks to these days are us, Jeremy, and Kaylee.”

“I don’t know my love, but we’ll have to be cautious when we leave the house to not attract attention to ourselves.” Eve counseled.

Adam sighed and leaned back, “I’m still not convinced that it wasn’t Ava who spread the story about and has been lying to us from the moment she darkened out doorway.” His eyes shifted towards Eve, “One of these days I’m going to take care of that problem for good.”

“She keeps acting like this and I may be inclined to let you.” Eve admitted with a sigh. She’d protected Ava from Adam’s wrath many times over the centuries, but she was quickly losing even Eve’s favor. She and Adam were growing tired of Ava’s mere presence putting them in danger.

“Who are these ‘friends’ of hers? Did she say?” He questioned.

Eve gave a nod, “Strange names. She listed them off to me, umm. Joanas, Vadimis, Mykola, Adelytes . . . .” She was trying to remember the others when she saw Adam’s head jerk as he starred at her, eyes wide. “What is it?”

“Eve . . .” He said standing up, his entire body tensed tight. “Those names are Lithuanian.”

"Oh fuck." 

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	22. Dark Nights - Chapter 22

Taking Action

Adam turned the light in the master bedroom where Dani was sleeping, Eve following close behind on the phone with Jeremy. Exhausted Dani opened her eyes sitting up. “What’s wrong . . .what’s going on?”

“We’ll meet you there in 20 minutes. We don’t have much time and we’re going to be cutting it close as it is. Right.” Eve hung up the phone picking up Dani’s shoes and slipping them on her feet as Adam wrapped his long coat around her and picked her up from the bed. Eve grabbed Dani’s bag out of the closet and quickly grabbed several pairs of Dani’s clothes and undergarments shoving them into it.

“Adam? What’s going on?” Dani said still half asleep.

“Everything’s fine sweetheart, just trust us right now. Okay?” Eve said following after Adam turning off the light and closing the door. Within moments, Eve and Adam had Dani in the backseat of his car and were driving as fast as the car would go.

“Where are we going? Guys? Please you’re freaking me out now.” Dani said slipping her arms into the coat. She looked at her watch and felt sick to her stomach, “Oh my God, you guys we can’t be out here! The sun comes up in less than an hour. What’s going on? We need to go home!”

Eve turned opening a thermos and passing it to her. Without a word or hesitation Dani took it and began gulping down the warm crimson. “Dani, just trust us. Please? We’re keeping you safe, as we promised.”

“Playing chicken with the sun, really doesn’t . . .” she took another deep drink, “Seem like a great . . . way to do that.” She licked her lips and slid her finger around the rim so as not to miss a drop. Adam glanced at her in the mirror when she finished the blood. She really was hungry not to notice the slight metallic taste. Within moments, Dani felt weak and light headed. Her eyes closed tight as her hand covered her head. “Adam.” She breathed before falling back against the seat completely unconscious. Adam closed his eyes shaking his head. Eve knew that was hard for him, and reached over resting her hand on his arm. Clinching his jaw he jammed his foot down flat on the floor causing the car to fishtail a bit.

A few moments later, they arrived at the end of a dark empty street where a white cargo van with only passenger and driver side windows besides the windshield was parked. Jeremy and Kaylee got out opening the back doors.

Eve opened the back door as Adam gently and carefully picked up his very pregnant unconscious fledgling. He carried her over to the van where Jeremy and Kaylee were waiting stepping up into the back and laying her down in the crate like bed.

“How long as she been down?” Jeremy said quickly walking over pressing his hand to her chest to feel her breathing finding her much warmer than usual.

“6 minutes.” Eve said quickly.

“Her metabolism is different than it is when she’s not pregnant.” Adam adjusted the way Dani was laying into the position he knew was most comfortable for her.

“How much do you have left?” Eve asked when Kaylee came over drawing some medication into the syringe.

“A weeks worth. Maybe. Her system breaks down everything much faster right now. That’s why she’s always so hungry.” Eve rolled up Dani’s sleeve as Kaylee swabbed her arm with alcohol before injecting her. “This is a bad idea. This is dangerous.” Kaylee said seriously. “This close to giving birth? She needs to be conscious. We need to be able to monitor her properly.”

“Our family, our blood line has a strong telepathic bond. It’s always been there, Adam and I had shared dreams before but not intentionally. Ava started dabbling with it a few decades ago so she could use it to break into our dreams and thoughts, into Marlow’s. Which is what brought it to our attention and prompting us to practice the skill to use ourselves. She’s learned how to pick things out when we’re sleeping and we aren’t always aware of it.” Eve explained. “Sometimes she slips, and sometimes we can see her, sense her, feel her.”

“What does that have to do with Dani?” Jeremy said taking her temperature. Adam saw the look on Jeremy’s face and stared at him seeing the nervousness.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Adam demanded.

“She’s never been this warm before. Look.” He showed the thermometer to him. She was just over 70 degrees. “She has a fever. A high fever.”

“She’s always warmer when she sleeps.” Adam said reaching up resting his hand to her throat. “She’s been breathing like this in her sleep for weeks, we told you of it.” Jeremy and Kaylee looked at each other. Adam looked between them his own agitation growing. “What!” He demanded sternly.

Eve put her hand on Adam’s shoulder. “She’s safe with Kaylee and Jeremy, darling. They’ll keep her safe.” They were going to be racing to get home before sunrise and they didn’t have a single second to spare. Adam clinched his jaw staring at Jeremy knowing he and Kaylee were keeping something from him and he didn’t like it. “Adam, we have to go.” She said again.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a large fold of bills handing it to Jeremy. “Get her out of here, out of the city. We’ll contact you in a few days.”

“You have to keep her unconscious Jeremy.” Eve said. “If she wakes up, they’ll be able to find her. We didn’t tell her anything, she doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“What are you going to do?” Jeremy asked.

“We’re going to find out what exactly Ava knows, and her part in what happened to Dani.” Eve answered. “Were you able to get what she needs?” Kaylee nodded motioning towards a silver case.

“We could only get 6 containers, 12 pints.”

Eve looked at her watch, “Are you certain that this vehicle is secure? That she will be protected and safe from the light?” 

“We got everything finished and fitted before the sun set. Complete black even if she’s not in the compartment.” Jeremy answered.

“This time of year you have 14 hours of daylight before the sun goes down again. You’re being able to move during the day gives you the advantage. But you have to be mindful. You’re both human, she isn’t. Even indirect sunlight will burn her. You have no idea how sensitive we are to the sun.” They nodded as Kaylee took the bag that Eve had packed for Dani and put it behind the passenger side seat which was on the other side of the divider.

Adam was holding Dani’s hand starring at her face. He betrayed her by giving her the treated blood. He’d never lied to her before, he’d never taken advantage of her trust like this and it felt like a stake in his heart. He didn’t want to leave her and he certainly didn’t trust zombies to take care of her like he would, whether they were friends or not. But the danger was too great, they didn’t have a choice. They didn’t know where Ava’s ‘friends’ were, but they could have come with Ava and be close by. “Darling.” Eve said, they couldn’t waste another minute. Adam leaned down stroking Dani’s hair a moment before kissing her cheek softly. Eve rested her hand on his back, “Adam.” She whispered. He released Dani’s hand and took Eve’s as they quickly got back to Adam’s car and began to race home.

Kaylee and Jeremy quickly wrapped a thick flame retardant blanket around Dani and pulled the top of the container closed and locked it in place. Once they were certain she was stable and secure they quickly got into the van and started making their way out of the city.

 

Interrogation

Ava was fast asleep when Adam and Eve entered her room in the basement. Without a word or warning Adam grabbed her by the arm jerking her up out of the bed to her feet. His claws digging into her flesh drawing blood as his other hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

“OUCH! Ow!!” Ava screamed as Adam dragged her up the stairs kicking and screaming. “EVE! EVE MAKE HIM STOP!!!” She shrieked as he marched her past his wife into the living room before the large thick drapes that covered the largest window in the house. Eve said nothing standing next to the curtain her glowing eyes on her wayward sister who had finally run out of family goodwill. He forced her down on her knees as he tied her hands behind her back twisting her arms and looped the end of the rope around her neck securing it tight with no give whatsoever to her wrists. She cried out again not liking to be manhandled like this. “What are you doing!?!”

“You’ve got volumes of explaining to do Ava.” Eve said watching her husband tie the vampire in place so she couldn’t move.

“What! I thought we were past this! I told you everything I know! I told you!” Adam growled slightly his eyes glowing as he dug his claws into her flesh again wanting to shred it off her body.

“You have a lot of answers to give us Ava, and very little time to do it. This time when you’re asked a question, the only words out of your mouth had better be the truth.” Eve warned. Adam stepped back as Ava pouted.

“Eve, I’m your sister! I’m not going to lie to you! Now take this off, it hurts, I don’t like it!” Eve reached up and jerked the cord of the drapes opening them for a fraction of a second as the beam of sun singed and charged Ava’s skin. She screamed in horror and agony. It was only a short burst, faster than a blink. But with the suns position in the sky, it was beaming directly through the large main room window. Ava hissed and whimpered as it took a moment for her body to heal from the burns. Every since she crossed their door, she’d been fed extremely well. Both Adam and Eve had been far too generous with feeding this traitor from their blood supply. It took less than 4 seconds for her body to heal itself but the sting of it remained.

“Were you involved in Dani’s attack?” Adam demanded. “Did you help abduct her? Did you torture her? Did you leave her for dead in the open!?!?!” He roared.

There were tears in Ava’s eyes, “Please, stop it. I’ve told you everything.” She whimpered pitifully. Adam glanced at Eve and she jerked the curtain open and closed as fast as before. Ava cried out in agony but her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. After everything she’d done, the foolish and rather reckless way she seemed to just skip through life endangering everyone around her. Finally she’d worn out her welcome and no amount of familial sentiment was going to save her this time.

“Dani remembered her attack. She remembered her attackers. She couldn’t remember faces, she couldn’t remember names but she recognized the language they were speaking. Lithuanian. When you were skulking around northern Europe you spent a few years there. You learned the language. You speak it like a native.” Eve said seriously. Ava fell silent and looked down and away. It was as though she thought they were completely unaware of her life. The things she did, the acts that she engaged in. It was becoming clear . . . she was there. She was part of the group that kidnapped and tortured Dani.

Adam could hardly contain his rage as he stared at her, clinching his fists that dug deep into his own skin. He walked over grabbing her by the hair and jerking her head back further staring down into her eyes his own glowing and full of hate and anger. “WHY, Ava. WHY did you seek her out!! Why did you take her?!”

She tried to tear her face away from his grip but then his other hand grabbed her jaw holding it in place. “She was carrying crates of fresh clean blood every night! Good stuff! The best!” She shouted feeling the pain in her back and arms. “You didn’t need it all, you couldn’t store even half of what she brought you!”

“Then why didn’t you just take the blood and let her alone?” Eve demanded.

Ava licked over her lips; her own sharp fangs meant to defend herself had cut her skin. She lapped up the drops before Adam jerked her head back again wanting answers. “WHY!!” He shouted hardly an inch between their faces.

“FOR THE SAME REASON YOU WANTED HER!” She screamed at him, “SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL!! SHE WAS UNIQUE . . .” She half smiled in spite knowing how much this hurt Adam. “She was strong too. Strong enough to last for days instead of hours.” Ava said smugly remembering what had happened and how others they had taken to entertain themselves had died much faster. “Have you heard the noises she makes? The way she screams? Begs for mercy . . . begs for death? Was like a musical lullaby.” Her eyes turned to Eve. “There is no way you would ever share him willingly Eve. The two of you have been lovers for centuries. You never wanted anyone around you, not even me, your own sister.” The resentment in her voice seemed to have layers. She resented Adam for taking all of Eve’s attention, she resented Eve for pushing her aside for Adam, she resented them both for loving each other so much, so deeply, so profoundly which was a very rare thing. And she resented Dani most of all. A pathetic young zombie girl, not even in existence a full quarter of a century before she caught Adam’s eye and was accepted into Eve and Adam’s arms so completely.

Eve just stared at her sister, having always known how foolish and shallow she was, but never seeing the full extent of it until this moment. “Do you know why you don’t understand the relationship we have with her? The bond we’ve formed?” She walked over and crouched down in front of her sister, feeling more pity for her then ever. “Because, you have lived your entire life . . . your zombie life, and your vampire life, without ever having truly known what love is. Everything you have ever done in your entire existence, you have only done for yourself.” Reaching up she tucked the few strains of matted hair that had fallen across Ava’s face behind her ear. “You don’t comprehend why we’re together, because . . . you have never truly loved, nor been loved. Because you are far too selfish.”

Ava’s lip quivered slightly staring into her sisters eyes, “Eve, I can be that to you. I really . . . I really can. Please . . .” She begged finally realizing how much danger she was in. It was mid day and there was no one coming to her rescue. Eve was done making excuses for her and giving her chance after chance. Tears escaped Ava’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “Including you?” She whispered, “you never loved me? . ..is that why . . .” She closed her eyes a moment swallowing the tight knot in her throat before looking at Eve again. “Is that why you chose her? Why you took her into your arms instead of me?”

Eve sighed, she still didn’t understand and she never would. “You’re right Ava.” She said looking into her eyes, “You could have been an aunt. The aunt of the first pure blood vampire, but more importantly, the newest member of our family. But you have lied, and manipulated, and betrayed us over and over and over again. Far too many times to count.”

“But I can still be an aunt, Eve. If you just give me a chance, I could be.” It was becoming clear to Ava that neither of them were being convinced of her sincerity. “Please.” She said looking between them. Still they said nothing. Her look darkened as she was growing angry now. “This isn’t fair!!! You wouldn’t have her now if it wasn’t for us!”

That was all Adam needed to hear to know that she was in fact involved with Dani’s attack. Turning he kicked the leg off of one of the nearby chairs, the end of the broken piece of wood splintering. “Adam.” Eve said realizing that his patience had finally worn through. He stormed over grabbing Ava by the hair jerking her back preparing to ram the wood through her chest. Eve rushed over and grasped his wrist. “Adam we have to find out what she knows!” She said quickly.

“Their bond to Dani is through her, Eve. The sooner she is dealt with the better. They won’t find Dani if she’s gone.” He said through grit teeth preparing to strike again. Ava’s eyes went wide and she cried out staring at the broken wood, panting in terror.

“Adam, don’t.” she said quickly not releasing his wrist. His eyes were glowing, as though burning with fire. He’d been annoyed by Ava every since he and Eve came to be one. But over the years that annoyance turned into hate. All of the destruction she had caused, the murder of a number of zombies he had been close to, his most prized possessions that couldn’t be replaced. She would have done the same thing to Dani, if he hadn’t happened upon her in that old abandoned parking lot. Eve wasn’t speaking for her or advocating in her defense anymore, but she couldn’t let Adam have her yet. Reaching out she snatched Ava by the chin starring deep into her eyes. “Where are they Ava? Where are your friends who helped you do this?” Ava’s lip quivered slightly before she bit her lip, “I won’t ask you again!!!” Eve said in a stern tone. “Why did you come to us here? Where are your friends?”

Ava squeaked feeling like her back would snap if Adam bent her back any further with the way she was restrained. “They want her back!” She shouted, “They want her and the child back!” She said quickly.

“Why? After torturing her for almost a week, you threw her out into an open parking lot to die at dawn! If Adam hadn’t happened upon her she would be dust now. Are you trying to say that they suddenly had a change of heart? Or are they just eager to finish what was started?” Eve demanded. “You were sent here by them weren’t you? Sent to see if you could charm her outdoors making it easy, making her vulnerable.”

Ava’s face twisted as she stared up at them; her hurt and fear growing into fury. Her eyes shifted to Adam, “Can you taste us, Adam?” She said seriously, “When you hold her, take her, kiss her . . . can you taste us on your tongue? How much does it piss you off, knowing I had her before you did. Me and the others.” Eve could hardly believe what came out of Ava’s mouth, when she knew full well her existence was hanging by a thread as it was.

It was the last straw. After centuries of putting up with this brat, this evil, uncouth, uncivilized bitch without even the smallest trace of empathy. Eve immediately stood stepping back out of the way. Adam grabbed the large knife off the table and walked back over to the terror filled vampire who had been struggling to get back up on her knees. Adam put his foot on her stomach shoving her hard to the floor again. With her arms tied high behind her back, her neck fastened crudely and painfully to the restraint s she hollered and struggled harder but it was no use. Adam was far too strong. “You have only Eve to thank for the years of life you’ve had after the first time you crossed me Ava.” His voice was low and laced with a rage induced growl, centuries of anger all coming to surface. She started to say something but instead of allowing her too with one hard stroke, Adam drove the large knife through Ava’s stomach, driving it hard into deep into the wooden floor below the hilt of the blade pushing down into her body. She shrieked in pain and horror. She was unable to move, unable to free herself, and with her hands tied behind her she couldn’t even try to remove it.

Adam walked over to the drapes which kept the deadly sun out of the room. Ava gasped seeing what was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. “No, no don’t! Please!! God, please stop!” Her eyes turned to her sister, “Eve, stop him. Please stop him! I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything!” However there was no longer any empathy or compassion in Eve’s stare. Ava may have been her sister, but Eve had had enough of her nonsense. Tears streamed down Ava’s eyes as she saw Eve step back out of the way into the deep dark shadows, as Adam prepared to do the same. When he started to reach for the curtain cord to pull it open, Ava called out, “ADAM!” He pause a moment looking towards her. Ava half smirked starring into his eyes, “There wasn’t a single bit of her body that wasn’t used a dozen times over.” She laughed, that child like laugh that Dani had mentioned hearing when she was being hurt. “We all took turns, until there was nothing left.”

The words fell on his ears like acid, remembering the condition he had found his Dani in originally. They’d done such unspeakable things to her, such horrid and uncivilized things and worse. How could this thing even imagine asking for mercy when he had seen with his own eyes what she and her ‘friends’ had done?

Without another moment’s pause or hesitation, Adam reached up and grabbed the thick black drape, and with one hard jerk tore it off the wall as the room flooded with light. He and Eve were hidden safe in the shadows, their eyes firmly on the execution that was taking place.

Ava’s body started to smoke, as she cried and screamed, such unearthly noises coming from inside her filling the room. Because she had been gorging herself on their blood supply since the first night she showed up on their door, this was taking longer than it would have if she hadn’t been fed so well. The smell of burning and scorching flesh and hair filled their senses but still they didn’t turn away. Her skin blistered, as the wounds became larger. First degree burns, turned into second degree burns, soon becoming third degrees burns. Eve swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling some of the agony that Ava was experiencing although not as deep nor as painful as it was when Adam could feel and experience when Dani was in pain or afraid.

Adam may have felt something too, but even if he did his rage, anger, and pure hate overpowered it. He hoped she did suffer, he hoped it was the worst pain in her life, he hoped it would take all day but as quickly as her body was burning away, it wouldn’t be long before she was gone. Ava cried and shrieked again as what was left of her body caught on fire. She screamed and cried and within a flash, her body turned to ash completely and the room fell silent. Nothing was left except dust around the knife that had pinned her in place not letting her move or try to escape her fate.

There was a long moment of silence, Adam’s eyes never moving from the floor. Wishing that he’d had a chance to torture her like she’d tortured Dani. He knew Dani well and she would never hurt a fly. She was always kind, and compassionate and caring to Ava. Adam couldn’t help wonder how Dani would feel about this. Even though she had only met her twice, Dani sometimes had a hard time seeing Ava was poison. Pure poison to anyone and everyone she came into contact with. He could feel Eve’s inner distress that she was trying to keep from showing. Adam picked up the drape off of the floor and wrapped it around him before covering his head making sure none of him was left exposed. Then he quickly jumped across the open window to the other side into the shadow with Eve where it was safe. He threw the drape off that had already started to smoke even though it was less than a fraction of a second. Running his gloved hands over his jacket to make certain nothing was on fire.

Eve’s eyes remained on the dust on the floor, filled with tears unable to look away. She’d always hoped that one day Ava would grow up, come home, and be a respectful member of a family. Someone they could trust, someone they could count on, but it was clear to Eve as she watched, it was never going to happen. Ava was as she was, and that was never going to change. Not ever. Not even if millennia strolled by. Still, she was Eve’s sister, and now she was dead. In perhaps one of the most gruesome ways that vampires died. Adam walked over and gathered Eve in his arms holding her tight as she began to cry. She wiped the tears from her eyes and just clung to Adam as he embraced her.

What a mess. He’d disliked Ava a great deal, he’d grown to hate her after the stunts she pulled over the centuries, but he’d always put up with her for one reason and one reason only. Eve loved her and so he tolerated the spoiled little brat who felt entitled to whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, never mind the destruction she left in her wake. Ending her useless life was long overdue. Eve understood that, but it still hurt her heart. Adam kissed her gently holding her tight letting her cry, allowing her whatever time she needed to grieve for the loss of her sister.

 

Underground

Jeremy and Kaylee settled into the bottom basement room they had rented for the night. The room was meant for overflow guests and whatever convention they had going on in the area had visitors coming in by the droves.

“Maybe we should have gone somewhere else, found somewhere less populated.” Kaylee said when Jeremy laid Dani down on the bed. “There are a lot of people here.”

“That’s a good thing Kaylee. So many humans in one place it’ll keep them from finding us without a lot effort.” He carefully rolled up Dani’s sleeve so they could give her another injection. “And she needs to feed. We couldn’t risk opening the compartment during the day. You heard Adam, he said even indirect sunlight will burn her.”

“How long do we have to keep doing this?” Kaylee drew a dose of medication into the syringe. “We’re almost out of this stuff, and she’s going to give birth sooner rather than later. Jeremy, we have to be able to monitor her. It’s going to be hard enough when she’s the first pregnant vampire and no one anywhere seems to have any kind of idea of what’s going to happen.” She swabbed Dani’s arm with alcohol before giving her an injection. Jeremy got a bag of blood and opened it dripping a few drops on Dani’s lips. As soon as her body tasted it, Jeremy held it for her as she drank it.

“Dani’s never talked to me about her attack. Adam’s the only one she ever opened up to about it and he had to force it.” Jeremy said as Dani finished the blood and he tossed the empty container away. “What ever happened was incredibly horrific. Knowing Adam and his temper, he’ll be out for blood.” He opened another packet of blood and held it so Dani could drink. “I hope he finds the bastards.”

Kaylee reached over and rested her hand on Jeremy’s arm knowing now how close he and Dani had been in the past. There was a lot she understood now that she didn’t before. Just then the cell started ringing and Kaylee quickly reached over and picked it up. “Hello? Eve?”

“How is everything? Alright?” Eve questioned.

“We had to get some more blood for Dani, we ran out yesterday. But we managed to get enough for the week now.” Kaylee said her eyes looking over to the young vampire and her fiancé. “Eve, I need to talk to you about something.” Kaylee quietly slipped into the bathroom and closed the door so she could talk without Jeremy hearing and getting upset. “We might have to perform a c-section, a cesarean on Dani.”

“What?” Eve said not having expected that. “Is there something wrong? Is the baby turned the wrong way?”

“No . . . but she’s ready to come any time. If Dani doesn’t go into labor in the next few days, we may have to consider it.” Kaylee explained. “Is there any news? Have you found the ones you were worried about?”

“We’ve taken care of one problem, but we aren’t having any luck finding the others. Ava wouldn’t talk which could mean that either she was playing a game and there was no one here but her, or they’re incredibly close by trying to find Dani.” Eve was frustrated, as was Adam at this point.

“Can we bring her back yet? Or can you come to us? I really think that if we have to do the procedure that you guys should be here too.”

“We’ll know soon. Adam and I have been trying to lure them out so we can take care of it. There’s no doubt that they sense that Ava’s gone, hopefully taking it as a warning to stay away from us, but there is no telling.” Eve explained. “How much sedative do you have left?”

“Not much, maybe enough for another day. Two if we stretch it, but it’s as we were afraid of, with the baby her metabolism is breaking it down much faster than before. What’s going to happen when she wakes up? You know we’re no match for her when she’s not herself.” It was something that Kaylee had been concerned about since taking custody of Dani. “If she’s hungry . . .”

“Try not to worry. Hopefully this will be cleared up and you can bring her back home. Just keep her and yourselves safe. I promise, we’ll have it figured out soon.” Kaylee took a breath hoping that she was right. “I will call you again tomorrow. Sooner if we have news” They said goodbye and hung up.

 

Choices

Adam was pacing like a caged lion, anxious to have this done and over with so he could be with Dani again. “They have enough for another two days.” Eve knew how desperate the situation was.

“They can’t get more either.” Adam said incredibly agitated. “That shit was engineered especially for us, and Jeremy hasn’t found another supplier yet. The old one was put ‘out of business’ by the federal government.” He shook his head hating this entire situation. He looked over at Eve seeing the sadness in her eyes. As much as a pain in the ass Ava was, Eve couldn’t stop mourning for her sister. He sighed and walked over sitting down next to his lovely wife and pulled her into his arms holding her close. “I’m sorry darling.” He whispered gently holding her tighter still.

Reaching up Eve wiped the moistness away from her eyes before they turned into tears and she conjured up a smile from somewhere. “It just feels like there’s a hole inside. It will close in time. It’s not like I didn’t know she was going to die. She was so careless, reckless. Always putting those around her in danger, not thinking of the consequences of her actions. If we didn’t put a stop to things, someone else would have.” She closed her eyes taking another breath trying to stay focused on the matter at hand. “What’s important now is keeping Dani and the child safe.”

Adam stroked her hair gently wishing he could ease the pain for her, but no matter zombie or vampire, they had to grieve for those they cared about. You can love someone who is family, but it didn’t mean that you liked them.

“We have to go to them soon, Eve.” He said softly. “If she wakes up and we aren’t there . . . she’s going to be upset. She’ll be hungry, confused, she’ll feel the loss of Ava, and . . . .” His voice trailed off having numerous concerns about the baby but he didn’t want to voice them for fear they might come true.

“Kaylee said cesarean might be necessary. If Dani didn’t go into labor soon, Kaylee thinks that she might need a helping hand.” Eve responded.

“Then there’s even more reason to go. Take care of problems as they come long.” The most important question that they couldn’t get an answer from Ava about was what those miscreants wanted with Dani. Why did they want her now when they had ‘finished’ with her long ago? Flinging what little was left of her into the middle of a parking lot for the sun to burn to ash by morning. If anyone anywhere made the mistake of trying to lay a ‘claim’ to her that would be the end of them in less than half heartbeat. Regardless of who first turned her into a vampire, she was carrying his baby. Nothing was going to take either one of them away from him ever again.

Eve gave a nod, “Should I tell them to bring her home to us then?” Eve questioned. Adam thought for a moment before getting up and walking over kneeling down on the hardwood floor. He took up one of the planks and reached down inside taking out a box before replacing the plank. He stood up and walked back over sitting down next to her. Eve recognized the box and frowned, having thought he had gotten rid of it along ago when they had to bounce around to different states countries. He took out the .38 and opened it checking the barrel before taking out the small velvet bag in the box.

“Ian got these for me. I had only ordered the one, but when he returned he gave me 30 more. Apparently whoever it was he was getting them from thought it was a ‘cool’ concept and just kept manufacturing them. Ian was under the impression that the ‘art project’ I’d told him I wanted it for needed more ammunition.” He began to load the wooden bullets into the chambers.

“Adam, I thought you got rid of these things a long time ago.” She said worriedly, “Why have you kept them? I don’t understand.”

“Because we might have needed them someday. Can you imagine a day that they would be more useful then today?” He questioned.

“Perhaps but Adam . . . we’re vampires too. If you miss, if you hit me or Dani . . .or God forbid your child . . . what then?” She reminded him. .

“I never miss Eve. Ever. You know that. And I won’t allow anyone to hurt my family. Zombie or vampire.” He paused and reached up cupping her face gently in his hand wiping the tears from her cheek looking deep into her eyes. “You and Dani are my life. You are everything to me. I’m not about to let anyone hurt my girls. Not one of them.” He said seriously. She smiled softly for him and he went back to loading the weapon.

“Have you asked her yet? Discussed it with her at all?” Eve asked quietly. Adam stopped a moment and glanced at Eve clinching his jaw slightly before going back to loading the gun.

“It’s hardly the time to even bring it up. She’ll think it’s just because she’s pregnant.” He closed the gun and looked down the barrel to make certain the sight was aligned up properly. “Besides, I think that conversation is way off decades if not centuries down the line.” Adam put the gun down and looked at her again, “And you might change your mind too. You may decide you don’t want me to ask her.”

“That’s silly darling, I love her just as much as you do. Why wouldn’t I want to keep her with us forever? “She asked thinking that a strange thought. Then she realized, “You heard Ava didn’t you. What she said to me when you were upstairs with Dani and I fed her in the kitchen. About my not wanting to share you with anyone.” Adam just looked at her. “Darling,” Eve cupped his face in her hands kissing him softly. “Sweetheart. Dani was meant for us. Meant for you. She’s special. You knew that from the beginning.” She rested her forehead against Adams, “And she loves you. Completely and totally. Something that she’s proved over and over again.

Adam closed his eyes a moment. “I never thought I could love another apart from you.” He confessed. “But you will always come first in all my choices.”

Eve smiled, “You’re heart is bigger than you think, my love. Bigger then you want to believe. There is room in it for all of us. Me, Dani, your daughter. Love has no limits or restrictions.” She said softly. ‘’ Adam just rested against her for several moments. The relationship that they were in was odd indeed. But they weren’t limited to Zombie traditions, laws, or beliefs.

After a long moment Adam opened his eyes and looked at her, “Call them. Tell them to bring her home.”

 

 

( Next Chapter --> )

(Please read, rate and review)


	23. Dark Nights - Chapter 23

Labor Laws

Adam stood in silence, perfectly still listening to every sound, every feeling around him. Eve knew he was on edge and understandably so. She was still grieving for Ava but it helped to have Dani and the baby to focus on. The baby whose arrival was imamate.

According to Kaylee she’d been extremely active lately, this was usually a sign she was ready and eager to be born. They were due back any minute and Eve finished arranging the supplies Kaylee had told them they were going to need. Obviously they couldn’t do this at the school. Before when it was just sonograms and tests, she was simply a pregnant young woman. But not knowing what was going to happen made things to unpredictable when they had more than enough to worry about.

The fridge was beyond stocked with blood. There was something more going on here. They could both feel it. Ava didn’t usually have lasting friends with her destructive nature. The ‘gang’ of ‘hers’ may have been overly stated. Not by Dani of course, she’d been traumatized beyond all reason but somehow had managed to move beyond it. But Ava had a way of stating things, over exaggeration in many instances.

Eve’s phone began to sound and she immediately answered seeing the number that appeared on the phone. “Hello my dearest. I didn’t expect you to call.” She smiled hearing Marlowe’s voice.

“I decided to be certain of the address rather than wander aimlessly into the dawn.” He replied.

Eve furrowed her brow when he said that, “What? Where are you?”

“At the airport terminal, which as I understand it, isn’t far from your residence.” He replied.

“What? You’re here? In the states?” She said in completely and utter shock. “What are you doing here? You never told me you were coming?”

“Dearest Eve, we have much to talk about and not much time to do it in.” He replied.

“Alright.” She was still stunned at this sudden unexpected development. “Dani will be home any minute, Adam won’t want to leave until she’s safely here. I’ll bring his car and come get you. 10 minutes?” She asked.

“Lovely. 10 then.” They hung up and Eve starred at the phone finding this incredibly strange.

Eve smiled when she arrived at the airport seeing her friend. They hugged tightly happy to see each other once again. Accompanying him was a tall, strong looking and extremely quiet young man. He was one of them of course, she could sense it immediately. Marlowe introduced them simply giving his name as Joseph. Eve smiled before taking Marlowe’s arm taking him to the car while Joseph saw to his bags. It was apparent that Marlowe needed a companion to travel at his age and in his condition. But Adam . . . Adam wasn’t going to feel happy about another male in the house at such a vulnerable time for them. Even though he respected and admired Marlowe, the case was still the same. And with Joseph . . . things were going to be even more difficult than before.

Eve passed Dani’s thermos to Marlowe, knowing he would be starving from travel. Taking a large drink, Marlowe passed it back to his companion. “I have to say, I thought your traveling days were over. It takes so much out of you.”

“Obviously this is an unusual and completely impossible event, dear one. I’m close to you and I was drawn towards you, to this. It will draw others as well.” He cautioned.

“We haven’t told anyone, only the four of us knew. With all the trouble there has been in the past, we kept things especially silent.” Eve explained.

“Except it wasn’t just the four of you was it? You’re infamous sister couldn’t keep a secret if her lips were sewn together.” He responded.

Feeling a twinge in her heart she hesitated, “Ava’s not . . . she’s no longer . . .”

Marlowe covered her hand with his, “I know darling, I’m sorry. I know how it hurts to lose someone you love. Even if you don’t’ particularly like them.” He squeezed her hand as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

“I cannot mourn her now, we have urgent matters.” She said quickly shaking off the sorrow that was creeping in. “Kaylee said that Dani is due any moment. We’ve prepared for everything, even if the baby has to be delivered with a bit of help.”

“Cesarean you mean. That tends to be quite more common than not these days.” He paused a moment, “You know, I’m pleased to finally meet this ingenuous and brilliant young woman of Adam’s. I think he has had more actively in the past decade since he’s found her then the past 3 centuries combined.”

Eve smiled, “She’s a very unique and special young woman. She’s dear to both of us. It has been difficult at times but she is worth it.”

“You truly do like her then? You aren’t simply pretending for Adam’s sake?” Marlowe questioned.

“No, I love her very much. As I think Adam had already known that I would when I first came here to meet her.”

They arrived at the house to find Kaylee and Jeremy hand returned. Adam immediately opened the back of the van stepping inside. He unlocked and opened the hidden compartment where Dani was kept safe as they traveled. He picked her up carefully pulling her onto his lap in his arms cradling her head against his shoulder. Beyond thankful to have her in his arms again. However he felt her clammy skin, finding her covered in sweat.

“What’s going on? What is this?” Adam demanded when Jeremy appeared at the back, “She should have woken by now.”

“She did.” Jeremy responded, “Then she went unconscious again just a little while ago.”

Eve opened the front door for Marlow and his companion who carried their things into the house, before hurrying over to the van. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The baby.” Kaylee said tossing Jeremy the pack with the specialized equipment they used for Dani. “She needs to come. Now.”

Adam held Dani tight in his arms and carefully stepped down from the van as all four hurried into the house. However, Eve paused a moment stepping back looking around. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Just for a fraction of a second, a glimmer of light. The eyes of a cat perhaps in the darkness? Or perhaps something far different. She stepped inside closing the door and locking it with the deadbolts . Eve could feel that the air had become thicker somehow and it made her uncomfortable.

 

Uninvited Guests

“Jesus, how did you lift all this stuff form the school?” Jeremy said astonished that they had collected almost everything they needed in the basement, “In one night?”

“Our kind is fortunate to find ourselves extremely fast and extraordinarily strong darling.” Eve said resting her hand on his shoulder as she walked by.

“Adam.” Eve said in a soft voice, “I think maybe you should take a walk around the house.” Adam hadn’t let go of Dani’s hand since he lay her down. Eve knew how anxious and on edge he was. She wouldn’t just ask him to take a casual stroll around the house for no reason. He looked at her a moment seeing the uneasy look in her eyes. He started to go as she asked, but Kaylee quickly stopped him.

“No, you can’t leave.” Kaylee said anxiously.

“It’s just to make sure everything is locked up and secured for the day “Eve reassured her.”

“What if she wakes up in a fit? In a fever like a wild animal that thinks we’re attacking her?” Adams eyes flashed and narrowed when she said that. Kaylee took a breath, “The point is, we aren’t strong enough to hold her. You are. You can’t leave here until after we deliver the baby.”

Marlowe hadn’t said anything and instead simply watched and observed. Eve and Adam looked at each other once more. Adam’s eyes glanced to where he had left the loaded gun and ammunition to take with her. “I’ll be back soon my darlings.” She said touching his chest looking into his eyes, before leaning down and kissing Dani’s forehead. Eve hurried out of the basement as Adam took Dani’s hand again.

Eve hurried out of the basement as Adam took Dani’s hand again. When she went up the stairs she saw Marlowe and his companion Joseph waiting for her. They smiled at each other. Although on crutches, he was deceptively agile and more importantly experienced and brilliant. It seemed Joseph had come as more than his companion. He was another set of hands, with strength to help them. “Are you certain?”

“Mistress mine.” He said in amazement she’d had to inquire. She grinned as they went to lock and secure the house and keep a watchful eye.

“When was your last?” She asked going to the box were Adam kept the gun loaded with wooden bullets. Marlowe went to their own cases sitting down and opening one.

“Hmmm . . . . one of the civil wars perhaps?” Eve smiled checking the revolver before putting it in her pocket.

“Well that certainly narrows it down a bit for you doesn’t it.” He had a tendency to be vague on occasion which was one of his many many charms Eve admired and loved. He chuckled taking out some of his own things brought with them.

 

Birthday

Adam’s eyes were squarely on Kaylee hearing her heart thumping in her chest as she nervously got things ready. Jeremy was much calmer, but he’d had much more time; years, to become accustomed to the situation. Kaylee however, was still just trying to come to terms and accept that there were actual real vampires in the world.

Jeremy helped Kaylee prep Dani, but when Jeremy’s hand passed the cold sterile swab against her bare belly, his head jerked when he heard what sounded like a snap. Dani was still out, but her feral subconscious and natural instincts were not. Jeremy was starring just a quarter inch away into her fully sharpened and lengthen claws. However, Adam had caught her wrist before he lost his face.

Kaylee gasped seeing what had happened and quickly moved around the room, “See! See why you couldn’t leave!” She exclaimed properly unnerved that her fiancé was almost shredded to ribbons. She began looking for another item that was on the list. “What about the restraints? The red restraints that are usually found on the gurney, did you get them?”

“What was it exactly you thought that would accomplish?” Adam said reaching up under the pillows and pulling down chains and cuffs that were anchored deep into the wall. He secured one of her wrists kissing her palm before doing the same on the other side. “She would have ripped through those ridiculous restraints like tissue paper.” Kaylee and Jeremy glanced at each other before Kaylee quickly went to wash and sterilize her hands and put gloves on. Adam could see her lips moving as she mumbled to herself under her breath, going over procedures about this particular operation and what she had learned from studying Dani the past few months. None of which were striking a feeling of confidence in Adam.

Jeremy saw the nervousness on Kaylee’s face. “Hey. It’s okay. You got this.” He said with a smile giving her a hug rubbing her back. “Everything is fine.” She takes a breath and gives a nod.

Adam finished securing the steel restraints making sure she couldn’t slip out of them. He sighed and cupped Dani’s face in his hands gently stroking her clammy face with his thumbs. The contraception was going to have to be revisited. Seeing what she had gone through, the distress she was in now . . . it was his doing. How many women had to be restrained like animals, like prisoners when giving birth to their children? It was mortifying, but with zombies in the delivering the baby and her possibly hurting herself, it was necessary.

Upstairs Eve, Marlowe and Sean were stationed around the house, keeping watch from the best vantage points. In the main room, Eve was at one window while Marlow was at the other. “DO you truly imagine Adam to be the paternal fatherly type?” Marlowe asked finally breaking the silence.

Eve smiled a bit, “He might surprise you. He may even surprise himself.”

“You know, it wasn’t to terribly long ago his suicidal tendencies were getting out of control. Taking you from me in Tangiers to the desolate outreaches of Detroit.” He recalled, “Have all those thoughts truly been eradicated?”

Eve thought in silence a moment, “He has a different focus in his life now. Not just himself starring at the world and the way the zombies abuse and misuse the beautiful gifts they were given. He still has his music of course, but with a family, the focus has turned inward to his family and what is most precious to him as it should be. On me, Dani, and now the baby. It will be a long time before he’ll have a moment to let such thoughts creep back in the dark silence. If ever they do.”

“Perhaps your right.” Marlowe replied. “Such morose tendencies and outlooks, once one had tasted such desperate despair, never truly leaves. It’s just easier to revisit down the line.”

“Marlowe, honestly.” She said giving him a look. This didn’t seem the best of nights for such conversation. The newest member of their family was arriving. “Adam is on edge a bit at the moment, but is that not understandable given the current situation.” She remembered first finding that loaded revolver beneath his bed and confronting him about it when she had come to him over 12 years ago. “He is much more alert, proactive, protective of us then ever.” She smiled a little, “This is the happiest he has been in ages. Although there are times when it frustrates him . . . in his heart . . . it’s worth it.”

“Master.” They both looked over seeing Sean at the staircase. “Look.” They quickly moved to another of the large windows that showed the length of the driveway and he pulled the curtain open enough for them to see. At the end of it, they could make out 5 black shadow forms and the shine of their eyes just for a split second when the moon came from behind one of the clouds, almost immediately disappearing again. Eve blinked at how bold standing in the open was. “And there.” They looked over seeing several more figures just standing at the edge of the property.

“Are those the ones Ava told you of? That attacked your young Dani?” Marlowe asked.

“Perhaps a few, but neither Ava nor Dani said there were that many. Dani was traumatized severely, and Ava had a tendency not to include details with any answers she gave to direct questions.” They looked at them a moment longer, “None of them are setting foot on the property. They know that they’ve already crossed into another’s territory uninvited. It’s keeping them back.”

“They’re aware of it, yes. Their curiosity isn’t strong enough to overpower their sense of self preservation.” Marlowe looked at Eve, “Yet.”

Downstairs in the basement, Adam sat beside Dani on the bed bracing her already restrained arms down hard against the mattress as Jeremy and Kaylee began the procedure. Adam clinched his jaw seeing the pain cross Dani’s face when they began to cut into her body. The pain he saw cross her face felt like a knife in his heart. There was no such thing as a ‘saddle block’ for vampires giving birth. His hands clinched tighter around her arms.

Dani was panting, her fangs full length and sharp. She whimpered and whined as Adam felt her arms tense and strain against her bonds. “Kaylee . . .” Jeremy said. Adam’s brow furrowed at the tone in his voice.

“I know, I know, I see it.” She responded quickly. Dani cried out and whimpered again, “Jeez.”

“What the fuck are you doing!” Adam demanded when Dani’s entire body shook and convulsed as she cried out in utter agony.

“It isn’t us, it’s the baby. She wants out.” Kaylee said trying to keep calm but inside she was completely panicking. If the baby’s bones, fangs, and claws weren’t soft she might have made her own way out. Alien wouldn’t just be science fiction anymore and Kaylee would have found a different career. Dani shrieked and it was starting to make Adam upset that she was in such pain.

“Hurry up damn it!” He growled at them feeling the power behind Dani’s struggles as she tried to fight back.

“I see her!” Kaylee said trying to move quickly, but staying as careful as possible. “There! I can see her!” Another moment passed, “I’ve got her!” she said quickly.

“EVE!!” Jeremy called upstairs needing another pair of hands to help. At once Eve instantly flew down stairs hearing her name. Jeremy wrapped a clean soft towel around the little one holding her carefully making sure that her mouth and nose were clear with no obstructions. Eve appeared next to him, “Here, she’s alright, everything’s fine. But take her.” He said passing the little one into her arms. Eve smiled in disbelief and awe at the tiny precious creature she held in her arms. She was beautiful and a bit fussy but very alive, healthy and absolutely perfect.

Kaylee started to close and instantly Jeremy pulled out several bags of blood they had in a warmer. Dani was still suffering in pain so she couldn’t be released yet. Adam grabbed pillows putting them under her shoulders to raise her up so they could feed her.

Reaching over Adam snatched one of the bags of blood from Jeremy tearing it open with his teeth holding the bag to her lips. At once she began to devour the warm crimson absolutely ravenous. Within a heartbeat, the first bag was gone, and Adam tore open another, and then another.

Kaylee’s eyes went wide watching the completely impossible rapid healing of Dani’s body right before her. Once things were calming down and Adam and Kaylee were caring for Dani, he went back to Eve to tend to the newborn.

When Dani’s wound shrank, healed, and then disappeared she quieted down. She was still starving, but drank less frantically. Adam stroked her head gently with his hand continuing to feed her as much as she needed, as much as she wanted, and more.

 

After Math

Kaylee, Jeremy and Eve tended the little one. Dani was sleeping soundly completely and beyond exhausted. Adam just watched her rest still holding her hands in his wishing she would wake up just a moment to speak with him. To say something, anything.

Eve held the little one close having managed to calm her as she now dozed sleepily. Jeremy grinned when Kaylee came back in having washed up and walked over wrapping his arms around Kaylee kissing her and hugging her tight. “I’m so proud of you honey.” He said just beaming as he looked at her.

Kaylee smiled a little and sighed in relief it was over, “Yeah.” She swept the hair back from her eyes, “To bad I can’t put this on my resume or ever tell anyone it happened.” They laughed before kissing and hugging again.

Swaying a little bit, Eve walked over in silence kneeling down beside Adam, reaching up and touching his shoulder. “Darling.” She said gently holding the sleepy little one close, “look at how beautiful.” Adam didn’t look right away, his eyes remained on Dani. It was as though he couldn’t look at the child until Dani was awake and looked at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes . . . came back to him again.

“Why hasn’t she woken yet?” Adam said, “Her wounds have healed, her fever has broken . . . why doesn’t she open her eyes?” Releasing one of Dani’s hands he gently caressed her face, willing her to wake.

“She’s been through so much darling, bringing this beautiful and special gift into this world, giving her to us.” Eve said still beaming in awe at the small miracle she held close in her arms, “She needs rest.”

Adam knew she was right, but it was hard not to be impatient. The only times she had been in such a completely disconnected state like this when she was away from him, she had been captured and tortured by cruel sadists . . . and she had been in such pain.

Eve wasn’t going to push him right now about the baby; his worry for Dani surpassed everything else. He wasn’t going to begin bonding with the little one without Dani. Eve gave a nod understanding before she stood. She kissed Adam’s cheek then quietly left him to care for his young woman.

 

New Faces

Upstairs, Jeremy and Kaylee couldn’t help but be fascinated with the newborn vampire. She had a tough of dark hair the same color as Adam’s. “She has Dani’s fingers, doesn’t she.” Jeremy said touching her tiny perfect hand.

“She is a perfect love.” Eve said as they all chuckled seeing her stretch and yawn.

“What’s her name?” Kaylee asked, “I know they were still deciding and Dani was going to let Adam have the final say.”

“Her name has been chosen but it isn’t for us to give it to her. That’s for Adam and Dani to be the first to introduce her.” Eve said holding her close. Joseph brought Eve a second bottle of warmed blood. Kaylee wanted so much to hold the little one, but she and Jeremy were human. The little ones teeth and claws would be soft for a little while, but like all of their kind she was born hungry. They were painfully aware of how cautious and careful they had to be.

“She is quite lovely, isn’t she.” Marlow said with a smile. “Naturally beautiful of course, just like her family.”

“Thank you Joseph.” Eve said taking the bottle, “How is our supply?” They had gone through quite a bit in just one night. With Adam, Eve, Marlowe, Joseph, the baby and the large quantity Dani had needed just to recover, it was possible they would need to restock soon.

“There’s still a substantial amount.” Joseph simply replied before returning to keeping watch of their ‘friends’ outside that still hadn’t crossed onto Adam’s property, but they hadn’t left either. They hadn’t told Jeremy and Kaylee about the situation, but it was clear that it was best to keep the two zombies close with them. They wouldn’t stand a chance out there on their own.

“It’s been quite a long week for all of us.” Eve began knowing that everyone was no doubt exhausted, “We should have some supper,” She smiled looking at Jeremy and Kaylee, “Or breakfast I suppose for some of us before getting some rest. Jeremy, Kaylee we have some human foods for you in the fridge as well.”

“Oh good, I’m starving.” Jeremy said standing as he looked at Kaylee. “Hungry?” She gave a nod and he kissed her cheek before going to get them something to eat. Her eyes kept wondering back to Marlowe and his companion. The only vampire they’d had any contact with apart from Eve and Adam was Ava. An association that appeared dangerous from the moment it began.

“You and your betrothed are quite safe my dear.” He reassured her knowing she was uncomfortable. “Eve has told me a great deal about how caring you and your man have been. I thank both of you for your help and care.” He held out his hand and Kaylee hesitated before placing hers in his. He kissed her knuckles squeezing her hand gently to show his gratitude.

Kaylee blushed a little before giggling not used to such chivalrous behavior. “I was a little skeptical at first, but . . . Dani means a lot to Jeremy.” Her eyes returned to the baby, “And this really has been totally amazing.” She admitted.

Eve smiled, “It will be dawn soon,” to be honest the sun couldn’t come fast enough and would drive their ‘visitors’ away at least until sunset. “We have guest bedrooms for each of you. Dani keeps them clean and made up. She has a knack for organization and cleanliness. So even though guests are rare, we’re always ready just in case.” She held the bottle a little better looking at the contented little one. “I’ll stay with her in the nursery today.”

 

Health Hazards

Kaylee opened the door to the basement room then immediately pulled it closed again. There was a pause and the door unlatched before latching again. Another moment passed and then it opened a crack. Adam rolled his eyes slightly, “What!” He demanded sternly.

He heard Kaylee take a breath before gathering her courage and walking inside. “I wanted to check on Dani. Make sure everything was alright.” Adam just gave her a look before his eyes returned to the sleeping vampire, giving silent permission. Kaylee swallowed the lump in her throat; Adam still made her incredibly nervous. Of course, there were moments when he encouraged it.

She made her way around to the other side of the bed and reached out touching Dani’s arm finding her much cooler now then she had been the night before. “Looks like her fever has broken.” She took out her thermometer and took her temperature. “Has she woken at all? Said anything?” She asked writing down Dani’s readings.

“No.” Adam said simply.

“But she’s eating?” Kaylee asked.

“Yes.” He replied in the same tone. Kaylee finished taking her readings before reaching for the covers. Adam’s eyes flashed causing her to stop cold.

“I just want to make sure everything’s okay.” She said quickly. Adam looked at her another moment before back to Dani. Taking a breath she pulled the blanket back and inspected where she’d made the cesarean incision. “Wow.” She said in awe not even seeing a shadow of a mark or bruise. Kaylee carefully smoothed her fingers over Dani’s flawless skin, not feeling the slightest scar or bump underneath. “No one recovers from pregnancy OR surgery this face. Or this flawlessly.”

“If she’s fully healed then why hasn’t she woken yet.” Adam snapped at her in frustration.

Kaylee quieted not knowing the reason anymore than anyone else did. She pulled the cover back over Dani to keep her warm. Adam really hated letting anyone near her in such a vulnerable state. When this was settled, it was just going to be him and his girls. Everything and everyone else in the world could go to hell. “The baby, . . . your daughter? . . . She’s doing great. She’s very healthy, full of energy, and very beautiful.” She added, but Adam didn’t look at her or respond. “You . . you haven’t even held her yet or really looked at her. Don’t you want to?” Adam’s jaw clinched not wanting to talk about this to her of all people.

She sighed still not understanding much about them or their relationship. It was weird and Jeremy, although more accustomed and used to it, thought the same. She took a breath, “I don’t know why Dani hasn’t woken yet. Physically she seems . . . okay.” Kaylee looked at him, “Maybe you could find out?” Adam’s brow furrowed and his eyes slid towards her. “Jeremy said that sometimes you can talk to her when you’re sleeping.”

Almost feeling heat coming off of Adam from his extreme irritation that yet another person knew such a private and intimate detail of the bond they shared, Kaylee cleared her throat and stood quickly heading for the door. Adam looked at Dani deciding it was worth a try at least. “Lock it.” He said in a stern tone. She paused before turning the lock on the handle stepping out of the room and pulling it closed behind her.

 

To Be Continued . . . . .


	24. Dark Nights - Chapter 24

Captives

Adam removed his shirt and reached for Dani’s hand. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He had to find out what and bring her home. Placing a gentle kiss on her palm he pressed his teeth to her arm before biting into it until her blood flooded his mouth. He groaned tasting the familiar sweetness he hadn’t had in quite some time. It was like liquid ambrosia, far sweeter then the truffles she made.

Forcing himself to stop he withdrew his razor sharp fully elongated fangs. It plunged him deep into ecstasy having been gorging Dani’s unconscious body on blood to nourish her back to health. He looked down at Dani, his eyes glowing bright as he bit into his own hand opening a deep wound before covering Dani’s mouth with it. He felt her tongue press against the open bite before she anxiously began to drink. His chest began to heave in excitement as he wrapped one arm around her, holding her tight. When he felt the wound on his hand begin to close, he ripped his hand from her, her lips red with his blood. He couldn’t resist the tantalizing temptation and instantly consumed them, her blood still on his own.

His free hand cupped her face, his claws tracing her flawless beautiful skin. He looked down at her sleeping for he held against him, “Come to me sweetheart.” He whispered gently covered her eyes with his hand closing his own. “Come home to me.” Kissing her once more he swept her up into his arms moving them into a more comfortable spot as he lay down with her holding her tight. He gazed at her another moment before closing his eyes, resting his face against hers holding her even tighter still. Before long he drifted off into sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring up at a ceiling fan. He frowned watching the way it slowly turned and the sad disrepair it was in. He lifted his head looking around not recognizing this place. However it looked like someone’s apartment . . .almost like one you might find in Tangiers.

Sitting up he tried to remember ever being in one like this in the time they had spent there but nothing was coming to mind. Standing he walked around looking for something to spark a memory. When he turned back his eyes went wide Dani lay on the bed he had just stood from exactly where and how he had been lying. Instantly he moved back, “Dani?” He touched her face but she was just as gone here as she was when he was awake. “Dani? Dani!” He tapped her face trying to get a response, a reaction, anything yet nothing. Not even a twitch. “What the fuck is going on?” He looked her over finding her wearing the scrubs she wore when she worked at the clinic in Tangiers.

After a moment it dawned on him where he was, who this apartment belonged to. He hadn’t been here before but Dani had many times, and under extreme duress. A place she would never willingly return to in a million years. “This isn’t your dream, is it.” He cupped her face in his hands, “It’s . . .”

“Mine.” Adam instantly stood instinctively putting himself between Dani and anything that might harm her. He was at a loss as he stared at a face that he hated more than any other, Sean starring back at him. He grinned at Adam walking further into the room, “Well. Don’t you look surprised.”

“You aren’t here. You’re dead.” Adam snapped turning back towards Dani convinced this must have been her nightmare. Sean smiled and walked closer looking down at the sleeping nurse.

“I imagine that’s what you and your . . . . wife, is it? . . . intended when you fed me her blood. But as usual, it wasn’t taken into account how unique she truly is.” Adam took Dani’s hand squeezing it tight refusing to acknowledge Sean.

“Dani, wake up. Open your eyes.” He demanded.

Sean just chuckled and shook his head, “You’re out of your depth here, vampire.” He scoffed. “There were a lot of factors no one took into account actually. The amount of time she and I were living together in the compound, the experiments they performed on her . . .on us. The fact they were infusing and feeding my blood into her every day for weeks.” Sean turned leaning on the wall starring at Adam.

“You. Are. Dead.” Adam repeated again through grit teeth keeping his eyes on his young vampire.

The young doctor just looked at him before beginning to laugh. “You never told her, did you. You told her I was dead, but you never explained to her how you intended it.” Sean laughed even louder, “No, I don’t suppose you would have. Killing has never really been her strong suit has it. If she knew what the two of you did with her blood, with every intention of causing me a slow, withering, painful death. She would be beyond mortified. With both of you.”

Neither Eve nor Adam ever spoke of what happened to Sean. They never gave details of how he met his end. At least, how he should have met his end. Adam’s narrowed eyes slid towards this disgusting excuse for a creature.

“You needn’t be disappointed, Adam. I have suffered more then even you can imagine. You who has coughed so much suffering in the centuries you’ve been lurking about in the shadows.” He stepped closer to them looking at Dani again, “Although I am curious to know what it was you did to her to drive her to me.” Adam’s eyes flashed when he said that. “You must have done something absolutely horrendous. All this time trying to find her, trying to reach out for her and just like that she is suddenly right here with me. In the flesh, so to speak. Whatever happened must have been severe.”

“You have no business here. You are not welcome.” Adam said his jaw clinching tighter, “Get out of her head and leave her be.”

“The feeling is incredibly mutual.” Sean responded, “So wake up and go back to your timeless life of decadence and leave her alone. This is where she belongs, here with me.”

Adam’s eyes flashed, “You!” He hissed in anger, “What calim could you possiably have to her? Lying to her? Deciving her? Blackmailing her? Torturing and betraying her over and over again?? Only in your twisted head could you think that gives you any right to her or her life.” Sean just smirked crossing his arms having no fear of Adam whatsoever in this place.

“What have you done in her life that gives you any more right to her, Adam?” Sean asked, “She is a grown and intelligent young woman. You treat her like you’ve always treated her. Like a child. You have selfishly kept her even though you are with someone else. You have a wife but you do not allow Dani to see anyone else. She’s faithful to you, but never have you been faithful to her.”

Adam shook his head in disbelief, “You’ve been away for some time boy. You have no idea how things are in my family. Not that you ever did to begin with.”

Sean grinned again, “Well it seems in your ‘family’ it’s common and perfectly acceptable enough to remember one member before another is added.” Adam’s brow furrowed when he said that his eyes sliding towards Sean. “How long did it take you to kill Ava? I imagine that was something you’ve been dreaming of doing for years.”

“How do you know of that?” There was no reason, no way Dani would have told him anything about her. She never spoke about them, about Eve, Ava, or Jeremy. She was far to protective of them to give any details about their lives.

“You know, my body may have suffered some intense trauma when you force fed me Dani’s blood, but it gave me some other incredibly useful and powerful abilities. You have dabbled in this realm over time, but this? This is where I live, where I exist, where the two of you left me. I’ve been trying to find her ever since then and finally it was you who brought her to me. Thank you.”

“And this is how you want her? How you’ve always wanted her? Helpless, defenseless, vulnerable . . . her body at your mercy with no way to defend herself. It’s the only way you have ever had a chance with her.” He snapped.

“If it wasn’t for you, we would have been together. Things would have gone as they were meant to go in Tangiers. She wanted me, and more and more we were falling for each other and you couldn’t stand it. You couldn’t stand that she was attracted to someone other then you, so you make certain that she knew and understood who it was she ‘belonged’ to and she pushed me away. As though she’d done something horribly wrong by showing interest in me.” How could he possibly know all these things? Dani would have never told him such intimate details, she hated him for what he had done to her. To their family.

“It was your lies and betrayal that turned her against you. You were hired to seduce her, use her, then turn her over to those who would gleefully torture her for their own sadistic ends. What’s more you endangered all of us which made her hate for you swell even more.” Adam hissed, “You intruded on what you couldn’t possibly understand, and never have you been welcome in our house.”

Sean just smirked walking closer, “Look how beautiful she is Adam. It isn’t just her strong, young, firm and sexy body. Her beauty radiates from inside of her.” His eyes darkened as the turned towards Adam. “All the care, concern, love . . . unwavering loyalty and devotion she believes she owes to you and gives to you completely without question. Blinded to the fact that you could never reciprocate.” He snapped, “Because you have already given all of yours to someone else. Her affections and devotion is wasted on you.” He said in agitated disgust. “IF you truly ‘love’ her as you claim to, you’d let her find her own happiness. With someone who loves her with their very soul. Someone who would keep her heart safe and treasured and cherished as it always should have been.”

“I have better things, more important than your childish nonsense.” He growled slightly becoming even more agitated then before.

“I was rather surprised that Ava couldn’t lure her out from the house. She seemed so promising, and was very convincing. She’s easily bought with just a few fresh hot pints of AB-.” Adam stared at him, “We were the ones who sent her to you. To report what was going on, and to drive Dani from the house itself where she would be vulnerable and we could pick her up. Bring her back to me, where she belongs. Yet it seems that Ava may have overstated her influence on the two of you.”

“So you work for them willingly now.” Adam scoffed, “Before you insisted you had no choice, it was the only way to help her. At least now you’ve dropped the silly act.”

“Don’t give me that ‘holier than that’ crap.” Sean snapped. “You used her before she was turned and you have used her every since.”

“ENOUGH OF THIS! Do not presume to criticize what you could never understand. Regardless of what you think or believe in that tiny brain of yours, she is mine. And she is so by choice.” Adam looked back at her unconscious form at the loss for why she was like this in her sleep.

“She’s mine now Adam. You might have her physical body but I have what’s inside. That which makes her, her. She’s going to stay here with me where you and everyone else can’t reach her or try to take her from me ever again.” Sean said in dead seriousness.

Adam’s eyes flashed, “And this?” He said motioning to her, “Still the only way you can have her. Helpless, vulnerable, your own personal plaything? Nothing more then a doll!” He roared in anger.

“You did this to her, not me. You traumatized her enough in the waking world she locked herself away even further here to hide from it. To hide from you. Once you’re away from her, I imagine she’ll feel safe enough to come out of hiding.” Sean said venom dripping from his voice.

Adam had just about had enough of his lip. He’d been feeling guilty and responsible about the distress and agony Dani had been in. Knowing that she could be impregnated, he pushed it aside and ignored it. Taking her every day without taking into account the consequences or her well being. “Dani is mine. She’s coming home to me. If you dare interfere with her further . . . I won’t be as merciful as I was to you before. I’ll keep you alive and awake for days. Every wrong you’ve committed against us, will be paid for.”

“Hmm.” Sean said looking at him. “Interesting. Do you think that’s what they did to her when they ripped her apart?” Adam’s claws grew longer, sharper, as he suppressed the anger filled growl . “You aren’t welcome here anymore. GO back to your own life, with your wife, living in the shadows.” Adam roared and started to lunge at him, but Sean effortlessly held up his hand making Adam freeze in place, unable to move. Needless to say, he was caught off guard and in shock. Sean stepped closer, “This is my world. Remember?” He said with a smirk. “Goodbye.”

With that he threw Adam back at Dani, throwing him back through the doorway he’d come through. Instantly Adam snapped awake. His head jerked back and began to throb like someone had kicked him in the face. A sense of horror and panic swept over him. He cupped Dani’s face in his hands, “Dani. God, Dani. Sweetheart!”

 

Issues

The group sat listening to what Adam had found out and seen. He paced like a cornered wolf full of rage and fury feeling powerless. “How can he still be alive?” Jeremy asked, “You said that she was to young to turn anyone. That her blood was toxic, extremely poisonous to humans.”

“She’s unique.” Marlowe said, “Everything we know of our kind in certain areas seems not to apply where our young Dani is concerned.”

Eve listened holding the baby as she fed her. Kaylee could hardly stand it anymore and was more then willing to chance the danger and stood walking over to Eve requesting a turn. Eve smiled wondering how long it was going to take before she wanted to try. Gently she passed the little one into the young woman’s eager arms. Kaylee grinned taking the bottle and anxiously began to feed her. Eve placed a gentle kiss to the baby’s head before walking over to Adam. “Darling, it was a very traumatic birth. We didn’t have anything to give her for pain. She had to endure so much.” She reminded him.

“He’s doing something to her. To keep her there and trapped.” He said continuing to pace. “She can’t hear me. Wherever her mind has gone . . . I can’t reach her.” He said in frustration. Kaylee moved closer to Adam wanting him to see his little girl. However Adam turned away with barely a glance continuing to pace. Kaylee frowned and looked to eve. Eve gave a nod letting her know it was alright. Kaylee couldn’t understand this and moved to Jeremy sitting down next to him.

“The answer seems obvious then.” Marlowe said, “Destroy Sean’s physical body and release your young woman.”

“Except we’d have to find him first.” Eve said, “Under the circumstances, I fear that it may be easier said than done. Dani may have been the only way to find him.”

“She isn’t dead.” Adam said sternly.

“Oh darling, I know she isn’t.” Eve said not having meant to upset him.

“Adam, you and she share the same blood. The bond you share with her, the link is stronger than with anyone else. It may be more difficult but you should be able to make a connection with him.” Marlowe suggested. It turned Adam’s stomach, the thought of having to touch that degenerate in any way other than to rip his head from his shoulders, was revolting.

“You guys do the weird telepathic mojo, I’m going to go more old school. I know how to break into their system through the back door. If he’s still alive and he isn’t supposed to be then I’ll be he is their favorite project.” Jeremy said.

Eve gave a nod, “Just be careful Jeremy. Dani wouldn’t want you or Kaylee to put yourselves in harm’s way.”

“If they find out about the baby, they are going to come after Dani harder than ever.” Jeremy said looking at the little one his fiancé held in her arms.

 

Nightmares and Daydreams

Sean lay next to Dani as she slept, his hand slowly stroking down the length of her body from her neck down to her thighs in long deliberate purposeful strokes as if memorizing every inch, every curve, every feel of her form under his touch finding it just as he had remembered. As he had dreamed while she was away from him.

“I’ve missed you princess.” He whispered, “I miss how we were when we lived together in the underground compound. When you let me hold you, and care for you. They way you would sleep in my arms, the way you would touch me . . . and when we made love, you made love with your whole body. The way you kissed me . . . the way you tasted . . . “ He turned her face towards him before kissing her, he closed his eyes running his tongue over his teeth remember their first kiss that night on the roof in Tangiers. Before things seemed to fall apart.

He rested his hand over her abdomen just studying her face. “I know you don’t know about it, but you shared your soul with me when I drank your blood. I suffered in countless horrid ways. Until I learned how to control my mind. I found other vampires, I could sense them and track them. It’s how I found Ava, how I found how what she and her friends did to you. What they all did to you. They deserved to die. Her more than other knowing who you were. “

Reaching down he took her hand lacing his fingers with hers, “Now that he’s gone we can finally be together.” He kissed her knuckles, “I won’t let him intrude here again. I promise.” He kissed her lips once again eager for her to wake up and look at him. “The sooner you forget him and move forward the better. Whatever he did to hurt you like this . . . he will never do it again.” He was quiet for a moment just studying her before sighing, “But no matter what atrocities he inflicted on you . . . you’ll forgive him for it won’t you. NO matter what was done.” Sean sighed, “What has he ever done to have earn such blind and dutiful love and devotion? When he doesn’t even show you the same? He’s married Dani, and it isn’t to you. IT’s to someone who was there long before you. He isn’t going to leave her; you will never be first in his heart. But . . .” Sean leaned in close to her face speaking gently, “But you are in mine. Always my princess, always. Always.” He kissed her again.

 

Maternal Instincts

Kaylee sighed in frustration as she stood in the nursery carefully placing the sleeping little one in her crib. She was incredibly frustrated by the complete lack of interest Adam had in the baby and couldn’t understand what the problem was. It was like his attitude changed completely when she was born.

“What’s troubling you dear?” Eve asked having come in while Kaylee was lost deep in thought. She jumped slightly not having heard her come in. Eve could tell that something had been bothering her for a while.

Kaylee took a breath, “He hasn’t held her Eve, hasn’t touched her, just barely glanced at her once or twice and that’s it. I know she wasn’t planned for, but it seemed as though they wanted her. If they didn’t then they . . . . Dani could have . . .” Her worlds trailed off. Even though she was an OBGYN and her view on the subject hat to be purely nutrul and academic professionally, her personal and private beliefs tended to be against abortion except in emergency cases.

“Kaylee,” Eve said gently walking over and standing next to the crib with her. “Adam is carrying a great deal of guilt on his shoulders for all of this. That Dani has suffered through every step of her pregnancy, and he feels that he is the cause for all of her pain. “ She explained. “Yes, he has come around to the idea of being a father, and he will want to protect and care for her and of course he loves her without question. But he fears for Dani, afraid that she is slipping away and he’s holding onto her with everything in him.” Kaylee shook her head still not understanding what they had to do with the baby. “Should we lose Dani, Adam already feels the guilt and responsibility of depriving his daughter of her mother.”

Now Kaylee seemed able to understand what was going on better. Her eyes turned to the sleeping vampire newborn. It wasn’t that Adam didn’t want her or didn’t love her, he felt inadequate as her protector as long as Dani was in this state. He couldn’t face her. Not yet. She gave a nod deciding to stop pressing Adam about it, as it only upset him more. “Eve,” she began quietly. “Who is Sean?”

Eve furrowed her brow looking at Kaylee, “Jeremy never told you?” She asked astonished as that was a rather large part of all the trouble Dani had gone through.

“No, it’s one of the points he’s been vague about. I think maybe because whatever happened to her was upsetting for her. He tries not to add to that by passing on stories she’d rather were forgotten.” She knew they were best friends and it didn’t bother her that he kept her confidence. That’s what friends do for each other.

“It’s something extremely humiliating for her. For all of us and it infuriates Adam to the core. We’ve not talked about it since we last brought her home to us.” She paused,” He was meant to be to be dead.” They hoped never to speak of it again, but it had come back. Eve sat down with Kaylee and began to tell her everything that happened. Kaylee’s stomach twisted as she listened.

Kaylee was silent, shocked to hear everything Eve had just explained. Shocked that such torture and experiments had taken place and were done to Dani. Perhaps she wasn’t human anymore but she was still a sentient, intelligent, self aware being. How could they do such horrid things to her. “But . . . she’s safe now. She’s in a safe place away from him. Right? He doesn’t have her, she’s here with us now.”

“If what Adam says is true, then her body is with us and is safe, but Dani . . . inside of her that makes her dani, is being held captive somewhere else. By him.” Eve shook her head, “He should be long since dead . . . it’s . . . it’s utterly horrifying that he’s still alive. Once he was given her blood . . . he could have survived a week at much.” Eve replied.

“So then he’s a vampire? Like you guys. Right?” She questioned.

“No.” Eve said her eyes turning downcast. “He’s something else. Something vile. Something more dangerous then we are. He’s an abomination.” Eve reached into the crib and gently stroked the baby’s soft dark hair. “Once again he’s trespassed and violated our family.”

“We have to find him.” Kaylee said in a soft voice.” We have to finish what you and Adam started. So he doesn’t come back again.”

“He could be anywhere, and without Dani to help us locate him. . . It will be difficult.”

 

Friend Or Foe

Adam stepped closer to the living room window looking out through the curtain. Still they had ‘guests’ that remained on the property line starring at the house. They hadn’t crossed it and when the sun came up they disappeared again until it went down. It was a bit unnerving not knowing why they were here.

“They are his eyes.” Marlowe said standing next to Adam. “If what you say is true, then he’s perfected his telepathic connection to others. Read their thoughts and even control them.”

“IF that were the case, then how is it he doesn’t know about the birth of the child? It was almost as though about it’s existence at all.” Adam said not making any sense of this. Marlowe was silent not answering him as he stared at his fellow vampire. Adam furrowed his brow looking at the old vampire, “What?”

“Adam, you can’t keep denying her like this.” He said directly “She is your daughter and she is born. Because her mother is in dire circumstance is no excuse not to accept her.”

He clinched his jaw looking back out the window. “I don’t deny her.”

“Really?” Marlowe said arching a brow. “Why is it then that she’s been in this world for 3 nights and yet still doesn’t have a name?”

“She has a name.” Adam snapped.

“Then give it to her.” Marlowe said sternly. Adam clinched his jaw again and narrowed his eyes stubbornly. “Are you truly saying that your young woman would want you to continue to ignore your daughter in this negligent fashion?” He questioned. Adam had stated before and still held it now, more than ever. That if he had to choose between Dani and the baby, it would always be Dani he chose. Yet he knew too, that she would want him to watch over their little when she couldn’t. He sighed knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer. For Dani’s sake.

 

Leads and Dead Ends

Kaylee stood rocking the baby gently having just fed her. She contentedly dozed in her arm arms snuggled in tight. “You’d think they would have changed the firewalls at least.” Kaylee said watching Jeremy work on the three laptops.

“They did, but they favor the same formats. Like a bunch of monkeys with no sense of reasoning whatsoever. Not that I’m complaining.” He admitted, “Makes things a bit easier.”

“Have you found anything?” Eve asked bringing food in she’d fixed for Kaylee and Jeremy. Jeremy thanked her but Kaylee didn’t want to hand over the newborn quite yet. Needless to say she was in love with the little one. Eve smiled knowing when it was time, She and Jeremy would make wonderful parents.

“They’ve definitely had a turn of luck. Their funding has gone up and I’ve counted 8 test subjects. They’ve studied and even to autopsy and vivisection reports are all on fire.” Jeremy said indicating a file of indications marked as ‘terminated’. Apparently their dry spell of not having vampires has passed.”

“Sean.” Eve said with a sigh rubbing her eyes. “He’s been tracking them for those sadists.”

“Which would make him their prized asset. Some of their facilities we knew about before are gone now. Either shut down or moved.” Jeremy said moving to another laptop.

“How’s the blood supply, Eve?” Kaylee asked.

“Joseph and I are going to make a run tonight. I don’t want our stores to get down to low and be a problem just waiting to happen. “ She said looking over Jeremy’s shoulder. She started to say something else but the room fell silent. Adam stood in silence at the door way with Marlowe standing nearby. His eyes were fixed firmly on the baby. Eve was surprised yet relieved and excited at the same time.

After a moment, he stepped into the room walking to Kaylee never moving his eyes from the tiny child. She truly was beautiful and she’d inherited a number of her mother’s beautiful features. Eve quietly walked over putting her hand on his back, leaning her head to his shoulder. After a few moments she reached out gently taking the little one from Kaylee and carefully placing her in her father’s arms.

Her small sparkling eyes looked up at him and he felt a hitch in his heart. They were Dani’s beautiful amethyst eyes, clear and shining like her mothers. Adam cradled her close as she smiled and cooed. It seemed she knew who he was already.

“What’s her name Adam?” Kaylee asked in a soft voice.

His eyes still never moving from his daughter he answered, “Johanna.” It wasn’t one anyone expected but it was lovely. After going through millions of possibilities they had decided on Johanna. “Her name is Johanna.”

Jeremy smiled recognizing the name, happy for Dani that Adam agreed to giving their daughter her sisters name. It was one of the most devastating and damaging things in her life having both lost her sister and been the one to find her when she was still only a kid. Kaylee smiled as well sitting on Jeremy’s lap finally seeing Adam bonding with his little girl.

 

Rip Tides

Sean’s hands moved up Dani’s arm, before shooing a spot before injecting her with a large dose of a thick serum. At first there was no response or reaction, but then she started to twitch, then wince, then she grasped for air as her other hand snapped up covering the pain growing in her shoulder. She cried out and sat up violently in a cold sweat. A smile swept Sean’s face, “I wasn’t certain that would work or not.” He put the syringe aside rubbing the injection site.

Dani was disorientated as she looked around, somewhere between sleep and awake. “Adam?” She asked not seeing him anywhere, her hands going to her abdomen finding it flat, her body empty as she looked down at herself. What happened to the baby? Sean’s expression dimmed a bit when ‘Adam’ was the first word on her lips when being in such a condition for heaven knows how long. As she woke up a bit more she suddenly realized who was with her. “Sean?” She said in disbelief never having expected to see him again. Her eyes turned to what was in the syringe. “What was that? What did you just do to me?”

“How do you feel?” He questioned before motioning to her mouth. “Do you have metallic taste on your tongue? Like greasy nickels?” Dani gave a nod and he grinned, “That’s amazing. Considering I didn’t give you anything. Not really.” She started to argue but he stopped her, “No, I’m not calling you a liar or think you’re making it up. It’s just that we are so bound together; my knowing the side effects causes you to experience them. It’s extraordinary.” Dani frowned continuing to rub her sore arm. “I’m sorry princess.” He apologized sincerely. “But I had to find a way to wake you and bring you back to me.”

“To you? Where’s Eve and Adam? Where are we?” She demanded looking around, “Where is . . .” She stopped resting her hand over her belly. What happened to her baby, where was she? How in the world did she end up with Sean again?

“It’s so wonderful to see you again Dani. I’ve missed you so much.” He took her hand and kissed it holding it tight. She half smiled, trying to be gracious knowing how he tried to help and advocate on her behalf when she was imprisoned and tested on like some lab rat. But that didn’t absolve him of everything he’d done to them. To her. She gently pulled her hand from is not wanting him to touch her. Remembering when he touched her so many times before, it sent an icy chill down her spine.

“Sean,” She began carefully, “I need to go home. Eve and Adam . . . they’re probably very worried about me. Wondering where I am.” Her hand rested over her abdomen again, terrified that she’d had a miscarriage and lost the baby. How could she face Adam again if she had lost his child?

“Dani,” he began moving a little closer to her. “I”ve been looking for you for a while. I really have missed you. You disappeared after we broke you out of the compound. I help Adam and Eve get you away before the compound went into lock down. You were so heavily sedated when they came for you, you slept another day.” He paused a moment, “Before we . . . parted ways and they took you from me.”

Dani furrowed her brow as she looked at him not understanding. “Sean . . . what have you done? Have you stolen me from my home? From my family again?” She stood from the bed walking to the window. She opened it then quickly pulled back finding it bright as day. She paused a moment realizing she didn’t feel a burn, or her flesh scorched with the light. Stepping back from the curtain she reached up and slowly pulled it open. It was warm, but there was no pain, no burning.

Sean watched her and smiled before walking to her at the window. “Don’t be afraid.” He said with a smile reaching for the curtain and pulling it open all the way. Dani shied away covering her head expecting pain and torture but it didn’t come. Slowly she raised her head looking up bathed in the sunlight that flooded the room. Sean reached out taking her hand in his. “You’re safe here with me. Nothing will harm you or hurt you again. Not even the sun can harm you here.”

“What are you talking about?” She said confused and a bit frustrated “Where are we? Where have you taken me!”

Sean just smiled at her, “Not to worry princess.” Reaching over he placed his hand over hers, “You’ll always be safe with me.”

 

(To be continued. . . .)


	25. Dark Nights - Chapter 25

Strategic Plans

Kaylee sat with Jeremy going through the encrypted files that they found with finances and acquisitions. “Their shell corporations are really transparent.” Kaylee said thinking it strange.

“To us it’s transparent but we’re a minority.” Jeremy explained. “Not a whole lot of zombies know that vampires . . .” He stopped and rolled his eyes. “Damnit. He’s got me saying it now.” Kaylee smiled. 

“I kinda like it.” She said switching out the flash drive on one of the laptops. “It’s creepy when they calls us ‘humans’. Zombie is more like a pet name. Kinda endearing actually.” 

Jeremy just smiled hearing that. “How many GB did we get off that last one?” He questioned. 

“184.” She said checking if the other laptops needed charging. Jeremy groaned closing his eyes dropping his head. 

“Everything encrypted too?” He questioned. Kaylee nodded with a sigh he tossed down his pen. “This is taking too long. It’s been 5 days since Johanna was born. If Sean manages to find out where we are, we’re sitting ducks.” 

“We have to keep trying. I think maybe this is our best lead. Their compound in Colorado is hemorrhaging money. It’s like a black hole for everything.” Jeremy scooted back looking at the 3rd laptop. 

“Yeah, that place keeps popping up everywhere. Especially this number here, 071236.” He pointed on the screen. 

“It must be some kind of classified facility, there’s no names or numbers to anything on that site.” Jeremy said typing up other documents where He’d found the same number. The other numbers, for small vehicles, individual visits by personnel. Then these numbers down here? Those are pharmaceuticals.” He said recognizing the serial numbers for such substances. Kaylee gave a nod in agreeing knowing them as well. Jeremy gave a nod, “I think you’re right Kaylee. We may be onto something here. Keep looking for more files or entries about that number. I need the information off my hard drive at the apartment to see if this is the same things that they were giving Dani.” 

Kaylee sighed, “Those lurkers are still out there Jeremy. It’s like an undead picket line.” 

“They are there during the day, I can get over there and back around noon. They can’t do anything with the sun out.” Jeremy said tapping his fingers on the table a bit frustrated. 

“You heard what they said. Sean is working for the corporation, Jeremy. There might be zombies out there like us that can move about in the daylight.” Kaylee cautioned. “At least here they have weapons. A gun with wooden bullets.” 

“Yeah, well . . a gun with regular bullets would take down any ‘zombie’ assailants that might come after us.” He had a gun. A 9mm that he’d purchased before leaving Detroit. The first time he realized just how closely monitored he was, and was even threatened on a few occasions. These people, whoever they were, were outside the government and beyond the police. They had to be a privately owned organization. 

Kaylee’s expression dimmed, “Jeremy . . . if you start shooting at them they’ll start shooting back.” 

“Honey, this isn’t some status statement or something trivial, morality doesn’t even come into it now, it’s just self preservation. Kaylee, out of all the people in this house right now? You and I are the most expendable.” Reaching over he took her hand, “I want to keep you safe Kaylee.” He sighed, “The biggest regret I have is bringing you into this.” 

She smiled a little, “Dani needed help, and she’s your best friend. And it has all been impossibly fascinating to be part of.” She squeezed his hand a bit, “I understand Jeremy and I’m glad I’m here.” Jeremy smiled a little and she laughed, “I know, I was the most untrusting skeptic in the history of the world. But I’ve come around.” Jeremy loved this woman completely, and her accepting all of this in strike made him love her all the more. HE kissed her hand and held it tight. “Well, if we’re going out I want to go shopping. Not sure I can keep surviving on one flavor of hot pockets.” 

Just then Eve came into the room, “Are you planning on heading out today?” She questioned having only heard the last small bit of the conversation. 

“There some things we need to get from our apartment.” Jeremy answered. 

“And human food is getting a bit scarce so I thought we would do some grocery shopping.” Kaylee added. 

Eve gave a nod, “Just go at 10am and return no later than 2pm. The sun will be the highest with the minimum shadows. It’ll be safest.” 

“What about you guest.” Kaylee asked. “Will you be okay?” 

Eve smiled and nodded, “Just keep your eyes open, yeah?” 

 

Quiet Moments

Johanna lay sleeping soundly in her crib having just fed well. Adam sat close by just watching her sleep. He never thought he’d be a father. Never considered it. Yet here before him lay a perfect child, with his hair and Dani’s eyes. She was so very beautiful. And her wide eyed wonder and innocence . . . . reminded him so much of his Eve. 

This was all so new to him, to the entire world. There was definitely going to be a period of trial, error, and adjustment. They needed Dani, she needed Dani . . . . he needed Dani. They couldn’t do this alone. Johanna yawned flexing her tiny fingers. Adam couldn’t suppress the small smile it brought to his face. However it soon faded as the thought of losing Dani entered his mind again. How could they hope to raise this child without her? 

Reaching down into the crib he gently stroked her soft silken hair. Her nails and fangs were still soft but were quite clearly there. Eve came into the nursery quietly slipping inside gently closing the door. She smiled softly stepping next to him. “She looks so much like you Adam.” 

“Hmmm.” He responded still watching the young one sleep. “Did she see it?” Adam questioned. Eve furrowed her brow cocking her head slightly. Adam glanced around the nursery they had worked on the weeks leading up to Johanna’s arrival. “Before she . . . . became ill? When it was finished?” Eve leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“There wasn’t time. Things became complicated.” She looked up at him, “Do you like it darling?” 

Adam looked around finding the musical décor interlaced with a feminine tone for a little girl. One of his older songs, a gentle lullaby, and the sheet music was painted on the wall around the room. “It’s brilliant.” He said rather pleased and very impressed how intimate the personal touches were. He just wished Dani would have had a little hand in it. He knew she’d been extremely anxious and nervous and now he knew she had good reason to be. His eyes returned to his sleeping daughter trying to imagine what sort of things the future held for them, for her. Dani was right, Johanna couldn’t be with other children, school was impossible, and there were many things that would be limited to her because of her vulnerability to sunlight. Of course homeschooling was in store, which wasn’t an issue. They could teach her far more than any zombie could ever hope to know or understand. But the social aspect of attending school would be lost. “How could I have been so careless, so damn foolish?” He said seriously. 

Eve wrapped her arm around his, “This was meant to be Adam.” She said softly. “Johanna was meant to be born into our family. Fate can be very strange sometimes, but it landed in our favor this time I think.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “She’s so very precious my love.” 

Adam just grunted slightly in acknowledgement. Eve knew his mind was still on Dani. He hadn’t been able to reestablish a connection with her since Sean shoved him out. Who knew what was going on, what he was doing to her. Adam had never felt so powerless. 

 

Interrogation

Joseph burst in through the back door of the house dragging one of their ‘spectators’ into the house throwing him onto the floor of the living room before the group. “The others have been taken care of; the sun will erase them completely in the morning. This is the last.” 

“Thank you Joseph.” Marlowe said never taking his eyes from their ‘guest’. The vampire scrambled to his feet in a defensive stance. Kaylee’s breath caught in her throat seeing a wild look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in Dani and the others. Far less civilized then they were. 

“He just . . . he’s just a kid.” She said her eyes wide. 

“Yes. Physically he’s just an adolescent. But his shoes are older then you are Miss Kaylee.” Marlow answered her, “Looks can be very deceiving with our kind my dear. Once someone is turned, they never age again. Always they will physically remain the same age as the day they are born into their new lives. As is the case with our lovely Dani.” The boy who looked to be no older than 11 or 12 just smirked. The look in his eyes told of his true age; within them a very old soul. It was very disconcerting for zombies who weren’t used to such contradictions. 

“Have you a name?” Marlowe asked directly. The boy didn’t answer just starring at Jeremy and Kaylee. The two humans whose fresh hold blood filled his senses. Joseph reached out shoving him forward towards Marlowe to get his attention. “Have you at least a tongue boy?” 

He looked at Marlowe sizing him up. “Reggie.” He said in a challenging tone. Adam stood off to the side just glaring at him. One wrong movie in his house with his girls, and the boy wouldn’t have a chance to worry about Joseph. 

“Why are you here, Reggie.” Marlowe asked directly. “Do you even know why you’ve come?” The boy looked as though he was going to be stubborn, and Joseph grabbed his shoulder cutting into the boys skin with his claws. 

“The light!” The boy shouted in anger. “It called to us!” 

Eve and Marlowe looked at each other not understanding. “What ‘light’?” Adam demanded. 

He scoffed looking at Adam not knowing how someone could be so close and not sense it. “It draws us. Like moths to an open flame. The power of it, the pulsing energy, all concentrated here. More will come. It’s too strong to ignore it. I’ve never felt anything like it.” He cocked his head looking at those he was surrounded by, “What is it?” 

“There’s no such ‘light’ here.” Adam growled not liking playing games, now of all times. 

“What do you know of the name ‘Sean Hammon’?” Eve asked moving things along.

The boy looked at Eve with disgust that she would speak to him. His misogyny was incredibly blatant. Causing Adam’s jaw to clinch. Instantly Joseph clamped down even harder cutting deeper into the boys shoulder muscle. “NO!” He shouted in pain growing angrier. “I don’t know of any such name!” He grit his teeth but then froze. His pain forgotten, slowly his eyes turned upwards in the direction of the baby’s room. Directly where the nursery was located. It was as though he could feel something, caught a scent. Without another word, in less than a heartbeat, Adam instantly appeared next to him. With one swift move he snapped the boy’s neck shoving the lifeless body hard to the floor. It fell with a dull thud. 

“Shit.” Adam hissed looking upwards. Johanna was awake and cooing softly in her crib. Jeremy and Kaylee couldn’t hear it; their hearing wasn’t as acute as their vampire companions. 

Kaylee stood and gasped, “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” She asked in a worried tone. 

“She’s awake.” Eve said, “And no doubt hungry.” Kaylee turned and hurried up the stairs to go get her. Any excuse to hold and cuddle the little one. “He couldn’t have known. Not in such a brief moment.” Eve said having a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“We can’t risk it; we’re going to have to move them. He already knows where we are now. Destroying the ones that have been here isn’t going to stop more from coming.” Adam said in frustration. Joseph picked up the dead body and took it out back throwing it on the pile with the others that would turn to ash at sunrise. Burning up in moments, leaving no evidence of the slaughter that had taken place. 

“We’ll have to move during the day, to insure we aren’t followed easily.” Marlowe advised looking to Jeremy, “Would you be up to such a task?” 

Jeremy sighed, “It was simple when it was just Dani. The van is fitted to safely move one vampire. But five adult vampires and a newborn? We only have the one compartment in the van. The back is completely sealed off and blacked out, we made certain of it. But if we’re pulled over, if that back door is opened while the sun is still out? . . . none of you will survive.” 

“Then we best not be pulled over, wouldn’t you agree?” Marlowe said. “We should get to work. We must leave moments before sunrise. Joseph, help Eve pack whatever blood there is. Adam, help Jeremy load any equipment he needs to continue his search. Kaylee can see to Johanna, and I’ll check on young Dani.” They all went to their tasks not having long before they had to go. Adam hesitated a moment looking at Marlowe. Marlowe was a friend who he respected and admired a great deal. He always had, but he couldn’t always control the territorial instinct that had grown with Dani and had sharpened with Johanna. Especially with Dani being completely helpless and vulnerable right now. Marlowe moved closer to Adam, “I give you my word; your young woman is quite safe Adam. She’ll not be molested in any manner. By anyone.” 

Eve took Adam’s hand, “Come on darling, we haven’t much time.” She said softly. She tugged at his arm before he turned with her and they went to see to each of their tasks they were given. Marlowe was much older than Eve and very wise. Yet his physical disabilities from extreme old age did limit what he could do. Dani and Johanna would need to be moved last. 

 

Fast Moves

The van was definitely filled to capacity. Light was beginning to show over the horizon. Joseph helped Marlowe up into the back of the van, Eve following holding Johanna close bundled up to keep her warm and protected. It was getting brighter quickly and Adam was the last one out, having dressed Dani holding her close stepping up into the back of the van. Jeremy and Kaylee quickly closed the doors locking them down tight. A thick black drape from the roof sealed the inside of the van. They quickly went back to the front and climbed in, heading out of Adam’s driveway. 

Adam carefully placed Dani in the hidden compartment and made her as comfortable as possible. Johanna was asleep once more and Eve lay her in Dani’s arms inside the compartment. Then they closed it and locked it tight. Eve moved to sit with Adam taking his hand. “It’s alright love. We’ll keep her safe, her body healthy . . . we’re going to get her back.” She leaned her head against his shoulder just holding him tight. 

“We should have just slit the bastard in half after skinning him when we took her.” Adam said in a low tone. 

“And we will.” She promised. 

Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Dani stood in a white sundress near the middle of the city in a park barefoot in the grass. She was bathed in sunlight completely with no shadows anywhere nearby. The entire scenario kept Dani disoriented and confused. She looked down at her hands and arms that weren’t as pale as they had been since she was turned over a decade ago. Reaching up she closed her eyes touching her head. She hadn’t felt well since she had woken up. Sean had been adjusting her memories, what she could and couldn’t remember from the time he woke her up within this dream world he controlled. She had a migraine that seemed to get worse every time she thought about . . . or tried to think about . . . something. But she couldn’t remember what. Sean had tampered with her head to the point that right now, she wasn’t a vampire and she couldn’t remember being one. Exactly what he wanted. The more he separated her from that reality, the easier it would be to separate her from Adam. 

“Hey honey.” Dani turned a smile sweeping her face as Sean came up having gone to get them ice cream. He handed her a cone. A scoop of vanilla, a scoop of strawberry. “Your favorite.” 

She took her cone and tasted it, “No chocolate?” She questioned. 

Sean cocked his head looking at her as though he was confused, “Chocolate?” He half laughed, “You never liked chocolate.” Reaching up he touched her face, “Are you feeling okay baby? You’ve been a little funny since you woke up today.” 

Dani paused a moment before taking a bite of ice cream and smiling, “This is my favorite, thank you.” Sean grinned and wrapped his arm around her and they walked down the pathway of the park together. 

 

Delusional

Later that evening he took her out to an expensive upscale restaurant. She wore a strapless evening gown of purple silk, satin, lace, and decorations of amethyst and onyx with glittering rhinestones. Her hair was beautifully styled and her makeup was done perfectly. 

“Sorry that took so long darling,” She said leaning down kissing her cheek. “Seems the office can’t get along without me for an evening.” He took his seat next to her. 

“Is there an emergency? Do we need to go home so you can go in?” She asked concerned. 

“Nope.” Reaching over he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Mrs. Hammon always comes before anything or anyone else.” He said with a smile. Dani’s eyes moved to her hand seeing an expensive large diamond wedding ring. She blinked not understanding why it felt like the first time she’d ever seen it before. Sean filled her wine glass moving closer wrapping his arm around her. “Happy anniversary honey.” He whispered before kissing her. 

She half smiled looking away feeling incredibly overwhelmed as her head twinged again at the base of her skull. She couldn’t remember any of this, but she couldn’t remember anything else either. Sean could see her struggling trying to remember which was the last thing he wanted. He had to get her to let go, to forget everything he believed kept them from being apart. 

“How’s your head feeling?” He asked reaching up and touching her chin turning her face towards his as he looked into her eyes. 

“My head?” She questioned. 

“Of course. Don’t you remember falling in the kitchen and hitting your head on the counter?” Dani paused feeling as though she should remember that, maybe she did. She shook her head a little not having a clear memory of it. “Hmm. You might have hit it harder than I thought. Maybe we should go into the office tomorrow and run some tests. See if there’s any bleeding or swelling that might be causing your headache.” 

Dani reached up touching her head, “I have a concussion?” That certainly would explain volumes. “No, no I’m alright. I just have a headache, that’s all. I’m fine.” She said with a soft smile just as the waiters came and set the table with countless delicacies. Sean made sure that every single one of her favorite foods. Here in this world, he wanted to ensure that she knew she would always be his first priority. She was his princess forever and he’d treat her as the treasured royalty she was to him. He didn’t seem to notice that his tampering with her mind was causing her physical pain. Her high IQ and intelligent mind was desperately fighting to both reject and accept her situation. 

Sean knew it was going to be difficult and was attentive to see there was no chance for something to spark a memory that would bring reality crashing back again ruining his work. She had to forget them. All of them so she could live here with him and be happy. Whatever it took. The fact that she’d come to him in such a way after months of trying to contact her seemed to be an indication she was finally taking a step away from her jealous overlord. Although he was curious as to what had happened, he was just thankful it brought them together as Sean always knew they were meant to be. 

Dani excused herself from the table and stood but Sean didn’t release her hand. “I’m going to the ladies room.” She said softly excusing herself. Sean smiled giving a nod and kissed her knuckles. 

“Hurry back baby, I miss you already.” He kissed her hand again before releasing her. She half smiled turning and heading towards the restroom. Sean’s smile faded. He’d hoped that she would have come around by now, let her defenses down and accept the life he was offering her but she was still resisting. He was making a little progress but not as much as he wanted. 

Dani washed her hands in the sink. Then she froze in place. She saw a flash of something in the mirror but when she turned it was gone. She felt something down in the pit of her stomach and covered her abdomen with her hand. She looked into the mirror once more at her reflection. It was strange to her somehow, looking into a mirror. Reaching out she touched the glass, it was ice cold to her touch and she looked at her fingertips. What was this weird feeling she was having inside, and why? Was this all from taking a good knock to the head?

Sean looked at his watch when Dani didn’t return right away. He didn’t like it when she wasn’t right there where he could watch her at all times. He started to reach from the wine glass but stopped. He half laughed, “Persistent son of a bitch, aren’t you.” He hissed before standing and heading in the direction that Dani had gone. 

 

Tug-O-War

“Oh, fuck.” Eve said her eyes closed her hand on Adam’s bare neck, her other on Dani’s. Adam and Dani lay together, Dani wrapped tight in his arms against him. They had dosed him with sedative to help him sleep after he fed Dani his blood, and drank some of hers as well. Once he was under, Kaylee and Jeremy monitored their vitals, Eve remained in contact with Adam trying to help him find Dani, Marlowe and Joseph stayed close to observe. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked. 

“He almost got to her, but Sean sensed him.” Eve shook her head her eyes remaining closed. “She doesn’t know she’s sleeping. She doesn’t remember any of this. Any of us.” Eve pulled her hand away opening her eyes, “She doesn’t remember she was pregnant, and it’s that which pulls at her mind the most. She held Johanna in her womb from the moment she was conceived. The bond between a mother and child isn’t so easily broken . . . or forgotten.” 

Kaylee looked at Jeremy, “The material instinct is incredibly strong for humans, how much more will it be for them with the telepathic connection they share? She has spent 9 months bonding with the baby she nourished and protected inside of her. But the baby’s not inside of her anymore. She has to feel that.” She looked at Eve, “That has to be the way to bring her back. 

Eve clinched her jaw slightly, “He has a plan to head that off.” She was disgusted by how despicable this bastard was and continued to be. This bastard was far worse when he was still what could pass for ‘human’, although a soulless one. 

“He’s a clever one isn’t he.” Marlow said not being able to resist admiring the genius of it. “He tells her she’s pregnant now, all those feelings and thoughts will be explained. She stops asking questions and struggling for answers.” 

Jeremy shook his head monitoring Adam’s vitals. “He’s waking up.” He said with a sigh of frustration, “We didn’t give him enough to keep him under.” 

“Or we got the mixture wrong. Again.” Kaylee rubbed her eyes, “Dani is the chemist in the group. We need to find someone to help with this.” She picked up the vial of sedative they’d given Adam. 

Adam’s eyes squeezed tight together and he groaned. Eve reached over and turned the light off. His eyes opened seeing his still sleeping young lover in his arms, so very far out of his reach. Eve looked at the others and all at once they stood leaving Eve alone with Adam and Dani’s unconscious body he refused to release. She sat next to him on the bed resting her head on his shoulder. “I almost had her.” He said in a low and slightly defeated voice. 

“I know darling.” Reaching out she gently stroked his hair, “Sean sensed you far too quickly. He’s so strong my love. Much stronger then Ava ever was.” She rested her cheek to his shoulder. “Did you see her?” Eve questioned, “Is he treating her well?” Her voice was a gentle whisper knowing how upset and emotional her husband was. 

Adam clinched his jaw his eyes lowering hating what was going on and being powerless to stop it. “I saw her.” Eve felt his entire body tense, his arms holding Dani even tighter. “He has made her believe that she’s still human. That they are married. She wears his ring. Shares his name. His bed. She believes that she belongs to him.” Eve closed her eyes feeling the rage emanating from his very core. “He’s stolen her memories, of all of us.” His eyes returned to her face, “She’s forgotten everything.” 

“He’s always believed such nonsense Adam. It’s no truer now then it was then.” She reassured him petting his shoulder. 

Adam remained silent, his eyes returning to his Dani. “But she doesn’t know that. Because of him she can’t remember anything of our lives together.” He grit his teeth, his hand reaching up and cupping her face. “Nothing of us . . . nothing of me . . .” His eyes closed feeling pain in his chest and his rage growing even more hating this feeling of helplessness. He couldn’t stop this from happening, he couldn’t protect her, couldn’t save her. Here he was, holding his beautiful unique treasure, but she was further away from him now then she had ever been before. 

Eve closed her eyes holding them both tight. It wasn’t fair. They were blessed with such a precious miracle, a wondrous gift their family was entrusted with, and it seemed they still hadn’t been able to celebrate Johanna’s arrival. The first natural born vampire in the history of the world. Ava’s death, Dani’s abduction, the helpless condition they were left in . . . it seemed it never rained but it poured. As had become the normal state of affairs. 

“Kaylee and Jeremy have narrowed it down to two possibilities. Marlowe and Joseph have contacts here. They are taking their team to the further one. We ourselves will check out the one nearest here. It’s the most likely place he will be.”

“I want him Eve.” Adam said a growl deep in his chest, “She’s been tormented non-stop through her entire existence. As a zombie, and as a vampire.” He stroked Dani’s face. “We thought it was over when we removed her from those sadists. She was finally coming back to us, finally choosing to live again and that bastard manages to cheat death and steals her away from us to torment and abuse her further.” 

“Yes darling.” Eve agreed. “No matter what he’s ‘suffered’ . . . . he will look back on those days with fondness and longing.” Reaching over she stoked Dani’s hair, hating that they couldn’t help her right now. Even more so that she was the only one who hadn’t met their little one. Their precious little jewel that she’d given them. As Adam said, she didn’t remember them much less their daughter. Not even that she even existed. It was so completely and unspeakably wrong for a new young mother to be kept body, mind and soul from her newborn child. Sean had done so many things against them; against her . . . all of which proved he was never sane. His psychotic sadistic core only fixating on Dani and becoming stronger, and bolder with time. “Johanna deserves to know her mother.” 

 

Sleight of Hand

Sean came in seeing Dani sitting in her lace nightgown on the bed Indian style starring down, her mind a million miles away. He had come from money to begin with, and he had every intention of returning to it after having done his internship in Tangiers. It was a plush living he had dreamed up and wanted her to be part of it. One where he could spoil her and dote on her in every way possible. 

He smiled and crawled up onto the bed next to her, kissing her shoulder and then her neck .It was becoming a bit frustrating for Sean when she returned to the table at the restaurant and didn’t utter a word for the rest of the night. He wasn’t certain that Adam hadn’t contacted her before he violently ejected him from the dream world he’d created around Dani and himself. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked wrapping his arm around her, “You’ve been distant since dinner. Are you alright?” Dani half smiled trying not to upset him but Sean wouldn’t let her withdraw. He had to know. “Honey, talk to me. You’ve always talked to me before, have I done something to upset you?” She smiled a bit nervously but he was her husband. If she couldn’t talk to him, who else was there? 

Dani took a breath, “I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling . . . a little weird today.” She admitted. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I did hit my head a little harder then I first thought.” 

“Maybe.” Reaching up he stroked her hair back behind her ear. “Maybe it’s not your head. It could be . . .” He placed his hand gently over her abdomen. She furrowed her brow looking down at his hand before looking up at him not sure what he was talking about. He half smiled, “I know you’re only 4 weeks along Dani but morning sickness is common for some women in the first trimester. That includes nausea, fatigue, headaches, and other such symptoms. It wouldn’t be terribly surprising if that is what’s going on.” 

Dani just stared at him with a blank look in her eyes. Somehow, Sean was unaware that she had been pregnant and it had been that traumatic and painful delivery that slipped her into a coma like sleep. Making her accessible to him where he could capture her. Sean’s smile faded when her eyes changed color for a moment. They flashed from her human color to their true deep amethyst color they had become when she was turned into a vampire. However after a moment the amethyst faded and they returned to the human color that let him know every lie he’d told to her, every illusion he’d created around her remained intact. He waited for a reaction to know how to proceed. “I’m . . . pregnant?” She said in astonishment before covering his hand that rested over her abdomen. “That doesn’t seem . . . possible.” 

Sean grinned seeing that it was working, “We have been trying for a while, of course it was possible. Inevitable really.” He leaned a little closer to her ear, “I’d say all our practice finally paid off, wouldn’t you?” He said kissing her cheek. 

Dani paused again trying to process this before looking down at herself again. “I’m going to . . . have a baby?” She questioned again. 

“Oh Dani,” he said with a saddened look on his face looking into her eyes, “You were so excited when the test came back positive. Don’t you remember how happy we were at the news?” He fained a pained look at her disbelief. 

She frowned seeing he was hurt by this and regardless of what a lying, selfish, evil bastard he was, Dani had always been caring and compassionate to everyone around her. Even Ava. “Oh . . oh yes of course. I remember.” She kissed him, “I’m just . . . I’m still getting used to the idea. Of course I’m happy, Sean.” She said with a smile. 

A grin swept his face, “Wonderful.” He chuckled kissing her again then once more. She returned his kisses even though her mind felt as though it was having a civil war with itself trying to both reject and accept everything at the same time. After a moment, he leaned closer laying her back down on the bed crawling over her looking down into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful Dani.” He whispered against her lips as his hand began to slide her nightgown up her thigh over her hips. “You’ll be such a wonderful mother.” 

She smiled softly resting her hand to his cheek, “I know you’ll be a wonderful father too.” In truth, she couldn’t be further from the mood but knowing she’d hurt his feelings just a moment before even though she didn’t mean to, she couldn’t turn him away. He grinned and kissed her again eager to have her again, not having held her since Eve and Adam tore through the compound liberating her, killing dozens gruesomely making their point, and attempting to torture him to death through her blood. 

He slipped out of his track pants, his hard throbbing member pressing against her eager sex. Even when they were forced together in Tangiers and she was so angry and disgusted by him she wasn’t attracted to him in the slightest, her body was always willing and eager for sex. The same powerful hunger that drove her to feed and devour blood, her body had for affection and touch just as Eve and Adam had told her from the beginning. But every moment, every time they were together, regardless of the place or the situation Sean was well aware that she was thinking of Adam. She was always thinking of Adam and no one else. But right now she couldn’t, it was impossible. She didn’t even know an ‘Adam’. He made certain of that. Finally she was his; she was with him and no one else. Now she would be gasping for air and crying out HIS name and he could hardly contain his excitement. 

With one swift hard thrust he filled her completely, his entire shaft immersed deep into her body. He wasn’t as big as Adam so it didn’t hurt her, persay but he caught her off guard causing her to gasp. He grinned hearing her sharp intake of air and eagerly consumed her lips as he began thrusting in anxious deliberate movements. She gasped, and moaned, and whimpered as her hips moved involuntarily with his. 

Her eyes closed as his movements became even harder almost assaulting her body with his excitement and enthusiasm becoming lost in the moment wanting to hear the sounds that came from her. But as his concentration shifted from controlling everything around them, around her, Dani began to have flashes. Flashes like memories. Memories of someone completely different from Sean with dark long hair, but she didn’t know his name. Her eyes closed tighter trying to remember more. He was so familiar somehow, so . . . beautiful and mysterious.

Sean’s movements continued as he worked diligently wanting to hear the involuntary noises she made becoming even more anxious then before. “Say you love me. Say you want me Dani.” He breathed. 

This was becoming more distressing than anything else as she tried to focus on the moment, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “I love you Sean.” She breathed in a trembling voice. “Please, . . . . please.” She begged feeling her headache start to return with a vengeance. Anything to get this over with so he would be satisfied and she could rest. Sean grit his teeth and thrust his hips hard against hers bursting deep inside her quivering body. His hips bucked in the aftershocks as he cried out at the pure bliss and intense pleasure that filled every part of his body, his being. He’d dreamed about this moment for so long. 

“I love you Dani,” he whispered lavishing kisses on her face, her throat, her neck before seeking out her lips again. “Oh God I love you, baby. So much.” He was still hard as stone inside of her and instead of withdrawing, Dani felt him start to move again. She felt ill not knowing if she could take another round like the first one. Her head was pounding and her body felt sick and weak. She was starting to feel tender with each of his thrusts that were so hard the bed hit the wall with every moment. 

“Sean.” She breathed when he would push too deep and the tip of him would slam against her cervix. With trembling hands on his shoulders she started to push him back, trying to get him to be gentler or at least go slower. But he was too consumed by lust and lost in his passions to even hear the change in her voice much less notice she was starting to become distressed, “Sean . . . honey please.” She whispered, “Please you’re hurting me.” She cried out when he hit the tender spot again and her headache seemed to spike like an ice pick in her skull. Yet instead of backing off or going easier, he caught her wrists and pressed them down against the mattress on either side of her, his weight pinning her beneath him. 

Her back arched off the bed in protest as she cried out again trying to push him off of her. If they were in the waking world, she could have done it easily throwing him across the room with her vampire strength. But here she human and was helpless to his whim and his desire.“Shhhhhh,” He cooed, “Dani, it’s alright baby.” Finally he started to slow down and withdraw a bit but Dani’s body remained tense and her hands were trembling clinched tight into fists. “Shhhh,” He said against her lips continuing to move, “Shhhhh.” 

Dani bit her lip and gave a small nod as she tried to force herself to relax. This didn’t feel right, nothing about this felt right and the pain it was causing her was more than just physical. Sean was blinded by his own selfish desires and lust and simply read the pain in her face as intense pleasure and passion. He consumed her lips greedily his hands clamping tighter around her wrists, not even noticing the tears that escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. 

 

To Be Continued . . . . 

(Please Rate and Review!)


	26. Dark Nights- Chapter 26

Safehouse

They found a place to stay that was better hidden and more accommodating to vampires. Eve helped Adam bathe and care for Dani. They both knew how staunchly she was devoted to cleanliness and hygiene even though as a vampire some of the lengths she went to sometimes were unnecessary and extreme. 

Adam kneeled in the shower wearing only his striped black trousers with Dani across his lap, his arm around her under the hot water. His hand smoothed gently through her hair as the water rinsed out the condition. Adam sighed holding her naked wet unconscious form. He would give anything for her to open her arms and wrap her arms around him. Cupping her face he closed his eyes resting his forehead to hers. 

Reaching up he turned off the water before sliding his arms underneath her easily picking her up and carrying her out of the shower where Eve was waiting with a large towel. When she wrapped it around their sleeping fledgling. Adam passed her into Eve’s arms, before turning going back into the bathroom to dry off and change. 

Eve dried her off before going to work on her hair. Combing it out smooth before her fingers skillfully and expertly braided it. 

Adam returned with a pair of her favorite purple satin pajamas and the two vampires lovingly dressed her. When they finished, Adam gathered her into his arms holding her close. Eve stroked Dani’s head gently before kissing her cheek. 

This was so painful. Seeing the young woman they both loved and cared about as a helpless shell, trapped once again somewhere between life and death. Like the moment they accepted her and made her part of their family. 

“I’ll go fix her supper.” Eve said softly kissing Adam’s cheek heading for the kitchen. Adam turned carrying Dani down into the basement where Jeremy and Kaylee had been preparing a place for her to sleep safely while they were making a ‘visit’ to the corporation that had plagued them for far too long. Adam carefully and gently lay her down making sure she was comfortable. He sat down beside her as he looked at his Dani, wanting her, willing her to open her eyes and return to him. 

He wrapped her torn and broken naked body in his coat and put her in his car taking her home. He bathed her, cleaned and tended every one of her wounds. Then he took her to the basement room where it was darkest, coolest, and safest. He tried to feed her but it simply wasn’t possible. Her body was far to damaged, abused, torn to bits. Not knowing what to do he called Eve and asked her to come home. It took a while, almost two weeks for her to make it there from Tangiers. In that time he stayed by Dani’s side. He spoke to her, played soft and gentle music to sooth the agony she was suffering having no way to express it, her body refusing to heal. 

Now, here he was again. Trying to take care of his beloved, but unable to truly reach her as she danced on the thin line between existence and oblivion. His fingertips gently stroked her cheek, before leaning down closer to her. “She’s beautiful Dani.” He whispered to her in a soft voice, “Our daughter. She has your bewitching eyes, she shares Eve’s wide eyed wonder, her optimism of the world around her. She’s strong, healthy . . . a perfect beauty. More than we imagined or could have hoped for.” His eyes turned down not knowing if she could hear him or not. Closing his eyes he rested his face to hers holding her close. Wrapping his arm tightly around her middle hoping she could feel him holding her tight. 

Eve returned carrying two pints of warm blood, sitting next to Adam giving him the first. He took it and bit into the bag before holding it to her lips. Once the first few drops touched her lips, her tongue snaked out catching them before eagerly beginning to drink. When she finished the first, Eve gave him the second and he fed her that one as well. The amount of blood they gave her was far more then they drank. Far more then she would normally need, but they didn’t know what sort of toll this was taking on her and wanted to keep her fully nourished and healthy. 

“Kaylee is going to stay here to care for Johanna and watch over Dani while we’re gone. She’s nervous and understandably about if Dani wakes up. But I told her we would lock her in down here in case she wakes before we return.” Eve said, “Jeremy has everything he needs to get us in. We can expect there to be plenty of resistance from these people now that they know we’ve explained clearly that we don’t believe in taking prisoners.” 

“Johanna.” Adam said simply. 

Eve smiled, “In good and eager hands with Kaylee. I think she fell in love with her from the first moment she saw her. Just as we all did.” Eve reached up stroking his hair, “We must stay focused and keep our wits about us my love. I know, I feel your rage and fury at this atrocity and violation that have been inflicted on her, on us. But we must stay focused least we be captured too. Rendering it impossible for us to help her.” She cautioned her infuriated husband. 

His eyes remained on Dani before he gave a nod. He wasn’t certain if he would be able to control his rage when they found this soulless sadistic bastard. After everything he’d seen, after everything thing that had happened, Sean had come to his end. There would be no mistaking it, no room for error this time. 

 

Summer Days

Dani lay out on the deck next to the obscenely large pool. Under a shade in a deck chair just watching the water as a slow breeze skipped across the surface. 

Everything Sean had told her she researched, and it was all apparently true. The pregnancy test came back positive, she’d hit her head a few days ago, they’d been married for seven years, she’d seen the marriage license. But when she looked for wedding pictures to go with it, she couldn’t find any. Sean told her they were still in storage from when they had moved and would look for them. 

Right now, the one thing that was on her mind the most was that beautiful stranger she’d imagined. He seemed so . . . . so . . . she couldn’t explain it. Dani closed her eyes remembering she felt calmer, more at ease, more at peace, happier when she saw him in her memory. But who was he? Was he real or just a daydream? Someone she imagined? 

Her head didn’t hurt as much today. She was accepting the reality Sean had created more and more. Although he seemed absolutely and completely happy and blissful in their being together, Dani did. She didn’t feel happy, or excited, or anything you would think a happily married woman about to have their first child would feel. 

When she saw Sean, what she felt was anxious, nervous, and uneasy. But he’d said so many times how in love they were with each other, there must have been something wrong with her to suddenly not feel the same. 

Her hands rested over her abdomen. She didn’t feel any different. If they were really trying like Sean had said, maybe she was taking a pregnancy test regularly or something. Instead of just feeling different and trying to find out why. 

She covered her eyes with her hand not understanding any of this. Every question she had, there was an immediate and logical explanation for, often there was proof as well. But still, there was confusion. She may have been a phlebotomist but she still had basic reproductive knowledge and training. 

Sean stood next to the window that looked down over the pool, just watching Dani for a while. It was getting easier but she was still resisting. 

He hadn’t felt or sensed Adam trying to get at them again which put him on edge. That pain in the ass, brooding vampire wouldn’t give up that easily. Just because he wasn’t there didn’t mean he wasn’t up to something.

He picked up two glasses of lemonade, a smile sweeping his face as he headed down to the pool where his princess was waiting for him. 

Compounds and Fortresses

Jeremy remained in the van with their computers working on hacking into the facilities security systems. But something was odd, the schematics and security systems were all turned around. Eve slipped from the van walking to stand next to Adam. Both vampires had the same overwhelming feeling of foreboding wash over them. 

“Adam . . .” Eve said in a soft voice. 

“I know.” He said their eyes glued on the entrance to the concealed and camouflaged entrance to the underground facility. 

Jeremy hopped out and hurried over to them handing them each a Bluetooth ear piece. “These will keep us in touch and help me track both of you. Especially if you get separated. It’s a maze down there from the indications on the digital schematics.” Jeremy furrowed his brow noting they weren’t responding. Their eyes were firmly on the door and he could see how tense they both were. “What is it?” 

“Have you brought your gun with you?” Eve asked looking at him. Jeremy nodded pulling it out and showing her. She took it and checked it over making certain it was loaded and in properly working order then handed it back to him. “Get back in the van, lock and seal the doors. Seal yourself in.” She instructed. 

Jeremy didn’t understand why the sudden change in their plans, “What? I’m going in with you. I need to be able to see and disable any alarms I don’t have remote access to.” 

“No.” Eve said sternly. “Don’t get out of the van, and for fucks sake don’t get any closer.” He looked around starting to protest again. 

“If you lose contact with us,” Adam cut him off in a stern tone, “Get back to the house and get Dani and Johanna out of here.” 

Jeremy was confused, “You guys, this isn’t an overly guarded compound. Most of the alarms and systems are automated . . .” 

“Jeremy, there aren’t any humans here.” Eve’s voice said not allowing him time to argue. 

Before Jeremy could say anything further Adam added in a low tone, “No zombies. But it is overrun with our kind. You’d be torn to shreds before crossing the threshold.” He looked at Jeremy, “IF we are overtaken, they will come for them, and there will be nothing you can do to protect them. Or yourselves.” 

“All you can do is run.” Eve warned. They hadn’t anticipated or expected the level of danger of this situation. “Because you and Kaylee are human, you’ll have daylight on your side.” 

Jeremy blinked the pit of his stomach feeling sick and anxious. “How? Where . . . where do we run to?” 

“Marlowe.” Eve said, “He can protect them and keep you and Kaylee safe.” 

“And what happens if you fail?” He said seriously. “What happens to Dani? To Johanna?” He shook his head, “Without you . . . Kaylee and I can’t raise her. We’re human. She’ll outlive us both before she’s half grown.” He shook his head, “And Dani? Is she just to be that sadists plaything forever?” 

Eve’s eyes turned away before looking to Adam. He didn’t respond immediately. “You stop feeding her. Giving her blood. Don’t touch her. No skin contact whatsoever.” His voice was serious and his tone was definite. “In a few weeks . . . if not sooner . . . her brain activity will shut down. Then, no matter what or how he tries, he won’t be able to keep hold of her.” 

Jeremy furrowed his brow, “Why haven’t we done that already? . . . why don’t we do it now? If it breaks his hold on her, and bring her back?” He said not understanding why it wasn’t suggested before. 

Adam didn’t answer this time, because he would never be able to inflict such a fate on his Dani. Stepping forward he took out his .38 loaded with wooden bullets making sure it was ready. Jeremy knew he’d heard him and shook his head in confusion looking at Eve, “Because it’s very painful, Jeremy. The body will become weak, sickly, worse than a living corpse. When it gets to the point of affecting brain activity . . . it causes damage. Irreparable damage that cannot be recovered from. It’s wasting, as horrifying if not more than blood poisoning. Yet not yearly as fast.” Jeremy just stared at her unable to respond, struck speechless. “But as terrible as it sounds . . . it’s far more merciful then letting her remain a prisoner. Leaving her a pawn. A toy. A plaything.” Jeremy closed his eyes, a knot in his throat, a tear escaping. He understood their reasons but it was so unfair. 

“She hadn’t done anything to deserve that.” He’d fought just as hard as they had to keep her alive and healthy. Now, she would be headed for a more horrific end then those who had been relentless tragedies in her life. 

‘We aren’t going to let it happen.” She reassured him. “Sean isn’t so clever as to put centuries and millenniums and centuries of survival to bed so easily.” She rested her hand on his arm, “Go now. Get in. We’ll keep in contact with you and warn you of any dangers.” She hugged him and smiled to ease his distress. 

He sighed glancing at Adam before quickly getting back in the van and sealing it tight as he’d been told.

 

Blank Space

When Eve and Adam entered the facility, it was nothing like what they had expected to find. There were a few roaming the facility, but it was as though they didn’t even notice them. Couldn’t even see them. Others were strung about, in the same unconscious state Dani was in. 

“He’s been practicing.” Eve said in amazement. “He’s been tracking and capturing others.” 

“Any enslaving them.” Sean truly had become mentally powerful. Eve and Adam looked at each other. 

“There’s a blank spot on the digital schematics.” Jeremy said on the headset. 

“Blank spot? What’s that?” Eve replied. 

“It means that water, power, other utilities run into the space but it was erased off the system. To keep it a hidden and secret room.” Jeremy explained. 

Adam looked at Eve, “Sean.” She nodded in agreement. “Where?” 

 

Specimens

When they got to the lowest level that Jeremy guided them to, it was silent and it was dark. There were no signs of life whatsoever. There was a long hallway that lead down even further and it was incredibly cold. 

They came to a heavy duty electronically sealed door. “Jeremy, can you open this one?” Eve asked. 

“I need to see it. Show it to me.” Eve took out her phone and quickly connected to Jeremy showing him the panel and the door. “Attach the widget I gave you to the side panel on the lower right.” 

Adam took out the small device and applied it as directed. There were several buzzing sounds before the lights cycled through and the door release finally clicked. Immediately they opened the latches and pushed the door to let them in. 

Once inside it was like entering another world. Some kind of mad scientist’s lab from an old B horror film. Specimen jars, stage machines, vials, wires, tubes. It was incredibly disconcerting even for the to vampires who had seen incredibly things in their long lives. They found their way to another door and went inside. 

Eve’s eyes went wide as they approached the large tank of purple fluid. Inside floated something that barely resembled a human form. “Oh my God.” Eve breathed. It was Sean and he was on some kind of extreme life support system. There were tubes entering and exiting every part of his body. Several in his skull, more throughout his motionless corpse like form. Wires attached to any place they could be attached. “There’s hardly anything left of him.” 

“Far too much.” Adam growled in disgust that Sean still existed in any form. His eyes flashed with no sympathy for this bastard whatsoever. 

“That’s why his mental control and telepathic skill is so strong. He doesn’t exist in this world anymore. All that’s left is his mind.” She’d seen horrid things in her times, but this had to be one of the worse, more haunting, nightmarish things ever to cross her eyes. 

Moving over to the control panel they saw the extreme wide range of drugs, chemicals and other such substances they had him on. There was a monitor which showed his brainwaves, his mental activity. They were completely through the roof off the charts. His mind had adapted and evolved quickly into his life sustaining source. His illusions, his imaginary world, truly was his reality now. As he was trying to make it for Dani too. 

Adam’s just clinched and he spun around catching a young female doctor roughly by the throat. She whimpered in fear as her feet left the floor and both her hands wrapped around his wrist trying to keep him from choking the life out of her. 

“You’re them . . . aren’t you.” She gasped for air, “The ones . . who tortured, mutilated, killed everyone at the facility that was housing the breeder.” She gasped again. Adam’s eyes narrowed. He hated when they called her that and his hand squeezed tighter, “Please don’t!” She said quickly, her fingers clutching tighter to his arm. “He’s kept me here; I’ve been trapped for almost 4 months.” Adam held the same grip not letting her go. 

“You’re human.” Eve said looking at her. The only one they’d seen or found in the entire compound. “He needed someone here who knew what they were doing. To maintain his life support, monitor him and make adjustments as needed.” Eve said connecting the dots. 

Her eyes shifted to the female vampire, “He gets in my head. Sometimes even when I’m awake. He gets in . . . and he won’t get out.” She said in a trembling voice. 

It was clear this woman was far from Sean’s ally. She was as much his prisoner and victim as Dani was. Eve rested her hand on Adam’s arm to let him know he could release her. Adam held a moment longer before letting go causing her to stumble back over her own feet, her hand wrapped around her neck. “Who controls this facility?” Eve asked. 

The woman swallowed the knit in her throat rubbing her neck as she stood. “He does. Now.” She said softly. “The others, my colleagues . . were given as food to the ones you passed to get down here once the blood supply was exhausted.” She explained. “I’m the only one left. He controls everything through them. Through me.” She said with a shamed and disgusted tone. 

“What is all this?” Adam demanded motioning towards the control panel that took up most of the wall. 

“This panel is his life support. It regulates everything. His fluids, his temperature, his medications.” She motioned towards more switches and the tubes that ran into the next room through the wall. “Muscle relaxants, pain killers, designer chemicals to keep him comfortable. Otherwise . . . otherwise such horrid and unholy sounds of pain and terror come from him. I’ve never heard anything so excruciatingly unearthly. It’s painful to hear. I can’t imagine the level of torment and pain he experiences.” The young woman looked around, “Is she . . . is she here?” 

Adam growled slightly causing the woman to cringe and jump back in fear. “No,” Eve answered her stepping closer between her and Adam. “She’s safe.” 

She looked into Eve’s eyes, hardly able to breathe. “She isn’t.” She answered, “If he finds her, and brings her back here . . . he’ll make her like him. So she can’t . . . she’ll never be able to wake up again.” 

Eve looked at the tank, “This is how they found him? His body so far damaged and decaying?” 

“No.” She said walking over to a computer screen pulling up files and images from when they first brought him back. “He was conscious, coherent . . . his pain wasn’t as bad at first. He cooperated . . . for a little while.” She explained pulling up the images from the cell he had been kept in but zoomed in on the walls around him, “But from the first day, . . . this was all that was on his mind.” They moved closer seeing Dani’s name written over and over again, images of her that he’d drawn and scratched into the walls. She sighed, “After a while he stopped being cooperative. He tried to press our superiors to turn their efforts back to trying to find your friend and intensify them. “ She quieted looking down. “I’m sure you know . . . that once . . . once the corporation loses patience . . . . things change. The experiments get . . . get worse. That’s when his body started to break down.” 

Eve looked at Adam, “My love.” She said gently. “It’s up to you. How do you want to go about this?” 

Adam looked at the human a moment longer before his eyes turned back to Sean. “Do you want to be free of your torment.” He said talking to the young woman, “And live to see the sun again.” 

She gasped and nodded quickly having given up hope of freedom and life again. Between Sean’s psychotic obsession and the many vampires that now inhabited the facility. 

“Then do as you are told and follow our every instruction.” 

 

Enchantments and Curses

Dani walked barefoot through the flowering gardens on the estate where she and Sean now loved. It had become her favorite place to be. Walking through the blooming roses loving their fragrance that surrounded her under the canopy of the shade trees. 

Sometimes when she was alone and surrounded by light and beauty it felt like she was sleep walking through a daydream. Walking over to a white marble bench she sat down and sighed. NO matter how she tried, it seemed like she simply couldn’t connect with what she was supposed to be feeling. She was restless, she was discontent, and often she was very confused. 

Reaching out she plucked one of the blood red roses from the nearby thornless bush. She slipped it into her hair behind her ear. 

Adam could see her, tucked behind the nearby large willow tree. Hidden by the shadows, he’d slipped into this place by a different means then through Dani. Like a hacker slipping undetected by the security systems through the back door. He couldn’t see Sean and didn’t know where he was, but he imagined he wasn’t too far away. 

Dani sighed and closed her eyes covering her face with her hands wondering what was wrong with her. Adam winced seeing the torment she was in. Slowly he stepped from the shadows moving towards her. 

When she opened her eyes leaning back she realized that she wasn’t alone. She jumped up and stepped back before she froze in place. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man she thought only existed in her imagination. She furrowed her brow finding that she didn’t feel afraid, or anxious like she did when Sean was around. “I know you.” She breathed. 

“Do you.” Adam said waiting for some sign her memories were returning to her. He moved a little closer and this time she didn’t back away. “Do you know my name? As I know yours? Daniela . . . Dani.” 

She inhaled sharply feeling her heart jump when he said her name. She knew him, it felt like she’d known him forever. She closed her eyes tight trying to recall his name. It was there, it was right there. 

Adam watched her struggling and stepped closer. He paused a moment knowing that touching her was going to alert Sean to his presence. But he couldn’t just let her flounder in Sean’s elaborate sea of deception and lies. “Dani.” He breathed taking her into his arms embracing her tight against him. 

When he held her, she felt a deep feeling of relief. Like she wasn’t falling, confused, and afraid. She felt safe, and she felt whole. She gasped melting against him, her body fit so perfectly against his. 

Now her head was starting to hurt and she whimpered as her body trembled. Adam held her tighter stroking her head, kissing her cheek before embracing her again. Sean had himself embedded and intwined through her thoughts, her memories and tried to dictate her feelings, it wasn’t going to be simple for her to get her power back. 

“Who are you?” She said in a desperate trembling whisper. Dani took a breath and pulled back enough so she could look up at him. “Please tell me? Tell me who you are.” She begged, “I know you, I know I do . . .” Tears escaped her eyes as her body clung to Adam’s. 

Adam cupped her face in his hands looking into the human eyes that stared back into his. Clouded and blinded by the countless lies she’d been imprisoned by. “I’m the one who loves you completely.” He said in a gentle loving tone, ,”With every part of my soul.” There was a knot in his throat as his thumbs stroked her soft cheeks, “Who’s been broken since you were stolen away.” 

Her head was starting to pound again as she struggled to break through Sean’s deceptions. Adam hated this, he hated she’d been taken away from him in the first place, but making her forget him and their lives together, their love for each other . . . it was unspeakably cruel. While there were volumes of her past Adam would dearly love to take away for her he would never take it all, including the good memories and good things and the best bites to benefit himself. 

He may have been centuries her senior, but she was one of the very few and precious treasures in his life. What Ava and her friends had done to Dani was unforgiveable, but if they hadn’t committed such atrocities, they may have never discovered how much they meant to each other. How much they loved one another and Johanna may never have come to be. 

Slowly, Adam placed a tender kiss to her soft lips. He slipped one hand into her hair, his other arm wrapped around her pulling the length of her body against his. Dani was lost in his kiss, the feel of his touch and her body. Her arms wrapped around him as their passion for each other seemed to blossom having been drowned out by deception. 

As the kiss parted they stayed close as Adam felt Dani’s entire form tense, weak and shaking began to relax and become more confident. Cradling her head in his hand he opened his eyes looking down at her. The tan color of her skin seemed to flood from her as her pale flawless complexion returned, untouched by sunlight. 

Adam felt his heart jump as her body temperature dropped down to where it should be once again. Her eyes remained closed and it felt like he would expire from the hope driven anxiousness that she wouldn’t shut down into another unreachable sleep. Terrified he’d drift even further from him then she’d been before. 

“Dani?” He voice shivered in a whispered not knowing how or if she would respond. “Sweetheart?” Another moment passed before her eyes opened. Adam had never felt such overwhelming adulation as he did when he saw her clear, sparkling, amethyst eyes looking up at him at last. A bright smile swept his face and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again and again. 

Dan’s arms wrapped around him never wanting him to let her go again. Never wanting to feel any other mans arms around her. She belonged in his and his alone forever. “Adam.” She said a smile brightening as she knew and remembered his name again. “Adam. Adam!” She repeated hugging him even tighter. 

Adam’s smile grew hearing her say his name. He buried his face in her neck, “Oh my darling.” He breathed tears escaping his eyes. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

“You found me.” She said in a whispered voice, “You always find me.” 

“And I always will.” He promised kissing her yet again. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!!!” Sean’s voice roared from what felt like everywhere. 

 

To Be Continued . . . .

(Please rate, and review!)


	27. Dark Nights- Chapter 27

(I am aware of all the spelling errors guys. With my job it leaves me hardly any time for editing and I can't seem to find a beta. Please, if anyone is interested in going through and correcting them for me and e-mailing me the corrected version, it would help me out A LOT :) mercilessraven@yahoo.com)

The ground shook beneath their feet, the air itself changed from sweet to bitter. Adam’s arms clutched tight around Dani, unwilling to let her go, when he’d fought so hard to find her again.

A deranged looking Sean seemed to appear out of nowhere; knocking Adam back with such force it ripped them apart. It was painful as they both felt like an ice pick stabbed into the base of their skulls. Adam flipped over to scramble to his feet to get back to Dani, but Sean appeared between them throwing him back again. “I said NO!!”

Dani’s eyes fluttered as the world began spinning around her. She could feel him trying to pull her down again, back into his ocean of delusion. An excruciating migraine nearly bringing her to her knees. He was further embedded in her mind than anyone else, as it was her blood that had changed him. She shook it off before he pulled her all the way under, fighting him as hard as she could.

“I warned you. I gave you a chance to walk away with your head still intact. You have your wife, you should have gone back to her and left us alone. But you wouldn’t listen.” He threw him back again standing over him, “You won’t interfere with us anymore, Dani is mine! She belongs with me!”

“I’ve never been yours!” Dani shouted at him in anger calling his attention from Adam for the moment. His eyes went wide seeing she’d returned to her vampiric continence. He’d turned her human over the course of the past several weeks but it seemed all that had been melted away.

Sean turned away from Adam walking back towards her, “Baby.” He reached out as if to take her hand but she jerked away from his reach her eyes starting to glow. She was remembering more and more of everything that had happened. Everything he had done to her.

“You have done nothing but lie to me, use me, torture me, imprison me in this self indulgent fantasy. Trying to make me into your dream girl, keeping me as a toy.” Sean wasn’t willing to let go of her or the dream world he’d created around them yet.

“Dani, honey. Listen to me. You’re ill.” He said quickly, “And he’s the reason for it.” His voice was dripping with contempt and disgust where Adam was concerned.

“What the hell are you talking about!?!” She demanded in disbelief. Dani winced feeling the headache grow worse, the muscles in her neck and across her shoulders starting to tense and lock up with pain. “The only sickness here is yours!”

“No, that isn’t true. He’s poisoned you. He’s made you think what he’s done to you is a good thing. That you’re fortunate .That you’re grateful for it when you should be resentful.” She started to say something but he stepped closer continuing, “With him, you will always be second in everything Dani. You know, in your heart, that’s true. Eve will always come before you.”

Adam was finally able to get to his feet hearing how Sean was trying to twist their lives around to convince her she would never be loved as much as Eve.

“Look around you, Dani. I’ve created all of this for you, all for you.” Reaching out he snatched her hands in his not letting her pull away this time. “Because I love you. You will always be first in my heart. You always have been.”

“Sean. I. Don’t. Love. You.” She said as plainly and clearly as possible. It seemed like his brain simply wouldn’t digest her words, long before he was turned into this thing. “And to do this to me? All of this? . . . you absolutely do not love me.”

“I do! Oh God Dani I do love you! I always have!” He pulled her closer his hands clutching around hers. Dani tried to draw a breath feeling more pressure inside her head and around her body. “Here we can be together, just you and me. We could have a family together, we were trying to get pregnant for so long with no success no matter what we tried. But here we won’t have that problem. We can have as many children as we want.”

She blinked shocked at his words, “We weren’t ‘trying to have a family’ they paid you to torture me, experiment on me, to try and get me pregnant with a human child! If I had become pregnant then they would have taken it away from me experimented on and tortured it as well!! You blackmailed me into your bed, then when they captured me they starved me of affection and threw you in to keep me alive. That is ALL!!” She shook her head, “My worst fear was that a pregnancy test would come back positive . . .” Suddenly another memory was sparked in her memory. She looked down at her flat abdomen which she last remembered having been the size of a huge beach ball. Her eyes turned towards Adam in panic and fear. The question in her eyes was clear and Adam gave her a reassuring nod that everything was alright. Their daughter was alive, she was well, and she was safe. Dani felt a tense emotional knot in her throat yet a sense of relief at the same time.

Closing her eyes she put her hand to her head, he was dug in so deep and was using all of his strength to subdue her under his influence again. “How could you do this . . .” She opened her eyes looking at him, “How could you do this to anyone? It’s cruel.” She shook her head, “In Tangiers . . . you were so dedicated to helping people who really needed help. That had nowhere else to go, that were sick, weak, helpless. You cared so much.” She took a breath, “What happened to you that you turned into this . . . thing?”

Sean stepped close looking down into her eyes, “You did.” He said in a gentle but serious tone as though he expected her to be flattered by his words. “I love you Dani. So . . . so much I could never express it to you properly in words. I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.” He slid his fingers through her hair back from her eyes. “I want to have children with you, for us to be a family. I know you want that too baby.”

“Sean . . . . I have a family. A family I love and who loves me more deeply then my own blood relations did. You aren’t . . . .”

He wouldn’t let her continue, “You think it’s me playing with your mind but it’s not. It’s them. It’s him.” He snapped towards Adam. “You don’t want to be someone’s runner up, you deserve so much better than that.” Adam had been frozen in place, Sean had managed to hold him in place and no matter how hard the vampire struggled he couldn’t seem to get free. “Dani, why can’t you see that he ruined your life? If it wasn’t for him manipulating you, dominating you, bullying you, treating you like a child . . . we would be together now. Happily married with everything we’ve ever wanted for our lives.”

Dani winced hardly able to keep her eyes open it felt like her head was in a tightening vice, her knees started to buckle barely able to stay on her feet. Adam’s eyes went wide when he saw her eyes flash from amethyst to green, a moment passed before her real amethyst color returned. She struggled to hold on to her own mind, to the truth.

“Stop.” She said quickly, “Sean stop it. Please, don’t do this. It’s not real. It will never be real!” She cried out. She tore her hand away from his and hit his chest hard with her fists to get him away from her.

“Honey . . .” Sean reached for her again but she hit his hands not wanting him to touch her. She was fighting harder than ever and becoming angrier by the moment each time she felt him pull at her mind. “I love you.” He said desperately.

“You don’t know what it is to love anyone but yourself!” She roared hitting him in the chest again, “The only time in my life I have ever been happy is with Eve and Adam. They love me, and I love them. If I didn’t, you never would have fucking touched me!!” She hit him again, then again. “I don’t care if I’m 2nd or 37th in his hear! HE is and always will be first in mine!”

She reached back as if to throw a punch but Sean caught her wrist twisting her arm back forcing her down to her knees. “I’ve tried everything, but still you’re stubborn.” There were tears in his eyes as he looked down at her, “You’ve let yourself be willfully ignorant and blind.” Dani struggled harder but he was purposely hurting her now to disable her. “I’m not going to let him do this to you. Keep you subjugated like some kind of pet. We were so happy together when he didn’t exist for you!”

Adam tried to move again when she cried out in pain but he was still frozen in place. “EVE!!!” He shouted out.

 

Outside Intervention

Eve’s hand lay against Adam’s neck her eyes closed tight watching them. Adam’s blood was still on her lips from when they had fed from each other before he went to sleep to get to Dani. “Now.” Her eyes opened looking at the young female doctor, “DO IT NOW!!”

The young woman went to work hitting switches off in every direction, shutting down the flow of chemicals and medications. Eve reached for her ear piece.

“Jeremy, tell Kaylee to be ready. We have to get them both awake as quickly as possible. We don’t know what will happen if he dies while he’s still got them.”

“She’s ready.” Jeremy answered. “Eve, there’s a lot of movement up top. Be careful.”

“He’s upset, his concentration is suffering. He won’t be able to hold onto the others while he’s focused on Dani and Adam. None of them will be happy about what’s happened to them.” Eve said as the doctor shut down the last of the drugs meant to keep Sean quiet and comfortable.

“It’s not going to take long.” The young woman said nervously stepping back preparing to cover her ears.

Eve took a breath closing her eyes as she dug her claws into Adam’s neck breaking the skin. To help keep his focus and attention away from Sean’s control giving him and anchor to hold onto outside the nightmare.

 

Apocalypse

Sean kept Dani on her knees, his hand around her throat as he starred into her eyes, “I’m not the messing with your mind, and I’m the one trying to save you. From his deceit, his seduction, over and over until you accepted all of his lies.

Dani’s eyes were watering from how tight he was strangling her now, pushing her back awkwardly until he caused pain down her spine. “Sean . . . please . . .”

“You aren’t going to let go of this nonsense, this delusion he’s had you living in for the past decade. Not until he’s gone for good.” His hand squeezed around her throat tighter. “If you aren’t strong enough to save yourself, I’ll do it for you.” Tears escaped his eyes in frustration and anger, as he shoved her hard to the ground and turned his attention back to Adam. “You.” He began gritting his teeth, “I know about you. How old you are. How many other women have you done this too?”

Adam gathered all his strength and took a swing at him but it was clumsy, Sean still had far too powerful a hold on them. Sean drew his fist back and hit Adam across the face knocking him back. Adam managed to stay on his feet and growled.

“NO!!” Dani cried managing to pull herself up to her hands and knees trying to scramble towards them. “SEAN! Leave him alone!” She lunged herself forward falling onto Sean grabbing his arm, “Let him go! He’s done nothing to you!”

Sean turned shoving her away, “It’s you he’s wronged, but you refuse to see that! You’ve bought his life and his freedom to many god damn times with your body, your loyalty. . . . too high a price for a worthless beast like him!”

“SEAN! If you hurt him I’ll never forever you! I’ll never ever cooperate or humor you again! Ever!” She shouted with tears in her eyes.

“Once he’s gone, this martyr complex is going to fade. You won’t feel this deep sense of misplaced loyalty and devotion anymore.” Adam lunged towards him only to be struck again. Sean approached him preparing to attack however just before he made contact he froze then screamed out in utter pain.

Both Adam and Dani felt some pressure taken from them and could move with a bit more control over themselves. They both got to their feet. Dani hurried passed him to Adam but as soon as her hand touched his, Sean raised his hand and tore her away from him. Adam tried to hold onto her but he couldn’t. Sean hollered in pain again. He was losing even more of his mental control by the second. Adam’s eyes flashed as he moved over to Sean. Grabbing his shoulder he jerked him up from the ground punching him so hard were it the real world it would have snapped his head from his body.

Before he could recover, his own pain steadily growing, Adam jerked him from the ground punching him repeatedly full force but not letting him go this time. Sean held his hand up to freeze him in place but it lasted only a second before Adam regained control and struck him yet again. Something he wanted to do since the first moment he saw him near Dani in the clinic in Tangiers. He continued to pound on him as Sean hit the ground face first.

“Let her go.” Adam demanded in a stern tone.

“NO!” Sean shouted in defiance. “She’s mine! She belongs here with me!!” He cried out as another wave of excruciating pain hit him throughout his body. “I’m the one who truly loves her! She belongs here with me! Where she can be happy! We’ll be happy once you’re gone!” He shouted.

“She belongs to those to whom she chooses to belong to. I’ve never forced her to be with me, I am who she chooses.” Adam roared kicking him hard in the ribs beyond enraged. “You’ve taken her from me, stolen her away, lied to her, tortured her, RAPED her and yet you still attempt to convince her, lie to her further that such vile actions are that of a true lover.” Adam scoffed seeing such selfish ambition in another, “You and Ava were meant for each other.” He hissed, “Your twisted selfish view of right and wrong. You don’t care about her, you never did. You’ve only cared for yourself throughout this entire farce! Just like Ava. But you won’t be so fortunate to live as long, nor perish as quickly as she did.”

“We were meant to be together . . . you are just in the way as you’ve always been!” Sean hissed in defiance. Adam’s eyes flashed as he brought his heel across Sean’s face.

“LET HER GO!!!” Adam demanded again more forcefully then before.

 

On the Surface

Jeremy looked at the clock and sighed impatiently, “Kaylee? Anything?”

“Her vitals have spiked. Her temperature is up 9 degrees.” Jeremy heard something in the background, “Shhh. It’s alright. Mommy’s okay.”

“What’s wrong with the baby?” Jeremy asked.

“She’s been fussing for a little while now. I don’t know what’s wrong. I just fed her a second bottle. She should be sleeping.” Kaylee said shushing the little one again. “Warm blood always puts her right to sleep.”

“Well, mom and dad are fighting things out with a lunatic, she might be feeling it.” Jeremy said with a frustrated sigh. “Come on Dani.” He said under his breath, hating not being able to do anything but wait.

 

Enough

Dani’s eyes opened and slowly focused on the two engaged in a heated angry fight. Adam and Sean traded blow after blow. Slowly she pulled herself up feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach. She rested her hand over her abdomen then paused. Dani looked down at herself, her flat abdomen tight and firm as ever but she remembered. She remembered carrying her baby for the 9 months she kept her safe and nourished inside her. Her young daughter whom she had yet to meet and hold in her arms. All because of Sean finally losing what little was left of his mind. Pushing herself to her feet she starred at him remembering everything he’d done, everything he’d said to her, every lie he told, the advantage he took of her.

Sean managed to catch Adam off balance and slammed him to the ground lying prostrate. Before he could get up, Sean fell on top of him, his knee in the middle of the vampires back disabling him. Reaching over he picked up a short broken stick and held the splintered end to Adam’s throat. “This may be a world that exists in my mind outside the physical world, but what do you suppose this will do to a vampires mind?” Adam struggled his eyes glued to the splintered wood. “Let’s find out.” He raised the stick and started to strike but his hand was caught in mid air by his wrist. He looked up seeing Dani, squeezing his arm so hard his hand was turning white. Her razor sharp claws ruthlessly cutting into his flesh. Her eyes were glowing bright, “Dani . . .” Sean said wincing hardly able to control the pain inside now the pain outside. She growled and pulled him up off of Adam not releasing him. “Baby . . . calm down . . .” He said hearing the feral growl growing inside her vibrating her body from her core.

“What you’ve done . . . there is no beating heart in you. You BASTARD!” She screamed at him.

“I did this for us, for you! So you could be happy and live a normal life!” He said quickly barely able to keep control of everything around and inside of him. “Dani, please. You love me, I know it! Even if you don’t!”

“I can never love you or anything like you. The pain and anguish and torment that you cause on everyone around you . . . . you cannot say you love me when you have lied to me, black mailed me, taken me and kept me away from the people I love. My real family.” She said angrily. “You violated my mind, you raped me, repeatedly!!! That is NOT love Sean!!” She yelled. Lunging forward she backhanded him with a hard blow knocking him to the ground. Never in their association had Adam or Sean ever know her to be so violent when she was in control and her feral side wasn’t. “Keeping me here, lying to me, using me!!!”

“But you’re safe here with me! I can give you everything! I can care for you, protect you! Far better than that thing ever could!” He pleaded motioning towards Adam.

Dani’s hand snatched him by the throat pulling him to his knees. His hands instantly reached up holding to her shoulders. “You’ve no idea what you’ve done to us. Keeping me here like this, making me forget her!” Her hand clinched down tighter around his throat, his blood beading around her nails in his torn flesh.

Sean’s eyes were rolling back in his head losing more control by the moment. Adam watched seeing the way her expression darkened. Finally becoming angry enough to strike back. “Please . . . I love . . .”

“DON’T SAY IT AGAIN!!!” She screamed. Dani leaned down close to his face starring into his eyes. “I’d rather be Adam’s hand maiden, then your enslaved ‘princess’. I love him completely. There’s no room left in my heart for a selfish deceitful liar like you.” She hissed through her teeth.

Sean’s eyes were turning white, his mental control slipping further and further as the pain from the physical world was blending with that of his dream world now.

“You’ve always wanted to feel it. TO know what it’s like.” She whispered into his ear. “Finally you get your wish.”

She jerked his head to the side and plunged her fangs deep into his flesh holding him still as she ripped into his shoulder muscle with her fangs. He screamed and cried gasping for air.

Dani bit harder and deeper the more she remembered, the more rage surfaced. All the pain, confusion, heartache he’d caused. The danger he’d put them in time and time again. She ripped deeper, tears filling her eyes when she heard the sounds of agony jump from deep inside of him.

 

Outside Help

Eve looked at the young doctor, “Now. Shut it all off now!” The young woman switched off several panels before pulling the plugs off the life support system so they couldn’t be restarted even if they wanted to. Now his cries made their way into the real world. As horrid as the noises were, no one felt any sympathy for his suffering.

Adam watched clinching his jaw knowing Sean deserved this and much worse for what he’d done, he always knew this was hurting Dani. She gasped beginning for mercy which only angered her more and made her attack harder. Soon, his body began to convulsed, his heart began to slow to a dead stop. Dani withdrew her fangs, tears streaming from her eyes. She could have dropped him, but instead she gently lay him on the ground.

Sean’s eyes remained on her, the color quickly draining as his brain activity was quickly coming to a stop. She kneeled beside him watching as his life was leaving him. His handsome features dissolving into what they truly were now. He kept his eyes on her coughing and stuttering. She stayed silent but kept his gaze until finally the last spark of life left him completely. Dani’s lip quivered unable to look away from the pitiful creature. Within moments what was left of him dissolved into nothing but dust and then blew away in the breeze. Disappearing and leaving nothing behind.

Dani gasped, it felt like the world of pressure she’d been under had disappeared. Adam who had felt like he’d been trudging through molasses, was and instantly ran to Dani wrapping his arms around her as everything came rushing back at once. It was like trying to swim to the surface from the bottom of the ocean. The world that Sean had created around them was destabilizing and collapsing and would soon fall apart completely. It may have been in Dani’s mind as well but she simply wasn’t telepathically skilled or strong enough to maintain it. Out of their entire family she had had the least experience with it.

“Dani, we have to go. You have to wake up.” Adam said quickly. “Sweetheart you must wake yourself from this nightmare”

“How? How?” She gasped holding onto him tightened, “Adam . . . I can’t . . .”

“Yes you can. Remember before? When we first dream walked together? You woke then and you remembered.” He said quickly feeling himself pulling away. He was waking up quickly and wouldn’t be able to stay with her. She had to go before he did. “Dani, you’ve been asleep for weeks darling, it’s going to be difficult. But you have to. Dani please, you have to fight your way out of here.”

“It hurts Adam.” She whimpered, “It hurts so much.”

“I know, I know but your strong. You can do this.” He kissed her head embracing her tighter. “He’s gone. He’ll never hurt you again, my love. But you have to get out of here right now. Before this place collapses on you entirely and traps you.”

She grit her teeth trying desperately to remember how to wake herself up. It was as though it was the one memory that was lost. Adam’s arms clinched tighter around her trying to stay with her. “Is she alright Adam?” Dani whispered. “Our baby . . . is she okay?” Tears escaped her eyes sliding down her cheeks.

“She’s beautiful darling.” He whispered into her ear. “Perfect in every way.” Dani smiled and half laughed hugging him.

“I love you Adam. With all my heart. Forever.” She breathed.

Adam’s chest tightened not liking what this sounding like. It sounded like she was letting go and saying goodbye. “Dani. Listen to me.” He cupped her face in his hand still holding her close, “You are no hand maiden, no servant to me of any kind. You are my love, you are part of my heart, my soul. You are my friend. My lover. The mother of my child. You belong with me, we were meant to be together, you know that.” He kissed her gently before pulling her tighter into his arms. “Wake up. Dani, open your eyes, you have to wake up!” He pleased.

Within moments, the dream dissolved around him and slipped from his grasp. He sat straight up, “DANI!!” He shouted, to find. Eve and the young doctor standing beside him. He’d woken up unable to stay asleep.

 

Escapes

“36 hungry vampires in an underground compound miles away from human blood accept you.” Eve said with a sigh as she and Adam packed her body with ice. The young woman took a breath before injecting herself with a solution meant to slow her heart and drop her vitals. “You’re sure this will work?”

“If it doesn’t . . . I’d rather not be awake for what will happy to me.” She said in a soft voice. Her eyes glanced over to what little was left of a once handsome and brilliant doctor. Adam had ripped his carcass from the tank and shoved it unceremoniously into the furnace. He wasn’t taking any chances of that bastard popping up again. “Did it work?” She asked, “Did you get your girl back?” Adam just clinched his jaw continuing to work.

For some reason they’d lost contact with Jeremy. Once Sean was disposed of systems all over the facility started to go on the blink and shut down. They had no idea if Dani woke up or not. Adam was anxious to get out and make contact. However they promised this girl her life and freedom in exchange for her help. She took the hint and didn’t press the matter. Her eyes started to close and within seconds fell unconscious.

They wrapped her in a foil blanket to keep her cold. “May of those upstairs have dispersed once they were freed of Sean’s influence. But there’s a few who are starving and gone feral.”

They’re hunting.” Adam said taking out his gun. Eve picked up the young woman holding her tight against her. “Ready?” Eve gave a nod. Adam opened the door letting her go first before following after ready to take down anything that come near them.

 

Home

Adam nearly kicked the door in when he, Jeremy and Eve returned to the house. He hurried down to the basement where Kaylee was pacing holding Johanna close. Adam’s heart sank when he saw Dani still laid out across the bed, her eyes closed. Hurrying over he ripped off his gloves kneeling down beside her cupping her face in his hands. “Dani. Dani my darling.” He said in a gentle tone when she didn’t respond, his eyes closed feeling a growing pain in his heart as he bowed his head. He didn’t get her out in time, he’d lost her.

“Every time I wake up, it’s a different bed.” Adam’s eyes went wide looking up when he heard Dani’s voice. Her eyes were tired, but she was awake. He leaned closer lavishing kisses on her lips and face. Before resting his forehead to hers once more.

“I’d thought I lost you.” He whispered against her lips kissing her again.

Jeremy and Eve came down the stairs seeing the reunion taking place feeling relief washing over them. Jeremy walked over to Kaylee beyond relieved to see she was safe.

She woke a little while ago, but her head is hurting and she’s exhausted. I’ve given her blood, but what she needs is sleep and rest.” She said softly. “She’s basically been in a coma for the past few weeks. It takes time to recover from such a trauma mentally.” Jeremy wrapped his arm around his fiancé kissing her cheek.

Eve moved to the other side of the bed sitting beside Dani taking her hand. “Hey there.” She said in a gentle tone.

Dani squeezed her hand, “Hey.” She whispered. Eve reached up sweeping her hair back from her eyes kissing her forehead.

“Welcome home sweetheart.” She whispered. Adam kissed Dani again reaching for her free hand and holding it against his chest.

 

To Be Continued . . . .

(Please rate and review!)


	28. Dark Nights- Chapter 28

Time

Jeremy sat with Kaylee in the nursery watching as she rocked Johanna in her arms in the rocking chair. She was so natural with the little one and her eyes always sparkled when she held her. But at the moment there was a very frustrated and annoyed look that crossed her face. “Honey, what’s wrong?” He finally asked. 

Kaylee sighed, “I thought they’d gotten past this . . . neglectful behavior. Now it’s like we’re back to square one. But it’s even worse now because Dani isn’t sick anymore.” She shook her head, “This is her baby. I would have wanted her in my arms as soon as my eyes were half open.” Jeremy knew Kaylee was still new to this. It was difficult to just accept that they weren’t human and things were different where they were concerned. He still didn’t understand them the majority of the time but he just left it alone and didn’t let it bother him. She simply wasn’t there yet. 

He stood and walked over sitting down on the seat closest to them. “Dani’s afraid, Adam’s just beyond grateful to have gotten her back, and Eve’s trying to help them both. It’s just that parenting isn’t really a natural thing for them. At least not yet anyway. Eve has more of an instinct for it, but you know Eve. She’s kinda like that mother Earth in physical form sort of thing.” Kaylee smiled a little when he said that looking down at Johanna. 

“She won’t even talk to me Jeremy. Her breasts are still swollen; it may mean she’s meant to breast feed. But she won’t let me examine her and there doesn’t seem to be evidence that the swelling is milk, but the baby doesn’t drink milk she drinks blood. Dani’s her mother. The blood in her breasts might have vitamins and nutrients Johanna needs. Like a mother’s milk would. But when I try to talk to her, she just shuts down and shuts me out.” 

He gave a nod, “I think that even though she’s been a vampire for a while she’s still not quite used to it. And being the first vampire mother on top of that is just overwhelming.” He sighed a little as it was a sore subject no one wanted to hear or talk about but it was needed, “Eve told me that Sean’s main goal was to try and get Dani pregnant from the beginning.” He paused, “That’s after they took her first baby and . . . the second had to be aborted because of what they did to them.” Kaylee looked at him wide eyed. 

“You didn’t tell me that.” She said in disbelief, “I asked you, I asked them if she’d had children before. Jeremy, I’m her OBGYN, I need to know these things!” 

Jeremy had wanted to tell her but he couldn’t, “They don’t talk about it.” He took a breath, “The first baby they cut out of her, put it in a jar, and then showed it to her. The second they wired up like a Christmas tree, they sewed this . . . thing into her body . . .” He shook his head not wanting to go on. 

“They were both Adam’s?” Kaylee asked softly. Jeremy nodded. She looked down at Johanna understanding a bit more about Adam and Dani’s fears and apprehension with this information. “They couldn’t help, couldn’t protect, or save their other children.” She looked at Jeremy. “They think they failed, and that they could fail her too?” He nodded again. Kaylee sighed, “I can understand that but . . . they have to get over it. Johanna is here. She’s alive, she’s healthy, and she needs her parents.” 

“I know Dani’s always been strong and can put huge traumas behind her quickly. With Sean gone with no chance of his coming back again . . . . she’ll push past this too.” Reaching over he rested his hand on her arm rubbing gently. 

 

Reconciliation

Adam and Dani sat in silence facing each other on opposite sides of the bed. She knew how much they knew about what happened in Sean’s delusions and she was speechless, ashamed and humiliated. 

“I’m sorry Adam.” She apologized in a ghostly whisper. 

He smirked, “Now I know I have my Dani back. Already apologizing for things she had no control over that weren’t her fault.” 

“I forgot about you. About Eve. Our lives together.” She said in horror closing her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. “I forgot everything.” Adam started to reach for her but she held up her hand stopping him. He paused and it felt like a knife in his chest she wouldn’t let him hold her. But he’d also seen firsthand how fucked up the place was Sean had trapped her in. Clinching his jaw he sat back knowing he couldn’t force her.

“It wasn’t your fault. He was to strong. Far stronger than any of us were. He was stronger than Ava and she had more practice with mind manipulation then anyone. She didn’t even know he was in her head when he sent her here to draw you out.” He said seriously. “It was not. Your fault.” 

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly her eyes lowered, “Sean said that something horrible must have happened for me to retreat so far into myself that he could finally reach me after months of trying.” She felt a knot in her throat, “He didn’t know what it was . . . but we do.” She was quiet another moment before her tear filled eyes looked up at him, “It was the baby. I ran away. I abandoned you and her because I rather become a vegetable. I’d rather die than stay and face my life.” Her lip quivered as the tears streamed from her eyes, “You should have let him keep me. You should have left me there for doing such a selfish thing.” 

“Bullshit.” Adam said seriously, “Don’t you ever, EVER say that again. You could never do anything to deserve what that degenerate pervert did to you. Nothing.” Dani looked away as tears flooded from her eyes. “Of course you were afraid. So was I. So was Eve. None of us knew what was coming or what to expect.” Adam was trying to keep calm and not yell at her but it was incredibly difficult when she was like this. “Johanna’s birth was horrific. We had nothing to give you to dull or ease the pain. I’m glad and incredibly thankful your mind wasn’t here and you can’t remember it. I had to restrain you with chains and hold you down while they cut you open, while you were helpless. I despised every second of it and it was all my doing.” He said looking into her eyes. He fell silent clinching his jaw. “I knew we could breed children, and I ignored it because I let my jealousy run rough shot over my common sense, my good judgment, and your welfare. And it was you who paid for my foolishness.” 

Dani shook her head, “Adam, you didn’t force anything on me. I wanted you to take me. I wanted to be with you. I wanted . . .” Her words trailed off as if she was startled by what she was about to say. 

Adam furrowed his brow when he saw the expression on her face. “You wanted what?” He wanted her to finish her thought; he couldn’t always tell what she was thinking. 

Dani blinked as if shocked by a sudden revelation. Dani swallowed against the knot in her throat gathering her thoughts, “Adam, since the moment we knew I could . . .” She rested her hand over her abdomen. “I wanted it to be yours. I wanted to have your baby.” She closed her eyes thinking back further. She took a jagged breath, “Even before we were lovers, even though I knew vampires couldn’t reproduce, even though I’d never even considered having a family of my own . . .” More tears escaped as her eyes opened looking at him, “I wanted to be the mother of your child.” She whispered in a shaky voice as her body trembled.

He couldn’t stay back any more, with one swift move he reached out sweeping her into his tight embrace. He could feel her shake and held her close kissing her head, then cheeks, then lips before cupping her face in his hands knowing why she was frightened without her having to say it. He looked deep into her eyes for several moments, “When Sean tried to tell you how you ‘really’ felt about him, about me, you said you loved me. You told him it didn’t matter where you were in my heart that I was first in yours, always. Do you remember saying that?” She nodded, “Do you love me Dani?” He asked directly. 

“More than anything.” She whispered not knowing how he could even question that anymore. 

He looked into her eyes, “Enough to marry me?” He whispered resting his forehead to hers. Her brow furrowed as her breath hitched in her chest. “Shhh, listen to me sweetheart.” He said in a gentle voice, “Despite what has been taught to you, indeed to the majority of the world is that we are only able to love one person completely with all of our hearts. That there’s some sort of silly ranking, some hierarchy is a requirement or a given. That once one is chosen, then there is no room for another, that our hearts are shut off. That couldn’t be more untrue, more ignorant . . . more ridiculous. There’s no betrayal in loving another with your heart. You and Eve are my heart, are my soul. And my entire purpose and existence is my love for you.” He drew her in close against him kissing her with love and passion. “I offer myself as a husband to you, my love. My devotion, my adoration, everything I am until the end of time. Please . . . be my wife.” 

He felt her body tremble in his arms, tears streamed from her stunned wide-eyes as she looked into his. She could feel her heart soar, yet sink at the same time. She was overwhelmingly happy, yet hopelessly distraught in equal measure. “Eve?” She breathed not being able to imagine her wanting such a thing. 

“Wants this as much as I do.” He answered instantly knowing Eve would be the first thought in her mind. She was so full of confusing and conflicted feelings it seemed she had lost the ability to speak. “You don’t have to have an answer now. Or tomorrow. Or even in the next weeks or months.” He paused, “I don’t know if I can wait years , but there is time.” His fingertips stroked her soft skin as he held her close. “Right now our thoughts need to turn to our daughter.” When he said that Dani took a deep almost violent gasp of air returning to the here and now. Adam just held her tight letting her breathe as needless as it was. 

“Johanna?” She whispered. He nodded before kissing her gently wanting her to feel safe, to feel calm, realizing he might have jumped the gun with this. It really wasn’t the best time to drop such a huge bombshell on her before she had time to recover from Sean’s demented psychosis. But he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted her by his side so badly, to be with him forever. She’d already declared she was his. 

“Finally we get to celebrate her birth together. As we should have been allowed to do when she arrived.” He smoothed her hair back from her face. “Sleep, and tonight we’ll welcome her properly. Yes?” Dani gave a small nod before Adam kissed her yet again. “Sleep now.” He whispered against her lips kissing her once more. “Sleep.” Within seconds, her body relaxed in his arms as he held her close. He closed his eyes embracing her to him. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He apologized knowing it was too much, wishing he’d waited until she had time to recover first. Even worse he’d used their bond to force her to sleep. But after seeing her reaction he knew she wouldn’t have slept or rested a moment the entire day if he hadn’t. 

He sighed and kissed her neck, “I’m sorry.” He whispered once more. 

 

Regrets

Adam sat with Eve his head in his hands bent forward beyond frustrated and upset with himself. “I can’t believe I did this. It’s like I have zero impulse control when I’m with her at times.” 

She rested her hand on his back, “Darling you were just as traumatized by all of this as she was. The bond between you is so strong that when Sean forced his way in and intruded on that and tried to rip your souls apart, it was painful and wounded you both deeply. You felt what it was like if you were to lose her when he separated you and severed your connection. It hurt you. Of course you never want to feel it again.” 

“She’ll stay with us regardless, she’s declared that already. I didn’t need to press her and jump forward like this.” He said shaking his head as he stood and started to pace. “How the fuck does this make me any different then that lunatic?!” 

Eve stared at him a moment before a smile swept her face and she began to laugh. Adam stopped looking at her not understanding why she was laughing right now of all times. “Oh my love, in all of your seven hundred years . . . that is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.” Adam starred at her a moment before his arms dropped to his sides realizing she was right. It was a incredibly absurd thing to say. Eve stood and walked over wrapping her arms around him. He sighed closing his eyes holding her tight. 

 

Celebrations

Dani dressed in the nicest outfit she had and did her hair up beautifuly. As usual, she starred into an empty mirror. She wasn’t sure why the places they lived had mirrors as completely useless as they were. Taking out her cell phone she turned on the selfie camera and looked herself over. She couldn’t help wonder why they showed up on cameras but not in mirrors. It made no logical sense. Nothing did really since she became a part of the vampire race.

A soft knock came to the door before it opened and Jeremy slipped in and smiled, “You always look so beautiful.” He walked over to her, “Everyone’s waiting for you. Eve and Kaylee got this pretty little purple velvet and satin dress for Johanna to . . .” Before he could continue she turned wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her, “Hey . . . hey. It’s okay kid.” He said patting her back feeling her body tremble. She’d been unsure of everything and extremely jumpy since she woke up. Having her reality completely screwed with like that, her nervousness was to be expected. He hugged her a moment longer before pulling back and taking her hands. “Come on. Come meet your daughter.” He encouraged. Dani took a breath and nodded as they headed into the main room where everyone was. 

Kaylee and Eve had decorated everything from top to bottom in varying shades of purple and lavender. Flowers, balloons, and ribbons in every direction. Everyone was dressed up in their nicest clothes, Adam and Eve had even brushed out their hair which indicated what a special occasion it was. 

Johanna was in her bassinette and everyone smiled to see Dani enter. Adam walked over taking her hand from Jeremy and kissing it gently. Jeremy walked over and sat down next to Kaylee wrapping his arm around her. 

Eve moved to the bassinet and gently picked Johanna up from where she lay. The little one giggled and clapped with a happy smile as Eve held her close. Adam felt Dani’s entire form tense as Eve approached them. He wrapped his arm around her to let her know she was safe and he wasn’t going to leave her or let anyone hurt her. 

Dani took a nervous breath as she looked at the perfect, beautiful, happy little one who beamed brightly up at her. It was hard to believe something so wonderful came from her. All the pain and suffering and fear seemed to make sense and was a small price to pay as she gazed at the lovely creature. She started to reach up to take her but stopped drawing her hand back. 

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Adam whispered. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as Eve gently passed Dani’s daughter into her arms. Dani took her carefully with wide eyes hardly able to believe it. 

“She’s . . .” Dani began completely star struck, “She’s just so . . .” 

“She’s beautiful.” Adam said finishing her thought as he kissed her head, “Just like her mother.” A smile finally swept Dani’s face as Johanna giggled and beamed. It was clear that she knew that it was her mother’s arms that held her. There were tears in Dani’s eyes, but they were happy tears. There was a sense of relief that washed over the group seeing Dani’s response. Adam and Eve glanced at each other seeing their young vampire genuinely smile and feel joy for the first time in ages. 

“Hi there,” She whispered as Johanna happily squealed and waved her little hands causing Dani to giggle before kissing her cheek. “Johanna.” 

 

Lives to Live

Eve and Kaylee headed into town to shop at sunset as soon as it was safe for Eve. They’d also be doing a blood run for the week on the way home. “So, Jeremy and I were talking. We were thinking of having a small intimate wedding here with you guys. If you’d be okay with that I mean.” 

“Of course we would darling, that’s wonderful.” Eve said with a smile. “But what of your friends? Your family? Wouldn’t it be a bit out of the way for them?” 

Kaylee shrugged, “Neither Jeremy or me have many people. Both our parents have passed on. With our moving around and such, having to fly under the radar for the past year, and Jeremy much much longer than that. It sort of thins the heard a little bit. I have one or two people who would want to be here and my cousin will never forgive me if I don’t invite her and her husband. But for Jeremy . . . Dani is his best friend. He wants her as his ‘best man’, so to speak.” 

Eve and Adam knew that they were going to have to part ways with Kaylee and Jeremy soon. Dani was going to have to say goodbye. Not only because they would be getting married and starting their lives together, settling down, raising a family and it wasn’t fair to ask them or let them continue to isolate or endanger themselves where their own kind were concerned by staying associate with vampires. They had done so much and gone above and beyond for them over the years. It was also because they were human. Human’s aged, withered, faded and died. It was perhaps the most painful reality of caring for zombies. And watching her childhood friend grow old and die while she remained young and healthy would break her heart in a way she wouldn’t be able to simply push aside and put behind her. Neither of them could bear the thought of her going through that. 

Eve smiled and gave an understanding nod before hugging Kaylee, “Congratulations dear. Oh I’m so happy for you both.” She said genuinely excited for them. “I know the two of you are going to have a wonderful life together. When were you thinking of having the wedding?” 

“As soon as possible. Once we have everything we want and need for the wedding.” She said with an excited grin and a sparkle in her eyes. “Do you think Adam and Dani will let Johanna be our flower girl?” 

Eve smiled. It wasn’t hard to know the reason for her wanting to get married as soon as it could be arranged. Kaylee was completely taken by Johanna since the moment she was born. As an OBGYN, it wasn’t as though she was the first child the young doctor had seen; but she had gotten to take care of her, know her, love her when Dani couldn’t. She and Jeremy wanted children and were anxious to start their family. “I think they wouldn’t mind a bit.” Kaylee practically squealed in excitement grinning from ear to ear hugging Eve again. 

 

Deafening Silence

Even though Adam was beyond thankful to have his Dani back, and adored watching her with their daughter, there were certain things that hurt and infuriated him. He was doing his best to remain patient and understanding but it was getting harder. 

She wasn’t sharing a bed with him at all which was expected after what happened with Sean and what he did to her in that nightmare. Instead she’d moved into the nursery with Johanna who was rarely out of her arms during the day. The narrow twin bed she slept on was close to the crib, and she often slept with Johanna wrapped in her arms throughout the day wanting to keep her close and be certain she was safe. 

However, she was blatantly keeping Adam at a distance and using Johanna as a ‘shield’. He would try to put his arms around her or kiss her and she would slip away like sand through his fingers. She’d flat out dodged his touching her without even attempting to hide it. It hurt every time she did it and he didn’t understand why she was pulling away from him like this. The only thing he could think of that had done this was his asking her to marry him. He’d regretted it since it happened. He didn’t regret proposing, but regretted the lousy timing knowing he should have waited. Now with the way she was acting, he knew it was the wrong time and far too soon. 

He leaned on the door of the nursery in silence watching the young vampire mother gently rocking her sleeping child in her arms with slow graceful movements. Her body swayed back and forth, a soft purr rumbling in her chest happy and content to hold her little one. Dani made her way to the crib and carefully lay her down pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm. Stroking her soft tuft of dark hair a moment, she leaned down and kissed her cheek ever so softly. 

When Dani turned she saw Adam in the doorway she stepped back startled she hadn’t realized he was there. He hated that, and he’d seen her do it numerous times now. This had to stop but they couldn’t argue here because it might wake or upset Johanna. He walked up to her and even though Dani stepped back, he seized her hand and pulled her from the nursery. 

“Adam! Stop! What about Johanna?” She tried to tear her hand from his grasp but it was totally useless, he was far too strong. Adam marched her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms slamming the door behind them beyond upset. He turned looking at her in silence. Dani lowered her eyes. 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you shutting me out like this?” He demanded. 

“Johanna needs . . .” She began but Adam wouldn’t let her continue. 

“Don’t you dare use her as an excuse for behaving like this! You aren’t a single mother with no help OR her nanny. You’ve been using her to keep me at arm’s length and I’ve had enough.” His voice was stern keeping his eyes on her. “Both Eve and Kaylee are eager to help with her care but you refuse them.” 

“They took care of her when I couldn’t, Adam. But I’m better now.” She answered. Adam narrowed his eyes when she once again slid around the matter at hand. Another long uneasy silence stretched between them before Dani sighed closing her eyes as she crossed her arms gathering her thoughts. “Adam . . . I’ve never been comfortable with this set up.” 

He furrowed his brow, “Set up? What set up?” 

She bit her lip knowing he wasn’t going to like what she had to say to him. “Intruding on you and Eve’s marriage.” Adam walked towards her starting to say something but she continued, “You’re going to say I’m not but I am. And maybe with age morals tend to slip but I’m not that old yet.” She said seriously, “I know that Eve doesn’t mind and she loves me too but that doesn’t make it okay.” She paced slightly having thought about it constantly since he’d proposed. “What am I meant to tell Johanna when she asks? What kind of an example does that set for her?” 

Adam arched a brow not certain what she was talking about. “Example? What do you mean? What example?” Dani sighed rubbing her temples with her fingertips not knowing how to explain it. Adam clinched his jaw as he watched her. “You mean her father having his own ‘harem’. Is that it?” 

“I didn’t say that Adam . . .” 

“No, but it’s what you think isn’t it.” He snapped not wanting to hear an excuse. He was hurt that she would even imagine that for a second. “I was turned over 700 years ago Dani, if that was even remotely my intention then I think I would have quite a fucking sizable collection by now!!” His voice rose almost making the walls shake. “I certainly wouldn’t have spent the last decade running around multiple circles of hell to keep you safe!!” She knew she’d hurt him and her lip quivered slightly before she bit it to make it stop. Adam shook his head in disbelief, “You believe it, don’t you. You believe that because Eve was first that I’ll never value you or love you as much as her.” He shook his head in disbelief, “That is a complete lie and you know it. You KNOW it!” 

“Why can’t you just let it be Adam?! You don’t need me as a wife, you have Eve!” 

“I also don’t have to choose between you, why do you keep insisting to me that I must?” He said in frustration through grit teeth. “You were much more open and accepting of our relationship before his jealousy and greed stole you away.” 

“Adam, things are different then they were before. It isn’t just me anymore; I have to think about my little girl. I have to take into account everything I do; I have to consider how it’s going to affect her.” 

“You mean perhaps by showing her that the heart is fully capable of loving more than one person? That it doesn’t just shut down and hide away, that there is more room in an intelligent being then that?” He said seriously. Dani winced trying to come up with a response. Adam reached out taking her hands and pulling her to him looking into her eyes. “How about that her father is completely in love with her mother now and always.” His voice was a bit softer now than before. Dani looked down at their joined hands in silence. “That it was by that love that she came to be born.” He reached up smoothing his fingers through her hair pushing it back from her face where he could see her beautiful amethyst eyes. “She’s my daughter too, Dani.” He reminded her as he touched her chin turning her face up towards his. “We are going to be her teachers and role models. And she won’t stand in negative judgment of us unless you teach her that darling. Society can go hang itself. We aren’t part of society.” 

Dani was quiet taking deep breaths for several moments as Adam stroked her cheeks then down her arms. Did she want to marry him? Of course. What girl doesn’t want to dawn a wedding gown and marry the man of her dreams? The man she loved more than anyone or anything, knowing she’d never feel for anyone else the way she felt about him. “Adam.” She began in a soft whisper, “I’ve followed you wherever you have led me from the moment we met . . .” She looked up into his beautiful eyes wishing she could have just stopped there, “But I can’t this time.” Her voice broke, “I can’t marry you.” Adam clinched his jaw hearing her answer. As suspected she was far from ready for such a thing, and he’d asked far too soon. Out of panic and fear that he’d nearly lost her. Of course that wasn’t the answer he wanted and her refusal stung his heart but she simply wasn’t ready. 

“I cannot say that I’m not disappointed.” Adam admitted. He cupped her face gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, “But it’s not a requirement sweetheart. It was never intended nor meant to be an ultimatum.” He wanted her to understand that so she would stop pulling away from him like she had been. “Wife or not, you belong here in my house.” He reassured her, “With me.” 

Dani finally sighed as a huge sense of relief washed over her. It was something that had been in her mind constantly since he’d said it. She didn’t know what was going to happen or change if she refused him. Adam kissed her tenderly before pulling her against him embracing her tight in his arms. 

 

Time Out

Dani still resolved not to sleep with Adam in any way feeling awkward and perhaps fearful as well. Terrified that she would get pregnant again and she definitely wasn’t ready for that of all things.   
Adam was frustrated but he wasn’t going to press her again right now. He didn’t want to add pressure where there was already far too much. 

Eve could see they were both in pain, but as long as she was there no reconciliation was going to happen between them. But she couldn’t leave yet. Not before the wedding and not until Dani was more comfortable with caring for Johanna. She was needed here and she wasn’t going to leave them now. What they did need, was some time together and some privacy. Something that wasn’t possible in a house full of people and a newborn baby. A few days away from the house were in order. While she, Jeremy and Kaylee were there they could look after Johanna for them. It was going to take some convincing. Dani wasn’t going to be anxious about leaving her baby for any length of time but she and Adam simply needed the chance to reconnect. To find each other again after Sean had ripped them apart, forcing his way between them. 

Eve knocked on the nursery door before going in carrying a fresh glass of warm blood. She smiled seeing Dani sitting beside the crib her hand on Johanna, humming softly to their little one. She walked over handing Dani her breakfast before sitting down next to her. “Did you sleep at all today my love?” 

Dani took a drink from the glass, “I wasn’t tired.” She replied in a soft voice, “She was a little fussy.” 

Eve gave a nod looking at the little one. She had to go with Adam somewhere for a few days. Eve had to find a way to convince her to go. “She’s not a very fussy baby to be honest.” Her eyes turned towards Dani, “She’s already shown that she shares our abilities. Our bond. Our instincts.” Dani smiled softly taking another drink from her glass. “Do you think, perhaps, she’s feeling the tension and discord between her mother and father?” Eve saw Dani’s smile fade a bit when she said that. She didn’t want to use Johanna as leverage, but right now it seemed the only way to get through to her. 

“Eve.” Dani said turning her eyes away, “You know what he did.”

“Yes.” She confirmed, “And despite how you may think or feel on the subject, I encouraged it.” Dani looked at her eyes wide. “He loves you, Dani. Such feelings run deep in Adam’s soul. They aren’t just superficial passing fancies. The bond between you is far too strong. You can’t just dismiss it.” 

“I can’t marry him, Eve. He’s already married. To you!” Dani quickly quieted realizing her voice was getting louder and she looked back down at Johanna not wanting to disturb her. 

Eve could see she was still struggling feeling wrong about her feelings for Adam, the love she felt for him, having a baby with him. She still felt guilt even after all this time. “Dani,” She began reaching over and resting her hand over hers, “Trust me when I tell you that he wouldn’t have said what he said, wouldn’t have asked what he asked, or promised what he promised . . . unless he meant every world with all of his heart.” Dani bit her lip feeling a pain in her heart as her tear filled eyes turned towards Eve. “I know how much you love him Dani. How you have always loved him. There is no reason you can’t be with him. With us.” 

“Eve . . .” tears streamed from her eyes but Eve reached up and gently wiped her tears away. 

“All marriage is, is an outward declaration of what you already feel inside. Of making a promise, a vow to the one you love. There’s nothing wrong, or ‘sinful’, or shameful about it.” Dani closed her eyes as more tears fell. Eve took both her hands in hers. “You don’t have to choose now sweetheart. There’s quite a bit of time. But I want you to know and keep in your mind what it was he asked you and why. And that he did so with my blessing. Alright?” Dani nodded a little turning her eyes down. “In the meantime . . . I think you and Adam need some time alone together away from here.” 

Dani’s head jerked when she said that, “What?” She said in disbelief. “Eve . . . I can’t . . . Johanna . . .” 

“Two weeks, you go with Adam knowing Johanna is safe and well looked after by Kaylee, Jeremy, and I. No harm will come to her and we will protect her while you’re away.” Eve said seriously. Dani started to protest but Eve wouldn’t let her. “Dani, this is for you of course, but it’s also for Adam and Johanna. Sean has been exterminated but his hold on you? His mental violation and control of you still remains. He wanted to drive a wedge between you and Adam, and weeks after his death he’s succeeding in getting what he wants.” She could feel Dani tremble as she held onto her hands. “Don’t let him do this, don’t let him win.”

Dani’s eyes shifted back towards the sleeping little on in the crib taking a ragged breath. 

 

To Be Continued . . . . .

(Please rate and review!)


	29. Dark Nights - Chapter 29

Chapter Text

Turn Arounds

Johanna was almost two but she appeared to a human to be 7 or 8. She was very eager and attentive but she still didn’t speak. She could read and write, but she didn’t communicate with them in that way. She spoke by her expressions, emotions, and touch. She was extremely expressive and her meanings were always clear. There didn’t seem to be any reason for her not to speak, she was physically fine and fully capable. She simply chose not to.

Adam had started to teach her to read music, although she was very apt to play by ear. She listened and studied Adam intently if he played a song that wasn’t to advanced, and she could copy him exactly, even if he changed it more than once. It was unbelievable to see a child at such a young age with such abilities.

With the extremely large and consistent blood supply, there was no reason to teach her how to haunt. They never left the estate and zombies never came or were allowed on the property. They would have to teach her one day, but not until she was an adult at least.

Dani got the equipment to store all of the blood they received, and even though it came to them screened and ready for storage and transfusions, she tested everything before any of them drank from the supply. She made sure to stay up to date with her studies and medical journals keeping their blood testing devices upgraded whenever p[possible, and occasionally sending a few upgrades to Marlowe as well.

One evening while Dani was working in her small lab in the basement where their storage freezers were, her cell phone started to ring. She smiled seeing that it was Jeremy and picked it up, “Hey you. Adam finds out you are calling this time of night and he’s going to have a cow . . . .”

“Dani, there’s something wrong with Kaylee.” Dani’s smile vanished.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I need you to see her. They keep saying that her blood tests are clean, but we can both see that they aren’t. The results are weird, but they say nothing is wrong. She’s still sick, and getting worse not better.” He sighed, “I need you. I need your help. I know you’ll see what they don’t. What we don’t.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Adam told her under no circumstances that they were not allowed to see each other in person again. That he forbid it completely. “Send me her blood and I’ll test it.”

“Dani . . . I need to bring her to you. Or you to come to us. You’re a vampire, not just a phlebotomist. You might be able to sense something that the tests don’t say.”

She bit her lip and covered her eyes leaning against the table thinking. Adam was going to be completely furious. “Alright . . . Alright I’ll ask Eve to help me talk to Adam. How long until you can get her here?”

“We’ll be on the next flight out.” He said quickly beyond relieved that she was going to help them.

“Okay.” She said softly knowing they’d be there the following night. He thanked her again before they hung up. Dani sighed covering her face not knowing how she was going to tell Adam, but pretty certain she already knew how he was going to react.

 

Intensive Care

Needless to say, there were fireworks when Dani told them that Jeremy was bringing Kaylee because she was sick. Adam was less then pleased that she went ahead and blatantly disobeyed him like this, but with the situation being what it was . . . after they had helped them so many times, he couldn’t justify turning them away when they needed help.

When they arrived, Dani met them at the front gate with the car. They got out of the Taxi and already Dani could clearly see that Kaylee was ill. Dani helped Jeremy get their things from the Taxi moving them to the car before driving them to the house. Eve immediately came out to greet them and helped Kaylee into the house while Jeremy and Dani took in the bags to the guest room Dani had prepared for them to stay in.

Johanna stayed with Adam, not wanting her anywhere near Kaylee if she was sick with some unknown disease. He watched them out the large window of the music room as they moved into the house below.

Kaylee was beyond exhausted, she had no energy whatsoever and fell asleep almost immediately. Dani drew some blood samples and took them down to her lab starting to work. Jeremy stayed with Kaylee in their room, and eve took over watching Johanna for a while.

Adam stood at the basement door of Dani’s lab watching his young one work diligently with extreme attention, focus, and determination. Everything that made her who she was. Doing what had always made her happiest in life. Helping someone.

Her hair was clipped up off her neck but a few rouge strands framed her face. Her eyes glowed even brighter as she looked into her microscope jotting down notes as she went. With her vampire eyes, her vision was clear and flawless, and she could easily see things human’s couldn’t, even through their machines and microscopes.

He watched her for a very long time, the way she was wrapped up in her work, the intense look that crossed her face. It would have been interesting to see where things would have gone for her had she remained a zombie. He imagined that by now, she would have gotten her PHD and would be a well respected member of the medical and scientific community. Perhaps she may have discovered a cure for some horrible disease. Made a breakthrough in something that was considered hopeless. He had no doubt she certainly would have made her mark on the world. She still might, but it would have to be done anonymously. All the credit would go to a human, their name would go down in history instead of Dani’s. Just like Shakespeare’s name replaced Marlowe’s.

But, like so many women who began career driven, her priorities shifted when she became a mother. Her main focus and concern was for her family. That was what took precedence over everything else. Even her once dreams and aspirations.

Adam watched her sit back down at her desk looking into the microscope once again. She had a pen tucked in her hair behind her ear and more than likely she’d forgotten that it was even there as she was using another to write. The truth was that he enjoyed seeing her this way. Doing what she loved more than anything. Something at the core of her soul seemed to be glowing, vibrant, she positively shined. And it was beautiful to behold.

He moved closer slowly circling behind her never taking his eyes from her beautiful form. Silently he stepped behind her curiously looking at the work she was doing. To his eyes it looked like Malay of numbers and letters making up a black hole of gibberish. Yet it all seemed to make perfect since to Dani as she added to it.

Wrapping his arms tight around her holding as his chin rested on Dani’s shoulder breathing in her intoxicating scent. Dani could feel him rub against her backside, quite apparently having become rather aroused. He pressed a bit harder, his hips shifting slightly against her, closing his eyes and burying his face into her neck, nibbling her soft flesh with his fangs. He could devour her completely at this moment. She was so beautiful, brilliant, and smelled delicious.

“Adam . . .” She said shrugging him off a bit, “Not really a good time for fooling around. Ya know?” Dani looked back into the microscope. “I need to find out what’s making Kaylee sick before she gets worse.”

She was right, and Adam wasn’t sure what come over him like that. Of course it was in inappropriate time for that sort of activity. He clenched his jaw trying to pull it together before stepping beside her, “So what is it. Have you seen it before?”

Dani shook her head as she made another note, “No. And I’m thinking that no one else has either.”

“How is that possible? Have they been traveling out of the country? Humans don’t have to consume blood to survive.” He said furrowing his brow.

“Jeremy says that they haven’t, but at the same time they both work in the medical field. They’re exposed to all sorts of things day in and day out. Someone could have been sick showing no symptoms, someone could have been a carrier and Kaylee’s body simply can’t fight it.” She tossed down her pen and sat back with a sigh rubbing her face in frustration. “She’s so tired and weak, it’s going to be rough on her to do more tests. But we don’t have much of a choice.”

Adam’s eyes glared at Dani when she said that. She’d already made use of all the equipment they had on the property. ‘More testing’, could only mean one thing. “No.” He said sternly.

“Adam, we have to know what other effects this is having on her body. It can’t just be her blood alone.” Dani countered.

“You are NOT leaving this property, do you hear me? It’s bad enough that I let you bring them here in the first place. You certainly aren’t going to leave it with them. I don’t care what the matter, situation, or circumstance.” She started to say something else but he leaned closer, his eyes flashing not willing to argue about this with her. “I said NO!” He growled. Dani’s heart sank feeling like it was a smack in the face the way he had just talked to her. She turned her eyes away not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

After a moment she took a breath daring to speak again, “They risked their lives for me, Adam. For us. Kaylee didn’t even know me and still she helped.” Dani’s eyes turned up to his, “Now it’s my turn to help them. They put themselves on the line for my sake. I need to do the same for them. I want to.”

“And perhaps at one time I may have allowed it. Except now you have our daughter to think about. A daughter who needs her mother as she is the first of her kind. You can’t just sacrifice yourself or risk your life for what you might think is a good cause, no matter what it is. Now, she must be your first concern before everything . . .everyone else.” He said seriously.

“But Kaylee . . .” Dani whispered with tears streaming down her face.

“We will do what we can to help Kaylee. But not at the risk of your life, or Johanna’s.” He said seriously. “For once, you are going to listen and obey me. These rules exist for a reason, Dani. You will abide by them.”

 

Midday

Jeremy stay with Kaylee while Dani remained down in her lab doing what she could, whatever she could with what little she had access to. Eve put Johanna to sleep in the nursery before walking to the other side of the house where the occupied guest room was. Adam was standing outside the door in the shadowed hallway watching as Jeremy sat with his wife, holding her hand tight in both of his fearing that no matter how hard he held onto it, she was going to slip through his fingers. Eve walked up beside him and wrapped her arm around his resting her head against Adam’s shoulder in silence as they watched the scene.

“You realize that we will have to make a hospital run tonight.” Eve said softly so only Adam could hear. Adam already had a feeling that was going to be the case. Since he wouldn’t let Dani or Johanna off the property, it would be up to him and Eve to get what was needed. “She’ll need medicines, we’ll need more supplies if we are to care for her properly.”

“She’s a zombie, she can get help from any hospital in the world.” He growled in an annoyed tone. “They don’t need to be here.”

“Adam. They already know that the zombie’s cannot help them. Jeremy brought her here as a last resort, you know he doesn’t want to risk Dani or Johanna’s lives anymore then we do. But because of our . . . somewhat turbulent history as long as we’ve known him, Kaylee is the only real friend and family he has left. As much as they care for each other, he and Dani aren’t the same species anymore and he and Kaylee have shared so much. More than most zombies do in a lifetime.” She looked up at her husband, “They need our help my love.”

He still didn’t approve of it, he wanted them to go away. If Kaylee was going to die anyway, then why in the hell couldn’t she do it somewhere else? Somewhere far away from them. He clinched his jaw again with a sigh knowing that he didn’t have much of a choice with both Dani and Eve determined to help them.

 

Hospital Adventures

“Jeremy.” Eve said knowing he hadn’t slept very much and was a little frazzled. “Stay with us.” She said wrapping her hand around his arm and pulling him in the same direction. “Adam has done this a thousand times, and you know your way around a medical facility. The sooner we can collect what’s on this list, the sooner we can back.” She whispered. “Just, don’t wonder off.”

Adam had looked up the hospital on the computer before they left and got a layout of the place, but after late hours, certain parts of the hospital were locked down for the night. They needed Jeremy’s expertise. Jeremy looked a bit distraught and Adam gave Eve a look. He had told her that they should have just gone without him, but Jeremy insisted on going with them.

“Can you open this door?” Eve asked as Adam kept watch to make sure no one was going to walk by or alert hospital security. Jeremy gave a tired nod and reached in his pocket taking out a device that he’d brought with him. Eve looked the other way down the hall while he worked his magic.

He slid the card at the end of the cord through the reader, before punching in a few commands and then sliding it again. At first the light remained red as though the machine was thinking about it, but then it clicked over to green unlocking the door and allowing them access to the medicines storage room. They slipped inside and immediately closed the door back. Adam stayed next to the door to keep watch as Jeremy and Eve went to work collecting the medications that were on the list that Dani had given them with any supplies that they might possibly need.

 

Reacquainted

Kaylee’s eyes opened showing that she was still exhausted. She smiled softly when she saw Dani taking her vitals after having taken another blood sample from her. “Just like a vampire, isn’t it. Stealing your blood while you sleep.” Dani said softly with half a smile at the irony.

“It’s alright. I did the same and worse to you when you were sleeping. But I wouldn’t advise drinking from mine . . . not now.” She cautioned closing her eyes laying her head back. Dani felt a twinge in her chest seeing how ill she was. Her eyes moved to the ring on Kaylee’s hand that Jeremy had placed there at their wedding. He loved her so very much. Kaylee’s eyes opened looking up at her again as Dani took off the stethoscope and the pressure cuff putting them aside.

“Jeremy will be back soon. Eve and Adam took him to the hospital to get what we need. Hopefully with some stuff that I think will make you feel better.” To be honest Dani wasn’t sure, but they had to do something. Even if at worse, that something was making her comfortable.

Kaylee started to respond but stopped looking towards the door way. A smile swept her face seeing two small amethyst eyes peeking around the corner looking towards her. Dani looked over seeing her little girl curiously looking into the room. Dani held up her hand letting Johanna know it was okay to come into the room. She hesitated a moment before she hurried around the door and hopped up into Dani’s arms. “Oh, she’s gotten so big.” Kaylee said excited to see her niece. Dani smiled a little seeing Johanna’s eyes on Kaylee curiously. She kissed her cheek stroking her dark hair that matched Adam’s. Eve had braided her long beautiful locks into a crown around her head and it cascaded in curls down her back. Kaylee started to sit up, and instantly Dani sat Johanna down on the bed next to her before helping Kaylee putting a few pillows behind her back. “Has she spoken yet? Said anything?”

“Not verbally, no. She can, she just . . . doesn’t.” Dani said picking up her little one onto her lap. “Do you remember your Aunt Kaylee?” She asked softly in Johanna’s ear. The little girl continued to study Kaylee for several quiet moments. Kaylee’s smile dimmed a little even though she knew it was unlikely for the little one to recall her from the first few months of her life when she was a newborn. But a small smile appeared on Johanna’s lips and she wrapped her arms around Kaylee giving her a tight hug, her head resting to her shoulder. Kaylee’s eyes lit up as she hugged her back.

“She does remember me.” Kaylee said in excited astonishment. “She really does.” She laughed a little holding the young one a bit tighter.

Dani smiled softly, “She’s so intelligent Kaylee.” Dani confessed. “She plays music with Adam. Eve has even taught her how to read and write. It’s absolutely unbelievable.” Dani reached over stroking the little ones head again. Kaylee leaned Johanna back just enough so she could look at her face.

“She’s so beautiful.” She admired. “You look so much like your mom, honey.” Kaylee smiled touching the child’s cheek. “And there’s a bit of your daddy in there too. Right here.” She said indicating her cheekbones that were a match to Adam’s exactly.

Johanna studied Kaylee curiously, taking her hand and looking at her fingers and palm. Her eyes returned to Kaylee’s face as she held it against her cheek. Then she turned to her mother holding Kaylee’s hand out to Dani with a look of confusion on her face, raising Kaylee’s hand to Dani’s cool cheek. Her hands were warm. Kaylee was running a fever so her hands were even warmer then they usually would be.

Dani held Kaylee’s hand for a minute, “Aunt Kaylee isn’t felling very well right now.” She tried to explain as clearly as possible. “She has a fever.”

Johanna’s hand took Kaylee’s back as she looked at it, turning it over holding it between her tiny fingers. Then her eyes looked up at Kaylee once more, and she reached up touching her lips, looking at her teeth finding that her mouth was different from her own, and her parents. She touched her own teeth, her finger against her sharp elongated canines, before touching Kaylee’s human teeth again. “Her teeth retract now?” Kaylee asked Dani curiously.

“Yes. But the only thing she’s ever bitten into is a bag of 0-.” She said still stroking Johanna’s hair. “There’s no need to teach her what they’re for. She doesn’t have to hunt like she would if this were the 1800’s.” Kaylee knew there was a distinct danger that she had been warned about when Johanna was born that to a young vampire, she was basically a cheeseburger. But Johanna didn’t seem the slightest bit interested in tasting Kaylee. She was just curious to find her different then herself. She hadn’t seen a zombie since Jeremy and Kaylee left and now that she had matured a little more, she noticed the differences between them.

“You do have to teach her that we aren’t the same though.” Kaylee said looking at Dani.

“I know. But we’re cut off from the world right now Kaylee. Why burden her with the ugly side of things when it isn’t necessary yet? You and I know how much this world sucks, but . . . I’d like her to keep her innocence as long as possible before we have to ruin it. She doesn’t have to know right now.” Dani wasn’t looking forward to the day when they would have to teach her all those things. “Besides, there’s no shortage of food for us these days. It’s not like she has to go out and find it herself to survive.”

Kaylee gave a nod being able to understand that. She smiled again admiring how lovely the little girl was. “She’s so beautiful. It’s hard to believe she’s only 2. I mean . . . her eyes are much older then that, and physically . . . so much more mature then a human would be.” She said in awe.

Dani smiled, “Yup. She’s full of surprises.” She kissed Johanna’s head again, “Daddy will be home soon Johanna, go watch for them at the window, okay?” Johanna gave a nod and hugged Kaylee one more time before hopping down from the bed and hurrying out of the room heading for the music room. Kaylee and Dani both giggled a little in delight. “You should see the look on Adam’s face when he hears me say ‘daddy’. I think he still feels strange about it.”

“I think a lot of men do. I know that Jeremy is anxious to have little ones calling him Daddy.” Kaylee said softly her eyes turning down. Dani knew she was worried, they were all worried. She reached out taking Kaylee’s hands.

“And you’ll have them.” She said seriously, “I’m going to find out what’s wrong and I’m going to fix it. I promise.” She vowed wanting to put Kaylee’s mind at ease. “You need to rest.” She stood taking the pillows from behind Kaylee and settling her back in comfortably on the bed. “As soon as we get some fluids into you, I think you’ll be able to rest better.” She said sincerely. “You’re so dehydrated.” Dani touched her face feeling how clammy she was to the touch. “Can you drink a little?”

Kaylee shook her head, “I don’t want to. The water, it upsets my stomach.” She admitted. Dani gave a nod as Jeremy had already told her she’d been vomiting everything, even water.

“As soon as they get back . . . we’ll get you feeling better.” Dani said sincerely resting her hand over Kaylee’s warm one. “Try to get some rest, okay?” Kaylee nodded without argument feeling exhausted with just speaking with Johanna and Dani for a few moments. Dani had a ill feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t quite shake. As much as puzzles fascinated her, as much as she liked to solve them, she didn’t like such high stakes such as friends lives hanging in the balance.

 

Time is Ticking Away

Eve was fixing supper for the four of them while Dani worked diligently in the lab. Eve didn’t say anything at first not wanting to disturb the young woman’s concentration. However she could feel Dani’s anxiety coming off of her in tidal waves. Walking over she set Dani’s glass down next to her before she rested her hand on her back. “Are you alright love?” She questioned.

“No.” Dani snapped rubbing her eyes a little. Realizing she’d just been snippy with Eve she took a breath and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“She’s improving isn’t she? As soon as you and Jeremy started the IV with the medications and fluids, her temperature went down and she could rest. Her color is improving too.” Eve pointed out.

“Sticking plasters.” She cradled her head in her hands, “Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes.” She said quoting one of her favorite songs she heard on the radio. Probably because it was about ‘bad blood’ and it caught her attention when she heard it playing. “Jeremy says that the anti-nausea medication is helping and she’s even been able to eat and drink without throwing it back up. That will keep her from declining so fast, but . . .” Dani shook her head, “Of all the people in the world this weird ass thing had to attack, why did it have to be her?”

“We can’t choose who gets sick or with what. Of course we wouldn’t want anyone to be ill ever, but it happens sometimes darling.” Eve said knowing that pointing out the obvious wasn’t going to comfort her or make her feel any better. “Kaylee and Jeremy know that you’re doing your best. And that’s all you can do.”

“I have to be able to do more.” Dani said reaching over opening one of the folders that she had set aside. Eve furrowed her brow looking over her shoulder.

“Dani, what are you up to? Why does that look like the file that you keep on us?” She questioned.

She hesitated a moment, “I have a theory.” She started, “But . . . it’s a long shot and kind of dangerous.”

Eve reached over and took the folder away from Dani closing it tight. “No.”

“Eve . . . .”

“No, and I shall not repeat myself on this. Adam and I agreed some time ago that neither Jeremy nor Kaylee would ever be turned for any reason. This is not a life they want, Dani. They have plans, and dreams, and goals that they want for themselves and their families that they will never have the chance to achieve as vampires. Jeremy himself told you that he didn’t want to be turned after watching everything that you’ve gone through, the limitations we face of having to survive in a zombie’s world. I can’t imagine that Kaylee feels any differently.” She said in a stern tone.

“I’m not talking about turning them Eve, I’m talking about helping Kaylee get better.” Dani countered reaching out and taking the folder back, “We heal within moments of being hurt. My healing varies but yours and Adam’s have always been consistent. If I can just figure out what it is that affects self healing then I can synthesize a copy and use it to treat Kaylee’s illness. The Ransack Corporation already started the research, I just have to connect the dots and finish it. It could help her body heal itself on its own.”

“You can’t play with this, Dani. Not here, not right now. If you’re wrong, if you try and give her a serum made from the elements in our blood, it could leave her somewhere far worse than death. Far worse than hell. Like what such experimentation did to Sean. Do you really want that for your friend?” Eve demanded. Dani felt a knot in her throat, never having Eve speak to her in such a way before. It hurt. Eve wrapped her arms around Dani and hugged her tight, “Sweetheart, I know you’re scared. Mortality . . . is simply part of human life.” She kissed her cheek, “You must do what you can within reason. Even if all you can do is make her comfortable.”

 

Treatments

Dani pushed the medication into Kaylee’s IV, and you could immediately see her seem to relax. It took the pain away and allowed her to rest comfortably. Jeremy sighed in relief, “It’s working. Alright, do you see?” Dani half smiled before putting down the syringe and taking Kaylee’s wrist as she took her pulse and blood pressure. Jeremy’s smile dimmed somewhat, “What’s wrong?”

Dani sighed and shook her head, “I don’t know if this is going to work or not Jeremy. I still don’t know what it is that’s making her sick. If it’s an outside element or . . . or her body fighting itself.” She looked at her friend, “I’m trying Jeremy, and I’m doing everything I can. I promise.”

Jeremy’s eyes turned down and he gave a nod knowing she was doing everything she could. Reaching over he took Kaylee’s hand in his holding it tight so he knew she was there. “I know we aren’t supposed to but . . . Kaylee keeps a picture of Johanna in her wallet. Only one at a time, and usually whatever the most recent picture is that you send us. I know Adam would be angry but . . . we’re sort of family. You know?” Dani gave a nod understanding as her eyes turned back to Kaylee. “We were going to start trying for our own. Now that the business has taken off and we’re making much more money than we ever did in the medical profession. No worries about paying bills, or maternity leave, or stuff like that when you own your own business. It seemed like the perfect time.”

She smiled a little, “I thought you guys were going to start right away. As soon as you were married.”

“We did . . . well . . . we were but, we had to go see a specialist.” Dani furrowed her brow not having heard about this before now, “Things didn’t seem to be working like they were meant to, and we wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“What did they find out?” Dani asked curiously.

“Nothing really. I mean, they said all my tests came back positive, and Kaylee had a slight variation in hers but they said it could be corrected.” Dani’s eyes snapped back to him. “What?”

“What readings? What variation?” She asked quickly. Jeremy sighed and took out his phone punching up the e-mail they had gotten with their test results that gave them the news. Dani took it quickly scrolling through the message.

“It’s common, they said that the treatment for it had a 75% effectiveness for women Kaylee’s age.” He explained. Dani had read some medical journals about this condition rather recently. She stood from the bed.

“What has she been taking for it Jeremy?” She demanded. “Where was she getting it?” Jeremy furrowed his brow before going to get her medicine case out of her things. Finding the bottle of her meds she was given he read the label.

“It doesn’t have a name.” He said taking it over to Dani, “Just a number.” Dani took the bottle looking at it before opening it and shaking the purple pills out into her hand.

“Shit!” She said dropping the bottle and quickly hurrying over and unhooking Kaylee from the IV. Hearing the slight commotion, Adam and Eve soon appeared at the bedroom door. “You are both medical professionals, you knew I was going to be treating her with medication why the hell didn’t you tell me what she was taking!”

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Eve asked hurrying over.

“Kaylee’s taking experimental fertility drugs. They aren’t officially on the market yet, they’re still in human trials.” Dani said quickly pulling out a syringe and filling it with medication, “I have to counteract what I’ve been giving her otherwise her heart is going to stop and we’re not going to be able to get it to start again.”

“That’s her field, why would she do that?” Eve asked looking to Jeremy for an answer.

“I don’t know! She never said that the medicine she was taking was experimental, I assumed that it was something that had been proven safe and effective!” He said in horror running his hands through his hair as Eve helped assist Dani however possible. “I didn’t even know she was in a clinical trial.”

Adam stayed at the door holding Johanna’s hand not letting her go any further into the room as they watched. “She should have stopped taking them as soon as she realized that they were having adverse side effects.” Dani pushed another medication through, “In rare cases, these meds have been known to cause a blood disease where the red blood cells start attacking the body. Like leukemia does with white blood cells attacking the body. This is like it’s polar opposite.”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide as he watched Dani work. She was moving incredibly fast he almost couldn’t see her. “What do you need?” Eve asked her.

“She needs a full transfusion, right now.” Her eyes turned to Adam, “Adam her blood type is A-, we have full stores from the delivery the day before yesterday we need at least 8 pints.” Adam disappeared with Johanna to go and get what Dani asked for. “Even as sick as she’s been she’s still been managing to take this crap?!” She explained. Jeremy just shook his head at a lost not knowing what to say or how to feel. Dani and Eve continued to work trying to give her what help they could.

 

Waiting Game

Dani sat in the lab, every light turned out as she stared at nothing. Eve was with Jeremy and Kaylee, and Adam put Johanna to bed. Then he came back down to the basement to find Dani sitting in the dark. He could feel how upset she was from the other side of the house. He stepped in the room not saying anything but Dani could feel that he was there, and why.

“This . . . this was stupid of her. Why in the hell would she be so stupid? She knew better.” She said not turning her eyes towards him.

“Can you help her. Undo the damage.” He questioned.

She didn’t answer right away as though she didn’t want to know the answer herself. “She could wake up in an hour.” Her eyes turned downwards, “She might not wake up at all.”

Adam walked up beside her studying her face which clearly gave a picture of the sorrow and anger she was feeling about the entire situation. Taking her hand he pulled her up from the chair and she instantly melted into his arms as he hugged her close. Dani choked back the tears swallowing the knot in her throat wanting to cry and scream and rage all at the same time. Adam just held her tighter letting her cry if she needed too, or just hold her if that was what she wanted.

“The clinical trials were dangerous enough to warrant a $600 check twice a month. Kaylee knows that the higher the fee, the higher the risk. What was she thinking? Why would she do this? She’s not barren; it was just a slight hormone deficiency. She didn’t need a fertility treatment of any kind much less a highly experimental and dangerous one.” She said burying her face in his chest.

“I don’t know sweetheart.” Adam stroked her hair gently to calm her feeling the way her body was shaking against him. “Zombies do some strange things sometimes. You’d imagine they would be more careful with their fragile bodies, their mortalities.” He shook his head, “I don’t know.”

She opened her eyes and took a breath reaching up and drying the tears from her eyes before she looked at Adam. “If she wakes up . . . . Adam it’s going to take time for her to recover from this.” He clinched his jaw already knowing what she was about to say and he was less than happy about it. “They have to be allowed to stay here . . . I have to help her get better. All that garbage has got to get out of her system and she may need more than one transfusion.”

“Dani, there is a reason that we said no more contact with them. Not to mention why we said zombie’s were forbidden on the property. Johanna.” He said seriously.

“But they aren’t going to tell anyone about her, Adam. There aren’t any safer zombies to have around her . . .” She began but Adam wouldn’t let her continue.

“Except it isn’t just for Johanna’s safety it’s for theirs as well!” He said in a loud and stern voice. Dani closed her mouth looking at him furrowing her brow. He shook his head before taking her by the shoulders. “Johanna hasn’t been around any zombies since we parted company with Kaylee and Jeremy. She was still just a baby the last time they were with us, but she has some size now. She’s the first pure blood vampire to ever exist and her instincts will be just as strong if not stronger to feed. Johanna can hear their heartbeats, smell the hot blood coursing through their veins. She could attack them, she doesn’t know any better and certainly won’t have any self control to try and restrain herself to keep from draining every last drop, from causing them pain, from killing them. She doesn’t know how.” Dani started to say something but Adam continued, “Do you really want them to be the zombies she learns that lesson on? Do you?” Dani looked in to his eyes never having considered this before now.

“She saw Kaylee already. She remembers her from when she was a baby and they looked after her while I was sick. Johanna hugged her and showed no interest in feeding from her.” She said in a nervous voice.

“When you let her into the guest room with you and Kaylee, she had just fed hadn’t she. She wasn’t even peckish to want to feed because we give her far more then she needs. We’ve seen to it that she doesn’t have to know hunger, but . . . she might one day.” Adam explained. Dani closed her eyes as her head dropped already knowing they were going to have to teach her how to hunt one day. She herself hadn’t fully learned, they always had access to blood. Even when she was captured they kept her well fed. There were only two lives she had taken in her entire existence. The first was William, and the second was Sean. She didn’t hunt them, she killed them because they had to die and there was no one else to do it, not because she was hungry. “She’s a child, and she’s at an age now that no matter how we try we aren’t going to be able to know where she is every second of every day.” He raised his hand towards the doorway. “Which is why she’s out of bed instead of sleeping as I’d left her.” Dani looked over seeing Johanna peeking around the corner.

“Oh, honey.” She turned opening her arms and Johanna ran in leaping into her embrace as Dani picked her up. “You should be sleeping, why are you out of bed?”

“Because she feels how upset you are, just as I do. She has to contend with all of our emotions, not just her own.” He reached up stroking her head gently. “She’s more sensitive to such things than anyone I’ve ever met. She has such strong empathy . . . living in this house must be hell.”

Johanna nuzzled her face into Dani’s neck wanting to make her mother feel better however she could. “I’m probably the worst of all of us, I’m sorry baby.” She apologized.

Adam couldn’t hide the small smile seeing mother and daughter together like this. His beautiful Dani and his beautiful Johanna. They looked so much alike, especially when they were side by side like this. “You are the best chance Kaylee has if she’s going to get better, Dani.” He reassured her sweeping her hair back from her face over her shoulder. “Her sickness was of her foolishness, not yours.” As true as that might have been, it still hurt her heart that she was in such dire circumstances seeing how it was hurting Jeremy as well.

 

Chastising

Dani sat in silence beside Kaylee as she took her pulse, pressure and temperature in deafening silence. Kaylee knew she was angry and could hardly blame her. “Dani,” She finally said breaking the silence, “I know you’re mad, having to break Adam’s rule to bring me here and all . . .”

“How stupid could you be?” Dani snapped as though she’d broken the leash that had been keeping her quiet. “Drugs that were still in clinical trials? Are you fucking kidding me!?! You knew how dangerous it was before you got involved, when they went over the list of possible side effects THOSE didn’t give you pause!?” She said unable to keep her voice down. “What in the hell were you thinking, Kaylee?”

“I know! I know . . . .I just . . . . it’s hard to . . .” Kaylee shook her head taking a breath feeling foolish finding out that it had been the reason for her sickness. “I just got nervous.” Dani waited to hear what she had to say. “I wanted kids so much, and . . . I’ve read studies and medical journals too. I mean, I’m in my 30’s now and fertility decreases with age, not to mention the number of women going into early menopause these days. Jeremy is just as anxious as I am to be a parent, I didn’t want to disappoint him.”

“Yeah, Jeremy wants to be father and he’d be an excellent Dad. I always knew that he would be, he’s so great with kids. But as much as he wants to have kids, he doesn’t want to be a widower.” Dani said seriously. “I honestly don’t believe there’s any reason you can’t get pregnant, you were lucky we caught this when we did and stopped you from taking that garbage and got it out of your system. But even if for some reason you couldn’t have kids that were biologically yours, there’s adoption. There’s surrogacy. There are a million options out there that don’t endanger your life. Now that we have a thriving business we’ve invested in, you have the money to do it with.”

“I know that too.” She said softly shaking her head, “I don’t know why I did what I did I just . . . was so impatient and so worried.” Kaylee rubbed her eyes before looking at Dani again, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize too Kaylee and you know it.” She answered seriously. “Because you didn’t just endanger your life, you lied to him. You kept this whole thing hidden from him, and if he hadn’t brought you here he’d be making arrangements for your funeral and not understanding why.” Kaylee nodded as she and Jeremy hadn’t talked yet. Jeremy was exhausted and as soon as he found out Kaylee was going to be alright and was in good hands, his body simply demanded sleep and didn’t give him a choice.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)


	30. Dark Nights - Chapter 30

Cross Roads

Adam looked at Dani as she lay in her bed. She was ill, she was in pain, allowing herself to starve and suffer because of her anger and stubbornness winning out over her good sense. Every since he had given his consent for Eve to take Johanna on her first trip to Europe while he and Dani remained behind, she avoided him completely. 

She was in shock, she was angry, and it seemed Johanna and Eve hatched the plan, and Eve and Adam decided that Johanna would accompany Eve, and Dani would stay behind with Adam was what was best. Leaving Dani to be informed of what was happening, not having any say in the matter whatsoever. 

Since they left, she’d had no contact whatsoever much less any affection of any kind. Although other vampires could go great lengths of time without physical contact, years even, Dani had always been unique. She required more than others, especially affection. The longer she went without it, the more her health declined. The faster she faded becoming more and more ill. 

Dani was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Adam couldn’t be sure if she knew he was there as she writhed in agony. Her reasons, desires, anger, hesitation, apprehension, all of it was irrelevant now. He couldn’t let this continue. Dani was his, and he promised he would care for her. Whatever it took. 

Clinching his jaw and steeling his nerves, he closed his eyes a moment before opening them. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side. Moving closer to her he reached out and gently lay his hand over her eyes. Her entire body tensed at the feel of contact. 

Adam felt a knot in his throat seeing how hungry she was. Gently his fingertips began to stroke her features. Her face turned into his palm nuzzling his hand. 

A quiet rumbling purr began deep inside of her chest as he cupped her face in his hands stroking her cheek with his thumbs. It felt like an eternity since he could touch her. “Baby.” He breathed resting his forehead against hers just breathing her in. He missed her so very much. His fingertips moved down her neck, his hands moved down and unbuttoned he blouse of her pajama blouse. He gingerly opened her shirt revealing her beautiful yet sickly grey body. She was well nourished with blood, but being a vampire that could have children, it was apparent blood wasn’t the main or most important part of her nutrition. 

Adam lay his hands over her chest and abdomen before slowly, moving them over every inch of her. She breathed deeply, breathing easier as her body started to relax beneath his touch. “Why do you do this to yourself?” He said seeing bruising on her sides where she’d thrashed against the wall, desperate to be touched but locking herself away rather than coming to him for what she desperately needed. Adam’s eyes moved to her wrist which had become bloody, having handcuffed herself to the wall in case her feral needs and desires overtook her. Reaching up he ripped it off the wall, before breaking the cuff and tossing it to the floor. Wrapping his hands around her wounded wrist he gently kissed them. 

He slipped his hand beneath her unhooking her bra before slipping it from her feeling her beautiful plump breasts from their confines. Within moments he removed the rest of her clothing, baring her body to him completely. 

Adam crawled up onto the bed, and straddled Dani’s thighs. His hands lovingly moving over her. He massaged her breasts, kissing her chest, her neck, her shoulders. He lay over her, pressing the length of her body against his, wrapping her in his arms, entwining their bodies together holding her tight against him, kissing her face and ears, across her forehead. 

He started to kiss her lips but stopped. Adam’s mouth hovered just over hers. There was a line here, a line he didn’t want to cross although there wasn’t much choice left. She was beyond the point of being able to just stand back and let her choose. Her health had slipped to far back and it was going to take more than simple cuddles and surface kisses to help her regain her strength. 

The vampire clinched his jaw, steeling his determination. “Forgive me.” He whispered. “For letting things get so bad between us.” He held her tighter, “For allowing us to drift so far apart from each other.” HE clinched his jaw again, “I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I do now. I can’t lose you Dani, because I love you so very much. I need you, to stay with me. To raise our daughter, to watch her grow, to be part of her family.” He nuzzled her face with his own, “To be my bride . . . when you finally see we were meant to be together.” 

A knot tensed in his throat, as he placed a tender kiss to her soft lips. Wishing she was conscious enough, aware enough to kiss him back. And to want to if she could. 

He hated this, he hated doing this after everything Sean had done to her. When he would fill her full of drugs, render her unconscious, helpless, vulnerable. Then he violated her, took her, raped her over and over again. He was a monster, who confused love and lust, twisting his infatuation into perverse obsession. Something that still haunted her, even now years after his death. “I’m sorry darling.” HE slipped his hand between her knees spreading her thighs open as he moved to lay between them rolling their bodies to entwine as he embraced her tight. “I’m sorry my love.” He rested his face to hers as he slowly pushed his hard member deep inside her slick secret entrance. Physically, it was pure bliss to be inside her again. Emotionally, it felt like a stake through his heart. 

Tears escaped his eyes as he kept pace determined to care for her as he had been neglecting to do. As he had promised her he would do, yet realized he had been breaking his promise for far too long. After an hour and 26 minutes of making love to her body, Dani became to wake. It was like she was surfacing from deep underwater. Her eyes opened as she gasped for air. 

Adam cupped her face looking into her eyes, having been terrified she had slipped too far when it was taking so very long and she hadn’t responded. “Baby?” He said when her shining Amethyst eyes showed recognition of him. He was so thankful having started to fear she was slipping through his fingers. 

Dani looked into his eyes as tears formed, aware of what was happening, and aware of what he had been going through. “Oh Adam.” She whispered wrapping her arms around him hugging tight as she cried. 

“I know, it’s alright. Everything is going to be okay now.” He comforted her finding her lips and kissing her gratefully, thankful she was getting better. 

Now his movements and efforts changed. They kissed a few moments. Deep, passionate, loving, and full of longing and growing more aroused. Dani had missed him so very much. But her greatest strength was also her greatest downfall. Her determination and stubbornness. 

They looked into each other’s eyes a moment, giving each other silent permission to continue. To let themselves open to each other again. To explore one another, and become truly intimate as they were meant to again at last. 

Slowly, they kissed a deep passionate kiss much like the first kiss to people who cared and loved each other. It filled them both with a feeling of pleasure, joy, and warm safety. They had been without it for so long, they had started to forget what it was like to have such a wonderful fulfilling feeling once again. The love they had, they shared. So rare, so very precious, so singular and unique. 

Reconnecting 

Adam held her in his arms, his hand stroking slowly down the length of her body over and over again. She was well nourished again and resting peacefully now. They had been making love to each other for almost three days and enjoying exchanging loving affection with each other. Sharking such deep intimacy reserved to share with one another alone. 

Hugging her close, Adam nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her delicious familiar scent once more. “Are you awake my love?” Adam whispered. 

A smile swept his face before her eyes opened and she snuggled more into his embrace. “IF you want me to be, I am.” She whispered. 

“Can I taste you?” He requested. “It’s been so very long.” He said sweeping her hair from her face, back over her shoulder pacing gentle hungry kisses to her skin. 

Dani thought for a moment before she turned her head to the side giving him better access, granting him permission. Adam’s body shuddered in anxious anticipation. His lips finding the spot between her shoulder and throat. Choosing his favorite spot that they both always enjoyed before. His arms tightened around her as he licked his lips pressing his razor sharp fangs to her skin. At once he sunk his teeth deep into her flesh, her crimson sweet blood flooded his mouth. He moaned at the delicious taste, lost from him for far too long. 

Dani’s eyes rolled back as her hand slid into Adam’s hair turning her head a bit more to the side. Her body writhed in pure pleasure. He drank deep, withdrawing his fangs his skin was buzzing, his eyes glowing bright. She raised her head and he captured her lips devouring them, his own coated with her crimson blood. 

He moved to his knees pulling her up against him cradling her head, as he held up his arm over her mouth inviting her to taste his essence. Dani’s hands wrapped around his wrist and forearm, her eyes looking into his as her tongue ran across his skin. A surge of pleasure ran through him as she sunk her teeth into his flesh. 

Within moments they were lost in animalistic passions as they ravaged each other, their own blood mingling with each kiss. 

Home Again

Adam and Dani lay in each other’s arms, looking into each other’s eyes. Adam caressed her cheek, “It’s been a long time since you’ve let me touch you this way.” He said in a gentle voice. 

“I didn’t feel . . .” She paused turning her eyes away a moment, “I . . . didn’t feel like . . . I could let you.” Adam furrowed his brow not understanding. “I know you were ready to forgive me as soon as you and Eve brought me out of that coma.” He started to correct her misconception she’d done something that needed forgiveness, “Wait, Adam. Please?” She asked him to let her finish and he quieted. “I forgot everything. I forgot Eve . . . Jeremy . . . Johanna . . . you. Everything that was important to me. Everything and everyone I loved. Making it so easy for him to fill my head with his fantasy. I betrayed you by letting go of you. It’s how he found me. Was able to take me.” Tears filled her eyes. “I knew the baby was coming, I knew it was Ava and her friends who stole me and tortured me. I fell into a fugue state. It’s when the mind runs away because it candle handle what’s going on. I abandoned you. Our family.” 

“Dani. I know what a psychological fugue state is. It was one of my favorite things to study. Trying to understand why zombies are so . . .” His voice trailed off. They all knew his opinion on the human race. He didn’t need to launch into a rant right now. “Such a state results from extreme trauma. Darling . . . you’ve been through not one but dozens of traumas throughout your life. When Johanna was born, it wasn’t just one it was a convergence of horrors. You were already long overdue for a breakdown.” He cupped her face gently, “No one can be expected to face all of these things with impossible inner strength. No one, nothing is designed to be indestructible. The fact that you have gone through everything you have in your lifetime and yet somehow you are still my Dani? Boasts an inner strength no creature could hope to have. You still love others, have others best interest at heart, have some much compassion and understanding.” His head moved a little closer to hers on the pillow. “You needed an escape, Dani. You needed rest. But instead of finding a haven . . . someone took that moment to steal you away and you experienced an even worse trauma then before.” He shook his head, “You didn’t abandon me, or Eve, or Johanna. Your strength failed for a moment Dani . . . you were taken from us.” 

Tears flooded from her eyes as she looked into his. “I didn’t want to be.” Adam kissed her softly gathering her in his arms embracing her tight. “God, Adam I was stuck in that nightmare and I couldn’t wake up. I couldn’t find you. Every time he touched me I knew it was wrong, he was wrong, and I couldn’t wake up!” She cried. 

At last she was talking to him about what had happened. Opening up, instead of trying to push it down and keep it inside. “It wasn’t your fault Dani.” He breathed holding her close, “He was too strong for any of us to fight that way. The only way to take you home, to make him release you was to find what was left of his body and destroy it. As song as our bond is Dani, he still managed to keep us apart. But not for long. We found each other again, and we never stopped looking.” Adam looked deep into her beautiful unique eyes, “He’s gone now. He will never . . . NEVER come between us or hurt you again.” He reminded her. “If you don’t let him.” 

Dani half smiled, “Eve tried to tell me that. When she tried to make me go away with you for a while.” 

“Hmmm. If I recall, you thwarted that attempt. It’s when you first decided to start concentrated research on Johanna’s growth rate. “ He said arching a brow. 

“You backed me up. That time.” She said narrowing her eyes slightly still upset that no one had asked her about Johanna’s first trip abroad, and her feelings and opinion on it didn’t seem to matter even a little. 

Adam groaned leaning in and nuzzling her face, “Do we really have to go back to fighting this argument right now?” Dani sighed resting her hand to his cheek not wanting to go back to the misery they had both been suffering just a few days ago. She wanted to remain here. With him. 

“Do you . . .” She paused a moment stroking his cheek. He cocked his head listening. She sighed softly, “Are you hungry?” She whispered. 

He smiled a little, and gave a curt nod. She kissed him, and he instantly pulled her closer deepening the kiss. After a moment he reluctantly let her go. As she stood, she swept his shirt up off the floor slipping it on. “I believe I saw some AB- tucked away in there.” He requested. 

Dani giggled, “Alright. I’ll be back in a few.” 

“You had better be.” He said with a satisfied and appreciative look at how beautiful her body was adorned in his shirt. She disappeared and Adam stretched a bit, haven’t having felt this good and content in ages. He’d felt empty and hollow not being able to have her. Touch her. Love her as he wanted, as she wanted. She was a part of him now. She’d been paying penance that wasn’t owed for far too long. But that was over now, at long last. She’d come home to him. 

Under the Stars

Adam and Dani sat in the garden on a quilt, taking their supper in wine glasses. Adam lean against a large stone as Dani rest her head on his abdomen. Both looking up at the stairs just admiring the beauty of the night sky. Adam’s fingers stroked through her soft hair as they lay in the comfortable silence.

“Eve really made this place wonderful.” She said having admired the garden quite often. 

“It’s a vampire’s garden. Night blooming flowers and plants. They grow and bloom in the darkness, and go dormant during the day.” Adam said softly as he looked down at her touching her cheek, “Much like we do.” 

Dani smiled, her hands resting on her middle. “I’ve missed you.” She admitted. 

“I’m hoping that you’ll eventually learn that angry with me or not, it’s better not to isolate yourself allowing your health to decline and your body to become so weak. I’ve always admired your determination Dani, but your unbelievable stubbornness isn’t so attractive.” He said honestly. 

“You’re acting like I don’t have a right to be angry for that stunt that you and Eve pulled.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Dani . . .” Adam knew that tone in her voice, and was aware this was about to turn into an argument if not an all out fight as he set down his glass. 

“No!” She said sitting up as she looked at him, “You are always telling me how I’m supposed to be an equal member of this family. But you still treat me like I’m a child. You and Eve unilaterally decided to do this and didn’t even ask me, you just told me and there was nothing I could do or say to change it.” 

“Did you want to be the one to tell Johanna no?” He questioned. “It was she who went to Eve and asked if she could take her to Europe.” Her eyes narrowed. 

“She doesn’t talk Adam!” 

Adam rolled his eyes, “Now you’re just being foolish . . . and childish. She is my daughter too, not just yours.” 

“Well maybe the three adults could have spoken about it before blindsiding me with it after all the plans had been made and you told her she could go without even asking or telling me ahead of time!” She exclaimed. “She’s still just a baby! She’s only 8 years old.” 

“She has the body of a 16 year old young woman, and educated far beyond elderly humans with doctorates. You’ve examined her and told us yourself that her aging process has almost completely stopped.” Adam countered. 

“That doesn’t mean she was ready to be sent to the other side of the world without me!” She shouted standing up brushing off her jeans. 

Adam covered his eyes with his hand, remembering how angry she had been when he and Eve first told her of the trip. “Dani we couldn’t let you go, and you know why.” He stood as well following after her. “You are too unique and you draw attention any time you leave the estate.” 

“I’m unique?!” She exclaimed. “What about Johanna? What about the only pure blood vampire who was born one instead of being turned!” 

“Her face isn’t plastered on someone’s watch list Dani! We have been extremely careful from the moment she was born to keep her anonymity intact. No one knows what she looks like, and almost no body knows she exists.” He argued. 

“That doesn’t mean we should have been separated like this Adam, I should have gone with her rather then staying here and hiding.” She snapped as she began to walk away towards the house. Adam was quick on her heels. “But you never think about that, it’s what you want, you have the final word on the matter in everything, and my opinion doesn’t mean anything if it’s contrary to yours. She’s my baby and you just sent her away!” 

He clinched his jaw unable to get a word in edgewise and couldn’t get ahead of her. “Dani, will you just stop a moment and listen to me?” Adam reached out to catch her hand but she moved it out of the way storming up the stairs. “She didn’t want you to go with her and wanted you to stay here!” He shouted. Dani stopped cold in mid-step when she heard him say that. Adam’s eyes went wide, not having meant to blurt that out or even ever tell her. 

Dani turned and looked down at him from the stairs. “Eve didn’t want me to go with them?” She said in disbelief. 

Adam really didn’t want to have this conversation, he had never wanted it to happen. He fell silent stepping back pushing his hands in his jacket pocket. It was too late now, and he knew it. Clinching his jaw he looked up at her, his silence answering her question. It wasn’t Eve’s request that they stay behind, it was Johanna. Needless to say, Dani was in shock and slowly sunk to her knees at the top of the stairs. 

“What? Why would she . . .” He closed his eyes a moment seeing the pain written across her face. Slowly he walked up the stairs towards her. 

“I told you, that it was Johanna’s idea. The trip to Europe in the first place. She went to Eve and asked her to take her there.” Adam explained. “You know how incredibly perceptive and empathic she is.” He sat down next to Dani, leaning his elbows against his knees as he laced her fingers together. “She’s known for a long time something wasn’t right in this house. She knew that you and I were at odds, and this was her solution.” 

Dani was silent, still starring down in shock to hear this. “I drove her away?” 

He clinched his jaw and turned his eyes towards her, “That was not the message she was sending to us, Dani. She thought that if she and Eve left for a while . . . it would give us a chance to be together. To sort things between us, and figure a few things out.” 

“I don’t understand.” Dani’s voice broke as tears escaped her eyes. 

He was quiet for several moments before he answered, “We haven’t been together intimately since before Johanna was born. Did you know that?” He questioned. Dani closed her eyes as her head lowered. Of course she knew that. Where Adam and Eve had each other, she had been making due on scraps of affection with kisses and touches but a very clear intimacy barrier that she wouldn’t allow anyone past. Especially not Adam. “We’re her parents Dani. Never in her life time have we been at ease with each other and she has noticed.” 

“I’ve failed her.” Dani responded closing her eyes again. 

“Yes. We have.” Adam said making sure that he himself was included in that charge. Turning towards her, he reached up sliding his hand back through her soft locks back over her shoulder. “We aren’t separate beings anymore, Dani. We haven’t been for a long time. If we were, then I doubt very much that Johanna would have ever been conceived.” He sighed, “She’s been feeding you since you were a little girl. You always said she was very affectionate for a child. Always wanting to be held, constantly giving hugs and kisses. Why do you think she was doing that? Because she knew you needed touch and weren’t getting enough of it.” 

Reaching up she covered her face trying not to cry out loud realizing what he was saying was true. Adam reached over taking her hand hating that she was hurting, hating that things had gotten so out of hand and so far away from them. “I didn’t want to hurt her Adam, I never wanted to hurt anyone.” She said quickly. 

Adam gathered her in his arms holding her tight, “Shhhh, shhh.” He cooed gently stroking her hair, “I know darling. I know.” Letting her cry as much as she needed to and more if necessary. “You have to leave the past in the past. You cannot keep punishing yourself for something that wasn’t your fault, and that is long over.” Dani buried her face in his shoulder trying to stop crying and he kissed her forehead hugging her a bit tighter. “It’s time to start over my love. This is our chance to start new, and begin again.” He smiled a little, “The rather exceptional little girl you’ve given me seems to have decided this.” When he felt her laugh through her tears a little he kissed her again continuing to pet her head and hold her tight. “It’s alright baby. You don’t have to suffer alone and in silence anymore.” He promised. “You’ve finally come home to me, and I’ll never let you stray so far away from me again.” 

Taking a few deep breaths she raised her eyes to him and he cupped her face, kissing away her tears before placing a passionate loving kiss to her lips, wanting her to know that he meant every word he said, wanting to show her his sincerity in every touch.

“We’ll get through this sweetheart. Together. I won’t let you be alone again.” He cupped her face in his hands drying her face with his thumbs before consuming her lips once more. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .) 

PLEASE BOOKMARK AND REVIEW!!!


	31. Dark Nights - Chapter 31

Silence

Dani paced back and forth like a hungry wolf with one eye on the phone that sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“They will call when they can, Dani. I’m afraid willing the phone to ring won’t make it happen any sooner.” He said his fingers strumming the guitar strings. 

“They were supposed to call three days ago.” She said continuing to pace. 

“The part of Europe they were in when we last heard, cell reception was unreliable at best. They will call when they can.” He repeated again. Dani closed her eyes continuing to pace with a frustrated sigh. Adam arched a brow, her anxiousness was so strong it was coming off her in waves and he was starting to feel it too. He put his guitar aside behind the sofa. “Come here.” She gave him a look and he held his hand out to her. Dani’s steps slowed as she closed her eyes. Shaking her head she gave in and walked to the sofa taking his hand as he pulled her onto his lap. 

Dani sighed curling up in his lap resting her head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tight, his hand moving over her thigh. “What if something has happened to them?” 

“We would know.” Adam answered. “Be patient. You know Eve would never let any harm come to Johanna. She promised you that she would keep her save, and nothing will make her break that promise.” She mumbled slightly her eyes moving back over towards the phone. 

“What can we do to take your mind off this, hmm?” He questioned kissing her neck. She smiled knowing already what it was he was interested in doing to pass them time. Lifting her head she looked into his eyes and he captured her lips with a possessive growl. His hand moved up further between her thighs as he anxiously devoured her kiss. 

Dani grinned against his mouth when his fingers rather smoothly and expertly unbuttoned and slide down inside her jeans stroking her soft flesh. She pulled back just slightly breaking the kiss as her fingers twirled in his hair a bit. “Are you certain that I was the one starving all this time?” She giggled. 

Adam arched a brow before moving his kisses and tastes to her breasts as he slipped two fingers deep inside of her causing her to gasp and her body to tense. He grinned feeling her hips move involuntarily into his hand in anxious need growing anticipation. He leaned her back laying her down on the sofa making short work of her pants and underwear. Dani looked up at him with hooded eyes, her fingertips moving across her chest as Adam peeled off his shirt tossing it aside. At once he leaned down over her consuming her lips once more. 

Her hands moved over his shoulders down his muscular back that she was enjoying memorizing again as she had once. Adam’s hand rested on her hip before moving up the soft curve of her body under her blouse coming to rest over her plump breast holding a moment as their tongues danced and entwined together. The two vampire lovers bodies withheld against one another in eager anticipation, enjoying the pleasure of the length of their bodies melded together. 

Dani reached down between them anxiously releasing him from his jeans and wrapping her hand around him stroking his hard member. Adam groaned in pleasure at the feel of her anxious touch, his hips thrusting against her slightly in excitement. 

“Adam.” Dani breathed with a small whimper, desperately wanting to feel him inside of her. He lifted his head looking down into her glowing eyes, his fangs sharp and glistening in the dim light of the room. Made all the more excited as he felt Dani’s sharp claws press against his skin as she drew them down his back. 

He caught her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, opening her too him. Pressing inside of her slowly Dani arched her back to receive him. After an agonizingly slow stroke he came to a stop feeling her body stretch around him, swallowing him into her depths. 

Adam’s arms wrapped around her, embracing her body, as they joined together becoming one as they had always been meant to be. They nuzzled each other’s faces, enjoying each touch, each taste, each caress. Just being close to each other, their bodies against one another. Breathing in one another’s scent. 

“I love you Adam.” Dani breathed, his strength and love surrounding her, holding her tight, making her feel safe, happy and at peace. 

Slowly, Adam began to move inside of her in long deliberate strokes gazing into her eyes, wanting to see every emotion, every sensation, every reaction as he made love to her. He adored her whimpers and moaned of pleasure. Dani’s hands moved over him, feeling the way his body moved, tensed, and released with each attentive thrust of his hips. 

Adams arms tightened around her when he felt her form tense beneath him, moving a bit harder and deeper never moving his eyes from her. Dani tried to hold back but it made his movements more swift and purposeful. She held him tight, her hands clutching to his shoulders as her legs shook around his body.

“Don’t hold back baby, let go. I want to hear your pleasure.” He whispered in her ear. Within seconds she nearly screamed with the Earth moving orgasm he gave her. Adam kept his pace extending her pleasure as long as possible. When it began to subside, he joined her bursting deep inside of her, gasping at the sensation as they clung to one another. 

“I love you my darling.” He finally responded as he kissed her passionately, holding her tight never wanting to let her go again. 

 

Date Night

Adam decided that staying hair was just going to upset her more then longer they went without hearing from Johanna and Eve. As long as they’d loved here, she’d never been off the estate. He decided it was a good time to take her out and get her mind off of things. 

Dani walked with him through the quiet deserted streets, her arm wrapped around his as they explored the sleeping city at night. It wasn’t quite as scenic with history and stories around every corner like it was in Detroit, but being out in the night air under the stars together was refreshing and pleasant enough. 

They went out to the seaside and parked near a cliff. They walked out and sat down on the edge where they could look out at the horizon holding each other’s hands. 

“I never knew we were so close to the ocean.” Dani admitted. The sky was very clear tonight and thousands of stars could be seen in every direction. 

“I’m sorry for that.” Adam said wrapping and warm around her waist knowing they had been practically imprisoning her since they had moved here once they had gotten her back. It wasn’t fair. “Eve and I have been out many times, even Johanna on occasion but you’ve never been passed the drive way.” 

“After the mess I made of things last time I understand why I couldn’t leave.” Adam’s jaw clinched slightly as they had spoken of this a few times already. Dani was making an effort but she slipped sometimes. “And I didn’t want to go out. Not really. I never wanted to risk drawing attention to us. Putting you and Johanna in danger all over again.” 

“I’m not your jailer, Dani. I never intended to lock you up and throw away the key. I just couldn’t stand the thought of your being taken from me and hurt all over again. My not being able to stop it.” He sighed honestly. 

Dani moved closer leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled taking her hand as their eyes turned towards the sea. 

Adam pointed out several planets and star formations, when a pod of killer whales fins appeared in the distance. Their vampire eyes able to see clearly in the dark what human eyes could never see. Dani’s eyes lit up, a smile sweeping her face as she squeezed his hand in excitement. 

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps coming towards them caused them both to turn and start to get up. However when they did, Adam took a hard blow in the face with a crowbar throwing him to the ground. Dani’s eyes went wide, “ADAM!!” She turned to go to him but was snatched up from behind, her head jerked back by her hair. 

Adam was still stunned, the blow he took to the head leaving him dazed as he turned over starting to get up, only to take another blow to the back of the neck, and then another across his back causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

“STOP IT!!!” Dani screamed, only for the grasp in her hair to twist and jerk her head again it caused her neck to turn painfully in the wrong direction. 

“Shut up bitch!” She heard hissed in her ear. “Knock it off or your boy toy is dead!” 

The first thought of course was that the Ransack Corporation had found them again. However there were only three of them, and the crude weapons they carried showed they were not military. What’s more, the instruments they had smelled of stale blood, from many different humans. The scent was putrid and sour. These were killers, and to them, Dani and Adam were just more prey. 

 

Terror

Adam stirred and groaned slightly, his head felt like there were giant bells going off like gongs in his skull. He found his hands bound it place with steel cables cutting into his skin and started to move to tear them off, but when he did he felt that he was tied back to back with Dani. She whimpered as when he pulled on the restraints, it tightened around her neck. “What the fuck is this?” 

“They aren’t the corporation.” She whispered quickly, “They’re serial killers.” 

He could smell blood but it was familiar. It was Dani’s blood and it was incredibly strong. The restraints were so tight he couldn’t turn to look at her, “Did they hurt you?” 

Dani didn’t answer right away before she said quietly, “I’ll be alright. What about you? They almost took your head off hitting you like that.” 

“Dani, why didn’t you escape? You’re stronger than they are you could have beat the shit out of all of them.” He questioned. 

“They were about to kill you. They said if I didn’t stop fighting they would have.” She said quickly. “They’ve done this before, Adam. They meant to kill you when they hit you on the cliffs. I know we’re pretty strong and tough but I’m pretty sure even Vampire’s can’t survive getting their heads bashed in with a iron crowbar.” 

“Unfucking believable.” He said trying to pull his wrists apart without tightening the cable around her neck. 

“Every time you take me out. I know.” Dani said with a soft sigh. 

“I’ll admit, that you have the worst luck in the world but I’m relatively sure that being hunted by fucking serial killers is a random convergence of coincidence.” Adam said finding the damn cables rather irritatingly effective. 

“I should have said something before we left the house. There had been news reports of a series of killings in the city. They thought there was one or two killers, but no one even guessed there were three.” She said quickly. “Police reports tend to be sketchy and devoid of certain details. Like the fact that were we went was a prime hunting ground for these sadists.” 

“What do they do?” Adam asked. “To their victims? What did the reports say?” Dani didn’t answer and her silence seemed to speak volumes about what sort of depraved torture and murder was involved. “Great.” 

“I don’t know what they’re going to do to us, Adam. They’ve already broken the pattern.” 

“How so?” He questioned. 

There was another long drawn out silence, “You’re still alive. My . . . ‘male’ companion’s body wasn’t left at the scene where the attack happened. You didn’t die like they thought you would. A police patrol was coming so they just took us both.” 

They heard arguing coming their way and Adam spoke to her quickly, “Don’t let on that I’ve woken. If they think I’m still out they might untie us and we can get lose.” Dani nodded and Adam dropped his head again letting his body go limp as though he was still knocked out. 

“Adam.” She whispered hearing them come closer. “I’m afraid.” 

Adam breathed softly, “Don’t be afraid. I won’t leave you. Remember, you’re stronger than they are. They don’t know that.” She nodded again taking a deep breath gathering her courage.

The door of the room burst open as the arguing continued. “If we wore the fucking masks we could have just left them there.” 

“Puft. They’re both idiots. No one else goes walking out at night alone since the police issued a curfew and warning throughout the city. No one is going to miss these two. Better to end them now before having a chance to breed more idiots.” The other said. The third was silent and his eyes just remained on Dani. 

“You don’t know that. They don’t have any ID on them. That one’s probably brain dead and this one won’t fucking talk.” He snapped back. 

The quiet one moved closer to Dani squatting down next to her just studying her face. He’d made her nervous from the moment they were attacked on the bluffs and she looked away from him hoping he would just go away, but his stare was more intense than ever. 

“Well just slit their throats and dump their bodies. They can’t identify us if they’re dead and as long as we have them the police are just going to be looking harder as soon as they’re reported missing.” 

The silent one grabbed Dani’s face turning it towards him as he stared at her eyes. The sound of an opening butterfly knife drew the attention of his companions. He pointed the tip of the blade below her eye preparing to cut it out. “Leave her alone Kurt.” 

He looked over still holding Dani’s face in a death grip, “I like her eyes. I want them. They glow.” 

“They aren’t going to ‘glow’ if you cut them out of her face you idiot, leave her be.” The man looked back at Dani’s face and pushed her head back causing her head to knock against Adam’s. However, Adam managed to stay absolutely still maintaining the illusion he was still unconscious. “We have them now, why waste it? That one can take a punch, I’m sure we can have a lot of fun with her before she’s used up. We can figure out what to do with him when we’re finished with her.” 

“I want her first.” The silent one said moving closer to her face as he licked the open wound on her cheek and Dani’s eyes instantly went wide as she jerked her head away. 

“DON’T DO THAT!” She shouted. 

All three looked at her as these were the first words she said since they’d left the bluffs. 

“Uh oh. Looks like someone got her voice back.” The other two walked over next to her crossing their arms. “What’s your problem bitch? Kurt’s grown quite fond of you. Should be flattered. Never seen him so infatuated with one of our guests.” 

“My blood is contaminated.” She looked at him, “If you haven’t swallowed it already I’d spit it out right now if I were you, or you’ll be dead in a matter of hours.” 

The three looked at each other never having one of their victims try this tactic but now their curiosity was peaked. “Listen to her Kurt.” It seemed that the most talkative one was their leader. Kurt scowled by turned and spit on the floor. “Now I’m definitely curious about this.” He squatted down in front of her, “Why would anything in your blood affect him when you seem well enough?” He questioned. 

“I’m a carrier.” She said quickly turning her eyes away. “What I’m immune to in my own body will kill you, and although that seems like it would be a service to humanity . . . I can’t let you spread it to others in the meantime.” There was no guarantee that they would die fast enough before they attacked someone else. 

“Him too?” He said nodding towards Adam. 

“Yes.” Dani said instantly. He arched a brow lacing his hands together just looking at her. 

“I think you’re lying. You’re one of those girls who thinks that saying you’re sick or have an STD will save you. You aren’t the first to try that, and I doubt you’ll be the last.” He leaned his head back looking at Adam, “Since he’s half dead anyway, I suppose we could have some fun with him first before finishing him off.” 

“NO!” She said quickly. “Do whatever you want to me but leave him alone!” 

The man began to laugh as a smile swept his face. “Oh points for you. We’ve given that ultimatum to others before. You’d be surprised how quick they were to throw their significant others under the bus to save themselves.” Reaching out he slid his fingers through Dani’s hair and down her cheek and she turned her face away. He grabbed her chin and jerked her face back towards him. “Think we could make you scream this time?” They’d been annoyed when they had hit her before that she refused to make a sound. “Would you scream to save him? Even though he’d never know. He’s probably not going to last until morning anyway.” 

Tears came to Dani’s eyes as she stared into his, “Yes.” She said softly. “Whatever you want from me.” 

He smirked. “We’ll see.”

 

 

Mistakes

They untied the restraint that held the two victims together, and shoved Adam’s body aside and he dropped with a thump to the ground. Dani’s body tensed but the steel cables still bound her in place. They dragged her out of the room and down the hallway, lifting her up on a table. Her eyes turned seeing a wide array of sharp objects, blunt objects, crude and horrifying. Never having been cleaned covered in blood and pieces that could only be of someone’s body. 

Dani’s eyes closed as she had flash backs. Remembering when Ava and her friends kidnapped her that night. Taking the blood she’d collected from Adam, and torturing with such pain and horror. “Why are you doing this?” Dani said opening her eyes focusing on the one closest to her as they seemed to be preparing their ‘toys’. “Why do you kill people like this? Random, innocent people that have done you do harm.” 

“Everyone is guilty of something. No one is completely innocent. I’m sure you have a great many things to atone for.” He said leaning against the table looking down over her. “You can think about them over the next few hours.” Reaching out he swiped his finger over the wound on her other cheek that was still bleeding profusely. “I am curious though.” He said rubbing his fingers together. “If you’re telling the truth and not just trying to save yourself from being violated . . . what is it about your blood that you would warn us against consuming it. You captors that obviously aren’t going to show you any mercy.” 

“You hate women.” Dani responded as she heard a knife being sharpened. It made her skin crawl and her neck tense in growing fear. “That’s why you hurt them, torture them, cut them to pieces before you throw them out like garbage.” 

She felt her legs grabbed as she was jerked down further on the table, one ankle strapped with a restraint and then the other. 

“Hmm. I think you’re putting more value on the female gender then is due.” He said reaching up and touching her hair again. “Hey Kurt. If you get her eyes, I think I might want some of this hair. It’s so silky soft isn’t it?” Dani pulled on the leg restraint slightly finding it almost stretchy. They definitely didn’t know what she was. These restraints wouldn’t hold her for long. “I think you’ll make nice additions to our collections.” 

The sound of scissors on her jeans caused her to look down, finding that her clothes were being cut away. “Oh come on.” She said closing her eyes dropping her head back. These were her favorite pair of jeans. They fit perfectly. 

“Not like you’ll need them.” Reaching out the one who had been sharpening the blade handed it to him, and he began to cut the buttons off her blouse. “Damn you’re cold. I think you were out on the cliff a little long honey.” 

They started to remove the cables on her arms and around her neck to restrain her to the table. She waited, and as soon as one hand got free, she reached out and grabbed the one closest to her and pulled him down throwing him into his partner over the table. Needless to say, they were caught off guard as she reached down jerking the restraints from her legs. 

The one they called ‘Kurt’ wasn’t in the room having to get more equipment out of somewhere else. Dani saw it as an opportunity to get free and quickly reached over grabbing a hammer off the table and smashing it into the larger ones stomach. His partner came at her with a knife and she reached out grabbing his wrist throwing him into the wall. The leader walked up behind her and grabbed her around the middle but she dropped her weight rolling forward and throwing him over her. 

This was amazing, Dani had never felt so alive, so full of energy. She could see them moving; she could almost see and anticipate their thoughts before they acted and she could react before they knew what was happening. Adam had never really taken her out to hunt, and she had never had the opportunity to defend herself like this. She was still a newborn, her head and thoughts stuck in her human life. It was exciting and exhilarating. 

Within minutes, they were to hurt to get up off the floor. Dani was positively glowing, a deep rumbling growl in her chest, her eyes shining, her fangs elongated like an excited wolf over terrified screaming prey. “Come on! Don’t quit yet! I thought you were the big tough serial killers!” She said practically bouncing wanting them to get up and run at her again. 

It was no wonder that she didn’t see that Kurt had returned. He had picked up a machete and was slowly, silently walking up behind her. Dani crouched down looking at the two men trying to get up but to badly hurt to do so. Kurt lifted the machete preparing to swipe and cut her head off and Dani still hadn’t noticed they were no longer alone. 

However, right before he began to swing he fell forward to the floor, having taken a hard blow to the back of the head smashing his skull in. Dani shot to her feet when he fell on the ground beside her, eyes wide as she found Adam standing behind her holding the large iron crow bar in his hands that he had been struck with. A smile swept her face as he dropped the crowbar and they immediately fell into each other’s thankful to see they were both still alive. Adam pulled back with a frown seeing the open wounds on her face. They had beaten her hard while he was out, and her skin had split on her head, on her cheeks, and where the knife had been pressed beneath her eye and it was nearly popped out by the most demented one of them had created a small cut. 

“Fuckers.” He hissed as anger flashed in his eyes. 

“Look, Adam. Look.” She said showing him the two sadistic fiends on the ground moaning in pain and dazed from the fight with a girl half their weight and size. His eyes practically turned black that they had hurt her like this, disabling him so he couldn’t stop them or protect her. “I did that, I stopped them!” She said still extremely excited. 

“Not yet my darling.” He said looking at them. Dani looked at him not understanding. “They aren’t innocent my love, I think . . .” He looked around the room which was little more than a torture chamber. “. . . they’ve proven that in spades.” Adam touched her chin, “And I know . . . you’re feeling hungry after all of this.” 

Dani looked down at the writhing bodies on the floor that couldn’t find their balance or able to get to their feet. Adam reached out resting his hands on her shoulders as he leaned close to her ear, “They’re bad guys sweetheart. You read the police reports, you know what they are guilty of, you know what they’ll do to someone else if they aren’t stopped.” Her claws were sharpened, her teeth so razor sharp the lightest touch cut into her own lip, still full of excitement and energy from the fight. Dani’s eyes were already glowing brighter at the thought. “Feed my love.” He said giving her a bit more encouragement. 

Just what she needed as she lunged forward and grabbed the closest one instantly biting into throat and drinking hungrily, Adam watched in silence as she took her prize, breathing a little deeper as he watched her with excitement of his own beginning to well up inside of him. He heard the other one knock something off the table and looked over to see him pulling himself up. Adam walked over grabbing him up by the back of the neck and pulling him over closer to where Dani was. 

Crouching down next to her, as he watched her drink he pulled the second man closer and tore his shirt off his neck biting into his artery and drinking the hot blood his eyes never moving from his young one as she fed hungrily. He could hear the purr of contentment as she enjoyed the fresh blood coming from a warm body, a pumping heart. 

When the blood flow slowed, Dani’s eyes closed enjoying the sensation like electricity under her skin, her entire body hot with the living blood she’d just consumed. Adam continued to drink as well all of his wounds having been healed as were Dani’s. She withdraw her fangs raising her head, blood drips sliding from her lips down over her chin and neck. The growl mixed from the purr deep inside of her filling the space, a blush of rosy red to her cheeks as she ran her fingers down her throat. Adam’s eyes were glowing as he watched his fledgling, magnificent after the hunt and kill of prey. 

He dropped the body of his own supper and reached out seizing Dani by the back of her neck, pulling her against him in a ferocious hungry kiss. 

 

After Effects

Adam and Dani crashed through the door of the master bedroom, their clothing in shreds hardly any left on their bodies. They’d made love among the corpses in that torture chamber several times, again in the car, again when they arrived home on the estate, and they were seconds away from ravaging each other yet again. They had ducked into the house barely escaping the first rays of the morning sun, which was the only thing that kept what little of their wits about them was the danger of sunrise. 

The last bits of material disappeared as they crashed onto the large bed, their hands all over each other as they were locked in feral passion, joining together as their bodies moved as one in anxious abandon. Within moments, another orgasm shook their bodies as they turned over each other on the bed. Coming to a stop, Dani straddled Adam looking down into his eyes her hands resting on his chest his hands clutching her waist as the first moment of sanity finally crept back in. Dani’s hips continued to roll ready for more wanting to get his body excited so they could ravage each other once more. 

“I hadn’t planned on taking you out on a hunt tonight.” He breathed as his hand moved up caressing her body. “I have to admit . . . I think we might make date night a weekly activity.” A smile swept her face her entire body writhing in anticipation still soaring on the adrenaline high. 

“I can defend myself.” She said with a grin. “No one can hurt me anymore, not if I don’t let them.” 

Adam smiled cupping her face in his hand, wishing she had realized this over a decade ago. “Yes my darling. You’re already a forced to be reckoned with, with a little bit of training . . . no one will ever make you do something you don’t want to ever again.” Her smile brightened as they both laughed, and Adam pulled her down into another kiss, his other arm wrapping around her and holding her body against him as they passionately devoured one anothers kiss. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE READ, COMMENT, AND BOOKMARK!!!


	32. Dark Nights - Chapter 32

New Beginnings

Dani was in much better spirits then before, there was a brightness in her eyes that hadn’t been there in years. It was like she had come up from deep below water where she was suffocating, had no hope, no focus, no ambition. But now, things had changed dramatically. She was able to think about the future and what eternity meant to her. 

Adam was enjoying her new found attitude which was almost the polar opposite of what had been before. Every time they crossed paths now, she was all smiles and happiness, excited to see him and eagerly kissing him every chance she got. This was so much better then when all her hope was gone. She was more like her old self again, more like his Dani and it was so refreshing. 

Working on his music for most of the day, he found himself missing his young lover and put aside his instruments heading down to the lab in the basement where Dani was working. A new supply of blood arrived today and she was slowly going through the supply testing it all and adding it to their inventory. He smiled leaning against the door way just watching her work. She was humming a lullaby that she sang to Johanna when she had trouble sleeping when she was still just a baby. She was positively glowing with life and light that Adam had feared was gone forever. 

“You don’t have to stare at me you know.” Dani said with a giggle. “You’re allowed to come in, it’s your lab.” 

Adam pushed off the doorway going inside as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, the length of his body melding to hers as he kissed her neck. “This is your lab baby. You put it together and keep it running.” He said in her ear before kissing her lobe enjoying the taste. Dani put down her pen and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. After several moments the kiss broke and he looked into her lovely glowing eyes with a soft smile. “Did we get any in this shipment?” He questioned. 

“Yup. Should be enough to make our supply of truffles for the month, and a bit left over for special occasions.” She answered knowing that the rarest blood type had always been a personal favorite of Adam’s. “I was thinking maybe it was time to see what else I can make that we could eat.” However that statement made him arch a brow. Maybe she was feeling too good. 

“I thought we discussed your experimenting on yourself quite a number of years ago.” 

“Well . . . yeah but if I hadn’t we’d have never found the recipe for the chocolate truffles making it possible for us to carry it with us when we travel. That way we aren’t starving in between trips.” She pointed out. 

Adam grumbled a little bit but she kissed his lips once, and then again a low rumbling purr deep inside of her chest. He embraced her a little tighter against him the kisses a bit deeper with more passion. Dani smiled against his lips. 

“I still have to finish inventory.” She said patting his chest knowing where this was going if they continued. “Before sunrise.” 

“Can’t it wait?” He said moving in for another kiss but she moved her head back out of his reach. 

“I’m almost finished.” She promised. “Have you eaten yet?” 

Adam grimaced as he reluctantly let her go, “Yes.” He said crossing his arms almost pouting. 

“This is the last box and then I’ll come to bed.” Dani said kissing his cheek walking past him to the last box of fresh blood. 

“We didn’t get any training in tonight.” Adam pointed out. 

“We can train twice as long tomorrow night to make up for it.” She picked up her pen and wrote a quick note before opening the box. “Adam, you know that this is important. The last thing in the world we want to do is run out of food. You’ve felt what it’s like to starve and so have I. Not really an experience I’m anxious to repeat any time soon.” She said seriously. He knew she was right but it was an awfully inconvenient moment. 

“Obviously you have to get this done before morning.” He conceded and Dani smiled with a nod, but Adam didn’t seem quite ready to give up yet and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle pulling her body against his once more. “It could wait a few minutes can’t it?” He breathed kissing her neck and shoulder. 

A grin swept Dani’s face feeling the way he was nuzzling her but she continued with her work. “When has anything we’ve ever done just been a few minutes and not turned into hours?” She questioned. 

“Dani,” He said nibbling her shoulder slightly, “Just a few minutes, we can take a break so you can finish all this up, and then go to bed.” 

“Adam, we’re eternal. We have time. But the blood has a shelf life and I need to get it into storage quickly.” She reminded him. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise I’ll be finished and upstairs before sunrise.” 

He groaned in frustrated disappointment but realized she was probably right. He nipped at her neck before kissing it, “Don’t be long.” He said reluctantly releasing her turning and leaving the lab before he was able to resist initiating further intimacy. Dani smiled having had a hard time resisting herself, and would have given in if he had kept it up a moment longer. She returned to her work anxiously wanting to get it done so she could find Adam upstairs. 

 

Retrying

Adam paced upstairs in the master bedroom having stripped down to his jeans and nothing more. This seemed like a good time to begin the conversation of marriage once more as she hadn’t been in such high spirits in a long time. Perhaps with this new turn in her life, she would see that marrying him wouldn’t be a bad thing or a ‘sin’ as she was no doubt taught during her human life as an American. 

He didn’t want to just blurt it out suddenly like last time either. The timing should be better now, but he wanted to ease her into the question rather than making it sound like a snap ultimatum. To be honest, he had been thinking about it for years but before she wouldn’t even let him hold her or kiss her properly keeping him physically at arm’s length. Obviously that had changed dramatically now. Dani, as always, would be stubborn about the topic but at the same time he knew it was something she wanted to. Even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself because of Eve. 

The vampire looked at his hands and he could almost swear his palms were sweating actually feeling a bit anxious about this. It had been years since he brought it up and it seemed like the perfect time to ease into the question again. Once they had a good supper and had made love a few times, perhaps then she would be more open to discussing the matter. They weren’t humans after all, and what was really the harm in taking vows to one another in an outward display of what they felt inside. She was never going to realize or feel that she and Eve were on equal footing. She wasn’t intruding, she wasn’t getting in the way, she wasn’t a home wrecker. She was part of a family now, and it was far past time she took her rightful place in it. 

Adam never thought he would be the type to have more than one wife. It seemed quite Bran Stoker in thought, but it wasn’t as though he was Dracula and had a harem of wives. He truly loved both Dani and Eve with every fiber of his being, with his whole heart and soul. They were his whole world and he wanted them both at his side for the rest of eternity. It was clear how Dani felt about him, that her heart and soul and body were devoted to him, completely his and no one else’s so what was the harm or human idea of ‘sin’? He and Eve loved her so very much, and it was clear that she loved them with all her heart. This was what was right, this was how things were meant to be. 

He heard Dani’s foot coming up the stairs and took a deep calming breath to steady his nerves. Yes, tonight was the night. She was in the perfect frame of mind to discuss things with a clear head. They were in love, and this was the only logical course of action that made sense. 

Dani opened the door of the room and came in with two large glasses of blood setting them down on the table before she closed and turned the lock got the day. She turned and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and wrapped her scrunchy around it off her neck. “See? I told you I wouldn’t be long!” She said in a bubbly upbeat voice. Adam smirked slightly seeing how happy she was, having missed this Dani so much. Who knew that being on a proper hunt would have been exactly what she needed. As unfortunate as the event was, it was a blessing in disguise. Even though he realized he was going to have to be a bit more attentive and do more research to take Dani off the estate. If it wasn’t for bad luck, the woman would never have any luck at all. 

“I never doubted you love. You have rather stream lined the process when we get new shipments you need to inventory before storing.” He conceded. She smiled walking over to the closest to begin undressing and changing into her pajamas. 

Adam crept up behind her like a predator staking its prey. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up from her feet. It caught her off guard and she began to giggle feeling the way he held her against him. “Adam!” She giggled as he carried her over to the massive bed and lay her down, instantly consuming her lips like a starving animal and she was a grant feast to be had. 

Dani smiled as she wrapped her thigh around his waist, their bodies writhing and rubbing to one another in eager anticipation. They truly were in love, and Dani would die for him or walk to the ends of the earth to keep him safe and please him. Adam had proved time and time again that he would do anything to keep her safe and bring her home. It was clear that they were meant to be together for all time. He simply wanted to make it official. He was convinced it would make her feel more at ease. 

 

Pillow Talks

They had ravaged each other several times, achieving several shared orgasms and beyond content and happy with both full tummy’s of fresh hold blood, and of course having gorged themselves on shared affectionate intimacies. 

“Are you happy my darling?” He asked softly, their heads sharing a pillow as he looked into her glowing amethyst eyes. 

She smiled lazily completely content. “More than I thought possible.” She admitted. Reaching up she gently caressed his cheek that was still warm from his supper and their passionate almost relentless activities together. 

“There’s been such a glow about you since last week. Since you finished off those monsters that would have violated and tortured you to death. Saved so many others that would have been victims of their demented, nightmarish recreational activities. “you’ve finally been awakened to your power, your abilities, your life as a vampire. Things will be so much better now. You are finally accepting your new life as a vampire. It’s taken . . . a very long time, but I am so thankful that the day has come when you leave that silly zombie mindset behind you where it belongs.” He said stroking her face as he looked into her eyes. 

Dani smiled, “Me too. I’ve been so very miserable for so long Adam. It feels so very good to be happy again and so full of energy.” She kissed his lips, “And I have you to thank for it. 

They felt silent as Adam’s hand stroked down her beautiful bare flesh as she caressed his face looking lovingly into his eyes. Adam couldn’t look away from her beauty as he gazed at her in awe and wonder. Such a beautiful young woman, his stunning fledgling, his love. 

“Darling,” He began slowly not wanting her to pull back and retreat from the conversation that was about to take place. “I love you. Do you know that?” He questioned. 

“Of course I do. With all of my heart, with my soul, with my body with everything I am or was or will ever be.” She vowed. Adam smiled as he leaned forward, his face so close to hers now their lips were almost touching. 

“Truly? Do you truly mean that?” He whispered. 

“Always.” She whispered. 

This seemed like the perfect time. He wrapped his arms around her tight as he sat up holding her in his arms as he looked down into her eyes. Dani’s hands rested on his shoulders as he looked into her eyes. “Then consider for a moment, that I want to show you I have the same love and devotion for you my beautiful Dani.” He began. “Please . . . let me take you as my bride for all of eternity.” 

He smile dimmed a little when he sad that. Not having expected this to come up again so soon. “Adam . . .” She began knowing that he knew her reasons for declining and refusing before. 

“Listen to me.” He said stopping her. “Do you love me?” He asked again. She nodded having already answered that. “You would submit yourself to tortures, you would sacrifice yourself, and you would die for me, would you not?” He questioned. 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

“. . . Then live for me.” Adam said seriously. “Let us consummate our union, declare it publicly for all the world to see. Let me make the vows to you that you have already so willingly and eagerly made to me. Please.” He asked again. “Dani . . . I want you as my bride. Eve has given her blessing and encouragement that we take this step. She even hopes that we will let her oversee the ceremony. There is no intrusion or betrayal here. We are family. We are lovers. We are one. You are the mother of my daughter and I want so very much to be able to call you my wife. Please my love . . . don’t push me away.” She took a breath, “Consent to my request my beautiful unique love. I ask you with all my heart, Dani . . . be my bride.” He asked again as clearly as possible. 

Dani was silent as she looked into his eyes, his arms tight around her as her hands rested on his shoulders. He was beautiful, and she loved him so very much. There was no one else for her and there never would be. He was baring his soul to her, opening his heart, so very vulnerable to her to show how sincere he was and how very much he wanted her to be his for all time. Truth be told . . . Dani wanted it as well. She wanted to be his wife and he her husband. She wanted to look into his eyes and hold his hands in hers as he vowed and professed his love to her as she would do in return. How could she resist something that her heart wanted so very much. 

“Yes.” She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. “Yes Adam, yes. A million times yes.” She said quickly. Adam’s excitement grew as he embraced her tight to his breast, kissing her passionately, thankfully, full of joy knowing she had finally agreed to be his bride. They kissed over and over again unable to get enough before he lay her back down on the bed laying over his perfect lover. He needed her in so many ways. He would have married her years ago but she simply wasn’t ready, her human life was still too fresh in her mind. At last they were together. At last they would become one, in every way. 

 

Phone Calls

After what felt like forever, the phone finally rang and Johanna and Eve called. They appeared on face time as Adam and Dani sat before the screen where they could see each other. “Hmm, with the barrage of messages and phone calls, we found our way to a place where we could have reliable and strong reception. Is everything alright there?” Eve questioned. 

Adam smiled pulling Dani onto his lap to sit on his knee. “Oh yes.” He said his arm wrapped around her waist. “Dani has consented to my marriage proposal. We’re engaged.” He said proudly. 

Smiles swept both Johanna and Eve’s faces. Johanna clapped in excitement, her face beaming with joy at the news. Eve smiled, “That’s absolutely wonderful news my darlings. Oh you have no idea how pleased we are to hear of this!” Eve complimented. “Congratulations.” 

“So you’ll be coming home soon then? To help plan the wedding?” Dani asked hopefully. 

“In a few months we’ll return. There are a few more sites and places that I would like Johanna to see before we depart from Europe.” Dani’s face fell a little bit hoping they would come home and she could hug her little girl again. “Don’t worry. This way the two of you will have time to get reacquainted until then. Enjoy your engagement and your privacy. We’ll return in 8 weeks maximum. You have my word on it.” Eve promised. Dani gave a nod hoping that perhaps it would have been enough for them to cut their trip short but it wasn’t as though it was a dire situation. And Johanna had been having such a wonderful time, and on an exciting adventure. It was wonderful and would be cruel to force her to come back and miss out on the wonders that Eve was showing her. 

“I’m so pleased to hear of this.” Eve said looking at Dani, “At last, you are consenting to your heart’s desire. You have wanted to marry Adam for so long and there was no reason not to accept his request. I am so excited for you both.” Johanna clapped excitedly over flowing with joy that her parents were finally marrying. “And it’s clear that Johanna his completely overjoyed at the news.” Eve chuckled.

“We look forward to your return my beautiful girls.” Adam said. “You’ve been missed more then you know.” She admitted as Johanna had been rather homesick. Just then the connection started to cut out. “Uh oh, it seems that we’re losing our connection. We’re about to log off. We love you so very much and this is such wonderful news my darlings. Congratulations.” Before Adam and Dani could respond the connection was lost. Dani sighed as it was only a few moments and hardly long enough. 

“We need to get a satellite phone.” Dani said in frustration. So that these things wouldn’t happen again. It was disheartening. 

Adam knew she was upset and started to rub her back. “I told you that they would be overjoyed, did I not?” He reminded her. “They are happy for us, and Johanna seems to have hoped that this would happen.” 

“She did look very happy.” Dani said seeing the way she glowed even though she had been nervous about the entire endeavor. “She’s got to be my maid of honor.” 

“I would think that’s a given my love.” He pulled her down into a kiss. “Whatever you desire for the wedding, it is yours. I promise.” He said kissing her again. Dani just smiled and wrapped around him his pain gone for a moment. 

 

Disasters 

Adam hadn’t seen Dani all day and it seemed quite odd. They had been spending their days together, and during the night they kept company almost nonstop. He began searching the house for her following her scent when he found that she was in the bathroom of one of the guest rooms. She was curled up in the corner her knees to her chest, nearly rocking back and forth clearly upset and agitated. Something was most certainly wrong. “Sweetheart?” He said walking over and crouching down next to her, “What is it darling, what is wrong?” He questioned. 

There was a long moment before her muffled words finally came, “I’m sorry Adam. I’ve been so foolish these past weeks.” She said in a broken voice. “I didn’t think . . . I didn’t mean too.” She said sincerely. 

This never boded well for anyone.”Come here sweetheart.” He said reaching out and gathering her into his arms comforting her in every way he knew how. He rocked her gently stroking her hair to calm her. “It’s alright. Whatever is bothering you, we’ll get through it together. I promise.” 

“But it is my fault Adam. Truly. Back in Tangiers when you asked me over and over again if I would find an effective means of birth control but I didn’t. I blew it off, I didn’t even bother with it.” She confessed. These past few weeks we have been at it constantly, several times a day. It didn’t even cross my mind for a moment.” 

“Darling, you had several crisis’s that occupied the time in the meantime. I’m certain you were to preoccupied to worry about such things.” He conceded. 

“Oh Adam.” She said clutching his shirt as she buried her face in his chest trying to hold back but it was well past that point. It hurt in so many ways and she was panicking.. 

Adam thought for several moments about everything that she had told him. It didn’t take long to connect the dots. “You’re pregnant again.” He said finally. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said starting to weep again unable to stop. 

“Shhhhh.” He said holding her closer. “It’s not your fault Dani. It’s alright, everything is going to be alright.” He reassured her. To be honest, not once had the fact that she could be impregnated entered his mind. He was just so thrilled to be able to with her again, that she wanted to be with him once more. “I’m at fault for this, I did nothing to protect you from this.” He confessed. 

“Oh God, what are we going to do. What are we going to do?” She begged looking up at him with a tear streaked face. 

“We are going to calm down and take it as it comes darling.” He said drying her tears and kissing her tenderly embracing her again. “Just take a few deep breaths my darling. Everything will be alright.” He promised stroking her hair. 

“But it’s not!” She said through her tears that were flooding like a river from her eyes, “Please, Adam what do I do? What do I do!” She begged. 

“Shhhhhh.” He said seeing that she was on the verge of hysterics. “It’s alright sweetheart, just try and relax. We won’t be able to talk about this rationally and logically until you calm down.” He said again. “Just keep taking deep breaths my love, it isn’t the end of the world.” Adam was trying hard to be strong for Dani as it was clear she needed someone sane to lean on. But honestly, he was feeling a deep sense of panic himself. Everything they had gone through when she was pregnant with Johanna, the birthing that was so horrific her mind ran away and made it vulnerable to outside interference. He didn’t want her to stuffer with the pain, terror, confusion and uncertainty she experienced before. 

“I can’t do this Adam, I can’t do this again. I can’t go through this again.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I love Johanna with all my heart and soul.” 

“I know that you do my darling.” He said holding her tight. Pulling back he took her hands in his holding them tight. “Dani . . . this isn’t a bad thing. Unexpected of course, but the responsibility isn’t solely yours in this matter. I am just as fully responsible for this. Perhaps even more so.” It was a little unnerving to know that at no point did he remember that he and Dani could reproduce in this way. All he was focused on was making love to his beautiful Dani when he hadn’t been allowed to do for so many years. Far to long. “Listen,” He said gently dried her tears and kissed each of her eyes. “First and foremost, let’s get off this cold floor. Hmm?” 

Dani half laughed and wiped her face feeling a bit embarrassed. Adam helped her up off the floor and took her to the master bedroom. Adam lovingly stripped her down before helping her into bed pulling the covers over her. “Sleep now.” He said smoothing her hair back from her face and eyes. “You’ll feel better when you wake and we’ve eaten and then we can decide what is to be done next. Alright?” 

Dani nodded still feeling incredibly distraught and upset. Adam rested his hand gently over her eyes, “Sleep my love.” He commanded in a tone and voice that she would have to obey. After a few moments her body relaxed and it wasn’t long before she fell into a peaceful slumber. Adam took his hand away from her eyes and leaned down over her studying her face a few moments. “I’m sorry I did this to you.” He whispered softly as he stroked her hair. “I didn’t mean to do this to you again Dani.” He breathed. Adam placed a gentle kiss to her lips before resting his head against her chest not knowing what madness overtook them to forget such a basic and important corner stone of their relationship. The one ability they shared with one another that no other vampire ever had. “Forgive me for doing this to you yet again.” He whispered feeling despair of his own. 

 

Secret Phone Conversations

Adam sat before the screen in the basement staring at Eve’s image on the screen needing to speak to her alone. Once Johanna was asleep Eve found a secluded place and returned Adam’s call. “Darling.” Eve said gently. “I know that this is unexpected but it’s hardly something to be upset about. It truly is wonderful news, there’s no need for such apprehension and concern.” She counseled. 

“It isn’t that simple Eve, and you know it. Do you not recall the hell she went through when she carried Johanna inside of her? The confusion? The mood swings? The pain? The anxiety? The terror and uncertainty we all felt? My God Eve, this is a disaster. She was practically in hysterics when I found her.” Adam said running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Fuck me, I can’t believe I did this to her a second time.” 

“Calm down my love.” Eve said seeing how upset he was. “Things are different this time Adam. We aren’t going into this blindly, having already had one child we have a template, a comparison, a baseline so we know what to expect. Not to mention our living conditions are much better, we have an endless supply of food, and more money than any of us could spend in a dozen lifetimes.” She reminded him. “Dani is safe, our family is safe and lives in anonymity, Sean is dead, and Ava is a distant memory. There couldn’t be a better time for a new addition to our family.” Eve encouraged. 

“Eve, . . . she’s come so far since you and Johanna left on your trip. She’s come home to me at last. We’ve been closer then we’ve been in so very long. Now . . . now she’s discovered her own power. Dani has finally come to realize and accept that she is truly a vampire at last leaving her old mortal life behind. She’s one of us and our strength combined with her own . . . she’s not afraid like she was before. We’ve been doing a bit of training and she is absolutely magnificent. You should have seen her on the hunt. She was positively radiant.” Adam beamed proudly. “It’s like she’s her old self again Eve. The Dani I fell in love with, the Dani that she was before one disaster followed by tragedy and then horror over and over again.” He sighed. “Jesus Christ Eve . . .how could I forget that I could do this to her.”

“It’s alright Adam.” Eve reassured him again, “She’s an exceptional young woman, and after the initial shock of finding that you are expecting your second child, then perhaps you can finally see the blessing that this truly is.” 

“It’s too soon Eve. It’s far too soon for this to happen again. We aren’t ready for it. Dani isn’t ready for it. She was completely distraught, almost hysterical. She was absolutely distraught and not like when we found out about Johanna. She’s completely terrified Eve. Not enough time has passed for this to be happening again.” Adam countered. 

“Adam, please try to keep as calm as you want Dani to be.” Eve said as it sounded like Adam was almost in hysterics at this point. “She may be upset and frightened, but that means she needs you. She needs your direction and your guidance. Most of all your love.” 

“I do love her, more than anything.” He repeated. “Eve I need you and Johanna to come home. Right now. I need your help. We need your help more than ever. We can’t do this by ourselves.” 

“Yes you can, Adam. The two of you desperately need this time alone to sort things out and get on the same page. If Johanna and I were to return now it would be nothing more than a distraction and you need to concentrate on each other.” Eve said seriously letting him know they were absolutely not going to cut their trip short. Their returning home was still several months away and obviously Adam and Dani needed this time to themselves to figure things out. “You can do this Adam. This is between you and Dani. Your fiancé.” She reminded him. 

Adam sighed lowering his head not knowing how that could possibly be. Everything was so completely overwhelming. Eve sent him kisses and her love and ended the phone call. Adam rubbed his eyes before running his fingers through his hair finding that he had quite the challenge before him. 

 

Serious Matters

Adam and Dani sat quietly on the sofa in the living room, the roaring fire and the crackle of the flames was the only sound in the entire house. Adam had prepared their supper with much greater quantities then usual and warmed very hot knowing that he needed all the help he could get to keep them both calm. 

After a while, Adam put down his glass on the table before turning to her on the couch. He saw her body tense and it was like a slap in the face to see her react so uneasy around him. It was as though she expected to be scolded, blamed, or beaten for the pregnancy. “Dani we have to talk about this.” He said finally. “We can’t just ignore it because obviously it’s not something that can simply be ignored.” Dani’s back was stiff as she rested her hands on her lap waiting to hear what he had to say. Adam had been thinking about this conversation and what it would involve but now that the moment had arrived his mind drew a complete blank. “I know that this is all incredibly overwhelming. You’ve been going through a lot of changes over the course of the past few months. Building on what you learned about yourself and finally coming out of your shell after years of trying to hold onto your human life. This is sudden and neither of us was expecting it.” 

“Adam, . . . I . . .” 

“No, darling please let me talk right now.” He requested taking her hand in his and holding it a moment before kissing her knuckles. “It isn’t as though there is a time limit darling. You don’t age and obviously you are a very fertile young woman. We don’t have to have another child now if you don’t wish it. If you aren’t ready for this . . . then it needn’t continue. It’s been done before and there was no permanent damage or injury done as a result.” 

Dani’s eyes turned down looking at her hands no certain how she felt about his suggestion. “Do . . . you want me to abort it?” Dani questioned. 

“No, of course not.” He reassured her not wanting her to think he was demanding it or that it was what he wanted. “Sweetheart, I want you to know that you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I was involved with the easy part. You went through hell and back barefoot last time and I don’t want you to think that you have to go through it again if you don’t feel you can. If you don’t want to go through it again.” He said honestly. “I’m not going to force you to go through with this if you don’t want to.” 

“But . . . Adam it’s your baby. You have as much say in this as I do. More so because you’re my sire and I’ve always followed your direction and accepted your decision and submitting to your will. I would think that this, of all times, would be one of those instances.” She said softly. “Adam . . . do you want this baby?” She asked sincerely wanting to know. “Do you want to be a father again?”

Adam was quiet having wondered about that as well and truthfully it made him as hesitant and nervous about it as Dani was. “I never expected to be a father. Never thought about it really until we discovered you had this ability.” He said honestly his mind running over the past years since he and Dani found each other. “Even through your pregnancy, I had a hard time imagining what was coming. I couldn’t quite wrap my mind around it.” Adam looked into her eyes, “Even after she was born, my focus was entirely on you Dani. I was asked . . . by your zombie friend if I had to choose between you and a baby . . . . and without hesitation I chose you. I will always choose you first before anyone or anything else.” 

“You don’t mean that.” She said softly looking into his eyes. “Not really.” 

“Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn’t?” Adam said in a defensive tone. 

“Because when you were asked that was when a choice had to be made when Jeremy and Eve broke us out of that compound the first time. It was a faceless fetus with no real emotional connection for either one of us.” Reaching up she touched his face, “What about now? What would you say if you had to choose between me and your little girl? Your daughter, Johanna?” 

He fell dead silent as he stared into her amethyst eyes. “I would never be faced with such a choice.” He stood from the sofa as he paced slightly, it was a horrific thought. “No one would ever dare present me with an ultimatum.” 

Dani stood from the sofa walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. “The point is . . . you are a parent now. We both are. Our priorities have changed because it isn’t just us anymore. We have a life, someone who depends on us for what she needs, for protection and guidance.” She fell silent for several moments hugging him tighter. “Johanna has been . . . every day with her is a surprise. She’s so incredibly smart, and full of energy, full of life, and curiosity. She’s smarter and more intelligent then all of us combined.” 

Adam sighed and rested his hand over hers patting it slightly. “Remembering everything that happened before, everything you went through, the pain, the confusion, the uncertainty. Are you truly ready to put yourself through such a grueling experience again?” 

Dani thought a moment, “We won’t be wondering as blindly through the dark as we were before.” She replied softly. “I just . . .” She paused, “This time perhaps we won’t have so much to worry about. Ava, the corporation, random vampires, . . . Sean. We have and endless blood supply, our bank accounts are bursting . . . . circumstances are idea for expanding our family now . . .” She said softly. 

She was right, and Adam was interested in finding out what it would be like when terror didn’t fill their every waking moment. Slowly he turned to face her looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes. He cupped her face in his hands gently stroked her soft cool cheeks. She was so incredibly beautiful. He had always thought she was and the love she had for him was so pure as she looked at him with such adoration. “Tell me Dani, tell me truly and do not sugar coat your answer. Are you ready to have another child? Even knowing the hell you went through last time, are you honestly ready to experience it all over again?” 

She was silent as she stared into his eyes her own sparkling. “I would be honored to carry your baby and have your child Adam.” She vowed. “But if you don’t want this, if you don’t want any of this . . . I understand and I bare no ill will.” 

Adam felt his heart swell and warm with her words. She truly was devoted and loyal to him. Dani would follow him through the gates of hell over hot coals barefoot to please him. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly, cherishing his young lover. “It’s a new adventure for us both that we will face together my love. Another child . . . . I realize we should be rejoicing, not feeling upset, worried, and anxiety. Eve herself says that this is a blessing and not a curse.” He kissed her once more. “I won’t leave you alone baby, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

Dani smiled softly, “Then . . . you want me to have this child?” She asked softly. 

“there’s nothing to fear my love. We’re a team, and I wouldn’t abandon you or let you go through this alone.” He vowed. Dani smiled looking into his eyes. Adam rubbed her shoulders a moment before moving his hand down resting his hand over her abdomen where his child grew deep inside his beautiful lover. Dani smiled resting her hand over his. 

“Then . . . I’m ready to carry this baby.” She whispered. Adam looked into her eyes several moments before kissing her again. 

It seemed they were going to be parents a second time. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .) 

 

PLEASE REVIEW, RATE AND BOOKMARK!!!


	33. Dark Nights - Chapter 33

Adjustments and Compromises

Things seemed to calm down a bit after Adam and Dani had agreed that this was what they both wanted. Even though it wasn’t planned, it wasn’t the horrid nightmare or curse that they feared. This time things were different and there wasn’t as much confusion and uncertainty as there was the first time. Both Adam and Dani went through the house together choosing a room to prepare for the nursery that they would have a hand decorating and getting ready for the baby unlike when Johanna was born. The old nursery was converted into Johanna’s bedroom when she grew to an age where she needed a proper bed. They had given her the option of choosing any room in the house that she wished, but she preferred to keep her own. 

“I still think that the baby should sleep in the same room with us.” Dani said softly as they opened a room near the master bedroom they hadn’t really used. 

“They won’t be sleeping alone baby, we’ll set up this nursery like Johanna’s. Since you and Eve tend to take turns sharing my room with me, then the other can sleep in the nursery with the baby during the day. Just like before.” Adam said walking over to the window opening the drapes before struggling with the window pane a moment before finally forcing it open letting the night air in. 

Dani furrowed her brow noting his tone when he said that. “Adam?” She asked softly walking closer to him. “Do you really want the three of us to share a room together?” 

Adam froze for a moment realizing that they had never really openly discussed this before. Clinching his jaw he looked over towards her. “I have thought about it on occasion. I won’t lie about that.” He admitted. She sighed wrapping her arms around her walking away. Immediately Adam followed after her, “It was simply a passing thought, Dani. I was never going to make such a demand on you.” 

“I’m not gay Adam, and even if I was . . . it wouldn’t be right.” Dani said turned looking at him. 

“Because you would feel like you were intruding again even though both Eve and myself have repeated a million times over that isn’t the case.” Adam could see she was confused and this was upsetting her. “Dani, this isn’t a dire issue and nothing has to change.” Reaching out he rested his hands on her arms before rubbing her shoulders a bit. “There is nothing wrong with how we’ve been doing things, and Eve doesn’t mind sharing every other night.” 

“But what do you want Adam? Do you want us to . . . be . . . the three of us to be . . . together like that?” She asked looking into his eyes. 

It was rather intriguing and a pleasant thought, but not one he would ever force into reality. It was apparent that she wouldn’t enjoy it in the least bit. “No.” He replied honestly. “It isn’t a requirement, Dani. I am perfectly happy and content to hold you alone in the privacy of our bedchamber. Eve is perfectly fine with the arrangement as well.” Dani sighed and lowered her head feeling incredibly anxious and disappointed but not in Adam so much as in herself. That she couldn’t jump at the chance to do something for him to make him happy. “Hey.” He kissed her forehead before finding her lips and kissing her tenderly. “You have got to stop looking for reasons to be upset and insecure. There is no reason for it. You’re safe, you’re loved, and your focus should remain on the life inside of you. As it should have been before but had countless distractions.” He advised. He rested his forehead to hers cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “And perhaps spare a thought to the wedding?” 

Dani fell absolutely silent her eyes turned downwards., “I’ve been thinking.” She began and Adam gave her his full attention. “How will Johanna feel about this?” Adam arched a brow noting how she breezed right by his suggestion about the wedding. He was starting to get the sense that they were going to have a very long engagement. 

“I don’t know. Eve hasn’t mentioned it. She seems to think it’s our place to tell her she’ll have a sibling soon, not hers.” Dani sighed softly looking away from him again. Adam knew she was nervous but things were different now in so many ways. “Hey.” He touched her chin, “You’ve always been worried about Johanna not having any friends. That she didn’t have any companions of her own being the only pure born vampire ever to have existed. Well, now she will.” He looked into her eyes, “I think she’ll be pleased at this development. And it’s still a few weeks before they return home. We have time to decide how we choose to tell her. But I don’t think there’s any reason to worry.” 

Dani rested her hand over Adam’s smiling softly. Looking into his eyes she could see that he was becoming more used to the idea that they were going to have another child. “Alright.” She said with a small nod before looking around the room. “This place needs a lot of work. Paint, new carpeting, we still have Johanna’s crib and other furniture from the nursery. It probably needs a little cleaning but I think it would work.” 

“Dani.” Adam rested his hand on her shoulders, “Eve and the zombie woman chose those items and made the nursery for Johanna.” 

She gave him a sly look, “She has a name Adam. It’s Kaylee. Remember?” Adam just gave her a look. He hadn’t referred to them by name since they left the estate several years ago. He wanted Dani and Johanna to distance themselves, not wanting them to watch as the two zombies aged, wither, and eventually die. Once they left, he forbid everyone from contacting them again. They were approaching their 40’s and had three children of their own. Kaylee and Jeremy knew of them, but Adam wasn’t ready to be their family secret. They couldn’t be watched all the time and as children they would more than likely not understand why they couldn’t tell anyone about them. Using their names wouldn’t help the separation process. 

“Nevertheless, you had almost nothing to do with the preparation and decoration of the nursery last time. This time, I want you and I to create a space for our child.” He rubbed her arms, “Choose the colors, the furniture, the theme if you’d like. Let’s try to do what other parents do this time, rather then resisting the fact that this has happened. Yes?” 

Thinking for a moment she knew he was probably right and nodded again. Adam smiled softly and embraced her tight knowing she was nervous but wishing that she was the one to take the initiative instead of being so hesitant. 

 

Welcome Home

Adam picked up Eve and Johanna at the airport finding a bouncing happy Johanna who nearly jumped into her father’s arms hugging him tight. Adam couldn’t suppress the smiled it brought as he held his little girl close. They had been away for only 8 months but it felt like an eternity. He arched a brow noting there was something different about her but wasn’t sure what it was. No doubt she had grown in the time she was away. 

When they got home, they had a huge supper feeding well before gathering in the main room. Adam and Dani told Johanna of their news and as Adam had suspected she seemed overwhelmed with joy at the prospect of being a big sister. A huge sense of relief washed over Dani when she saw this and hugged Johanna tight.

“Should we tell them our news?” Eve asked as she looked at their young one. A smile swept Johanna’s face as she looked at Dani a moment. 

“I’ve missed you so much while we were away mother.” Dani froze in place looking into Johanna’s eyes. She spoke. She actually spoke words. Almost as if she had been speaking all along. Dani was speechless, her eyes wide. “I’m so glad to be home.” A look of complete joy swept over Dani as she cupped Johanna’s face in her hand looking into her eyes. Johanna closed her eyes leaning her face into Dani’s hand before covering it with her own holding it tight. Adam stood from where he had been sitting and walked over, his eyes just as wide in shock to hear his daughter speak for the first time. She smiled looking up at him. “Hi dad.” Adam couldn’t seem to form words either as he reached out wrapping his arms around Dani and Johanna hugging them tight. Eve smiled as she watched the three together. They never thought that they would hear her speak and accepted that she was a mute. Yet it seemed that wasn’t the case. 

 

Shock

A few weeks went by and Eve and Johanna easily settled back into home life with Dani and Adam. They were working diligently on the nursery and Dani and Eve would occasionally go into the city when the sun went down to do a bit of shopping. A number of things still had to be bought and shipped through the internet but there were a few things they could acquire in person. 

One evening, Adam was sitting watching boring TV on the large screen sitting on the large plush sofa. His favorite channeled seem to be the discovery channel, animal planet, national geographic and others with nature programming and documentaries. He still had an interest in science even though his main hobby and passion was music. 

Johanna stood at the doorway for several moments watching him before she entered and sat on the couch next to him. She curled up against him and Adam unconsciously wrapped an arm around her rubbing her back as he had done countless times since she was born. She seemed to enjoy watching his programs with him and always seemed to enjoy spending time with her father. 

She curled up a bit closer resting her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around him. Adam paid it no mind as Johanna had always been affectionate with all of them and he didn’t seem to mind his daughter invading his personal space when she wanted. He’d become used to it over the years. Johanna’s hand moved up his side hugging him tighter, looking up at him for a moment. Then suddenly, without warning, she turned her face towards him and kissed him passionately. Far more passionately then was appropriate. 

Instantly Adam’s attention snapped from the documentary frozen with shock as he found her tongue pushing between his lips and invading his mouth seeking out his in return. Reaching up he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him staring at her wide eyed, “Johanna!” He said in disbelief. However her eyes were slightly glazed, her fangs had grown to a sharpness, and she looked almost crazed. Before he could say anything else she straddled his lap grabbing his face and kissing him again, shifting her hips on his lap and rubbing against him. 

“Stop!” He shouted at once he pushed her off and stood from the sofa moving away from her. She started to growl and purr pulling her legs up underneath her in a crouch. Adam’s eyes were wide hardly able to believe this was happening. Then, faster than a blink of an eye, she lunged at him off the couch tackling him to the ground. She started to move in to kiss him again but he held her at arm’s length. She was stronger then she normally was and her entire body seemed to shift and rub against his. Seizing her forearms he struggled with her as they rolled on the floor back and forth until he could turn them and pin her to the floor beneath him. Her back arched as she writhed and wonton look on her face. “Johanna, I’m your father. Stop this! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” He shouted. She purred a bit louder trying to get her legs free to wrap around his waist again. “NO!” Using all his weight and strength to pin her flat to the ground and hold her there. Releasing one of her arms he wrapped his sharpened claws around her neck, “This is wrong! STOP this behavior!” He roared with a forceful very angry growl wanting her to quit this. He grit his teeth together squeezing her neck tighter. “You are my child, and you acting this way? Seeing you like this? Disgusts me.” He hissed in her face.

Suddenly Johanna stopped cold looking into his eyes as a look of despair crossed her face seeing how upset and angry he was. It was almost as though she didn’t know what she was doing. Her lip quivered slightly as her lip quivered, looking down at herself unable to speak. 

“Adam?” Eve and Dani had come home from their shopping trip and were standing on the door not certain what they had walked in on when Adam had Johanna on the floor choking her. He angrily pushed himself up off the floor. 

“Take her out, and show her how to hunt. NOW!!!” He roared as he stormed passed the two women. When he released her, Johanna rolled on her side drawing her knees to her chest and curling into a ball starting to cry. Immediately Dani went to her and kneeled down on the floor beside her rubbing her back and shoulder trying to calm her down. She looked over to Eve who gave a nod and went after Adam. It seemed Johanna was too upset to tell them what had happened. 

 

Anger and Confusion

Adam paced back and forth having torn through and destroyed everything in the room with a vengeance, running out of things to rip apart. Eve stood quietly watching him saying nothing seeing how upset he was. Obviously something had happened to set up off so badly. When he started to slow finally, even though he was upset, Eve decided he was calm enough to talk to her.

“What happened?” She asked finally not having seen him so angry in years. 

“SHE ATTACKED ME!!” He yelled, not screaming at Eve so much as being completely freaked out by the entire situation. “My own daughter, my child, my LITTLE GIRL ATTACKED ME!!!” 

“Attacked you? Johanna?” Eve said confused never having seen her aggressive in her entire life. 

“YOU AND DANI WERE WONDERING IF SHE WAS GOING TO HIT PUBERTY?! WELL GUESS THE FUCK WHAT!!!” He roared. Eve’s eyes went wide as the shock Adam was in suddenly spread to her. 

“What?!” She walked over to him standing in the path of his pacing holding up her hands and stopping him. “Tell me what happened.” He sighed, his hands on his hips shaking his head still in disbelief himself over the entire event, reluctantly relaying everything that happened. Eve turned moving to the only chair Adam hadn’t completely busted up and slowly sank into it. After a moment she closed her eyes shaking her head, “Okay.” She took a breath trying to shake off the shock. “She’s female Adam. Just like me, and just like Dani. You’re the only vampire male she’s ever been around.” She said trying to think rationally. “And she craves affection. Up until now she’s craved the affection a child would, but . . . she’s become a young woman and the kind of affection she needs . . . has apparently matured as well.” 

“Oh for Christ sake!” He threw up his hands starting to pace again. “I feel fucking sick to my stomach! You didn’t see it! She was rubbing herself, her body against me, she was . . . kissing . . . UGH!!!” He said kicking over a broken table. “God DAMN IT!!! YOU NEED TO TAKE HER OUT AND TEACH HER HOW TO HUNT! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!” 

“I can’t do that tonight Adam it’ll be morning in less than an hour.” She reminded him trying to calm him down. 

“You don’t understand, YOU JUST CANNOT UNDERSTAND!!!” He roared again. 

Eve looked at him a moment before realizing why he was so upset. Apparently, the way she was attacking him, rubbing against him, and trying to coax his body out to mate . . . his body started to react. He was completely freaked out by it and understandably so. “Oh Adam.” Eve stood and walked over grabbing his arm and pulling him to her holding his hands. “It isn’t your fault darling.” She said squeezing his hands a little tighter. 

“She’s my daughter!” He yelled. 

“And you’re a man.” She countered honestly. “You didn’t lose your senses, you never lost your objectivity, and not for a moment did you forget she was your daughter. Your this angry because you’re physically frustrated. She made you that way and you don’t understand it.” Eve counseled. 

“I’ve never felt such disgust like this. It’s degenerate, it’s . . . perverse . . . it’s wrong!” His voice started to rise again. 

“It’s alright darling. We just . . . we haven’t really taught her about this. We weren’t even sure that she would share Dani’s ability and we still don’t know if she does. But you know as well as I, when we’re turned . . . we starve for more than just blood. Johanna . . . was born a vampire and she didn’t come into this phase of things until her body matured into that of a woman.” She tried to explain. 

“That isn’t helping me!” He said in frustration. 

Eve sighed and patted his chest. “Alright . . . tonight is Dani’s night with you. I’m going to go and talk to Johanna and I’ll send Dani back to you.” She explained kissing his cheek causing a low growl in Adam’s chest. He seized her arms starting to pull her against him. Eve could see he could barely control himself and reached up gently stroking his face. Adam’s eyes closed as he released her holding his hand to his face, her touch was always calming. “I’ll go get Dani.” She turned and started for the door but stopped, “Just . . . try to be gentle with her. Remember she’s pregnant.” She turned the door handle and headed for Johanna’s room. 

 

Changes

Dani managed to get Johanna back to her room and into bed. Going down to the kitchen she prepared a great deal of blood and took it back to Johanna’s room insisting that she drink every drop of heated blood knowing what a calming affect it had on them. The remedy that Eve and Adam had so often used to help her when she was injured or extremely upset. Johanna didn’t say a word to upset as the tears didn’t stop. She was horrified and ashamed and Dani stroked her hair and continued to feed her trying to comfort her. At last she fell sleep but Dani remained close holding her hand wishing she knew what was upsetting her so. 

Eve opened the door and Dani looked up to see her motioning for her to come into the hall with her. Dani looked back at Johanna touching her face and kissing her forehead before reluctantly letting her hand go and joining Eve in the hall walking down a ways so in the unlikely event that Johanna woke she wouldn’t over hear them. 

“What the hell is going on Eve? What happened for Adam to attack her like that?” She questioned in utter confusion. 

Eve took a breath knowing how this had hit both she and Adam and knew that it would probably shock Dani even worse. “It seems . . . there’s been a development that has become a serious issue.” Dani suddenly felt uneasy knowing that was never a good sign. Eve relayed to her everything that had happened Adam had told her. The shock that both Eve and Adam had. 

“That can’t be right. It must have been . . . . he must have . . . misunderstood . . .” Dani stuttered unable to wrap her mind around this. 

“Unfortunately not my love.” Eve said with a sigh wishing that was the case. “It seems that Johanna has entered into the next stage of her development. Her aging has stopped and she’s fully matured. She’s a woman now and she has a female vampires needs. The problem is that Adam is the only male that she is around and . . . even though he’s her father. The feral instinct inside of her makes no distinction.” 

“Oh my God.” Dani said covering her eyes with her hand still unable to grasp this. She looked at Eve, “What are we going to do.” 

“Well, it’s obvious she needs to learn how to hunt. And right at this moment, Adam needs to desperately.” Eve answered. 

Dani shook her head, “I think Johanna needs me more. She’s so upset, confused, and heartbroken. She’s so completely ashamed and the reason for it just became really apparent.” 

“I’ll stay with Johanna today and I promise you I’ll watch over her and give her all the support and council she needs. But your fiancé desperately needs you. You must go to him right now. He is just as upset as she is if not more so.” 

“Eve, I . . .” Eve rested her hand on Dani’s shoulder, “Trust me. This is your day to be with him, and he is in dire need of your help.” 

Dani swallowed the knot in her throat and gave a nod still uncomfortable with leaving Johanna when she was so upset. Eve kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. “Don’t worry. We’ll fix this, it’s just another learning experience and we’ll get through it. As a family. Go now.” 

The two women parted ways going different directions. Eve to Johanna’s room and Dani to the master bedroom where Adam was waiting.

 

Frenzy 

Giving a gentle knock to the door, Dani turned the handle and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, “Adam? Are you alright? Eve told me what . . . .” Before she could utter another syllable she was snatched by the arm and spun around. Adam devoured her lips, his hands moving over her body grinding his hips against hers pressing her against the wall. The deep growl indicated feral arousal and was reminiscent of when she and Adam where manipulated when they were captured and ‘encouraged’ to mate. 

She could feel his manhood against her, stone hard and almost throbbing with need. His claws shredded her clothing annoyed it was obstructing his access to her and only annoyed him. The onrush of passion was incredibly overwhelming but it wasn’t long before Dani was thrown into the same feral passion. Her fangs and claws grew sharp as she wrapped her arms around him, their naked bodies melding against each other. 

Adam pushed her back against the wall, before reaching down and grasping her thigh hoisting her up against the wall and wrapping it around his waist. He brushed against her wet entrance that was more then ready to receive him. He rubbed the tip of his manhood against her clit causing her to gasp, her hands grasping his shoulders as she closed her eyes leaning her head back as his teeth pressed to her neck. With one hard jerk of his hips he thrust deep into her slick sex as they both moaned in pleasure. He began to eagerly thrust inside her with deep hard strokes. 

Dani could hardly form a though holding onto him as he ravaged her. His anxious and purposeful movements bringing them both to a quick powerful climax causing her to scream as the intense pleasure shook her entire body. Adam held deep inside of her for several moments as her body writhed and quivered in the aftershocks. When they began to subside he withdrew and pulled her from the wall taking her to the bed. Within an instant he almost threw her down crawling over her beginning again with almost reckless abandon. Eagerly Dani returned and matched his eager affection as they ravaged each other again and again. Adam finally clinching his arms around her like a vice and sinking his fangs hard and deep into her neck drinking deep from her artery. 

She cried out with the mix of pain and pleasure at the sensation that plunged her into an even harder orgasm then the several others they had shared, and seemed to be the climax of the entire session hours after it began. Once he tasted her blood he finally seemed to calm down and return to himself. 

He embraced her to him, clutching her tight against his chest rocking back and forth finding comfort in holding her close. Closing his eyes he rested his cheek to her head continuing to rock finally finding some peace in the storm. Dani wrapped her arms around him holding him tight knowing how upset and distraught he had been. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that either of them doubted any human parents had to face. 

“Did I hurt you?” He whispered finally. 

“No.” She reassured him. “I’m fine.” 

Her reassurance was less then convincing. Pulling back slightly he cupped her face looking down into her eyes, “I didn’t mean to lose control like that, I’m sorry.” He apologized. 

“Really Adam, I’m alright. You didn’t hurt me at all. But what are you? Do you feel better then you did this morning?” She inquired. 

Adam sighed before giving a nod, kissing her softly before he gently stroked her cheek admiring how beautiful she was. Perhaps it was the afterglow of their activities, perhaps it was from the life she held in secret and safety in her womb. “Thank you.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to lose control like that with you.” 

Dani smiled a little bit, “You didn’t hurt me Adam, I promise you didn’t.” She repeated knowing he was concerned. “I’m fine . . . the baby is fine. And . . .” She giggled a little, “I had fun.” 

Adam chuckled slightly, “It’s a good thing you are already expecting, otherwise you surely would be after all that.” His fingertips traced down her neck and over her shoulder down her arm. His smile faded and he closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry this happened Adam.” Dani whispered resting her hand on his chest. “It’s . . . one of those things we didn’t see coming and couldn’t anticipate. Comparing Johanna to human children hasn’t worked very well in the past . . . puberty . . .” She sighed closing her eyes shaking her head. “I’m sorry.” 

He was quiet for several moments retreating into his own thoughts, “I’m going to have to talk to her aren’t I.” The thought alone was harrowing. 

“What does it mean?” Adam looked into her eyes, “You told Eve she has to take her out and teach her how to hunt? Like our hunt? How would that help her? We have freezers full of blood in the basement.” 

“Blood wouldn’t be her objective baby.” He was being as honest as possible. Dani’s eyes widened a little, “I don’t like the thought anymore then you do darling, but there isn’t really a choice. I certainly can’t help her with this problem. I won’t.” Adam’s entire body started to tense at the idea. Immediately Dani kissed him wrapping her arm around him, rubbing his back with her hand stroking his skin gently to calm him. He sighed opening his eyes looking into hers again. “She’ll have to find a lover to give her that sort of affection.” 

Dani didn’t want to think about this. It was hard for Dani to grasp her baby was already a young woman and would soon be giving up her virginity to a complete stranger. Even though Eve and Adam had tried to explain again and again that human morality didn’t apply to their situation, they were a different species with different circumstances. But it was hard to let go of what she was brought up to believe, even worse when it came to her child. “This is a nightmare.” 

“I agree.” Adam admitted having been molested by his little girl. “But Eve is a magnificent teacher, and she’ll watch over her.” 

Somehow, that didn’t seem to offer either one of them the least amount of comfort. Adam drew her against him as he tenderly kissed her once more the length of her body pressed against his own. After all the frustration and energy had been worked off, they could return to a loving embrace, with slow, gentle, tenderness. 

 

Diversions 

Adam and Dani worked together in the nursery, painting the walls a neutral color not knowing if it was going to be a girl or a boy. Yet it seemed their minds were elsewhere as Eve and Johanna left the estate just at sunset as soon as it was safe to leave needing the entire night for their endeavor. After the second coat of paint, Adam took their supplies to rinse the paint from them. Once he was finished he returned to the nursery to find that she had gotten the new carpet and started to lay it out. 

“Dani.” He said walking over and squatting down next to her as she was loading the nail gun. “I thought we talked about you over exerting yourself. We have plenty of time and it doesn’t all have to be done in one night.” 

“There really isn’t anything to do right now and I think I’d rather remain busy then think about . . . .” Her voice trailed off before she shaking her head, “I just want to be distracted.” Needless to say, Adam could understand that completely. He held out his hand towards her and she sighed handing him the nail gun. “I’ll finish this up, you can start on the moldings.” 

Dani half smiled and kissed his cheek as she stood heading out to get it. Adam sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his face. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen at all? It was hard to imagine he’d ever forget it if he lived another 100,000 years. Now, the only three of them that could remain objective about the entire situation was Eve and she had taken her out to teach her how to select and seduce a lover. What was it with their family? It never rained but it poured. 

He looked at the time again and despite all the work that he and Dani had done on the nursery tonight, it seemed like the minutes were dragging by excruciatingly slow. Shaking his head he went back to unrolling the carpet and nailing it into place. 

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND BOOKMARK!!!


	34. Dark Nights - Chapter 34

Head On

Johanna was in her room on her computer doing some research. She had been there for almost a week, not even coming out to eat. Either Dani or Eve would take her her supper and keep her company for a while. It was apparent she was still ashamed over what happened what Adam, and embarrassed by the entire event. Things weren’t going to get better under Adam talked to her having been avoiding her just as adamantly. 

Eve, Dani and Adam were in the lab in the basement as Adam paced back and forth clinching his fists. “Adam, we have taught her how to deal with those urges and educated her on what was happening to her. It’s done and over with and won’t happen again.” Eve said watching him pace back and forth. 

“You can’t just keep ignoring her, she has always been daddy’s little girl and she’s heartbroken. She thinks you hate her.” Dani added. 

“I don’t hate her.” Adam snapped annoyed that it had crossed anyone’s mind for even a moment. “She’s my daughter and I haven’t forgotten that. Not for a single second.” His hands clinched and unclenched at his sides as he continued to pace back and forth. “I don’t think either one of us are ready to see each other yet.” 

“She hasn’t been out of her room for a week. She’s buried herself in homework and is learning her 6th language” Dani said in disbelief. “You can’t leave her like this, you just can’t.” 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “You weren’t there. You didn’t see it. And you certainly didn’t experience it. It was horrid.” 

“it wasn’t any better for her darling.” Eve said walking over and gently stopping him from pacing as she looked into his eyes. “She wasn’t in control of herself but she remembers everything. We know you don’t hate her but she has to hear it from you. We have tried to tell her but she’ll never believe it until she hears it from you.” 

“Eve . . .” Adam began another argument but Dani moved over to him as well. 

“Please.” She said softly reaching for his hand and holding it tight. “I’ve tried to help her. We both have and nothing is making her feel any better. She hasn’t smiled since it happened and often when we check on her, her eyes are puffy from crying even though she tries to hide it and dries her tears when she hears us coming.” 

Adam didn’t want that. Of course he loved her, she was his little girl and he didn’t want her to suffer. Over 700 years, and this was perhaps going to be the most difficult thing he ever had to do. Closing his eyes with a sigh he relented letting them know he would do it. 

 

 

Uncomfortable Conversations

Adam stood in the hallway for a very long time just listening to the sound of the whirring cooling fans in Johanna’s computer. It wasn’t long before she and Dani designed and built a better more advanced computer to meet Johanna’s needs. She was such a clever girl. He could hear her typing every few minutes and the scratch of a pencil against paper. Dani was right, she was throwing herself hard into study. 

He took a deep breath and tried to get in the mindset he needed to be for this. She was his daughter, his child, and she was going through a crisis. She needed the support of all her parents, not just Dani and Eve. Opening his eyes, Adam approached her door and knocked gently. 

There was a long pause as it was apparently she was aware of who it was. “Come in.” She said softly and he heard the shiver in her voice. A horrid feeling washed over him sensing her shame and fear just in her tone. Opening the door he stepped in, finding her standing with her hands folded in front of her and her eyes planted firmly on the ground. 

“Did I interrupt your studies?” he questioned hesitant to close the door but he knew he couldn’t let her think he didn’t trust her, or he ‘hated’ her even for a brief moment so he pushed it shut. 

“No . . . no not at all, I was just . . . doing some reading. Aunt Eve has a lot of books that are written in Arabic and she says the poetry is really beautiful. But I can’t read it until I learn the language.” She said softly unable to look at him. 

This was painful on so many levels. It felt like their relationship had drastically changed in just a few days. A lot had happened, very little of it good. “Johanna,” He started to walk further in reaching out his hand towards her but when he got close she jumped back her eyes even more firmly planted on the ground as she clinched her hands together behind her back, trembling. 

Adam felt his chest tighten and a knot in his throat seeing her reaction as though his hand was like a poison snake. Something to fear. He would never strike her, for any reason. Even when she lost her senses and he had every reason and cause to strike her, he didn’t. He lowered his hand, his heart sinking. Gathering his thoughts he knew he had to choose his words carefully. 

“What happened wasn’t your fault.” He stated. Johanna closed her eyes covering her face with her hand. Adam took a few steps closer to her seeing her tremble in shame but stopped. “We should have realized it was coming, but we didn’t. Otherwise we would have prepared for it. Prepared you for it.” He explained. 

“Please can we not talk about this?” She asked turning away. 

“No. We can’t just not discuss it.” Adam wished they could just pretend it never happened, but unfortunately that wasn’t going to be possible. It wasn’t something that could just be forgotten. “We haven’t played music together in over a week.” He said putting his hands in his pockets trying to approaching things a different way. “You said you brought some music home from your trip you wanted to me look at.” 

Johanna crossed her arms over her chest remembering that she hadn’t had a chance to show him yet. “Do . . . do you really want to?” She asked softly. 

“Of course I do.” He said seriously. “Why don’t you bring it to the music room and we can try it out?” Adam suggested hoping it was a way to break the ice. Perhaps once they were more comfortable doing an activity they all enjoyed together, they would be able to talk. “Come on.”

 

 

Speculation

Dani and Eve were in the nursery working on some designs to decorate the walls. Dani sighed in frustration and put her paint brush down and laid on the floor. “Something wrong sweetheart?” Eve asked continuing on her design. 

“I hate this.” She admitted. 

“I know, but be patient.” Eve said. “Adam and Johanna have to sort this out together.” She looked at Dani, “It’s been a strange journey. She’s grown much faster then she would have if she were born a human. It didn’t really give us much time to adjust to the way life would be.” Dani rested her hand on her abdomen thinking about that. 

“Do you think we should go through with this?” Dani looked over at Eve. “I mean . . . honestly. No sugar coating, no ‘stiff upper lip’ stuff. Do you think . . . this is the right time to start this all over again when we’re still trying to find our way with Johanna?” 

Eve put her paint brush down and moved to lie on the floor next to Dani. “I thought you and Adam had discussed this?” Rolling on her side towards Dani she leaned up on her elbow resting her head against her hand.

“We did.” Dani closed her eyes, “But . . . I think he was just trying to do ‘the right thing’. Whatever that is. Thinking I would resent him if he said that this wasn’t a good idea right now. That we should wait, or maybe just . . . I don’t know.” She covered her face with her hands rubbing her eyes. “Why would he have suggested it in the first place if he hadn’t . . . intended . . .” 

“I’ll stop you right there darling. Adam only said it if you were too overwhelmed to deal with it. He didn’t want you to feel trapped or obligated by this development. But of course he doesn’t want you to abort the baby.” Eve covered Dani’s hand with hers squeezing it gently. “I think you’re much stronger then you give yourself credit for.” 

“The first time in years Adam took me off the estate and we were randomly captured by serial killers. Completely just the wrong place at the wrong time. Seriously Eve. It’s like I have a magnet in my butt that attracts trouble no matter what I do or where I go.” She sighed. 

“Dani.” Eve said as neither she nor Adam blamed her for anything that had happened. “Things will be better this time around and we’ll all be the better for it.” Dani half smiled not certain if she believed that. She was almost afraid to be cautiously optimistic at this point. “So . . . what about the wedding? We could turn our attentions to that for a while if you’d like.” 

“Umm, no I think the baby is more where the focus should be.” She said turning her eyes away. Eve had gotten the sense that she wanted to put their engagement aside if not push it away completely. Yet neither she nor Adam were going to press her about it now. “Do you think they’re okay? Should we check on them?” 

“I think they’ll be alright.” Eve reassured her. “Come on, let’s finish this panel and then we’ll go fix dinner.” She patted her hand as they both sat up and went back to work. 

 

 

Amends

“I love this melody.” Adam said as he sat making a note on the music page with his guitar in his lap and Johanna on the keyboard. “How long did it take you to write this?” 

“Not long. When Eve and I went through Ireland, we almost got to see the sunrise and it was so beautiful. I just sort of heard it in my head and wrote it down as soon as there was a chance. Do you think you might use it on your next album?” She questioned. 

“I just might.” He said truly impressed. “You do remember that neither of us can take credit for it though.” She gave a nod understanding why things had to be done this way. 

Adam realized they were talking much easier now and perhaps now they could address the issue at hand. “Johanna.” He said softly. “You know I love you, don’t you?” Johanna’s eyes turned down but she didn’t draw back or pull away like before which was encouraging. “I regret what happened, and if I hurt you I’m sorry. But I simply couldn’t let things . . . continue in that manner.” 

“I know, and I’m really sorry. It was wrong and I know that. I knew that and still I . . . God I’m so . . . daddy I’m sorry.” She said as tears filled her eyes. Instantly Adam put his guitar down and moved closer reaching out wrapping his arms around her hugging her close. “I’m sorry daddy.” 

He rubbed her shoulder kissing her head. “it’s alright. It’s over and done with now. We don’t have to keep going back to it. Eve would say it’s just another learning experience. I suppose that it is. For all of us.” 

Johanna hugged him back tight unable to stop the tears that fell from her eyes still upset by what she had done. Adam could feel that his staying away from her had made her worse. “I’m sorry for it as well.” He apologized. “But it doesn’t change how much I love you Johanna.” He promised. 

She smiled a little, “Aunt Eve calls me Jojo.” She looked up at him, “You and mom won’t do it though.” 

“Well. We gave you the name darling. And, as you know . . . it was your mother sister’s name. Her sister meant a lot to her. As you do.” He explained touching her chin. “That’s why we call you by your given name.” 

She nodded understanding and hugged him again. 

 

 

Family Outings

Johanna hopped into the backseat of the car as Adam loaded a case of blood into the trunk and a box of truffles just in case. Eve pulled on her gloves as she helped Adam load the trunk. “Oh this is going to be fun darling, I haven’t attended a live concert in years. Johanna never has to my knowledge.” 

“The last time I went it was when I took Dani. She adored it. You should have seen how she glowed. I imagine it’s something that will lift her spirits.” Adam replied. Eve smiled starting to walk to the passenger side of the car but paused seeing that only Johanna had gotten in. She furrowed her brow looking around then towards the door. 

“Where’s Dani?” She questioned. 

“She said she was changing her shoes.” He said in a lower tone with a hint of annoyance. 

Eve walked back towards him knowing they had been arguing all day. “Should I talk to her?” She asked putting her hand on his arm. 

Adam sighed as he closed the trunk locking it. “No.” He turned heading back up into the house. Eve knew that this was going to be a problem the moment it had been suggested. After what happened last time, and with Johanna and Eve now in the mix, she didn’t want to leave the estate. She firmly believed she would attract some sort of crisis or disaster and she didn’t want to put them in danger. Not to mention the baby was starting to make itself known causing occasional mood swings in its mother. 

There was a knock to the door and Dani didn’t answer. A second and still she didn’t answer. Adam rolled his eyes and turned the handle going inside. “Dani, we’re ready and Eve and Johanna are waiting in the car. Come on we need to get to the hotel before morning.” He didn’t see anything and listened quietly for a moment. Hearing her labored breathing, he went to the bathroom door and knocked when he found it was locked. “Dani, it’s time to go.” She didn’t answer. Adam shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and waited for her response that didn’t come. “DANI!!” He shouted. 

“I’m not going!” She finally shouted back. 

Adam rolled his eyes and banged on the door with his fist. “It’s already been decided!! You ARE going! Come out of there, right now!” He roared against it banging his fist again. 

He heard the sink turn on then off and the door unlock. When the door opened he could see she had been crying and her eyes a bit damp having just washed her face in an attempt to hide it. “Don’t yell at me!” 

He clinched his jaw following after her as she walked over and sat down on the bed. “I cannot believe you aren’t ready to go. We discussed this at great length. I told you that I was taking you, Eve and Johanna to the concert and the plans were made.” 

“Believe it, because I’m not going!” 

Adam’s eyes flashed as his jaw clinched and he leaned his head back starring at her. “Why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?” He demanded. 

“I am a grown up, Adam. I can stay here by myself for a few days. Take Johanna and Eve to the concert and let me stay here and rest.” Dani said seriously. “Like you said, you aren’t my keeper and you should go out with them. Things around the house have been tense enough, the fresh air will be better for everyone.” 

“Yes, exactly the point. Which is why I want all of my girls, down in that car, right NOW!” He said seriously. 

“NO!” She shouted standing up her hands clinched. “I’m not going to endanger everyone like that! I attract trouble, and God damn me if I’m going to risk the entire family!” Reaching up she put her hands on his chest and shoved him. “GO!!!” 

“Oh my God, what is WRONG with you!” He said catching her wrists when she went to shove him again. “This is absolute nonsense, and you are intelligent enough to know that damn it! Bad luck is a myth, and just because you have been the unfortunate recipient of circumstance and random chance, more often than most, does not mean you are cursed, or hexed, or fate, or any of that silly superstitious shit!” 

“You can’t say that Adam, you cannot say that!” She said jerking her arms away from him. “You and Eve have superstitions that you staunchly believe in and are devoted to and you can’t just pretend you don’t put stock in them just to get me out of the house!” 

Adam was starting to lose his patience with this. “Dani, listen to me.” He said in a stern tone stepping close to her and looking down into her eyes. “You are pregnant. Even without all the outside distractions, dangers and problems we had before are out of the way, . . . you had issues and difficulties within your own body when you carried Johanna. We cannot leave you alone, you need someone to be with you, here in the house in case something happens and you need help.” 

“Adam, I’m not even showing yet. I’m just barely a few days into the second trimester and it’s still early on. I will be fine here for a few days. You’ll be back by Friday and you will all have a wonderful time and have a well needed, well deserved, and well earned rest from my nonsense.” She countered. He couldn’t believe she was being so stubborn and obstinate. Adam’s jaw clinched tight again growing angry. 

“Fine. Be on your own then.” He hissed turning and leaving the room slamming the door. Dani shivered at the sound as her eyes closed. She hated fighting with him, they hadn’t gotten in such an out and out fight and argument in a very long time. Although their experience last time was exhilarating and exciting . . . with Eve and Johanna home, and now she was expecting again . . . she simply couldn’t bear the thought of something else happening. Similar or worse. Reaching up she covered her eyes taking several deep breaths before walking to the drapes and opening them a little bit when she heard the door of the car slam and peel out of the driveway having made Adam extremely angry with her. Yet it was the only way to get him to go an leave her on her own. Tears came to her eyes again but she reached up and wiped them away closing the drapes up tight and heading down to fix supper. 

 

 

Concerts

In the hotel room that was one of the interior rooms of the hotel of course leaving no windows that might let light invade the room posing a very real danger to them, there were two king size beds. Johanna slept in hers, and Eve and Adam slept in the other. However when Eve rolled over, she found she was lying alone. 

Opening her eyes she sat up finding that Adam was sitting in the corner behind the table his arms crossed starring at nothing. Of course with Johanna sharing the room, he and Eve wore pajamas to sleep in. Whereas at home they would sleep in nothing which was much more comfortable and enjoyable for them, yet there was some propriety that needed to be observed with another that would make things incredibly awkward. 

She slipped from under the covers and walked over resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Come back to bed Adam. It’ll be night soon and we’ll start heading home. We’ll get back before dawn.” He mumbled something intelligible and she half smiled wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight resting her cheek against his. “She’s alright sweetheart. I imagine that it would have put a lot of stress on her had she come out with us on this trip. And . . . perhaps she needed some time to herself. At lot has happened in the past year. There have been countless events and changes in her life and she’s not had much time to herself to process them.” 

“She shouldn’t be alone. She’s had a wide array of physical and emotional issues each time she was with child. With the two that were taken, with Johanna. Already she’s shown signs for concern.” He furrowed his brow, “I commanded her to get in the car and she defied me. She actually . . . defied me. She hasn’t done that since . . .” his words trailed off still shocked and confused by it. “Why would she do that? HOW did she do that?” 

“A mothers desire to protect her family.” Eve suggested. Adam gave her a look. “Darling no matter what the species, the maternal instinct is very strong and a driving force in all creatures. She felt that her coming with us would but you and I endanger and even worse . . .” She looked over at their sleeping young one. “Her children.” Moving around him she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders once more and he wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her thigh. “Her first two offspring she couldn’t protect. The first was taken from her, when none of us were aware it existed and denied it did exist after we found out. We couldn’t accept it was possible. That one was surgically removed because her captors couldn’t manipulate it like they wanted. The second they interfered with so much, there was no possible way she could have carried it a moment longer then she did. She could do nothing to defend them, keep them safe, keep them alive. Johanna . . . she was in very little control of that entire year. Where her body was present for Johanna’s birth, her mind was not and she still feels she failed her and you in that regard. She’s trying to ‘get it right’ this time.” 

“That isn’t the point Eve. She’s a person, an intelligent individual. Not a brood mare or an ‘incubator’. She loved the concert I took her too before, she would have enjoyed this one immensely but denied herself the experience.” He sighed shaking his head, “It isn’t right.” 

Eve kissed his cheek, “Johanna enjoyed it. I haven’t seen her so engaged like that before.” She said as she looked over at her sleeping soundly. Adam looked over at her as well having seen a light in her eyes as she listened to the live music play. Her eyes . . . Dani’s eyes. How he wished she had come with them, but he was glad that Johanna had enjoyed herself very much. She and her camera were relentless the entire night wanting to share it with her mother when they got home. Eve turned back to Adam and kissed his lips tenderly before resting her forehead to his. “It’ll be alright Adam. She hasn’t retreated away from you again. She is trying so hard not to let herself lapse back into that behavior. Trying to force her won’t help.” Adam nodded reluctantly always taking and accepting her counsel as he always had. 

 

 

Invasion 

When the three vampires arrived home, they were surprised to find several trucks parked outside the mansion and numerous technicians’ and workmen moving equipment inside. Needless to say it was surprising and unexpected. Parking the car, Adam got out staring at the chaos as Eve and Johanna got out as well. “The fuck is this?” He said in disbelief and a bit of anger that all these people were intruding into their home. 

Slamming the door of the car Adam started inside and Eve wrapped her arm around Johanna as they followed after him quickly. Following the trail of people, one made the mistake of not paying attention to where he was going and ran into Adam. Before he could apologize, Adam grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?” He demanded. 

“Hey! Dude!” The guy said holding up his hands, “I’m just a delivery guy! I was looking for this Danielle lady so she can sign off on the delivery!” He said waving his paperwork so Adam could see it. 

Eve immediately stepped forward putting her hand on Adam’s shoulder so he’d let the man go. “Here, I’ll sign for it.” Adam clinched his jaw and let him go stepping back. Eve quickly took him aside taking the paperwork to calm him down so he didn’t feel the need to take legal action. 

Johanna stepped closer to Adam who was obviously still agitated and angry so many strangers were in their house. “Mom?” Johanna asked softly. 

Adam sighed, “Apparently.” Another person passed by Johanna and she jumped slightly not used to seeing so many zombies in their home. “Go wait in your room. I’m going to find your mother.” He said wanting to take her out of harm’s way. Johanna gave a nod immediately doing as she was told and headed upstairs. Adam growled slightly through clinched teeth as he stormed down the hall heading down stairs towards the lab where all the activities were located. 

When he got downstairs, he found that the room adjacent to the lab was now full of equipment and machines that weren’t there when they left. His jaw grew tighter not seeing Dani and went back to the lab practically tearing the door off the hinges even though it wasn’t locked. 

Dani looked up from her computer caught off guard by his abrupt entrance. “Adam?” 

“What the HELL are all these zombies doing in my house!” He shouted storming towards her. 

Needless to say she was caught off guard when he was practically attacking her when they had just gotten home. Dani shook her head slightly, “I’m sorry, this was supposed to be done last night, but The power system had to rerouted. They’ll be finished and gone before morning.” 

He just stared at her, “Have you lost your damn mind!” Adam walked closer to her, “the whole reason you wanted to stay home is to keep the family safe and not attract attention! There are at least 20 zombies on the estate that shouldn’t fucking be here!!!” 

“They’re from out of the state, they are independent contractors, and every door in the house is locked besides down here in the basement. I made certain of that Adam before they got here. Of course I want to keep us safe, and I know that you aren’t going to let me go to a hospital or a medical college to use their equipment. If we are going to keep an eye on things with the baby, we need the right tools to do it. If we have them here, we don’t have to leave the estate and can do everything here.” Dani explained quickly. 

“Are you kidding me? Are you FUCKING kidding me right now!?” A knock came to the door and immediately caught Adam’s attention. “NOT FUCKING NOW!!!” He roared. 

“Adam!” Dani said trying to get him to calm down.” His eyes were glowing and his fangs were elongated. “You’re telling me not to draw attention to us and you’re making a scene!” She motioned for him to be quiet and hurried over to the door struggling to pull it open after Adam had practically busted the door jam, slamming it closed. 

“Darling, they say they are finished and are leaving. Was there anything else you needed?” She heard Eve said through the door. 

“No, probably the faster they leave the better. Thank you!” Dani said unable to open the door. Eve went back to ushering everyone and their things out as Dani covered her face and sighed rubbing her eyes. Adam was pacing back and forth still incredibly upset. 

“Adam . . . they’re ours.” Dani said turning and looking at him crossing her arms. 

“WHAT?!” Adam shouted not understanding what she was talking about as he continued to pace. 

“They work for us, Adam. Our company? Did you think I just went online and ordered all of this stuff? Like at the hospital outlet or something? Come on.” She said walking closer. He grit his teeth still not following her. “Jeremy and Kaylee sent us this equipment. Everything is off the books so as not to attract attention to us.” 

Adam stopped in midstep and turned looking at her eyes wide. “You’ve been talking to them? When? When have you spoken to those zombies?!” 

Dani’s eyes went wide realizing what she’d just told him and covered her mouth wishing she hadn’t mentioned it when he was already upset. She sighed and dropped her hands. “I didn’t.” She said putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Adam stared at her not wanting to ask further or wait any longer for an explanation. “Eve and I have respected your wishes. We haven’t spoken to them or kept in contact outside of business related information. E-mails and such.” 

“Then how the fuck did they know . . . .” 

“Johanna keeps in contact with them.” She blurted out not wanting him to get angrier even though she knew it was coming. Adam’s eyes practically changed colors. “Adam they are her Aunt and Uncle and we don’t have a whole lot of family otherwise. She views their boys as her cousins and she’s kept contact with them for years. Just . . . try to take a breath and calm down. Okay?” She said walking closer towards him. “The last thing she needs is you yelling at her again after the two of you are finally back on speaking terms.” 

“Oh for FUCKS sake!” He yelled. 

“We needed these things Adam. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it ahead of time I didn’t plan this. They showed up the morning after you guys left on your trip.” She said quickly. “Just . . . I know your angry with me about not telling you but I honestly didn’t know. I thought it was still just in the ‘what if’ stage and we were going to have a chance to discuss it.” He shook his head, his jaw still clinched. Dani had hoped it would all be finished before they would have gotten home and had intended to apologize for how they left things when she refused to go with him. She hated to fight with him and it left her feeling sick to her stomach and her chest feeling tight. “Adam I . . .” She started to approach and held out her hands but he stopped her. He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

Instead he kicked the door open as it fell off in two pieces and stormed out heading upstairs not able to talk to her any further right now. The sound of the master bedroom slamming closed was like a stake in the heart and she closed her eyes covering her face with her hand. 

Eve was outside seeing the last of the workmen off hearing the commotion in the house knowing that things had gotten tense again and it was apparent why. She had read on the work orders who had sent the equipment and she recognized their company logo on the paperwork. Apparently the cat was out of the bag that they hadn’t cut all contact with Dani’s zombie family. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, and BOOKMARK!!!!


	35. Dark Nights - Chapter 35

Girls Night

A knock came to the door of Eve’s room and she looked at her watch putting down her book, she went to the door and opened it to find Dani with a pillow under one arm and a blanket under the other. 

“Can I sleep on your floor today?” She asked in a soft voice. Eve cocked her head slightly knowing it was her day to be with Adam. But considering the blow up that happened earlier in the evening it wasn’t hard to imagine why she was here. Immediately she stepped back letting her in, “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh darling, it’s alright.” Eve closed the door, “Of course you aren’t sleeping on the floor. Don’t be silly.” She took Dani’s pillow and blanket putting it on the bed. 

“He locked the door. It’s safe to say he is extremely pissed off with me.” Dani said running her fingers through her hair. 

“Want me to braid it for you?” Eve offered. Dani gave a nod and Eve took her brush moving to sit behind Dani as she began to brush out her soft hair. “Everything will be alright darling. You know how being around zombies puts Adam’s teeth on edge. With some rest, food, and isolation, he’ll be alright come nightfall.” 

“Did he eat?” Dani asked softly. “He didn’t come out of his room after we argued.” 

“Well. He knows where the kitchen if he’s hungry.” Eve wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight, “It will be okay. Don’t let this upset you so.” 

“He was already mad at me for not going with you guys.” Dani reminded her. “I’d hoped everything would be finished before you came home.” 

“It was just a little jarring for him.” She went back to brushing her hair knowing it was comforting and made her feel better. “And he thought about you while we were away. He was disappointed knowing you would have enjoyed the concert.” 

“How much worse would things have been had no one been here when the equipment was delivered?” Dani asked. 

“True. We really must speak to Jeremy and Kaylee about making their intentions clear in the future.” Eve admitted. “Can I assume he knows about Johanna staying in contact?” Dani sighed, “Hmmm. Okay that discussion might be a little tense.” 

“I couldn’t tell her not to contact them anymore. We don’t really have an excess of family members.” Dani knew they should have told her to stop, but she and Eve knowingly turned a blind eye to it. “It wouldn’t really have been fair to Jeremy and Kaylee either. They feel like she’s their niece. And she is.” Eve smiled continuing to brush, smoothing her hand over each stroke. “Eve?” Dani said softly. “Did you have family? Back before you were turned I mean?” 

“Oh. That was so very long ago my dear. You, Adam, Johanna . . . and this new addition are my family now.” Eve replied softly. Dani closed her eyes purring softly at Eve’s gentle touch. Eve smiled knowing after a week of being alone she was probably starving for contact. “It won’t hurt for us to have a girls sleep over. Adam is quite stressed at the moment, and probably in need of rest himself.” Dani nodded a little and Eve kissed her cheek before going to work pulling her hair back in two braids off her neck and face. 

 

 

Awkwardness

Adam lay awake in the massive empty bed in the master bedroom. It had been ages since he had to sleep alone. Yet he was to furious when they got home to see anyone again. He was rather ashamed for having yelled at Dani. Of course she didn’t mean to do it just to upset him. She didn’t plan for it, and just attended to it when it came. He sighed resting his arm across his eyes feeling annoyed and frustrated. The house reeked of zombie workmen sweat and it was adding to his irritation. Hopefully that would pass soon. 

He groaned pulling himself out of bed and picking up his shirt pulling it on not bothering to button it as he headed down to the kitchen. Feeling peckish was not helping the situation in the slightest. 

Not bothering to turn on the lights, he got a pack out of the fridge and popped it in the microwave before getting down a glass from the cupboard. He paused seeing plates had been added to the shelf where there had only been their crystal drink ware before. Great. Dani had apparently been out shopping anticipating entertaining zombies in the future. Apparently, she hadn’t told him everything yet. 

Shaking his head he retrieved the hot blood pouring it into a glass and heading back up to the master bedroom. Going inside, he closed the door and locked it, taking a drink as he returned to the bed, sitting against the headboard. 

Adam glanced at his watch knowing that he should probably try to sleep. Yet he found himself wondering if she should go find Dani and apologize. Make sure she was alright after a week of handling things alone while they were away. But no, she would be asleep by now and he wasn’t certain if he was able to keep his temper in check quite yet. Taking a deeper drink of his supper, he closed his eyes resting the warm glass against his abs as he let the hot blood fill his body. Already causing him to feel more relaxed. They really needed to sort things out. Quickly before Dani’s pregnancy progressed any further. That would be enough to deal with on its own without extra . . . 

His brow furrowed when he felt the pressure in the room change, like someone was moving. Someone that wasn’t him. Opening his eyes, he looked around in the darkness. It was pitch black as it was the way they liked it to sleep during the day. Without fear of intrusion or light from the outside world. Suddenly he felt someone crawl up on the bed and he sat up putting his glass aside. 

“Dani?” He asked squinting trying to see but there truly was no light in the room. Reaching out he felt his hand nuzzled and closed his eyes, “Dani. God, I thought you weren’t going to talk to me for a while after the things I said . . .” Suddenly he found himself shoved back down on the bed, his hips straddled. Sharp claws digging into his chest. Before he could say another word, his lips were devoured in a starving kiss. He started to kiss back assuming it was his fiancé, however when his hands reached up resting on her hips that most certainly wasn’t Dani’s body. Reaching up he grabbed his attacker by the throat his eyes wide. Reaching over he turned on the light as his eyes went wide. “FUCK!” 

A feral Johanna, half naked, driven by her animal instincts completely overtaken by her inner demon on top of him. “God DAMNIT!” He yelled starting to shove her off, but her claws dug into his shoulders as she slammed him back against the bed underneath him. His hand clamped tighter around her throat. “JOHANNA STOP IT!!!” He was certain that they had settled this and she was taught out to take care of this problem herself. 

“You love me, I know you do!” She said her own hands wrapping around his throat. 

Adam shoved her back getting off the bed and taking several steps back. He had to be dreaming, this wasn’t happening again, it had to be a nightmare. Johanna started to draw up onto her hunches as she ran her nails up her inner thighs, over her stomach, up further clutching her breasts. Adam closed his eyes turning his face away. “You love me.” She said again. “You do.” 

Suddenly she moved starting to lunge at him but he caught her slamming her back down on the bed again. “Not like this!” He yelled. He started to push off her again but this time her teeth snapped and she bit deep into his arm causing him to hiss followed by a growl. When he was distracted for a moment, she pulled him down and rolled them over straddling his abdomen. “JOHANNA! What is WRONG with you!” He grabbed her shoulders to throw her off, but it was like being stuck in super glue, she wouldn’t let go. Instead she growled and leaned in to kiss him again. This time his hand wrapped around her face, his claw digging into her cheeks finally able to shove her off back flat on the bed pinning her down. “Johanna, this isn’t going to happen!” He growled and hissed in her face starring into her eyes his own glowing like fire. 

“You want me! Admit that you do! You want me I know it!” She hissed back.

“NO!” He yelled. “We’ve explained this too you! Taught you how to hunt for such urges and needs! You KNOW this is wrong!” 

Her hands wrapped around his wrist, “Why won’t you help me!” She almost cried in desperation. 

Johanna’s entire body and tensed and flexed tight beneath him trying her best to push her body against his. “Because you are my daughter!” He couldn’t believe this was happening all over again. “Even if you weren’t, Eve is my wife and Dani my lover . . . . My heart and my body are theirs, just as theirs belong to me.” 

Johanna’s lip quivered, “Why can’t you love me too?” 

This was absolutely surreal, “You know that already! You know it’s wrong, and it’s not right! Why are you behaving this way when you know it’s wrong!” 

“I can’t help it!” She said tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, “Please, daddy . . . I can’t stand it. It hurts.” 

Adam felt his stomach twist and a pain in his chest when she used that voice, and he could see in her eyes she was confused and almost unable to have any control over herself at all. “It’ll be nightfall soon. Eve will take you into the city . . .” 

“I can’t! I can’t wait that long!!!” She cried out in desperation, her tongue snaking out and licking his hand. Adam’s eyes went wide as he stared at her. 

“You’re going to have to.” With that he let go of her and punched her hard across the face she fell unconscious to the bed. Completely out. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, feeling humiliated in so many ways. Adam turned sinking to the floor leaning against the bed as he cradled his face in his hands. This was a complete nightmare. He knew she was in pain, one that he had felt himself before on several occasions. But he couldn’t and would never help her with that particular problem. He couldn’t. It was too perverted and depraved to even admit it was happening. Tears in his own eyes he turned crawling back up onto the bed. He hit her, he couldn’t believe that he struck her, but there wasn’t much else he could do. His jaw clinched and he reached over and gently smoothed her hair back from her face. “I’m sorry Johanna . . . this is unacceptable. It can’t continue.” Reaching over he grabbed Dani’s robe and wrapped it around her, making certain she was covered.

 

 

Family Meetings

Dani, Eve and Adam sat alone together as he relayed to them what happened. When they woke up in the evening, they found that he had put Johanna in her own bed in her own room, and was sitting as gentry outside of her door. She was still unconscious and to be honest, Adam hoped she’d stay that way for a while.

“It’s obvious what needs to happen then.” Eve said with a sigh. 

Adam clinched his jaw looking away not wanting to admit it, but he knew it was the only way. “What? What needs to happen?” Dani said looking between them confused. 

Eve looked at Adam who didn’t want to seem to be the one to tell her. 

“She needs a mate.” Dani’s jaw dropped just staring between them. “Dani, I know it’s not something we thought we’d have to face for a while, but obviously just going into the city and finding an occasional lover isn’t going to cut it. We can’t have her attacking Adam every few days like this.” 

“We just have to teach her better. How to control herself . . .” Eve just looked at her and Adam still didn’t speak. “This is insane you guys, she’s just a baby.” 

“I think it’s been made abundantly clear that isn’t the case anymore Dani.” Eve said seriously. Dani closed her eyes, it felt like her heart was ripping apart in her chest. “Darling.” Eve stood walking over to Dani and crouching down before her, resting her hands over hers on her lip as she looked up into her eyes. “I will take her. I’ll help her choose someone that will be suitable, compatible, that won’t cause her harm. I promise you.” 

“Take her? Take her where?” Dani asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll search for someone. Obviously not the first male on the street, we’ll do some research. Find someone that will truly interest her.” Reaching up she caressed Dani’s face as she closed her eyes and tears escaped. 

“Maybe . . . maybe we should go too.” Dani said softly trying to stop her lip from quivering. 

“We can’t be objective Dani.” Adam said, “Eve can be.” 

“And you need to stay here and not be out in the world right now darling. Not until after the baby comes. You’re safe here and Adam needs to be with you in case you need help.” Eve added. 

“But Johanna . . . .” Dani started to say unable to hide her tears now. 

“Johanna will be fine sweetheart. I promise. I’ve been around for quite some time and I can help her choose one. A good one.” Eve’s eyes turned back towards Adam a moment as Dani reached up wiping her tears from her eyes hardly able to see. “I found Adam, and Adam found you. It’s apparent our family is blessed with good taste. Isn’t it?” 

Dani half laughed when she said that even though her body was shaking a bit. “No argument there.” Her smile faded as she bit her lip. Eve smiled and gave a nod standing and kissing Dani’s cheek before walking over and sitting down next to Adam once more taking his hand in hers. 

“We’ll leave tomorrow at sundown. I don’t think that nearby would be a good place to begin our search.” Adam gave a nod. Dani stood wiping her face again as she headed into the kitchen to fix their meal. “You don’t seem anymore optimistic about this.” Eve said resting her head to his shoulder. 

“It’s apparent we don’t have another choice.” He closed his eyes trying to shake the image loose from his mind. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes in frustration wanting to forget this whole mess. “God, Damn it. What did I tell you about me being a parent? I’ve fucked this up so bad, my daughter has developed a fucking Electra complex.” 

“It isn’t that simple, Adam. She is the first of her kind, we are all in unfamiliar territory.” Eve said rubbing his back. 

“Alright. Fine. Maybe we should put some effort into figuring how and where I fucked up before the next one is born. How about that?” He said seriously. “This is . . . just . . .fuck we aren’t ready for another one when we’re still crashing into walls and pitfalls with the first?” 

“It might not be a little girl this time Adam, Dani has run some scans and she says it’s too early to tell yet.” Eve encouraged. 

“So it might be a boy. What does that mean? It hits puberty and suddenly it attacks you? Or Dani? Or both?” He stood and started to pace at the thought which made him overwhelmingly annoyed. “Eve . . . I don’t think I could handle that. I’m telling you right now, I don’t think I can handle another male vampire under my roof. My son or otherwise.” 

“Adam.” Eve stood and followed after him, “Stop upsetting yourself about this. And we’ve had this conversation. You keep mentioning how uncertain you are of this pregnancy, and Dani is going to continue to worry that you don’t really want her to keep it.” 

 

 

Child's Play

After taking Eve and Adam their blood, Dani took a much larger glass and headed upstairs to Johanna’s room. She opened the door and looked inside seeing that she had shifted indicating she’d woken up. Her head dropped slightly before she stepped in closing the door quietly behind her. 

Walking over to Johanna’s bed, she reached out putting the glass of hot blood down on her nightstand. Reaching up she turned the lamp on dimly before resting her hand on Johanna’s shoulder. She was trembling, having been crying. “Sweetheart?” She whispered. 

“Aunt Eve . . . she said we have . . . to go away for a while.” She said in a broken voice. 

“Eve . . . is going to help you honey. She can help you in ways that your father and I can’t.” Gently she pulled on Johanna’s shoulder to roll her on her back so she could see her face. As feared, a large black bruise where Adam had struck her to knock her out was across her face. 

“He hates me.” Her entire body shook as she fell into another flood of tears. 

“No, honey.” Dani lay down beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her gathering her close and holding her tight. “It isn’t your fault, Johanna. Truly it isn’t.” She stroked her air as Johanna clung to her, crying against her shoulder. “We’re your parents and we have no idea what we’re doing.” She admitted. “We want to protect you, and keep you safe. We’ve filled your head with all the knowledge we could and you went even further then that on your own.” She closed her eyes holding Johanna tighter. “You were born a vampire, not turned into one from a human. Just . . . we’ve messed up. Somewhere we’ve messed up. This isn’t your fault baby.” She said kissing her forehead gently careful not to touch the bruise on her head. 

“I’m sorry mommy.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know.” Dani said softly. “I know. Eve knows. Adam knows. We’re going to fix this honey, we are. Eve knows what to do. She’s far older, far wiser than any of us.” Kissing her head once more she sat up reaching for the hot blood and gave it to Johanna. Wiping her tears, the young vampire sat up and took the glass in both hands starting to drink. Gently, Dani smoothed her fingers through Johanna’s hair. She did have Adam’s cheek bones and looked so much like him. She watched as the bruise shrank, faded, and disappeared. “There. That must feel a bit better.” Johanna finished draining the glass and Dani took it from her. Johanna nodded a little wiping her lips. “Why don’t you go take a shower and change into your pajamas.” 

Dani stood to go back down stairs, but Johanna caught her arm and pulled her back down. “Can you stay with me today?” She whispered tears still in her eyes. “I don’t want to sleep alone today mom.” Dani looked at her for a moment before she took her hand squeezing tight. 

“I need to go down and see about packing you guys truffles for your trip.” She kissed her cheek, “Go take your bath and change. I’ll come up and spend the day with you today. Okay?” Johanna nodded a sad look still across her face. “Okay.” Dani stood with her glass walking to the door and heading downstairs. 

 

 

Goodbyes and Apologizes

“Adam.” Eve walked up the steps. Adam was standing on the porch just out of light reach. Leaning on the wall beside him. They both watched next to the car where Dani and Johanna finished putting their things in the trunk, talking and hugging and Dani obviously giving her encouragement and reassurance. “Tell her goodbye.” 

“I don’t think I can.” Adam finally answered. 

“You don’t want her to leave thinking that you hate her.” Eve said reaching over and taking his hand holding it tight. “Darling, please you have to say something. Otherwise she won’t think you ever want her to come back.” 

Adam’s jaw clinched a moment before giving a slight nod. Eve smiled holding his hand as they walked down the steps together heading over to where Dani and Johanna were. Eve released his hand as they got closer letting him approach on his own. 

“You might need help with the baby.” Johanna said holding Dani’s hands. “I can’t help if I’m not here.” 

“Oh honey.” Dani smiled hugging her tight, “You’ll get to be here. You have a little brother or sister on the way. We wouldn’t leave you out of that.” Dani looked up seeing Adam approaching and smiled a little releasing Johanna. 

Adam put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to them. Johanna looked down, turning her eyes away unable to look at him. Yup. It hurt as much if not more than before. This time . . . this time he’d actually hit her. They stood in silence for several moments and Johanna seemed like she was shrinking with each moment that passed. “If things go the way they did before . . . then, the baby will be here in six months.” He said simply breaking the silence. “Eve thinks you’ll be back well before then.” 

Johanna’s hand squeezed tighter to Dani’s hand. “You. . . “ She began in a whisper, still unable to look at him or get any louder. “You . . . want me to come back.” 

Adam had never been stabbed with a stake through the heart but he was imagining it probably felt something like this. “Of course we do. This is your home Johanna.” He stepped closer to them before reaching out and touching her face. Slowly she raised her eyes looking up at him. “You’ll always be welcome here.” 

Her lip quivered and her hands instantly flew up holding his against her face as she nuzzled him like a puppy who had misbehaved looking for forgiveness. Adam had to bite his own lip to suppress the well spring of emotion that came up inside of him. Instantly he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Johanna buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

“I know.” He said hugging her tighter. “And you’ll be home soon. Be a good girl and listen to Eve. She knows what’s best.” She nodded a little not able to speak anymore. Eve smiled softly and walked over hugging Dani whispering a promise to keep their daughter safe while they were away. Then she turned gently taking Johanna from Adam and tucking her into the passenger side of the car. 

 

 

Silence

Dani said in her lab in the basement, starring at the wall. She rolled her rubber band ball back and forth across her worktable lost in thought. “How long are we going to keep ignoring each other.” She said with a sigh leaning back in her chair. Adam was standing next to the broken door jam just outside listening to the sound of the ball move over the table top. 

“I don’t know. When do you plan to tell me the rest of what you’ve kept from me.” His voice said. Dani folded her hands together and leaned her chin to her knuckles. Adam stepped inside the lab where he could see her. “You’ve been shopping while we were away. Preparing to entertain zombies.” 

“Adam . . .” Dani started not wanting to fight with him all over again after their last mix up.

“Just,” He stepped closer to her not letting her continue feeling her bracing for an argument. “Tell me the rest of it.” Adam kept his voice calm and quiet so she didn’t feel like he was attacking her. 

She took a deep breath before her hands dropped forward against the table. “You are a wonder with mechanical things, and a wonderful artist. Your music is beautiful and unique. Eve can speak, read, and write any language, she loves knowledge, her books. She’s so in tune with empathy and connected with nature. So wise and wonderful and beautiful. Just like you. Johanna . . .” That didn’t seem to be a subject that neither of them wanted to dwell on for the moment. 

She’d left 3 days ago and they hadn’t even attempted to share the same space or talk to each other. Partly because of Johanna’s situation and departure, partly because the last few times they’d spoken it was arguing that turned into an all out fight. 

“I know my field well enough, but . . . Adam none of us are surgeons. The one thing about the notes Jeremy and Kaylee took and kept during my pregnancy with Johanna that I can’t see how we can work around . . . is the fact that she had to be delivered by c-section. If I can’t give birth naturally . . . then how is this child supposed to be born without medical assistance.” 

“We have 6 months before we even have to start to worry about that. There’s time. We can do research, we can learn.” Adam said. 

“Yes, I agree it’s a skill that we’re going to have to learn . . . but who better to teach us then the only ones ever to deliver a full blooded vampire?” She stood and walked over to him, “I know you don’t want this, but Adam we need their help. And . . . thanks to Johanna’s thorough weekly updates about what is going on, they are completely up to speed on everything. Well, almost everything.” Of course, the two incidents with Johanna inappropriately attacking her father were not included in those updates. 

“I don’t want zombie children on the estate Dani. It’s too dangerous.” Adam said making an effort to keep his voice calm and gentle. 

“I understand that. And so do Jeremy and Kaylee. They’ve made arrangements for their boys to stay with Kaylee’s parents while they come here. They wouldn’t bring them, they know there is far too much to worry about, too much danger for them. Especially . . . well . . when I get the way I do, and . . . the sorts of things that I attract . . . They don’t want to bring them, and I wouldn’t let them.” Adam was glad of that much. He was tired of always having to be the bastard. 

“So . . . I’m assuming that there’s been a plan devised.” Adam said crossing his arms and waiting for it. 

Dani was certain that this was the point where their so far civil conversation was going to turn into a knockdown, drag out, screaming, biting, and hair pulling fight. “So . . . they are . . . making arrangements to come here at least 6-8 weeks before the baby’s due.” 

Adam was silent as he just stared at her, and Dani’s entire body tensed waiting for him to explode with anger. “Two months. They’ll be staying here. In our house. For two months.” 

“They . . . have booked a hotel to stay in while they’re here. So they aren’t here all day every day. They know you aren’t fond of when they do that. But our house before was far smaller than this one. The estate is huge, our house is massive. We have wings. They don’t even have to stay in the same wing or on the same floor. And . . . we’ve been meaning to have the guest house renovated. It’s . . . a couple decades overdue and they would still be close . . . .” 

“Ugh, Dani. Try centuries overdue. The only thing that can be done with it as this point is to tear it down and rebuild it from the ground up. It has no electricity, no running water, . . . darling it can’t be done in the time we have before they get here.” He said seriously. “Especially if there are to be zombies staying in it.” Dani frowned looking at him and he rolled his eyes slightly. “Dani, please try to be realistic.” 

“I am realistic, Adam really I am.” She looked down a moment biting her lip. Adam arched a brow studying her for a moment. 

“They’re coming here has absolutely nothing to do with you wanting the guest house to be renovated. Does it.” Dani looked away a moment. “You want it rebuilt, renovated, and refurbished . . . for when Johanna returns.” 

Reluctantly, Dani gave a nod her eyes still turned away. “She’s . . . not a baby anymore. I don’t want to acknowledge it, but . . . it’s obvious we have to accept it now. When she comes home, she’ll have a companion and I imagine she’ll want privacy and a feeling of having her own space more than just her own room. Which we both know won’t be big enough to accommodate two people. It’s still a little girls room and . . . she’ll need . . . more space, a bigger bed . . . something more grown up. You know?” 

Actually, this wasn’t a terrible idea. It was something on her mind for a while now, but it didn’t seem like she had intended to share at this moment but that’s how things went. “Alright.” He said after a moment knowing that they were going to be done with the nursery before too long. This would be another project they could work on together to pass the time between now and when the baby would come. 

“Alright? Alright what?” She said a little confused and surprised. 

“To all of it.” He said seriously. Needless to say, Dani wasn’t quite expecting this. It seemed like something that would have made him all sorts of angry and they were going to fight about it for a while. Yet, instead . . . it was odd. “Jeremy and Kaylee can come and assist with the delivery so they can help us learn to do this ourselves in the event that we have anymore children in the future. And in the meantime . . . we can decide what is to be done for the guest house.” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. “This is what we should be doing together right now Dani. Preparing and making arrangements for our children. For the one that’s coming, and . . . the one that will be coming home.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “And . . . When Johanna comes home . . . she’ll know we were thinking about her while she was gone.” 

A smile swept Dani’s face and there was a sparkle in her eyes. “Really? Adam? We can really do this?” She asked. 

Adam reached up cupping her face in her hands for several moments before kissing her softly, “Absolutely. We can start tomorrow night. Figure out what we need, what sorts of things that will be needed for Johanna. Give her as much independence as possible.”

“Oh Adam.” She said thankful as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much!” 

 

 

Exploring

He already knew that she had been bracing herself for a fight. Then there was the added completely unspoken issue of Adam having struck Johanna. It wasn’t something that they wanted to discuss or acknowledge. Some time needed to pass before they could bring themselves to discuss it outright. Adam looked at the time before taking her hand and grabbing two flashlights from the shelf. He handed one to her and kept the other as they headed out of the house walking down the somewhat overgrown pathway that lead to the guest house that was a little ways away from the main mansion. 

When they arrived, Dani smiled looking at the beautiful construction and meticulous detail that was put into this building. All handcrafted if Adam was correct in the time it had been built. Going to the door, he pulled off the three boards that had been nailed over the door to keep it closed. 

It took a little strength but he managed to get the door open enough for them to be able to go inside. Using their flashlights, they entered in the darkness. All the windows had been boarded up both outside and inside. There were a few pieces of furniture here and there that had been covered with sheets. They went from room to room and Dani could see clearly why they were probably going to have to start from the ground up. 

Finding the largest of the rooms, Dani found three pieces of furniture. She pulled the sheet off one, which was a large plush chair. The second, a leaning couch. And the third, a very large plush bed. The sheet having kept the dust and dirt off of it. 

“So like I said,” Adam said with a sigh, “There’s a lot of work. It practically has to be completely demolished and start from the ground up.” 

“Well. The kitchen . . . yeah that’s not going to cut it. No electricity . . . definitely not going to work. No water or bathroom . . . she bathes almost as much as I do.” She sighed a little disappointed. 

Adam walked over sitting down next to her and taking her hand kissing it. She tensed slightly but Adam didn’t let her pull her hand back. “Don’t worry. Once we have decided how we want the guest house to be, what we want included in it, then we can see what can be done about getting the work underway. From what I understand it, our income has significantly increased these past years. I’m sure if paid enough, and done properly, it can be completed before Johanna returns home.” He said reaching up and gently stroking her head before sliding his fingers through her hair coming to rest at the back of her neck, massaging gently. 

It had been almost two weeks since they had shared a bed. Needless to say, they had been missing each other quite a bit. Dani closed her eyes as his fingers continued to circle and massage her neck and shoulders. She turned towards him and he pulled her into a deep slow kiss. After a moment, the kiss broke leaving Dani breathing deep, her eyes closed her head leaned back somewhat. She was defiantly hungry. And Adam, was hardly able to wait to give her what she needed. His fingers quickly and smoothly loosened her buttons of her blouse before pushing it over her shoulders and sliding it down her arms tossing it away. Immediately he caressed her breast, massaging it firmly as he leaned in and tasted her chest, her skin, lavishing kisses as he lay her back on the bed finding her lips and kissing her once more. 

Pausing for only a moment, he removed his own shirt tossing it away, then stripped the rest of her clothing off in less than a second. Immediately their bodies melded together, writhing and feasting on one another’s kiss. 

However, as hot as things started out as, they seemed to cool down rather rapidly. “Please, Adam.” Dani whispered in his ear feeling the length of his naked body against her own. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He raised his head looking down into his eyes, cradling her head gently in his hand. 

“I don’t . . . think I can do this right now.” She whispered. Adam just started at her with a blank expression. She seemed so willing and eager just moments ago. How could she just throw the breaks on like this? 

“Why?” He asked in wide eyed disbelief. They hadn’t been intimate with each other in several weeks now, she had to be hungry. Adam had been with Eve, but he’d missed Dani so much. 

Dani didn’t seem to be completely certain herself as to the reason. “Maybe we should go inside and have some supper.” 

“Wow. Subtle and unconvincing subject change Dani.” That came out a bit more sarcastic then intended. Adam clinched his jaw a moment not wanting to fight anymore. There had been quite enough over the past month. “Talk to me sweetheart. Please? What’s wrong?” 

She was quite for several long moments, her fingers reaching up and caressing his face, lost deep in thought. Adam furrowed his brow noting her complete lack of response and utter silence. Reluctantly Adam moved to his knees and pulled her up with him wrapping his arms around her waist unwilling to let her just retreat. 

“Darling.” He asked keeping his voice gently. “What’s wrong? Are you still upset with me . . .” 

“I’m not upset with you Adam.” She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, “There’s nothing for me to be upset for.” 

“Hmm. Really. I believe there’s a busted jam and shattered door to the lab in the basement to the contrary.” He reminded her. 

Dani smiled and hugged him resting her head to his shoulder. Adam held her tight, his hand stroking down her beautiful bare back. The feel of their naked bodies together was pure bliss. 

“Let me love you baby.” He whispered to her gently. 

“What if I asked if you could just hold me for a while?” Dani whispered her question. 

“I’d hold you forever, you know that I would.” He whispered. 

Taking a breath Dani looked up into his eyes and gave a nod. Adam was rather eager for more then that but it seemed to be what she wanted right now. Adam turned pulling the sheet off the pillows before they lay down together. Dani settled into his arms resting her head on his chest. Adam’s hand continued to stroke her cool flawless skin cherishing her as he held her close. 

Adam recognized depression having long suffered it himself. She wasn’t happy at all with Eve’s taking Johanna away. She understood that this was all that could to be done now. There was no other way. Forcing them to realize and accept that she wasn’t a child anymore. She was a young woman now, and had very real needs and desires. Ones that neither she nor Adam could meet. 

Adam kissed her head, holding her tight having felt rather out of place himself these past weeks. Less certain, terribly confused, and incredibly uneasy. 

 

 

Zombies

Adam stood at the large window of the music room looking down into the driveway in silence. There must have been a hundred or more zombie workmen with all their nosy equipment down below in their driveway. They weren’t permitted near the mansion which was closed and locked up tight. Still, they were on estate property and it was cause for concern. They worked during the day, and at night Adam and Dani would make their way to the guest house to check on their progress. As predicted, massive amounts of money brought fast work. 

Within a week they managed to have the plans for what they wanted drawn out and designed. Within the last three weeks, the new building with every modern convenience they could pack into it. Slightly modified to accommodate vampires of course. 

“They started painting yesterday.” Dani said walking besides him looking down as well. 

“Good. Then they can be done by the weekend and fucking take all their noisy zombie shirt and leave. He half growled. 

Dani cocked her head looking at him. “I’m sorry.” 

Adam sighed letting go of the drape. “No. It was needed. When it’s finished we won’t have to bother with it for a few centuries.” Dani smiled a little when he said that. He reached out caressing her cheek pulling her close. He kissed her deeply before looking down into her eyes. “And you?” He asked curiously, his thumb stroking gently still finding it as interesting and intriguing as ever watching her body grown and change as it nourished the life she held in secret inside her golden womb. 

“Little restless today.” She admitted resting her hand over his. 

“You’re looking a little ragged my love.” He hadn’t pressed her about sex, but he was feeling the hunger for intimacy himself at this point. They’d slept together but nothing more. It was getting painfully excruciating at this point. 

“I keep offering to give you . . .” She reminded him but he wouldn’t let her continue. 

“How much of a bastard do you think I am? To have you do for me and I not return it?” He said seriously. 

“Adam . . .” Dani said with a frown. 

“700+ years Dani, my habits in that arena remain the same. I don’t get mine until you get yours. That’s the rule, and it doesn’t change.” He said sternly. 

Dani sighed, “I just don’t think I can right now.” She rubbed her head slightly. “There’s just too much, banging around in my head, and I can’t make the noise stop.” 

“Why am I getting the distinct feeling that the things making noise in your head is an image of what I told you happened with Johanna.” He had a notion that was the case. He couldn’t blame her for it really; the thought still twisted his stomach into knots. When Dani didn’t respond and turned her eyes away, it seemed his question and answered for him. “Dani . . .” 

“I don’t want to do anything to remind you of that Adam. I have her eyes, and look like her. Why would you possibly want to . . .” 

“I’ll stop you right there darling. Because you do not look like her, she looks like you. She has your eyes, not vice versa.” He corrected. He kissed her “You are not my daughter. You are my Dani. My beautiful love.” He paused not intending to continue but as it turned out the thought came out. “Hopefully, who will be my wife sometime this decade if she doesn’t keep putting it off pretending I never asked her.” 

Dani starred at him a moment when he said that and Adam arched a brow almost waiting for her to argue the point. She sighed softly as her eyes turned down. 

“Look, I understand putting things aside for now. With everything that has happened with Johanna and the baby. And I agree with you that right now other concerns need our attentions. But only until after the baby is born and Johanna is all squared away. Then your attention needs to be on the wedding.” He said seriously cupping her face in his hand. “Promise me?” 

Dani knew it wasn’t fair to him, what she had been doing since the engagement. She did say yes and agreed to his proposal after all and they were, officially, engaged now. It would be like telling him no after all he had gone through for her to say yes. “I promise.” 

Adam took her hand and kissed it tenderly before holding it to his chest. “Now . . . do you suppose you can let me love my beautiful fiancé a little before sunset and we have to go growl at the zombies to make sure they aren’t stretching this out longer or doing shitty work?” 

A smile swept her face and she giggled with a nod. He kissed her hand again before turning and taking her to their room. 

 

(To Be Continue . . .) 

PLEASE READ, BOOKMARK, and COMMENT!!!!


	36. Dark Nights - Chapter 36

Baring Gifts

“Eyes closed.” Adam said after marching Dani into the master bedroom and locking the door. Dani furrowed her brow not understanding. Adam walked across the room pointing at her so as not to repeat himself. Wringing her nose at him playfully she closed her eyes as per his instructions. 

After a moment she felt him take her left and slip something on her finger. Opening her eyes, she found he’d placed a gothic silver ring on her hand that was simple yet elegant and beautiful. “Adam.” She breathed in astonishment as he kissed her fingers. 

“Just, something small to remind you that I asked and you accepted.” He pulled her closer and rested his forehead to hers, his hands on her hips. 

Dani grinned resting her hands on his shoulders, “An engagement ring.” She said softly kissing him. 

“Yes.” He confirmed nuzzling her face with his own. “I believe it’s the tradition of the culture you grew up in.” Adam placed tender kisses across her lips and cheek, pulling her closer still as he continued to trial them down her neck, his hands moving slowly up her back. Dani purred softly at his tender loving affection. He felt her body tense, then relax, and then tense even more. “It’s alright sweetheart.” He whispered. Her fight or flight response had been off the charts the past few weeks, even with him. And he wasn’t entirely certain why. 

His hands moved up under her blouse caressing her bare skin under his attentive fingers and loving touch. “Adam . . .” She whispered incredibly uncertain of herself. Adam felt her body tremble as she seemed to recoil into herself. He embraced her tight not allowing her to retreat or pull away from him. 

“Shhh.” Adam cooed in her ear as he rocked them gently back and forth as if in a slow dance. She closed her eyes resting her head to his shoulder, swaying with him as if to silent music. “Shhh.” He held her tight feeling he vulnerability coming off of her in waves. Adam’s hand stroked her head, down her back in long soothing strokes. “What’s wrong?” He whispered in a loving voice. “Tell me?” 

“I don’t know.” Her eyes closed tight burying her face in his chest as her fingers clutched slightly to his shirt. Adam’s brow furrowed taking one of her hands in his and kissing her fingers .”God, what’s wrong with me, Adam?” He had a feeling that this was something new. With ever pregnancy there was always something new. This would be their second living child, but their fourth pregnancy. 

“We cannot seem to catch a breath, can we.” He said kissing her head. 

“What do you mean?” She said looking up at him. 

Adam smoothed his fingers through her hair gently. “The first time you were pregnant, you had debilitating migraines. To add to it you were still coming to terms with the trauma you suffered when you were turned.” He paused, “The second time, you were tortured and experimented on. The child was only 3 weeks in existence when it had to be removed with all the electronic nonsense they wired you up with.” He paused a moment remembering how those two losses back to back affected her. How she had tried to end her life, to the emptiness and the pain she was in because of it. “With Johanna, there were some pretty interesting behaviors and mood swings you had. You were in pain more often than not. And between the corporations interference, Ava’s selfish nonsense, and the first pure born vampire child attracting more of our kind then were invited. On top of that . . . Sean worming his way into your mind when he was supposed to be dead.” She sighed covering her face remembering it all too well. Most of it at least. 

Adam took her hands in his holding them to his chest. “What we have learned from these things. All of these experiences is that whatever comes . . . we can handle it Together.” He promised as he kissed her fingertips again. Dani closed her eyes tight and nodded. Kissing her forehead gathering her in a warm embrace. 

“What do I do Adam?” It feels like I can’t . . . . I can’t be intimate with you like before.” She whispered with shame in her tone. 

Adam touched her chin an raised her face so he could gaze into her eyes, “We will go slowly my darling. I promise we will take our time.” He said knowing she needed affection and nourishment even more now with the life that grew inside of her. “Do you trust me Dani?” He asked. 

“Of course I do.” She whispered. 

“Then let me guide you, trust me and follow me knowing I love you my darling. This is our first challenge, and finally it is one for us to face together without outside interference.” He cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking her skin with his thumb. “Do you trust me my love?” He whispered once more. 

She nodded, “Always.” She whispered softly. “I’ve always trusted you Adam.” She cupped his face in her hands, “I will always trust you, my heart.” They kissed passionately, full of love and tenderness. 

Adam reached down and swept her up into his arms carrying her over to their bed and laying her down gently. Removing his own shirt he tossed it aside. Leaning over he kissed her softly. “Rest a moment my love.” He said resting his hand over the swell of her abdomen, then disappeared leaving their room. 

Dani took a deep breath as she unbuttoned her jeans and then her blouse slipping them off and tossing them away. Adam returned to their room, locking the door carrying the case he’d brought up with him from the lab. Dani sat up as he put the case on the bed. 

She smiled a little moving closer and leaning her head on his shoulder as he opened the case. “Oh, a vampires picnic basket?” He took out a hot carafe that was nearly boiling the metal burning to the touch. He handed her the glasses before pouring them full to the top. 

Putting the carafe aside, he took his glass and turned to face her. Clinking their glasses together, they began to drink the almost boiling hot crimson. Dani took deep long drinks soon draining the glass dry. Immediately Adam filled her glass and she drained it again. Each time she emptied it, he was quick to fill it again. 

It wasn’t long before all 4 containers were dry, and Dani was feeling incredibly relaxed and lay back on the pillows. Her body warm with the hot blood in her veins.

Adam put their glasses and the case on the floor next to the bed. Slipping out of the rest of his clothes, he climbed onto the bed with her, his hand gently resting over her chest, her warm skin causing chills of pleasure throughout his body. 

Touching her face, he found her lips, drops of blood coating her mouth and tongue. Her body was writhing anxiously on the bed. Hungry for more of her lovers touch. 

It was difficult to restrain himself from taking her full out, anxiously, and completely. Het he promised her they would take things slow. He lay over her kissing her once more before he began to lavish her beautiful lovely body. Ripe with child, his child. A small creation of their love. His fingers smoothly and masterfully removed what was left of her undergarments baring her to him completely. 

Adam was tender and loving, leaving no spot missed. Every part of her was precious, and unique. All of his Dani, was perfect and he loved everything about her. 

He paused his explorations at the swell of her belly where their baby grew in secret and in safety. 

“I wasn’t ready.” He whispered. “AT least, I didn’t think I was. To be a father again so soon.” Dani furrowed her brow at his confession feeling her heart sink in her chest. Adam moved back up finding her eyes. “But I am. I know I am and I know, that you are ready too my darling.” 

Dani slid her fingers into her hair. “I just . . . I wish . . .” She sighed softly, “Why can’t we have a normal family? A normal . . . just something normal?” She whispered. 

“Normal is boring. It’s an illusion sweetheart. There is no normal. There is simply becoming accustomed to the circumstances of their lives.” HE kissed her tenderly, “Things will level out eventually my darling. I will never be normal for us because we are no longer human and our children never were. We have plenty of time and must simply face and adapt each new thing that presents itself to us.” 

She smiled a little caressing his handsome face. “Do you think we will do better this time?” She whispered softly. 

Adam kissed her lovingly. “I know we will.” He promised. “Nearly all outside distractions have been eliminated, the dangers we faced a memory. You’re safe my beautiful love.” 

“I hope so. I hope all those demons are gone, in the past, never to return.” She said softly. 

Adam lay over her, careful not to put his full weight on the swell of her abdomen. He took her wrists pressing her arms down on either side of her head, his knee nudging her thighs apart lying between them. He consumed her lips hungrily enjoying her taste and the warmth of the hot blood in her veins bringing her body back to life and relaxing her, making her more comfortable and less tense.” “Tell me if I’m hurting you my love. I just want to love you my darling.” He explained. She nodded her thumb gently tracing the line of jaw. “Trust me?” He asked once more. 

“Forever and always.” 

He smiled, “Close your eyes.” He said softly. Dani looked at him a moment before doing so. Adam trailed his kisses all over her body lingering at her belly a moment before continuing down and settled between her thighs. 

Then he slid his tongue deep into her folds slowly drawing his tongue up the full length of her sex. She gasped as her body tensed and he felt her thighs clinch, but he kept them open. His hands gently remaining a firm grasp on her hips to keep her from retreating. Again he slowly drew his tongue up the full length of her softness. “Adam!” She gasped at the sensation. 

His fingers gently parted her folds, revealing her secret jewel. He leaned in close and gently blew on her swollen clit. She gasped again. Adam’s tongue began to anxiously taste and caress her. Dani gasped and moaned at the feeling of it, her hands clutching and clawing at the sheets below. 

Her body was torn between enjoying Adam’s masterful manipulations, and the growing anxiety and the same apprehension, shame, and nervousness that always plagued here at the mere thought of this act. “Adam . . . please.” She whimpered. Her body started to writhe, and tense. Between pleasure and almost struggling. Adam’s hands clinched tighter in an attempt to hold her still. 

Adam paused and kissed her inner thighs before moving up over her where he could look down into her eyes. “Darling.” He kissed her tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand. “I would never hurt you. You know this.” He whispered. 

Tears escaped her eyes as she covered his hand with her own. “I can’t . . . do this Adam.” She whispered. “It’s wrong.” 

“How can you say that Dani?” He took her hand and kissed her fingers and palm, “IT feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked. She fell silent answering his question for him, “Then let me do this for you? Please?” He kissed her again and then once more. Adam never understood why she had such an aversion to this. Dani did this for him frequently, he couldn’t understand why she would become so uncomfortable when he attempted to return it. 

Dani looked into his eyes for a moment as if arguing with herself. She squeezed them tight as her lips quivered. 

The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, “Alright baby.” He kissed her again resting his forehead to hers. “But, I would like to return to this my darling, when things are a bit better.” He whispered. “Promise me? That you will try to let yourself explore this with me?” 

Dani closed her eyes and bit her lip before she nodded a little, “Okay.” She said softly wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. “But can we just . . .can we . . .” 

Adam kissed her hungrily loving to taste her lips. After a few moments her nervousness melted away forgotten, she eagerly devoured his lips. They rolled over each other until she sat up straddling his hips. Her hands resting on his chest as she slowly lowered her body, sliding onto his stone hard member. Adam closed his eyes at the glorious sensation he had been far too long without. Adam’s hands rested on her hips to guide her as she began to move, taking him deep inside her with each deliberate thrust. 

 

 

After Glow

They had missed their opportunity to check in on the workers, making love through the night and well into the next day. 

Dani was sleeping soundly in Adam’s arms, her hand resting on his chest. Adam held her hand, his thumb slowly stroking her fingers over his ring he’d given her. Perhaps it would help to make her feel their engagement was real. 

Even after all this time together, almost two decades and everything they had endured and shared together. Closing his eyes he kissed her head cuddling her a bit more holding her tighter. 

Wasn’t she ever going to accept how much he loved her and cherished her? Perhaps when she was first turned, he never knew how much she truly meant to him. 

He recalled something he said to her in the beginning, when they first became intimate together. Back when he had to exercise his authority more often than not. He wondered if it was something that she recalled then that influenced her now. ‘I’m never going to love you in the way I love Eve. It just isn’t possible.’ Now, more than ever he wished he never said that. It was short sighted and rather cold and cruel. Perhaps he didn’t love her in the same way, but he didn’t love her any less. 

“I love you so much baby.” He whispered. “Please, understand when I say it, when I kiss you, hold you, touch you . . . I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want you to be my wife, and I want us to be together for all eternity. Nothing will ever change my love for you.” 

 

 

Final Inspections

Dani was excited as she added the finishing touches to the guest house for Johanna. Her favorite color was blue, and Dani made sure the décor reflected it. 

She finished making Johanna’s bed, and was putting pillow cases and shams on her pillows. “Did you leave any room for her to sleep in the bed?” Adam asked. 

Dani smiled as she picked up the next one. “When she’s ready to sleep, she moves them off then replaces them when she wakes. Like we do.” 

Adam half smiled. She was so incredibly beautiful when she was happy and excited. She practically glowed and her smile was radiant. Even more beautiful when she carried his baby. 

Adam sighed, “Their plane just touched down. They will be here at sunset tomorrow evening.” He said in a low tone. Dani finished arranging the pillows on the bed before walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. 

“I know you hate this Dam. Having humans in the house. Thank you for doing this.” He hugged her back grumbling slightly still not thrilled by the arrangement. “Just think. We’ll know if it’s a girl or a boy soon.” She offered, taking his hand starting for the main house. 

“I have my suspicions already.” He mumbled under his breath. 

 

 

Shock

When the doorbell rang, Dani instantly hopped up and headed to the front door. Her smile vanished a moment seeing how much Jeremy and Kaylee had changed since they last visited. After 3 children of their own, and so much time passed, they were both in their 40’s now. 

This was exactly the reason that Adam wanted all ties cut with them. Seeing humans age was one thing, seeing someone you knew that you had grown up with aging when you stayed the same, was a bit more of a shock. 

“Hey kid!” Jeremy said reaching out and hugged her carefully so as not to squish her large pregnant belly. Dani regained her smile and hugged him back. Kaylee smiled and stepped forward hugging her as well. 

“You look wonderful. Happy.” She said taking her hands looking down at her 8 month pregnant body. “Have you had any problems? Pain? Sickness?” She asked. 

“But, but there’s been a few interesting things.” Dani admitted quietly resting her hand over her abdomen. “He’s not even born yet and he and Adam already butting heads.” 

“Hmm. Do you want to give me an idea of what you mean?” Kaylee asked curiously. Dani cleared her throat slightly looking away. 

“Why don’t you guys come in and get settled first. Rest up before dinner and we can talk clinical later?” She said softly. 

Kaylee smiled and gave a nod. 

“So where’s grumpy?” Jeremy asked. 

“He’s upstairs in the music room. He’ll be down in a little while.” She promised. 

“Oh wow!” Kaylee exclaimed looking at the ring Adam had given her, “Dani this is beautiful!” Your engagement ring?” She smiled a little giving a nod. 

“Adam is a pack rat, I have a feeling he had it stashed away somewhere.” She admitted. 

“It’s lovely.” Kaylee grinned, “Looks like a few centuries of living gives men impeccable taste.” 

Dani laughed and helped them bring in their things, taking them to the guest room she’d prepared for them. 

 

 

Daytime

Adam held fast to Dani’s hips thrusting deep inside of her with hard eager strokes, her moans of pleasure spurring him on. When her body started to shiver and tense, he thrust with more purpose until she cried out, her body going ridged with her orgasm. Her body tensed tight bringing him to his climax soon after. He leaned over wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up against him as he kissed her shoulder, neck and face. His hands moved down caressing her naked body, coming to rest over her belly. Dani smiled wrapping her hand over his, holding it tight against her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder looking up at her lover. Adam instantly devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I love you.” Dani breathed as Adam stroked her face with his thumb just admiring how she absolutely glowed after he made love to her. He nuzzled her face, kissing her once more. 

Adam helped her lay down so she was comfortable before laying down behind her, the length of his body melding to hers as he pulled the covers up over them. “Rest baby.” He kissed behind her ear. “The zombies have a list of tests they intend to put you through a mile long.” There was a slight grumble in his voice. 

“Adam, they just want to gather as much information as possible. We have the means to do that now, privately. So we know everything there is to know in the future.” He grumbled again and she shook her head slightly. 

When she started to say something else he leaned up turning her face to where he could capture her lips. Dani couldn’t help but smile at his not-so-subtle subject change. “If you aren’t tried enough to go to sleep, I have no problem wearing you out until then.” He said nuzzling her face. 

“It’s still hard to understand how your still attracted to me when I’m this big.” She said resting her hand over her baby. 

Adam rested his hand over hers kissing her face, neck, and shoulder. “Because I love you. Made all the more apparent knowing you’re having my baby.” He kissed her ear, “Showing how much you love me.” He whispered. 

“For what?” He questioned. 

“For being such an ass. About our engagement. And avoiding the wedding.” She admitted. 

He had to agree, “Ass.” Was an accurate description. It was a little unnerving I suppose, when we realized we hadn’t even considered or remembered we could have children until after you were pregnant. That was a bit of a shock.” 

“If I hadn’t pushed you away for so long, maybe we wouldn’t have been so ravenous we forgot ourselves.” She sighed. 

“Hmmm. Sounds like you are never going to do that to us again.” He held her tighter, “Good. I support that whole heartedly.” 

Dani giggled. “I love you.” She whispered. 

They cuddled a bit more falling asleep contented. 

 

 

Dinner

Dani sighed, “I hate this.” 

“It’s a simple procedure, Dani. And you heal almost instantly.” Kaylee reminded her. 

“I wasn’t really aware of the last c-sections I had. Or the abortions. I get the feeling I’m going to be fully awake this time.” She said taking a drink of her supper. 

“But we have medications this time that will work for you. You won’t feel a thing.” Jeremy reassured her. 

“Awake or not, her instincts could still take over. The same precautions should be taken as last time, as you’re both zombies.” Adam said referring to the restraints. Something he hated last time and wasn’t anxious to repeat. 

“Dani, there is nothing to be worried about. We have top of the line equipment designed just for you that will work. It will be nothing like before. Kaylee has done a lot of deliveries since Johanna was born of all kinds with all sorts of complications.” He grinned as he proudly wrapped his arm around his wife. “And she’s never lost a child or a mother.” Jeremy kissed her cheek. 

Dani smiled seeing the way they were together. How in love they were and how much they complimented each other. “Did you bring me pictures?” 

Jeremy took out his cell phone, “Of course.” He said, “These were taken when we dropped them off at Kaylee’s parents house.” Dani practically squealed scooting closer wanting to see their boys. 

“Oh my God, they look so much like your dad.” Dani smiled wrapping her arm around his as they continued to look through his extensive collection. 

Adam reached for the blood carafe finding it empty and stood going to the kitchen to refill it. While Jeremy and Dani were engrossed in talking about kids, Kaylee slipped from her chair and followed Adam into a kitchen. 

“Still annoy you, don’t we. That’s why we aren’t allowed to visit, or Dani and Johanna visiting us.” She said getting another bottle of wine from the fridge. 

“You do realize, I have my reasons for forbidding them from talking to you. Communicating with you outside of the business. We are the silent partners for a reason.” He said taking a drink from his glass. 

“Hmmm. I imagine that it’s the same reason that makes my husband realize that he is growing older while his best friend, two weeks older than him, looks as she did the day they graduated medical school?” She smiled, “I know, Adam. It’s jarring for them both. But these long periods of time in between just makes the shock worse.” 

“So what is it you propose then? Finally agreeing and abiding by my rules?” he said taking another drink. 

“I don’t think that’s the right way to go, Adam. Jeremy and I decided we never wanted to be turned no matter what. When our children were born . . . it most certainly ended any lingering thought in the back of our minds.” She fell silent a moment, “Is it really fair to limit the time when it’s already so limited?” Kaylee asked. “There are no do over’s in this case, no going back and making up for lost time.” 

Adam sighed putting down his glass, “I have had zombie friends throughout the centuries. As has Eve. We’ve watched them grow, age, wither, and die. More than once we’ve sat at their bedside, watching as they faded away. We’ve buried too many, far too many times.” He explained. “Zombies die. The day they do, they leave all behind. We remain. Your pain ends. We have to live with it.” He looked at her, “Jeremy has told you about Dani’s past. You witnessed some of the traumas she went through. Is it truly so hard for you to understand why I would rather spare her from yet another that she will have to carry for the rest of eternity.” 

“What about Johanna?” Kaylee asked. 

Adam’s eyes turned down a moment as his jaw clinched. “What about her.” 

“She’s had very little social interaction as it is. You were all born human and have been around others during your life. But she’s not had that chance.” Kaylee explained. “She is safe around us. We may be ‘zombies’ but we are fully aware of her situation and we want to help. How else is she supposed to know how to conduct herself in social situations with a different species?” Now Kaylee had stumbled onto an extremely sore topic, effectively bringing the conversation to an end. 

Picking up the carafe and his glass he walked passed her going back into the dining room. It seemed he was just as stubborn and impossible to talk to as ever. Kaylee sighed and rubbed her eyes. Shaking her head she went back into the dining room as well with the others. 

 

 

Test Battery

“The modifications we made for vampire physiology makes the guess work we had to do before a thing of the past.” Kaylee mentioned. 

“You could have made the hole bigger when you commissioned this thing.” Dani’s voice came over the com inside the MRI machine. “Or ordered an open one.” 

Jeremy chuckled, “We’ll have you out in a minute kid. As soon as the scan is finished. And it’s not an MRI, you know that we would never do anything to harm you or the baby and pregnant women aren’t MRI’ed.” 

She grumbled slightly. Kaylee smiled knowing being in this particular machine made everyone uncomfortable. 

“Is Adam back yet? Did he get a hold of Eve?” She asked curiously . . . hopefully. 

“Not yet. I’m sure he’ll get a hold of them soon, Dani. You need to stop stressing yourself out over it.” Jeremy reminded her. 

“We promised Johanna she could come home to help when the baby is born. So much has happened in the past year, we can’t break our promise.” Dani said. 

“Eve knew when you were due, I’m sure she’ll make certain she’ll be back in time.” Kaylee reassured her. Jeremy touched the button which brought Dani out. 

“I’m surprised they went away now. I would think they would have stayed to help out.” Dani fell silent as he helped her down off the table. This was one family secret that was going to remain unspoken. It was unnerving and embarrassing for everyone and no one wanted to revisit the memory. 

“They’ll be back soon, and Johanna will get to see the surprise we have for her. A little independence.” Dani said with a smile. 

“It’s wonderful; you’ve put so much detail into it.” Kaylee said. “She’s lucky. I would have killed to have my own place at her age.” 

“None of us were her age, at her age.” Dani said softly. 

“Will you guys make another guest house for this one when he’s old enough?” Kaylee asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m to sure how Adam would feel about living in a vampire colony. Before I came along, he preferred his solitude. He and Eve spent decades apart even though they were married.” Dani explained. 

Adam appeared and a smile swept Dani’s face as she instantly wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. She’d become incredibly uncomfortable without him near. She was aware of it, and tried to control it and hide it not wanting him to feel crowded. 

On Adam’s side of things, he didn’t like being away from her for extended periods while she was pregnant. She was his female, carrying his baby, and his instincts to protect them . . . protect her, were stronger than ever. 

“Did you get Eve? Are they coming home?” Dani asked. 

“She will call back when they can.” Apparently, he still couldn’t reach them. They might have been out of cell phone reception range again. 

“In the meantime, they baby is healthy, and doing very well.” Kaylee reported. “We have new images if you want to see.” 

“How’s Dani.” Adam said simply. 

“Overly stressed out about Eve and Johanna not being here.” Jeremy answered bluntly. 

“Jeremy . . .” Kaylee started to step in but it seemed this was something he wanted out for a while. 

“No. I know where this is going and it isn’t a good idea to let things go that far again.” He looked at Adam, “I know her well enough to know she will listen to you if you tell her.” He said seriously. Adam furrowed his brow finding this interesting. “I think as soon as the baby is ready, we should perform the procedure. Not wait until her labor starts like the last time, with Johanna.” 

“What are you talking about?” Adam asked. 

“Dani . . . I know you want Eve and Johanna here, but if they aren’t back soon . . I don’t think waiting for them will be good for you. Waiting for the last moment like we did before was extremely hard on you.” Jeremy explained. “All that was left was an extremely pissed off feral vampire that we had to chain to the wall.” 

“There were a lot of factors involved last time that won’t be involved this time Jeremy.” Dani said. 

“Which is exactly why I don’t want to wait until things get that far.” Jeremy counted. “As soon as we confirm the baby is ready we should schedule a night. Just like we do with human cesarean deliveries.” 

“I’m not certain I understand what it is you are wanting to do here.” Adam said. “How can the baby be delivered before Dani has gone into labor?” 

“No.” Dani said seriously. “Not going to happen before Eve and Johanna come home.” She looked at Adam, “We can’t, we promised her.” 

Adam looked into her eyes taking her hand and kissing her fingers. He knew she was worried about their little girl, who was not so little anymore. “Why don’t you go and start on dinner baby. I know you must be famished and I’m certain that your guests are.” He gave Jeremy a look indicating he wanted him to follow him up to the music room and tell him everything. Dani sighed and went to the kitchen to start dinner. 

 

 

Choices and Decisions 

Adam lavished kisses over his lovely fiancés shoulders, neck and back. He’d been looking forward to their retiring all night. However, Dani seemed unwilling to give in to her own desires and needs and refused to acknowledge him. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered into her ear. “I was under the impression you missed me too.” 

“We cannot do this to Johanna.” She said bluntly. 

“Dani, I’ve already told you it’s been decided.” He said seriously. 

“But we promised her . . .” 

“We aren’t arguing this matter any further. You have to trust me with this. I was here when Johanna was born. You were not. I think we would both prefer it if you were present this time.” His voice was stern and his tone was final. Adam sighed, “Try to see reason baby. You want to be here . . . awake I mean when our son is born. If we wait . . .that may not happen.” 

“So much has happened with Johanna recently I don’t want her to think that we’re . . .” 

“She will understand and to be honest Dani . . .” his words trailed off not certain if he should voice what had been nagging in the back of his mind. It was a very primal issue he was having and it was somewhat assaulting his intelligence and intellect. 

“What?” She asked softly. 

Adam sighed, “They’ll be bringing home another vampire. A boy. Perhaps newly made. I would very much hate to kill my daughters first mate for coming near mine.” He confessed finally finding himself well with jealously at the thought. “I already have a son on the way to contend with, how am I meant to deal with a son-in-law at the same time?” 

“Son-in-law?” She asked curiously. 

“If Ava was counted as my bloody sister-in-law, my daughters . . . whatever should rate higher than that. Don’t you think?” He said with a sigh lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Dani was silent; her back still to him not certain she was ready to forgive him for unilaterally deciding when their child was going to be born despite her wishes and protests. But he did sound conflicted and she wasn’t sure she could just let him brood over it. 

Of course she couldn’t and she slowly rolled over and cuddled closer to him, kissing him softly before settling down and resting her head on his chest. Adam wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Dani closed her eyes and sighed softly, “Kaylee said that she’s been putting together information and instructions. For Eve and Johanna. Both of them learn and catch onto things ridiculously fast. So if we have any more children they’ll be able to help me next time.” She admitted. 

Adam kissed her forehead knowing that tone in her voice, the tone of surrender. He didn’t want to go back to commanding her to do things that it was quite apparent she didn’t want to do. But in this instance, they didn’t have the time or the luxury to argue the point. “We should rest sweetheart.” He whispered. “It’s been a long day, and you and the baby need your strength.” 

 

 

Night Terrors

“ADAM!!!” Dani cried sitting up straight in bed, gasping for air as though coming up from deep underwater. Instantly Adam woke and sat up as well. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Without another world she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms around her holding her close, “It’s alright baby, I’m here. Shhhh.” He said stroking her hair down her back. 

“He’s here Adam, I heard him. He’s reaching out for me again, he’ll take me away again!” She cried hardly able to form words. “Don’t let him take me, please don’t let him take me!” 

Her nightmares had gotten worse the closer it got to when the baby was coming. Adam would sometimes wake to find her whimpering and thrashing about as if fighting some unseen enemy. “No sweetheart. He’s gone. He will never take you away or hurt you again.” Adam said kissing her head, “He is gone forever my love. You’re safe. You are always safe with me. Shh.” He cooed gently in her ear to calm her down. Adam kissed her tears away before folding her in his arms embracing her close. When he could try her tears he kissed her again. “Dani, as soon as the baby comes, the nightmares will go away.” He promised. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” He kissed her again. 

That bastard Sean had invaded her mind, violating her thoughts, and the scars of it still remained. It had been some time since Sean was thought of, and it was no surprise that he would pop up in the form of a nightmare. 

“You must rest Dani. You’ve hardly slept this week. You’ll need your strength for the surgery.” He whispered. 

“I can’t, Adam. He’s there, he’s waiting for me.” She whimpered. 

Adam sighed holding her tighter, knowing lack of sleep was taking as much as a toll as the nightmares. His hand pulled her nightgown over her shoulder baring her skin. Finding his favorite spot, he held her firmly sinking his teeth deep into her flesh and drinking deeply. Withdrawing his fangs he hugged her against him. 

“I’ll walk with you tonight. I’ll watch over you, and keep you safe in your dreams.” He said softly, “I will protect you my beautiful love.” He found her lips and kissed her soundly. “Sleep now. Close your eyes and no you are not alone. I’m with you.” 

Adam felt her body relax and gently lay her down against the pillows making certain she was comfortable before lying beside her, his body wrapping around hers so she knew he was there keeping her safe. 

 

 

Dreaming

Dani smiled as she curled up against Adam. She wasn’t pregnant here and was normal size. “See? Just bad memories my love.” He kissed her hugging her close. 

“He seemed so real, Adam.” She admitted. “I . . . I could feel him. Like before when he was inside my mind and wouldn’t let me wake up, or remember.” So that was why she woke up in such a complete panic. She was terrified she wouldn’t be able to wake up. Like dreaming you were underwater and couldn’t make it to the surface. 

“It was a long time ago, you’re stronger now then you were then.” He reminded her of the night they were taken by killers but she herself overpowered them. 

After a moment her soft voice said something he had never anticipated. “Did I turn him into a monster?” Adam furrowed his brow looking down at her. “HE seemed so kind, and sincere . . . a good person dedicated to helping those who were sick.” 

“Dani, whatever the fuck was wrong with him, was wrong long before you crossed his path.” Adam replied. “Predators are everywhere Dani. Animals, vampires, and zombie’s alike. You’ve never accepted that. You never wanted to.” 

“Why do they always seem to find me?” She asked. “William. Sean. Those men. Why do they come to me?” 

There was a long drawn silence, “Because you’re hot. Sexy. Delicious.” Dani’s eyes went wide as she looked up at him. “I’m just as much a predator as any other man my love. The difference being I let you choose to come to me. Had you wished to walk away. I would have let you. The others . . . were not civilized enough to accept your rejection. Instead they took what you did not offer. They stole what was not rightfully theirs. I can only hoped they were damned for it.” 

“Hmmm. Someone has started waxing poetic on me.” Dani said hugging him tight. 

He grinned, “It’s a dream Dani. I’m allowed to be poetic.” He nuzzled her ear. “As long as you don’t tell anyone else.” 

“You can always be as poetic as you like with me.” Dani replied simply. 

Adam chuckled and nibbled at her ear. He was always a bit more comfortable and at ease in the privacy of their dreams. Much different then when he was in the waking zombie world. 

“We still haven’t decided on a name yet. We really should do that before the surgery.” She suggested. Adam kissed her cheek, nuzzling her neck. 

“I suppose. Where did we leave off?” He questioned. 

“Umm. We agreed to go with something more traditional then unique. I suggested William and you said Marlowe would never forgive us.” She recapped for him. 

“He wouldn’t speak to us again. He hates Shakespeare. If you recall who took credit for Marlowe’s work and is basically remembered and immortalized as a national treasure 400 years later. 

“Hmm. Well . . . are any of my heroes not shameless plagiarists? What about Edgar Allan Poe? Did he plagiarize any vampire works? His stuff was always pretty dark.” 

“He was a vampire.” Dani’s eyes went wide as she looked at him. 

“You’re kidding.” She said in astonishment. “But . . his entire life was documented from childhood to his bizarre death.” 

“Yes. He had a bad habit of feeding off his lovers far to often and much to long. Trying to keep them human so he could have a live-in supply cause them to die before he could turn them.” He explained stroking her hair. 

“Then why did he die? As a vampire, he should have healed once he fed.” She asked recalling the accounts she read of his death and all the mystery around it. 

“Because he was an arrogant sod who never seemed to grasp that street walkers were not a wise choice of food. Zombies have types that carry diseases just as any other source of food that are more often contaminated then not.” Dani just stared at him, “He died delirious of blood poisoning Dani. They found him writhing around in a gutter outside and took him into the hospital before the sun come up. Otherwise he would have been a pile of dust rather than a raving lunatic his final hours.” 

“Wow.” She said in amazed astonishment. 

“Yeah.” Adam was amazed of the stupidity of such a genius, Dani was simply having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. 

“What about Lenore? Was she a real person?” She questioned. 

“Who do you think sired him love? Whereas he Romanticized and thought of her as a goddess, I tend to hold the opinion she’s a complete frozen cold heartless bitch.” Dani just stared at him in stunned silence. “She didn’t teach him anything. She admired his talent, played with him, his heart for a brief time, turned him, then left him behind without giving him so much as another thought. You are a fan of his work, so you pretty much know the rest of the story.” 

“Lenore . . . Edgar Allan Poe’s Lenore . . . was a vampire?!” 

“Still is as far as I know. She and Marlowe had a thing for a little while, but she tends to get bored of men easily of course, in that instance he beat her to it . . .” 

“Okay, okay.” She patted his chest, “Enough . . . enough disturbing trivia for one dream.” There were times when he and Eve would tell her endless facts about reality and famous figures that human history painted in a completely different picture for. It was just too much to take in at times. This was definitely one of those times. Edgar Allan Poe was one of her favorites. She was fascinated with him since she was a little girl and had read countless biography’s about. In the space of 15 minutes, Adam knew the actual story having spent actual time with the man himself. It was like nails on a chalk board having through of the poet in a different manner until this moment. 

“I’ve done it again haven’t I.” He kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry darling.” 

“You love doing it, don’t lie.” 

“Perhaps. But I don’t like upsetting you.” He admitted. “I was the youngest for a long time. Eve was my sire, Marlowe was centuries our elder . . .” He paused. “Even and I spend decades apart at times. When we’re together again, we exchange stories about our adventures. It’s just habit more than anything to give information I suppose. Even when she wasn’t specifically asking me for it, or I was asking her.” 

“I like listening to you and Eve’s stories. I do Adam. I know Johanna does too.” Adam clinched his jaw looking away. Dani quieted for a moment. “I don’t have any adventures to share.” She said softly. He furrowed his brow looking at her. “You’ve been there for all of them. You’ve been part of them. Even though they were more or less misadventures. Horror stories I guess.” 

“You aren’t even half a centuries old yet. Not even a quarter of a century as one of our kind. It’s been a bumpy start, I will admit that much. But you will have adventures and stories to tell and share. Good ones in the years to come.” 

“I miss my apartment. The hospital back in Detroit.” She whispered. 

Adam could since where her thoughts were heading now. He could feel the doubts, regrets, and worries starting to surface. “Dani.” He turned her to face him taking her hands in his. “There was but one true treasure for me there.” He cupped her cheek in his hand and rested his forehead to hers. 

“Oh Adam.” She said with a sigh. 

“Honestly Dani. I would have preferred to have turned you in a better way. I would have liked to have made you myself. Yet circumstances didn’t permit that. But just because I wasn’t allowed that honor, doesn’t mean I didn’t want you. That I regret taking you as my fledgling.” He explained. 

But you wouldn’t have turned me, Adam. You didn’t want me to be part of your life like this. I worked for you and . . .” Adam didn’t allow her to continue. 

“IF that were the case, I would have simply left you where I found you. Near death and in an open parking lot to die at sunrise.” Dani quieted looking into his beautiful eyes seeing his heart in his words. “I already cared for you when Ava and her friends attacked you, or I wouldn’t have taken you home that day. I would have walked away, as you were no longer able to work for me, no longer had a connection to the zombies to provide food, or other items. Your purpose to me, would have ended that very moment. You know me well enough by now to understand I’m not particularly philanthropic to anyone. Zombie or vampire except for my family. At times, not even then.” He was referring to Ava now. 

“The children. You certainly never imagined we could have them, much less asked for it.” 

Adam thought, “Well, it certainly has been, and I imagine will continue to be an adventure that keeps my full attention.” 

“IF you would have left her to me, she would never have questioned my joy at being a father.” Dani frozen in place, her eyes going one, as it felt like being drenched in ice water to hear that voice again. 

They turned to see a darkened Sean looking at them both, Dani’s hands clutched tight to Adam’s as her entire body seem to tense, recoil and fold into herself. 

“It’s not real, baby.” He reminded her. “It’s just your fears and memories manifesting themselves in your dreams.” 

“Except it isn’t just her mind now, is it.” Sean’s voice said. Adam’s eye twitched hating that sound, the sound of that perverted degenerates voice. “You can’t control the things you don’t let go. And neither of you have let me go. Have you.” 

“You are irrelevant here you asshole. She killed your mind and we saw to destroying what little was left of your body.” 

“You never told her that it was her, who killed both.” Dani looked over at him with a furrowed brow not understanding. Now it was Adam’s turn for a knot of fear to tighten in his throat. “You never told her that you and Eve poured Dani’s young poison blood down my throat after I helped you to liberate her from that facility. You killed and tortured dozens of humans in that building in gruesome horrible ways. But you saved the worst of your tricks for me, didn’t you.” 

“Adam . . . What . . what is he saying?” Dani looked up at him, “What is he talking about?” 

“It’s not real. It’s just a dream.” He repeated. 

“How else would I have gotten such easy and direct access into your mind, Dani. You’d been consuming my blood for weeks. They knew your blood was to young to act as anything but a painful wasting poison to a human who drank it. But as ever, they failed to take your unique qualities into account. I didn’t die as they had hoped I would. Instead, I learned how to use the telepathic connection between us. When the bond of a sire and her fledgling was solidified.” He said seriously a small smirk to his lips. 

Dani looked up at Adam searching for any indication this was just dreamed up lies. However Adam was deathly silent. His jaw clinched as his head slightly leaned back, his eyes darkened as they started at Sean’s ghostly figure. 

“Why?” Dani whispered releasing Adam and stepping back. “Why would you do that? Why wouldn’t you tell me?” She said in shock and confusion. 

“Everything he did to you. Everything he helped them do to you, all the while saying it was because ‘he loved you’. To justify his every action, advantage, perversion . . . you were the one who deserved to end his miserable mockery of a life. You were in no condition to do so yourself.” Adam explained quickly. 

“Adam if you had to kill him, if he had to die . . . why didn’t you just do it outright? Why would you poison him, and use my blood to do it? Why!?! Adam? I don’t understand this!!” Adam reached out for her when she started to become more and more upset, but she stepped back her mind starting to reel.

“Baby, try to keep calm.” 

“Are you kidding? Adam!” She cried out. 

Reaching out he seized her wrists pulling her hands away from her head and pulling her closer to him. “Dani, listen to me. We didn’t know. When he told us what he had been helping them do to you, simple death wasn’t enough. Do you remember how long it took you to recover when we brought you home?” He tried to get her to recall. He shook his head, “If we had any idea of what it would allow him to do to you, we wouldn’t have done it.” He promised. 

Tears filled her eyes as she looked over at Sean. “So he is inside of me now? He’ll never go away?” 

“I don’t know baby. But it isn’t him. He’s dead and gone. He’s just a bad dream.” 

The tears she’d been holding back escaped finally as she looked at Adam. Her fiancé whom she had promised herself to. Reaching up she wiped her face taking a breath, “You are the only one I have ever let taste my blood. I thought that . . . I thought it was something precious and special between us.” 

“It is. God it is Dani, that had never changed and never will.” The hurt in her eyes seemed to say different. There was a long moment of silence when she couldn’t respond continuing to search his eyes for an answer. 

“I was so furious, knowing what you went through. Knowing all the things that he helped them to do, far to eagerly for his own pleasures . . . it blinded me. I was so lost in rage and hate . . . I didn’t stop to think.” His eyes turned away. “Perhaps if I did, I would have realized I was betraying you. The gift you’ve given me.” Why did that never occur to him before this moment? “I am so sorry my love.” His voice was full of remorse for having been so foolish and blind. 

Dani bit her lip, wiping her face again. Her eyes turned towards the dark ghostly image of Sean. Adam couldn’t read her reaction but it seemed as though she was genuinely wounded and hurting and a few words weren’t going to mend it. 

“I . . .” She began, as she pulled away from him taking her hands from his. “I don’t think we should mix our dreams anymore. Adam.” She whispered. Shaking her head she turned away from him, disappearing and waking up in their bed. 

Adam felt like there was a stake in his heart. She didn’t just pull away from him in the dream. She’d retreated from him in every way. His eyes turned towards the smirking Sean. “You had better be glad that you’re burning in hell and that I can never get a hold of you again.” He growled his eyes almost turning black. 

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, KUDOS, BOOKMARK . . .and REVIEW!!!


	37. Dark Nights - Chapter 37

Old Friends

Jeremy made his way down into the garden where Dani had gone as soon as the sun went down for the night. “Hey.” Dani looked over at him where she was sitting on the rocks. Unfolding the blanket he’d been carrying with him, he wrapped it around her. “Kinda chilly out here this time of year pregnant lady. Undead or not.” 

“The house just felt kinda . . . . tight. I needed some air.” She said pulling the blanket closed around her a bit better. 

“Uh huh.” He moved closer sitting down next to her. “You’re out here as far away from the house as you can manage, sour puss is locked up in the music room playing selections from his most depressing greatest hits, and the c-section is tomorrow night.” Dani’s eyes turned away wrapping the blanket tighter around her still. Jeremy looked at her a moment noting her silence. “What did he do?” 

Dani half smiled, “How do you know it was him? Maybe I’m just a ticking hormone bomb.” 

“Because I know you. And after close to 20 years in this . . . whirlwind adventure . . . I know him too. Your upset.” Reaching out he gently dried the tears from her eyes. “And he’s feeling guilty as hell and trying to pretend he’s just brooding. Your family certainly has a routine with this sort of thing.” 

“It still sounds weird. ‘Family’.” She said in a soft voice, before falling silent again. “I’m either very hurt or very angry with him. I’m not sure which.” She looked away. “Maybe both.” 

“Centuries old or not Dani, he’s still just a guy. He isn’t perfect and he’s going to screw up every now and then. It doesn’t meant he meant to hurt you, or that he doesn’t love you. Just means he spoke or acted before he thought about it.” He cocked his head slightly seeing her left hand, “Where’s your Ring?” Noting her engagement ring was missing. Dani pulled her hand back under the blanket rubbing her ring finger which actually felt naked without it. “Dani, I get the feeling you are still looking for an excuse to break off your engagement.” 

“He’s never actually given me a reason before.” She said in defeated voice, the pain and hurt she was feeling showing through her words. Jeremy studied her face and smiled softly after a moment. She was just as beautiful now as she was years ago. Not having aged a single day. “You know, I’m surprised that broody and I have never come to blows. God there were times when he was practically begging for it.” He looked at her, “But . . .that old moody, brooding, eccentric, pain-in-ass . . . he’s always loved you.” 

Dani’s brow furrowed when she heard her best friend say that. “He’s still a jerk.” He reassured her that his opinion on that had never changed. “Burt . . . he’s a jerk who loves you and truly makes you happy. Even if he does suffer from bouts of extreme testosterone poisoning at times.” He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight. “But who can really fault him when he has a brilliant, gorgeous, goddesses like you on his arm?” 

Dani couldn’t suppress the smile it caused to hear him give her advise like this. “I’m still two weeks older then you, ya know.” She reminded him. 

“Hmm. Maybe. But I’m at least one kid ahead of you. So I’m going to pull rank on those grounds.” They both giggled and laughed before hugging tight once more. 

“Thank you .” She whispered. 

“You’re always gonna be my best friend, kid. No matter what. I love seeing you happy, and you deserve it twice over. Don’t run away from it, Dani., rub towards it.” He whispered back. 

 

 

Reconciliations

Dani returned to the master bedroom and Jeremy went to tell Adam she was waiting for him. 

The two had a lot to talk about. Dani thought it would be her, but it was Adam who had volumes to say. 

I was wrong.” He said seriously reaching out taking her hands in his own. “You . . . . from the first night we met, gave me something very personal and precious. Your blood, your life force, the one thing that I needed to save my own life. You gave it to me freely.” He cupped her face in his hands, “I am so sorry Dani, you gave me the privilege of tasting your sweet blood . . . I had no right to give it to another.” 

“Adam.” She said softly taking one of his and lacing her fingers with his. I am yours. My blood, my body, my heart, everything I have, everything that I am is yours. To do with as your please.” She said softly. 

Adam looked into her eyes for several long moments. He knew what it was she was saying, and he was touched by her love and devotion, but at the same time, she was far to subservient to him. Far to much considering the offense he had committed against her. She had every right to be furious with him. “Dani, I have never wanted you to be someone other than you are. I have always loved you. Even when you were still a zombie . . . I didn’t realize it before but I do now.” He admitted. Dani sighed softly turning her eyes away causing Adam to furrow his brow. “What is it?” he assed caressing her face. 

Dani closed her eyes taking a breath to gather her courage, “But is it real? Adam? Is any of it real?

“I don’t understand.” 

She thought a moment, “I’m different. We know this. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to have children. I attract all sorts to be because I’m different. Ava and her friends, William, Sean, the corporation. Those killers.” 

“Dani.” He said taking her hands, “What I feel for you is not a chemical imbalance. And our being able to have children is simply an unexpected gift. A bonus. That’s all. I love you darling. Nothing is ever going to change that.” He kissed her hands and wrists. “Besides, if all I was concerned about was having babies, I wouldn’t be pestering you every day about a viable method of contraception, now would I?” He kissed her again and then once more. 

 

 

Procedures

“Adam.” Dani whispered as she writhed on the table. They hadn’t begun the procedure yet, and perhaps it was her anxiety was what brought it on, but the baby was awake, kicking and moving incessantly. Adam laced his fingers with hers that were locked in steel cuffs wielded to the steel table.

“Damnit Dani, I told you these were too damn tight.” He said hating this, reliving Johanna’s birth. 

I Don’t want to hurt anyone Adam.” She breathed, “I almost killed them last time.” Her breath was labored and she could hardly speak. 

“But you didn’t, because I held you, I kept them and you safe, and I would have again. This wasn’t necessary sweetheart.” He hated this, he hated everything about this. She whimpered again causing him to roar, “Get this over with! Now!” 

Jeremy and Kaylee hurried in having been scrubbing up. Jeremy hung another back of saline, and injected her with the medication they had brought, “Dani, this is the Vampire equivalent to a saddle block. But it’s also test run.” 

Adam’s eyes shot up, “A test run?!” 

Jeremy glared back at him, “Yes because we don’t test these on actual vampires. Like those monsters used Dani for their own experiments.” He snapped before looking back at Dani, “Even if we did, your body is different. You are going to have to help me with the dosage. You need to tell me how it affects you, how you feel. As soon as your pain receptors are numb, we can begin.” 

“Jeremy, I don’t know if we can wait or do this slow.” She cried out as the pain hit again, “He’s ready. He wants out. He wants out now!” 

“Try to hold on, Kid. Once Kaylee begins, it will be very fast. She’s had a lot of practice since last time.” He reassured her injecting another dose into the IV. 

Kaylee was hard at work, sterilizing Dani’s belly with a cold swab. Her eyes were wide seeing the baby move quite a bit. Far more then you would see in a human mother and child. But she could plainly see why she was in so much pain and suffering. 

“Anything yet?” Jeremy asked injecting another vile. 

“I kind of feel . . . sleepy. Jeremy pinched her skin on the soft part of her naked body, which immediately caused Adam’s eyes to flash and a low rumbling growl to begin. “You did this before without any medication, Jeremy. Please, just please lets get this over and done with. I beg you, please just do it!” Kaylee and Jeremy looked at each other before their attentions turned to the unrestrained vampire in the room. 

He was conflicted hating that she was in pain at all. “Did the medication help?” 

“Adam please, I just want this done. Please.” She begged crying out again. 

“Alright. Go!” He looked at Kaylee, “Quickly!” 

Obviously, this was no time for an argument and both of the zombies went to work as quickly as possible. Adam held tighter to her hand, resting his own to her cheek. Kaylee moved the tray closer as Jeremy moved to assist. 

As soon as the scalpel touched her skin, Dani’s eyes flashed and began to glow, her claws and fangs almost snapping to razor sharp points. She began to growl and her entire body tensed. Kaylee paused looking up at them. 

“You’re fine, just be quick.” Adam said leaning over Dani looking into her eyes, focusing and locking his gaze with hers. Reaching up he rested his hand over her chest just below her throat. 

When Kaylee began to slice into her skin, deep and fast, Dani growled and gashed her teeth, her hands clinching and releasing straining against the steel restraints. the sound of stressing, bending metal caught the attention of the humans. 

“She said she tested these Adam.” Jeremy said. 

“We did. But she wasn’t in pain, having something trying to claw it’s way out, her body being cut into . . .” She snapped her teeth, causing Adam’s claws to dig into her flesh. “. . . and she wasn’t feral.” He focused her gaze again as he growled in a low warning tone. 

“I see him.” Kaylee said, “Adam . . .” She realized he was busy keeping his fiancé from shredding what they had hoped was a sturdy unbreakable table. “Jeremy, get the warmer with the prepared blood in Adam’s reach so he can feed her as soon as the baby is out.” Jeremy n0odded and quickly hurried around the table moving the metal warming chest next to Adam before returning to help Kaylee. “There, there he is. Careful. Careful!” 

A loud boisterous cry of a healthy strong set of lungs filled the room. Jeremy took him and moved to clean him up while Kaylee closed. Tears streamed down Dani’s face as she looked up into Adam’s eyes. Making sure that everything was clean and ready she nodded towards Adam. “We’re finished, she’s ready.” 

Adam turned towards the warming chest and opened it taking out the first pint and tearing into it with his teeth before holding it to her lips. Instantly she began to devour the read crimson. 

To be able to do this, they couldn’t let her feed for a full day. Otherwise she would have healed far to fast. 

While Adam continued to feed Dani bag after bag of hot blood, calming her down as her body healed, returning again to a healthy state. Adam stroked her hair, quickly with another bag as soon as she drained one. He could feel how warm she was now, and could see she was becoming sleepy, having trouble keeping her eyes open. 

Leaning down he whispered into her ear, “You’ve done well my love. Rest now. Everything is alright.” He kissed her softly. “Sleep, I’m watching over you.” Within moments she fell deep asleep. Instantly Adam unhooked her arms and legs from the table. 

Kaylee moved back inspecting the surgery site finding it healed, clear, and completely clean with no scaring like it never was. “I’m still not used to seeing this.” She half laughed, “Perhaps the luckiest woman on the planet to have absolutely no recovery time.” 

Adam narrowed his eyes glaring at her, “Lucky.” Not particularly caring for her choice of words considering everything that Dani had just gone through. 

“Must you always take offense to everything that is said Adam?” She sighed handing him a blanket. Without responding, he wrapped it around Dani, lifting her into his arms and left the room taking her upstairs to their room to put her to bed. Kaylee shook her head, “He did it again. Just like with Johanna. He didn’t even look at the baby or ask if he was okay.” She looked at Jeremy. “He didn’t even let Dani see him or hold him before having her knock out.” 

“The one think I could ever find to like about the jerk, is that he cares for Dani, and he loves her so very much. It’s always been clear that she is his first priority.” Jeremy said as he finished bathing the newborn and swaddling him in a clean cloth. 

“Thank God you didn’t act like that when the boys were born.” She said with a sigh walking over to Jeremy with the bottle of prepared warm blood. “He should be doing this. Or let Dani have the change to do it herself.” 

Jeremy picked up the little one carefully passing him into Kaylee’s arms so she could begin to feed him. He smiled a little, “Sure is a handsome little guy.” Kaylee smiled as well. 

 

 

Long Nights

Adam leaned back against the headboard, stroking Dani’s hair as she slept, holding her close. Why did he ever imagine this birth was going to go any better than the last? And what sort of screwed up evolutionary step would make it possible for her to have children, but not birth them naturally? Not make it possible to deliver the baby without having to be cut open like a fish? It was a complete nightmare and apparent this was how things were going to be. 

Leaning down he kissed her forehead ever so gently. So thankful it was over. Now perhaps they could turn their attention towards the wedding and things would calm down. For a few weeks anyway. 

A soft knock came to the door, and a slight irritated rumble started to emanate from Adam’s chest. “What is it?” 

The handle turned and the door opened slowly as Kaylee came in, “I need to check on how she’s doing.” Adam rolled his eyes with a slight nod. Kaylee walked over checking her vitals, and inspecting her abdomen. Everything was perfect and healed. “If she’s feeling better tomorrow, and everything still looks good, I think we can put in her IUD.” Kaylee said checking Dani’s eyes and skin. 

“What the hell is that?” Adam said his eyes focused on every move the zombie made. 

“ . . . Dani said that it was what you wanted.” Adam just stared at her in silence. It occurred to her that Dani might not have discussed this with him at length. Nurse or not, Dani did get funny about these types of things at times. “It’s the only viable form of birth control that should work regardless of species.” 

Adam looked down at his young one, realizing this was something she had been researching most likely since she found out they were having a child and they both panicked. She didn’t let it go or blow it off this time. “Are you certain of this? That it won’t hurt her?” 

“It’s very small, and soft plastic. It won’t hurt her. If you two ever decide you want more children, it just has to be removed.” Kaylee reassured him. There was a long moment of silence and Adam furrowed his brow looking up seeing Kaylee just staring at him. She took a breath, “Would you like to meet your son?” 

He narrowed his eyes, “When Dani has rested and awakens. We will meet him together.” 

Kaylee sighed frustrated with this attitude. When she and Jeremy had their sons, he was right there, anxious to see them, anxious to hold his boys. Adam seemed hardly concerned by their even existing at all, “Adam . . .” 

“I am not leaving her. After everything she just went through, everything she just suffered, I won’t abandon her. I will keep her safe and watch over her.” He said holding her tighter. 

Suddenly it dawned on Kaylee what this was, “You are afraid she won’t wake up like what happened last time. When Johanna was born.” Adam stubbornly clinched his jaw refusing to discuss this with her, a zombie of all people. “Adam, despite what happened with the pain she experienced . . . everything went so well. It was nothing like the last time. It was quick, clean, both Dani and your son are healthy and doing perfectly well.” 

“You are human. You don’t know. You could never hope to know all she’s been through. Too much for one person’s existence. Her life as a human was horrific enough. But as one of our kind, she has abilities that make her feel things much deeper. Make her live her nightmares as if they are happening all over again.” His eyes looked down at his love resting in his arms, her head on his chest as she slept soundly. Peacefully. “Not everything about this existence is a blessing. For her, it has been more of a hellish curse.” 

Kaylee looked at him for another several moments, “I’ve seen her with Johanna. She loves her so much. And I have seen her be worried and nervous about this one, but she protected him, and nourished him. She loves them with everything in her, Adam. I believe that if you were to ask her . . . she would tell you how much they are worth to her.” 

“I have no doubt of that. And I’m well aware that you think I have no care for my children. But I do, I love them both, and Dani has put herself through a painful hell to give them to me, when it was I who was carless with their creation But if there ever came a time when I was forced to choose . . .” He let his words trail off but his meaning was crystal clear. He would choose Dani over a legion of their children. Every single time. 

It was also clear that as a parent herself, Kaylee far from agreed with his belief and was horrified at his choice. She and Jeremy loved each other, but they loved their children enough they would sacrifice themselves for them. The conversation fell dead and Kaylee didn’t really want to speak with him further, shocked and rather disturbed by this. She stood shaking her head and left the room closing the door behind. 

Adam kissed Dani gently before closing his eyes and cuddling her closer. 

 

 

Welcome Home

Holding her son in her arms, Dani paced back and forth at the window, staring anxiously at the driveway. “Dani . . .” 

“They’ll be home any minute, Adam.” She said starring out the window. 

“Exactly. They’ll get here when they get here.” He said watching her continue to move like a hungry wolf. 

“Why do you think it took them so long to return our calls? Do you think something happened? Is Johanna upset she wasn’t here when the baby was born? What . . .” Adam sighed and stood walking over and catching her arm slowing her steps to a halt. 

“Relax. This one is still a newborn after all, and your frantic packing might be making him seasick.” He pointed out. However, it seemed their son was comfortably asleep with a fully tummy of warm blood, and the movement comforting. 

“I just wish Jeremy and Kaylee didn’t have to leave last week. Johanna would have liked to see them. She hasn’t seen them face to face since she was a baby.” It was still difficult for Dani to imagine Johanna as anything other than her baby girl.

“Better they weren’t here. I don’t know anything about this boy Johanna has chosen. The plane was taking off when Eve and I finally got a moment to speak. Literally only a moment. We don’t know what sort of manners he has.” Adam said a slight growl in his tone. “For all I know, Ava might have a fucking replacement.” 

“Shhh. Adam.” Dani said to remind him about keeping the curing to a minimum around the baby. “I’m sure Eve made sure he was safe before bringing him home.” 

Both of their attentions turned towards the headlights coming up the driveway. Dani’s eyes lit up, “They’re home! Adam they’re home!” She exclaimed. 

“Why don’t you go put this little on in his crib so your arms are free.” Dani nodded and disappeared from the room. Actually, Adam preferred to meet this . . boy, before he came anywhere near their newborn child. 

Dani practically flew from the house to where Eve parked the car. Adam was more reluctant and made his way down the steps. It had been raining this time of year. Eve got out first and smiled as she and Dani hugged tight. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t make it back in time my love. Not all of our kind are experienced travelers, and even fewer of us actually do it if we don’t absolutely have to.” Eve explained. 

“MOM!” Johanna hopped out of the back seat and nearly tackled Dani as she jumped into her arms. Dani hugged her tight, practically beaming being able to hold her little one again after what seemed like forever. “Oh mom, I missed you so much!” Johanna said hugging her tighter. 

“I missed you too honey. I’m so glad you’ve come home.” She kissed her cheek hugging her again. 

“Where is he? Is he okay? Is he perfect?” Johanna asked excited to meet her little brother. 

“Yes, and he’s been waiting to meet his big sister.” She said with a smile. 

“Oh! Mom, I wanted to . . .” The smiles, laughter and giggles all stopped when the girls looked up to see Adam, and the boy they had brought home half out of the car. The two were glaring, starring at each other down. 

“Adam?” Dani said starting to walk towards them but, Eve caught her by the arm stopping her. 

“Don’t darling.” Eve said holding her back. “They have to sort this out between them sweetheart.” 

Dani sighed, “Can we at least have introductions before knock down drag out dog fights?” 

“Mom, it’s okay.” Johanna said patting her hand before she walked over taking the boys arm as he stepped the rest of the way out of the car and she closed the door behind him. “Mom, Dad, this is Michael.” She introduced him lacing her fingers with his. 

Dani found a smile somewhere and stepped forward holding out her hand, “Hello Michael. Welcome to our home.” She greeted him. He started to reach for her hand but stopped when everyone suddenly became very tense. 

“Mike is fine.” He said putting his hands in his pockets and the tension seemed to lessen somewhat. “So, Jojo has told me a lot about you.” Adam’s eye twitched slightly as he and Dani had always made it a point to call her Johanna as she was named for Dani’s sister. 

Adam still remained silent not saying a word. “Well, I’m sure you’re all hungry. I know how much travel sucks.” Both Mike and Johanna eagerly followed Dani inside as Eve walked over hugging Adam. He returned her embrace but his eyes remained in the direction of the newest addition to his household. 

“He’s been nothing but kind and respectful to her my darling. He wouldn’t still be breathing otherwise.” She promised. “You must at least try to give him a chance. For Johanna.” 

“We will see.” Adam said suppressing the growl deep inside. The first night with six vampires under one roof . . . it seemed they were all going to have to feast heavily just to make it through until morning. 

 

 

Awkward Family Dinners

Eve and Dani took several boxes of O- from the storage freezers and prepared it all for their supper. Despite the welcoming feast, it was incredibly and eerily silent as Adam and the newest addition stared each other down across the table. Dani started to say something to try and start a conversation but all it did was give an opening to the two who hadn’t spoken directly to each other. 

“What do you know of our family.” Adam demanded. 

“Only what Jojo and Eve have told me.” Mike answered instantly. 

“Her name is Johanna.” Adam snapped, “Did you see her out or did she find you.” 

“Dad I . . .” Johanna started but his eyes flashed towards her as he shot her a look to be silent. Instantly she closed her mouth putting her hands in her lap. 

“We met in a club. We could sense each other across the room and found each other. There was a live band playing underground music that we both enjoyed. She told me she knew the author and we sort of hit it off.” He answered directly. 

“It was one of your songs Dad.” Johanna said with a smile. Yet rather than acknowledge her, Adam’s eyes stayed on the boy. 

“Who sired you.” He said seriously. 

“I don’t know.” He responded. 

Adam narrowed his eyes, “You don’t know.” It was clear that he didn’t believe that for an instant. 

“Your age.” He demanded. 

“19.” He answered simply. 

“Your true age.” Adam’s voice was stern as he knew the boy had known what he was asking yet chose to give him the answer of when he was turned. 

“I was born in 1943.” Mike said reluctantly, as the age difference between himself and Johanna would most likely not thrill her parents. 

“Turned in 1962, 54 years as one of our kind. 73 years old you’ve roamed this Earth. You meant to tell me you did so on your own, with no guidance from a sire or another of our kind?” He scoffed skeptically. 

Michael felt as though this was some sort of an interrogation. All that was missing was the blinding light and steel table with the foreboding small room. “I had to make my own way for a long time. My military training was what helped survive. I never imagined my survival training skills were going to help me live, to be adapted to get by.” 

“A soilder.” Adam looked him over finding him losing points by the moments. 

“Yes. I was, but that was a long time ago. That life is behind me now.” He sensed Adam’s disapproval. “But I wasn’t always alone. There were times when I found others like me. They would take me in and I would learn from them for a while. Not always good lessons, but I supposed they had to be learned.” 

“And companions. How many of those have you taken in your 70 years.” He said. 

Mike looked at Adam for several moments, not finding it a proper subject to discuss in front of Johanna. He truly was the old fashioned sort. “I can understand your reluctance to allow me to stay with your daughter. Any parent would be suspicious of anyone dating their little girl.” 

Adam smirked, “Do you really.” He said starring at him, “Had a lot of children of your own have you.” 

“No. But I have dated before and I’m afraid you’re not the scariest father I’ve been interrogated by.” Mike said seriously. 

Before Adam could respond Eve decided it was time for her to interject, “Michael, you already know that there is a . . . uniqueness to our family. To Johanna.” She began, “But . . . we haven’t gone into great detail about the dangers we face, or why Adam is incredibly protective of us. Especially of Dani, and Johanna.” 

Mike gave a nod, “I had a feeling when we got here, there was a lot more to your situation.” 

Eve glanced at Adam who was still glaring at him through narrowed eyes, but he gave a nod giving her permission to let him further into their confidence, but studying him every moment to gauge his reactions to what was said. Not certain if he could be completely trusted, and hardly willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

 

(To be continued . . .) 

PLEASE KUDOS, BOOKMARK, AND COMMENT!!!!!


	38. Dark Nights - Chapter 38

Sisters

Eve smiled as she heard Dani purr while even brushed her hair in the long comforting strokes. Eve and Adam weren’t terrible in the habit of fussing with their own hair, but Eve knew how much Dani enjoyed it and it made her feel good. 

The baby is so beautiful my darling. I’m sorry we didn’t make it back in time for his birth.” She apologized. “Johanna was incredibly disappointed, but we had to be certain that Mike was a good choice. Safe and reliable to allow him to come home with us.” 

“I think Adam hates him.” Dani admitted. 

“He simply isn’t used to him, and you know as well as I that Adam is very protective of Johanna. She is his daughter and he’s going to be particular about who she chooses for a mate. As any father would. But Mike has shown himself to be good mannered, disciplined, strong, and extremely respectful to Johanna.” Eve said, “It will take a bit of time, but he is attempting to be respectful of Adam as Johanna’s father. Although Adam is being somewhat difficult. But we must let them sort it out between them.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing we had the guest room rebuilt for them. It will give them some space and breathing room. I think things would be much worse if they were under the safe roof.” Dani said with a sigh. “Does he know? Dani questioned. “Does Mike know why Johanna needed somewhat?” 

Not the entire story my love. You know it is something that embarrasses both Adam and Johanna. They would humiliated if anyone else knew of it.” Eve answered. 

“But things will be better now for them, won’t they?” She asked. “Johanna has someone she really seems to like to see to her needs, and now with her own space detached from the house, it won’t happen again?” 

“I hope so. I would rather we concentrate on the newest addition to our family, and of course the wedding?” Eve asked hoping her views on the subject had improved somewhat. Dani smiled and gave a nod. 

“There really is no one else for me Eve. I love him so much. There just isn’t room in my heart for any other man.” She grinned a little, “Well, besides my little man of course.” Eve’s fingertips expertly wove Dani’s hair into a complex fish braid within seconds before fastening it with a ribbon. 

“Alan is such a wonderful name. It fits him very well I think.” She complimented. 

It took us a while to settle on one. I was really hoping for William but Adam said no, and then added that Marlow wouldn’t be very appreciative of us for that.” Dani said. “And Johanna probably would have gotten in the habit of calling him Willy which really would have grated on his nerves. Kinda like when Mike calls Johanna Jojo.” 

“He knows how much her name means to you my love.” Eve replied. 

“I know. But, we gave the name to her. It’s hers now. She can decide how she wants to be addressed.” Dani said. Eve smiled kissing Dani’s cheek letting her know she had finished her hair. 

“I think it’s time we had some rest, hmmm? Lets get some sleep, then tonight when we wake we can go over some ideas for the wedding. I know Adam is very anxious for you to take your vows.” Dani nodded as eve stood walking to the crib as he placed a gentle kiss to the baby’s soft cheek. “Sweet dreams my loves.” She turned off the lights to the nursery closing the door before returning to the master bedroom where Adam was waiting for her. 

 

 

Issues

“Where did you find the toy soldier?” Adam asked as he stood at the window, eyeing the guest house. 

“Adam give him a chance and Johanna a bit of credit. She’s incredibly intelligent my love.” Walking over she stood beside him to see what he was looking at. “I know it’s hard having another vampire, a man, in your house with your daughter. But you know why we had to do this, you know why we had to find her a companion. This is preferable to the problem we were dealing with before. Wouldn’t you say?” 

Adam had a slight snarl to his lip from the moment that boy stepped out of the car. It was incredibly difficult to suppress the growl that was threatening in his throat. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Perhaps Johanna finds safety with him, but what of Alan and Dani? They are both vulnerable. Dani’s unique abilities attract all sorts of trouble from human men.” He looked Eve. “What about a vampire? Ones with heightened senses, once who know she is different, who see her out purposely and not by chance meetings?” He said, “Now there is one living on my estate, with my daughter. This is not an experiment I am interested in conducting Eve. Dani has discovered her power against humans, but I am the only male vampire she has ever known. 70 years of surviving on his own, she wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

“Darling, he would have to catch her alone and by themselves. Something she will never be with him. When we sleep during the day, the distance between the manor and the guest house will be flooded with sunlight. You can rest easy knowing that Adam.” He grumbled again slightly and Eve smiled wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight.

Adam let go of the curtain, “You know, there was a time I used to live alone.” He said. “Feels like we’re going to end up with a . . . ‘coven’ or ‘house’ or some Bram Stoker cliché bullshit like that.” 

“Well then perhaps we should get right on choosing a surname, coat of arms, and Latin credo.” Eve said playfully. Adam slid his eyes towards her and she grinned kissing his cheek. “Come on darling. It’s sunrise. Time for bed.” Eve took his hand pulling him from the window and brooding. 

 

 

Best Laid Plans

“I’ve never been able to figure out why people would spend so much on a dress they’re only going to wear once. Even if they divorce and remarry, wearing the same wedding dress from their previous wedding seems like, bad taste and bad luck.” Dani said holding the baby in her arms and feeding him from his bottle. 

“Because couples want everything to be perfect for their special day. The day they stand before their families and friends and declare their love for all the world to witness.” Eve said holding her hands out in a silent request to take the baby. Dani gently passed the baby into his aunts arms as she took over his feeding. “We aren’t exactly hurting for money, Dani. Put such silly worries as ‘cost’ from your thoughts. Choose what you want for your wedding. Anything your heart desires.” She reminded her of what Adam said when she first accepted his proposal. 

“It isn’t like it’s going to be dozens of people attending Eve. The guest list is very small and we don’t even know if they’ll all be able to come. Or even if . . . if they want to accept our invitation. “She looked down sadly taking a drink of her breakfast. 

Eve furrowed her brow, “What do you mean darling? Who are you afraid won’t come?” 

“It’s not that they wouldn’t want to . . they just . . . I’m not . . .” She said softly but her words trailed off. 

Adam decided to simply get it out, “Kaylee and I had a disagreement resulting in she and Jeremy’s leaving before you returned.” 

Johanna looked at them, “Aunt Kaylee?” She asked concerned. “About what? What happened?” Adam didn’t answer and took a drink of his own supper. 

“You have other family?” Mike asked curiously not having heard these names until now. 

Johanna smiled, “Adopted family. Aunt Kaylee and Uncle Jeremy. They delivered me when I was born, and took care of mom when she was sick.” 

“Why don’t they live here with you guys?” He asked drinking from his own glass. 

“They’re zombies.” Johanna said but paused, “I mean human. They’re humans. Jeremy and mom grew up together before mom met dad and became a vampire.” Adam’s eyes always seemed to narrow and focus on Mike. He wasn’t certain about him and most likely wouldn’t be for some time. Until he proved himself to them in some way that he could, indeed, be trusted. “Mom, I have some bridal magazines I got for you on the way home. Do you want to check them out after breakfast?” 

Dani smiled and gave a nod. “How is the wifi working in the guest house? Did we get the interference cleared up?” 

“Yeah. It didn’t cut out even once all day. Problem solved.” She said proudly as she and Dani had been working on it the night before. “Dad? Would it be okay if we took one of the cars to town so I can show Mike around a bit?” Johanna requested looking at Adam. 

“By yourself?” He said thinking that a bizarre request as none of them left the estate alone. 

“Well, no dad. Know the rules, I wouldn’t leave the property alone. I meant me and Mike taking the car. We’d be back an hour before sunrise.” 

Adam arched his brow finding himself in a common father-daughter exchange. Asking to borrow the car to go out on a date and then returning before curfew. Yet the consequences for failing the rules were somewhat more severe, and much more fatal then it would be for humans. Sunlight having the tendency to burn them to ash should they miss curfew. “You don’t know how to drive.” He pointed out. 

“I do sir.” Mike said still attempting to be as respectful as possible to Johanna’s father. “I would be certain to have her back well before sunrise.” Adam looked at Johanna for several moments. Finishing his breakfast he stood, putting down his glass before leaving the dining room and going up to the music room. 

Dani sighed and looked to Mike and Johanna, “He is trying.” She said trying to let Mike know it wasn’t a completely hopeless cause.

“Probably wasn’t the easiest position to be put in.” Mike said, “Being the first vampires to have kids. Knowing how much more in touch with our emotions we are then humans, I imagine it would be horrifying to be a vampire dad with a teenage daughter dating.” 

Eve smiled having admired Mike’s old fashioned manners and respectfulness since meeting him. 

“I told you.” Eve said looking at Dani, “Our family has excellent taste in companions.” Dani half laughed having been appreciative herself of the young man keeping Johanna’s company. “I’m afraid your patience is going to be tested.” 

Mike smiled as he looked warmly at the baby in Eve’s arms. “Can I ask you something sort of, personal??” 

“Like what?” Dani asked curiously. 

The young man reached over taking Johanna’s hand in his, “I was wondering . . . well . . . if Johanna is your daughter . . . what I mean to say is . . . you and Adam are able to have children . . .” 

“We have no idea.” Dani said understanding his question. “We’ve never been able to figure out how I can have them, we have no idea if Johanna will share the ability. Or if you would be compatible if she does.” 

“Compatible? I don’t understand?” He said. 

Dani realized that she’d just opened a door into their past she would have preferred to keep closed. She looked Eve not wanting to know if she should go into it all. Eve gave a smile and nod of reassurance. Dani took a breath, “I was experimented on quite extensively at one point. Taken prisoner and used as a lab rat until Eve and Adam found me and took me home.” 

“Mom!?” Johanna breathed with wide eyes, “When? . . . who?” 

“Long before you were born sweetheart.” She said softly. “It’s why we’ve always taught you to be very careful and hide yourself. Because there are humans out there who know vampires are real, and look for us.” 

“Did . . . mom, did they hurt you?” Johanna asked worriedly. 

“I’m alright now honey. It feels like a lifetime ago.” Dani was lying of course. There were still times when she had night terrors of the past, but she didn’t want to tell her daughter that and certainly not what the dreams were. “But to answer your question Mike, Adam is the only one who I’ve been able to have children by. Cross species genetics just doesn’t work in this case.” 

“But what about other vampires?” He inquired. 

“Mike!” Johanna said having a hard time with this as it was. “MY dad turned my mom.” She took offense on her parents behalf. 

“I’m sorry Jojo, I didn’t mean anything by it Dani. I just didn’t think before I spoke. I just want to try and understand things and was curious.” He apologized. 

“No, it’s alright.” Eve said before looking to the young vampire, “Johanna, I know this is upsetting for you. Why don’t you go downstairs and bring up some more O- to the kitchen. We need to talk to Mike for a few moments.” 

“I think I should stay.” She looked at Dani. “Mom, why didn’t you and dad tell me about what happened to you? What exactly DID happen?” She asked. 

Dani felt extreme Shame at what had happened and soul crushing embarrassment at the prospect of having to relay it to her little girl. “Johanna.” Eve said sternly. Johanna had always been strongly empathetic since she was a little girl and they had thought she had been born a mute. She felt the waves of painful emotion coming off Dani and realized why she was being asked to leave. She was upsetting Dani. 

“Oh . . . Okay.” She stood as Mike gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her go. Johanna hugged Dani and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry mom.” She whimpered before leaving the dining room. 

“I truly didn’t mean to upset you . . .” Mike began. 

Dani took a breath knowing they didn’t have volumes of time before Johanna’s curiosity and concern would result in her returning and eves dropping. “Of course you want to know if you and Johanna can have children Mike. We knew this was coming.” Eve answered, “And truly we don’t have answers tall your questions you have. Since Dani was turned almost 25 years ago, we’ve been trying to find out with no luck.” 

“I might have just been the vampire who drew the short straw and took the next step in our evolution.” Dani took a breath, “Long story short, I was pregnant twice before Johanna was born.” 

“You suffered miscarriages?” He said with sadness for her loss. 

“They were taken from me. Ripped away by the people who took me. The first live vampire they had captured in 30 years, and with reproductive abilities . . . meant that I stopped being a ‘she’ and became an ‘it’. That minor distinction allowed them to feel both justified and guilt free for everything they did.” 

Eve saw the tears forming in Dani’s eyes and interjected, “They labeled Dani as a breeder’ and you could probably guess what sorts of experiments their imaginations came up with.” 

“They knew Adam and I could conceive, but after they lost Adam . . . and would never be able to take him again, they became desperate to find another way to impregnate me so they could continue their experiments. They didn’t have another male vampire and couldn’t find one, so they hired a man to seduce and try to . . . succeed where they had failed. Things just go more bizarre and nightmarish. I wouldn’t cooperate in the way that they wanted. I was blackmailed at first, then I was drugged and . . . and then I was . . . I was . . .” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. To tell him what Sean did to her. 

“I understand.” He said letting her know she didn’t have to. 

“It didn’t work. He didn’t succeed, and Adam took me home before they could try anything else. I don’t know if conception with another vampire besides Adam would be possible. But it isn’t an experiment that will ever take place.” She sighed, “I’m afraid we don’t have all the answers for you. You and Johanna have a lot of trial and error you’ll have to face yourself. She’s the first pure born vampire to ever exist.” 

“But she’s beautiful, smart, wonderful. Just like her mother.” Mike complimented, “You and Adam did an excellent job as parents.” 

“No, we didn’t.” Dani confessed, We had no idea what we were doing. We failed her miserably, and she suffered because of it.” 

Mike looked confused, “What do you mean? She adores her family. She was anxious to come back here and introduce us.” Now this was a subject that neither Dani nor Eve felt he had a right to know and it effectively ended the conversation in a dead halt. “I promise you, I don’t want to hurt her, or her family. I don’t want to leave her. I know and realized it’s going to be difficult, but I won’t cut and run. That isn’t who I am.” 

“I hope so.” Dani said. “Because it will get hard. We all began human. Johanna and Alan didn’t. It’s too easy to forget that some times. Her sense of right and wrong isn’t as developed. She knows the difference but she doesn’t always understand it. Eve and Adam have had endless patience with me. I have to ask you to have the same with my daughter.” 

Mike smiled, “I’m not that easily scared away. She’s something incredibly special. And I’m not going to give her up without a fight.” 

Dani smiled with a nod hoping that he wouldn’t change his mind. 

 

 

Alone

Dani got ready for bed, taking a hot shower before fixing her hair in braids on either side of her head. Coming out of the bathroom she went to the bed and took off the pillows assuming that Adam was still working in the music room. He’d been writing new music almost nonstop for the past few weeks. 

However when she turned back towards the bed, Adam seemed to materialize out of nowhere standing before her causing her to jump. Dani sighed, “Okay, when do I get to learn to appear out of thin air like that? You, eve, even Mike seem to be able to do it but I can’t seem . . . .” He words were cut off when Adam cupped her face and began to devour her lips. 

Apparently he wasn’t interested in conversation right now. Dani rested her hand on his chest feeling the way it rumbled with a silent growl. She began to purr returning his passion. 

Adam’s hand wrapped around her wrist and he spun her about pressing her up against the wall, the length of his body against hers as he pinned her there. Dani’s hands rested against the wall as he growled low into her ear removing his jeans, kicking them out of his way, then sliding her satin pajama bottoms off her hips, placing kisses on her lower back tasting her skin as she stepped from them. 

In a heartbeat, he stood, sliding into her quivering velvet entrance with one hard stroke. His hands grasping her hips as he began to trust into her depths again and again. She gasped and moaned as he took her, clawing against the wall. 

His teeth pressed to her neck as his movement grew harder and quicker, his tongue tasting her flesh as he could feel her body tensing as she neared her climax. A few more deep thrusts and they cried out sharing their orgasm together as Adam kept her pinned against the wall until their pleasure began to subside. 

His hands moved up her sides slipping her satin tank off joining her shorts and his jeans on the floor before turning her from the wall to face him. He cupped her face gazing into her amethyst eyes before placing a deep loving kiss to her lips as his hands moved from her face, down her soft curves caressing her beautiful body as she rested her hand on his shoulders. 

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bed lying her down, admiring her beautiful body for a moment before lying beside her, his hand resting on her hip as he looked into her eyes once more, his gaze intense yet warm with love and adoration. 

“I love you Adam.” She whispered caressing her beautiful face. He caught her hand and kissed her palm holding it to his cheek. 

“You skipped your night with Eve.” He said seriously, “DO not make a habit of that Dani. It isn’t good for you, and I’d rather not returning to this particular struggle.” He said continuing to caress her with his strong loving touch. 

“I’m not.” She promised. “Alan was fuzzy. I couldn’t leave him.” 

“Babies get fuzzy at times, Dani. Our children grow at an exceptionally fast pace. I imagine their limbs get sore and ache because of it from time to time. But you, the mother, have needs of your own that cannot be neglected.” He reminded her nuzzling her face with his own. 

“You know that we’ll have to refrain from this for a while before the wedding.” He arched a brow looking down at her. 

“The hell we will.” He said, “You and I have been together near a quarter of a century. Why do you think we would have to do such a silly thing?” 

She blinked, “To make our wedding night more special. It would be like a fast we would get to look forward to breaking.” 

“Except in your case it would be the equivalent to starving yourself and could be very harmful.” He reminded her. 

“Well, I’m not talking about years Adam. Just like a month before the wedding. Maybe two.” She said. He scoffed still finding it completely ridiculous. “Eve thinks it’s a romantic idea.” She added. 

“When I asked you to plan our wedding, I didn’t think the two of you would use it as an opportunity to plot against me.” He grumbled. 

“It’s a small wedding, it isn’t going to take that long to put together. We aren’t going to have very many guests, and the majority already live with us.” He continued to grumble as he settled beside her, his body melded to the length of hers, his arm holding her tight to him. “Besides you have me for now.” She laced her fingers with his leaning back and capturing his lips, “You can have me again if you want. Right now.” She whispered, her hips moving against his, rubbing their bodies together. “Anyway you want.” He smiled a little feeling her purr. By now, vampires would control such an instinct, but she always seemed to do it when they were intimate together. To be honest, he found it endearing and exciting. 

His hand moved to caress and massage her plump breast as he tasted her kiss enjoyed her lips. He began more excited and eager by the moment realizing that before too much longer, quite soon, she would hold the title of his wife. He felt like he’d waited for it for a lifetime. “Any way I want?” He said between heated kisses. 

Dani however seemed to become less enthusiastic and almost recoil knowing what he was thinking already. “Almost.” She whispered. 

He sighed slightly, “Dani, I don’t understand why you are so opposed to it. You do it for me occasionally. Are you self conscious about it? Because I assure you there is no reason to be. I adore the way you taste.” He said, “And it feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Having you inside of me feels better.” She replied her voice even quieter then before obviously embarrassed. 

“Baby . . .” 

“Adam. Please.” She didn’t want to talk about this anymore and wished he would stop bringing it up and let it go. They enjoyed each other in numerous other ways why couldn’t they just refrain from this one?

However, Adam was sensing there was more to her refusing to let him perform orally for her. It was such a staunch and strong objecting and sometimes it brought on tears and trembling that was beyond embarrassment. It was almost as one having an attack or PTSD episode. Something had happened to her, something horrible and he wished she would talk to him about whatever had happened. But she absolutely refused. 

“I want you to answer me something, Dani. Answer it honestly and I promise I won’t press this further.” Dani took a breath and braced herself, “Was this something else that happened when you were turned, or before it?” 

She sighed closing her eyes as her head dropped. How did he know and why on Earth was he fishing for specifics? “It’s in the past Adam. Can’t we just leave it?” 

“Yes. Except you aren’t leaving it there. I want to do this small thing for you, and instead of enjoying it, it doesn’t bring you pleasure. It brings you fear, sadness, misery, and you become incredibly upset. So, please tell me, was it something that happened when Ava and her friends took you, that they did when you were turned? Or was it something that happened when you were still human?” 

Tears welled in her eyes as her entire body trembled looking up at him, “Had . . . it happened when I was still human . . . It would have never healed and you would already know what happened.” She whispered so softly, a zombie would have never been able to make out what she said. She gasped in horror having confessed that to him. Covering her face, she trembled in humiliation as she rolled away from him, curling into a tight ball around herself. 

Adam closed his eyes shaking his head. When did Ava get so sadistically and perversely insane? To do such a cruel and depraved thing to any living creature, much less a kind and beautiful young woman? He gently rested his hand on her arm, moving to lay behind her as he kissed her shoulder and cheek wishing he could take it all away. The memory of what had happened to her. No wonder she had such a reaction. It must have been very painful. 

“I would never, ever hurt you like that Dani.” He said in a loving gentle tone. “I can’t believe . . . I can’t imagine . . .” He gathered her into his arms holding her protectively cradling her against him. “Oh my love.” He was beyond horrified she’d been subjected to such torture. “Fucking monsters.” He growled. Ava had been dealt with. Perhaps the others had too when Sean was drawing others of their kind to the compound he was being held in. But what would happen to them should he ever find them . . . they would be nothing more then amateurs begging for their own death. 

“I know you wouldn’t.” She said trying to pull herself together, “But, Adam, when you try . . . . to do that . . . I remember all of it. How it felt, what I saw, how they laughed at me when I screamed and cried, everything.” 

He kissed her back, neck and shoulder holding her tight. “It’s alright my love, I’m sorry that I insisted on it so.” He cursed himself for bringing it up so many times and thinking she was being silly for it. He could be such an ass at times. “It’s a small thing; we don’t have to engage in. It was something that is meant to bring you pleasure. Not anguish and pain. 

 

 

Experiments

It really bothered Dani having told Adam what had happened and that she couldn’t bring herself out of that trauma to give him what he wanted. Of course she trusted Adam completely, but she was afraid that now he would feel like she didn’t. 

Alan was asleep with a fully tummy of warm supper and Dani pushed the covers off getting out of bed and leaving the nursery making her way to the master bedroom. She hesitated for a moment before gently knocking on the door not wanting to disturb them if they were asleep. She listened for a moment but didn’t hear a sound. They must have gone to bed for the day, and she turned to go back to the nursery. However the lock on the door turned and opened revealing Eve in Adam’s dressing gown. “What’s wrong? Can’t you sleep sweetheart?” Eve asked taking Dani’s hand worriedly. 

“Nothing’s wrong I . . . uh . . . I was just . . . umm.” Dani looked down and away. Eve cocked her head slightly before stepping out into the hall quietly closing the door behind her. 

“Are you alright my love?” She asked touching her face. 

Dani sighed, “More of my lousy drama.” 

Eve smiled and squeezed her hand, “Midday snack?” Dani gave a nod and they headed to the kitchen. 

 

 

Lovers

Eve put a hot glass of blood before Dani in the kitchen sitting down beside her with her own. “What’s troubling you my dear?” 

“Adam hasn’t told you?” She asked. 

“Adam doesn’t relay your private conversations you have between the two of you immediately when he leaves your side Love.” Eve reminded her. “I can sense when there is something wrong just as we all can in our family.” 

Dani looked into her glass a moment, “Adam has wanted to do something when we’re intimate that I just can’t do. It freaks me out and I start crying like a . . .” She sighed in frustration, “I can’t do it and Adam seems so disappointed by it.” Eve took a sip of her blood listening to her. Dani looked up, “So I was wondering if you would . . . I mean he’s said in the past he’s thought about it, so . . . it might be nice if . . . if we tried it out . . . once. If you wanted I mean.” She stumbled feeling strangely. 

“Dani,” Eve covered her hand with hers. “You don’t have to do that to yourself. Jump into something you aren’t ready for because you perceive yourself as lacking at something else.” 

“I went to college and never experimented then. I’m just . . . a little late to the cliché.” Dani said trying to stay optimistic and open minded to this. 

“Maybe, but you aren’t ready for it yet. You’re trying to deal with one past trauma, and you need time to process that.” She pointed out. 

“But Adam . . .” 

“Adam doesn’t want you to push yourself my love. Dani, he loves you and is in no way disappointed in the intimacy you share.” She reassured her. 

Dani sighed looking down, “I hate this.” She admitted. “It always seems like there’s something horrible and wrong with me. My entire life has been like one long series of unfortunate events I haven’t been able to control. Then Adam, and you brought me into your family which was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. Yet, the bad things continued, drawing you and Adam and Jeremy into them all.” 

“I know it’s difficult my darling, it’s a trap many fall into of focusing on the bad things. For a long time you bounced back amazingly from everything thrown at you with grace and resolve. But when things continue to be difficult it does take its toll on you after a while.” Eve counseled her. 

Dani closed her eyes taking a breath, “Is this always going to be my life? Now that I am like you and Adam, I never age, and I don’t die. Does that mean . . . this is never going to end? I’ll just always be a magnet for trouble and drama, and endanger everyone around me? The people I love? My family? “

Eve put down her glass and stood wrapping her arms around Dani hugging her tight, “You must focus on the good Sweetheart. Our family, the children, your husband-to-be. That we will always love you no matter what. Keep you safe and always bring you home.” She kissed her cheek. “Never dwell on the bad. Always look for the good.” Dani rested her hand over Eve’s squeezing it gently. 

 

 

Amends

“The guest list is less than 10 Adam, including the bride and groom themselves. An apology may go a long way.” Eve said sitting with Adam in the music room. 

“Not in this case.” Adam said honestly. “This is a clash of moral centers apparently.” He reached over picking up his guitar, “They’ve never been fond of me, but the answer to one question seemed to confirm what a bastard I am in their zombie minds. Her more than him it seems.” 

“Remember our lifespan are significantly longer my love. Their children are their next generation, their future, and their legacy. Just as Johanna and Alan are yours as well, but it is very unlikely any of us will have to leave them behind as zombies must because of their life cycles.” Eve explained. Adam didn’t respond perfectly happy with two zombies dropping off the guest list. “Adam, you know Jeremy means the world to Dani.” 

“Fine. He can come. Stagg.” He said. Eve just gave him a look. Adam sighed. “You know I never actually answered her question. I simply didn’t say anything at all and she drew her own conclusions. What am I meant to be apologizing for? Telling the truth about how I would choose if such an unthinkable and barbaric question was put to me?” He asked. “I’m not going to change my mind or apologize because she disagrees with me. To hell with the zombie.” 

Eve stood walking beside him resting her hands on his shoulders. She took his instrument and put it aside before slipping into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Eve gazed at him knowing he was upset and angry with good reason. “Dani couldn’t sleep yesterday.” She gently ran her fingers through his dread locked hair. Adam furrowed his brow not having heard her come to the master bedroom. “Are the two of you having intimacy difficult my love?” 

Adam wrapped his arms around her tight, “Not exactly.” He closed his eyes, “I behaved like an ass, again. It upset her quite a lot.” 

“She thinks she’s disappointed you and inadequate for your needs. So much so she asked me if I was willing to join the two of you in bed.” Adam’s brow arched in surprise when he heard that. Always before, even the notion it could ever be a possible option made Dani very uncomfortable. “She’s willing to do it if it would please you, she wants so much to make you happy. But she’s so far from ready for it my love.” Adam closed his eyes and sighed, “What happened Adam?” 

He rested his head to her shoulder having tried not to think about it. Each time he did, he was incredibly overwhelmed with a blinding rage at the thought. “Your ‘sister’ was quite the sadistic, cruel, little bitch.” He said a low growl in his voice. “Regardless of Wither she did it herself or stood by and let it happen.”

“Are you talking about when Dani was taken and turned? When they did all those horrid things? That was nearly 25 years ago. I thought she had managed to move forward, leave it behind her in the past.” Eve questioned. 

“Some things can’t be forgotten Eve. Nor ignored, even though I know she tried with everything in her, it just isn’t something she can forget.” He said feeling the rage growing as his chest started to heave. Eve caressed his face trying to calm him. “Ava herself was a ‘woman’, a girl. Whatever. Still a member of the female sex. Did she have no empathy for anyone?” 

“Dani’s assault?” Eve said in a soft voice knowing that Dani wouldn’t want any of the children to hear. Adam didn’t answer right away, his eyes narrowed, nearly black with hate. “Darling?” 

“They mutilated her in horrid ways. I knew about some of what they did, but this . . . this she’d kept silent and would have remained so. But I pressed her, pushed her into tell me, because of my inability to accept the answer ‘no’ like the asshole I am. I thought . . . I assumed she was being ‘childish’ and ‘silly’.” He was completely disgusted with himself for that. “No wonder she wouldn’t marry me. Insensitive ass.” 

“Oh darling.” She kissed him gently, “Dani doesn’t think that, even a little bit.” 

“I just . . . wanted to love her. Find new ways to pleasure her, make her feel good. She’s never refused me anything else, but this? She asked me not to, yet I persisted. She tried to cooperate but would become fearful and tremble and cry. For the first time. I thought she simply had never experienced it. That her past lovers were selfish bastards to never have preformed such an act for her.” He wasn’t bluntly coming out with it, but Eve had a clear idea of what he was talking about now.

“I see.” She said softly. “They hurt her badly?” 

“They ripped her apart with their teeth.” His stomach twisted when he said it out loud. “Ava let it happen. She might have done it herself!!” He was grinding his teeth, his hands in firsts, his claws cutting into his own palms. “Violating her, abusing her, everything they did to her wasn’t enough, they had to . . . to . . . .” 

Eve cupped his face in her hands, “It was dealt with Adam. Ava paid for her sins years ago before Johanna was born my love. It has been seen to my darling.” She reminded him. 

“Her death was hardly fitting or enough for what she’s done. Dani’s body has long since healed but the mental and emotional damage is going to linger as long as Dani exists. Something that feels good that should be enjoyed immensely, that she does for me on occasion is lost to her. To us. Because instead of the ecstasy she should experience, she relives her torture and violation all over again. An act wither giving or receiving that is purely one of trust, and even though she trusts me to never hurt her, the pleasure of it is lost to her forever.” He looked at Eve, “Doesn’t it anger you? To know that your lover cannot enjoy an act of love and trust without reliving the most painful and depraved horrible event in her life? Made even worse by knowing the degenerate who did it to them?” Eve’s arms held him knowing he was suffering and hurting too. Adam closed his eyes, “Do you remember when I first brought you to her. Telling you who she was to me, and what she meant.” 

“It seems like lifetimes ago now.” She remembered the young woman’s bloodless, broken, and lifeless body in Adam’s basement in Detroit. 

“You asked me if It wouldn’t have been better, kinder to let her go. You asked if I was certain that it was what I wanted, to bring her back as one of us, nurse her back to health instead of . . . finishing what Ava and her friends had begun. If she would want to live an immortal life with the memories of how it began. I was so certain of it then. But now . . . there are times when I question if selfishness was the motivation behind my decision. Wanting to save her. Was it for her? Or was it for myself?” 

Eve kissed him looking into his pained yet beautiful eyes. “You and Dani were meant to be Adam. She loved you before she even realized it, as you did. You were drawn together from the moment you met. Regardless of the situation, how many zombies would not only believe you were a vampire, that you were starving and suffering, but feed you from her own blood? As loving and generous as Dani is, I doubt very much she would give a pint of her own blood to every possible lunatic she meets.” Adam smirked slightly. “Whether it be, fate, destiny, instinct, or crazy chance, or purely dumb luck. You and Dani belong together. You love each other, and she gave herself to you completely. There is no other man for her.” 

Adam knew in his heart and soul that it was true. He was quiet for a moment before he looked at her, “Are you positive she isn’t ready?” Eve grinned and kissed him knowing it was a fantasy he had kept to himself, but couldn’t help but think of it from time to time. 

“Perhaps once some time has passed from this episode my beloved.” She said softly, “In the meantime, love her in the ways you both enjoy, hmm?” Adam gave a nod taking her hand and kissing her fingers. She always knew what to say. 

“She’s been spending a lot of time with Alan since he was born.” Adam said, “Talks to him, sings to him constantly. She’s determined that there is never a repeat incident like the one with Johanna.” 

“I think she still blames herself for being abducted by Sean the first months of your daughter’s life. She’s decided that is when the error occurred with Johanna.” Eve said having noticed the copious amounts of attention lavished on his son. 

“Will she never understand it wasn’t her fault.” He said in frustration. 

“I don’t know my love. It’s impossible to predict the future.” She said. Adam considered the thought about Alan. 

“The most crucial development of a child’s mind is during the first few years of life. Considering how quickly our children develop and mature, that would make it months, perhaps weeks. Perhaps she is right. This is when we should be showering him with knowledge and direction.” He answered. 

“Oh my darling, you’ve been practicing that daily already.” Adam furrowed his brow looking up at her. “Your music Adam. Dani loves listening to you play, and as such, your children listen too from the moment they are conceived. Mathematical skills alone are encouraged with music, as is artistic ability. Not to mention the original advantage of both parents having high intelligence right off the bat.” 

Adam smirked again, “Sweet talk will get you anywhere.” 

Eve grinned with a sparkle of mischief, “Oh yes my love. I know.” 

 

 

Best Laid Plans

The three girls sat at the table in the middle of a huge laughing fit between them having been going over plans for the small wedding ceremony. It began with the question of where vampires go to get marriage licenses and then progressed from there with silly musings about how different vampire life and human life was. What it would be to have specialized instances meant for vampires. 

However their merriment was cut short when the sound of slamming doors echoed through the house shaking the walls. Eve, Dani and Johanna looked at each other wide-eyed. 

Mike was spending time with Adam while the girls worked on the wedding in an attempt to get to know him. From the sound of it, things didn’t go to well. 

“Mom?” Johanna asked worriedly. 

Dani looked at Eve who gave her a nod. Dani sighed and stood heading upstairs to find Adam who was obviously upset. 

“Come on my dear.” Eve said reaching for Johanna’s hand, “Let’s go find Mike.” Johanna nodded taking Eve’s hand as they headed the other way to find him. 

Dani listened through the door before she knocked lightly to give Adam warning, not wanting to run face first into his temper. A response didn’t come and she slowly and carefully opened the door going inside and closing the door behind. “Adam? We heard doors slamming? What happened? Is something . . .” Those were the only words she could say before she was snapped up off her feet to growling, feral Adam. Her eyes went wide looking at him, feeling the way his body moved against hers in a very dominant fashion. Eyes glowing fangs and claws like razors, a deep low growl numbing in his chest. Without any warning or reason for his being in such a state. 

“Ad . . . Adam?” She whispered nervous as his hands moved possessively over her body, holding her in place as he tasted her skin, her clothes ripping and falling to the floor shredded. He wanted her, all of her, his skin against hers, with nothing between them and he wanted it now. “Adam?” She breathed, her hands resting on his strong bear arms. 

Adam’s face nuzzled hers, the rumble of his chest was incredibly arousing. “Adam,” She whispered trying to keep her wits about her and focus on what brought her up to find him in the first place. “Did something . . . what happened between you and Mike?” She asked. 

As soon as she said the name, Adam’s hand snatched Dani by the throat; his growl became louder and decidedly less friendly. Dani’s hands flew up wrapping around his wrist, her eyes open wide. He shoved her back causing her to fall onto the bed. Within a fraction of a blink he was on top of her, growling at her lips. 

Meanwhile, Eve and Johanna sat with Mike in the kitchen. “I don’t know what happened. We were actually talking. Almost a whole conversation.” 

“Something must have set him off.” Johanna said. 

“What were you saying, specifically?” Eve asked. 

“I don’t know. I . . .” Mike sighed crossing his arms. “I was complimenting him on your family. How beautiful I find Johanna, and that her mother, Dani was so very beautiful too. I said . . .I envied how lucky he was, and hoped that someday, I would be so lucky too.” He thought, “Or something like that. Then he stormed off, disappearing back into the house.” 

Eve could see the way Adam might have taken it. Still, at least he walked away rather than tearing Mike apart. That was an improvement. “You have to understand Mike. Adam is the head of this house, of our family. And it has nothing to do with intelligence, or civilized manners. With our kind, our instincts sometimes win out over our good senses.” Johanna knew that already quite well. “You have to be careful not to make yourself seem like a threat. Especially where Dani’s concerned. He has always been extremely protective of her, and with good reason, as you can imagine.” 

Mike sighed but gave a nod understanding. “I would never make a move on Dani, Eve. She’s Johanna’s mother. That’s just . . . wrong.” 

“You’re still a vampire, and a man at that. You already have his daughter and that’s difficult enough. It’s unfair but you must be careful. You’re older then Dani and Johanna . . . but you’re a newborn yourself compared to Adam and me. You wouldn’t stand a chance my dear.” Eve cautioned. 

“How am I ever going to get on his good side? Does he even have a good side?” He asked. 

“He’s known Uncle Jeremy as long as mom and he still doesn’t like him.” Johanna said softly. “And it sounds strange but he doesn’t always seem fond of Alan.” 

 

 

Confessions

Dani laid beside Adam watching him sleep after having been ravaged a number of times before he drifted off, his arms around her tight like a vice. He hadn’t spoken since she’d come up. Just a series of growls and noises to express how he was feeling and reacting. 

Adam’s eyes opened having returned to their normal color, causing her to sigh in relief. Her reaction seemed like one of fear, and Adam’ raised his head furrowing his brow. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He said cupping her face in his hand. 

“I just . . . didn’t know what was going to happen when you woke up.” She admitted. 

“Why? Did I hurt you?” 

Dani shook her head placing her hand over his, “No . . . it was just . . . I rarely see you that way. And . . . you wouldn’t speak to me. You always talk to me when I ask you too . . . when we’re together. In bed.” She squeezed his hand. “Are you okay? You were obviously upset.” 

“Upset or not, I’m sorry. I never want you to feel I don’t care about your feelings Dani.” His thumb stroked her cheek. 

“What happened between you and Mike?” She whispered. Adam clenched his jaw his eyes turning away. “Adam.” She sighed softly. 

“He’s irritating.” He responded simply. 

“I’m not interested in my daughter’s boyfriend Adam. I know my place, you don’t have to remind me of it or put me in it.” Her voice was gentle and reassuring. 

“I know that, of course I know that Dani . . .” He said softly. His brow furrowed again. “I don’t know why I reacted that way. I just . . .” He never liked it when his inner animal and demons overtook him like that. When he lost control. “Did I hurt you Dani?” He asked again sincerely wanting to know if he had been too rough with her or injured her in any way. 

“I’m alright Adam, really.” 

“But I scared you. I saw it in your eyes when I woke up. You were afraid of me. Why?” He hated seeing such a look in her eyes. “Why were you afraid?” 

“I didn’t know if you were angry with me or not. If it was Mike who made you angry and upset, or if it was me.” She admitted. 

“I wasn’t angry with you baby. Even if I was . . . I wouldn’t take it out on you physically. Not even when I’m not in my right mind. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He rested his forehead to hers. “If I ever did that . . .” He couldn’t’ even bring himself to say it, the thought of touching her out of anger. Trying to hurt her purposely. 

“I’d box your ears so you wouldn’t do it again.” She said attempting to lighten the mood. He smirked slightly and Dani smiled and kissed him caressing his face. “You didn’t hurt me. I just didn’t know what was going on. It startled me a little is all. I was worried, but I’m not now. Alright?” She whispered kissing him again. 

“I love you so much Dani with all of my heart, I cannot just . . . do that to you because . . . because I . . .” His words trailed off. 

“Adam, we’ve had rougher sex when we weren’t acting on pure carnal lust.” She reminded him. “If you feel better now, then I’m glad of it and that I was able to help you.” She stroked his hair, “There’s nothing else that would make me happier Adam. And . . . it was a bit fun.” 

 

 

Here Comes the Bride

Eve and Johanna stood with Dani helping her get ready for the wedding. Her hair was done beautifully with woven crystal and silver decorations. Her makeup was done perfectly and the Jewelry she wore was elegant, almost regal in the way it complimented her features. Amethyst accents in all of the things she wore, truly bringing out the color of her eyes making them shine and sparkle like gem stones. 

Unable to use the mirrors considering they had no reflections, instead they used a webcam which did take their images and used the flat screen instead.

Johanna was practically giddy with excitement unable to keep still. Today was her parents wedding day. “Should we go check on Alan?” 

“He’s fine darling, Kaylee volunteered to take care of him before she and Jeremy even arrived.” Eve reassured her. 

“She’s still angry with Adam, but Jeremy talked her into coming.” She sighed softly. Her eyes turned to Johanna as she reached out touching her daughter’s cheek. “I know we haven’t been the greatest parents, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you, or that you don’t mean the world to us.” 

“Oh mom, I know that.” She smiled. “And I don’t resent you or dad, or blame you for anything. I love you both so much. It wasn’t like you had other parents to call or get help from. I was the first pure born vampire, but you guys were the first parents of one.” She kissed Dani’s cheek and hugged her, “Besides, hopefully the trial and error with me will help you and dad for Alan. It’ll be worth it if it benefits my little brother.” She smiled. 

Dani smiled too. Johanna had always been so mature and understanding. 

Eve and Johanna helped Dani put on her wedding gown over her corset. Immediately the two women went to work on the ties and buttons of the beautiful, custom, handmade wedding gown. A sweetheart neckline beautifully showcased her cleavage, and a form fitting gown showed the curves and lines of her womanly figure. 

Johanna grinned glancing at the flat screen at how stunning her mother looked as she and Eve finished adjusting the last few fastenings. Then she and Eve stepped back, Dani took a breath and turned towards them. “So?” She asked, “Passable?” 

Johanna could hardly form words and clapped a bit grinning from ear to ear. “Dad is going to lose it when he sees a Goddess entering the room mom, you’re absolutely gorgeous!” Dani couldn’t help but smile as her daughter and her friend hugged her and each kissed her cheek. 

“I’d say we’re just about ready to begin.” Eve said before looking at Johanna, “Why don’t you go see if Alan is ready and if Kaylee needs anything else?” Johanna grinned and nodded. 

“See you in a few! I’ll go get your bouquet out of the kitchen with mine.” She hugged her one more time before hurrying from the room. Dani and Johanna laughed a little at her excitement. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Eve? Honestly, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said. 

“Nonsense darling, I asked to have the honor of being the one to oversee the ceremony.” She took Dani’s hands and kissed them. “Even after all this time, after all we’ve been through, your still thinking like a human. Your mind bound to a mortal morality. Today, is the day you put all that silly narrow minded thinking behind you. Today, you get to marry your best friend, the man whom you love more than any other, and whom loves you in return.” 

“You would think that after 20 years, the nerves and jitters would calm down a little bit.” Dani sighed. 

“Its just excitement my love.” She kissed her cheek and squeezed her hands gently. “Now, smile brightly. Today is your wedding day.” 

 

 

Ceremonies

Eve stood at the front of the room with Adam in front of the small group of guests. Marlowe, his companion Joseph, Jeremy, Kaylee who held Alan on her lap, and of course Johanna’s boyfriend Mike. 

A song was playing softly on Adam’s sound system that he wrote and recorded for Dani, for their wedding. A bit more upbeat then other songs he’d written as love songs weren’t exactly his genre. But this was clearly a unique and special, not to mention important occasion in their lives together. And their families history. Dani had been a muse to him since they moment they were first intimate. When he was starving, and she fed him a pint of her blood from her own veins, still warm from her body heat when she placed it in his hands and he devoured the savory sweet crimson that restored his life to him. His life which had been slipping quietly away. 

Johanna appeared at the double doors at the back of the room. A beautiful form fitting maid-of-honor dress, a shade of purple that reflected the unique color of her and Dani’s Amethyst vampire eyes. Purple flowers and white baby’s breath woven into her hair, braided into a crow around her head, cascading down her back in dancing curls. Her makeup, perfect. She and Mike shared a glance causing them both to smile. He thought she looked absolutely stunning and couldn’t be prouder that she was his. Johanna thought he looked so very handsome, and it was clear what his thoughts were about what she was wearing and how she looked. 

Adam had a small smile watching his daughter approach, the bouquet of flowers in her hands, such a lovely and beautiful young lady she’d become in such a short time. Johanna grinned back at Adam so excited to see her parents wedding and to have a role in it. She stood at Eve’s right hand beside the place her mother would take. 

The moment came at last when the bride appeared in the doorway. The guests all stood and turned towards the beautiful woman entering the room. Johanna’s eyes shined as she was watching Adam. As she predicted, he was in awe at his Dani. His stunning, elegant, and flawless bride, that seemed to glow in the candlelight from the countless candles lit around the room, and the roaring fire built high in the large fireplace. It created a warm, intimate, and romantic atmosphere. The flicker of the flames caught the crystals in Dani’s hair and on her dress, causing her to sparkle from head to toe. 

There was nothing else in the world, just Dani and Adam. He had gone all out in his own grooming as well. His hair was clean, combed, brushed, trimmed, and pulled into a ponytail to keep it from falling into his face. He had even shaved and was so flawlessly beautiful in his black tux, with the collar that fastened across the neck. He was so very handsome, flawless, pale, and beautiful. Dani was mesmerized as she saw the man she was to marry. She loved his scruff, the way it felt against her skin when they made love. Yet . . . this was a special and rare occasion and she found herself just as breathless with this look too. 

After a moment, a small smile tugged at the corner of Adam’s mouth. They were so spell bound by one another; it took a moment before they realized no one was moving. He reached out towards her, offering her his hand, and inviting her to come up and join him so they could begin. 

A smile swept Dani’s face as she began her walk down the aisle, holding the flowers in her large bouquet tight as she walked to her husband to be. She handed her flowers to Johanna, her maid of honor who put them aside, then straightened out the back of Dani’s dress of the pictures that Jeremy was taking. 

For obviously reasons, they couldn’t hire a professional wedding photographer. But Photography had been a side hobby of Jeremy’s since he was on the school newspaper in Jr. High. He took photography classes and collected photography equipment, but his main priority was becoming a medical technician. When the subject of wedding pictures came up, the whole point of spending so much on a wedding in the first place, he was more than delighted to anxiously volunteer. Finally having a great purpose and wonderful opportunity for 40 years of his favorite hobby. 

Kaylee was still annoyed with Adam and disagreed with his beliefs, but even she had to admit the evening was positively magical. All the touches, the intimate romantic elegance of it all. It looked like a royal wedding in a fairytale movie. Adam and Dani looked so perfect and beautiful. The perfect bride and groom. And, for a change, they both looked so completely happy. Unheard of in Adam’s case. 

Johanna smiled at her mom and dad blowing them a kiss before taking her seat beside Mike, leaving her parents alone, standing together before Eve who looked at them both proudly. She’d been encouraging them to take this step since before Johanna was born. It was clear that Dani belonged to him, and there truly was no one else in her heart, no other man for Dani. They were meant to be together. As usual, they were simply the last to figure it out. 

“I would like to take a moment to remind everyone before we begin, that neither Adam nor Dani are human. Therefore this is not a human wedding. As it is such a rarity for an immortal to take the vows of commitment for all time, a wedding between vampires is even rarer still. There may be things you have never seen, and are unlikely to ever see again, of an intimate and personal nature. But as family and very close friends which are also counted as family even if not of the same blood, it is important to us to have you here this night to bear witness to this ritual ceremony.” Eve held up her hands opening her arms, “And so we begin.” She said. “Adam, Dani.” She indicated to them to join hands. 

Adam reached out taking Dani’s hands into his own, pulling her closer. Finally able to touch this radiant Goddess. Adam couldn’t resist kissing one of her hands tenderly. They both smile at one another, their gaze locked, eyes filled with love. 

Even though Eve was overseeing, she was not acting as a justice of the peace. This ceremony was Adam and Dani’s, solidifying their union before loved ones. There was no book, no script, no set collection of words. A vampire’s wedding was as unique as it was rare. 

“My fledgling, my life, my heart, my love . . my bride, my beloved . . . my wife. To travel through this life together, I ask that you walk by my side. Hand in hand for all time.” Adam’s eyes gazed deep into Dani’s. Their eyes dilating as they stepped closer, almost as though falling deep into a mesmerized awe. 

“You are the man I love, the only man I adore with all my heart and soul; I belong to you now and always. To do with as you will. My loyalty and my love are yours and yours alone, forever.” Dani responded. 

He took her hand gently sliding the lace sleeve up her arm, baring her hand and wrist, caressing her skin lovingly. “Many years ago, I took you as my fledgling. I gave you my blood that healed your broken body, delivering you into a new life, a new existence, leaving the old one behind.” Adam placed a loving kiss to her hand, his eyes remaining on hers, never breaking contact. “We have shared blood many times since the first time, and as I shared my life with you then, our blood will be as one from this night throughout the rest of our eternity.” When Adam brought her hand to his lips, he felt her hesitate and resist. He paused looking up not having expected that. 

But her hesitation wasn’t at the marriage or the wedding. He saw her eyes on the guests, including their daughter. It was the fact that no one had ever seen them share blood, drink from one another. It was something that was extremely intimate, personal, and had always been private. Just between Dani and Adam. They’d never been exhibitionists, except the one time they had been forced into it by sadists. Stripped of their common sense and intelligence, turning them into animals ravaging each other violently for days. But this, this was perhaps a more intimate exchange then even sexual intercourse. 

Adam smiled warmly at his lover, caressing her cheek with his hand to reassure her that this exchange was like the first kiss of husband and wife in a human wedding. A symbol of their union. Although an intimate show of affection, like a kiss, it was just a symbol and would go no further than that. 

She closed her eyes stealing her nerves before her gaze found his once more. Dani gave a small nod, nuzzling his palm slightly. He smiled taking her hand in both of his once more. He kissed her wrist, her palm, and her fingers. Turning her hand over he sunk his teeth deep into her flesh, slow hard deep drinks of her crimson blood causing her to feel a pull throughout her entire body. It was an invigorating feeling as he drew from her blood. The one thing at the center of all Vampire’s existences. 

Careful to withdraw his fans gently so as not to cause her more pain than needed. His eyes were glowing bright when they opened finding Dani’s gaze once more. 

Adam moved his left hand indicating it was her turn to do the same. Dani’s fangs grew sharp as she selected the same area on his hand where he had bitten into hers. Her eyes meeting his once more as her teeth sunk deep into his flesh, drinking from him as he had from her. Adam couldn’t suppress the deep feral growl that leapt from inside at the amazing profound sensation. When her fangs withdrew, Adam’s left hand grasped hers, lacing their fingers together, the open wounds pressed tight into one another. 

Eve passed them a large cup of blood mixed with wine and they each took large drinks, their hands remaining joined. 

Returning the empty cup to Eve, it was apparent the wounds had healed, but had dissolved into one flesh instead of two. Their hands were, quite literally, melded together. Adam and Dani’s eyes remained locked together. 

“These two lovers are forever bound as one. In body, heart, and soul. Never to be taken apart again.” Adam wrapped his arm around Dani, pulling her tight against him as the newlyweds devoured each other’s kiss. The guests all began to clap and cheer for them. 

The kiss parted and the two smiled at each other. Eve handed Adam an extremely sharp antique atheme. He slid the blade between their hands, cutting their flesh apart in one smooth quick move. 

Having just fed together, their hands healed within seconds. However, it left behind scars. Adam’s flesh in Dani’s scar, Dani’s flesh left in Adam’s. Much more personal and far more permanent then a wedding band. 

Adam cupped her face in his hands and devoured her lips. Eve smiled, “You are one.” 

 

 

Reception

They all sat together at the dinner table in the dining room. Dani and Adam sat together of course, all the others seated around the table and beginning the elaborate feast. Adam and Dani couldn’t stop gazing into each other’s eyes, smiles of happiness gracing their features which was a rare site to be certain. 

“Everything looks so good.” Jeremy complimented. 

“Oh! I should warn you. Anything on a red plate or in a red dish is for Vampires. Everything else, for the humans.” Johanna explained. 

“Really?” Jeremy said impressed at the variety, “Gone beyond truffles then?” He said taking a drink of his wine. 

“Yes. Johanna has been experimenting and discovered some new ways to prepare food that actually requires chewing.” Dani said proudly praising her daughter’s genius. 

“Well, we considered catering originally but thought we’d run into issues when we turned up with O- as an ingredient.” Johanna laughed. 

“Like her mother, she used herself as the test subject.” Adam said giving both Dani and Johanna a look. “Keeping silent until after she had experimented and made such discoveries.” 

“Come on dad, we’re unique. Our family has always been unique. It started with mom, are you really that surprised that the tradition was passed down to the next generations?” 

“I think you and your mother will be the death of me yet.” The whole table chuckled as they began to eat the delicious meal that had been prepared. 

Adam gently took Dani’s hand placing a kiss to her knuckles holding her hand tight to his chest. 

 

 

Vampire’s Wedding Night

“Adam, do you think we could maybe take a trip? All of us together as a family?” She asked. 

“We must be careful darling. Rather large group of vampires to be out traveling together could attracted unneeded and unwanted attention.” He reminded her. 

“Do you think that one day it will be like in Underworld. Where there’s houses, and covens, a council . . . if Johanna shares the ability to have children. Alan too?” 

“Christ I hope not. Be like fulfilling some bizarre zombie prophecy as they made movies and wrote stories about such nonsense.” Adam said. 

Dani came from the next room dressed in a lovely, satin, purple night gown. Form fitting and incredibly sexy. Adam smiled seeing his beautiful bride appear. Instantly he stood and walked over to her, drawing her into his arms as he gazed into her amethyst eyes. 

“I am so very glad you finally bare the title of my wife.” He said taking her left hand, the scar on her hand their wedding band. Truly one flesh for all of time. He kissed her fingers, holding her hand to his chest over his heart. “And you? What of your feelings about your husband?” 

Dani closed her eyes when his hand cupped her cheek, nuzzling the palm of his hand, before lovingly kissing it, holding it to her face. “Honored. That you would have me as your bride, my love.” 

Adam drew her closed and kissed her deeply, with such eager and loving passion. Growing more for her still each and every day, never wanting to be without her again. 

They had been through so much together, and come through it all. They had learned many things and grown together over the course of more than two decades. Had two beautiful children, grown a fortune, fixed their food supply so they never need fear disease or hunger again. Their family was really a family. Not just honorary titles given to each other from shared bloodlines, of shared sires. Adam and Dani shared each others blood on a regular basis. They truly did have the same blood flowing in their veins. 

Adam cupped her face in his hands as they rested their foreheads together. “I have a feeling that there are countless more adventures for us in our future my love. Perhaps not all of them, good or pleasant. However, I know we will come through them all together. That is one thing I know is certain, without a doubt in my heat. As long as we are together, there is nothing we cannot overcome.” He whispered kissing her tenderly. “Walk with me Dani. Walk at my side through eternity.” 

Dani had never fully surrendered herself completely to the feeling she had for Adam, to Adam himself having continued to pull away or keep him at arm’s length, making excuses all the while. Yet tonight, at last, she let go of her old life, that narrow way of thinking, giving all that she was, all that she would ever be to her husband, her love. “Yes.” She answered. “I will stay at your side my husband. I am yours, in this life and the next.” 

They held close for several moments, just breathing each other in, as they began their new lives together. Tonight, the first time of the rest of their eternity, as one. 

 

 

~The End~


End file.
